


[爆漫x世初]岩瀨少女二三事

by willow_kyougetsu



Category: Bakuman (Anime & Manga), Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, 世界第一初戀, 爆漫/食夢者
Genre: 拉郎配, 有穿越成分
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 239,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_kyougetsu/pseuds/willow_kyougetsu
Summary: 有一天，她獨自在黑夜待著時，確確實實地察覺到，心裡某個地方已經壞掉了。但哪怕那一處再也不會修好，她還是會繼續走下去。只是，如果有誰在身旁陪著的話，或許這條路會更好走一些。——雖然，這個世界不會有如果。
Comments: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *基本全文是在JJ連載，但它莫名其妙的河蟹讓我火大到不行，所以搬運到這裡*  
> *跟JJ的相比，內容可能會有調整修改*  
> *文句的不通，應該是強行結合中、日兩種語言的原因*  
> *不拆官配*  
> *原著+各種作品的混合體*  
> *此文具有作者強烈的個人想法，如有OOC或不合乎現實的情況，絕對是本人的錯*  
> *每位角色都有它迷人可愛之處*

***

「從今天起，我就是你的監護人了，安心在這裡住下吧。」嵯峨琴子低頭向身旁的女孩說道，女孩只是微微點頭，一聲不吭。

琴子並未有在意女孩的態度，倒是習慣地走到門前按下門鐘。未幾，一長相清秀的少年前來打開門。

「媽媽。」少年低沉而略帶青澀的聲音響起，裡頭帶著不易察覺的喜悅，看到母親依舊平淡的表情，他眼神一黯，扭頭便注意到一直在旁默不作聲的女孩。

「她是？」少年疑惑地問道，此時作為母親的琴子表情微變，但很快恢復下來。「她是你的妹妹——」

「——岩瀨愛子。」女孩突兀抬頭，露出比髮色略淺的紫眸。

*  
「欸，告白啊，那孩子還真是大膽呢。」窩在沙發的短髮女孩一面拿著遙控，一面漫不經心地說。在廳的另一端，身材挺拔的少年手執書本，聽到女孩的話頭也不抬直接道：「他暗戀我很久了。」脫去稚氣的聲音低沉中帶著令少女瘋狂的磁性，光憑這項就足以證明少年的受歡迎程度。

「還真是有自信。」岩瀨愛子不禁反了個白眼。

不過就外表和成績來言，對方確實有這個本錢說出這句人神共憤的話。岩瀨愛子瞇眼，由上而下打量少年、只差沒用手在下巴摩挲的動作，果不其然惹來對方一瞪。「女孩子別做這種動作。」

「噯。」岩瀨愛子敷衍回應道，眼睛再次轉回電視的綜藝節目，裡頭傳來的笑聲使她感到煩厭，直接站起來關去電視。「明明無聊得要命，非要裝出很好笑的樣子。」她眉頭皺起，一臉不耐道。

少年這次連回應也沒有，繼續沉於書中，屋內瞬間靜下來，只餘下書本翻動的沙沙聲。岩瀨愛子蹲下身，逗弄在電視機下方的貓咪，看到貓咪舒服地發出「咕嚕咕嚕」聲音，露出雪白的下頜，她揚起笑容，手指揉過貓頭上黑色的毛。

「你答應對方了？」沉默了好一會，岩瀨愛子才不確定地向少年詢問。

「嗯。」少年合上書本欲言又止，琥珀色的眼睛掠過女孩的方向，停留在玄關，又慢慢收回視線。

——所謂戀愛，不過是種無聊的遊戲，我要粉碎這種無謂幻想。

女孩凝視著逕自走上樓梯的少年時，剎那間腦海裡便浮現了這麼一句話。

「別幹得太過火啊，政宗。」儘是如此，岩瀨愛子也只是拋下一句象徵性的勸說，因為對她來言，那個告白的男孩根本過分天真，至少在這刻，她不打算同情對方。

*  
「失……失禮了，我叫做小、不，織田律，請多多指教！」擁有祖母綠眸子的少年慌慌張張地脫下鞋子，就對著剛從廚房出來的女孩打招呼。

啊咧，這麼帶人家到家看岳父岳母了？岩瀨愛子眨了眨眼，看到對方彎下的身子好一會兒才道：「愛子，多多指教。」其實她打算說自己叫「岩瀨」，不過鑑於對方不清楚政宗家的情況，她決定隱瞞下去，免去多餘的猜測。當然，主要是因為她不想曝露自己的私隱。

「這、這樣啊，可以叫你愛子醬嗎？」少年倒是沒有被岩瀨愛子的冷淡嚇退，反而興奮地問道，「我只是獨生子女，沒有兄弟姐妹，所以不知道……」

「這傢伙是表妹。」他身旁的另一少年開口打斷，隨即引來對方的道歉：「對不起，我沒搞清楚狀況就亂推測前輩的事情！」

「別在意，上樓吧。」嵯峨政宗表現平常，不過對與他相處了五年的岩瀨愛子自然看清他的慌亂：說著不在意，但又下意識向對方隱瞞家裡的事情；隱瞞了一半，又立刻向對方解釋自己(指愛子)的身份，希望讓對方更認識他。

看起來是比自己想像中更在意眼前的人呢，政宗。她心裡想著，對露出不好意思表情的織田律說：「你們自便吧。」

未幾，當岩瀨愛子正集中思緒完成數學功課時，從嵯峨政宗房間傳來的微響迅即讓她了解到兩人交往的速度，她眉頭一挑，繼續面對桌上對她來言容易至極的整式方程，只是筆跡明顯帶著顫抖。

當夜幕即將降臨之際，兩個處於情竇初開(還要加上偷嘗暗果)的少年才慢吞吞地從房間出來，嵯峨政宗當然是因為心情愉悅而選擇慢慢回味，至於織田律嘛……呵呵，自行想像。

結果他們一到外面就面對著懷抱貓咪而心情輕鬆(然而並不)的女孩，臉皮甚薄的律少年就頂著有如蕃茄通紅的臉、同手同腳地向著對前輩而言有如妹妹的岩瀨愛子告別，換得女孩難得一見的淺笑後匆匆離去。

嵯峨政宗瞪向女孩近乎調戲的笑容：「你有哪點像女生了，別嚇壞他。」

「哪點不像，只是律桑太過在意剛才的事而誤會了。」岩瀨愛子雙手往外一攤：「是你太過淡定了，看起來一點都不像初經人事——嘛，也只有表面而已。」

「——眼睛以下的皮膚全紅透了唷。」嵯峨政宗在女孩語音剛落的一下馬上遮住臉孔，繼而房間的方向走去，故作冷靜道：「我先上去處理一下。」可惜，在岩瀨愛子看來更似是落荒而逃。

最後當門呯地一下關上後，她才忍不住「噗」地笑了起來。「終於看到了像孩子的一面了。」

*  
之後的幾次來訪讓律少年愈來愈習慣待在嵯峨家的感覺，順帶一提，由於對方那對有如童話故事公主般水汪汪的綠眸和一驚一乍的可愛表現，成功地讓岩瀨愛子對少年的關注度大增。

「今天也來打擾了，愛子醬。」少年習慣性地向岩瀨愛子躬身。「律桑太客氣了。」女孩的神情依然冷淡，不過語氣明顯地緩和起來。

「那麼，我也該出門了。」岩瀨愛子轉了轉肩膀，往沙發上拾起背包便走了。「你們『玩』得開心點。」

感覺到嵯峨政宗凌厲的眼神，岩瀨愛子逕自走到玄關穿鞋。

「別太晚。」他別扭地道，透出以往未有的關心之情。

「嗯。」自從與那孩子交往後，政宗他也開始溫柔起來了，心裡不由得感到欣慰。女兒終於找了個懂疼愛自己的丈夫，她默想。

等等，好像那裡不對∑(っ °Д °;)っ

***

「哇，那個人好厲害！」

甫進課室，四周吱吱喳喳的聲音讓岩瀨愛子忍不住蹙起眉來。「這些傢伙悠閑過頭了吧，不是才宣佈了下學段的測驗內容了嗎？」

不過，他們圍著的那個人是……

「首先將這隻角設為a，然後你再劃一線在圖上……嗯，這樣一來，你看到答案了吧？」褐黃色頭髮的少年滿帶自信地向後方的一個男生解釋，換得對方的熱烈感激：「這樣看起來簡單了不少，真不愧是Shoot！」

「哈哈，好說好說。」少年托了托眼鏡，刻意做出的氣俐落的動作引起了其他人的歡呼。男生真是愛出風頭啊。岩瀨愛子只是往人群那方向瞄去暗嘆一番後，便走向自己的座位拿出書本細閱，繼續做自己的事。

「……切，那個女人裝甚麼啊，一臉瞧不起人的模樣。」剛才的得到答案的男生滿臉不屑地咂嘴。「她考的成績再好也不過是頭三十名而已，高傲個屁啊！高木，你說是不是？」

樣子看起來太高傲還真是對不起了小鬼！

岩瀨愛子暗暗咬牙，裝作聽不見對方的話。不過是十多歲的小鬼，她用不著跟他們爭吵，要知道摸清他人底子後考個不俗的成績是有多麻煩，難得重新成為中學生，她才不要當個最注目的學生！

被喚作「高木」的少年收拾好枱上的文具便托頭斜睨：「說女生的壞話可不太好啊，植村。」雖然他個人也覺得岩瀨愛子的態度過分冷淡，但每個人總有自己的性格，他也不好多說。

「啊啊——我這次一定要考進頭三十，把那個女人扯下來！」植村抓頭大喊，伴隨其他人支持、幸災樂禍的「加油，看好你哦」、「這次一定能岩瀨那面癱變臉」、「你們男生太得意了吧」，吵得讓想裝毫不知情的岩瀨愛子也忍不住扶額。

「要不、乾脆陪他們玩一次吧。」她盯著書裡的文字默道。

*  
學期排行榜一出，所有一年級生都緊張地聚到走廊看這次勝負，當中以「植村」為首的學生最為緊張。

「怎樣、怎樣，他考上了三十名嗎？」好幾個男生堆到榜前伸頭縮頸，迫得前面的人不住後退，其中一個更忍不住怒目相向，可惜對打了雞血的男生群中沒有效用。

「哎，不要擠，正看著呢！」植村湊迎細看，三十三、三十二、三十一……一直到二十八才發現「植村高志」時立馬歡呼：「耶，做到了！」

「啊甚麼，第幾名？」他身後的男生興奮地將他衣領拉後。「岩瀨呢？」

「二十八，升了差不多五名！本大爺要做還是做到的嘛！」植村洋洋得意大笑。「至於岩瀨——我可沒在第十至三十名內看到她的名字！哈哈，這次等看好戲了！」他扭頭看一旁款款走來的岩瀨愛子露出勝利者的笑容。

「的確，好戲上演了。」因為植村的話而備受注目的岩瀨愛子依舊表現平靜，甚至是從容不迫地穿過人群來到榜的前方，看著那群男生淡然道。

細長且白晢的手指由她的腰間的位置，也就是大概榜上第五十名的位置開始向上滑動，經過植村的名字，然後落到眼線水平，再略高的位置便顯示出「岩瀨愛子」的名字，手指往左一劃，名次顯示是「2」。

「有點可惜呢，嗯，植村君？」岩瀨愛子看著名次偏了偏頭，語調平緩說著，但眼睛卻是快速閃過一絲詫異。

明明已經不犯那些故意的錯，但竟然不是拿第一名……看起來腦子意外的好啊，那個第一名：高木秋人。

岩瀨愛子的腦海隨即出現了一位褐黃頭髮戴眼鏡的男生。真是位了不起的少年，她心想。可在看到其他人難以置信、甚至用怪物的眼神望向她的時候，那瞬間她也不禁懊悔。

「自己真是太年輕了，這麼容易就被人挑釁。」岩瀨愛子暗想。不過根據老師們的尿性，既然有這麼一位平易近人又才色兼備的第一少年，她也不需再因怕麻煩而刻意藏拙了；而同學那方面，反正在他們眼中印象已經不太好，成績好壞也沒有影響了。

*  
這次考試不但成功地讓一眾看不起岩瀨愛子的少年吃癟，也讓岩瀨愛子解決了一直以來的煩惱，所以當她走出校門的時候心情可謂絕佳，然而這份好心情被突如其來的電話打破了。

「喂，我是……」

「愛子。」聽到男人沙啞的聲音傳來，岩瀨愛子眉頭一皺。

「你又喝醉了吧。」儘管只是隔著電話，但多年的認識便可讓岩瀨愛子篤定地判斷對方的現狀。不就走了個男的嘛，你又得著把自己搞得這麼頹廢嗎？！以你的資本還怕沒有女和男給你泡嗎？

「……」聽到對方咕噥不清的話，她眉頭直跳，果斷掛去電話。然後迅即撥電話給琴子阿姨：「抱歉，今天會遲點回來。」待對方「嗯」一聲回應後，通話就終止了。

岩瀨愛子心情複雜地看著電話，最終還是乘電車，然後走到附近便利店買了兩盒便當，一路步行到男人所住的公寓。

*

象徵式地按了門鈴，岩瀨愛子直接推門進去——那家伙根本連門也沒鎖上。脫下鞋子，岩瀨愛子逕自穿過走廊四處亂倒的啤酒罐，將書包和便當放到尚算乾淨的一角後，便走到倒在牆邊不醒人事的男人面前，一巴掌打到他的頭上。

「！」男人吃疼地抬起頭，琥珀色的眸子在一頭長得把臉蓋住的黑髮中隱約可見。

「來了啊……」伸出蒼白的手將頭髮往後攏，黑髮男人性感沙啞的聲音從口中傳出。

「對啊，看你死了沒。」紫髮少女嫌棄地看著男人，不由自主嘆了口氣，走到廚房熟練拿出垃圾袋，彎下腰撿拾滿地都是的罐子。男人見狀，跌跌碰碰地站起來，走到少女身旁似乎想幫忙時隨即被喝止。

「乖乖到那邊去休息，現在的你不給我添亂就是幫忙了。」岩瀨愛子瞪向男人，對方只得聽命走回原位，挨著牆看少女滿屋子亂走。

「……抱歉，又給你惹麻煩。」男人垂下首，表情不明地道。

「有自覺是很好，但馬後炮是沒意義的。」少女只是轉動眼珠望向聲音的方向。「清醒了嗎，政宗？」

其實依舊叫對方作「少年」也沒有錯，但自那天以後對方已是全然脫去少年人該有的青澀模樣，使她根本再沒法調戲般喚他「少年」，只能老老實實地看著他，由不善言辭的少年嵯峨政宗蛻變成如今這個頹然無力的男人高野政宗。

「……」

可以揍你嗎混帳(╯°Д°)╯ ┻━┻

大抵是怨念太明顯，高野政宗偏了偏頭，看著對方紫色的眼眸字正腔圓地說：「我餓了。」

很好，看起來相當清醒。岩瀨愛子拿著已打了結的垃圾袋，毫不留情地往對方那張俊臉「啪」過去。「拿去扔。」

被裝滿啤酒罐的袋糊了一臉的高野政宗用骨節分明的手拈著袋子，拖著腳步往門外走去。留下來的岩瀨愛子先把買來的其中一個便當放冰箱，另一個則用微波爐翻熱。設定好時間後，她又想了想，走到睡房準備執拾。

「……我是說你不愁沒女沒男泡，但不是叫你去炮啊混蛋！」岩瀨愛子死死地盯住那凌亂的床單，以及上頭還似乎殘留的「嗶」液一臉苦逼。

小心腎虧啊你們這些滿腦子都是「愛是做出來」的雄性生物！

*  
最後她還是認命地將床單丟到洗衣機裡，然後當她搞定好一切後，高野政宗也從外面回來了。到外走過一趟的他明顯精神了點，但比平常人蒼白的病弱模樣還是令人母性大發，有種想擁他入懷的衝動。

可惜她沒有母性可言。岩瀨愛子坐到飯桌前，用死魚眼的目光看著走路弱不禁風的男人，直接把便當擺到對方面前：「吃吧。」最好撐死你。

高野政宗也不客氣，一把拉開椅子坐下，拿著筷子就將飯往嘴塞去。「你不吃？」塞住飯的他說話意外地清晰。

「那是明天的份。」免得有誰又因光灌酒而忘了吃飯。岩瀨愛子雙手抱胸，看到對方老實地吃下三分二便當才站起，走到沙發那頭拿回書包。

「別送我了。」她發聲制止他的動作，心裡又不禁嘆息。

「好好照顧自己，下次我再來。」

***  
聽著社會科老師正洋洋灑灑地道出日本戰國時期的種種梟雄，岩瀨愛子百無聊賴地在上亂塗亂寫。不是說不感興趣，而正因為太感興趣，有關的事蹟早已在她小學的時候通通看過一遍，以致現在她不用聽都能猜到老師接下來要說的內容。

不過她還是個良好學生，至少不能做出那些不聽課就能考到一、二名那類純拉仇恨值的行為，所以她依然是盡責地在筆記上寫下重點，始終測驗是有標準答案，哪怕用自己文字表述得如何好，往往分數也不會是滿分。

仔細一看，筆記上除了是老師談及的重點，就是用漢字寫下的小說大綱。沒錯，雖是有點潦草，但仍是能看出中國漢字的龍飛鳳舞。

但為何不用日文寫呢？理由當然不是想秀她與眾不同之處，而是非常普通的想法——害羞，她沒認為自己比同年人多活了二十多年就能成為出色作者，更不用跟宇佐見秋彥那類才華橫溢的小說家相比。

不論是以前還是現在，她頂多只是位愛創作、想法奇特的二線作家而已，配上現在這個年紀才堪堪稱為天才——如果她沒隱藏年齡在網絡寫作的話。正因如此，她沒有興趣大肆張揚自己是作家這件事，另一方面用中文寫作也不會這麼容易讓人知道相關內容，也能算是懷念那曾經二十多年人生的方法之一。

看到老師瞄了牆壁上的時鐘後合上課本，岩瀨愛子也跟著放下筆，等待班長大喊「站立」跟老師敬禮。

重過中學的日子頗算愜意，她不單一嚐當學霸俯視同學的滋味，也多了機會接觸不同的書本，大大滿足了她愛好閱讀的心。趁著難得寧靜的午飯時間，岩瀨愛子坐在座位上遠眺窗外的風光明媚，細嚼麵包神遊太虛。

「岩瀨，筆記能借給我嗎？」一黑影遮住了光，讓她不得不轉頭望向來人。

「見吉同學是沒注意到那一點了？」岩瀨愛子問道。剛說畢她便意識自己的話太沖，為了不被人覺得過於傲慢，她決定在橙髮馬尾女生露出不爽前補充：「我的字太潦草，怕你會看不懂。」沒事她才不會給自己樹立敵人，除非是那些自動找荏的白痴。

為免對方不信，岩瀨愛子還把筆記打開，展示課堂內容的部分。果然見吉露出恍然大悟的模樣，有點不好意思說：「抱歉，我還以為你不願意呢！其實就是川中島之戰那個部分，嗯……其實完全不懂老師在說啥。」

看到對方大大咧咧地說出自己的問題，岩瀨愛子很快就在課本劃下重點，然後再寫上幾句作解說。「你先看看。」說畢就把書遞給對方。見吉似是受寵若驚地收下，連聲保證一定會在放學前歸還。

對於像見吉這類型的女生，岩瀨愛子是存有好感的，不僅是因為自己無法輕易做到直率坦蕩的性格，亦是因曾經有這類型的朋友帶著自己走進社會、和其他人結交，不過都是以前的事了，現在的她斷是沒法再輕易交心。

到了放學的時候，見吉果然把書交回她的面前。「岩瀨同學，真的衷心感激您的幫助！」

你在搞笑麼？(눈_눈) 沒事你用敬語說話幹嘛，這九十度鞠躬又是甚麼鬼？

岩瀨愛子頓時覺得頭有點疼、心有點累，先前腦海那爽俐開朗的女子形象瞬間碎成了渣。

*  
所謂「無心插柳柳成蔭」，見吉成功以她牛皮般頑強的功力將岩瀨愛子扯進她的朋友圈中，讓岩瀨愛子在接下來的日子親身體驗了一把女子初中生的日常。

「……所以說啊，普遍來說男生不是應該向女生展現他們『強而有力的臂彎』麼？真是一點紳士風度也沒有。」見吉一臉憤慨地踱步，不時向樹蔭下兩個女生證求認同。

「就算男生多強壯也好，跟見吉一比，全都是渣渣。」岩瀨愛子伸手將前面的垂髮別到耳旁。「與其出醜不如藏拙啊。」

「岩瀨同學這話說得有點……」另一位有著一頭柔順且富光澤的棕髮女生有點無奈。

「岩瀨你的誇獎方式怎麼讓我感覺有點微妙……美保，她是在誇我很厲害對吧？」見吉扭頭問道。

「嗯，是啊。」雖然是有點過火，但也是事實就對了，亞豆微微一笑。

少女你怎麼能這樣乖‧巧‧萌‧萌‧噠(｡･ω･｡)

對於像亞豆這類純正乖乖女，岩瀨愛子總有一種「要好好愛護國家幼苗」的錯覺，所以說起話來沒法像跟見吉一樣隨便，普通玩笑還是能說，不過主要對象是見吉。

「嘛，見吉果然見吉。」

「的確呢。」

「那算是甚麼！」

嗯，今天風兒有點喧囂。

*  
跟著見吉和亞豆兩人打鬧著的日子比岩瀨愛子想像更快地過去，也讓她漸漸適應了與小學截然不同的社交生活。

小學生和中學生最不同的，大概就是不會再看到以好奇為名，實際混合了不自覺的優越感的眼神。她不知道別人是怎樣看待小孩子，可他們的天真無邪，往往比那些故意嘲諷的人更為惡毒。

因為他們根本沒有同情人的想法，在對方眼中，與眾不同就是異類，異類就更不需要同情。岩瀨愛子仍記得她甫踏出校門時，在旁的同學全然不在乎聽者的感受，大叫著「你爸爸媽媽不來接你，你下次跟岩瀨一起玩吧」。

那時她故意不動聲色地蹲下身，佯裝找東西，果不其然聽見另一人大聲反駁：「誰跟那個被扔掉的傢伙一樣！我的爸爸媽媽是有錢人，忙著賺錢才沒來，你明天可不要找我要遊戲機才好！」

就衝向這點，岩瀨愛子從沒有打算跟他們搞好關係，也懶得裝友善。平日放學回琴子阿姨家時候，政宗早已在家，於是她就很自動縮沙發一角，做著自己的事，後來也才跟他慢慢熟稔。

這樣算起來，見吉和亞豆還真是她第一次結識的朋友呢，她托著下巴想道。「真是不可思議。」

大抵是聯想到一些事，岩瀨愛子蹙了蹙眉。聽到左邊傳來沉實「咚」的一聲，她扭頭便瞥見一臉沒睡醒的黑髮男人，只得認命地走向對方身旁扶著，不再去想剛才的事。

「少喝點會死嗎？！每次非得要把自己弄成這種人不像人、鬼不像鬼的模樣……」本來氣焰高漲的少女看到對方茫然的眼神，語氣便不自覺放軟下來。

「律……」不自覺的呢喃從男人的嘴裡冒出，岩瀨愛子的眼眸閃過一絲陰霾，將對方放到在沙發後，跟琥珀的眼睛對上時已變回淡然的模樣，再看不見無任何情緒波動。

***  
初中的輕鬆學習除了讓岩瀨愛子有更多的時間放在網絡小說上，也讓她開始思考多做幾份兼職的可能性。

雖然之前趁著假期也做了一陣子的兼職，可是應該考慮到年紀太小的緣故，人家也不敢讓自己做太長時間，不過對方倒是同意讓她在餐廳繼續工作，但只有在學校假期期間才可以延長工作時間，也因這一點，岩瀨愛子在這家離學校有半個小時路程的餐廳已做了五個多月了。

岩瀨愛子當初也是捏一把冷汗，生怕有人發現，不過日子長了也開始寬下心。啊，居然沒有任何師生發現，在自己離校不遠的地方，有位學生在那兒打工打了快半年也真是太幸運了(*´∀`)

如今想起她也要額手稱慶，畢竟光靠網絡小說還真的賺不了多少，而且她的名氣現在還小，仍需要很長時間才能回到以前靠動筆能養活自己的生活，所以現在基本還是要依賴兼職賺到的錢過日子。

——不過如果加長工時的話，去看政宗那傢伙的時間也會縮短不少吧。

「嘖。」

想到這點她忍不住苦惱起來，又不是全職保姆，她不可能老是跑到那邊監督他起居飲食，真是的，他到底何時才可以變回以前……不對，回到以前的狀況也好不了多少，總之，起碼要讓他像個平常大學生才行——

「知道了沒？」岩瀨愛子看著她撿了無數次的「男屍」(不是你們想的那種之後啪*啪*啪，想歪的自己面壁)，按捺著自己想上前給對方一拳的衝動。

「哦。」哦你妹啊，反正你就是沒打算放到心裡對吧！看到他依然不怎麼清醒的模樣，她眉頭緊緊地皺起。

「話說你大學上得怎麼樣？」她看不過眼，逕自走到廚房沖了杯蜂蜜水後，將它遞給的對方後便坐到其身旁。「小心燙。」(<\---這是錯誤示範，記得不能用熱水泡蜂蜜哦wink)

高野政宗接過杯子後，此時倒是聽見少女的提醒，雙手只是握住杯，並沒有立刻喝下，直到手心因汲取杯子溫度而暖和起來才開口道：「還行吧。」說畢才舉起杯喝了口。

——最好是。

岩瀨愛子只是哼了一聲，沒有把話說出口，反而對方伸手揉了揉她的頭。

*  
「……」一張蒼白的唇不停張合，似是想告訴少女一些話，但就如被按了靜音的電視一樣，她連半點的聲響也聽不到。

到底是誰？岩瀨愛子將視線從對方的唇挪開，下意識地選擇慢慢往臉上移動，但對方的臉龐卻是一片模糊不清，只有雙閃著奇異目光的眸子一動不動地看著自己，她凝視著那眼瞳一會後頓然渾身一僵，張嘴就要吐出那個名字——

「！」醒來之際，岩瀨愛子只覺自己彷彿經歷了場酷劫。全身的力氣盡散，就如癱瘓似的完全動彈不得，只能費力地睜眼看著天花板，等待著那劇烈鼓動著的心臟開始有平伏的跡象，以及自己的四肢開始有回復知覺，她才能緩緩撐住床坐了起來。

瞄向書桌的時鐘，上面的分針和時針顯示現在離六點鐘還有近半小時。她抿了抿嘴，伸手就往自己的額頭撫去，卻沒有感覺到自己預期中的濕黏感，心裡詫異一番，她轉而檢視全身，發現身體也是在很乾爽的狀況，唯獨是心那種嚇一身冷汗的錯覺揮之不去。回想剛才夢中的情景，她仍是心有餘悸。

像是有人在警告自己一樣。她皺了皺眉頭，閉目稍歇一會就掀開被子下床，往盥洗室的方向走去，不管怎樣，此刻她只想好好地洗一個澡。

……

「♪~」岩瀨愛子輕哼小曲走回臥室，雖然不習慣一大早就洗澡，但她也不得不承認，這種感覺好到不行，令她剛才在溫熱的水下曾花一分鐘考慮過以後早點爬起來沐浴梳洗。

不過果然還是睡覺比較好。她坐到桌前，將鏡子放近自己，在默默凝望著自己上面的倒影一陣子後，她施然地用毛巾擦了擦頭髮，期間還是忍不住打了個哈欠。

「總覺得有點不安啊，明晚請琴子阿姨幫忙擬定一份吧。」將頭髮擦得半乾後，她莫名其妙地對著鏡子自言自語道。

*  
從高野琴子手中接過文件後，岩瀨愛子到現在還記得，對方在自己提出那種要求時臉上浮現出的不可思議及複雜的神情，但教她同樣感到詫異的，是對方的回應。

——「我很早以前就已經寫好了，只是她從來都沒有說過要。」

岩瀨愛子將文件取出，仔細地再看條文一遍後，又小心翼翼地放回文件袋裡，然後再三確定了文件在抽屜裡靜靜地躺著，才用鑰匙鎖好。在完成一系列的動作後，她終於呼出一口氣，也感覺到心裡踏實了不少。

她究竟在擔心甚麼？注意到自己小動作的岩瀨愛子不禁揚起個苦笑。往自己臉頰用力一拍，她將專注力重新放回寫作上，開始構思小說接下來的走向……才怪。

功課甚麼的在那場奇怪的夢以後就沒有碰過啊，她再不動筆做就真的保不住自己的學年排位了！

岩瀨愛子一臉深惡痛絕地瞪著佈滿桌面一大半的功課，將小說的設定筆記放到一旁，然後開始趕工。存稿都快沒了，待會還有繼續碼字，今晚還能睡嗎……

一邊刷著國文的題目，她一邊分神地想著接下來的一個星期的事情。臨近學期的完結，學校應該也差不多宣佈考核的內容，所以功課方面的要求量會放寬一點，那麼她在課堂上需要集中精神的時間會相對增加，但換句話說，在課業佔下課後的時間相對來言也會減少。

要是這樣的話，她在週末裡多一份兼職也是可以的，至於時間，她想還是四小時內吧，畢竟她還是不怎麼放心那傢伙一個人；當然學業上的考量也有，以她學校的成績，如果目標是考上日本第一的學府仍有一大截的距離，現在的話還是不能掉以輕心。

——日本第一，明明有著同樣才能，兩姐妹的選擇還真不一樣，也難怪阿姨會那麼吃驚。

腦海浮現了兩對相似又有著截然不同神情的眼眸，岩瀨愛子的紫眸慢慢浮上一層冰霜。握著筆的手就在本子上重重劃下了一個句點後，很快就被合上扔到一旁，然後桌上的本子再打開時，已經換成英語的作業。


	2. Chapter 2

***  
將課堂的要點迅速地抄好後，岩瀨愛子略看了一眼，覺得沒甚麼遺漏之處便趕緊執拾東西，離開學校。

應該趕得及吧，她心裡默默祈禱，步伐也慢慢加快起來，直到眼前出現一扇木門，上方掛著一塊兔子舉著「REST」字樣的銅牌，她才輕呼口氣，儀容稍作整理便推門而入。

「非常抱歉，今天下課晚了。」

她恭敬地向檯面前的男人躬身，對方倒是不在意地笑道：「學生比較忙嘛。放心，現在客人並不多，岩瀨先去換衣服吧。」

她點了點頭，迅即走進餐廳的更衣室，出來的時候已是一件黑色的襯衫配搭橙色圍裙的裝扮。她與其他店員打了個招呼後，就跟他們一同清潔餐廳的地板、飯桌及點算餘下食材。

看到所有準備工作都完成了，男人也放下剛拭淨了玻璃杯，推門將牌子反過來，回來後向店員豎起了大拇指。

此時此刻，窗外的天空已經由橙黃色褪成天剛亮時的淺藍，而後又添上了抹濃密的藍，兩種顏色混在一起，呈現出漸變的美。

「叮咚。」

餐廳剛好迎來一位客人，看到對方走到卡座坐好，她便連忙走到他的旁邊。

「歡迎光臨，請問您要……是的，今天的推介是這款奶油玉米蘑菇濃湯，配套的有香蒜鮮蝦蕃茄天使麵，或是西班牙海鮮飯……好的。」岩瀨愛子一邊記下，一邊向他介紹相關的菜式。

客人點好後，她重覆一次菜單，看到對方沒有異議後才微微躬身，然後就小跑到廚房那邊放大聲線道：「奶油玉米蘑菇濃湯配西班牙海鮮飯一份！」

「明白！」聞言廚房的大伙兒也開始動手準備。

……

岩瀨愛子向店長、店員道別後，也緩緩地走回家。雖然只是四個小時，而且還有八個人跟她一同分擔工作量，但由一大早忙到晚上才有時間休息的感覺一點也不好受。

回家後還有功課測驗……想到這兒她已經完全提不起勁，只想快點回去洗洗睡了。儘管心裡依然哀怨，她表面也是目無表情地走著，直到離家還有半個鐘左右的路程中，有個人從巷子裡走了出來，擋到她面前說了一番話，她的雙眼才露出震驚的神情。

*  
「吶，難得放假了，岩瀨快過來跟我們逛街吧！」充滿活力的嗓音直直傳到耳鼓，稍稍沖淡了岩瀨愛子的不快情緒。

「不了，我有要事。」更何況，現在她沒那個心情。

「欸？岩瀨的話測驗甚麼根本不用擔心啊！」聲音立即變得失落，但很快振作起來，又再次鼓動她前來。

「……是私事。」岩瀨愛子頓了頓，還是決定說出來。對方似乎沒料到這種情況，手機那頭沉默了好一會才說：「對不起，那……下次再約吧。」

正當岩瀨愛子打算道別時，對方驀地說道：「有甚麼事的話一定要說出來啊！」

她頓時感到心裡一陣暖意流入，嘴角不由得揚起來。「謝謝你，見吉。」

把電話關掉後，她已斂起了笑意，再次走回座位，之前攔路的男人正坐在她對面施然地喝茶。她坐下來以後，男人隨即露出公式化的笑容：「朋友嗎？愛子看起來生活不錯啊。」

「跟你無關。」岩瀨愛子淡然地瞥了他一眼就坐下。「岩瀨。」

「啊？」莫名其妙的話讓男人一臉不解看著少女，對方於是再次重覆：「叫我岩瀨。」他沒有資格叫她名字。

「真冷淡，跟你母親——」

「——閉嘴，我沒興趣跟你閑話家常。」少女的雙眼隱約浮出怒意。她終是沒法維持冷靜，直接就打斷對方的話。

男人識趣地住嘴不再說那些套近話，索性開門見山道：「錢不夠了，借我。」

「臉皮真夠厚，你沒錢關我屁事。」眼前這家伙的卑劣，又再一次刷新了岩瀨愛子對他的印象。

「好歹父女一場，何必這樣呢？」男人訕訕一笑。「那時候我不是不想見你，只是大人的事情總沒有這樣簡單解決。」

「那還真是謝謝你沒來，不然我肯定活不下來。」岩瀨愛子冷笑道：「光是跟你這個距離就覺得呼吸困難了。」

「你——」男人一時憋不住氣，就露出了猙獰的臉孔，往桌用力一拍站起來。

「這是求人的態度？」岩瀨愛子眉往上一挑，淡定端起桌上紅茶品嚐。真是可惜這杯紅茶，環境和對象都讓它變得難喝，啊，當然後者影響更甚。

「你想怎樣？！」男人作了個深呼吸，勉強平復心情坐下。

「這句話我問才對吧。從來沒見過面的家伙突然扔下一話說『你是我女兒』，然後下一秒找對方要錢。」岩瀨愛子也不廢話，擱下茶杯就往後一倚，眼內冷意未有絲毫減弱。

其實不是沒見過，打從小時候被推往親戚家照顧時，她就或多或少聽到些冷嘲熱諷，還有那位久久不見的母親會接她回去小住，但偶爾拎住一男人的相片盯著發呆，都能讓她一點點地猜到自己生父是誰，不過沒有人會相信那個年紀的自己將這種事記得一清二楚而已。

「就算你不願承認，我們還是有血緣關係！」男人死咬著這點不放，讓她越感煩厭和急躁。

「少拿血緣說事，給我立馬簽下斷絕關係聲明。」岩瀨愛子立刻從包裡拿出一份文件攤到桌面。多虧琴子阿姨是律師，有關的條文和內容全部給她、或者是那個女人——她的生母準備好。

沒想到那時的預感會成真，她看著桌上的文件百感交雜，但很快就將視線挪回到男人身上，臉上仍是一片冰冷。

「三百萬，三百萬日元我就簽下。」望向對面的少女，男人狠狠咬牙道。

大概是被債務逼得沒辦法了，男人自知不可能從對方監護人手中取得一分一毫，所以才一心跑來找少女，想用認親的方式感動對方要錢，可是看到少女一副冷然的神情就知道不可能了，就想以滿足要求作條件，乾脆敲了一大筆金額。

「你是認真嗎，我怎可能有這麼多？！」岩瀨愛子是料到對方會獅子開大口，但也一下子被他的開價嚇到了。

「我才不管，要麼你現在馬上給我，要麼不簽。」似是抓到她的軟肋，男人眼露精光，直接發話。

「七十萬！」

「好啊。」他無聊地擺弄著餐具，一臉怡然自得。「那我每星期都來一趟吧，關心一下女兒的生活。」

「——！」

……

幾乎是跟菜市場砍價一樣，對方最終「勉為其難」地接受一百萬，並要求少女一星期內交到他的手上。

「那麼下週再見囉。」男人得意地笑著，走時刻意往少女的耳畔輕道。

岩瀨愛子看著對方離開的時候依然是極力維持平靜，直到背影消失於視線範圍才感覺到身體慢慢癱瘓下來，雙手早已不住顫抖。

該感激那人渣選擇傾談的地點夠偏僻嗎？她無力一笑。看著餐廳內外了無人煙的模樣，剛才的怒火已經盡散，只餘下了徹骨冰冷。

***

並不是沒想過撥電話，或是直接跑到政宗那邊求助，但岩瀨愛子比誰都清楚，這是沒有任何意義：這是屬於岩瀨愛子必須面對的事，不能夠逃避；另一廂，她也不想看到那個心思纖細的孩子為她費任何心神，他自己的傷仍沒癒合，需要時間去恢復過來，而且這種齷齪事——

她驀地想起那天狠狠地關上門的少年，琥珀色的瞳仁竟浮現出近乎歇斯底里的情緒，那時心裡就難受起來，卻隱約冒出些許……喜悅，在察覺到同時，罪疚感亦鋪天蓋地湧來。

她承認她不是好人，但也不會去當那些自己不好過，非要扯人一同受罪的人。

而且她已經不想再欠他們了，不論是琴子阿姨，還是政宗。

說起那傢伙，最近替他整理屋子的時候都忘記看一下空太了。不知道那隻小萌物過得怎麼呢，如果現在抱著的是牠而不是背包，那軟呼呼身軀或許能帶點溫暖給現在的自己。

她勉強地笑著，紫色的雙眸一眨不眨地凝視著發光的手機屏幕。

「五十萬……」她喃喃自語，握住手機的手勁不自覺地加大。

這筆錢是那個女人唯一留給她的東西，加上她一直勤儉節約，自上初中後更是只用兼職回來的錢過日子，沒怎樣動用過戶口的金額，饒是如此，那筆錢還是從百多萬用得只剩下五十萬。

日本漫畫家太多了，可是有名氣的少，能夠一舉成名、賺得巨款的更是少中又少，尤其是少女漫畫，競爭和成名的難度比少年漫畫更甚，她——岩瀨幸子作為一名新人漫畫家，在漫畫與女兒下毫不猶豫就選定了前者，但拚命工作所賺取的名利與付出的汗水根本不成正比，而如今戶口內的錢都已是岩瀨幸子拚命工作好幾年才得到的。

如果現在用掉，那她留過自己的東西可是一樣不剩了，但又如何？

岩瀨幸子跟那個男人一樣，除了身上流著的血脈之外，就跟街上的陌生人毫無區別。現在以一筆錢就可徹底去掉這一段關係，對她不論今後都是有利無害的。

這是唯一的機會，她必須要好好把握。

岩瀨愛子的眼眸沉下，漸漸變得堅定起來，手機屏幕的螢光映照著的臉龐卻顯出幾分蒼白和脆弱。

*  
「真是意外，岩瀨竟然要提早要工資。」吉木一臉詫異地望著跟前的少女，而少女一副淡定的模樣，彷彿剛才所講的不過是「天氣真好」這類閑聊。

「有想要的東西。」岩瀨愛子極力維持表面的平靜，但語氣卻洩漏出一絲的急促。

明白明白。吉木看著少女的掩飾，心裡很自然地就腦補出一青春可愛的少女看著櫥窗華美而昂貴的衣裙一臉渴求的模樣，隨即一臉了然，放了幾張紙幣到信封內，然後遞給少女。少女有些尷尬地接過信封後，打開之際瞳孔即不受控的擴大。

「這是？！」

「岩瀨你來我這兒有段時間了吧，又勤奮好學，雖然看起很嚴肅，但不少人跟我說你很有耐性。上個月水島不是病了麼，她後來向我說你直接替她值班，結果整天都沒有休息。」吉木露出了燦爛的笑容道。

「那是因為水島小姐在工作方面一直幫了我不少，我只是不想欠她人情而已！」大概從沒想過對方會說出這件事，岩瀨愛子滿臉困窘地道。

「總之我不能收這麼多！」她把多出來的錢放到桌上，準備離開。吉木卻先她一步，把錢塞回她的手：「你值得的。」

接著道：「不要一直為覺得自己欠人情，大家從來沒這樣想過。」吉木看見少女錯愕的表情，展露出些微無奈的笑容。

「我好歹也是個老闆，也想嘗嘗一把錢扔到別人手上，然後霸氣側漏說句『爺有錢，任性』，岩瀨你就當滿足一下……對不起，我錯了。」

所以別用這種「我看錯你了，你竟然是這種人」的眼神看他了，話說人怎麼越來越多啊！

在吉木快被眾人鄙視得淚崩之前，岩瀨愛子緊攥著信封，先一步離開餐廳往銀行方向走去。未幾她又再次走出來，只是心情略有放鬆。

「還欠三萬多……之後的錢可以用到派報紙那邊兼職，應該勉強足夠。」她心裡默默想道，一不留神就撞上了路人。

「啊……對不起。」她連忙回神道歉，但對方沒有理睬，搖頭晃腦地走過了，倒是他身後跟著的一個頭髮蓬鬆的男人向自己連聲道歉，一晃神，兩人又再遠去。

真是怪人。岩瀨愛子看著那走路搖擺不定的少年，視線不由得被對方跟自己有點兒類近的粉紫色頭髮吸引。

——總覺得在那裡見過。

岩瀨愛子偏了偏頭，將思緒拋開又繼續前進。

*  
一大清早，岩瀨愛子就趕忙走到報攤。

「拜託你了！」報攤的負責人將一疊報紙交岩瀨愛子的手中，她掂了掂重量，向對方表示「沒問題」後便踏著自行車出發。

——首先是住在XX道的佐藤、安田和源，接下是附近那的住宅區，他們住戶全部都有訂購，再下來的是對面的……

看清楚住址後，岩瀨愛子重重地吸了口氣，一鼓作氣地往前踩去。

選擇派報紙的理由很簡單，不單程序容易，不須太多的交流，而日薪也有5000円左右，幾乎對每個想兼職賺點零用錢的學生來言，都是份不錯的工作，唯一一點，大概就是要清晨三、四時開始工作，直至七時，學生都吃不太消，所以因而卻步的人也不少，所幸如此，要得到這份工作並不難。

除去吉木老闆好人以外，當初也是因為上述的問題，故此她只是選擇在餐廳工作，不過現在這份工作可是她急切需要。

甩了下因睡眠不夠而變得混沌的頭腦，她將報紙丟到門口的位置便繼續工作——還有近一半的工作量呢。

終於，當岩瀨愛子將所有的報紙派發好後，便踩回報攤那邊，收到工資後隨即踏回租車處還車，然後連忙趕回學校。

「怎麼了，岩瀨，最近你好像很累？」盡力熬過了首兩節課堂後，她用力按著太陽穴，希望可以緩和痛楚。

「通宵了幾天，沒事。」抬起眼瞼，岩瀨愛子安撫看起來有些憂心的見吉。聽到回應，對方狐疑地望向她，於是她又再次回答：「最近找到了本有趣的書，不小心看過頭了。」

「還真是『岩瀨愛子』的風格，但是也稍為注意下身體吧。」見吉嘆氣。「那麼看完了嗎？」

「嗯……差不多了。」她含糊地回應，只要明天晚上，一切都會告一段落。

*  
「一百萬。」岩瀨愛子手持沉甸甸的信封，將另一張輕薄的聲明信推到男人面前。

這裡依然是上次見面的地方，如今在夜幕低垂的一刻更顯荒涼。男人的雙眼自信封的出現便直直地盯著看，全然沒留意岩瀨愛子越來越沉的臉色。

「你不把錢給我，我怎麼知道數目對不對？」男人已經徹底拋下那副慈父的偽裝，一雙手不住交接磨擦。

「就你這種愛錢的傢伙也看不出的話，就枉你白騙了這麼多人。」岩瀨愛子也懶得給他好臉色，開口直嗆。

「還真是嘴不饒人。來，先把錢給我，我再簽。」男人滿臉笑容，向店員揚手要了杯咖啡，仍是一副從容淡定面對她的要求。

「好啊。」岩瀨愛子突然乾脆地答應，男人有些愕然，但很快就被信封吸引著視線。

就在少女從位子起來走近男人，要把錢放到其手中之際，她右手倏地閃現一道銀光，男人的脖子就被一把小刀抵住。

「簽吧。」

「你……？！」男人大吃一驚，被迫抬起的頭高高仰起，那對變得陰森的眼狠瞪向少女，但與他對視的少女沒有絲毫慌亂，眼眸仍舊冰冷。

「別旨意我會在你簽字前放手。」

男人暗暗唾罵一聲，執起桌上的筆，在聲明紙大筆一揮，「澤越止」三字便完完整整印在紙上。仔細一看，他的字跡並不算差，甚至還可稱得上俊逸，跟他那張能欺騙無知少女的臉一樣，可惜掩蓋不了他的本質。

伸手接過紙，岩瀨愛子再細細看過才摺起收好，男人則早已在對方挪開手時，一把抓起信封打開數著，她眼底裡厭惡又添了幾分。

「一百萬。」男人喜滋滋地收好了信封，放到口袋，便在準備離開卡座之際，他似是想到些甚麼，又轉過頭來，她皺起眉不解地望向他。

「難得最後見面，叫聲PAPA怎樣？」男人一副捨不得的模樣，抬手就往少女的臉蛋一摸，少女立馬拍開，一臉噁心地後退。

「滾！」

男人也不在意，大好心情絲毫不受影響，大步流星走出餐廳。

岩瀨愛子臉冷如霜盯住那個背影，手不斷往被觸碰的地方狠狠搓擦，手背、右邊臉頰迅即變得通紅，直到感覺到這些地方火辣辣起來，開始發疼，她才垂手停下動作。

良久，當她覺得男人已走遠以後，她始推門離開餐廳。此刻，夜空無月，點點星光閃爍其中，陣陣的寒意讓她不由得環抱著身軀，飛快跑離這片僻遠之地。

……

原來已經快十二點了。

岩瀨愛子在電車內小小地打了個盹後，一睜眼就看見手機顯示11：57p.m.。她快速地眨了眨眼，原本還有些水霧的眼眸回復澄明，就伸了個懶腰，徐徐走出車站。

——叔叔阿姨應該睡了吧，幸虧跟他們說了聲會到朋友家裡睡，不然還真的……

「喲，真早啊。」倏忽背後傳來一把男聲，聲音熟悉得想讓她直往回跑。

——說好的睡了呢_(┐「﹃ﾟ｡)_

「還……還好吧。」岩瀨愛子的頭咔嚓咔嚓的往後轉，一位高挺俊拔的男人輕倚牆壁，臉上露出似笑非笑的表情。

——我們不約好不好？ΩДΩ

*** 

「托某傢伙的福，我可是連家都回不了。」高野政宗下頜微揚，方向恰好是車站的時鐘，上面的時針宣告新一天的正式來臨。

誰要你等了？岩瀨愛子腹誹，但隨即想到另一問題：「為什麼你知道？」

高野政宗挺直腰板，直接向前邁步，她默默跟上對方。

「你最近好像很忙，都沒怎麼過來。我有點好奇，所以索性跟母親通過電話，她說你要到朋友家過夜，一聽就知道有問題了。」清了清喉嚨，他繼續：「像你這類家伙怎麼可能到『朋友家』留宿。」

「這算甚麼，詛咒我沒朋友嗎？」岩瀨愛子心裡一窒，沒想過連對方都看出了自己的毛病。「總比到處跟人約炮的傢伙強百倍。」

「少把問題扯到我身上來，現在先找個地方休息，待會再跟你好‧好‧談。」高野政宗扭頭往後方的少女一瞪，她心虛地撇頭不望。

高野政宗抓了抓頭，語氣無奈道：「正好他住在這附近，找他幫個忙吧。」話音剛落，他們已來到了一所公寓面前。

說不想再欠他們，但結果還是給他們添了麻煩……岩瀨愛子緊抿著唇瓣，心裡的愧疚又重了幾分。

「喂，橫澤，你睡了嗎？」高野政宗逕自拿起手機就撥了幾個數字，開口直道：「我是高野，過來借宿一宵。」

沒多久，一個男人就從公寓推門而出走了過來。遠遠一看，他的體型似乎高野政宗相當；待他走近街燈位置時，他的模樣才清晰可見：外貌尚算英俊，但眉頭間的摺痕和嚴肅的表情讓人難以接近。

「你以為現在幾點……咦？」男人眉頭緊緊皺起，原本語氣帶著不耐的話，在看到高野政宗不遠處的短髮少女猝然停止。

瞥見低頭躊躇不安的少女，高野政宗長臂一伸，直接將少女拉到自己身前。

「嘛，打擾了。」回望男人，他仍是一臉淡然。

「你……！」男人樣子瞬間活像吞下蒼蠅一樣，顫抖地指向高野政宗。

「別亂想了，她是妹‧妹！」高野政宗看到對方五味交雜神情，臉色猛然一沉。

你看起來還真毫無人品可言，岩瀨愛子斜望高野政宗，一臉嘲諷。

還不知這是誰惹的禍呢！高野政宗表情扭曲，怒視少女。

……

「總之你先在這休息一會吧。」向屋主借過客房，高野政宗毫不理會岩瀨愛子的掙扎，一把就要將她推進房間裡。

「喂你等……」岩瀨愛子一邊掙脫，一邊不滿地道：「我一點都不睏！要休息也是你！」

「小孩子就要乖乖地睡。」抗議無效。「別逞強，你這個禮拜都沒睡好對吧，黑眼圈都快比我重了。」

欸？岩瀨愛子一怔，手不由得撫上臉頰。「嘶——」她吃痛地倒吸了口氣。

原本正要轉身離去的高野政宗，扭過頭對她嘆道：「真不想睡的話，就好好給我利用這段時間，想待會要如何解釋。」說畢便拉上了房門。

岩瀨愛子止住了步伐，默默凝望被關上的房門，剛才腦海迅即湧現的畫面，在門關上的剎那間又回歸空白。

*  
「……對不起。」她語氣晦暗不明道。

現在岩瀨愛子身處的是高野政宗友人提供的住所x1，屋內人物x2，屋主橫澤表示不想摻合到別人家事當中，向兩人提出到屋外散個步的提議。

「給你幾個鐘頭的時間歸納整合，得出的結果是『對不起』，你語文成績是作弊回來的嗎，學霸小姐？」高野政宗挑眉，毫不留情地直斥。

「先是突然熬了對熊貓眼，然後就是放學不知跑到哪兒，沒到我這邊來又沒回家，跟著現在差不多翌日才回來，還帶著莫名的傷痕……」磁性好聽的嗓音愈發低沉，琥珀色眼睛慢慢瞇起，落到坐在對面身體越發僵硬少女上。

「我就這樣不值得依賴嗎？岩瀨愛子。」

本來因對方的話開始不安、甚至打算和盤托出的岩瀨愛子，在對方語音落下的剎那間神奇地穩住了自己。

她閉上眼輕輕吐出口氣，再睜開已回復昔日的模樣：「正因為我是『岩瀨愛子』，所以這件事必須要自己解決。」

「！」

「雖然把自己搞得挺狼狽的，但現在告一段落，已經雨過天晴了。」岩瀨愛子揚起笑容，直直望向高野政宗。

「這算是甚麼啊……」高野政宗凝視著少女如釋重負兼感激的微笑不禁懊惱，明明自己甚麼忙都沒有幫上，偏偏對方這種神情讓他沒法再追問。

「有種很微妙的感覺呢，明明上次還是我在為你擔心，現在剛剛相反。」岩瀨愛子呼出一口氣往後躺，一張被對疊過的紙從她口袋滑出。

「……」她心感不妙，連忙衝前要拾起紙張，但在手指觸到之前，高野政宗率先俯身撿起。

「等一下！不要看啊——」少女眼眸瞪大看著紙被攤開，在內容完全顯露之際，隨即慘不忍睹地捂臉轉開。

高野政宗看著白紙上方整整齊齊的「斷絕關係聲明」，再看看下方的兩個簽名，望向岩瀨愛子的眼頓時凌厲起來。

「哈，出色了啊愛‧子‧醬！」

「本当にすみませんでした (真的非常抱歉)！」இдஇ

*  
「抱歉橫澤，給你添麻煩了。」高野政宗看著廚房正在忙碌的男人道。

岩瀨愛子則離高野政宗有多遠便坐多遠，琉璃般的紫眸似乎含著水氣，讓剛出來的男人神色一怔，狐疑的眼神又落在高野政宗身上。

「你到底做了甚麼啊？」跟高野政宗不同，他的聲音感覺是更沉實渾厚，如今他不想嚇怕少女而刻意放柔的聲音，聽起來有點好笑。

「給後輩一點教訓而已。」在高野政宗散漫地回應期間，岩瀨愛子也重新調整好臉部表情，站起來向男人躬身，表示謝意。

「我是岩瀨愛子，是高野政宗的表妹，非常感激您的今天幫忙。」

看見少女恭敬的模樣，男人也鄭重地回應：「我是橫澤隆史，是高野的朋友。借宿一事只是舉手之勞而已，不用在意。」

「不過你的傷……」橫澤看著少女微腫的手背和臉頰，皺了皺眉道：「請等一下。」說畢他就放下餐點在飯桌，走到房間裡頭，出來的時候已提著一瓶的藥膏。

「用這個抹在上面會好一點。」他單手握著藥膏，遞到岩瀨愛子面前。

「您太客氣……這種傷不用管也會很快好的。」忽然跟一位不熟悉的人過近和說話讓岩瀨愛子神經一下子就繃緊起來，她不禁慌亂地揮了揮手。

怎料對方趁機將藥塞到她的手中：「女孩子的臉很重要，不能輕易留下傷痕。」與外表截然不同的溫和細心、以及在手心中留下的觸感讓岩瀨愛子愣住。

很快，她就見到了對方因他自己草率的舉動，臉龐開始有漲紅的跡象，她不禁輕笑起來。

「喂。」高野政宗看不過眼，主動發聲制止。岩瀨愛子收斂過分的笑聲，看著眼前已經算是滿臉通紅的男人道：「那就謝謝您了。」

「不用叫『您』，橫澤就可以了。對了，我直接叫你愛子可以嗎？」男人慢慢變回剛才的模樣，不過看起來又溫和了些。

大概從沒想過自己會這樣問她，橫澤注意地少女先是呆滯了一下，才點了點頭，嘴角不由得揚起。「那麼，愛子和高野先到飯桌那邊坐下吧，我到廚房再收拾一下。」

高野政宗沒有理會兩人，逕自坐到飯桌拿起吐司，看著岩瀨愛子也坐到飯桌後才開口道：「我還以為那家伙看起來不好相處，你會不怎樣跟他說話呢。」

「論不好相處的問題，我們也是半斤八兩，而且他也只是『看起來』而已。」岩瀨愛子白了高野政宗一眼，倒沒有像他自然地吃起早飯。

「說起來，你用了甚麼手段跟橫澤桑結識？」望著咬著吐司的高野政宗，她忍不住好奇問道，畢竟他們倆大相逕庭的性格，讓她完全沒法聯想到他們結交的情景。

「上學的時候恰好跟他同桌，自自然然地混熟了。」高野政宗只是輕描淡寫地說。「話說在你眼中我是怎樣的存在啊？用不著這樣損我吧。」

「你自己心知肚明，就那模樣還想別人給你甚麼好評語。」岩瀨愛子托著頭。「不過最近好像真的好轉了。」

「兩個人在說甚麼？」橫澤拉開椅子，坐到兩人的對面，順手就給了岩瀨愛子一杯果汁。「啊，謝謝。」她小聲道，伸手接過放在一旁。

「沒甚麼，不過是循例說教幾句罷了。」高野政宗自顧吃飯，沒在意岩瀨愛子與橫澤之間的舉動。

「連自己的妹妹都忍不住教訓這回事，你就不能好好注重下自己的行為嗎？」橫澤的語氣頗為無奈。

——是臉皮太厚了。

平常的岩瀨愛子一定會接著說下去，不過今天的她反常地一語不發。高野政宗還是注意到岩瀨愛子的反常，不由得說：「現在愛子和剛到我家的時候一模一樣呢，真令人懷念。」

「欸？」橫澤停下動作，神情困惑。高野政宗未有繼續下去，而是將目光轉到少女身上。

「簡單來說，就是雙親不在，寄居在政宗家。」岩瀨愛子眉目低垂，語氣淡然。

「啊……抱歉，勾起你的傷心事。」橫澤聞言也不禁露出窘迫的樣子。「愛子真是堅強。」

「並不是那樣，我本來跟雙親關係就一般。」一般都已是美化了，倒不如是根本沒有。「我跟政宗一家相處的時間還遠比他們的多，感情也相對深厚。」

現在的她看起才十四、五歲罷了，跟表親的感情還比父母親深厚，她到底是幾歲就住到高野家裡？橫澤暗忖，看著少女依然平靜的表情，眉頭悄悄鎖起來，但看到對方可以說是「無所謂」的神情，又稍為鬆開了。

另一廂，高野政宗心裡為她剛才輕鬆脫口說出家事而感到愕然，但隨即聯想回聲明信，猜測她可能覺得一切結束，讓外人知道無所謂。

岩瀨愛子雖然沒留意、也對兩人的內心活動毫不知情，但實際亦糾結自己為何輕易將事情說出，心裡也頓然一陣煩躁。她下意識皺起眉，暗暗思索，忽地心裡變得澄明。

「啊，空太。」望見少女突然皺眉，兩人露出了關切神情，在將其化成言語宣之於口之際，瞬間便垮了下來。

——這是哪門子的關連？

此刻，高野政宗和橫澤隆史想法不謀而合。

*** 

告別二人後，打算直接回家的岩瀨愛子並未有立即回去，反是選擇在街道漫無目的地行走。

雖然在橫澤家小睡了一會，但畢竟有過了精神完全繃緊狀況，岩瀨愛子至今還是有種疲憊不堪的感覺，不過她討厭在人前露出這種狀態，所以執意離開高野他們兩人，也不回到家中——這些地方會讓她無意中鬆懈自己心神。

幸好今天是假期，一大早出門的人不多，令她也減少些許因穿著校服，因而引來他人目光注視的不適。

可未來怎麼辦？特意不去動用的財產已一點不剩，她兼職的薪水也不足以維持接下來的生活；再者，她亦做不到理所當然地向琴子阿姨借錢，更何況她早已決定了高中便獨立生活，如今不要說搬出來了，就連夠不夠錢念上高中也成問題啊啊啊去他的——

像是要揮去煩惱，坐在公園鞦韆的岩瀨愛子大力地前後搖晃著，任由風吹亂頭髮，拋下她刻意營造的成熟穩重的外表和形象，狠狠放縱一次。

「……就是說啊，我家孩子說要去報名甚麼遊戲劇本創作大賽，我不是想澆他冷水，但他還是學生，而且……」一路經的太太跟在旁的友人不斷訴苦，期間瞄了瞄公園一眼，發現空無一人的鞦韆大幅度地擺動著，她不在意地瞄了眼，接著跟友人遠去。

好險！話說不理別人目光玩鞦韆對她來言果然是太羞恥了⁄(⁄ ⁄0⁄ω⁄0⁄ ⁄)⁄

直到眼中再看不見那兩人，閃到樹後的岩瀨愛子才悄悄鬆了口氣，從後面走出來。只是這次她沒有再坐上鞦韆，而是挨著單槓，整理好被風吹得凌亂的頭髮。

不過，剛才那太太口中的「遊戲劇本創作」還真很讓人在意呢。她抬頭望向蔚藍的天際，瞇眼凝視當中尤其光亮的一點，心裡突然萌發一念頭。

*  
回去的時候，家裡頭早已一個人也沒有了。岩瀨愛子走回到房間放下袋子後，先作簡單的梳洗才用電腦查找有關詳情。

順帶一提，電腦是她在剛打工後的三、四個月左右才買，因為是二手的貨品，而且軟硬件方面不時出現問題，所以她基本在本子上寫作，原本還打算換一部比較好的，現在怕遙遙無期了。

她「唉」了聲，手倒沒停下動作。在網頁搜尋引擎打了「遊戲劇本創作」後，網頁很快出現了林林總總的資料，而「Lock社」及相關的新聞資訊在最上端。

看來是「Lock社」的活動，岩瀨愛子暗想。進入它的網站，斗大的「劇本創作大賽」字樣隨即佔據了網頁三分之一的版面，她便毫不猶豫點擊字樣。

等待頁面加載期間，幾顆團子蹦上蹦下的動作瞬間戳中了她少得可憐的少女心。

「好想吃……」原來不是少女心，是吃貨心。

咽了咽喉，吃貨、咳、岩瀨少女不斷拉動網頁捲軸，在一堆花亂的資訊中，總算取得對她來言重要訊息：Lock社舉辦大賽邀請人們共同創作新遊戲，被選中的參賽者除了劇本、插畫會被選用外，還能得到參與製作的機會！

如果遊戲大受歡迎的話，參賽者可以能憑這部作品一舉成名，躋身有關行業，名利雙收；不幸未有選中的參加者也能夠按名次獲得有關獎金，最壞的結果也不過是沒名沒利而已。

為了獎金，參賽吧少女！

岩瀨愛子首次感受到名為「熱血和衝勁」的感覺在身體亂竄亂撞，她就不信憑她作弊(？)的創作能力會輸給其他人！

……等等，Lock社是以戀愛遊戲著名的，這種單身汪真的能寫出吸引人的戀愛作品嗎？而且這類為男主建後宮的遊戲……呵呵真他娘的讓人不爽。

不過它又沒說是以戀愛為主線，那男女主交往之後的用其他東西來弄唬也沒關係……吧？

可是說到其他，她真正能打動人心的也只有那類了，但一旦想到真的要這樣寫，她又有種剖開內心的不安感，這真是——

「坑爹啊！」字正腔圓地用天朝語吼出後，岩瀨愛子「啪」地一下倒在床上。

*  
「一客凱撒沙拉、一碟奶油蘑菇意大利麵，請慢用。」將托盤的食物送到客人面前後，岩瀨愛子微微躬身，又走回櫃台旁靜(發)候(呆)。

即便決定了參賽，但現在一個字也寫不出來的狀態，讓岩瀨愛子心情完全處於低谷，當然外表上仍是一副面癱，可反應速度的緩慢還是令人輕易察覺到。

「怎麼了，愛子？」跟顧客道別後，金髮馬尾少女扭頭便注意到最年輕店員的模樣。

「沒甚麼。」岩瀨愛子動作停滯一下，迅即回神過來。「說起來，水島小姐今年是高二了。」

「是啊。」水島放下了馬尾，在金色的髮絲完全散落之前又再束緊，回復幹練又不失活潑的樣子。「有升學的問題？」

「不、嗯……也算是。」岩瀨愛子憶起高中之後要面臨的種種問題，心情就更加低落了。「有甚麼好推介的嗎？」

「嗯，我現在念的學校成績算不上最突出，對愛子來言可能有點屈才……欸，你沒有打算到那間K高中去嗎？」水島訝異地問，看到紫髮女生點頭，她語氣提得更高了：「為甚麼？」

「不太想到學業太繁重的高中。」因為同時工作會影響學業。要是以往她也未需過分擔憂，但現在不同，她是真正的身無分文。

「是麼？的確那些一流高中都以進入有名大學為目標，有些辛苦。」水島托著下巴想了想又道：「如果不介意的話，我讀的Q高中還算可以……而且特別設了獎學金喲！」

「獎學金？」

「是哦，通常都是首一、二名，還有那些運動神經特別好的學生。咦，愛子有興趣？」水島看著對面少女倏地亮起的紫眸。

「嗯，設有體育獎學金的學校挺少的，比起全面專注讀書的學校，似乎有趣得多。」岩瀨愛子非(愛)常(錢)淡(成)定(命)，面不改色地胡扯。「而且聽說Q的圖書館很特別。」至於有關圖書館資料，請參考水島平日話題。

「愛子真的很愛看書呢。」水島原本還在納悶岩瀨愛子反應，聽到「圖書館」一詞馬上便了解。

「為了慶祝愛子將成為我的後輩，不如今晚我請客，不許拒絕！」

岩瀨少女表示恭敬不如從命(,,・ω・,,)

*  
「首先是主人公性格要普通點，嗯，良善有帶點痞氣吧，反正看起來要讓人有代入感。」岩瀨愛子沒精打采地看著筆記，一臉苦索。

「然後是女主角們，代表屬性要各種各樣。啊……天然呆、傲嬌、病嬌？不，過火了。」病嬌的話她肯定會一不小心把男主寫死，然後報社，作為親娘性格，她捨不得把女兒推向火炕。

刪去「病嬌」，岩瀨愛子又嚓嚓地寫上了青梅竹馬、強勢御姐、三無軟妹數個屬性。勉強定下角色後，她開始想像主人公與女一邂逅的場景。

——開學的首日，煦暖的陽光照耀著坡道，遠處忽地吹來一陣風，櫻瓣如雨飄落。在漫天的櫻色間，主人公看到一少女穿著跟自己學校的校服，佇在路中遲遲未行。突然，少女清脆的嗓音響起——

「紅豆包？」一把聲音打斷岩瀨愛子的思路。

「你幹嘛？」岩瀨愛子扭頭便直向男人罵道。「難得開始有頭緒，一下子全被你搞砸了。」

「是麼。」高野未有在意少女的斥責，反而望向對方手上的午餐。「午餐又是紅豆包？」

沒錯，岩瀨愛子現在坐著的地方是高野政宗的公寓。對於放暑假的學生來言，現在是絕佳的放鬆時刻，而她則選擇不在待家，跑到東京去打工，順道寫作。

「算上今天，你已經是第九次買紅豆包當正餐，會營養不良啊。」高野懶洋洋地道，走到她身旁抽去麵包。

「因為便宜。」她反過來抓住對方的手，用另一手將包奪回。

「不夠錢的話——」

「拒絕。」岩瀨愛子定定地看著高野的雙眼。「我不想再欠你們了。」

在他們氣氛僵持不下之時，一顆矯捷的毛球(？)跑到玄關。剛到了門口的男人蹲下來，輕撫牠的頭。

「你好，空太。」渾厚的嗓音響起，引來屋內兩人的注視。男人抬頭看到兩人的動作嘆了口氣。「我先去做飯。」

脫下鞋放好，橫澤很自然地走進廚房，從冰箱取出了蔬菜和凍肉，岩瀨愛子瞪了高野一眼，連忙放下本子走到了橫澤身旁：「我來幫忙。」

「啊，那就麻煩愛子將菜洗好切塊吧。」橫澤看了食材和刀具一眼，又不放心道：「不如還是放著讓我來好了。」

「放心，這種事我很常做的，而且不能老是麻煩橫澤桑。」岩瀨愛子打開水龍頭，仔細沖刷蔬菜一遍後，就將它們先放好在洗淨的砧板上。

就在她想拿起刀時，橫澤已駕輕就熟地將卷心菜對半切開，然後才將其中一個交到少女手中。她無奈地接過來，一手按著拱起的一面，一手用刀慢慢切開。

「那麼，我就負責陪空太吧。」高野看著在廚房忙碌著的兩人，彎起腰就抱起空太坐到一旁。

看到少女嫻熟把菜切成絲的動作，橫澤寬下心來，又用餘光瞄向高野。只見對方抱著空太乖乖坐著，他便將全副心思都放到煮食上，不過——

「愛子，就算再怎樣忙也不能用紅豆包那種食品當正餐。」

「……煩い(煩死了)。」把菜都放到碗裡的岩瀨愛子低喃，伸手悄悄撫去被觸摸的頭頂。

***

看到高野政宗似乎睡過去後，岩瀨愛子再次默默地在屋裡拾啤酒罐，期間無數次鄙視某位屢勸不聽，以致如今癱在床上夢囈的人士。

「抱歉，又給你添麻煩了。」將袋子仔細綑好，岩瀨愛子伸手接過橫澤遞來的杯子。

橫澤安撫似地對她笑了一下後，又忍不住皺起眉頭。「不能再這樣下去了，難道沒甚麼辦法嗎？」轉向高野臥室的方向，他煩躁地抓了抓頭髮。

「老實說，橫澤桑定期來監督著政宗已經是最好的辦法。」

她低頭噙了口水，抬眼就望向橫澤，那木槿紫的雙眼就直接迎向那對閃著擔憂的偏藍紫眼睛。雖然不想承認，但對此刻的政宗來言，能夠治愈的，除了那個最初的綠眸少年以外，再無他人。

奇怪，她總是莫名地對紫色系的事物關注起來，岩瀨愛子走神想道。

「但是——！」橫澤毫不掩飾他對高野的擔心，聲音甚至不自覺加大，引來空太「喵」的一聲警告。

「高野那傢伙還是不時喝醉，甚至找人……」他連忙降下了聲線，但是神情仍是十分憤慨。

說到了一半，他看著岩瀨愛子專注的模樣，頓了下還是沒有再說。

「……開房？」其實她想說「約炮」，但她想了想，似乎粗俗了些，於是斟酌了用字好一會才開口。不過，看到對方瞬間無力和夾雜著不滿的眼神。嗯，效果一樣糟糕。

「你到底在哪學來這種亂七八糟的話啊……」橫澤看到少女相當淡定的神情忍不住扶額，這兩兄妹都是讓人放不下心！

岩瀨愛子沒有搭話，只是靜靜聽著房間內的男人不時低吟、時鐘指針的跳動、以及旁邊的男人刻意壓低喉音透出的懊悔。

夕陽西下，餘暉透過窗戶，直接打在她面前這個男人的身上，勾勒出棱角分明的臉龐：跟政宗偏向陰柔的帥氣不一樣，橫澤的模樣是較為陽剛、硬朗，加上身材壯碩，他給人的印象總是難以接近；但在看到他外表不同的溫柔，又會忍不住親近對方。

尤其是他從未因自己是年長，強加個人感觀於自己身上，反是以平等的方式對待她，會在喚自己為「愛子」時問她意願，而不是加上「醬」那類令她感受有些黏呼呼、不舒服的叫法。

不只這樣，偶爾他也透露出那種不會太過分，但又像照顧孩子的感覺，而且坦白說……其實感覺不賴。

良久，岩瀨愛子聽到了男人低沉的嗓音：「以那傢伙的狀態連自己也照顧不了，我會帶空太走。」

「但是空太陪政宗很長時間了，他會寂寞的。」下意識地，岩瀨愛子出聲反駁。

「可這是遲早的事。」橫澤呼出一口氣，越過牆壁望向高野的房間。「我也會負責好好照顧空太。」

瞥見岩瀨愛子望向空太的模樣，他突然明白她的想法：「我是大學生，總會有忙不過來的時候，所以拜託愛子也要過來幫忙看顧一下空太。」

岩瀨愛子睜大雙眸，難得流露出慌亂，只怔怔地直看著橫澤，然後又垂下了頭，心裡是百感交雜。「我甚麼忙都幫不了。」

「不，目前為止辛苦你了。」奇蹟地，那渾厚的聲音慢慢安撫了她聒噪不安的心，似乎連同一直以來的疲憊也除去了。

「これからもよろしく、愛子 (未來也請多多指教，愛子)。」

*  
面對空太被橫澤帶走的決定，高野只是望了望岩瀨愛子，似乎未有太大反應，倒是讓先前說出那番話的岩瀨愛子尷尬起來。

「我要回去了，愛子呢？」橫澤看著手錶的時針不偏不倚落在「9」字後，便提著空太和牠生活的用品走到玄關。

「我也差不多要回去便利店工作。」岩瀨愛子扭頭看著還算精神的高野說：「你一個人可以嗎？」

「我好歹也是成年人了。」高野從沙發站起，走到少女身旁時，曲起指節就向對方腦袋直敲過去，引來對方怒目相視。

「有這個自覺的話就少給人帶麻煩啊。」橫澤無奈地看著兩人的打鬧，語氣頗有「恨鐵不成鋼」的意味。

「橫澤桑知道嗎？上次政宗喝醉的時候也說了差不多的話哦。」岩瀨愛子斜視望著高野，毫不留情地揭開了對方黑歷史。

「……你們不是要走嗎？」高野政宗佯裝頭痛地扶額，右手則擺出趕客的動作。

就這樣，幫忙拿著空太物品的岩瀨愛子，跟一手提著裝著空太的籠子的橫澤一後一前走著，在雙方都沒有刻意聊天的情況下，氣氛倒是很和諧——這種感覺也是岩瀨愛子樂意跟橫澤相處的原因。

「現在愛子也是住在那邊嗎？」橫澤驀地開口道。本來還盯著眼前的男人背部發呆的岩瀨愛子，在問題傳來的一刻心裡猛然一跳。

「……嗯？到那邊盯著政宗別亂來會容易些。」別突然發問啊，我還想男主角如何勾搭女2呢，岩瀨愛子定了定神回道。

突如其來的想像被打破，岩瀨愛子雖然有些懊惱，但因為對方是橫澤，她也不好意思繼續走神。既然對方打開了話匣子，沉默著也挺沒禮貌。

「不過，橫澤桑真的很關心政宗呢。」原本她只是想找話說，但話甫一出口，她瞬間就覺得不妥。「我的意思是……」

「不知怎麼就是放不下那傢伙一人。」橫澤用半開玩笑語氣道：「難怪女朋友要跟我分手了。」

……似乎發現了不得了的事啊。岩瀨愛子眼神複雜地看著橫澤的背影，無言而對。

橫澤彷彿未注意少女的沉默，逕自就說下去：「其實問題不在於高野方面。坦白說，我和她的相處完全不像情侶，於是在相處時間不多下，很自然地兩人便分開了。」

「不挽留嗎？」

「挽留麼？仔細一想，我們根本沒有值得留戀的地方，所以分手也很乾脆。」橫澤語氣就像談論他人的戀情，由始至終情緒都未有太大的起伏，聽著他的話的岩瀨愛子抓緊了袋子，張了張嘴，也想不出甚麼安慰的話。

「對不起。」即使能說出口的，也只有這種乾巴巴的話，但男人沒有斥責，反是輕笑一聲，伸手輕揉她的頭，未有介懷。

從頭頂傳的炙熱迅即讓岩瀨愛子感受到一陣侷促。

果然夏天到了呢，她輕扯衣領默想。

*  
為甚麼呢？平常做其他事的時候總能夠亂七八糟地構想劇情，但認認真真坐下來卻是一個字也崩不出來？

岩瀨愛子煩躁地托著下頭，眉頭又蹙起來。到底通常男生會怎樣跟對自己好感度低的女生講話？

「咦？不是基本無視麼？」男聲突兀插入過來，她趕忙合上本子，扭頭望向聲音的方向。一個拿著托盤的十七歲左右的男生直直望過來。

「橋本前輩，請不要在別人背後說話。」原來她剛才不小心說出來了……

「抱歉抱歉，我只是很好奇而已。而且，岩瀨的問題讓我不禁在意起來。」橋本放下托盤，走到一旁拿起抹布拭去枱上的灰塵，看到少女視線望著自己，他想了一會兒便說。

「男生對著討厭自己的女生也不可能有甚麼好態度的啦！啊，喜歡的人是例外。」橋本摸著光潔的枱面滿意地點點頭，又走向這邊，岩瀨愛子連忙收起自己的物品。

「Thank you！啊……我剛才說到哪兒？」他露出燦爛的笑臉又接著工作。

「喜歡的人情況不一。」岩瀨愛子低頭繼續思索。

「對，有的男生可能會死纏爛打，但這太二次元了吧，現實很少會有，而且搞不好女生反而更討厭他；普遍來言，都會儘量在對方有需要時才表現出帥氣、可靠的一面。」橋本不知想起了甚麼，忽然就自顧自地傻笑了起來。

怕是女生早已看穿了，心裡覺得對方很白痴吧，岩瀨愛子心裡悄悄補上一句。咦，如果只是單純誤會而討厭的話……嗯，好像有戲，雖然還是挺假的。

「謝謝橋本前輩。」岩瀨愛子隨即打開本子寫下要點。

「兩個人在談甚麼？」金色髮綹散落到身旁，岩瀨愛子仰頭便見到水島那雙棕色的眸子。

「沒、沒甚麼，作為學……學長給未來的學妹的提醒而已。」橋本整個人一僵，開始結結巴巴起來。

「是這樣麼？」水島瞇起眼眸，從上而下地打量起橋本。「嘛，你這樣好欺負的人也不會欺壓到愛子就對了。」

說畢，水島往橋本肩膀拍了拍：「那麼請加油吧，橋本『學長』！」似是想起些事，她煞有其事地壓低嗓音：「對了，男人說話不要結巴，會被人討厭哦。」

「加油吧，橋本前輩。」

「本來還不覺怎樣，現在總覺得好悲傷……」〒︿〒

*** 

岩瀨愛子現在工作地點除了餐廳外，就是高野家附近的那間便利店，基本上兩者亦是她除了高野家以外的活動地點。

「這裡是您的汽水和巧克力，一共550円。」用掃瞄器掃過商品，岩瀨愛子再由桌面取得款項後，便將找贖連同商品交給面前顧客。

「感謝惠顧，請下一位客人上前。」躬了躬身，她又接著服務另一位客人。這種機械式的工作已經快三小時了，所幸的是深夜前來的人其實不多，她亦未至於因過分無聊，以及疲乏的工作而打瞌睡。

要不是這段時間的薪水比較多，岩瀨愛子也想躲在被窩裡睡個日上三竿，但是錢這玩意兒睡著睡著就會少一大半了，而她手頭也拮据得很，沒時間悠哉。

本來也想過再去送報紙，可考慮到天氣和劇本創作的問題，她最後還是乖乖地選擇在有空調的舒適環境工作，否則報紙送完以後，她也沒多少力氣去寫劇本。

雖說如此，暑假也是有它的好處，至少她可以暫時從課業裡抽身，歇息一會，而且客人也比較多。岩瀨愛子聳了聳肩，默算著剛才來過的人數。

「岩瀨、山村，你們去收拾一下那裡的架子，賣光的話儘快補上。」

被突如其來的聲音打斷了思考，岩瀨愛子回了一聲「是」後，就向另一位員工點頭示意，請他頂替自己的崗位，隨即趕緊走到架上檢查。

「店長，架上的純奶油卷蛋賣光了，布丁也只剩下五盒，已經補上存貨。」點算過架上的小吃後，岩瀨愛子很快向店長報告。

「卷蛋的話存倉已經沒存貨，這邊有『售罄』的標籤，你先過來拿去掛上。山村，其他的貨品怎麼？」

「我這邊的飲料銷售量還好，應該還能撐一段時間。」被叫作「山村」的員工大聲喊道。

*  
「好累……」下班以後，岩瀨愛子捶了下肩膀，慢慢走回公寓。打開門後，高野仍然未起床。她放下東西後便先到廚房準備早餐，大概十來分鐘，她將食物放到餐桌、蓋好後才走到盥洗室洗澡。

未幾，高野打著哈欠走出房間，瞄到關上門的盥洗室後，他就走到客廳坐著。不消一會就站到餐桌，打開了蓋子。「今天是玉子燒和味噌湯麼？」

高野逕行坐下，舉筷就夾起玉子燒，放進口裡咀嚼。「愛子，玉子燒要多放點鹽。」

「吃太鹹對身體不好。」水聲混著少女嗓音從室內傳出。一會兒，岩瀨愛子便小心翼翼地用毛巾擦拭著頭髮走了過來，避免水珠下淌到地板。

「今天有打算去哪兒嗎？」她打開椅子坐到高野右手邊，先喝下一口湯。味噌湯倒是多放了些鹽，她暗忖道，也放了塊玉子燒到碗裡。

「老地方吧……」高野看著面前的早飯，一臉漫不經心。

這種態度真的讓人火大。「午餐的話到橫澤桑那邊。喂，聽到了嗎——」

「別像老媽一樣，小心嫁不出去。」高野端起了碗，大口大口地喝下湯後打了個嗝。

有本事你先煩自己嫁不嫁得出啊混帳！岩瀨愛子如此想道，狠狠地咬了口玉子燒。

高野出門後，岩瀨愛子也坐到書桌前，開始繼續自己的劇本創作：現在她只完成了約十分之一的進度，直接的說，就是連「確認交往」都還沒寫到。

「果然是先集中完成一條路線會比較好……」岩瀨愛子伸了個懶腰，看著電腦的文稿上剛剛完成的「幫助女1完成舞台劇」的劇情嘆道。

——啊，對了，反正都寫上女1天然地說出「紅豆包」的台詞，不如索性讓她在台上「團子團子」地唱著，反正設定了她很喜歡「團子」。

她扭動了下有些緊繃的脖子，房間又再次響起「嗒嗒」的鍵盤聲。

*  
「請問客人要……見吉和亞豆同學？」本來低頭寫著菜單的岩瀨愛子抬起頭，就看見臉露驚喜的兩位熟人。

「咦，原來岩瀨在這裡打工？」見吉橘色的馬尾不斷地左右搖晃，晃得她的眼有點花。

「嗯。你們要喝甚麼？」斂下剛才不小心洩露的情緒，岩瀨愛子再次平靜地問道。

「嗯……我要一杯紅茶，香耶的話，可可就好了。」亞豆低頭看著菜單一下，很快對岩瀨愛子揚起一個笑容。岩瀨愛子拿筆記下，重覆了一次點餐以後就說道：「那我先去忙。」

「麻煩你了，岩瀨同學。」

「喂——待會陪我說會兒話吧！」

真是活力過頭的傢伙，岩瀨愛子無奈地想道。過了一陣子，吉木老闆就故意讓她將餐點放到她們的桌上，見吉見狀，亦直接拉她坐下開始說起家常話來。瞄到老闆一臉鼓勵，她也難得地放下手頭上的工作，陪著兩人談天說地。

「……然後呢，那傢伙『呯』的就倒下了，後面的人就『嘩』的衝過來……」只見見吉手舞足蹈地說起上週遇到的流氓。談到對方面對這位空手道全國數一數二的少女，只能夠抱頭痛哭的情景時，少女竟然想都不想，乾脆就招了他到自家道場成為學徒。

「明明是好料子，偏偏要跑去做那種下流的事。」見吉意猶未盡地啜了口可可，接著又說下去：「之後呢……」

居然因為對方是練武的好料子，把調戲自己的流氓招到家裡，這傢伙是天然還是自信啊……岩瀨愛子忍住嘴角的抽搐，扭頭就問亞豆：「見吉以前就是這樣嗎？」

「嗯，一直都是這樣元氣滿滿的！」亞豆輕笑。「岩瀨同學倒是一個很文靜沉著的人。」

「謬讚了，論文靜的話，亞豆同學才是呢。」她望著少女棕色柔順的長髮，一對栗色水眸因不好意思地低垂著，恬靜美好的模樣讓她暗暗讚嘆：亞豆愈發美麗了。

「你們兩個別‧無‧視‧我啊！」(`д´)

跟見吉、亞豆揮手告別後，岩瀨愛子才解下圍裙開始吃飯，期間再次打開筆記本：剛才兩人的談話給了她不少創作的靈感。

「關係不錯的朋友？」幾綹金髮低垂在眼前，她不用仰頭就知道水島笑瞇瞇地湊了過來。

「算是吧，水島小姐請不要趁機偷看。」筆記本「啪」地就合上了，岩瀨愛子一手提著筆，一臉無奈地望著來人。

「有甚麼不好嘛，反正我也看不懂中文。」女生佯裝不憤地鼓起臉頰，腮邊圓滾滾的可愛模樣讓一旁的男生看呆了。

「……光是讓你發現我在寫中文就已經很不好了。」

*  
因為餐廳今天提早打烊的緣故，所有員工的下班時間也順勢提早了，岩瀨愛子向老闆和其他人告別便看了看手機，時間顯示是6:48p.m.。

離便利店工作還有段空餘時間，她想了想，就取出手機撥了個電話。得悉高野很好地待在橫澤家後，她回了句「麻煩橫澤桑」就掛上了，走往地鐵的步伐也只是頓了一下，便繼續向前。

這時手機「叮」地響了一下，她好奇地望著手機螢幕：是橫澤傳來的短訊。

——「過來吃飯吧。」

「……只是想省錢而已。」岩瀨愛子自言自語，原本踏前的步伐忽地就向右拐，走往另一條街道。

……

岩瀨愛子撫著坐到自己懷裡，體重比以前多了近一倍的空太，眼睛不自覺瞄向坐到一旁神情尷尬的橫澤道：「空太看起來過得很好。」

嗯，看她真誠的眼神和懷中的小貓、咳，中貓就知道她言之有物了。

「……不說這個，愛子最近過得怎樣？」聽懂對方含意的男人乾笑幾聲就問道。

「一如概往吧。」雖然橫澤話題轉得很生硬，但她亦未有繼續糾纏於空太的體重上。「嗯……工作上有時會遇到些麻煩，不過都已經很好地解決了。」岩瀨愛子想了想，又接著道。

「愛子真厲害，我在你這個年紀大概也只顧著玩而已……有興趣嗎？」看到少女在自己提到少年時期時，眼睛唰地閃亮起來的樣子，他不禁莞爾。

「我中學的時候經常……」握拳放唇邊，橫澤清了下喉嚨就開始回憶往事。

看著因為說起自己熟悉的事情，變得侃侃而談的橫澤，岩瀨愛子只是微笑，靜靜聽著，偶爾亦僅是插一兩句讓話題延續下去。

「你們在幹嘛，走馬燈？」高野剛走到客廳，聽到橫澤說到了「過去」一詞就插嘴。

甚麼氣氛都沒有了，岩瀨愛子沒好氣地扯著高野的衣角，直接拉他到沙發坐下。被打斷話柄橫澤神情無奈，略為不爽地說：「算了，話題轉給高野。來，開始吧。」

「蛤，神馬？」高野一臉錯愕。

「好，就來說一下最近高野上課時——」

「喂等等——」

真是的，都幾歲了還這樣。岩瀨愛子忍不住搖頭腹誹，百無聊賴地聽著兩人開始打嘴仗。只是，她沒察覺到自己嘴角禁不住的笑意，以及常被人說作涼薄的眼眸，此刻多了幾分的暖意 

*** 

「一大早就在客廳團團轉，你不是才放工回來嗎？」看著四周走動的岩瀨愛子，高野政宗有些無奈。

「畢竟是第一次投稿嘛，愛子這種反應算很好了。」早早就來到公寓這邊，橫澤倒是體諒地點了點頭，讓正怒視高野的岩瀨愛子，轉朝他投了個感激的目光。

「哦——要我們陪你去嗎？」高野拉長尾音戲謔道。

「不‧用‧了！話說你就不能有點哥哥的樣子麼？」岩瀨愛子雙手在胸前交叉，咬牙切齒地道。

「好啊，那我們先從稱呼開始吧。來，Oーniーchan(お兄ちゃん)。」

「宰了你啊混帳！」岩瀨愛子憋不住火氣，一下子衝上前，掄起拳頭準備揍向高野，對方則是看穿她的攻勢，就已預先閃身避開。

橫澤深深地吸口了氣，一手扶額，極力壓抑著自己無力感。「夠了高野，愛子也先冷靜下來！」

「切。」岩瀨愛子厲目瞪著一臉得意的高野，然後很沒志氣地在橫澤安撫的語氣下停下動作。

「首先，愛子的稿子都在這兒對吧。」橫澤招手，示意少女往他身旁坐下。「都檢查好了？」

「嗯。」她乖乖地坐下，點頭回應。剛才頂著高野提(嘲)醒(諷)下，她補上了最重要的缺漏，雖然現在想起還是很火。

「要我們再幫你看一遍嗎？」看著橫澤柔和的眉目，岩瀨愛子搖搖頭道：「我想靠自己。」

說她自負也好、不知好歹也好，總之她堂堂正正以自己的能力去取得獎金，何況背著比人多了一輩子人生經驗的她，沒理由再以年幼為名讓別人幫助自己，這同樣是她作為「作家」的尊嚴。

「那、我出門了。」走到玄關手忙腳亂綁好鞋帶時，岩瀨愛子還能依稀聽到屋內兩個人的回應。

……

即便走出郵局，岩瀨愛子還是能隱約感受到，剛才遞交稿件時，胸口和手中那份沉重的壓力，她瞇起雙眸看著高掛的日輪，思索著這最後一天假期的行程。

「就算你掛著眼鏡，直視太陽對眼睛的傷害還是很大哦。」

遠處一把磁性的嗓音響起，一個膚色略為蒼白的男人走了過來，用力按了一下她的頭，讓她將目光移向前方。另一個身材魁梧的男人則站在不遠處，穿著短袖的淺藍外套，高高地舉著膠袋，朝著這邊的方向晃了晃。

*  
「來。」岩瀨愛子坐到高野的右側，伸手接過了冰棒。一打開包裝，冰涼空氣迅即撲到臉上，她迫不及待地咬了一口，檸檬的酸甜在味蕾隨即爆發。

「嗯，好久沒吃過了，謝謝橫澤桑。啊，政宗也是。」閉上雙眼，感受著這種透心涼的快感後，岩瀨愛子對橫澤不加掩飾露出笑容。

「明明是我叫他買的，你這種附帶的感激算甚麼？」高野一邊咬著巧克力外層的冰棒，一邊佯裝不滿。

「我有很好的感謝你了啦！但是會察覺到我們喜歡的口味，是橫澤桑對吧？」岩瀨愛子斜睨身旁那位得了便宜還賣乖的家伙。「要不、我叫你『お兄ちゃん』？」

高野聞言即露出了驚嚇的模樣，惹得岩瀨愛子一臉鄙視。看著兩人的打鬧，橫澤不禁笑出聲來。「之前注意到而已，話說愛子有沒有其他想做的事？」

「欸？這樣就可以了，橫澤桑不是還有事情要做嗎？」岩瀨愛子訝異地看著橫澤。

「只是課堂用品的準備而已，遲些我會跟高野一起準備。」橫澤咬著冰棒，一臉輕鬆地道。

「甚麼一起準備，結果不就是橫澤桑幫政宗準備嘛……」她輕聲地吐槽，然後立馬感受到頭頂被施壓：「嗯？你說啥了？」

「我說，政宗你要減‧肥！對了，今天我不用上班，乾脆我跟你們去準備好了。」岩瀨愛子不理會高野，目光朝向橫澤，直接提議道。「不能一直受你恩惠。」

「這樣啊……那就麻煩你了。」恩惠……靛色的眼眸透出哭笑不得，橫澤勾起嘴角，伸手越過高野的肩，將高野的手從岩瀨愛子的頭上挪開。

「嗯，那我就回家睡——」

「你也要跟著來！」岩瀨愛子和橫澤異口同聲道。

*  
三人在附近商場逛了兩小時多才回到公寓，並附帶著數袋的東西。

「我絕對不會再逛商場了。」想到剛才要人來人往當中穿插而過的場景，岩瀨愛子心有餘悸地說。

「贊成。」另外兩把男聲同時響起，只是聽起來也有些虛脫。

不過，「女人不是都愛購物嗎？」橫澤想了想，坐直身板好奇問道。果然愛子還是孩子呢，他暗忖道。

「依她那身板，怎樣看都不是女啊。」翹起二郎腿，高野毫不猶豫地接接過話柄。

「對於你這點疑慮，我乾脆脫衣服來證明好不？」岩瀨愛子白了他一眼，她已累得懶得維持形象。

「愛子，別隨便說這種話！」橫澤不贊同地皺眉。「以前我就想說了，你到底在哪兒學來這些亂七八糟的話？」

「喂，別這樣看我，就是因為她常語出驚人，我才說她不像女的。」看到橫澤疑似責問的眼神，高野瞬間打起精神來。

「只是開個玩笑……知道了、知道了，再不說這種話了。」迎著兩人壓迫力十足的視線，岩瀨愛子只有挺直腰板，認真地坐好。

「唉。」( ´･･)ﾉ(._.`)

——唉你個頭啊你們兩個夠了，哪裡跑來的老媽和老爸啊！

真是的。「不管你們了，我先去收拾書包，明日一早還要上課。」從沙發上站起來，岩瀨愛子逕自走回房間。

甫關上門，她看著昏暗的房間，心情頓然一鬆，走到床邊就大字形的倒在上面，她在感受軟綿綿的枕頭觸感的同時，也慢慢憶起剛才書店的情景：

——凝視著書架上書本好一會，她才踮腳拿了下來，怎料此刻後方的人往這邊一傾，她重心便一下穩不住，眼看就要往前直倒，旁邊有一隻大手及時將她往後用力一扯，她就直往那人懷裡一倒。

——「沒事吧？」橫澤的聲音從她的頭頂傳來，她頓時身體一僵，連忙往旁退了幾步，仰頭就瞥見他關切的眼神。

——「……嗯，我們去政宗那邊吧。」看到那對藍紫色的眸子中映出自己身影，她垂頭捋了下頭髮，又將書往懷裡抱緊。「那裡的人似乎更多。」

岩瀨愛子又改了方向，往混亂桌面緊瞪不放，一邊嘀咕著最新上課時間表，試圖忽視那不斷鼓譟的心跳聲，最後她還是忍不住伸手捂住胸口。

「好吵……」快點靜下來吧……

*  
說實話，岩瀨愛子並非討厭「戀愛」這回事，而不論以往，還是現在，她都看過了不少言情小說，對於別人感受到那種無法控制情緒的感覺，她表示樂見其成，但是發生在自己身上，她至今仍是有些抗拒。

在她個人看來，發生在岩瀨幸子的事，很大程度源於那種不合時宜且天真幼稚的少女心，才會導致悲劇的出現，而她，岩瀨愛子跟那個滿腦子都被戀愛漫畫塞滿的女人不一樣，哪怕樣貌再怎樣相似，她也不會被這種虛幻的感情影響到自己。

所以，現在的她只不過因為甚少跟政宗以外的男性接觸，因而出現奇怪的反應而已。

嗯，對方可是政宗的好友，對友人的妹妹表示關心是理所當然；退一步來言，他也不過把自己當作要照顧的後輩罷了；退一萬步，看到別人快跌倒，旁邊的人會自然地上前扶一把，何況對象是女生。

想到這兒，她漸漸平伏過於波動的情緒，感覺到心跳恢復正常，她便從床上坐起。

再者，她模糊的記憶中似乎有提及到橫澤跟政宗之關有些曖昧，單憑這點，她就不會插手介入兩人關係，她相信兩人若成情侶，橫澤一定能好好照顧那個讓人操心的傢伙。

——等等，我記得政宗最後好像還是跟律桑一起……那麼，橫澤是……

驀然在腦海浮現龐大的內容，讓岩瀨愛子一時反應不及，吃痛地按住了頭慢慢消化，她甩甩腦袋想要保持清醒，一直到憶及有關的內容後，她怔怔地放下了手，想從口中吐出的話，在她察覺以後隨即被手捂住，再次被咽下。

運命は不可抗力ではない……でしょう？(命運是可以反抗的……對吧？)

岩瀨愛子僵著的臉龐扯出一抹難看的微笑。

***


	3. Chapter 3

暑假完了以後，岩瀨愛子便從高野的公寓裡搬了出來，重新回到埼玉縣的居所，但每天的行程則改為學校、橫澤家、餐廳、家。

「……咦，愛子到了麼？」男人洪亮的聲音響起，岩瀨愛子扭頭就看到一頭有著深藍色髮絲和穿著一身樸實衣服的人。

「嗯，趁著有空，我先來看看空太。」她用餘光瞄向懶洋洋的空太，嘴角悄悄翹起。

「嗨，空太。」她便放下書包到沙發撫摸空太。擁有黑白兩種毛色的空太只是慵懶地動了動耳朵，面對貓主子的舉動，她無奈一笑。

真是被橫澤養的胖胖白白，連脾氣也長了不少呢……她往櫥櫃裡取出一盒的貓糧，蹲下就用它填滿了空太的兜子。

最初空太到橫澤家時候，她還在擔心這小子會不會不習慣，或是恃寵而驕，結果牠比想像上更適應，跟橫澤也親近得很，完全沒有當初對那個少年那種不見待的行為。

嗯，說不定是橫澤的那份溫柔，讓小動物們都會主動接近吧。她伸手逗弄著空太，奈何對方美食當前，一概不理。

不過，不只是空太，她也未曾想過，如今的自己也習慣每天過來橫澤這邊。雖然用的理由是「關心空太」，但她亦隱隱察覺到自己所做的理由並非如此，抑或該說，不止如此。

可是她不想深究，總覺得一旦捅破了某事，他們仨，她、政宗、橫澤的關係就不再一樣。想到這兒，她眼神一黯。

拍下拍臉頰，她撫著吃得正歡的空太，久違的光滑柔順的觸感，讓她心情迅即好轉。「政宗呢？」

「我讓他去超市等我，自己則過來看看家裡缺了甚麼。」橫澤走到廚房逛一圈後，看到岩瀨愛子穿好鞋子的模樣一愣：「已經要走了？」

「嗯，接下的拜託橫澤桑。」感覺到視線落在自己身上，岩瀨愛子回首道。

「啊等一下，我也差不多了。」他走到玄關坐下，倏地就自顧自的笑起來。

「高野那傢伙比空太還麻煩，你真拋下了一件重擔。」注意到岩瀨愛子困惑的神情，橫澤笑著解釋道：「他完全是個肉食動物，蔬菜可免則免。」

「所以真的很感謝橫澤桑。」岩瀨愛子想到之前高野抱怨的情景，也不禁笑了起來，對橫澤更是由衷地感激道。

「雖然是這樣說，他……」

「真的？政宗可是……」

黃昏下，一大一小的兩人由門前出發、慢慢向遠處走去的身影，看上去和諧無比。

*  
「啊——好懷念夏天——」見吉倚著牆壁拉長尾音，引來不少學生側目。

是假期吧。岩瀨愛子看著呈死屍狀的見吉，內心嘆氣。

「早安，香耶、岩瀨同學。」亞豆走過來問好。「怎麼了？」

「『上學症候群』吧，是學生常有的病，亞豆同學不用太擔心。」她輕拍亞豆肩膀(不知何時已經習慣跟她有身體接觸)，順便將見吉由牆壁上拉了下來。

「今天有早會，我們趕緊到禮堂吧。」亞豆見狀輕笑。

「欸——上課了嗎？」

「……別管她了，我們先去吧。」

不得不說，從以前到現在所有的早會，都是讓每個人都煩厭透頂的事，可又是一件必須的儀式，所以換句話說，這是個可光明正大的讓學生發呆的機會。

注意到見吉昏昏欲睡的神情，以及其他人那副精神不振的模樣，她搖頭嘆息，盯著站在講台說得興高采烈的校長……的禿頂，發呆。

——不管誰都行請你和我交往吧、啊不對，是給我停下這首堪比催眠曲的講辭吧，廣大師生們都相信，最適合校長的職業是催眠師無誤了，所以不用再展現您獨特的演講技巧了(っ﹏-) .｡o

「……希望各位在新學年都繼續努力，全力以赴！」語音畢落，由訓導主任帶頭的「啪啪啪」掌聲迅即響遍整個禮堂，也震醒了無數與周公相聚的學生。

新學年開始了。她收回飄散的思緒，將其再次聚焦到講台上。

*  
將生活重心重新放回學業，岩瀨愛子沒有時候再思索暑假發生的事，以致不知不覺間他們三人(政宗、橫澤)的相處恢復如常，另一廂的三人關係(見吉、亞豆)之間也變得友好。

「我要去社團活動了，美保和岩瀨呢？」見吉把上課用品一股腦兒都塞到書包後，扭頭望向兩人問道。

「我應該會到圖書館那邊，岩瀨同學的話要打工吧？」亞豆笑道。

「嗯，亞豆同學是要去找角遼一先生的書？」岩瀨愛子突然憶起之前亞豆提及的事。

「是，媽媽很迷他的小說，我也稍微讀過，感覺很不錯呢。」說畢，亞豆雙手合十對著岩瀨愛子說道：「如果可以的話，岩瀨同學能給我推薦幾本書嗎？」

「嗯……一下子我也說不出來，要不我現在跟你去一趟好了。」岩瀨愛子皺了下眉頭，又再舒開。

「欸，這樣的話你不就會遲到麼？」亞豆睜大亮棕色的眸子吃驚道。「不如還是下次……」

「還有時間，走吧。」拍了拍亞豆的肩膀，她倆跟見吉道別後便向圖書館前進。

……

「……除了這些外，我覺得宇佐見秋彥的小說也很不錯。你先試——亞豆同學？」岩瀨愛子伸手抽出了《宇宙之旅》後，走出來時就瞥見對方就站在另一邊的書架，著迷地翻看著一本雜誌。

沒記錯的話，那本好像是跟聲優有關的。「想成為聲優嗎？」

「！」亞豆聽到岩瀨愛子的聲音後連忙合上書，但通紅的臉蛋完全暴露了她的情緒。

「只……只是覺得很有趣而已！」亞豆轉頭看一看四周，見到沒有人注意後她悄悄地鬆了口氣，壓低聲音道。

「是麼？」岩瀨愛子也沒有刻意說穿，只是繼續道：「要完全單靠聲音出名可是很難呢，所以才會有這種類似寫真集般的介紹。」

「原來是這樣……我、我還沒決定當不當聲優呢，岩瀨同學！」亞豆聽到她的話後若有所想，但很快察覺到岩瀨愛子話中之意。

「噯。」少女聲音很是敷衍回應。

「……真是的。」原本溫婉可人的少女似乎更不好意思了。

*  
下周開始考試……

現在岩瀨愛子滿腦都是這句坑爹的話，整個假期都讓她用來打工賺錢了，學業甚麼完全沒碰過，就算是有金手指幫忙也不可能讓她一下子複習好，換言之，直到考試完結前她不用睡了。

因為是考試，吉木乾脆讓所有的兼職的學生，包括她、水島和橋本，還有兩、三位的員工放假，但要求是考試後要跟替自己頂崗的員工補回所有工時。

不過老闆的決定真的是太好，要不她這回就真的完蛋了Orz

死死地盯著課本，岩瀨愛子認命地開始背誦課文。所幸的是，需要特別花時間背誦科目她基本上都有抄筆記，至於語文和英語這類考語感的玩意兒，她在以前的磨練下較為熟練，如今重點只剩下不能靠死背的數學了——當時的她要拼命操練，才可勉強合格，現在雖然只是初中課程，再也不會難倒她，但還是打從心底討厭。

「第九題答案是B。」冷不防地插進一把聲音，瞬間將岩瀨愛子清醒過來。

「別說答案啊政宗。」她忍不住埋怨道，不就是發了個呆而已。「數學天才了不起嗎？」

「是啊。」低沉的男音篤定地說。

——沒問你意見！ヽ(`Д´)ノ

眼見兩人又將吵起來，在廚房忙得不可開交的橫澤大喊：「好了，高野！愛子，可以的話過來幫忙。」

「了解。」迅即丟下課本的岩瀨愛子在走入廚房之前，衝向高野挑眉，露出得意的神情：まだまだだね(你還差得遠了)。

「你也別鬧了，愛子。」瞧見對方挑釁的動作，橫澤無奈道。

……

「這裡的步驟可以省略，如果用填補的方式的話這邊要先……」晚飯過後，岩瀨愛子聽著橫澤老師括號偽的認真教學，努力地跟上對方的思維。

「那是不是在這個角開始？」她拿起筆在圖上開始圈畫。

「嗯……或者由對邊開始會比較好。」橫澤用另一根筆點著，耐心地指導著少女，他扭頭瞧見那廂正無所事事看著電視的人，似是想到甚麼道：「高野的數學不是更好嗎？」

「那混蛋說的方法我一點也搞不懂。」岩瀨愛子微微鼓起臉頰。「永遠都只會說『我不懂你不懂甚麼』，聽到就火大。」

原來高野也會有這樣惡劣一面啊……橫澤想到這點，又見愛子少見地作出的幼稚動作，面容變得柔和起來，甚至透出幾分笑意。

「你這是差別待遇吧，橫澤教的還不是一樣。」高野將電視的音量下調，琥珀色的眸子就望向少女和友人。

「你的態度太惡劣吧。」橫澤接過對方的話，戲謔地說：「愛子可是個聽話聰明的學生，  
這應該是老師的問題呢。」

「是啊。」岩瀨愛子點點頭，一臉贊同。

「愛子的兄長和橫澤的友人是我對吧，你們這種態度是算甚麼意思？」高野不爽地道。「這是始亂終棄！」

「扯吧你！」岩瀨愛子和橫澤相視一笑。

*** 

熬過一段充滿煎熬的考試後，岩瀨愛子經過見吉數次的熾熱攻擊下，終於受不住對方的言語轟炸，決定了考試正式結束的這一天，跟見吉、亞豆相約到附近閑逛。

期間，她們三人先去書店逛了一圈，岩瀨愛子正好可以跟亞豆介紹角遼一的新作，並討論了一會他的作品的主要題材、思想，之後在見吉一臉解脫的表情下離開，再走過了林林總總時裝店，不過這次頂著充滿壓力的表情的人換了是她。

望著於不同的售貨員小姐喋喋不休地介紹、仍然保持高亢的情緒回應對方的兩人，岩瀨愛子切實地感受到來自女性的戰鬥力，也忽地覺得高野之前的疑問不無道理。

「你們還真是興致高昂。」直到此刻，她還不怎麼明白女人愛購物的原因，光是這漫無目的的window shopping已讓她萌生懷疑自己性別的念頭：她情願窩在家裡夜以繼日地寫作，也不願再逛一次。

「不走走看，又怎會知道有沒有合適自己的東西呢？」畢竟，不是所有人跟亞豆一樣，家裡不但擁有足夠財力，過著優渥的生活，並且對品味方面有所追求，所以聽到見吉竟然意外地說出跟亞豆持著相同觀點的一段話，岩瀨愛子也不禁詫異起來。

「岩瀨，要不要試試這一件？」亞豆自那次以後跟岩瀨愛子開始熟稔。此時她正舉起一件粉色和白色格調、袖口側旁有棉織花邊的上衣問道，岩瀨愛子只是瞄了一眼便連忙搖頭。

「亞豆的話會比我更合適。」她穿不慣這類衣服，尤其是有蕾絲花邊的，嗯……太少女。

「嗯，美保的話，的確是走甜美風格。」見吉也走了過來打量一下衣服，轉頭又看著岩瀨愛子。「岩瀨的話……嗯，典雅風格？」

「普通就可以。」她不想花太多錢在這方面，隨手便拿起放在她手附近的藏青色衣服。「就像這件針織衫。」

「樸素……嗎？」亞豆側著頭思想了會，走到另一邊的衣架拿起件薄荷綠的上衣：「這件淺色系的怎樣？」

「哦，看上去挺不錯嘛，岩瀨你就試試吧。」見吉從後推了她一把，她無奈地瞥了對方一眼，不過，她也不怎麼抗拒地取過上衣，因為這件衣服給她的感覺確實不錯。

*  
跟見吉和亞豆告別後，回到家的岩瀨愛子躺在沙發，看著時針與分針完美地重疊著，她才聳肩坐正，接著就站起來伸展了一下筋骨，緩步走到廚房，打開冰箱。

取出昨晚吃剩的冷飯，她看到了裡面有幾顆青菜和雞蛋，也一併拿出來。打開廚櫃拿調味時，她看到了一小罐的肉鬆，乾脆把菜和蛋也到放回冰箱，打算做肉鬆飯團果腹。

雖然說飯團要有醋才對，而且要用熱飯做，但她懶得去加醋，而且換個角度想，這不就是栥飯嘛。一邊將餡料放進飯裡，一邊將它緊握成三角形狀的岩瀨愛子想道。

用將些材料做成了約三至四個小飯團後，她便將它放在一旁，給自己倒了杯豆奶，坐到餐桌上準備開動。

「我不客氣了。」多年來的生活，讓她養成了坐在桌前吃飯要說上這麼一句。

嗯，你說之前沒看到，那是因為作者省略了，絕對不是在湊字數。

吃飽喝足後，最好就是休憩一會，讓這幾天滿腦子都想著考試的自己放鬆一下。走回臥室，岩瀨愛子要坐到床上的時候，倏地又不想睡覺，於是就坐到書桌前，打開停工了一段時間的小說初稿，打算繼續寫下去時，她卻感到心中一堵，於是也就擱下筆不動。

她皺眉沉思了會，嘆了口氣就走到衣櫃前。

「……去找政宗吧。」少了誰在旁吵嚷，總覺得很不習慣。

……

「看來誰都不在。」不過她也不怎麼意外，畢竟大學都已經開課。儘管如此，岩瀨愛子也沒有離開，反是走去打開廚櫃，取出一個玻璃杯。

啊，好想念空太，如果政宗之前不是那麼頹廢，現在還會有個玩伴。沖洗杯子的時候，她用餘光瞄向沙發的一角想道。

但是如果之前不是那樣子，現在他們就不會遇到橫澤，因禍得福麼……想到這兒，她的嘴角悄悄上揚，看到杯上的倒影，她很快又抿住了唇。

「反正也來了，順道收拾一下屋子吧。」用水將杯子盛了半滿後，岩瀨愛子看著空無一人的客廳嘆道。

把杯子放到餐桌上，她逕先就走到裡面，未幾，就取出了屋裡的一些清潔用品。她隨手將簸箕放到一旁，拿起掃帚，由客廳開始打掃起來。

*  
「打擾了。」一男人打開大門要走進去時，很自然就說道。他身旁的屋主只是抓了抓頭，在玄關隨意地脫下鞋。

「不用拘謹，家裡又沒人，就算我大喊『我回來了』也沒——」

「歡迎回來。」

「欸？剛才說話的人是……」原本看上去慵懶得很的高野，這時也臉露詫異地望著發問的橫澤。

「佇在那兒幹嘛，當門柱？」屋內的聲音又再次傳來，細碎的「躂躂」聲也朝他們的方向過來，這時他們也借著玄關天花板的燈光，看到了來人的一頭紫髮。

「快進……啊，橫澤桑也在。」岩瀨愛子眨了眨眼看著呆在玄關的兩人。

……

「烏龍茶可以嗎？」岩瀨愛子先將另一隻玻璃杯放到橫澤的面前，然後在轉身要去拿飲料前問道。

「可以了，謝謝愛子。」看到橫澤的靛眸清晰地映出少女的面容，她怔了怔，趕緊就往廚房走去，不消一會便將冰箱裡的烏龍茶拿了出來，倒進桌上的杯裡。

「冰箱裡有雞蛋，我怕政宗那傢伙連早飯都不吃，所以又去買了麵粉做了幾個蛋糕，現在我先拿麵糊去蒸。」說畢，她又往廚房跑去，這時左手就被扯著了。

「不用那麼急，不是有我嗎？」橫澤看著越說越快的岩瀨愛子，啼笑皆非地將她拉回來沙發。

「嗯。」她一臉尷尬地坐到橫澤身旁，被頭髮蓋住的耳朵正悄悄發熱。的確，有橫澤的話，她可以讓橫澤看著時候，不用擔心趕不及上班。

「蛋糕大概要蒸多久？」橫澤抬頭看了看時鐘。本來他就打算只陪高野到家拿點東西，跟著就和高野到自己家吃晚飯。

「嗯？二十分鐘左右。」原本趁著橫澤望向別處，慢慢回復平靜的岩瀨愛子，在對方驀然扭頭的瞬間，心彷彿漏跳了一拍。

「那我們歇一會再做吧。」橫澤爽快地定下了時間，看到明顯心不在焉的少女，他很自然就伸手揉了揉她的頭。

——啊啊吵死了！明明之前也沒有「噗通、噗通」地響個不停！難道是因為有時間胡思亂想才這樣嗎……

高野在進屋後就自顧自地走回臥室，將方才變得整潔的臥室回復本來混亂的模樣後，他施然地提著筆記走到客廳，甫踏入來，他就感覺到沙發那邊的氣氛有點異樣。

他不動聲色地走到了廚房，看到數個裝著淺黃色麵糊的碗放在旁灶台後，扭頭就向兩人方向叫道：「廚房裡的是？」

「……文問題我算是熟悉，所以英語跟國文我不擔——啊，那是你明天的早飯。」岩瀨愛子正說起今天的考試，聽到高野的問題便先扭頭回答。

「就那種黏黏糊糊的東西？」聽到高野近乎嫌棄的語氣，她頂著頭上的井字，乾脆站起來將對方拉到廚房。

——雖然很不爽，但是得救了！

「蛋糕餅乾之類的東西在熟之前都是這模樣，你沒常識也該有上過家政課吧？」岩瀨愛子臉露嘲諷道。

「聽好，先把水盛滿鍋的……對，像橫澤桑現在做的那樣。」橫澤不知何時走了進來，還裝上了適量的水，岩瀨愛子朝他點了點頭，又繼續道。「之後……」

等到鍋裡的水燒開了，麵糊也都放到了裡面並蓋上以後，岩瀨愛子便讓橫澤控制著火候，自己則匆匆忙忙地到玄關穿回鞋子，而高野就負責送她到車站。

剛才都忘了要帶制服，待會要先回家一趟，她有些幽怨地想道，雙腳仍然是馬不停蹄地向前走。

「喂。」跟她並肩而行的高野倏地說話，讓她迅即精神一振。「你該不會是……」

「嗯？」她面向左邊時，發現對方已落在她的身後。

「……沒事。」看到站在前方的少女疑惑地望著他，高野沒有再說甚麼，只是重新走到她的身旁。

*** 

「下午好，岩瀨。」

甫踏入餐廳，吉木老闆那張寫滿了殘念的臉便湊了過來，聽著同樣殘念的語氣，岩瀨愛子努力控制住想要後退的念頭，迫使身體做出相反的動作。

「下午好。」本來打算逕自走到員工室的她，最後還是對方一臉「我很不好快來問我話」的表情下，只得僵著臉問道：「怎麼了，您看起來好像很不好？」

話音剛落，吉木彷彿被戳中了某個按鈕一樣，開始大吐苦水起來：「太過份了！我不就是一時看錯了，喊了聲『阿姨』，她居然……」說著說著，他竟然眼泛淚光。

「甚麼『大叔』嘛，明明我就跟她一樣大！還有旁邊的高中生竟然也跟著起哄，說年紀大了就不要跑來這種的地方，害得我又被她——」

「說得自己好像還很年輕似的，老闆比我們起碼大上十年吧。」水島哭笑不得地從員工室出來，全然不知自己的話像刀一樣狠狠地捅到吉木身上。

「而且年齡可是女人的天敵，無論是怎樣的女性，都希望自己的樣子看起來比實際的年輕。您『看錯了』這一句話可是絕對不能說出口喲。」看著已經被水島說得快哭了起來的吉木，岩瀨愛子的內心幾乎是崩潰的。

「嘛嘛、別哭了老闆。」橋本嘆了口氣，從廚房那邊走了過來，臉上露出不忍的表情。

「嚶嚶……橋本……」

「你這個樣子會嚇到進來的客人。」聽到對方的話，吉木的表情剎那間定了格。

「說得沒錯。」水島豎了個拇指，與此同時，岩瀨愛子也默默地走到員工室。她覺得自己已經猜到開店後，客人竊竊私語的情景了。

推門而入，一位梨花帶雨的大叔，以及一位癡癡傻笑的少年就在眼前，那畫面太美她不敢看。

*  
再過幾天就能回復平常的上班時間了，攤在床上的岩瀨愛子滿足地伸了個懶腰，今天這個星期六她可是心情大好。

這學期考卷自周四起，已經陸陸續續地發回來。國文跟英語一如她所料，都能靠著以前的知識，取得了一個不錯的成績；化學，依仗著平日整理好的筆記，以差二分就取得滿分的姿態，她的化學成績成功在班上衛冕。

不過對於理科上的成績，她還是心知肚明，知道自己不是那塊料子，充其量也不過是有出色的背誦能力罷了。

其餘科目的卷子，應該會在接下來的幾天發回來吧，她是頗有信心能拿得高分的成績，至於第一嘛，是有點躍躍欲試，但也沒有非要拿到手不可的執著。

尤其數學這方面的缺陷，就算是有人給她吃小灶也好不了多少，就這點就足以讓她輸給那位長據第一的高木秋人了。

——啊……這樣講好像挺對不起橫澤桑。

一提起橫澤的名字，岩瀨愛子的思緒就不自覺地停了下來。

現在的她，已經越發不能直視橫澤的雙眼了，這些日子到橫澤的家，她也只是在逗空太的時候停留一小會，或者趁高野也在的時候跟他拌嘴，順勢聊了幾句，其他時間，她盡量都不與橫澤接觸。

一接近，她就會想要後退，明明……她不應該讓這種事情發生。

她緊緊地皺起眉，然後一把掀起被子從床上坐了起來，索性連梳洗的功夫都不做，直接就坐到書桌前打開本子，將全副心神放回小說的創作上。

……

「今天又是沒進展。」岩瀨愛子無語地看著白紙只有寥寥無幾的筆跡，又朝手機的熒幕看一眼：這都快一點了，她仍是停留在暑假時寫的幾句話。

想到待會就要回餐廳，她腦袋「啪」的一下敲在桌面，頭髮就在光滑的平面左滾右滾。未幾，她抬起頭，兩眼無神地頂著鳥窩似的紫髮走到盥洗室。

先將頭髮梳順，再對著鏡子將頭髮一攏、束成小辮子後，她便打開水龍頭，雙手下曲成弧形盛著涼水。

感覺到差不多時，她便將手心上清涼透明的液體直往臉撥去，同時間左右手又往相反的方向一拂，殘落在臉龐水珠就沿著鼻翼、頰骨滾動，之後落到下頜。

她一手關掉龍頭，一手拿起側旁的毛巾擦拭，直到多次擦洗而發硬的毛巾，再次回復的柔軟而濕潤的模樣。

凝視著鏡上彷如水晶般透徹的木槿紫眼眸，以及泛黑的眼眶，岩瀨愛子將濕掉的毛巾放到再次打開的龍頭下方，用手搓洗乾淨，然後掛起。

整理好自己後，岩瀨愛子就很順手地在衣櫃把衣服拿出來放到床上，接著就把身上的家居服脫下……

等等，她下午三點鐘當值，現在換好衣服走去，也不過是五分鐘內的時間。「算了，都這樣了，不如先去那邊吧。」看著自己已經整裝待發的模樣，她嘆了口氣。

就要踏出大門之際，她又轉身跑到臥房裡，將架子上的外套取下。最近天氣開始涼了，她可不想，也沒空生病。

就要將外衣往身上套時，她靈機一動，將它摺疊起來放到背包。思索了會，她又打開衣櫃，把裡面的制服也放到床上。

那麼之後上班的時候就不用再拐回來拿了，她默默地想著，將制服也放到裡頭，讓背包裡的物品又增加了兩、三項。

啊，對了，差點忘了。

離開玄關前，岩瀨愛子往口袋取出手機，撥了幾個號碼，很快就關上大門，直接往電車站的方向走去。

「喂，你吃飯了沒？」

……

走到高野的公寓樓下後，岩瀨愛子忽地想起出門前打給政宗，對方告知橫澤同樣在那邊。腦袋頓時萌生後退的念頭，她用力甩了下頭，摒棄自己多餘的雜念，咬咬牙就直接走進電梯。

「叮——」踏進去以後，她有些手忙腳亂地按下了按鈕，升降機門隨即關上。

看著顯示屏的數字不斷上升，直接到了她要前往樓層才停下，她也不禁慶幸地看著空無一人的升降機，心情稍微輕鬆了些。

在走廊走著時，她看著同樣空蕩的環境，攥著肩膀的帶子，小聲地為自己打氣。「怕甚麼，又不是第一次。」

終於走到了自己熟悉無比的大門前停下步伐，她看著門牌，作了好幾次的深呼吸。從剛才到現在，她就已經不斷思索著要如何進屋。就算到了現在，思緒也依然在按與不按門鈴之間磨蹭不定。

最後，她顫顫地取起褲子裡的一串金屬，決定還是偷偷用門匙開門。當鑰匙插入門鎖時，她突然想起了以前有些小孩喜歡到鄰居家前，按響了門鈴後就趕緊跑開。

她現在的動作，就跟那些小孩差不多，不如就當是一個驚喜吧。

想到這裡，來到門前的少女不禁彎起了唇，腦袋開始想像待會兩人嚇一跳的表現，心裡的膽怯也隨即被沖淡不少，甚至開始雀躍起來。

*** 

伴隨「咔嚓」一聲，岩瀨愛子悄悄地推門而進。扶著牆壁施力，她在玄關先一腳踩下另一腳的鞋跟，然後再用手脫下另一隻。

脫下後，她就將它們隨意地放到一旁去。看到附近一對整齊擺好的男裝球鞋，她頓了會，還是躬下*身來，仔細放好自己的鞋。

橫澤不論做甚麼都是一絲不苟的，這種認真之極的處事方式，跟政宗還真是沒有一點相像。暗地為橫澤點了個贊、順道吐槽一下對高野的不滿，她放輕腳步踏進走廊，伸頭往客廳一瞧，居然是滿地七零八落的啤酒罐。

——搞甚麼鬼啊，連橫澤先生也受到了政宗的感染，開始酗酒了？

忍不住蹙起眉頭，她踮起了腳尖，謹慎地閃避過啤酒罐，將背包輕放到椅子。望見凌亂的客廳，她下意識地嘆氣，回過神來，她就已彎腰拾起一罐子。

看著手中的罐子，她不由得想到自己自高野潦倒的時候，便每隔一星期來到他家，照顧對方起居飲食，撿拾客廳因而養成的習慣：這真是個糟透了的習慣。

她神情複雜地看著光滑的罐身，將它輕輕地放到茶几上。抬頭看著空無一人的客廳，她心裡不由得納悶：人呢？

照理說，橫澤不會由著高野的性子，將家弄成這個模樣也不管，而橫澤的鞋也好好地放在外面，所以他們應該不是出了門，那麼就應該是待在房間裡面。但他們沒事在房內幹嘛，談功課嗎？平日也不見他們有多勤奮學習。

無意識地黑了兩個人後，岩瀨愛子站在中央的位置，往屋裡悄然探頭。由於房門也沒有完全關上，在客廳中的她依稀可見漆黑一片的裡面。心裡又添了幾分疑惑，她心虛地左顧右盼好一會，才屏著呼吸，大膽地提足向房間的方向前進。

一、二、三、四……她數著步子，小心翼翼地向前走去，一直到了離門還有百來米的距離才停下。她心裡竊笑，為著自己心血來潮、而又成功的惡作劇得意洋洋。

將步伐放到更輕，她連身子也不自覺地彎了下來，雙目緊盯著半掩的門，右手悄然舉起，就在快要到半空時，動作戛然而止。

「……嗯、啊——」隱忍又難耐的呻吟從門傳來，直衝鼓膜。

瞳孔迅即縮小，岩瀨愛子整個人就這樣僵硬起來，臉上掛著難以置信的神情。她輕咬下唇，努力地說服自己所聽到的不過是幻覺，但往鼓膜湧入的聲音一下比一下大，心臟「咚咚」地激烈跳動，竟硬生生地冒出幾分疼痛。

——這是看A片然後擼管吧……哈哈…

她扯起嘴角，即使聲音的主人的身份她比誰都清楚，心裡仍是下意識為他們辯護著，而如今刻意保持冷靜的結果，是連門裡傳出來的喘息，以及肉體之間的碰撞聲都一清二楚。

「哈……等——啊……」聲音變得更高昂了。

一絲絲寒意由地板沁到腳底皮膚裡，慢慢經由血液流淌，然後流到了心臟的心室，再沿著動脈流動，蔓延到整個身軀、以至四肢。

頭一次覺得自己生物真的挺不錯，她心裡乾笑，卻感覺到身體不自覺地顫抖著，她想用雙手捂住耳朵，卻發現竟然連指尖也動彈不得。

「哈、嗯哈……」斷斷續續的呻吟不斷傳出，她的雙眼似乎已經開始適應了黑暗，看到了床上一對正交纏著身軀。

——動啊、快動啊！

「啊——」在看清兩人的臉龐後，她的視線再次變得一片模糊。

——不管怎樣，快點動啊！

在雙眼快看不清事物之前，岩瀨愛子的雙腿率先恢復力氣，帶著她由公寓裡走了出來。

*  
岩瀨愛子已經不記得自己怎樣出來了，只知道恢復意識後的她，一開始是感覺到的，是足部傳來火辣辣的疼痛。

她低頭一看，腳那邊根本沒穿好鞋，露出來的足踝擦到石路，那邊的襪子變得幾乎破爛；然後在低頭的剎那間，她才注意到石路上除了有些染紅，還有不明顯的水漬。

怔怔地看著地面，她透過滿是水氣的畫面，看到地面有水漬的地方漸漸加深、擴大，伊始感覺到臉上已是一片濡濕。

「我在哭甚麼啊……」本應清亮的嗓音幾乎嘶啞而出，察覺到這點的她不禁低聲笑了出來，卻發現自己聲音有如嗚咽。

她蹲下身來，將鞋帶拆開，勾起了屈疊的鞋尾，將整隻腳穿回鞋裡，然後重新綁好帶子，另一腳也依樣畫葫蘆，用力綁緊帶後，她想要蹬腳站起，但身體卻忽然無力、往前一仆，她死死地用手掌撐住自己才不至於倒地。

——這次沒有人扶了。

心裡驀地冒出一句讓她哭笑不得的話，嗤笑一聲，她將注意力放回地面。

柔軟的手心抵住堅硬粗糙的地面，她感覺到因皮膚被磨損而起的痛楚，深深地吸了口氣，她用手掌往地上施力、狠狠一按，撐起自己再次站起來。果不其然，攤開的手心一片通紅，掌紋上還夾著細碎的石粒，她兩隻手用力地互拍，將石粒和灰塵從手中除去。

變得火燙的手心，仍是冰涼的手指。這次岩瀨愛子沒有毛巾，只能用指腹抹去殘落在眼眶的水氣、手背拭乾濕潤的臉頰。

她一邊想像著心裡的刺痛傳到腳踝和手心的那邊，一邊拖著步伐，緩緩地往剛才來的方向走回去。殘夏的涼風變得刺骨，驅去了體內僅有的溫度，但痛楚卻依舊停留。

「忘記拿外套了……」她不由得伸手環抱自己，在風中強行睜開的紫眸晦暗不明。

*  
除了工作時刻意打醒十二分精神外，岩瀨愛子幾乎是渾渾噩噩地度過這一天，對於水島的關心，她搪塞了個考試表現不理想的理由，然後強作精神地往家的方向走去。

推開大門，客廳早已了無一人，只餘一盞橙黃的檯燈微弱地照著，饒是如此，她也覺得刺目不已。將鞋放到櫃子，岩瀨愛子僅能靠那微光摸索到開關，然後直接滅去燈源。

瞇起眸子，她按著自己記憶，走到樓梯開始向上走去，在膝蓋不經意撞到了階級後，她也只是調整好重心，繼續跨向另一級。

即使眼睛於漆黑中，漸漸辨認出事物的輪廓，她的速度依然平穩不變。走到自己臥房，她便隨手關上門，背部靠在堅硬平滑木門，已支撐不住的身體徐徐下滑，終於跌坐到地上。

指尖顫抖地碰上臉龐，沒有預計的濕潤；手緩緩往下挪動，滑過下頜、頸項，落到左胸，那點點的刺痛她已經麻木了，而心臟跳動一如往日。

——沒錯，一如往日。

她伸手脫下破損的襪子，摸到腳踝突出來、硬化了的殼，那是結痂，沒有黏稠的液體。

——過兩天就會好了。

她暗暗想道，重新站了起來，走出房間到浴室梳洗自己。摸到牆上的開關鍵，她頓了頓，還是沒有按下去便走進去，對著原本鏡面的位置，仔細地刷牙、洗臉，再用毛巾細細到拭去上面水珠，手指緩緩地沿著眼眶描線，冰冷的指腹感受到皮膚的溫熱。

「黑乎乎的果然甚麼都看不見。」對著映出面容的鏡子，岩瀨愛子唇瓣一張一合，語氣不明。

***

所謂週末，就是學生能盡情玩樂的日子，岩瀨愛子癱在床上盯住天花板自言自語。「昨天已經在逛街跟上班中度過，難得今天吉木老闆放假，不如乾脆躺在這裡一整天好了。」

「……啊不行，《花時》都已經拖了一個月了。」她有些煩躁地抓了抓頭。

《花時》全稱為《花開之時》，是她首次在網絡發表並且獲得簽約的作品，內容是講述死去的少女為了找回失去的記憶，意外轉生為貓以開展的故事，至於主人公是貓的理由很簡單，因為她喜歡貓，而且有參考對象(空太)。

說起空太，牠現在應該在橫澤家吃好住好吧……

倏地浮現的名字讓岩瀨愛子動作瞬間定格，她閉上雙目，竭力不去回想昨日下午的一切，但偏偏那激烈的喘息、赤裸的身軀在腦海中愈發清晰，腳踝的傷口似乎也陣陣作痛起來。

她屈起膝蓋，將兩腿拉近到胸前的位置，讓身體蜷曲成一隻蝦米的形狀，企圖以熱力紓緩痛楚。雙手繞過大腿後緊緊地抱著臂，她將頭埋到兩膝之間，就像哮喘病人發作那樣，要不斷以交換微薄的二氧化碳和氧氣的方式進行呼吸。

「今天還是蒙頭大睡好了……」良久，她抬起頭來，紫眸無神地看著的奶酪色的牆壁。

*  
岩瀨愛子想自己大概是天生的勞碌命，就算是能懶洋洋地度過一天，她也做不得光睡一天而甚麼都不幹，之後總會演變為半天看書、半天寫作，總之就是要有正事做，不然整個人會比工作一整天更勞累。

她閉眼躺在鬆軟的床上一個多小時後，終於認命地從床上爬起來。頂著一頭凌亂的頭髮，她決定先把昨天累得沒洗的澡補上，之後隨便喝點豆奶、吃個紅豆包當作早午餐算了。

「哇塞……看起來跟被輪了一夜差不多耶。」看到鏡中的面容憔悴蒼白，微紅眼眶的底下有著更明顯的黑眼圈，岩瀨愛子抽了抽嘴角。

把替換的衣服掛好在架上後，她就一把掀起穿著的便衣，將它脫掉、扔到洗衣籃裡，然後走入浴間，任由溫熱的水沖刷著胴體。

朦朧的蒸汽中，岩瀨愛子憶起很多事：那二十多年的人生早已模糊不清，如今腦海裡的是一個只顧畫畫、把自己扔到一旁的女人背影；葬禮舉行時親戚竊竊私語、互卸責任的模樣，以及寄宿在他們家時，那些不帶掩飾的嘲諷；還有初到琴子阿姨家時的不安……

還有很多，像是和政宗抬槓打鬧，還有橫澤按捺不住，出來制止時那副無可奈何的神情……

「明知道事情的結果卻冷眼旁觀，這就是懲罰吧……」低頭看著水涓涓地流到排水孔裡，她吃吃地笑起來，此刻她分不清臉上的一片濡濕的原因，也無所謂去分清。

關去水掣，撥去黏在臉龐的髮綹，岩瀨愛子將頭髮攏後、仰頭，讓水珠隨意地滑到肩膀、背部、鎖骨，因洗澡水過熱的緣故，白晢的皮膚泛起粉紅，也為她蒼白的臉添上幾分氣血。

走出浴間，她默默凝望鏡子映出身材略顯單薄的少女，少女的眼眸同樣凝視著她，冷不防就對她展露一笑。

「這樣一看我也算挺漂亮的嘛。」但又怎樣？隱去最後一句不說，鏡上笑容多了幾分苦澀。

——戀愛這回事，先喜歡上的人就是輸家。

*  
岩瀨愛子沒有去高野或橫澤家，也沒有向他們打電話，事實上是她不知道要以怎樣的表情面對兩人。

她既不想曝露自己知道兩人關係的改變，亦不想讓對方察覺到自己的情愫，情願假裝忙碌，也不想去跟兩人有任何交談和接觸。

最可笑的是，直到兩人上床的時候，岩瀨愛子才能認清自己心意，肯定自己是真的喜歡上他，這還真是人生如戲。

抿了口豆奶，她繼續在筆記本上創作《花時》接下的劇情：因奶油皮毛的顏色而被喚作「クリーム(cream)」的主角不小心弄污了飼主真緒的相冊，慌亂的她用掌不斷抹去污跡，卻發現這是一幅畫出來的小朋友合照。

【「這個栗髮的女孩是誰？可惡，都怪牛奶弄花了，現在完全看不清！」舔著前爪，小奶油金色的眼瞳滿是懊惱，這種線索被迫中斷的情況讓她煩躁不已。】

之後要怎麼發展？

岩瀨愛子看到黑色橫線之間相隔了約一厘米的空白，自己的腦袋也跟著一片空白，思緒戛然中斷。丟下自動筆，她挨著椅背，無言望向窗外灰蒙蒙的天空……才怪呢，根本就是一片蔚藍。

別人失戀是天色灰暗、滂沱大雨，甚麼連天也替自己哭泣那種矯情的話都能出現；到了自己這邊，不僅陽光明媚、一點雨也沒下，而且還是萬里無雲，無疑是諷刺自己居然為這種雞毛蒜皮的事情而心情低落。

——就像說自己這次所謂戀愛根本是一場天大的笑話。

「嗚啊——好麻煩啊我！」她不顧形象亂抓著頭髮，大聲吼道。

大抵是發洩過後，心情豁然開朗起來，岩瀨愛子之後寫作的進度大幅提升，不單以飛一般的速度完結了目前的章節，甚至還順勢地埋下另一伏筆，準備開始寫下另一個單元。

怎麼說呢，心無旁騖就是指她現在的狀態吧。

岩瀨愛子不再糾結於她跟高野、橫澤的關係，也不去刻意詮釋問題，選擇扔到一旁去，專心致志地創作小說，反而出現思如湧泉的結果，能夠完成之前一直遲疑不決的事情；

但換句話說，她現在也是用創作去麻木心情，以解決其他事情為由，避免正面面對問題，不過她個人當然是不會承認的。

但是，中國的俗話說得很好，不論是「躲得了一時，躲不了一世」，還是「醜婦終須要見家翁」，都蘊含著人民無窮的智慧。

看著手機的來電顯示，岩瀨愛子對這些話表示深表認同。

***

「喂。」手指有些顫抖地按下通話鍵後，低沉沙啞的嗓音隨即在對話筒傳來。

「劈頭就一句『喂』，睡懵了嗎？」一聽到對方開口，岩瀨愛子下意識就回了這麼一句話。

——這該死的習慣！

岩瀨愛子忍不住暗地罵自己沒事愛找對方碴的性格，不過表面依然淡定道：「有事？」

電話的對面沉默了一會，在岩瀨愛子以為對方是不是又睡著了時，男人再次開口道：「背包。」

「蛤？」甚麼鬼？岩瀨愛子嘴角一抽，有點摸不著頭腦。

他背包怎樣關她甚麼事，難不成要借她的包？

不過依他的身材，用她的包的話……一想到牛高馬大的高野背上這麼一個小包，這場面怎麼看都覺得詭異。

果然是小了點……她一邊這樣想著，一邊扭頭就望去自己書桌腳角下的位置，然後臉色一下子便刷白。

「……抱歉，漏在你那邊了。」啊——岩瀨愛子你這個白痴！

「現在過來拿嗎？」他問道。

實際上，她好些用品似乎都放在背包，如果沒有的話確實挺不方便，但是，也不是有真的要非取不可的東西，加上……現在見面的話，真的挺麻煩。

「最近忙。」岩瀨愛子遲疑了會才回覆。

等待對方回覆的期間，她的心情可謂矛盾極了：此刻既害怕與對方見面，想要逃避一切；可是又想直接解決所有問題，一了百了。

——快追問……不，千萬別問！

「的確，不是好時機。」高野倏地冒出句沒頭沒腦的話：「我知道了，拜。」

拜你的頭，你好歹也給我說你知道了甚麼！岩瀨愛子狠狠瞪著手機一陣後，就將它丟到床的一邊去。

「……依他那敏感細膩的性格，怎麼可能沒察覺到？」良久，她幽幽地說。

*   
「太好了！」見吉看到手中的成績單，不禁大呼好險，每次她都在及格線邊緣之間徘徊不定，現在看到卷子上斗大的紅字寫住53分，便已經要額手稱慶了。「美保和岩瀨的成績很好吧？」

「只是普通而已。」亞豆側頭抿唇一笑，看到見吉一臉狐疑的模樣，才調皮地眨了眨眼道：「大概比香耶的多幾分吧……十位數。」

「這人與人的差距……」見吉佯裝悲憤地望向岩瀨愛子：「你呢？」

被問及的岩瀨愛子，則依舊沉醉在自己內心世界當中，一時三刻還沒來得及回過神來。「……甚麼？」

見吉略為不爽地看著她，也不再重複問題，索性伸頭去窺視對方手上的卷子。一看便整個人就僵硬起來，繼而就往校外淚崩而出：「我到底造了甚麼孽才會遇上你們這群學霸啊——」太過分了，簡直慘絕人寰─=≡Σ(((っTДT)っ

「……她在幹嘛？」不就沒聽她問題而已，用得著嗎？

「我想，主要是被你卷上那幾乎是她翻一倍的分數刺激到了。」亞豆神情有些無奈道：「香耶應該會消沉十分鐘左右。」

這麼清楚時間，看來亞豆你也刺激過她不少回了吧，岩瀨愛子暗忖，臉上神色仍是不變：「原來如此。」才想再補充說甚麼時，一群男生就推搡著經過，亞豆也突然低下頭不語。

「放學後一起踢球去吧！」前方的男生轉頭就大聲叫嚷著，邀請身旁的同學們，幾個人隨即連聲附和。

在他們興高采烈地說著話時，有一人突兀拒絕。「祝你們玩得開心。」說畢，他就逕自走回課室。

其中一個男生不禁皺眉，手肘碰了碰旁邊友人的肩膀問：「他搞甚麼？」

「最高(さいこう)是這樣的了，不要理他。」一人聳肩回應，一臉習以為常。

岩瀨愛子注意到在男生提到「最棒(さいこう)」這個詞的時候，亞豆的身體很明顯顫動了一下，仔細一看，被栗髮蓋住的耳根不知何時紅了起來。

「最棒」這詞有甚麼含意嗎？岩瀨愛子疑惑地看著亞豆，對方感覺到了她的視線，表情似乎更羞怯了，甚至隱約有種快要炸開的感覺。「快……快點找香耶吧！」

「嗯。」被推著走的岩瀨愛子，決定還是裝作不知情好了。

*  
岩瀨愛子就這樣當蘑菇當了近半個月，除了學校、餐廳以外就沒有再到過哪兒，一有空閑的時間亂想就選擇埋頭寫作，要不就是跟見吉、亞豆兩人扯談。總之，真的到了挺不過這種日子，她才認命地走到高野家去。

按下門鈴，她一反常態站屋外，乖乖地等待高野開門。「打擾了。」

「進來吧。」打開門拋了一句話後，高野就打算逕自走回屋裡。看到少女依然躊躇不前的模樣，他不耐地眉頭一挑，直接就伸手扯她進門。

「等等。」岩瀨愛子來不及反應、踉蹌了幾步才站穩。

「我自己走。」反正都到了這地步了，要來的總是要來。她抿起嘴，極力維持表面的冷靜，將鞋子放好後就走到旁邊沙發坐著。

「最近屋子收拾得挺好。」因為想要分散緊張的情緒，她選擇環視四周，結果一看就忍不住詫異說道。

不僅地板和飯桌沒有灰塵，就連窗簾也很好地拉起來，讓陽光照到屋子裡，屋子看起來明亮舒適了不少。

「不能一直那樣下去啊。」高野將盛載著烏龍茶的杯子遞給岩瀨愛子。

「啊、謝謝。」她接過杯子抿了一口，沒再出聲。

剎那間四周突然靜了下來，岩瀨愛子和高野就這樣傾聽著分針滴滴嗒嗒地走動，直到有人按捺不住，打破沉默。

「……做了。」高野嗓音少見地變得含糊，引來少女好奇地追問：「嗯？」

看到少女歪了歪頭，一臉惘然的樣子，高野也不管對方是否真的聽懂，乾脆以破罐破摔的氣勢道：「我跟橫澤上床了。」

……

直接過頭了！再怎麼說，這傢伙也直接過頭了吧，連彎都不拐一個，就完全不打算隱瞞嗎？！哪怕是做個樣子，或是撒個謊都不打算了嗎？

岩瀨愛子幾乎是目瞪口呆地看著他，心裡卻不由得嘆了口氣。

一下子，她也說不出對高野的坦白後的真實感受，悲傷、痛恨、喜悅、感動，這些情感都混在一處，使得她胸口悶得發慌，喘不過氣。

她明明比誰都清楚，要高野政宗毫無隱瞞、毫無芥蒂地將事件向別人說出來，是一件多困難的事情。

這是她看著長大的孩子，也是看著她長大的孩子……

如今，他是那樣的信任自己，甚至將一切毫無保留地說出來，光是知道這點，就讓她無法將內心的怒火和痛苦不顧一切地向他傾倒而出。

——那你知道我喜歡他嗎？

岩瀨愛子看著撇去慵懶的模樣、神情少有地認真的高野，兩頰的肌肉用力往相反方向一扯，露出一個笑容來：「原來如此，那現在你是跟他交往嗎？」

她親眼看到兩人上床的事，岩瀨愛子還是沒有說出口；自己已經知道她看到了這件事，高野政宗也沒有說來。兩人像是有意識般忽略了它。

「沒有。」在這點，高野也是很直接，畢竟從以前起，他就很清楚知道自己想要甚麼、需要甚麼。

「是嗎……總之，你能振作就好了。」岩瀨愛子從沙發起來，提起與自己闊別已久的背包，她背對著高野說：「太好了，終於不用當保母，那我就先回去囉。」

「下次會來嗎？」語音落下後，氣氛隨即不可避免地僵化起來，高野一語不發，就這樣靜靜地看著對方的背面。

不消一會，少女扭頭過來，唇上隱約多了個淺色的牙痕。

「當然，利息也要討回的。」她戲謔地笑著。

「有個錢迷的妹妹還真可怕。」琥珀金的眸子慢慢染上笑意，他不留情地回嘴道。

「那麼，寒假的時間也請多多關照了！」岩瀨愛子踏出玄關，舉起右手揮了下，頭也不回地就往前走了。

***


	4. Chapter 4

岩瀨愛子三扒兩撥的把桌上的食物吃掉後，就匆匆忙忙地出門了。一不小心碼文過半夜的結果，就是還剩十分鐘後會遲到，她發誓以後都不會再熬夜……呃、上學期間好了，假期的時候，嗯，還是算了吧。

堪堪衝過快關上的閘門，岩瀨愛子頓了頓，將頭髮簡單的梳理好，才施施然地走入校園：無論如何，她都不想讓人抓到任何把柄。踏進課室，她環視一下仍在竊竊私語的同學，逕自坐回自己的座位，從書包抽出課堂用品放好。

距離上次跟高野見面已有三、四天的時間了，至於和橫澤會面的時間，則仍然停留在那天單方面的見面，並非她想在其餘時間逃避跟對方見面，而是真得湊巧，她這幾天都要處理學校最近的活動：谷草祭。

除了既有的運動會和學校旅行外，日本最為人所知、也最多海外學生好奇的，應該就是常在各式各樣校園動漫中出現的文化祭，也就是他們這所學校叫作的「谷草祭」的活動。

這次她們班的主題為海洋，所以都用有關海的事物，譬如是貝殼、海星去佈置課室，而賣的貨品也是用類似的珠子串成的飾物、風鈴去作招徠，班上每一位都要為這次的活動盡一分力。

岩瀨愛子默默看著派發到自己桌上的一盒盛得滿滿珠飾，開始考慮接下幾天睡眠質素的保證。祭典以前看著好玩，到了現在就只覺麻煩，特別是在《花時》簽約後，自己的空閑時間變得所剩無幾。

——真懷念以前遊手好閑的日子……

隨手拈起一顆圓潤透亮的淺海藍珠子，那彷如被凝固成晶塊的海水，在光線的照射下顯得尤其透亮，甚至讓人有種晶體被熱力所融解，悄然珠子內流動著的錯覺。

*  
串珠子的工作比岩瀨愛子預料中順利，特別是在得到水島和橋本兩人的協助下，工作完成得更快。她看著一人樂此不疲地串珠子、一人樂此不疲看著另一人串珠子的情況，深深感受到何謂來自世(作)界(者)的惡意。

——啊，好想燒燒燒。

「鏘鏘，又完成囉！」水島看著手上由星形金屬片和藍珠子串的手鏈，露出了滿足的笑容。先前她一瞥見岩瀨愛子動手的時候，就義不容辭地舉手幫忙，依她的說法是「小時候就很喜歡漂亮的手鏈」，表示一直想試試自己動手做。

雖然橋本原本就是因為水島才幫忙，有時更會因為水島而分了些神，不過他也很用心地串著，所以速度絲毫不比兩人遜色。在水島專注工作時，他還悄悄跟岩瀨愛子訂下了一條由他親手串成的鏈子，而她本來就有各自留一條給兩人打算，所以她就很痛快地跟橋本做了交易，還在款式設計上給了一點建議。

「我也剛好完成。」橋本對著桌上的製成品燦爛地笑著，然後在水島直誇自己手巧的瞬間，全身小麥色的皮膚便被硬生生地扭成紅色，好像下一秒就快冒出蒸汽來。

「哈哈……是、是嗎？」看到水島不明所以的模樣，岩瀨愛子也忍不住為橋本那種「一和心上人說話就結巴」的體質掬一把淚。

坦白說，水島小姐也真的遲鈍過頭了，她暗暗想道。突然，她心裡又浮出另一個可能性，而且光聯想到這可能會演變成事實，她就說不出自己對這可能性，抱著是恭喜或是同情的想法。

她凝視著兩人的互動，慢慢瞇起雙眸。嗯，抑或是……喜聞樂見？･ิ≖ ω ≖･ิ✧ 

*  
岩瀨愛子跟見吉、亞豆告別後，一路漫不經心地離開學校，直到回過來神，才發現自己走到了橫澤門前。

「又是個不好的習慣。」她忍不住自嘲著，腳步卻遲遲未有挪移。自學園祭圓滿結束後，她又開始有胡思亂想的空間，比如像是之前跟高野的見面，結果一不留神就跑到橫澤家的門口了。

但是，她已沒有信心裝作若無其事地到他家裡了，他跟政宗完全是兩回事。想要徹底解決問題，根本是不可能。

——因為已經產生了欲望，又怎可能輕易地除去呢？

在踏進其中的剎那，她只會愈陷愈深，然後在下意識於那深邃的藍色中，找著跟自己相似的紫色同時，再也逃不開那片海洋，一直溺於其中。

「喵。」

……真是的，又走神了。望到身材高大的男人抱著黑白色的貓咪往這邊走來時，岩瀨愛子勾起個淺淺的笑容：「好久不見，橫澤桑。」

——打Boss用迴避戰術果然是行不通啊。

……

「最近愛子很忙吧，都不怎麼過來了。」橫澤將空太放到沙發，自己便走到廚房，不一會就提著一杯印有紫色幸運葉的馬克杯：那是她專用的杯子。

「謝……咦？」岩瀨愛子接過杯子，溫熱的瓷面讓她一怔。

橫澤自己則提著另一個靛藍色的杯子喝了一口，說：「常喝冷飲對身體不好。特別愛子是女生，要更注重身體一點。來，嘗嘗。」

迎向對方期待的眼神，她小小地抿了口。「甜的……是柚子茶？」

「嗯，會太甜嗎？」

「不、剛好，很好喝。」

聽到少女直接的讚賞，橫澤難得爽朗地笑了起來。「是嗎，我試都做了好幾次了，你喜歡就好。」

自己做的？「橫澤桑的廚藝真的很好呢。」

以前就已經覺得橫澤很會做飯了，有時候還在菜色搭配上很有一手，就這一點，她便常被政宗嘲笑自己連女子力都不及橫澤。

「看著書摸索而已，想學的話我可以教你唷。」橫澤伸手揉了揉她的頭。「愛子的話，一定很快學會。」

「……一個兩個都這樣，我長不高的話絕對會賴在你們身上。」別再這樣做了，這樣她真的會逃不開的，所以……

「是、是，我會好好地把話轉達給政宗的。」橫澤看著扭開了頭的少女，不禁放聲笑了起來，全然沒察覺對方在聽到「政宗」兩字時，剎那變得僵硬的身體。

待橫澤視線與岩瀨愛子再次相會時，對方已向他露出個狡黠的眼神：「哇，『MA‧SA‧MU‧NE』，兩人關係真好。」

——可是，他卻連一次「隆史」都沒叫過。

「不、這是……」橫澤的臉迅即漲紅起來。「我和那傢伙的關係……」

「大丈夫、大丈夫(沒事沒事)。」岩瀨愛子擺手，滿臉毫無所謂地道：「那方面我很開放的。」

——只是從來沒想過……事情最後還是到了這地步而已。

「但是……」

看到對方又開始慌張不安的樣子，她壞心眼地頓了頓，接著道：「作為交換，我叫你『阿橫』(Yokosan)怎樣？因為橫澤桑的音節有五個，念起來拗口得很。」

「當然，榮幸之極。」隨著岩瀨愛子說起「但是」，本來變得提心吊膽的橫澤，在聽見所謂的要求後，也不禁鬆了口氣。看到少女一臉「上當了」的模樣，他不由得笑了。

「你是故意挖陷阱吧？真是的。」他溫柔的語氣，彷彿是在寵溺不懂事的孩子。

——是啊，阿橫的一定是會迎來獵人拯救、充滿曙光的陷阱，而我的只將會是萬劫不復、永遠沉睡下去的墳墓。

「欸，已經這麼晚了？我要走了。」岩瀨愛子吃驚地看著時鐘，連忙跑到玄關穿鞋準備離去。

「我送——」橫澤正想跟著上前時，少女已先一步拒絕。

「下次吧。」清亮的嗓音響起，少女揮手的身影漸漸遠去。

***

消去所謂的隔閡後，岩瀨愛子跟高野、橫澤的相處變回如常，當然實際上，裡面已經有所變質，但因為後面的兩人位並沒有真正的確立關係，三人的相處方式也沒甚麼大太變動。

現在，待在自己公寓的高野站在牆的一旁，頗為無語地看著面前相談甚歡的兩人。「你們倆夠了吧，我家可放不下這些東西。」

「那麼你打算一直到阿橫家混飯等吃麼，小‧白‧臉？」岩瀨愛子毫不留情地說道。「別老是把錢往外花，偶爾也要自己動手。」

「沒錯，你要自立起來的話，最低限度是要懂得煮食。」橫澤一臉贊同道。「愛子你幫我到廚房，看看還剩下多少罐頭食品，雖然我不怎麼建議，但必要時也是用處的。」

「噯。」岩瀨愛子一手撐著地面站起，走到廚房裡，踮起腳就往打開的櫃子察看：「方便麵有兩包、香腸罐子四罐……嗯，這是金槍魚嗎？有一罐。」

「嗯……待會就去買些昆布罐子。對了，愛——」

「——冰箱裡面有一盒味噌、咖喱，以上。」沒等橫澤說完，岩瀨愛子率先回答了他的問題。

「Nice。那我們現在就到超市買菜，愛子下午要接著上班吧？」橫澤仰頭看了看時鐘，現在才十點多，從超市後回來之後，愛子剛好能休息一小會再去上班。

……

「政宗，中午就煮咖喱吧，你要學的話也較快上手。」到了超市，新鮮的紅蘿蔔便迅即映入眼簾。橫澤彎身挑了幾根後，扭頭向後面施然走著的男人說道。

「啊，要加肉。」高野懶洋洋地走過去，期間還打了個哈欠。

「點菜嗎？」不知何處走出來的岩瀨愛子冷冷地道，一個直拳就往對方的腹部打去，無視他因忍痛而扭曲起來面容：「自己選，牛肉在前面的冷鮮肉櫃。」

「真不可愛……」一手捂住腹部，高野就這樣一邊抱怨著，一邊挪步往前方走去。

「真是的。」岩瀨愛子一手撐腰嘆道。「阿橫，土豆的話我已經挑好……喂，別笑了。」看到另一個同樣捂著腹部的男人肩膀不斷聳動，她也不禁尷尬起來。

「噗……兩人感情真的很好。」橫澤笑著繼續道：「雖然嘴上不饒人，但愛子還是很好地記住了他的口味呢。」

「切，誰會特意記住。」岩瀨愛子一臉嫌棄地挪開了視線。「每次吃飯，他飲食習性根本就完全曝露了。」

橫澤憋住笑意，趁少女還沒反應過來時，乘機上前提住她手上的籃子。「我來拿吧。」

「謝謝。」岩瀨愛子頓了頓便放下籃子，橫澤則走去前方。她沒有緊追上前，而是停在原地，拇指則緩緩摩挲著指節。剛才不經意擦到了對方手指的位置，如今只覺燙得驚人。

垂下雙眸，掩去即將洩露出來的情感，她閉上眼瞼，再次睜開時已是一片淡然。

*  
天氣的變化總是讓人覺得不可思議，明明身體還記得七、八月那熱得炙人的空氣，轉眼間地上的落葉已被蕭蕭的北風捲起、翻騰一圈。

兩手交叉不住摩擦著手臂，岩瀨愛子抬頭看了看夜空，一彎上弦月正掛在枝頭，微弱的光芒落在地面，勉強為四周的事物勾勒出輪廓。

不知不覺都到十一月了。

她不喜歡傷春悲秋，可在這刻卻有些唏噓。那女人……岩瀨幸子都已經癱在床上動彈不得，還在「漫畫、漫畫」地說著，完全不理會自己身體的狀況。看著她閉目的那一天，窗外也是正好掛著這樣的月亮。

——「今日的天空有著相當漂亮的弦月呢。」望向眼眸窗外的眼眸亮得嚇人，她自顧自地說道。「如果能畫下來的話……」

——「對了，明天就在原稿上加插這一幕……」她咳了幾聲，眷戀地看著月亮的目光逐漸黯下，最後隱於眼瞼。

「真是夠蠢。」岩瀨愛子斂下眼眸，低頭繼續往家的方向走去。

*  
「喂岩瀨，這邊！」見吉大力揮手，引來其他路人的注目。岩瀨愛子神情一僵，趕忙走到她身邊，伸手就按住那不斷揮舞的右手。

「夠了，不是要慶祝生日嗎？」看了看四周的人，岩瀨愛子壓低聲線問道。「亞豆呢？」

「主人公的話當然是晚點出場啊，我們先去餐廳準備下吧！」見吉的手逕自繞過岩瀨愛子的肩膀，笑容燦爛。「美保知道的話一定會很感動！」

「是嗎？」不管怎樣也好，總而言之快點走，她可不想跟動物一樣被別人圍觀。

……

「對不起，因為家裡有些事耽誤了，我是不是遲到很久？」亞豆一到場就喘著氣道歉，岩瀨愛子和見吉倒是罕有地同聲道：「我們也是剛到步而已。」

亞豆坐到了對面的卡座，棕色的眼眸疑惑地看著她們，又說不出個所以，只是歪著頭望了望。「總覺得今天你們兩個好怪……」

「最近的事都忙好了，輕鬆下來而已。」岩瀨愛子遞了一個眼神給見吉，早一步接下了亞豆的話。

「對、對，谷草祭和運動會都過了，最近也沒甚麼測驗，一不小心放鬆過頭了吧。」見吉搔著頭，呵呵一笑。「我先去洗手間，你們倆慢慢聊。」

看著亞豆方才急忙趕來而變得緋紅的臉頰，岩瀨愛子向服務生招了招手，讓對方拿杯水過來。「待會見吉回來再點餐。」

亞豆感激地笑了笑，提起杯子抿了一口。

「不過，的確就像香耶說的。」亞豆往後一倚，輕輕呼出口氣。「再過一陣子又放假了，現在我也有點飄飄然的感覺呢。」

「那麼，讓我們就延續這種飄飄然的心情吧！HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU——」驀地，一把歌聲由前方響起，亞豆困惑地四處張望。

不知何時，餐廳的服務生都伴隨歌聲拍手，而見吉則從前方推著蛋糕，生日歌正是從她口中而出。

「咦？這是……」亞豆吃驚地看著四周的變動，正想問岩瀨愛子發生何事時，發現對方竟然也是輕哼著歌。

「……HAPPY BRITHDAY TO MIHO(美保)，HAPPY BRITHDAY TO YOU！」

「謝謝，香耶，岩瀨！」聽到這裡，亞豆也不由得輕捂著嘴，雙眸變得濕潤起來，待她鬆開手之時，臉上已是笑靨如花。

「這次是見吉特製的草莓蛋糕，製作人有主廚見吉香耶，以及副手岩瀨愛子。」見吉將蛋糕推到亞豆面前道：「因為不是生日當日，我們沒有插上蠟燭，所以美保呢，還是如花似玉的十三歲。」

聽到見吉調皮的話，亞豆忍不住笑出聲來。「香耶真是……」

「亞豆，生日快樂。」岩瀨愛子也罕見地露出一抹柔和的笑，朝亞豆遞了一份禮物。「當日我可能來不了，今天先向你道一聲恭喜。」

「有這份心意就足夠了，謝謝。」亞豆不禁莞爾一笑，伸手接過。「可以現在拆嗎？」她臉露期待地望向岩瀨，很是好奇禮物的內容。

「我也想看！」見吉按住桌面，雙眼發光地看著岩瀨愛子，而對方則因為不習慣這個「亮晶晶」目光的攻勢，索性側頭不望。

「……壽星做主吧。」

「那我就不客氣了。」亞豆清脆亮麗的嗓音帶著興奮，不一會，岩瀨愛子便聽到女生們的驚呼。

「這個好可愛，我也想要！」見吉滿臉羨慕地看著亞豆手上的貓型耳機孔飾物，手指忍不住就戳了戳上面橙白色的貓咪σ。∀。´)σ

「喜歡就好。」岩瀨愛子看到亞豆愛不釋手的模樣，心裡悄悄擦了一把汗：這件產品算是《花時》的衍生品，現在是有意合作的人先將樣本送給自己，正式的大概一至兩星期後才推出。

話說回來，小說受歡迎的程度真的是讓她喜出望外，沒想到才推出實體書，便已有耳機商打算合作。

——不過，好像有些取巧了點(ﾟ∀ﾟ;)

「啊，這個可以錄音哦。」反正都已經打開了，岩瀨愛子也直接便介紹道，順便悄然瞄了亞豆一眼：對方果然聯想到某些事，瞬間就赧紅了臉頰。

「撒，快點吃蛋糕吧！」見吉歡呼一聲，迫不及待地拿起餐具。「啊咧，怎麼了美保？」

「可能是很喜歡吧。」岩瀨愛子翹起嘴角說。

***

……上一次坐在這兒是甚麼時候的事？

岩瀨愛子仰天看著已成了半輪的月亮，鞦韆隨身子的動作，不斷地前後擺動。

原本她應該在餐廳打烊後便直接回去，好好地睡過天昏地暗，然後清早起床繼續上學；但現在卻連一點想睡的欲望都沒有，精神還比往日要好上百倍，讓她不禁懷疑自己，先前是否有攝取過任何咖啡因的食物或飲料。

再次拿出手機，她盯著通話記錄中最頂的一串電話號碼，反覆回憶了今天的事情好幾次後，才確定收到的電話並非惡作劇。

——「您好，請問是筒隱司さん嗎？」

——「我們是Lock社。恭喜您的作品進入決賽，並且被採納為劇本。請問您有時間來公司一趟嗎？」

——「我明白了。那麼在這個星期六的十點鐘，我們有專人在東京的XX店等候您。」

雖然是肯定自己的能力能夠得到賞識，但當這化作現實的時候，岩瀨愛子依然覺得一切有如夢幻泡影，如露亦如電……

喂等等，這是《金剛經》對吧？她甚麼時候把將玩意兒背了下來？

……總而言之，她覺得這一切都讓人難以置信，就像是那些為孩童編織的故事一樣，都是美好得不真實，說不定揭開那粉飾的外表後，下一秒就見到裡頭血淋淋的真相。

——已經受夠了。

如果這是夢的話，讓她馬上醒來吧，她不要再傻兮兮地看著四周，就要上前撲去的剎那間，全都化回了空蕩蕩的環境，然後哭著發現這一切不過是場夢。

——如果不是夢的話……

看著地面縮成一團的黑影，她伸腳小心翼翼跨過去，用鞋尖切實觸到地另一塊地面以後，才將腳跟放在。察覺到自己的無謂動作時，她將兩隻手同時向上拉直伸個懶腰，沿著水泥路，一步一步地走回自己的居處。

*  
岩瀨愛子心想，自己一定是不知哪條筋抽了，才會收到電話的那個晚上，就腦袋發熱傳了個訊息給高野政宗，內容還粗俗得讓現在的她不忍直視。

——「老娘我要發財了，小白臉快來跪拜我吧(σ′▽‵)′▽‵)σ」

這已經不是粗俗了，簡直是找打，她那時候到底在想甚麼？！說政宗是「小白臉」也算了，還明裡暗裡說他不及自己，她真是犯蠢犯過頭了！

將整張臉浸到水中了好一會，她才抬起頭，看著變得濕嗒嗒的臉龐。望向鏡子，她猛吸幾口氣，用毛巾擦乾臉，對著自己的樣子仔細地整理頭髮，然後戴上之前買的黑框眼鏡。

「果然是表兄妹啊。」現在她的樣子看起來陌生不少，甚至跟記憶中那位霸氣主編高野有幾分相似。移了下眼鏡，她確保眼底下的烏青遮去了些後，便用雙手往兩頰先是左右一扯，再用力一拍。

「風蕭蕭兮易水寒，壯士一去兮不復還，加油。」男人涼涼的嗓音傳來，讓她仍陷於混沌的頭腦隨即清醒。

……不就瘋了一回嘛，她有些心虛地不看來人，撥起少許垂在兩頰的髮絲，別到耳背，其餘的遮住臉龐。

算了，都不指望你會說甚麼好話，岩瀨愛子用眼神向高野傳達了這句訊息後，就瞟了手機的時間一眼，9：08a.m.。

她緩緩閉上雙眸，再凝視鏡面時，原本還有波動的紫眸頃刻平靜如水。

挨在雪白如初的牆壁，男人雙目凝望著地板，在少女踏出盥洗室時倏地抬起，注視對方的模樣一會。然後當少女經過的時候，馬上就感覺到自己頭頂被人壓了一下。

——You fxxking asshole.

此刻，岩瀨愛子腦海只有這麼一句話。

*  
走進一間喫茶店，岩瀨愛子望了一會，很快就看到一名身穿淺藍襯衫的男人，對方正喝著飲料坐在裡頭等著。

她心裡不禁訝異，因為對方竟然比已提早了十五分鐘的自己還要早，但也很快調整好自己的情緒，走到對方的附近。

「抱歉，您是Lock社的職員嗎？」

「是的，初次見面，我是負責人……」男人本來中氣十足的聲音，在看到眼前的少女戛然停住了。「……東田。」

搭話的人看到對方滿臉震驚的模樣，神情淡然地扶了下眼鏡：「您好，我是筒隱司。」

「啊……是，筒隱小姐請坐。」東田趕忙替對方拉開椅子。雖然對方打扮較中性，但從聲音和模樣，一眼就能看出她是位女性，而且年紀比先前估摸的還要小……很多。

「雖然有些冒昧，但是這份劇本是你一個人創作的嗎？」東田往自己的手提包取出一個文件袋，放到桌面才拆開取出裡面的東西：至少有三百頁的劇本，上面赫然是用鋼筆寫著「ｶｿﾞｸ(家族)」。

在投稿前一晚，她仍惴惴不安地在內容上又刪又改，直到要去便利店值班時才關掉電腦。到了那天，她還覆檢了好幾遍才跑去附近的店影印出來，結果拿到手時才被高野發現忘了標題，最後還在他嘲笑的時候想好名字，急忙之下用鋼筆在封面寫的。這段記憶，岩瀨愛子可說是記憶猶新。

「這裡，我親手寫的。」她用指尖撫了撫那字樣，開口道：「內容，請隨便抽問。」不論是用字還是語氣，裡外均表明了，她，眼前這個少女是唯一的作者。

「不，我相信筒隱小姐，我只是為作者的年齡感到吃驚而已。」東田舒下心來，咧嘴笑道。「插圖作畫的話跟年齡的關係不算太大，但是文字的功力卻與人的歷練分不開，筒隱小姐的文筆真的很好。」

「東田先生過譽了。」就算沒寫足三十年，都起碼有二十年了，能差得去哪裡嗎？岩瀨愛子心裡忍不住吐槽。

東田看到對方由始至終一臉淡漠的模樣，心裡又暗暗誇獎幾分。畢竟年輕而文筆又好的人大有人在，她也不過是其中之一；可是能做到像她一樣，性子沉著、不浮躁，很多年長的人也未必能夠做到，不過難聽的說一句，就是沒有年輕人的朝氣。

……而且看來亦是個相對內斂的人。東田默默定下對少女的評價，臉色如常道：「嗯……在哪裡說起好呢？不如我們從構思佈局開始吧。以『家』，也即是小鎮為中心，從以拓展整個故事，這是戀愛故事很少見。」

「但創作就是要別出心裁，沒有大問題。另外故事也不少有特別的地方，特別利用我們網頁的團子作為賣點，我們的網頁設計師可是從來也沒想過會有人用在故事裡，他可是相當高興呢。」東田笑了笑，繼續說下去。

「言歸正傳，雖然你努力營造女角的不同性格，但還是看到裡面有不少重疊之處，例如女1跟女3……」

聽到對方開始說起內容的缺點，岩瀨愛子抿了下嘴，神情比剛才更專注了。

「……簡單來說，人物獨特性不足。別的方面，你也應該察覺到吧？」東田直接將問題拋給對方時，臉上笑容依舊溫和，但眼神十分認真，甚至說得上是凌厲。 

「是，劇情上也有大同小異的地方。」岩瀨愛子接過話，眉頭不自覺皺了皺。「而且跟坊間的太相近，沒有出彩的地方。」

寫作的時候她已經注意到了，但戀愛這玩意她真的不熟，找不到感覺，結果在參考其他的作品時受到不少的影響。

「沒錯。」東田點了點頭，看到少女蹙眉的模樣時，收起先前略微嚴肅的語氣：「但你知道為甚麼我們會選擇你嗎？」

看到少女終於露出了與先前不同的神情，東田露出個意味深長的笑，說道：「你的故事有種溫暖人心的感覺。」

「蛤？」岩瀨愛子想自己的臉部表情一定很精彩，因為對方的笑意明顯加深了。

「劇情方面可以說是毫無沒有特色，可正是那平凡中所產生的各種感情，友情、愛情、親情都能觸動到人心最深的一處。」

「你的故事最大的優勝之處，就是女1與男主角的主線。由起初相遇、相知相識、到相交相愛，一切那麼平凡，以致男女主角結婚也是理所當然，亦沒有深刻之處，可就在一切理所當然的發展當中，女1居然難產而死。

所有的幸福戛然而止。在妻子死去的打擊下，男主因沒法面對而選擇拋下女兒，卻在面對與妻子日漸相似的女兒，明白當初父親的心情。在決定再次承擔責任的時候，女兒被檢查出跟妻子有著相同的病，而最後女兒倒在懷中的一幕，正正是最動容的一刻。」

東田有點不好意思地道：「最初看到這一段時，我幾乎想吼『這算甚麼』，其他人也是一臉震撼，但真的很精彩。因此最後女兒沒有死，妻子仍在這一幕真是太好了。」

至方才起，沒有插過一次嘴的岩瀨愛子，只是低頭對著自己的稿子怔怔地看，又再抬頭看著男人道：「你們喜歡真的太好了。」沒有之前強作的冷靜，也沒有刻意維持恭謹，她由衷地感覺到自己小說被人喜愛的那份喜悅。

——自從成為職業作家後，很久沒有這種感覺了……

「總之，讓我們一起努力吧，筒隱小姐。」東田眨了眨眼，向她伸出手，岩瀨愛子扶了下眼鏡，穩住體內的那份激動，伸手回握。

「はい、よろしくお願いします(是的，請多多指教)。」

*** 

Lock社的總部位於大阪，雖然跟埼玉縣距離，比起到香川要少了百多公里，不過也大約有五百多公里，所以岩瀨愛子基本是以電郵跟公司聯絡，偶爾則與東田在上次的餐廳會面、傾談。

負責人東田的全名是東田京介，據他所言，Lock社之所以會舉行這次的比賽，是因為發現他們的遊戲開始走不出昔日的框架，所以希望透過這次比賽輸入新血同時，也去培育出其他畫家、作家，甚至音樂方面的人才。

「……Lock社本來就是由幾個有熱忱的年輕人創立，我們想用自己的經驗去幫助有著相同夢想的人。」述說了Lock社的歷史以後，東田不忘跟她提及比賽除了她入選外，還有另外四、五人同時參與遊戲創作。

「我們決定保留你女1、女4的故事內容，另外的角色就交由其他優勝者，包括P子(piko)、新葉(shinba)，他們也是相當有實力的作家。對了，如果可以的話，我們希望筒隱小姐能和其他人在寒假抽空到總部走一趟。」

「我明白了。」岩瀨愛子一邊寫著故事，一邊詢問道：「東田先生覺得這邊要怎麼發展才不突兀？」

「嗯，讓我看一下。」東田接過稿子，很快略讀一遍就說：「我想，人物語氣還可以再修改一下。女1古河渚是個內心溫柔的人，所以可以讓她在面對話劇不被看好的情況下，更堅定信心去做，同時表現她意外頑固的一面，這樣形象會更鮮明飽滿。」

「頑固麼……」岩瀨愛子扶了扶眼鏡，眉頭忍不住又蹙起來，很快提筆往另一張紙寫下要點，然後開始續寫。

「像這樣？」正當她想將紙遞給對方時，她倏地停下動作，連忙繼續寫。「如果將準備話劇的內容增加，讓男女的互動變多，會不會更好？」

「嗯，不賴。」東田點點頭，接過重新寫好的內容。「順帶一提，這裡可以加入其他女角，不過，這一點可能要跟其他作者商量一下了。」

……

「先這樣吧，下周我們再繼續。」東田提起手提包，向岩瀨愛子道：「真的很期待筒隱小姐的故事。」

「這次多虧東田先生的幫助，下周再見。」她躬了身，看著對方往車站走去，才轉頭向遠處的方向說道：「已經完了，你們要在待那邊多久？」

「……政宗、阿橫。」看著兩人佯裝一臉若無其事，但面容僵硬地走過來的模樣，她終究還是沒忍住，嘆了口氣。

*   
熬過了每天紅豆包的日子，終於賺到了第一桶金、能吃了頓正餐的岩瀨愛子細嚼米飯，感受到飯粒顆顆分明的飽滿和香氣後，仰頭看著對面兩人道：「我已經自己打工有段時間了。」潛台詞是他們過慮了。

話說上一次她跟東田握手告別後，一轉頭，就看到餐廳裡兩個男人警惕地瞪著這邊，嚇得她快繃不住臉，差點就讓東田看出異樣。

「你還未成年，而且對方可是男人。」看到少女淡然的態度，橫澤眉頭皺成小丘。「小心為上。」

「這一點的話，我已經試——」看到對方顧慮的眼神，她不禁笑道，但另一旁的高野卻是狠狠瞪過來。

「要是我那時候知道，你覺得我會讓你一個人去嗎？」高野沒好氣地回應道。「居然獨自跟那傢伙見面，你到底在想甚麼？」

啊糟糕，不小心說漏嘴了。岩瀨愛子看著橫澤狐疑的神情，連忙埋頭吃飯，高野「哼」了聲，倒沒有多說甚麼，只是催促橫澤趕緊吃飯。

這頓飯雖然是有橫澤幫忙，但動手的基本上是高野，所以岩瀨愛子也不得不誇獎一下，高野強大的學習能力，這一餐的真心不錯。

嗯……硬要挑剔的話，大概也只是營養均衡方面：這隻食肉獸依然未能擺脫昔日原始生活，這頓飯跟美國人的飯菜一樣，多肉少菜。

還有一點，她不喜歡太鹹，她心裡默默補充道。

「對了，你寒假會到大阪對吧？」高野驀地問了一句。喝了口水將飯菜咽下後，岩瀨愛子輕輕點頭，眼眸透出疑惑。

「乾脆回去一趟。」高野看著愣住的少女，頓了頓便道：「我和你。」

岩瀨愛子望著高野俊秀的臉龐，只聽到自己語調平穩地回應：「好。」

*  
「時間過得真快。」年老的婦人捧著手中的綠茶，一邊笑瞇瞇道：「愛子和政宗都已經長得這麼大了。」

「嗯，外婆最近身體怎麼？」岩瀨愛子柔聲問候道。她跟高野一人拎著一個坐墊放到對方身旁，高野盤膝而坐，而她則正坐在上面，忍受著腿部傳來的痛楚。

處理好學業和兼職的事以後，岩瀨愛子很快就和高野飛到四國的香川，一下機就過去他們的外婆家裡。

……雖然有點累，但她也試過那一星期的奔波，所以這點不算甚麼。將雙手疊放到大腿上，岩瀨愛子挺直腰背，紫色的眸子依然維持著淡然。

重點是，她最不喜歡日本的地方不是時常躬身或道歉，而是這種中看不中用的坐姿，每次都讓她強烈感受到何謂「男尊女卑」的想法。

——尤其是對面有人用一種符合人體力學的坐著，真是沒對比就沒傷害！

「外婆可不是食古不化的人，不用勉強自己了，隨便坐吧。」在次女離世後，照顧過愛子一段日子的她怎可能不知道對方的脾性？ 

不過這兩個都是乖巧的孩子，該做的禮儀總會完美地做好。想到這裡，婦人眉目間透出笑意，和藹道：「兩人會待在這裡多久呢？」

「我們大概會住在這邊十多天，煩擾外婆了。」高野垂目，語氣恭敬。

「怎會算煩擾？外婆我很高興呢。」她搖頭輕笑道。「作為食宿費，兩人輪流負責三餐，怎麼樣？」

「當然可以。」氣氛頓然輕鬆起來，岩瀨愛子淺笑道：「政宗可是在學習煮食，正好讓你一嚐他的手藝。」

「你幹嘛理所當然地把任務都推到我身上？」高野斜望少女一眼。「你也要負責。」

「你這樣也算兄長？」

「有你這樣坑人的妹妹？」

婦人欣慰地望向開始打鬧起來的兩人，眼角的魚眉紋變得更深。看著看著，她似是倏然想起往事，滿臉濃濃的笑意中添了幾分憂愁。

*** 

甫踏出車站，岩瀨愛子於大阪時一直繃緊的情緒，此刻才真正地放鬆下來。一想到方才的與Lock社的各位見面的情景，她便忍不住皺眉，暗地苦惱起來。

不論是創辦人之一的前田先生還是其他成員，大家都在不同領域上有出色的表現，甚至有人還同時專精多於一項；另一廂，P子小姐和新葉先生年紀也不過比她年長了些，但處理人際上絕對較她優勝，而兩人創作方面的嶄新想法，也不時激發了她的靈感。

就這樣看起來，她除了年齡可以嚇一下人以外，實際都不過是戰五渣而已，剛堆出來的優越感還真是被現實打擊得體無完膚。

不過，這不是很正常嗎，她本來就不是所謂的天才。

岩瀨愛子向肩左右兩邊側一下頭，聽著筋骨之間咔咔作響的聲音，徹底拋下了那些不甘心的感覺。 

她脫下眼鏡，仔細收回袋中。

「……好冷。」

手才曝露於空氣一會，她已經忍不住插回口袋，順道又把外套攏緊。

儘是如此，因地區的緣故，四國會下雪的機會少之又少，相當平日外出來言，這一趟出門她沒有把自己搞得太過狼狽。可是，她果然還是不怎麼喜歡在這種日子出門。

——接下來，政宗應該在附近閑逛，不如直接跟他匯合吧？

少女一邊思考，一邊往栗林公園走去。

如果是現在的話，賞楓的時節早就過去了，所以應該只剩光禿禿的樹枝，到那裡也沒甚麼好看，換言之人也不多，要找高野這個身高超過180cm的人一點都不難。

談到對方身高，岩瀨愛子也不禁吐槽。不是說日本人的身材都比較矮的嗎？他到底吃了甚麼才會飆高到這種程度？她可從沒聽說過光吃肉會長高啊！

不只他，橫澤也快突破180了，結果她每次看到他們都要抬頭，弄得脖子酸得很，最火大的是他們常不自覺擺顯著，可惡(#`皿´)

決定了，今天所有肉都塞給他，最好吃到他整個人都胖一圈！她憤憤不平地想著，步伐突然停住。

——明天好像就是政宗生日了。

也就是說，五天後，是那個女人的生日。

意識到這點的她目光倏地變沉，之前她還能用地區限制和金錢作推托，但如今這些理由通通不成立。想必，高野也是考慮到這點，才會這次趁機提出探望外婆的決定。

她緊抿住嘴，急步往公園方向走去。

——居然被這小子計算了，真是的……

*  
「終於起床了？生日快樂。」

拉門一開，高野就看到了屈膝坐著的岩瀨愛子，紫色眸子瞥了他一眼，又回到電視上。

「謝了。」聽到這樣漫不經心的祝賀，高野很是習而為常，自動就坐到對方的不遠處。「外婆呢？」

「到鄰居山田太太串門。」

「是嗎？」高野打了個哈欠，雙眼也望向電視，上面的女主播正滔滔不絕地說著這幾天日本的大小新聞。

「午飯要吃甚麼？」

「隨便。」

「那麼烏冬/烏龍麵。」她記得香川的烏冬是全國有名的特產，難得回來，嚐一下也不錯。沒得到任何的反對，岩瀨愛子將頭扭了回來，繼續看新聞。

不過高野看見對方跟自己一樣，也是一臉興致缺缺的樣子，於是便拎起遙控器。在要換台的時候，外面電話倏地傳來陣陣鈴聲，他的動作愣了下，想要站起來走到那邊接聽時，岩瀨愛子已經從榻榻米上起來，走了出去。

回來的時候，高野已經關掉了電視。聽到門傳來的腳步聲，他習慣地扭頭看了眼，瞥見少女有些奇怪的模樣，他不由得開聲問道：「怎麼了？」

「山田太太打來，似乎是想我們一同過去那邊。」岩瀨愛子眉頭皺了起來。

……

按響了山田家的門鈴後，岩瀨愛子跟著高野身後進來，兩人向面前精心打扮過的女士躬身，異口同聲道：「打擾您了。」

「不用客氣，一聽說岩瀨夫人的外孫回來，我就很想見你們了。」對方看向他們時，依舊是一貫的客氣，但當目光落到兩人的臉龐時，雙眼明顯閃爍著驚喜。

「哎呀——沒想到兩個孩子都長得那麼俊。來來，快過來坐。」山田太太的語氣頓時變殷勤起來，背著她的少女和男人視線相交，注意到對方滿是淡然的神情中，眼底裡存著同樣的無奈。

當然，那一閃而逝的嘲諷，也是一個不落地映入彼此的眸子。

進到屋內，他們就看到了老婦人坐在沙發，一臉局促地喝著茶，感覺到外孫們目光的注視，她露出歉意的笑容。

按捺著想要嘆氣的欲望，岩瀨愛子跟著高野的動作，一左一右地坐到外婆的兩側。外婆低聲道：「對不起，山田太太她……」

仍沒說完，高野將左手放到外婆的右手上，輕輕握住，止住了對方的話。

「走過場而已。」在外婆詫異的神情下，他依然一眨不眨地看著從樓梯下來的男生，此刻他的語氣聽起來比往日可靠。

「就會耍帥。」話音剛落，岩瀨愛子不禁輕笑道。看到還沒反應過來的外婆，她目光變得柔和：「請相信我們吧。」

*  
12月29日。

高野政宗和岩瀨愛子出門後，走了30分鐘左右，來到了一座墓園。

「要陪嗎？」高野看著面前的紫髮少女問道，對方的眼珠朝他的方向轉過來一下，然後又回到原處。

少女沒有任何的回答，高野卻似乎知道了答案，伸手揉了一下她柔順的紫髮，目送少女。

無須過多的思考，岩瀨愛子就這樣筆直地往前走著，不消一會便來到了墓碑前。她蹲下身子，用塑料瓶濕過了的毛巾後，靜靜地將碑石擦淨後，然後再次站起來，低頭凝視上面刻著的「岩瀨家之墓」，不語一發。

沒有帶任何花過來，因為滿天星早謝了；沒有打算說任何的話，因為根本無話可訴，和她的相處時間甚至不及她和漫畫、編輯來得多。

——最重要的是，這個人拋下了作為母親的責任。

將瓶中的水悉數倒到地上，她擰緊了瓶蓋，冷冷地再看了一眼，轉身就走。

「……良いのか(好了/這樣好嗎)？」看到出來的少女，高野低沉的嗓音響起。

「嗯。」

***

因為這一次的寒假會在香川度過，所以岩瀨愛子在出門前，就用手機發了個信息給琴子阿姨，但對方也只是回了句「知道」，連電話也沒有打來。她有想過要不要直接跟對方說實情，但高野卻在她猶豫間一下奪過手機，直接藏到自己口袋中。

「你幹嘛？」岩瀨愛子一愣，隨即往對方口袋位置伸手搶回，但對方迅即閃身避過她的手，還加快步伐向前邁步。她咬牙，只好向前小跑追上對方：沒法子，她的小短腿及不上人家那對大長腿。

「喂！政宗——」

「別做多餘的事。」前方的男人驀地開口，語氣沉抑。

「你這個人……唉。」她停下腳步，不再追趕，男人見狀亦轉身，看見她欲言又止的模樣。她煩躁地抓了抓頭髮，最後忍不住又嘆了口氣，說：「抱歉，走吧。」

說到底，她岩瀨愛子也沒甚麼資格教訓對方。

忽然，高野右手插回口袋，將裡頭的東西朝她方向拋去，她連忙用雙手接著。「我去買菜，你先回去。」

「你知道要買甚麼嗎？快新年了。」看到對方一副懵懂的樣子，岩瀨愛子不厚道地笑了起來，索性跑去前方，回頭才對高野說：「別磨蹭了，快點搞定吧。」

「……腿短真麻煩。」高野嘴角稍稍勾起，以嫌棄的口氣看著少女——準確來說，是對方腰部以下的位置。

「高‧野‧政‧宗，看來你已經做好徹夜無眠的覺悟了。」她皮笑肉不笑地道。

*  
晚飯過後，岩瀨愛子並沒有像往常般拾筆繼續寫作，而是陪著外婆和高野窩在被爐，像一般的家庭一樣吃著蜜柑、看著紅白歌唱大賽。

這樣的體驗對兩人而言很是新奇，因為琴子阿姨和兩位姨丈，從來不曾這樣做過。她還好，但對高野來言，大概是一種自小渴求。

看到高野嘴上說著「沒意思」、卻一眨不眨地看著電視，有時還能看到裡面閃爍著喜悅的琥珀色眼眸，岩瀨愛子說不出甚麼感受。

她也不敢轉頭去看外婆不時注視兩人的目光，那個滿是欣慰、心疼的眼神讓她不住愧疚：她被外婆照顧了好些日子，卻一直未有回去探望；高野雖然一臉無恙，但那有意無意的動作，均表達了他對「親情」的重視。

她知道，若非自己寄養在他母親的家，他絕對不會逗留在東京，反而是住到四國這邊，若是這樣，說不定可以他可以得到渴望以久的親情，才未必會變成先前那副潦倒的模樣。

「這樣才叫新年嘛。」外婆有些感慨地道。「兩人能來陪我這位老太婆真是太好了。」

「外婆……對不起，一直沒有來這邊。」岩瀨愛子剛好掰開一個蜜柑，她仔細地除去外層的了白色筋膜，遞給身旁的外婆。

「謝謝。」外婆露出慈愛的笑容，接過蜜柑。「也不能怪你們，現在的學生課業真多，像山田太太的兒子，不過是在鄰近的學校讀書，也沒有多少時間陪她。」

「政宗現在還一人在外面住嗎？」倏地，她話題一轉，問到高野身上。

「嗯。」高野目不轉睛地看著電視回答。外婆看到男人顯得過分慵懶的態度，倒沒有出言責備他的無禮，反而臉上流露出高興的神情。

「空太那個孩子還好嗎？」她倏地想起高野先前飼養的貓。「你們把牠獨自留在家了？」

「不，我托給朋友照顧。」高野伸了個懶腰，轉動一下維持同一動作過久的身體，重新端正地坐好。「生活得比我照顧的時候還活蹦亂跳。」

聽到這番話，岩瀨愛子的心猛然一跳。

「噢？對方叫甚麼，是怎樣的人？」似是找到有趣的話題，外婆的眼「唰」地一聲亮了起來。

「他叫橫澤，愛子也認識。」高野不痛不癢地提了他的名字，但岩瀨愛子卻感覺到胸腔泛起一陣的刺痛。

「是嗎？」對方在得悉朋友是「他」時，露出了惋惜的神情，將目光轉回少女身上。

「嗯，是個很好的人。」岩瀨愛子微笑道，當對方將先前的目光放到自己身上時，她不禁汗顏：「饒了我，我才十四歲而已。」

「……的確，歲數小了點。」聽到外婆喃喃自語，岩瀨愛子拿起水杯往口裡倒，覺得滿嘴的酸澀都衝不散，甚至還沿著液體堵到胸腔裡。

看來蜜柑挑得有點差，岩瀨愛子抿起唇，手有些用力地捏著一瓣橘色。

*  
岩瀨愛子和高野各自拉著行李，待在機場的候機室差不多快兩小時。從室內的玻璃看去，依然晦暗不明的天色，還有那籠罩著一層厚厚的烏雲，她大概也猜得到，今天回到東京的機會微乎其微。

幸好，她預留了兩天的時間去準備開學的事宜，至於高野那邊，大學的開學日似乎比初中的還要遲上幾天。

——不過這段漫長的時間到底要怎樣熬過去……

她向橫澤發短訊告訴對方航班延誤時，才發現自己手機也快沒電了，於是在收到對方的回訊後，她就一把關掉它，直接往背包取出筆記本，靠著椅背開始動筆起來。

「是《花時》嗎？」坐在身旁閉目養神的高野不知何時已睜開，湊頭就去瞄了本子的內容一眼，上面依舊是他只能半猜半蒙的漢字。

高野很早就知道她在網絡上的創作，也算是她第一位的讀者，對於岩瀨愛子的創作，他雖沒向他人提及，但在實體書出版時，他率先買下了一本。

「不，剛起首而已。」她蹙眉，本想拿起橡皮擦將字仔細擦去，但她最後很不耐煩地隨意就用筆刪去才寫好的字句。

她現在的心境怕是寫不好《花時》、《家族》，於是便打算另撰一篇的，怎料到現在連普通的創作都做不到。一見到被刪得亂七八糟的本子，她一下子感到煩躁不已，直接合上本子，來個眼不見為淨。

若不是在外頭，她恐怕還會直接呻吟起來，她估計，可能是這幾天的情緒經常大起大落，讓她沒法專注起來，甚至又開始胡思亂想。

「很累？」看到少女的死鎖的眉頭，高野適時地打斷了她飄遠的思緒。「你再這樣，黑眼圈真的褪不下。」說畢，他又逕自合上眼。

……打從一開始，她就知道會有這一天了。

她嘆了口氣，雙手放到腰腹那邊捂著，乾脆撒手不幹，整個人往坐椅一躺。「已經沒關係了。」

*  
就像岩瀨愛子預期的一樣，他們到達東京的時間已是另一天的凌晨了，橫澤不知從哪裡借了一輛車載他們回去，接機的時候還跟兩人碎碎念了好一會，那時候她腦袋幾乎是完全放空，連他們談話的內容也聽不清楚。

「我煮了……你們翻……」今天，她難得地沒有將橫澤的話都聽進耳中，坐到車上就端正坐了會就已經受不住，也沒法掩飾似地蜷縮身軀。

「你們還有沒有特別——」原本還在說話的橫澤看到後視鏡中疲倦的少女，隨即噤聲，過了陣子，看到對方似乎睡著的模樣才再度開口。

「看來這趟旅程挺累。」橫澤低語，望向後視鏡中的男人。「你也休息吧，政宗。」

即使是知道岩瀨愛子發現他對高野的感情，甚至毫不介懷，但他還是下意識地避免在她面前表現得跟高野太過親近。

他很珍惜跟愛子的這段友誼，但更重要的，他不希望自己導致政宗與愛子的關係出現隔閡。

有次政宗不小心摔破玻璃杯、割傷手指，他立馬湊上去緊張地寒暄問暖一番，在急著轉頭去為對方拿創可貼時，他不經意看到愛子複雜的眼神。

那時他就知道，兄長跟男人一起的衝擊遠超愛子自己所想，她能接受同性戀可能只限外人而已。

——不過想來也是，外人怎可能跟親人一樣呢？

高野伸手一扯，將睡得不安穩的少女挪到自己的身旁，讓對方倚著自己，不消一會，他像是被對方傳染了，也變得昏昏欲睡起來。「拜託了，橫澤。」

看到兩人的頭往中間下垂，就這樣緩緩地湊在一塊的模樣，橫澤嘴角不由得勾起，藍紫色的眼眸多了分暖意。

趁著等待交通燈的時間，他特意扭頭看了看酣睡的兄妹倆一眼，長時間沒得到休息的身體彷彿又精神起來，他笑了笑，重新將注意力放回路面上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......到了這兒，應該發現很多捏他吧，希望大家發現得到哦(wink)


	5. Chapter 5

***

「今天你們的班好像安排了男女並坐呢！真好，我們班的老師還是個老頑固。」放學後，見吉一把擁著亞豆，鼓起臉頰不滿地道。

有這麼值得羨慕嗎？無奈地看著明顯在撒嬌的見吉，岩瀨愛子悄悄勾起嘴角。如今她是初三了，之前《花時》的創作也到了尾聲，加上Lock社給予的薪資，她已經不用再擔心有關學費及未來的財政。

但她並不打算改變高中的選擇。首先辛苦賺來的錢不能輕易費掉，而且正如以前所說，大學主要是依靠入學試，與高中有名與否關係不大；不單如此，自她踏入初三後，兼職的時間便已少了，難得結交了兩位前輩，她想讓這樣的關係一直維持下去。

「好過分，就我一個待在別的班。」見吉看著一如概往目無表情的紫髮少女，此刻在前方施然走著的，不禁哀怨地說。

突然，見吉腦裡冒出一個想法，她也就隨心而行，將空著的手環過少女的肩膀、用力一扯，扯得對方失去重心，直往她的方向靠去。

「真是的。」餘驚過後，岩瀨愛子嘗試掙扎不成功，只得調整好自己的姿勢，讓自己舒服一些。「亞豆看起來很高興嘛，今天。」

看到岩瀨愛子吃憋而不禁失笑的亞豆面容一僵，緊張地回應道：「是、是嗎？」不會是被岩瀨看出甚麼吧。

……本來看不出的人都得看出了，亞豆真的很不會掩飾。這下倒是岩瀨愛子替她嘆氣：「之前你說很想跟男生說話，現在不正是個大好機會麼？」算了，這種事她真的不想摻和其中。

「對哦，美保如願以償。」見吉露出笑靨，沒有察覺到兩人話裡間的含意。突然，她像是不經意說著：「吶，高木和誰一起坐？」

……

——原來已經到了發情期了(´_ゝ`)

如果只是一兩句的話，岩瀨愛子根本不會在意。畢竟高木秋人是全校公認的天才、萬年第一，而且還得了個全國的文學……讀後感獎？好像是這玩意。但是，見吉有時看到對方會不期然呆著，然後問對方事情的次數越來越頻密，讓岩瀨愛子不得不注意到她的異常。

不過就像她先前說的，青春期的少年少女，總是會對愛情有所憧憬，這也不是甚麼出乎意料的的事情。聽著身邊兩個懷春少女的歡聲笑語，她難得地調侃一把，惹來見吉臊紅了臉，結結巴巴地扯開話題。

直到看到兩人拿起一本少年漫畫笑著交談時，她才發現到事情已向著自己未知的方向走去。

*  
——《少年Jack》？誰的？

岩瀨愛子忍不住皺起眉頭。她不喜歡漫畫這件事已經不是秘密，當然她沒有對任何看漫畫的人作出批評，只是她不碰漫畫一事眾人皆知，因此絕大部分人按照她往日的表現，紛紛以為自己只喜愛文學，而且看不起漫畫。

那麼，到底誰將它放到自己的桌上？

「抱歉，我的《Jack》是不是放錯到你那邊了？」見吉突然急忙地跑了過來。岩瀨愛子偏了一下身子，讓對方輕易地將漫畫摟入自己懷裡。

「太好了，因為美保說待會想看。」橘髮少女美滋滋地翻著漫畫，全然沒有留意到站在身旁的人臉色迅即一沉。「趁她還在教員室，我再看一下吧！」

「亞豆也看漫畫？」

「嗯！最近不知為甚麼，美保好像非常在意呢。」見吉著迷地看著漫畫的內容，頭也不抬地說著。「岩瀨，你要不要也……咦，人呢？」

岩瀨愛子聽到見吉第二句話前，已逕自離開走到了洗手間，一語不發就直接關上門。她承認自己沒那樣大的胸襟，看到其他人看漫畫、說得眉飛色舞時，最多也只是蹙眉不語；但看到熟悉的人不過就揭了一下時，她就抑不住內心的憤怒。

前世的她對漫畫並沒有那樣反感，不然她也不會知道自己就是穿越到漫畫當中。現在的她，對GALGAME製作，或是聲優這種跟漫畫息息相關的行業，也不會有太大反感，偏偏一碰上漫畫，她整個人便沒法控制好情緒。

「一會要跟見吉好好道歉……」她走到洗手盆打開水龍頭，將水用力地往臉上一潑，讓自己情緒稍為平伏下來。

*  
放下了筆後，岩瀨愛子重重地呼出一口氣，由著身體直直往地板上倒去，甚麼都不幹。

《家族》、不，現在已經改名為《CLANNAD》的劇本已寫得差不多了，但因為他們這些創作人要求盡善盡美，結果硬生生地將原本去年要發售的遊戲推遲至今年。不過她有一個強烈預感，那就是接下來到大阪跟其他人再次會面時，遊戲又會再修改一次。

雖然很疲倦、甚至看到已寫好的劇情時根本捨不得刪改，但瞥了其他人的作品一眼，心裡就不禁一動，隨即再次提筆，把先前的故事改去。

……不過這樣癱在地板好像不太雅觀。岩瀨愛子看著跟自己雙目對視的琥珀色眼瞳，伸手就往對方毛茸茸的頭摸去。「空太還真是有精神。」

未幾，映進眼簾的是一隻寬厚的手掌，正朝方向她遞了過來。它不是那種手指修長優美如鋼琴家，亦非骨骼勻稱得讓人讚嘆的那類，卻是讓她想緊握不放的溫暖。

事實上，當她握上去的時候，確實感受到跟高野的冰涼細膩截然不同的觸覺，乾燥且暖和的手感，讓早已握過不少次的她依然像最初一樣怔著。

「今晚吃甚麼，阿橫？」她借著橫澤的手施力，讓自己重新坐起來，然後，私心的讓自己的手停留在被包裹的溫暖中。

橫澤維持著單腳屈膝的動作，向廚房那方瞧去：「有炸豬排和豆腐，湯的話是野菇味噌湯。」轉過頭時，他只見到少女垂頭不語。

「喂，怎麼——」甫發問，就聽到對方掩飾不住的笑聲。

「對——噗、對不起……」岩瀨愛子一抬頭，就露出滿是笑意的眸子。「你不覺得，現在這個姿勢有點糟糕嗎？」

蛤？橫澤神情一怔，慢慢地讓目光從下而上地移著，看到了自己一腳屈膝下跪，一手執著纖細的手，以及手的主人一臉看好戲的樣子，腦袋隨即當機。

「你原來對這感興趣，橫澤。」一把男聲不合時宜地打斷，高野以一種難以置信的目光看著兩隻握住的手。當然，裡頭隱約有絲笑意閃過。

「等等！」橫澤有如觸到熱鐵一樣連忙鬆開了手，滿臉手足無措地解釋道：「我只是……」

「哈哈……」看到橫澤的表現，岩瀨愛子彷彿無法再控制情緒，側到一旁捂著自己的嘴，只是細碎的聲音都在指縫漏了出來。

看著少女笑得快喘不過起來，眼角甚至沁出水光，全然沒有昔日淡然的模樣，兩位男人怔住互望了一眼，也不由得揚聲笑起來。

*** 

「怎麼突然哭了？」放學後，岩瀨愛子趁著見吉仍在處理班務的時間，對亞豆單刀直入問道。

「欵……所以說家裡的寵物過世了呀。」亞豆的嘴唇彎起個恰到好處的弧形，在微紅的眼眶的映照下尤其諷刺。

「我不是老師。」別打算唬弄她，岩瀨愛子眉毛往上一挑，眼睛依然是不放鬆地盯向笑容牽強的棕髮少女。

注意到亞豆即將維持不住的表情，她先一步說出自己的想法。「跟真城君有關吧。」

「？！」果然，岩瀨愛子看到友人一臉掩不住的慌亂，忍不住就扶額嘆氣。「如果真是這樣的話，我也插不了手。」

「嗯……現在而言，應該不是感情方面吧。畢竟你跟他和諧之極的氣氛、和時不時兩人就會心一笑的表情。」沒等對方接過話柄，岩瀨愛子一手托著下頜，開始回述第二學段的事情。

「才、才沒這回事，會心一笑甚麼的——」可能是對方言詞過分直白，亞豆臉上開始發紅起來，雙眼不自然地往四周轉動。

「看來是無意識行為呢。」岩瀨愛子煞有其事地點點頭。「真好啊，青春……」

「等、等一下啦！」亞豆也顧不上臉龐的一片嫣紅，急得快哭地說道。「為甚麼會轉到這個話題……要說我跟真城君的話，岩瀨和身旁的植村君呢？」

「我？只有單方面追趕和打擊。」看到亞豆露出困惑的神情，岩瀨愛子補充道：「成績上。」

「嗯，為甚麼？」兩把女聲重疊在一起，她回頭一望，見吉正站在課室的門外。

亞豆連忙向朝這邊走來的見吉打招呼：「辛苦了香耶……」話到一半戛然而止，她有些困窘地繼續說：「……你都聽到了？」

「嗯？哦，是啊。」見吉大咧咧地扯開附近的一張椅子坐下。「岩瀨說你跟同桌的真城君要好啊，怎麼了？」

香耶這麼遲鈍真是太好了，雖然這樣形容摯友有些不好意思，但此刻亞豆由衷地為此感到高興。

「言歸正傳，為甚麼植村跟岩瀨你是單方面追趕和打擊？」見吉出聲問道，這時她皺眉苦苦思索，亞豆也向岩瀨愛子投向好奇的目光。

「以前他太煩人，所以我乾脆用成績讓他閉嘴。」岩瀨愛子眉頭也皺了起來。「現在想來，可能過火了。」

「以前、成績？」亞豆歪了一下頭，恍然大悟道：「初一的期末考吧？那時候岩瀨真是讓所有人大吃一驚呢。」

「甚麼事啊？」看到見吉依然是一臉懵懂，岩瀨愛子有些好笑地說：「『面癱陰沉女逆襲』，那時候不是傳得很厲害嗎？」

「咦，那個是說岩瀨嗎？！你不是一直都是第二名的嗎？」

「我可沒說過。」紫髮少女聳了聳肩，拾起書包就站了起來，望著身後的兩人。「走吧。」

……

用短訊把亞豆在英語課突然哭起來的事告訴見吉後，岩瀨愛子疲憊地躺在床上，看著窗外無垠星空。

「我能做的也只有這些吧……」

*  
【看著恐懼不安的真緒，小奶油伸出爪子放到她的手上。

——「如果是你的話，一定能做到。」

毛茸茸的手爪似乎為真緒帶來了溫暖，也讓她憶起了多年前，一句填滿了她內心的勇氣的話，她忍不住將小奶油的手爪放到自己的臉頰上。

白嫩的臉頰觸上了充滿彈性的肉球，真緒倏地想到貓咪討厭被人觸摸肉蹼，原本還慌張得放下爪子的她，一看到金色的貓瞳依然是柔順的表情，她的心也跟著柔軟起來。

「奶油真的很溫柔。」她瞇起了雙眸，低頭輕輕地蹭了下小奶油的額頭。「就跟她一樣……」

雖然現在的她仍然說不出那個名字，但是終有一天，她一定——

「一定、一定能夠鼓起勇氣，再一次喊出你的名字。」】

*  
看著走廊上公佈的學期成績，岩瀨愛子依然是穩據著第二名，不過這次的顯示的成績排行榜名次倒是讓不少圍觀的人大跌眼鏡。

原本岩瀨愛子還以為萬年第一的高木會大獲全勝，而這次她將掉出三甲，結果竟然跑出了一匹黑馬：他們倆同時被平常考第三、四名的神保星次超過了，高木甚至只跟這次排名第四的相田好示僅差一分，堪堪取得第三。

身為萬年第二的岩瀨愛子，看著這次排名也不由得感到唏噓。儘管這次只跟第一名的相差四分，已算是第一跟第二的最少差距，但是贏她的人居然不是高木，而是神保這點還是讓她心情有些莫名複雜。

因為這次考試前夕正好趕上了《花時》的結局，加上她早已決定選擇要求不高的Q高中，故此變相她對學業也不太上心，所以分數比平日低了，她接受；可是名次不單沒有變動，還只差四分就能成為第一，好吧也不是甚麼奇怪的事，但是問題是高木居然比自己低……

雖然說初三以後，大家對成績都會重視起來，高木的排名低了也不意外，畢竟考試狀況誰也說不準，但他這次成績，尤其是分數也降落得不太尋常了。岩瀨愛子皺了皺眉，心裡倏地回想了些見吉提及的事。

——「高木和真城好像關係很好。」見吉興致勃勃地說道。「我說……」

就在岩瀨愛子轉頭，打算離開之際，一下子就瞥見藍髮跟褐黃頭髮的兩位男生並行離去，是真城和高木，前者一臉擔憂地看著對方，但另一人則滿臉不在乎地走過了。

他們說話的聲量不大，但專注在兩人身上的她卻留意到兩人的口型：漫畫。

原本仍夾著好奇的紫色的眸子迅即冷了下來。

——漫畫，又是漫畫。這種東西就這樣值得你們放棄一切麼？

***

如果說之前只是對兩人對漫畫的態度感到不爽的話，這下子則是震驚不已，岩瀨愛子瞠目結舌地看著班上的突然出現的打人事故。

平日冷靜自持的高木，竟然會為了石澤批評真城的畫技而怒不可遏，語音未落便往對方一拳打去，甚至提住對方衣領走到在走廊道中，在對方說出「要向老師投訴」也毫不留情地揍向人。當時的她只能夠愣在一旁，看著瞬間反應過來的見吉和真城急忙衝前，扯開氣急敗壞的高木。

事件的最後，是以高木被禁足一周作處分作為結束。不過，三年級中的萬年第一名跟人公然打架的消息很快傳遍全校，至於另一個消息，「高木與真城在畫漫畫」則沒有引起太大哄動，但全部的三年級生都得悉了。

「美保、岩瀨，我要去探訪高木。」

最近的課堂一直受高木的影響，大家根本沒有專心聽課，基本上都在竊竊私語談論那件事。所幸的是考試才完結，老師也不過象徵式地跟他們上了半天課便完了。

可是岩瀨愛子剛難得放下心神，思考接下來找租屋的事時，見吉就急匆匆地走到她和亞豆兩人面前，說出上述的話。

「因為，昨日我不是跟美保說了嗎？高木和我好像……那樣我去探望他很正常吧！而且，我真的很擔心他。」見吉眼神閃躲，有些害羞地把原因說了出來。

「我跟你去。」岩瀨愛子望向見吉，蹙眉道。「你一個女生始終不太好。」而且，她也有些事想問個究竟。

……

「這是怎麼一回事？」向班主任取得高木的地址後，岩瀨愛子便於前往高木家的路途上問見吉。

對方少見地扭扭捏捏，慢慢將高木在開學沒多久後對自己說的話，通通跟岩瀨愛子和盤托出。岩瀨愛子看著臉頰不自覺泛紅的見吉，第一次有種無語問蒼天的感覺。

——那傢伙說的話怎麼聽都不是表白好不好！他分明只是想替人問亞豆的事，然後找個借口搪塞而已，見吉你真是……唉！

「正好，我幫你向他證實，待會配合一下我。」來到高木的門前，岩瀨愛子指尖碰上門鈴之前時，回頭望著見吉，神色自若地道。

「蛤？」這都甚麼跟甚麼？見吉疑惑地眨了眨眼，呆看著友人的側面。

*  
此刻，當推拉門再度被打開時，高木就領著藍髮友人來到所謂的「修羅場」，眼神在眼鏡的反光下雖然看不清，但岩瀨愛子可以肯定的是，門鈴再度響起的剎那，高木是以一副「得救了」的神情逃了出去。

現在她正維持著跪坐的方式、一邊淡然閱讀，見吉則任意地環膝坐姿、一臉不滿的神情，這兩種截然不同的表現，也是她刻意要營造兩人的差異。不過，她大概預料到她的腿會麻上好一會了。

她這麼大的犧牲，見吉怎可以不好好報答呢？(｡í _ ì｡)

高木若無其事地帶著真城進來，然後逕自帶對方到書桌那邊講述他的分鏡稿，不過她在看書時，稍微往外一瞄，毫不意外地見到兩人在耳語時渾身僵硬的表情，至於見吉，那完全是本色演出，一直不耐煩著高木的顧左右而言他。

當然，起初她是故意引導高木說出「第一和第二名通常都是在交往」這樣的話，令現場氣氛瞬間變得詭異起來。

「夠了，你們在磨磨蹭蹭甚麼，像個男人一樣乾脆些好嗎？」見吉率先沉不住氣，直接向高木要求答案。

「高木君，你討厭我嗎？」在對方給了見吉一個根本不算答案的話後，岩瀨愛子決定再次引導對方。

「不，也不是討厭……」高木正朝著她想要的方向回應。

「……對見吉的話，要說喜歡還是討厭，還是喜歡。」最後，岩瀨愛子幾乎想要用同情的目光望去高木了，這種順利的展開簡直讓人要跪……不對，她已經在跪了。

「為甚麼你可以這樣臉不紅心不跳地的一腳踏兩船啊？！」果然，見吉果然火光起來，一下就站起指罵高木，於是，她也趁機站了起來。

高木大概是料想不到見吉會有這麼大的反應，慌張下索性大聲回應：「我有要當漫畫家的夢想！戀愛是第二，就算交往也沒空約會啊！你們這樣也要跟我交往嗎？」

甚麼嘛……「嗯，可以哦，我會為你加油的！」見吉爽朗一笑，很快答應。

雖然開始是讓人很不爽，但總算確立了關係呢！見吉呼了一口氣，卸下重擔的感覺讓她心情徹底放鬆了，目光帶著感激地轉向陪同自己的友人。現在，岩瀨可以……

「請不要在畫漫畫了。」怎料到岩瀨愛子的語氣迅即冷下，脫離見吉先前的想像。

……怎麼回事？見吉愣住看著岩瀨愛子變得冷峻的雙眸，只聽到對方神色凌厲地說：「你繼續做那種事，一定會後悔的。」

——明明大好前途，為甚麼非要為漫畫賠上一切不可？！

「因為追逐夢想，然後夢想破滅而後悔，我可以接受。」高木雙眼認真地望向岩瀨愛子道。「我不想因為不追逐夢想而後悔。」

「我在跟真城漫畫前不過是每天在混日子，但現在不一樣，我現在過得很快樂、充實。我接下來會跟真城去谷草北高。」這傢伙的眼神，跟記憶中的女人有些相似，但又不一樣。他的結局會有不一樣嗎？ 

見吉又會快樂嗎？她茫然看向慌亂無措的見吉，內心不禁動搖起來。可當她再次看著高木時，似乎透過對方的鏡片，直接望到那一彎高掛的弦月。

——「如果能畫下來的話……」

瞳孔驀地縮小，她在對方開口前轉身，迅即走到玄關。「你，絕對會為現在漫畫的決定後悔一生的！」

「等等、岩瀨！」聽到友人放下狠話，見吉急忙追前，但是到外面已經不見對方人影。

*  
岩瀨愛子不知道自己要跑到哪，只是感覺到風不斷往臉上劃過。滿腔的煩躁積壓著，無處渲洩。她關去手機，無視見吉不斷打來的電話和短訊，只是拼命地往前奔跑。

——為甚麼每個人都要為那種東西去拼命啊！先是為了它放棄成績，接著是前途，之後是不是連家人也跟著放棄啊！

——一生只為了漫畫，直接耗掉生命也可以嗎！

當跑到喘不過氣，雙腿隱隱發軟，岩瀨愛子才停下來，怔怔地看著出現在眼前的公寓。她不知道自己是懷著怎樣的心情，逕自走到橫澤的家前，身體隨即失去所力氣，跌坐在門口位置。

回過氣來後，她環抱著自己兩膝，一直維持著這個姿勢坐在門前，不吃不喝，感受著四周氣溫一點一點地下降著，直至頭頂被一片陰影所籠罩。

看來，自己又給橫澤添麻煩了，岩瀨愛子這樣想著，手用力往地板撐起身體，打算先向對方好好道歉，再隨便找個理由。不料在站起的剎那間，少女雙眼一黑，繼而往前倒下。

「愛子，你為……喂！」

在昏過去那一刻，她注意到的，就只有一對因慌亂而睜大的靛色眸子，以及手臂傳來的溫暖。

*** 

再次睜眼的時候，映入眼簾的便是雪白如新的天花板，側頭望去，四周的環境與其說是整潔，倒不如說是沒有擺設，加上這房間給了一種莫名的既視感，讓岩瀨愛子很快意識到，現在自己身處的地方，其實是橫澤家的客房裡。

懶洋洋地從床上爬了起來坐好後，她頂著惺忪的雙瞳往窗外一瞄，只見外面陽光明媚，天朗氣清。看來，今天也是個風和日麗的早晨。

……等等，早晨？她在橫澤家過‧夜‧了，還是自己一個！

因為剛起床而有些渾沌的頭腦迅即清醒起來，岩瀨愛子幾乎是嚇得連滾帶爬地從床下了來，匆匆忙忙地想要走出房間，可就在右手觸上門把時，她的動作立刻停住。

不對，如果出去了看到橫澤的話她要說甚麼？

「喲，早安」？

神經病啊，她是這種人格設定嗎？！超尷尬的好不好！

還是，悄悄溜出去？

她又不是作賊，就算是也早曝光了，還被人家撿到家裡了，溜個毛線啊！

——岩瀨愛子你是哪條筋抽了才會跑到他的家啊啊啊！

就在她還在門前糾結時，「叩叩」的敲門聲響起了。「愛子，你現在不起床的話，馬上就要遲到了。」下一秒，橫澤便看到少女神情慌張地打開門：一頭凌亂的紫髮，小巧的臉此刻沒有任何神采。回過神後，只看到佇立在門前的她滿臉尷尬的紅暈。

「早飯我已經做好了，你去梳洗一下吧。」他低頭，看著只到自己肩膀高的少女，不由得輕笑起來，將全新洗漱用品交到對方手裡，然後看著她慌張地跑到了浴室的方向，不消一會又見她跑到飯桌。

「粥？」少女歪著頭，疑惑地望向後方緩緩上前的橫澤。

「你昨晚怕是甚麼沒有吃，今天先吃點粥吧。」橫澤嘆了口氣道。看到對方有些困窘的表情，他不由得伸手輕拍對方的頭。「放心，有甚麼事今晚再說。」

「不過，做好會被政宗罵的覺悟哦。」

「！」不、不帶這樣的啊——Σ(ﾟДﾟ；≡；ﾟдﾟ)

*  
岩瀨愛子放學後，先用電話向吉木老闆為昨日的無故請假解釋，然後就拖著沉重的步伐走到橫澤家。

至於昨日的事，今早她回校時已經向見吉鄭重地道了歉，對方雖然沒有見怪，但當她聽到「岩瀨真的很討厭漫畫呢」的對白時，還是忍不住心虛了一下，畢竟自己居然遷怒無關的人，不過見吉反而笑著說要感謝自己。

「……沒想到高木是那種人，在你走了沒多久後，我火大起來控制不住力氣，一不小心，揍他的力度『似乎』重了點。」見吉搔了搔臉頰，一臉不好意思。

「不過也是多虧了岩瀨，我才知道更多他的事。」將挪到走廊外的視線收了回來，見吉由衷地道。

……嘛，這也算是因禍得福吧，跟見吉的關係反而變得更友好了。至於見吉一臉神秘兮兮地說出亞豆原來想當聲優時，她斟酌了會，還是決定不將自己比對方更早得悉一事說出，她可不想親身感受見吉拳頭的威力。高木的話，純粹活該。

「到了嗎？」橫澤在她按了門鈴後便出了來，而且穿著整齊，一副要出門的模樣。「我會到超市買菜，你就和政宗先談一會吧。」

「欸？一起也可以談啊。」岩瀨愛子連忙扯住他的衣袖，總之，別把她丟在裡頭獨自面對某人。「要不我跟你去買吧？」。

「有些事我不適合插手。」聽到少女的語氣不自覺地帶著哀求，橫澤對她揚起個無奈的笑容。「畢竟你們是家……」

「——阿橫又不是外人！」岩瀨愛子在出口反駁的同時，心裡猛地一震，她有些慌亂地繼續道：「再說這次是我打擾你在先，所以阿橫留下來也、也沒關係。」

橫澤驚訝地望著少女臉上強作平靜，但早已曝露了一切的赧紅，心裡有種說不出的感動和喜悅，但他還是清楚知道，這件事需要政宗和愛子兩人單獨地談，是家人之間的傾談。

「可是政宗也很擔心你，要不買完以後，我趕緊回來替你求情？」橫澤思索一下後再說，岩瀨愛子看到對方的堅定的神情，也只能夠不情不願地點頭，目送對方的離開。

*  
「我回來了。」橫澤脫下鞋後便走到客廳，將食材和外套一同放到枱面。看到沙發中兩人平靜地坐下，沒有任何吵到面紅耳赤的情況出現，他寬下心來，逕自走到廚房準備晚飯。

岩瀨愛子沒有說出要去幫忙的話，而是一直在尋思高野先前對自己說的一番話。

——「能讓你連表面的形象顧不了，直接扯下面具去跟人鬧、甚至失去了理智，也只有是跟幸子阿姨有關的事。老實說，我對你的事，就只有在母親帶著喪母的你來家寄居，以及之前你解釋的那個混帳生父而已。

我不知道你為甚麼對阿姨那樣反感，但你一天不跨出去，你永遠也會受她影響，妨礙你想要做的事。」

晚飯後，她將碗筷收好，走到廚房放到洗手盆裡洗刷，而高野和橫澤則在客廳傾談，大概是跟教授佈置的功課有關。「兩人忙完的話，我想有些話想跟你們說。」

「欵？我們也談得差不多了。對吧，政宗？」聽到廚房中少女傳來的話，橫澤一怔，很快接過話，眼神卻疑惑地望向高野。

高野只是用眼神示意不了解，接著就看到少女一如概往地走了出來，橫澤見狀便打算起來讓座，她搖搖頭，走到沙發側邊。

「讓個位置給我吧，空太。」她勾起嘴角，一下抱起霸佔著把手的貓，坐到牠原本的位置上。像是要補償對方，少女將牠置在自己懷裡溫柔地輕撫著，在燈光下，如水晶般透亮的眸子只是直直地看著地板。

「先說好了，這是一個挺長的故事。」

*  
找屋的事情比想像中要順利，很快岩瀨愛子就找到願意出租的人，而且租金也相對便宜，所以她也爽快地簽下了契約，準備初中畢業後就搬到那邊住了。

「……果然又要延遲推出呢。」她掛掉的手機後，回想東田剛才無奈、甚至已經習以為常的語氣，嘴角忍不住一抽。

雖說早已料到，但又再延期一年這種事，要是她是Lock社的忠實粉絲，大概要指著電腦螢幕破口大罵了；可另一方面，作為創作人之一的她同時壞心眼地暗忖這次遊戲的勁爆程度。

她可是陪著P子和新葉一同通宵傾談、修改劇情，直至完全滿意才交出稿子。如今在煩惱的應該是音樂組和繪畫組那邊，大概、不，一定是不斷地創作出能令所有人覺得完美的作品吧。

注意到路人投過來的目光，她壓下嘴角的笑意，一步一步朝著與友人相約的地方走去。

……

「恭喜了，亞豆。」她由衷地向著眼前仍因為被取錄而興奮不已的少女道賀。

在日本，聲優是個備受重視的行業，並且難度一點也不比其他行業低，像是不少動畫角色因聲優而大受歡迎，他們的演出甚至還會影響到整部動畫的素質，當然本身也要漫畫有一定的影響力。

——啊，又是漫畫……

岩瀨愛子稍稍地皺了下眉，若無其事地道：「見吉想好聖誕要怎樣過了嗎？」

「咦——突然間問這個？」見吉一下子臉都臊紅了。「可能是跟高木一起吧……不說我了，美保和真城呢？」她扭頭盯向亞豆。「你們真的不見面，搞遠距離戀愛嗎？」

「嗯。」亞豆有些羞澀，但仍堅定地點頭。

「唉，知道了！放心吧，我會幫你。」見吉拍向亞豆的肩膀笑道。「岩瀨，這次也會到外婆家？」

「不、應該會留在這邊。」算起來，這次亦是首次跟橫澤一起過聖誕。想著想著，她也不自覺興奮起來，向著友人揚手道別後，她踏著輕盈地步伐往餐廳的方向走去。

「呀嗬，我就知道愛子到了！」甫推開門，多天沒見的水島朝著岩瀨愛子燦爛地笑著，不斷搖動的右手多了一條銀鏈子，由藍與銀相交的鏈子上，一顆顆垂落的寶藍水滴狀珠子特別顯眼。

「真的很久不見了。」

——不過，阿橫應該會更高興吧，因為他能夠親自陪政宗過生日和聖誕。

眼眸驀然變得陰暗，在他人察覺到異樣之前，岩瀨愛子快一步將眼底裡那份陰霾收好，對著水島勾起個淺淺的笑。

***

岩瀨愛子正拿著蛋糕往高野家走去，而橫澤仍在工作，大概要晚上九點多才能趕來，至於高野，作為主人公的他倒是窩在家裡，落得清閑。

壽星比天大……岩瀨愛子默念著這句，認命地推開大門，逕自走到廚房放蛋糕進冰箱。不過出來時看見沙發百無聊賴的男人，她還是忍不住唸了他一句。

「阿橫也出去打工了，你就不能上點心嗎？」為甚麼要她當老媽子的角色，倚著門框的她不禁出言道。

癱在沙發的高野聞言後，斜看她一眼又收回視線。「不是還有一年麼？」

——這傢伙###……算了，隨他的。

岩瀨愛子嘆了口氣，走到高野身旁的位子坐下。高野沒有轉頭望她，依然目不轉睛地看著漆黑的電視屏幕，兩人的視線同時在落在屏幕上的少女和男人倒影，一語不發。

一瞬間，岩瀨愛子似乎看到多年前的兩人，在嵯峨姨丈的客廳中有一下沒一下地聊著。全然不信愛情的兩人，肆意地嘲諷那些自顧自地陷入去的人，卻不自覺的渴求著溫暖，慢慢地挨近了對方、一點一點地縮近距離、直到變成了背抵著背的姿勢。

少年單薄的身軀和女孩幼小的身軀以這種方式汲取著些微溫暖，然後漸漸地放任對方將全身的重量交到自己的身上。沒有任何言語和視線的交錯，只是單純地倚著，低著頭做自己的事。

誰曾料想到，多年後的兩人以不同的方式體驗到何謂愛情，又與它失之交臂呢？甫得到的溫暖一下子就失去了，只能再次縮在一角。

現在的他們，再不能輕易地說出「摧毀愛情的幻想」這種話了。

——畢竟都變了。

心裡頓時泛起一陣苦澀，她乾脆閉上雙眼休息，不再亂想。倏然，背部一陣重力壓來，輕柔的觸感落到耳畔和脖子，傳來癢癢的感覺。她睜眼一怔，立刻用盡全力往後一壓，這次她看清了導致她痕癢的元兇，因為它們——那些黑色的髮絲剛好到了她的視線範圍。

——果然是變了。

感受著那比自己明顯寬闊的背部，以及傳來的那份溫暖和安心，少女悄悄揚起個淺笑，然後閉上眼眸，再一次，將全身的重量都交予背後。

*  
三人席地而坐。岩瀨愛子分好蛋糕後，就端著屬於自己那份的一口一口吃著，橫澤則從紙袋中取出一份禮物遞向高野，一份遞向岩瀨愛子。

「欸？」岩瀨愛子愣住看著自己面前的禮物，抬頭又望了望橫澤和高野。

她個人對節日慶祝不感興趣，高野也懶得去做這些事，所以以前過聖誕也沒有交換禮物這類活動，據橫澤自己所言也是類似理由，因此若非生日，他們根本不會去買甚麼禮物。

「這是你生日的那份。」橫澤好笑地看著咬著叉子、露出一臉茫然的少女。「除了暑假能慶祝以外，其餘時間大家都忙著沒空，偏偏暑假的時候，你又去了大阪吧？」

是這樣沒錯，但她個人對生日的想法不大，而且她的出生也不是怎麼美好的事，因此她也順水推舟地避開了生日這敏感的日子。「但，今天是政宗的生日？」

「別人買給你就收吧，少在那邊嘚瑟了。」高野老早就接過自己的那份，此刻的他看起來比往日精神了些。

「哪有。」岩瀨愛子瞪了他一眼，放下蛋糕雙手接過禮物。「謝謝你，阿橫。」

不過她已經很久沒過生日了，而且橫澤竟然記得自己……這份禮物的確是很驚喜。這樣想著，紫色的眼眸也浮現了幾分欣喜。

可是下次就不能逃掉給生日禮物了，真是的，想守著幾個錢都不行，她偷偷嘟嚷一句。當然，這句話他們兩人都沒有聽到，不然一人怕是只會啼笑皆非，一人就直接送她幾個爆栗了。

三人跟著玩了一會撲克牌，岩瀨愛子因為不太會，只是勉強參戰，但她主要是負責看好這兩個人，免得他們喝太多啤酒。

當橫澤或是高野輸掉時，他們就痛快地灌下一杯(當然是小杯，她可不想看見兩個醉鬼)，到了她輸掉的時候，兩人倒是口吻一致地不讓她碰一點酒，這點讓她相當怨念。

「才一點而已。」岩瀨愛子嘆氣。以前的她酒量算好，但現在的她還不知道，所以才想趁熟人在場試一下。「再說社會上，一點酒都不會喝的人會很吃虧吧？」

「成年再說吧。」高野難得地皺眉反對道，橫澤附和點頭，她聽到回應後也立刻駁回。雖然日本法定女性結婚年齡是十六，比國際快上兩年，但成人的歲數卻是二十，換言之，她至少要等上五年。

「政宗也十八就喝了啊？」知道高野在這點意外執著後，她轉移目標，看向橫澤不死心地舉(出)出(賣)高野作為例子。

「だめ(不行)。」奈何兩人毫無猶豫一致不同意，甚至他們聽到少女的話後，還把啤酒搬到自己的那方。

「切。」岩瀨愛子洩氣地看著兩人，頂著死魚眼將紙牌洗好後發給兩人。在新一盤遊戲開始後，高野和橫澤已經全神貫注在紙牌上，而她的雙眼還是不住地往啤酒罐那頭打轉著，但最終還是坐在原處，沒有偷偷伸手去拿。

……就她一個被排在外，岩瀨愛子抿了抿嘴。

*  
「欸——八王子？！」見吉愣住看著亞豆，而對方表情一臉輕鬆，只是那不住攪動著裙擺的雙手洩露出她內心的不平靜。

「甚麼時間決定的……不、那不重要，重點是真城知道嗎？」見吉突然湊前的臉龐，幾乎就要與亞豆的臉相貼，岩瀨愛子見狀急忙拉開對方。

「聖誕的時候，爸爸為了工作，已經決定全家搬到八王子。」亞豆向兩位友人揚起了個笑容。「日本的交通都很方便嘛，而且，我和真城君可以短訊聯繫，不要緊的。」

「這不是『不要緊』的表情，亞豆。」岩瀨愛子定定地看著亞豆泛著水光的棕眸，在對方即將壓抑不住的心情之前，她偏開了視線。

……她真的不會安慰，所以拜託了，千萬別哭。

注意到紫色的眸子像上次一樣不自覺挪開，但再沒有刻意插科打諢的模樣，亞豆深深地吸了口氣，先一步穩住了自己的情緒，才繼續開口道：「我會在畢業禮之前跟真城君說。好了，先不談這個，香耶和岩瀨打算到哪間高中？」

「Q高中。」看到亞豆慢慢平伏心情，岩瀨愛子暗暗鬆一口氣，勾住杯耳便喝了口咖啡，無視兩人詫異的模樣。

「我是谷草北高，真城和高木也是。」見吉一副百思不得其解看著岩瀨愛子。「我還以為你會選K高呢！」

「的確，K高是不單是入讀大學率很高，而且基本是三橋和東應為主。」亞豆伸手輕托下頜，細想了會又道。「這好像是岩瀨的目標吧？」

「嗯。」想要入讀日本著名的學府這件事，岩瀨愛子也沒有特別掩飾。話題已經不知不覺地再次轉移到她的身上，不過總比糾纏在搬家的問題好。

「……所以？」見吉和亞豆疑惑的目光一同望向岩瀨愛子。

「圖書館。」對方的臉上看不出絲毫「開玩笑」的表情。其實岩瀨愛子沒有說謊，圖書館也是原因之一，只不過是最不重要的一點，她心裡補充道。

「冗談ですか？(你在開玩笑吧)」見吉閃亮著橙褐眸子瞬間褪成死魚眼，亞豆則是看著對方櫻唇輕啟，維持著當機的狀態。

*** 

——「我明白了，愛子自己要多保重。」高野琴子看著面前露出嚴謹表情的少女，伸手將枱上的紙袋推回對方的那邊。

——「你要一個人生活的話，經濟上支出會更多。」

——「我很清楚知道，我不是個合格的監護人，更不是個好母親。我為你們兩人付出的，從來也只有金錢這方面。這些，就當是我的補償和感激吧。」

岩瀨愛子抓緊了紙袋，剛想要嘆氣時，倏地發覺嘆氣似乎已成了她另一慣常的動作，便忍不住輕笑起來，看到引來他人莫名奇妙的眼神，她抿抿嘴，又斂起了情緒。

……

屋主前原小姐結婚，所以這間她單身時的寓居，也跟著空置快一年了，可她又一直捨不得賣出，所以在朋友的提議下，決定出租。儘管如此，她還是有些不安，因此當她知道是一名高中生要租住的時候，她放心許多。

「傢俱基本也齊全了，如果岩瀨有甚麼問題的話，可以直接打電話給我。」前原小姐想了會，就在字條下寫了個號碼給對方。「啊，或者我不在的話，你可以直接打到這邊。」

岩瀨愛子伸手接過字條，反復地看了幾次，抬頭便一臉不經意地說：「這個電話好像是附近的一家餐廳，前原小姐是……」

對方露齒一笑，著接過話道：「嗯，餐廳老闆是我的丈夫。」

……世界真細小小小，小得真奇妙妙妙，實在真係細世界，嬌小而妙俏。

岩瀨愛子彷彿聽到某粵語歌在耳旁歡快地響起，她看著前原小姐一臉好奇地望著自己，心裡只覺得有一群草「嗶——」馬往這邊奔馳撒野。

*   
岩瀨愛子一邊接過電話，聽著見吉嘟嚷高木、真城兩人向著漫畫家的夢想不斷前進，而亞豆在聲優的路途奮力追趕，指尖一邊敲著桌面，正為要不要開坑而蠢蠢欲動。

畢竟再寫一本書所費的工夫也不少，而她也不能肯定自己能否在高中堅持完本，但她就是想將腦裡的想法寫下來。再說，當初拾起筆的念頭，只不過是因為想讓自己從現實的煩瑣中放鬆一下。

「吶，岩瀨，你說我是不是也要找個夢想？」見吉興致盎然地問道。她一時反應不過來，只是下意識地「哦」了一聲，然後就聽到對方不由分說地決定了要當手機作家。

「欸，真的？」她不禁詫異起來，網絡作家聽上去是好，但可沒想像中簡單。「那你打算寫甚麼，在哪裡發表？」

「還沒想好，岩瀨你建議呢？」電話中的見吉沉思了會，聽筒才再次傳來苦惱的聲音。

——自己想寫甚麼都不清楚，你啊……

岩瀨愛子嘆了口氣，也開始為她想一些題材：「或許可以從你覺得最容易入手的開始，譬如說像校園戀愛這一類，也可以是自己感興趣的題材。」

「原來如此，那麼拜拜！」見吉變得莫名興奮起來，倏地她不知想起甚麼事，在掛線前又補上一句：「我啊，果然還是忍不了，之前跟高木說了美保搬家的事。」

「你能忍著才怪吧。」岩瀨愛子輕笑道。「不過，這次幹得不錯。」高木知道的話，真城也跑不掉。

待她重新將專注力放回自己時，那一片雪白的紙令她蹙起眉來，又開始心不在焉。如果總是寫治癒的話，以後就會規限文章的風格，但其他類型的話，她的確又不怎麼熟悉……不對，有一個題材她是挺熟悉，但以前限制過多，加上社會氛圍的影響，所以她不敢隨意發表。

但她，「筒隱司」這個剛寫《花時》這類治癒後，再寫致鬱，嗯、好像挺帶感的……(ΦωΦ)

*  
就如之前岩瀨愛子想的，沉寂了近乎兩年的Lock社終於拍板，決定在今年四月推出《CLANNAD》，因為之前一直信誓旦旦說會讓大家「大吃一驚」的音樂組，最後也在繪畫組完成後的兩星期結束有關的工作。

據東田先生的內幕消息，這日子訂後一點的理由是「反正都吊了一年多的胃口，再多一會也沒關係」。

——這種說法真是，唉。

環視著這已經成為她將來生活的住所，她拋開無奈的心情，開始打量著要添置的物品。

書架是必須的，高中三年的教科書及練習，再加上之後的藏書量，前原、不，吉木太太的舊書架應該是不足夠。

至於煮食的用具，買個平底鍋和電飯鍋就應該可以了，前者用來煎炒，後者用途更多，基本是不需買別的東西；碗筷之類的，算上有機會摔破的，最多也只需添置五套。

她心裡盤算著接下來的開支，心有些隱隱作痛，但看到這個袖珍又讓人安心的空間，她咬咬牙，直接拍板決定。

「該花的不能省。」她取出小本子，記下將會要購置的物品。

不過話說回來，在Q高的開學日前，水島小姐好像說要帶她去學校走一趟來著，但是日子是……

一陣鈴音打斷岩瀨愛子的思緒，她甫接過電話「喂」了一聲，對方語調輕快地說自己在餐廳見到吉木的妻子。

「沒想到那樣的老闆居然結婚了！他的太太之前好像還在大公司裡工作，最近才決定到辭職到店裡幫忙。」水島看著在店裡笑容可掬的吉木太太，滿臉不可思議。

「哦。」世界上神奇的事多著呢，她想到自己的租屋對象，心裡不禁吐槽。不過吉木太太是在大公司的話，到底是怎麼認識學歷不高的老闆？青梅竹馬？

——啊原來如此，之前那個把老闆說得哭出來的她(彼女)，就是前原小姐。

「啊，抱歉，一下子跑題了。」瞥見老闆與老闆娘的視線落在自己身上，水島悄悄地吐舌。「我之前不是說今天帶你去學校嗎？現在你在哪兒呢？」

「嗯？我大概十分鐘內會到餐廳。」原來是今天，她暗自捏了一把汗。幸虧現在住得近！

「那麼待會見。」說畢，她整理了一下儀容就推門而出。

*  
「這是捷徑。」岩瀨愛子站著校門的另一條小徑，聲音的大小剛好讓心情焦慮的真城、高木聽見。

「不是要見亞豆麼？」看到兩人詫異的眼神，她淡淡吐出一句話，轉身逕自走了。真城與高木相視一眼，連忙跟上前方的少女。

……

「香耶今天好像特別注意這條路。」另一廂，亞豆和見吉正向亞豆家走去。聞言見吉不禁訕笑著，看見亞豆一臉困惑的表情，她心裡也是一片慌亂。

「以後大概不會再走這條路了，所以今天想牢牢記住它！」看到亞豆露出似懂非懂的眼神，見吉大鬆了口氣。

希望他們不要在意之前岩瀨的態度，乖乖跟來吧，見吉看著遠處的水泥路，暗暗祈禱。

「亞豆！」少年響亮的聲音，瞬間吸引了在正門道別的女生。被喚了名字的女生隨即轉頭望去，映入亮棕的眸子的藍髮少年，迅即佔據了她的所有思緒。

看著藍髮少年與棕髮少女互相凝望著，岩瀨愛子彎起嘴角，緩緩走到另一邊。「看來趕上了。」

——「一直等著你。」

少女輕柔卻堅定的聲音，再次回響在岩瀨愛子的腦海。她放下筆望向窗外，心內有種莫名惆悵。

她並非不信任亞豆的承諾，亦不是懷疑兩人之間的感情。只是，這份懵懂年華的悸動，到底能夠延續到何時？面對時間的流逝，以及社會上的種種歷練，這份感情能不會變質、維持著最初的純粹嗎？

倘然兩人依然不變，在夢想實現前絕不見面的話，萬一一直未能達成夢想，他們要待何時才開花結果？

難道要無了期的等待？

想到這裡，她垂下眼簾，再次將注意力放回書桌上。

——說到等，政宗不也是一樣麼？

說不定……她，也是如此。


	6. Chapter 6

距離高中的開學已經有段時間了，岩瀨愛子也漸漸適應了跟初中不同的學習模式——因為目標是要考入一流大學，所以她大部分的時間都明顯投放學業上；

見吉在谷草北高跟高木、真城一起，基本時間都是用在幫助兩人的漫畫事業；

亞豆則已初綻光芒，在《聖視覺女學院》中的成功讓她成為了小有名氣的聲優。

表面看來，岩瀨愛子是過得最為平凡、枯燥乏味，但筒隱司的身份倒是令她生活異常精彩：《CLANNAD》的推出成功地將這個名字在眾多網絡作家中突圍而出，並且相繼有人邀請她編寫劇本；而在《CLANNAD》大肆佔據ACG市場期間，恐怖懸疑向的《無名信》也讓人察覺到，筒隱司的寫作風格並非只局限於催淚溫情。

岩瀨愛子伸了個懶腰，乖乖地從床上爬起，繼續構思《無名信》的劇情。

因為不打算簽約，它的更新速度比之前的《花時》較慢，大約只有半個月兩、三章，所以在處理學業和寫作之間，她還算得上是遊刃有餘，而《CLANNAD》的名氣和附帶的各種副產品，也讓她不再擔憂生活費，加上高一的學習仍不算太緊湊，此時此刻，可算是她這十來年人生過得最寫意的時候。

至於高野和橫澤，兩人像是有默契般，全然不向自己提及他們的近況，但岩瀨愛子可沒有他們想像般無知，很快就知道他們一人到了集談社工作、一人到了丸川工作，兩人隱瞞的理由，她大致猜測得到，但還是在得悉有關消息時暗地光火。

「那次之後，就再沒有見面了。」岩瀨愛子怔怔地看著天花板，想到自己又被兩人隔在一處，心裡泛起一陣酸澀。

好了，這下子又沒心情寫作了，岩瀨愛子苦笑想道。將已落到頸窩的髮梢往後一攏、束成小辮，她決定還是翻閱其他東西，去轉移自己的視線。

「最近，宇佐見秋彥好像又有的新書了。」她托著腮上網，開始滾動著滑鼠的滾輪，搜索有關的資訊。一瞄到有關簡介內容，她想也不想就直接點進去，不消一會，她就慢慢沉醉於文字的當中。

——明明只是看著而已，但思緒竟是會不自覺地隨之起伏。

岩瀨愛子一方面不禁讚嘆宇佐見秋彥文字的魔力，一方面又無奈地覺得自己太常受作家的思緒影響，彷彿每次都會被帶動到書的內容中，直至故事結束也是久久未能抽離。

「下次到書店看看吧。」她有些意猶未盡地關去網頁。

——文字，總是那樣不可思議。

明明是短短的幾段內容，竟然這麼輕易地觸動著自己心房，不過亦是如此，當初自己才會有萌生成為作家的念頭。

似是想到些事，岩瀨愛子倏地睜大雙眼，立刻就開了一個新的文檔。

*  
「打擾了。」當岩瀨愛子踏入橫澤家的時候，高野已坐在飯桌前吃著晚飯。她將鞋子、書包仔細放好後，便往腕上的手錶一瞧，不多不少的，恰恰是七時半。

「啊、謝了。」當她走高野身旁時，對方率先替她拉開椅子，她也就直接坐下。「等了很久了？」

「還好。」高野在咀嚼的時候，口齒依然清晰且儀態端正，讓岩瀨愛子總覺得是一項特殊的天賦，就像有人能被百分百空手接白刃、用嗅就能知道天氣一樣奇葩，不過相比起來，這點也就真的算不上是甚麼了。

「來，小心燙。」就在她胡思亂想時，一個端著昆布湯的碗放到她的面前。

「我自己來就好了，阿橫也快點坐下吧。」她有些慌亂地站起來，但橫澤按著她的肩膀壓回座位，肩膀傳來的觸感讓她怔住，沒有再起來。

「別太勉強自己。」高野突然開口道，喚回她的思緒。

「……欸？」她眨了眨眼，待消化了高野的話才道：「放心，我有分寸。」

對方不語，只是挑了挑眉，一臉不信任地看著自己。

——有話直說就好了，這算甚麼意思？(`へ´≠)

她一股氣地接過白飯，洩忿似的往嘴裡扒了一大口，巴掌般大的臉頰迅即鼓起一團，成了圓滾滾的模樣。一會後，她忽然察覺自己太過孩子氣了，又連忙喝了口湯，將口中的飯咽下。

橫澤從少女在自己手裡接過飯碗後，就一直看著對方，剛毅的臉龐微微顫動著，最後忍俊不禁地「哧」一聲笑了起來，此時岩瀨愛子才意識到，剛才自己的舉動全落在橫澤的眼中，白晢的臉蛋瞬間快燒紅。

她的一世英名啊啊啊——

「恭喜《CLANNAD》成功。」

「嗯？」

岩瀨愛子有些驚奇地看到高野，因為當對方開口的時候，她還以為會被趁機嘲笑，卻沒想到他會轉了個話題。

「是啊，筒隱老師。」橫澤回復先前的情緒，紫藍的眼睛彎成好看的弦狀。「想我們怎樣替你慶祝？」

迎向兩對充滿笑意的眼睛，岩瀨愛子變得不知所措起來，躊躇了會才期待地開口道：「……謝謝。那麼可以……」

「喝酒免談。」兩人異口同聲地道。

「切。」

*  
岩瀨愛子滿臉不解地看面前巧笑嫣然的金髮少女，伸手便接過她遞來的宣傳單張。「晴子學姐，這是？」

「晴子」其實就是水島，自兩人開始熟稔後，她就強烈要求對方直接喚她「晴子」，但岩瀨愛子無論如何都沒有改口，而進了Q高以後，水島的態度變得更加強硬，可是岩瀨愛子對此仍是非常不習慣，最後還是找個折中的叫法。

「你對參加學校的社團不怎麼感冒吧？」何止不感冒，簡直是嫌惡，岩瀨愛子暗忖。

「所以啊，我在想，你應該會對這個更感興趣。畢竟不能老是讀書，那多不健康。」

水島自顧自地點著頭，完全沒看到眼前的學妹頭上快具現狀的黑線。「而且，如果你參加這個比賽的話，對你拿獎學金，也是一個雙重保證。」

「嗯？」岩瀨愛子這時才認真地看了傳單一下，注意到上頭寫著的是一個全國性徵文比賽。她皺眉細思，總覺得以前好像看過類似的東西。

「因為學校想培育學生各方面的才能，所以很多時候，獎學金最後都會給那些參加運動比賽獲獎，或者其他範疇出色的人。當然，成績方面也是很著重的，但相對來言，就可能就比較次等。嗯……」水島語畢後，就繼續思索有關的內容。

「對了。」在水島思考的同時，岩瀨愛子也在思考當中，突然她記起重要的一點，連忙開聲問道。「投稿是用學校名義，那名字是必須用真名嗎？」

「哼哼、不用哦。」水島似乎早已猜到對方的意圖，她拍了拍岩瀨愛子的肩膀，腦袋伸前跟對方對視。

「所以……」欲言又止的語氣，配上她那不容拒絕的眼神，岩瀨愛子只得僵硬地點頭。

「……我知道了。」

***

回到公寓的岩瀨愛子，仔細地再看一次徵文比賽的內容，傳單上面並沒有任何限制，局限寫作的題材和文類，它還舉出數個例子，像是散文、小說、劇本等，甚至有對書評這項選擇。

看到這邊，她才恍然大悟起來，原來先前的既視感，是源於初中時老師推薦過的比賽。不過那時，她只顧著打工，其他人也沒有當作一回事，後來她也為免太過突出，沒有報名，結果當時參與的同學，好像只有寥寥幾人，當然勝出者就只有優異生的高木。

「……怎麼有種詭異的感覺。」

岩瀨愛子沉默的看著傳單，腦裡不期然浮現初中的時候同學們打鬧的玩笑：高木和岩瀨一直較量著，而且惺惺相惜，互存好感，兩個人早晚會交往。

雖然很早知道，人們總愛將第一名和第二名連在一起開玩笑，若果兩人恰好是一男一女，學生大多會起哄，說一些甚麼「情侶黨」之類的話，倘若一方做了某事，而另一方同一時間或之後做了同樣的事，同學的反應會更加激烈。

想到這邊，她突然想放棄不幹，但又想到這不過是個玩笑，別人只是拿他們兩人當樂子，而且當初，她亦有故意用這點誤導高木……再說畢業這麼久，大家早已各散東西。

想到這一點，她又覺得沒理由放棄。不知何時蹙起的眉頭鬆了下來，岩瀨愛子執起筆，認真地填寫著參賽表格。

當筆尖落到筆名一欄時，她不期然頓了頓。

這時她可不想出甚麼麻煩，爆出一個「筒隱司」的花邊新聞，但用真名似乎有點……她又皺起眉，另一隻空著的手托著臉思考。想了一陣，她決定用原名在基礎，另起筆名。

說到「瀨」的話，她便立刻聯想到一個叫作「秋瀨或」的人物，但如果用「秋瀨」，好像有些明顯……「秋川」音節太多，「秋野」太普通……

——咦，如果將「野(no)」的o改成「愛(ai)」的a的話……嗯，「秋名」(Akina)，聽上去挺不錯。

岩瀨愛子自顧自地點著頭，很快地寫了「秋名愛子」在表格上。

對她來言，改名字的難度是不亞於填坑。沒錯，若不是簽約或是讀者期待，她常常想挖坑後就不管了。就如《無名信》那種只靠熱誠推動的小說，如果想不到或沒心情，更文的速度更是可以堪比富樫。

「搞定。」將表格填好後，她放在文件夾就擺到桌子的左上角。接下來就是寫甚麼了……散文跟微型小說不用太長，順利的話半天左右就可以，但題材要新穎這點又是個麻煩。

「啊……好煩。」

*  
花了約一星期多，岩瀨愛子就遞上了一篇微型小說《眠》，其實內容、咳……顧名思義，就是一個失眠的人的故事，至於怎樣寫成千字的小說……這種事你懂我懂就行了。

遞上去以後，她再沒有理會比賽，只是繼續她高中忙碌的學業，直至第一學期穩當地取了個第一名後，班主任米原課後約見了她。

「來了啦。岩瀨同學，適應學校的生活了嗎？」跟水島道別後，岩瀨愛子就走到教員室找對方，而對方正整理桌面的文件。

「嗯。」她不打算跟對方客(廢)套(話)，直接問：「老師是不是有要事找我？」

米原呵呵的笑了下，很快在桌面找到一個文件夾，然後就把它遞給學生。「打開看看吧。」

原本打算回家才看的岩瀨愛子，聞言後便依對方的話拎出來。

米原一直在旁看著少女，當望到她雙眸的疑惑和錯愕快速交錯後，他才意味深長地開口說：「先在此恭賀你比賽獲獎。如果你校內的成績一直維持這個水平的話，加上多幾個類似的獎項，獎學金對你講，應該是手到拿來了。」

「看過你的文章後，老師跟校方都覺得你不止局限在這類全國徵文比賽。你，有沒有興趣以學校名義，向出版社投稿呢？」

岩瀨愛子甫啟唇，對方又急忙補充說：「當然，學校也有私心，希望在名聲方面更好，可是另一方面，你也可以專心學業，不用參與其他活動也得到獎學金，希望你能好好考慮下。」

……說到這個地步，其實已經不是考慮吧，岩瀨愛子無奈地想道。

看著文件夾內的獎狀，以及裡面的評價，她剛才亦注意到那句「假以時日，一定能夠成為一位出色的作家」。想必也是這一句話，才會讓學校有那樣的決定。

「還以為終於可以輕鬆點，結果還是要繼續啊。」回到家後，她躺在床上反覆思量，最後還是嘆了口氣答應了請求。

*  
「明明是暑假，但所有人都意外的忙呢。」水島一邊用銀匙拌勻著咖啡，一邊悶悶不樂地看著在店內進進出出的人。

——的確，政宗和阿橫最近在大學和公司兩邊跑，唯一能閑話家常的時間，就只有週末的晚上。

見吉則在高木那邊幫忙處理漫畫上色之類，有時還要替兩人追上高中課業；亞豆更不用說了，聲優的工作可不只有配音，還要有一堆的培訓班……

「——吶，愛子。」

「嗯？」突如其來的叫喚，讓岩瀨愛子迅即收回自己飄遠了的思緒，她神色不變地望著露出苦惱的水島。

「夏日祭快到……我想在那天給啟太一個驚喜。」水島看著表情如平日一樣淡然的岩瀨愛子，與髮色一樣的柳眉少見地蹙起。

「你想要意見？」岩瀨愛子啜了口黑咖啡，頭疼地看著對方期待的眼神。難道她臉上寫著「我有經驗」嗎？話說這話，就跟你跑去問單身汪要怎樣慶祝情人節一樣的讓人TM的火大。

「手作餅乾怎麼樣？」享受著咖啡的濃郁馥香，她的紫眸閃過一絲戲謔。「我記得之前的本命巧克力，好像也是橋本學長送的。這次可以順便當回禮。」

「欸？回禮的話，白色情人節我已經送棒球手套了哦？」水島一臉認真道。

「『手‧作』，學姐沒有親手做過任何食物給對方吧。」岩瀨愛子看到水島不好意思的神情，想到之前廚房裡災難性的情景，她大概也猜到理由了。

「欸——不錯的提議呢。」不知何時，吉木太太走到了兩人身旁。「我也來加入好不好？」

……

「嗯……雖然賣相差了一點點，但味道還算的不錯。」吉木太太嚐過以後，將一塊餅乾也遞到水島的唇邊，水島則抬眼看了看吉木太太，有些惴惴不安地咬了口，然後雙眼倏然發亮，瞬間整塊餅乾就到了她嘴裡。

「真的，我還是第一次這麼成功！」她棕色的眼睛彎成腰果狀，含糊不清地說著話。

「真是太好了。」就說嘛，政宗果然是天賦異稟。岩瀨愛子心裡默想，又咬了一口的有些焦的「百變怪」餅乾。

看到水島興高采烈的模樣，以及吉木太太說起昔日與丈夫過夏日祭的情景，她也不由得想像接下來的夏日祭，卻發現除了學業以外，還要再填個坑，瞬間明白到她此生的伴侶就只有寶貝電腦，於是暗地裡對作者豎起了中指。

***

蓋上電腦後，岩瀨愛子提起杯子喝了一口，但剛入口就忍不住蹙眉。

「擺了太久麼？」將液體咽下了後，她感受著滿腔裡的苦澀，再三考慮，還是決定不要浪費食物，於是一股腦全倒進口裡去。

據橫澤說明，這些村上茶是上次他到新潟縣出差時候，突然想到岩瀨愛子而買下的。

——「綠茶跟咖啡同樣有提神醒腦的作用，而且沒那麼傷胃，下次愛子溫習或是寫作的時候，又可以多一項健康的選擇了。」橫澤笑著將手信交到她手上。

——「謝謝，阿橫。」岩瀨愛子赧紅了臉，有些局促地接過後，轉移對方視線般地提起了高野：「你下次送政宗禮物就送他這個吧，他生活習慣比我還糟。」

——面前身材高挺的男人直擺手說：「他跟你不同，絕對是個會暴殄天物的傢伙。與其等他想到要喝不知已擺到何時的茶，倒不如放在我這邊，偶爾去給他泡好了。」

——「所以，下次生日就送用牛肉做的蛋糕？」她玩心大起，一手托著另一手肘故作思考道。橫澤隨即失笑：「這個不錯啊，直接糾正他愛吃肉的習慣。」

岩瀨愛子輕笑起來，感覺到嘴裡的苦澀混進了絲絲的甘甜，但終歸仍是蓋不過苦味，她眼簾低垂，怔怔看向杯底殘餘的茶末。

就在她要提著杯子要到廚房時，手機鈴聲的兀然響起讓她不得不折返臥室。

「嗯。」

拿起手機放到耳旁，岩瀨愛子不夠一會就放下，再次走出房間。大約四到五分鐘，她回到房裡，放到書桌上的是一杯翠綠色、散發微香的液體。她轉了一下繃緊的脖子，伸手拎起杯子噙了口茶。

——真是好推介。

岩瀨愛子瞇著雙眸，感受著村上茶入口的甘醇温和，還有那留在口中的淡淡的清香，嘴角不住揚起。

*  
「慢死了，你在磨蹭甚麼？」高野望向屋內大聲喊話，一反平日散漫的態度。

「催甚麼，閉嘴！」屋內隨即傳來充滿怒氣的回應。

橫澤卻是一臉從容不迫，反過來安撫屋內的人笑道：「現在時間還早，慢慢來就好了。」轉頭又對高野說：「女孩子打扮當然要時間，展現下男士的風度吧。」

對方哼了聲，雙手交叉放在胸前，神情寬鬆下來，只是雙眼仍是瞄向屋裡，沒有轉開。

望著面前這位身穿淨黑色浴衣，將一身清傲和俊逸都襯托出來的男人，橫澤不禁一愣。當他的眼睛正落到對方頸下方、一片裸露的瓷白時，高野疑惑的視線剛好轉向自己，他臉上一熱，連忙扭開了頭。

「對了，說起來我也很久沒參加過夏日祭，不知道今年有多少人呢？」因為不想讓眼前的人看出異樣，橫澤隨意地拋了句話，卻沒留意到自己的聲量不自覺地提高了。

「誰知……啊，出來了。」高野接過話，然後就看到一身深藍，下方點綴著些許紫羅蘭花紋浴衣的少女，一臉不習慣地走了出來。

「不錯。」高野不客氣地上下打量了一番。

聽到答案，少女的表情稍微放鬆了些，望向同是一身黑色浴衣的橫澤，她又明顯地緊張起來，一對紫眸水潤光亮，雙頰泛紅。

「愛子很漂亮唷。」橫澤假裝嚴肅地咳了下，毫不吝嗇地給予讚美，岩瀨愛子鬆了口氣，露出一個清麗的笑容。

「我也是第一次看見你們兩人穿浴衣，很好看。」這話並不是奉承或是討好，因為現在高野看起來多了幾分雋逸，橫澤看起來較平易近人。

當她默默地作出評價時，高野突然說道。「束起來會更好些。」

語音剛落，他走到她身後，用手就將她的頭髮攏起，將她身體面向橫澤。「這樣如何？」

「啊，的確。」橫澤想了想，然後走進房內，回來時已拎著梳子和髮圈。瞥見男人笨拙的動作，他忍不住笑起來，乾脆走前。

「我來吧。」說畢，他從高野接過頭髮，在對方意外地神情下，手指靈活地在紫色的髮絲穿梭，不慌不忙地將其束高成一個馬尾，把明顯已渾身僵硬的少女的正面轉過來。

「嗯，好看。」他伸手將撥了撥少女額前的幾綹紫髮，滿意笑道。

「有髮卡就更好了。」高野點點頭。

「……裝扮遊戲嗎？」一直沉默的岩瀨愛子終於忍不住吐槽。(ㅍ_ㅍ)

*   
望向滿街的燈籠和人來人往的景象，縱使早已知道人們對夏日祭的喜愛的岩瀨愛子，也不禁對其熱鬧程度咋舌，同時亦讓她覺得渾身不舒服。

……不如走吧？

她悄悄地挪開步伐，在即將踏出眾人的視線範圍的剎那間，冷不防右臂被抓住了，於是她沿著那骨節分明的手上看，便見到手的主人那雙眼露出似笑非笑的神態。

「別想溜。」如果是其他人的話，她會覺得對方是想留住自己，但對象是政宗的話，他分明就是在說「不要以為你能逃難」。

少女斜睨著身旁的男人，而男人則滿臉淡漠，只是眼內閃過一絲狡黠。

粗略逛過一圈後，剛回來的男人正打算向同行的兩人介紹攤位時，湊巧便撞見這個僵持不下的局面，他嘴角不禁抽搐，於是兩人同時轉身之際搭住他們的肩膀。

「別想溜。」低沉且充滿磁性的聲音在耳畔響起。

嗯，現在這個就是想留住自己的意思，她暗地想著，扭頭想說甚麼時，對方那棱角分明的臉以離岩瀨愛子一指間距之差，直直撞入少女的眼簾，讓她瞬間當機。

待她反應過來後，他們三人已經走進人群中了。剛才那拍在肩膀的手，如今正輕輕環住自己右手的手腕，被覆著的地方傳來了炙熱，而對方的另一隻則牢牢扣住在高野的臂上，岩瀨愛子視線不由得望向橫澤。

正如先前所說，橫澤的身型較同年人健壯，某程度上令人覺得難以接近，但如今黑色的浴衣將他整個人的比例拉長，緩去了這個感覺；而眉目間那些毛躁、嚴肅的痕跡似是在喜慶的氣氛下被撫去，只留下成熟可靠的形象。

如果平日阿橫像現在這樣的話，他肯定也是受歡迎的類型，尤其是對那些缺乏安全感的女生，她漫不經心地想著，雙眼於剛毅的面容上流連了會。

對方對目光的注視毫無察覺，被燈籠的光照得透亮的靛眸只是直直看著前方，於是她大膽地任由目光沿著挺拔的鼻樑滑到他唇上。

——不知道感覺怎樣呢？

望著那張飽滿、不斷張合的嘴唇，紫眸漸漸變得深沉，喉嚨傳來一股癢意，她不動聲色地咽了一下。倏地，她眼神一怔，連忙移開了視線，空著的手早已不自覺摀住了唇，臉上已是一片燥熱。

「那邊是賣章魚燒和炒麵，而另一旁是撈金魚，再過去……」只見橫澤喋喋不休地介紹，轉向右邊時眼睛透出無奈。「你這傢伙之前不是興致勃勃的嗎？」

「人太多。」高野動了動手臂，橫澤就放開了對方，只是雙眼依然不放鬆地盯著。突然他轉了過來望向岩瀨愛子，她抬眸對望，有些心虛地撇開。

橫澤重重地呼了口氣，頭疼地看了看這一大一小。

「總之，今天就愉快地過這個夏日祭吧。」他左手拉著少女，右手則推著另一人的後背走到其中一攤子。

將手上幾個銅板交到店主手上後，橫澤就在兩人奇異的目光下舉起了槍，瞄準前方，扣動扳機——

***

「這個撈金魚……」也太坑了吧？

岩瀨愛子看著蹲在水池的大人和小孩，拿著薄如蟬翼的紙網後，各自找個位置，瞄準水中行動迅捷的金魚，一看到中意的目標後，將網慢慢地、順著水流放著。

待目標到了網上，然後趁勢一撈——網破了，金魚跑了。

「哈哈，就是這樣的遊戲啊。」橫澤看著一臉痛心地看著錢袋，衡量得失的岩瀨愛子，伸手想要揉對方的頭時，碰上頭髮的剎那間轉為輕拍。

隨行的兩人的對話已傳入耳中，高野轉頭望向他們，將手中碗裡的三條金魚向他們展示。

「我還有兩個網。」弱雞。

看到高野眼內明晃晃的嘲諷，岩瀨愛子就想上前翻了對方的碗。

「少得意，不過是遊戲罷了。」看到攤位旁不少圍觀的人，岩瀨愛子按捺著不爽，一臉高冷看著男人。

「是啊，我也是隨便玩玩。」說話的同時，揚起嘴角的高野朝後方展示端起的碗，有意無意地晃動。

——這傢伙！

又來了，橫澤嘆了口氣，無奈地上前走到兩人的中間。

「給我一個，我來跟你鬥。」橫澤接過高野遞來的網後，又對岩瀨愛子道：「把碗交給我吧，愛子就在旁作評判。」

「好！」低沉與清亮的聲音同時疊在一起，橫澤從少女手中接過碗後，走到高野對面蹲下。 

「我數到三以後……」岩瀨愛子才把話說到一半，又忽然頓住了。

……希望這兩個人能多關照一下看照著他們的自己啊。注意到某兩人的激烈對視，橫澤隆史今天也是有點心塞。

*  
本來只是為了阻止愛子和政宗不顧場合鬧起來的橫澤，這下竟然被高野激起了鬥志，戰意高昂地跟高野一個接著一個的遊戲玩著。

果然是男生啊……就算很少承認坊間形容男女特點的岩瀨愛子，此刻也不禁認同一些人的看法。

望著不自覺擼起袖子、在攤子鬥得不亦樂乎的兩人，岩瀨愛子嘴角微抽，跟他們說了一下聲後，就不再跟他們瘋，自己走開了。

提著他們給自己的水球，岩瀨愛子也獨自在廟會逛起來。來到面具攤位，她看到放滿架子的各種面具，不禁停下了步伐。在人潮的帶動下，她伸手提起個黑色的狐狸面具。

如果是平日的話，她應該會將目光放到那些金線和紅線繪著花樣的白色面具，不過現在，在一片白色的面具中突兀而出黑色的面具，反是引起她的注意。

不過顯然的是，這個黑色的外型似乎不及那其他的討喜，以致她站在架前許久也無人問津。如果她的錢包不是帶給那兩位大「小孩」，她應該會買下。

在老闆寬容善意的目光下，她有些不好意思地放下了面具。離開之前，她回頭再看了一眼，見到那紅色花紋繞著的黑狐狸面具，漸漸被圍著的人蓋住，她才轉身走回街中。

……

——大家看起來都很開心。

水球不斷在身旁前後晃動，岩瀨愛子一邊向前走著，一邊四周張望。不論是跑過自己身旁的小孩子，抑或佇立在一旁的情侶，還有擺攤位的人們，大家都在享受著這個時刻。

那她呢，一定也是在享受這個能夠毫無芥蒂、肆意玩樂的時光吧。

微風輕拂，岩瀨愛子勾起了一撮髮絲，重新別到耳畔。

——不知不覺，原來已經走到了盡頭了，再不回去，怕是又會被嘮叨一大堆。

看著燈光映照的遠處，岩瀨愛子雙眸微微瞇起，再次走進人群中。

*  
——怎麼說了，在祭典買來的炒麵味道其實很普通，但是總覺得別有一番風味。

岩瀨愛子一邊咀嚼著麵條，一邊看著空中綻放的煙火，心裡默默吐槽現在三人在山上的神社看煙火的舉動。

沒錯這邊靜悄悄，人又不多，加上地勢較高，這種能遠離都市煩囂，於郊野享受平靜的位置簡直是為夏日祭看煙火量身定做的地方，但是……

——你以為在看漫畫啊，男女主角在人群中失散，最後在神社重逢，然後準備感人肺腑一番時突然放煙火，於是就在唯美的畫面下為夏日祭劃上句號？！

現在他們是三個人好不好，哪一點唯美，而且這濃濃的少女氣氛也真是夠了！

岩瀨愛子望向天空的雙眼不自覺變成了死魚眼，然後高野在瞄到少女詭異的表情的瞬間，很乾脆俐落地就往對方頭上給了一個手刀。

「明明是少女卻一點都不少女，這點你就該好好反省吧。」高野看著捂著頭、怒目相向的岩瀨愛子，毫不猶豫地開口諷刺。「虧我們選了這麼一個好地方給你寫小說參考，嘖。」

「男人身少女心，這點我真的不怎麼懂欣賞啊抱歉。」岩瀨愛子隨即出言反擊：「看來你覺醒了不得了的東西。」

你們倆就非得這樣講話嗎？橫澤頭疼地望著兩人不亦樂乎地鬥嘴，嘴角卻悄悄地勾起。「很久沒有這麼玩得這麼開心了。」

岩瀨愛子聞言望去，站在階層前方空地的橫澤此時正面看著他們，那張堅毅的臉龐，露出了一個可以稱得上為溫柔的笑容。

「是啊，下年再來吧。」還沒回過神來，身旁已傳來是高野的輕笑。他伸手移正了一下她那盤起了她紫髮的簪子：那是他們又跑回射擊攤子一決高下，最後由橫澤贏來，一個手鞠樣式垂著深藍的珠子的小巧簪子。

然後高野就從台階走了下來，站到橫澤身旁。

「哈哈，到時候你們可別爽約才好。」聽到高野爽快的回應，橫澤笑著往他肩膀用力地搥了一下。

「我是不會，但愛子……」高野故意露出欲言又止的模樣。橫澤一臉恍然大悟，跟高野對視，促狹一笑。

——是‧可‧忍‧孰‧不‧可‧忍！

看著兩人那曖昧的笑容，岩瀨愛子只覺得腦內啪地斷了一根神經，一下子就控制不住情緒，從台階跑了下來衝向兩人。

「你‧們……嗯？」雙手同時被人握住，瞥見他們眼裡如出一轍的狡黠，她覺得有些詭異，連忙動了動要掙開他們的手，但男人的力氣明顯比她大得多，於是她偏著頭，一臉惘然仰望兩人。

「準備好了沒？」 

喂等等，不會是她想的那樣吧？Σ(ﾟДﾟ；≡；ﾟдﾟ)

「一、二……」

聽著兩把低沉的嗓音夾著笑意在左右耳畔同時響起，她不自覺打了個寒噤。

在煙花散去的夜空中，夏日祭早已悄然下畫，但神社上那三人的運動會才剛開幕呢。

「え？待て——！(咦、等等啊喂——)」

***

啊啊——要死了。

岩瀨愛子兩眼無神地看著天花板，桌面上補充練習跟課本凌亂地搭在一起，全然沒有少女平日應有的整齊。

還以為只要專注學業的話，夏日祭那些異樣就會很快消失。結果，新學期剛開始時，她確實能夠將全副心神放回課堂上，而空閑的時間則在刷卷子中度過，但過了一段時間，就發現完全沒法撇開自己那種想法。

看著自己在草稿上的內容，裡面的主角跟配角的舉動都曖昧得能湊成CP，這都不是問題，誰說恐怖小說不能跟愛情摻合，大不了就成了隱線，順道還能推動其他情節，讓人物形象更飽滿，內容更豐富。

可問題是《無名信》的主角是男人，跟他關係令人有遐想的也是男人啊！

不不不，不是說不可以，她沒有歧視的意思，但重‧點‧是她現在寫不出跟言情以外的小說！

「怎麼辦啊……」TΔT

事隔多年，岩瀨愛子重新嚐到了欲哭無淚的滋味。不同的是，那時是因為來不及在截稿日期前寫好，急得快把鍵盤敲破；現在則是靈感湧現，但就連筆都不想舉起。

——話說還沒有想好投稿的那篇要寫甚麼……

有些煩躁地抓了抓頭，她無奈地點開另一個文檔，直接拉到最下方續寫：這是她暫時唯一一篇是愛情主線的坑(CLANNAD的話，嚴格來言只能算是轉移視線)。

……也是一篇她希望能封塵，不用再填的坑。

不過，似乎離這一天還有很漫長的路。她揚起個苦笑，很快就整理好自己情緒，開始專注寫作。

……

【「真是受歡迎呢，里史君。」藤村彩杏看著從一群男同學逃難似地跑了出來的少年，一臉揶揄道。

「少來了。」松山里史有氣沒力地白了她一眼。「每次家政課就圍過來問東問西，你們都不膩嗎？」

「沒辦法，你可是我們一致公認的料理達人，連嘴挑的平田老師都大加讚賞。」藤村彩杏無何奈可地攤手。「吶，你們這次煮甚麼？」

聽著對方試探般的語氣，松山里史苦笑地打開早被虎視眈眈的食物盒，露出炸得漂亮金黃的可樂餅，很快就人被不客氣地拿走一塊。「現在已經冷掉，味道不太好……喂，不用急。」

「嘖，就算冷了也這麼好吃，你確定你不是來拉仇恨值嗎？」聽到對方的話，藤村彩杏忍不住反了一下白眼，心裡卻由衷地讚佩。「說真的，誰娶了你真是三生有幸。」

「那，你要不要娶我？」

「欸？」藤村彩杏怔地望向松山里史，看到的是他眼底裡滿是的自己身影。】

*  
「對不起，我遲到了。」一位姿容端麗的女生有些匆忙地走到店裡，滿臉歉意地看著坐在卡座上、同樣有著出眾的容貌的女生，對方放下茶杯，朝她點了點頭。

待前來的友人坐下後，這個女生臉無表情地看著四周，冰冷的眼神瞬間打退了因兩人美貌而想要前來搭訕的人。

「放心，見吉還沒到。」再次將視線轉到友人，她的目光跟語氣也放柔了，但在其他人看來，只是比冷若冰霜要好一點。

「你也該有點自覺吧，亞豆。」看到仍然是懵然不知的友人，岩瀨愛子的語氣帶著無奈。

雖然看過來的人有大部分是因她們樣子的緣故，但如果她沒猜錯，後面幾個正竊竊私語的人，應該是認出了店內來了位小有名氣的聲優：亞豆美保。

「欸，是這樣嗎？」亞豆悄悄地探了探頭，然後情不自禁嘿嘿地傻笑起來時，很快瞧見岩瀨愛子的一雙紫眸快褪成了死魚眼，她不好意思地咳了聲，迅即就回復原來端莊的模樣。

「……說起來岩——」

「美保、岩瀨！」一位開朗活潑的女生走過來，坐下就熊抱著正在說話的人。「真的好久不見！」

……本來就已經夠惹人注目了，現在看過來的人又更多。

算了，早就料到。岩瀨愛子看著一個耍寶、一個無奈的友人，她翹起嘴角，招手喚來服務生點餐。

「岩瀨每次都很準時呢，好像很閑啊。」

「……」不作死就不會死啊，香耶。亞豆悄悄地擦一把汗。

「見吉香耶，務必讓我給你上一個名為『所謂禍從口出』的課堂。」(▼Д▼)

「咦咦——為啥啊？！」

*  
關去了視頻，岩瀨愛子腦海仍殘留了剛才《聖視覺女學院》新ED的影像，心情莫名的複雜起來。

——名字果然對得起「視覺」兩個字，那條短裙還真吸睛。

(重點是這裡嗎？！)

嗯，誰說話了？岩瀨愛子四處張望了一番，心裡很快瞭然，她沒有理會，繼續自己的創作，只是心情還是或多或少受了點影響。

她煩躁地刪去才寫好的一大段，眉頭緊鎖著。

自那一次跟見吉和亞豆見面以後，她從兩人瑣碎零落的對話中得知，高木跟真城在高中因為漫畫吵了一場，但又不謀而合地寫出大家共同的點子，如今已下定決心，要在來年高中正式連載。

說起兩人的時候，見吉和亞豆臉上都洋溢著歡樂，打從心底為著高木及真城而高興。

儘管還是不贊成他們的決定，但是如果他們因為別人的話，就這樣輕言放棄，她也瞧不起。現在，雖然還很慢，但總算走上正道了。

既然是這樣，那她又在煩甚麼？

……

「啊，因為Jack最近正為金未來盃的準備忙著呢，託它所賜，Earth那邊的是也幹勁十足。話說回來，丸川最近也應該很忙。」聽到岩瀨愛子問起工作時，高野正夾起一塊天婦羅放到碗裡。

「編輯部的話，那邊都是一樣吧，營業部方面最忙的時間還沒到，不過也差不多了。對了愛子，最近課業怎麼樣，還順利嗎？」橫澤回應，咬了口天婦羅後隨即讚揚道：「火候控制得不錯。」

「嗯……謝謝。」面對這樣直白的讚揚，岩瀨愛子臉上還是流露些許羞澀。「畢竟Q高不側重成績，功課跟測驗的數量還行。」

「不過你們兩個真的忙的話，不用特意過來了。」

「怎能呢？」橫澤不贊同地皺起眉頭。「本來這樣聚在一起的時間已經少了，我跟政宗可能在工作上還有交集，但愛子不同吧？」

似是聯想到些事，橫澤語氣變得微妙：「難道，愛子已經討——」

「怎麼可能？！」

她激動地反駁，然後便看到橫澤愣住的模樣，於是她又訥訥了起來。

「只、只是……」

「沒有困擾。」高野嘆了口氣，直接便插話道。「真的忙得不可開交的話，我們也會直接跟你說，少胡思亂想了。」

「……嗯。」岩瀨愛子往嘴裡塞了口飯，樣子似乎因為高野的話而放鬆了一些。

看著少女塞滿米飯而慢慢鼓起來的兩腮，高野朝橫澤給了一個眼神示意後，在後者一臉惘然的情況下，伸出食指戳向少女的臉頰。

「？」幹嘛，在吃飯呢。

岩瀨愛子斜望了高野一眼，對方則一臉無辜地看著她，還把目光投向橫澤。「騙誰啊？阿橫才沒你那麼無聊。」

對啊，橫澤心裡點頭。

「……」

岩瀨愛子目瞪口呆地看著高野抓起橫澤的手指，在對方還沒反應過來時，直往她的臉上又戳了一下。

「這樣就有了。」高野政宗理直氣壯地說道。

「這都甚麼鬼啊？！」岩瀨愛子和橫澤隆史異口同聲地大喊。

……

吃過晚飯後，岩瀨愛子一邊逗著空太，一邊跟他們說了一會話。看到時間差不多，她便打算送兩人到車站，不過被他們以「晚上不安全」為由拒絕了。

真是的，她都幾歲了，岩瀨愛子心裡嘀咕，沒有把話說出來，免得又引來兩個人長篇大論的說教。

「それじゃあ、行ってきます。(那麼，我們走了)」

看著已經整裝待發的兩人，她嘆了口氣，站在玄關向兩人道別。

「いってらっしゃい。(路上小心)」

道別後，她依然佇足在外面陽台的位置，看到兩人並肩而行，直到他們倆的背影已離開了視線的範圍，她才徐徐地收回自己的目光，回到自己屋內。

——是啊，政宗跟阿橫就是忙了點，但還能夠見面，岩瀨愛子你到底在矯情甚麼？

岩瀨愛子挨住大門，雙眼凝望玄關只餘下一對鞋子的鞋櫃。


	7. Chapter 7

打開信箱，岩瀨愛子急急忙忙地取出裡頭唯一一封信後，便加快步伐回到自己的屋內，「呯」地一下就關上了大門。

走到廳的中央，為了平伏自己的心情，她作了好幾次深呼吸，雙手才顫顫地打開信封，有些手忙腳亂地揭開疊起的內容。

信的最上端的「東應大學」字體端正莊嚴，她咽了下口水，繼續看下去。

「敬啟……」

她有些不耐地看著學校簡介，於是便飛快略去前文，直接跳到了信的中段：恭喜您 岩瀨愛子 已被本校錄取，請持此通知書於X年X月X日到校報到。

「做到了……」岩瀨愛子喃喃自語，不消一會，她就覺得臉部的肌肉開始生疼起來。

她有些慌亂又帶點疑惑地走到盥洗室，一進去就看見鏡中女生一眨不眨地望向自己：一頭黛紫的長髮凌亂打結，因長期留在室內而變得蒼白的膚色，映得木槿紫的眼眸底下的烏青愈發明顯。

此刻亮如星辰的眼睛，用著審視的目光在鏡裡女生的臉龐徐徐滑落，直到嘴唇隨即透露出濃濃的鄙視。

「我擦，笑得跟智障一樣！」

狠狠地搓揉了自己的臉一番後，岩瀨愛子滿意地看著鏡中的自己變回一臉淡然的樣子，然後便提起梳子就將頭髮梳理好。經過一輪整理後，髮絲便柔順地落在胸前的位置上，只有尾端不聽話地翹起。

她看著熟悉又有些陌生的臉龐，不由得用手拈起一綹頭髮。

「果然，還是剪了吧。」她對著鏡中變得深邃，顯得幽暗不明的雙眸道。

*  
「這裡就是S樓，哲學系的學生……」領導著新生的佐藤正滔滔不絕地介紹著校園。本來他對帶領一年級遊覽這一件事興致缺缺，怎料他負責帶領的人當中竟然有位美女！

一想到自己竟然幸運地成為了對方的學長，他也不禁咧起嘴，興致高昂地說著。「時間還早，大家就先在這邊參觀一下，雖然呢，這環境比不上我們文學系。」

滿意地看著一群新生被自己的話逗樂，他不由得扭頭望去自己的左邊，那位氣質和容貌皆為最優秀的紫髮女生正看著四周，冷傲的樣子充滿笑語的氣氛下似乎柔和了些，但……怎麼看上去有點似曾相識？

是錯覺吧？佐藤好笑地甩了甩頭，主動走到對方的身旁。

「你有甚麼疑問嗎？」

「……」對方扭頭瞥了他一眼後，先搖了搖頭，頓了會然後抬手往身後的大樓指去。

他沿著對方的指尖望去，原本因女生的冷淡態度而不快的情緒迅即消去。

「哦，好發現！」佐藤豎起拇指大聲讚揚，引起其他新生的注意，紛紛瞧過來。

「很多年前，有一隻文鳥受傷，佇在那邊枝頭上，對、就是近二樓的那個位置。那時有個同學發現並救了牠，但由於不能拿回家養，因此跟教授商量後，他們乾脆做了個鳥屋讓牠在那兒歇息，後來小鳥走了，那個鳥屋也作為紀念留在那裡。」

不只佐藤帶來的新生，就連其他人帶來的學弟學妹們津津有味地聽著，不時圍著自己團隊的學長問東問西。

看著身旁的學長越來越多人，岩瀨愛子順著人群悄悄地走開。當她瞄到因被圍住而無暇理會自己的佐藤，她不禁鬆了口氣。雖然明白對方是出於好意，但問題是她真的不習慣，剛才也是在看到他臉色不對勁，匆忙地提起一個發現。

從手提包取出手機，她看著上頭用字不一、但內容大致相當的兩條信息，揚起一個淺笑，但很快又淡下來。

自從那天以後，她就沒有再跟政宗和阿橫見過面了，只是偶爾用短訊或電話聯繫。

不知道他們過得怎樣？

*   
「啊，原來如此！」突如其來的聲響，讓書寫著的教授和學生瞬間轉頭，視線全部落一臉恍然大悟、拍桌而起佐藤，窸窸窣窣的聲音戛然而止。

「咳咳、恭喜這位同學找到桎梏了自己的思想的地方。」立在黑板前的教授和藹可親地笑著。「請務必向大家分享一下你的心得。」

「欸？！等一下教授——」

下課以後，佐藤就有氣無力地從椅子上飄離課室，一旁的友人壞壞的笑道：「你行啊，居然敢在村上教授的課上大聲吵嚷。」

「我又不是故意的。」佐藤一手提著背包，一手插在口袋裡走著。「突然想起一些事而已。對了，你記得我們系裡剛入的那位岩瀨嗎？」

「記得、記得，你說的那位冷美人嘛。」友人反起白眼，一臉「你真沒出色」地看著佐藤。「真是的，說起美人的話，我們學校又不止一位，要說系裡，我們這邊也還有青木。」

「就是這點！岩瀨的感覺就像青木！」

……

「青木優梨子？」岩瀨愛子漫不經心地揭著書，看著手機上學長傳來的名字時，她不禁發出聲音。

「嗯，怎麼了愛子？」聽到水島的發問，她抬起頭來回應道：「有人說了件有趣的事情而已。」

現在一身黑色襯衣配橙色圍裙打扮的水島晴子坐了下，用手托著腮，一臉凝重地看著她。「沒想到我會認識考上東應的學霸……唉，好感慨。」

感慨不是說出來的吧，岩瀨愛子啞然失笑，然後就看到水島用幽怨的眼神繼續看著自己。「橋本學長最近怎樣？」

「啟太麼？他現在正向職業球員的路不斷前進，甲子園的表現讓他大受關注哦！」提到自己的男朋友，水島的棕眸不由得彎起來。「我也要加油，不能讓你們兩人拋下。」

「Fight！」

水島倏地站起大喊，如絮般金髮飛舞於空中，如星辰的眸子此刻閃爍著堅定，櫻色的唇瓣上揚，她一步一步地走了出來，經過客人的時候，他們非但沒有向她吐出惡言，反而像是受到鼓舞般，握著拳在空氣揮動。

真不虧是晴子學姐。岩瀨愛子將修短了的紫髮別到耳背，嘴角也勾起一抹淺笑。

*** 

「……有興趣參加東大小姐比賽嗎？」趕去上課的時候，岩瀨愛子被路上的兩個人突然攔截問住了。

東大小姐……她暗地為名字無語了一番，直接就向兩人拒絕了。

就要準備離去時，岩瀨愛子便聽到兩人口裡說出「蒼樹紅」、「Jack連載」等字眼，她皺了皺眉，沿著兩人的視線望去，對面是位留著淺榛色鮑伯(BOBO頭)短髮的女生。

那款款而行的身影，讓她迅即想起之前佐藤傳來，那位跟她很像的「青木優梨子」學姐。

不知是因為佐藤先前的話，還是現在這兩人的話的緣故，此刻，她對這位文學系的三年級學姐產生了濃厚的興趣，甚至希望跟對方交談一下。

或許，在跟青木學姐談話前，先問清楚了解一下對方的事會比較好。這樣想著的岩瀨愛子看了看遠處的大樓，再看了眼先前詢問的兩人，便逕自走到他們的面前。

「不好意思，請問能告訴我有關那位學姐的事？」

……

不知道今日那位學姐會在嗎？剛下課的岩瀨愛子，來到了上一次看見的淺榛髮女生的地方後，開始環視起四周。

啊，就在那邊。

「很抱歉，可以打攪一下嗎？」看著前方走著的青木的背影，她連忙出聲叫道。

聽到後方的聲音後，對方的步伐停下、轉身面向問話的人時，那張毫無遮掩的容貌讓岩瀨愛子瞬間失了神。

雖然說是已經有佐藤傳來的照片作心理準備，但真人看上去明顯還要比照片上的美：巴掌般大小的瑩白臉蛋，一對翦水秋瞳凝凝望著自己，小巧秀挺的鼻子，水嫩且富有光澤的嘴唇。

重點是左眼下的淚痣，她還是第一次看到有淚痣的美人，容貌並非書上所寫的那種魅惑勾心，而是清純可人……

咳咳、打住，她才沒犯花痴呢( º﹃º )

「找我有事嗎？」美人說話的聲音也好好聽……

啊對了，要先自我介紹，岩瀨愛子馬上收回了自己遠去的思緒。「我是岩瀨愛子，跟青木小姐同樣是文學部的學生。」

「是嗎？你好。」青木有點意外地看了看面前的紫髮女生，可是她依然不明白為何對方要叫著自己。

「是這樣的，我想知道學姐為甚麼要畫漫畫。」岩瀨愛子語調平伏，淡漠的臉上看不出一絲情感。

「為甚麼要告訴你？」青木的反應並沒有出乎岩瀨愛子的意料之外，她凝望著對方的淡金色眸子，一字一句答道：「我以『秋名愛子』作為筆名，寫過一本小說。」

「《綠色的畢業禮》很有趣。」跟聰明人說話總是較容易。青木垂眸想了想，很快就接過她的話柄。

「謝謝讚賞。」

面對他人對自己作品的評價，岩瀨愛子已經是習而為常，但如今能對方讚揚作品的同時，誇獎自己能在繁重的學業抽時間寫作，並且奪得小說Prayer新人獎，她仍能臉不改色地接受、說出謙虛之詞，哼哼，這可是她經過好些日子訓練……

……雖然內心還是會忍不住尖叫和打滾(≧∀≦)

維持著表面平靜的岩瀨愛子，眼睛直直迎向臉露有些恍神及若有所思的青木，然後在她打算再重覆一次問題時，青木倏然開口問道：「小說裡行文流暢的戀愛，是你的經驗嗎？」

咦？岩瀨愛子蹙了蹙眉，像是掩飾般很快就回答道：「只是創作而已。」

——與其說是經驗，倒不如說是……幻想，在每一次的談話、每一次的觸碰中，總是無法抑制地、不由自主地渴求著。

這種事怎麼可能說出口？胸口裡又再次瀰漫著想要忽視的情感，岩瀨愛子努力地將注意力放回前方的學姐上。

「創作麼？謝謝。」青木有些沒頭沒腦的回應過後，轉身就走了。

岩瀨愛子看著她即將離去的身影，不得不再次問道：「可以請您回答我的問題嗎？」

「為甚麼畫漫畫……因為我喜歡漫畫啊。」對方平淡但堅定的語氣，讓她腦海瞬間閃過了幾個人的身影，還沒回過神來時，她就已衝口而出：「有機會能再聊天嗎？」

「榮幸之極。」青木、不，是蒼樹紅已經繼續前行。

*  
考上大學了，現在岩瀨愛子無事一身輕，所以又要開始考慮兼(錢)職的問題。嗯，要知道坐吃山空嘛，畢竟她又不是甚麼千金大小姐，而高中兩年時間的花費，又讓她把存款消了約一半了。

唉……好麻煩_(:3 」∠ )_

坐在東應圖書館的最角落的位置，岩瀨愛子托著腮，一臉心不在焉，全然沒有注意到對面來了一個人。

「那個、岩瀨小姐？」

聽到一把輕柔嗓音喚了自己的名字，岩瀨愛子好奇地抬頭了看一眼來人。「……青木學姐？」

「是的。」看來沒有認錯人，蒼樹紅寬下心地笑了笑。「這裡有人嗎？」

「沒有，學姐請隨意。」

——嗚啊，居然近距離看到學姐。

「怎麼了？」坐下後，蒼樹紅看到岩瀨愛子直直地看著自己，不禁問道。瞄了瞄對方手上的久久沒翻動的書，她突然浮起一個念頭。「難道是有學業的困惑？」

「啊、嗯。」岩瀨愛子有些慌亂地回應。

——「看著對方不小心看到入了神」這種話一旦說出口，絕對會被人當作變態吧。

「是麼……」蒼樹紅一指輕碰著唇，瞄了瞄岩瀨愛子的神情，遲疑說：「嗯……作為學姐，我能提供一些建議。」

「欸？」她意外地望著蒼樹紅。學姐是這種會主動向人講話的人嗎？

「如果你覺得我多管閑事的話……」蒼樹紅兩頰隱隱地發燙起來。

「不，真是得救了。」不過，有點可愛。岩瀨愛子朝她勾起淺笑。「麻煩青木學姐。」

——對了，不是那方面哦。

……

圖書館的一次偶遇，讓岩瀨愛子和蒼樹紅正式開始熟稔起來。可能跟同樣是文學院學生，以及雙方類近性格的緣故，大家談話時總是圍繞學術的內容居多，但兩人相處的都是比較放鬆。

「和其他人相比，跟岩瀨小姐談話時感覺很放鬆呢。」蒼樹紅跟岩瀨愛子討論村上教授最近的課時，有感而發地道。

「因為覺得跟大家想法不一，也不知道怎樣插話？」雖然是疑問句，但岩瀨愛子語氣篤定。

「嗯，果然岩瀨小姐也有這個感覺嗎？」蒼樹紅不自覺地興奮起來。

「是的。」岩瀨愛子不禁莞爾。不過這一點她也花了好大的力氣，才慢慢改變起來。「先不說這個，學姐有聽過這個作家……」

*  
「當然可以，那麼請多多指教。」跟補習社通過電話後，岩瀨愛子也放下了心頭大石，向金髮的女侍應生道謝。「謝謝你，晴子學姐。」

「哼哼，我就不客氣地收下。」水島一下子就坐在她的對面，露出燦爛笑容。看到她的笑容隱約加深的跡象，岩瀨愛子莫名感到一寒。

「話說呢愛子，其實我有個讓人恨得牙癢癢、咳，十分淘氣的表弟就在那兒補習。」

水島看到岩瀨愛子先是一副恍然大悟，然後皺眉無奈的神情，不懷好意地笑了下。「所以，我希望你能幫忙看‧照一下那個傢伙。」 

「名字是？」這個小孩做了甚麼，居然會讓水島露出這種表情。話說，橋本學長看過女朋友這個樣子嗎？

「放心，他很好認的。」水島磨了磨牙。

難道樣子跟水島很像麼？不過看到對方的表情，岩瀨愛子沒敢說出口，只是心裡暗忖。

*** 

岩瀨愛子看著園裡人來人往的景象，下意識地就皺起眉，往後一退。不過一看到臉色慎重得讓人無法忽視的見吉，她就忍不住朝對方開口道：「放鬆點，不就是到動物園而已，你之前不是說他有來過取材嗎？」

「盯……」躲在岩瀨愛子背後的見吉抓住對方的手臂，橙褐的雙眸依然警惕地望著四周。

看到四周目標人物暫時沒有出現時，見吉才壓低聲道：「真城也是這樣說，但是女性的直覺告訴我，這事絕對不簡單。」

女性的直覺這東西，她想也只有在見吉成為某人的女朋友時，才慢慢地出現吧，岩瀨愛子有些不厚道地暗忖。

不過就算是真的，找她幹嘛？

大概是感覺到岩瀨愛子的目光傳遞的疑問，見吉露出一個可以稱得上為賤賤的笑容，手臂直勾上對方的肩膀：「之前你不是也幫我看清高木的心意嘛，這次當然還是拜託經驗豐富的你囉！」

敢情她還是位專業的惡毒女配啊？

岩瀨愛子看著見吉雖然一臉得意，但不時閃著擔憂不安的眼眸，紫色的眼睛也流露出無可奈何的神情。

誰叫見吉香耶是她的朋友。不過……

「真的要做的話，首先得把你這種無時無刻都在引人注目的動作改下來。」

每次見面都是這樣，岩瀨愛子看著經過的市民往她們投過來的目光，終究還是將第二個習慣——嘆氣表現了出來。

「有嗎？」

夠了啊，別以為用閃閃發亮的眼神就能蒙過去。(눈‸눈)

*  
「……」聽到見吉不斷在旁嘀嘀咕咕地背著台詞，本來心情尚算平靜的岩瀨愛子，這一下也變得有點緊張。

說起來，這也算是第二次騙高木了。上次他的反應可謂十分給力，完全就被耍得團團轉，害得她都忍不住出戲，想要替他說話，不知道這次又會怎樣？

希望他真得能成熟點，多了解一些女孩子的心思，至少別在蠢得說甚麼「喜歡和討厭的話，當然是喜歡」這種話。好歹在學校成績上贏了她不少回了，拜託情商也要跟得上。

不然，她真的很懷疑，這傢伙到底是不是真的適合見吉。嗯，順帶一提，輸給這種的家伙，她個人而言也是覺得挺不爽。

——唉，攤上這玩意就是麻煩。

岩瀨愛子一邊放慢腳步讓見吉跟得上，一邊四周張望，很快就看到了一位頂著一頭褐黃色頭髮、臉上架著黑框眼鏡的青年。

大概是日夜相見，見吉很快就注意到了他的身影，岩瀨愛子比她慢一拍，確認是對方是高木後，見吉老早閃身到附近介紹動物的牌子的後面躲藏。

至於光明正大地站著的岩瀨愛子，心裡暗暗打量著前方的兩人。

現在高木跟初中的時候相比，樣子是成熟了不少，不過打扮倒是沒變過；至於另一位，就是不知名人士，看背後就應該是一位女性，而且年紀跟高木相當。

沒想到高木真的跟女生見面，女性的直覺真厲害。咦，等等——

「聽到嗎，見吉？」幾乎是想也不想，岩瀨愛子隨即撥了電話。「你先回去。」

「欸，為甚麼？」話筒傳來的聲音聽起來十分訝異。

「原因之後再說。」說畢，她就看到探頭出來的見吉，她雖是滿臉不解地看著自己，但仍然向她點了點頭，轉身就走。

「ありがとう。(謝謝你)」

——私を信じてくれてありがとう(願意相信我)。

見吉還來不及回應，岩瀨愛子就先一步掛上電話，邁步朝高木和那位女性走去。

*  
「沒想到居然會在這裡遇到你，高木君。」正當高木秋人與一位年輕的女性交談甚歡時，冷不防一把清亮的嗓音插了進來。

回頭一望，說話的人擁有一頭俐落的短髮，比髮色略淺的紫眸此刻一眨不眨地望著交談的兩人，似乎流露出詫異的神情，但往這邊走來的步伐依然是從容不迫。

「……還有青木學姐。」她頓了頓，朝向表情同樣訝異的青木點了點頭。

蒼樹紅禮貌地輕點下頜，但另一位當事人似乎就不怎麼淡定了：「你是岩瀨？真的好久不見！」

留意到蒼樹紅對自己的反應之大感到奇怪，高木解釋道：「我跟岩瀨初中是同班同學，畢業之後就沒有再見過面了。倒是她叫你學姐是……」

就算是久未見面的中學同學，這反應也誇張了點吧？蒼樹紅心裡依舊不解，但也照樣回答對方道：「岩瀨小姐和我是同一所大學學系。」

「沒記錯的話，蒼樹紅小姐好像是東應大學的學生吧？」得到淺榛色短髮女生的肯定後，高木的樣子更是目瞪口呆。

恢復過來後，高木朝向紫髮女生說道：「這麼說，岩瀨你考上日本數一數二的學府了，好厲害！」

「啊、謬贊了。」對方也料想不到此刻高木的舉動，眉目悄然蹙起，臉上表情看起來亦不太自然。

——即便以前跟你老在成績較量，如今我考上東應，而你身在不怎麼知名大學，但你吃驚歸吃驚，也用不著露出這種……嗯，眉開眼笑的樣子？

可能兩位女生的神情都是大惑不解，高木有些不好意思，也有些沾沾自喜地說：「我以前跟岩瀨在初中……嘿嘿，算是有過一段情。」

——媽的我怎麼不知道？！Σ(°Д°;)

正當蒼樹紅滿臉震驚之際，岩瀨愛子也是一臉懵逼地看著眼前眉飛色舞的男生，不過對方大概是因為陷入自己幻想當中，所以沒有看到兩人臉色。

「嘛、第一和第二名的戀曲，也就是那麼一回事吧！」高木搔頭笑道。

原來是自己闖的禍……她忍不住心裡乾笑。

聽到對方的解說，岩瀨愛子順利地在兩人看到自己失態之前恢復常態：「但在我的眼裡，這可不是甚麼值得回憶的好事。」

成功地吸引回蒼樹紅及高木兩人的注意力後，她哼了一聲，繼續道：「最後，你可是選擇了一位相貌不如我、才能也不及我，處處都比不上我的女生。」對不起了見吉，她之後一定會請吃大餐的！

「怎麼，現在後悔了，所以……」直望高木的紫眸，先是瞄了一眼有些無措的蒼樹紅，再是諷刺地回望他。「選了身邊這位充滿知性美的青木學姐嗎？」

「我跟高木先生才不是……」

「你胡說八道甚麼，我跟蒼樹紅小姐不過是同僚關係！再說了，我跟見吉還在交往呢！」高木氣憤地駁斥岩瀨愛子，可是對方非但沒有因說錯話、而露出尷尬的神情，反而用一種「自己正說些可笑話」的神情看著自己。

「所以你們在這裡做甚麼？還是說漫畫家的互相交流，都會像你們倆一樣，不拘男女的這樣單獨見面……」她環視一下四周，維持著似笑非笑的表情道：「……包括在這些約會勝地？」

岩瀨愛子滿意地看著兩人凝固了的表情，踩著高跟鞋一步一步、頭也不回地走了。

*  
聽完岩瀨愛子講述今天的一切後，見吉沒有像昔日那樣說個不停，而是一聲不吭。

「……果然還有才能的人比較適合他吧？」良久，岩瀨愛子始從聽筒見吉帶著哭腔的話。

「等等，你先別——」岩瀨愛子心裡開始有些慌亂，連忙搭茬，但對方開始說起她已預料到、可又不希望聽到的話。

「我知道，像高木那種有頭腦、帥氣的男人怎麼可能會喜歡我？！如果不是一開始我會錯意了，然後岩瀨你有幫忙撮合，那傢伙怎會跟我交往？」說著說著，見吉再也沒法抑制自己的情緒，變得歇斯底里起來。

「高木他啊……讚賞過美保的容貌和氣質，也說過你很優秀漂亮，偏偏就沒有誇過我甚麼……再說，連你都說你的學姐長得又美又聰敏，那他對蒼樹紅小姐也一定是這樣想的啊！」

「像我這種長得不及你們，又不聰明，而且粗魯暴力的女人，哪一點讓他喜歡？！」

「見吉……」聽著見吉痛哭，這次輪到岩瀨愛子沉默起來。

她個人是非常不爽高木，那種傻愣愣地做出讓人誤解的事，然後自己還要渾然不覺得有問題的態度。但是，照今天的事情看來，高木他根本沒有那種想法，而青木也只處於懵懂、情竇初開的狀況，所以事情仍然沒有到見吉想像的地步，加上今天她故意那樣講，那兩個聰明人都應該注意到問題了。

不過，戀愛的事情，果然交給同樣戀愛中的人處理會比較好吧。岩瀨愛子皺眉看著已經掛掉的電話，重新撥了給另外一個人。

「亞豆，這次的事怕是要麻煩你了。」

*** 

「……這次真城君和高木君都太過份了！」亞豆一臉憤憤不平，全然沒留意到站在對面的友人，岩瀨愛子已經露出了無語問蒼天的表情。

她以為，有戀愛經驗的人通常知道怎麼處理這種事，而亞豆性格向來比較沉穩，跟見吉那種容易跟著情緒走的人不同，亞豆會知道如何換位思考問題，說不定能配以自己的經驗，從而安撫好見吉。

哪知道這麼一位善解人意的乖寶寶，居然會跟見吉一樣，直接跟真城鬧翻了，還是說，這是應了那句老話：戀愛中的女人都是不講理的？

「唉。」岩瀨愛子這次覺得自己真的是造孽了，好端端的情侶竟然變成這樣。「之後打算怎麼辦？」

「總而言之，真城君不跟我說清楚事情的話，我不打算原諒他。」亞豆強硬的態度讓她不禁緊皺眉頭。

「坦白說，香耶從以前開始就一直幫著他們處理各種的事情，甚至犧牲了自己的時間，可是高木君竟然對她有隱瞞；真城君也是，正因為大家都不能見面，所以才應該把事情都講個明白啊！」亞豆抿著唇，平日溫和的栗色眸子閃過一絲受傷。

當氣氛變得凝重之際，見吉滿臉複雜地推門而入。「美保……」

「看來香耶也全部聽到了。沒錯，這次我跟你站在同一陣線。」亞豆堅定地望著見吉的面容，然後轉頭望向另一人。「岩瀨呢？」

「……盡力協助吧。」岩瀨愛子眉頭依然皺著，嘴角揚起一抹苦笑。

仍是帶著哀愁的亞豆得到回應後，勉強打起精神，轉過身來再次讀著台詞本，沒有看到背後木槿紫的眸子與橙褐色的眸子交換了個眼神，心照不宣地流露出擔憂。

——看來事情會越搞越大啊……

*  
經過動物園相遇的一日後，岩瀨愛子如今也不知要怎樣跟蒼樹紅說這件事，何況如今是暑假，就算她回校也不會見到對方。

她是很不想得罪這位難得結識且投契的學姐，但也不可能為了短短一學期的認識偏向學姐，而對相識了快六年的見吉和亞豆毫無所為。

唉，到底事情為甚麼會變成這個樣子啊？戀愛神馬真的好麻煩！岩瀨愛子腦裡碎碎地念著，不知不覺地走到一店舖的門前，就被銷售人員搭訕。

「小姐，要不要進來看本店最新的化妝品？」銷售小姐對她殷勤地說道。

「不了，我沒……」岩瀨愛子才開口要拒絕，對方馬上打斷了她的話。

「你一定是沒有化妝的習慣吧，雖然現在你還很年輕，不用怎樣打扮。」那位小姐突然板著一張臉。「但是你注意你眼底下的烏青嗎，這會讓你看起來比同年的人老。」

——黑眼圈……這種事老早就不想管了。

岩瀨愛子的嘴角小幅度地抽著，銷售小姐繼續滔滔不絕地說道：「再怎樣天生麗質的人……」

先前之所以能用一種清爽俐落的形象出現在高木面前，是因為見吉一見到她眼底的烏青，就一臉仗義地拉著她，在上面抹了遮瑕霜蓋住。

不過，見吉也常跟亞豆投訴自己完全沒有女生自覺，亞豆在這個時候也會一臉正然地說化妝的重要。不過是真的，日本特別注重精神容貌，在街上不化妝的女生甚少。

——「我跟香耶亦不是喜歡化妝，但是出席一些場合，妝扮是很重要的。」剛完了大學考試後，亞豆一見到她那張略微憔悴的臉，立刻嚴正地說了一番話。

她又不是不會，只是不擅長、嫌麻煩而已。

「我自己看看就好了。」岩瀨愛子禮貌地朝對方點了點頭，逕自走進店內。

……

所以她才討厭化妝，又坑錢又麻煩。走出店後，岩瀨愛子看著消了一大半的錢包，手上的卻只有一小袋的瓶瓶蓋蓋，悄然地皺起眉。

「……是，麻煩你們。」聽到有些熟悉的聲音，岩瀨愛子不禁扭頭望去聲音的源頭。

一個身穿筆挺西裝的人和一個穿著深藍色圍裙的人在對面的店交談著，或許是穿西裝的男人身材高大的緣故，顯得正和他說話的另一個男人氣勢較弱。

儘管只有側面，岩瀨愛子單憑一眼便能猜到西裝男人是誰。她神情恍惚地看著對方有些僵硬的笑容，在對方快將頭轉來之前，身體比思考快一步，率先帶她跑離對方視線。

……

——居然逃開了。

岩瀨愛子走回自己的公寓後，有些無力地倚著大門，雙手捂著臉孔，掛在前臂的袋子在空中一搖一晃。

「買化妝品又不是甚麼奇怪的事，我到底在怕甚麼……」

雖然說現在的她，還沒有做好心理準備跟他們任何一人見面，但她竟然毫無猶豫地就這樣跑掉，這樣子的她跟以前的她有甚麼分別？

——可是，無論如何都不想讓他看到自己這個模樣。

不過……「『BOOKS MARIMO』麼？」捂著臉孔的手慢慢叉開指縫，露出一對閃爍著竊喜的紫眸。

*  
雖然是知道了對方會出現在那邊，但岩瀨愛子並沒走到「每天一逛書店」的地步，就像她說過的，現在還不是恰當的時機。

還有另一個問題，那就是見吉跟亞豆的事情一天沒完結，她也沒心思去做這種其實真的SB到極點的事。

她已經不想再後悔了。

岩瀨愛子坐回桌前，端起杯子喝了口水後，便從自己放滿了考題練習的架子取出其中一本，然後開始在裡頭找些適合改動為小學生程度的題目。

她會忽然翻開高中的練習本，是因為那間補習所知道她是東應的大學生後，負責人一臉驚喜地大力拍向她的肩膀、而她強忍著想摔開對方的手之際，倏地聽到的請求。

——「拜託你了，如果有你的幫忙的話，一定能讓那些孩子有像飛一樣的進步！」

起初岩瀨愛子聽到這句話的時候，那一剎那她是真的想質問對方，到底是把那些苦讀幾年的學生的努力當成了甚麼，居然會提出想學生一步登天的要求。

不過當她仔細聽過對方指出近年來家長們的要求後，她轉為沉默，答應了補習所幫忙編制有關的練習題材。

「……這好像有點難，有故事性應該會比較好。」她皺起眉看著裡面的題目，放在書桌上的手不自覺地托著頭。

乾脆到圖書館走一趟吧。岩瀨愛子看著眼花撩亂的練習本，決定到圖書館找一下靈感，順便放鬆一下大腦。

嗯，她也很久沒逛過區內的圖書館了。

***

從圖書館回來以後，岩瀨愛子將剛買來的便當放到微波爐翻熱，自己則到臥室換了一身家居服。

出來的時候，她看著計時器上已經從十開始倒數，直到「叮」一聲響起後，她才發現自己又在不知不覺間走了神。捧著溫好的豚肉飯，她在客廳隨便找了個位子，就這樣席地而坐。

「我開動了。」隨著「咔嚓」一下打開蓋子，岩瀨愛子舉起筷子，嘴裡嚼著不知道是第幾頓的便利店便當晚餐，另一隻空著的手則漫不經心地揭著剛才又續借回來的《愛倫‧坡小說集》。

因為是原著，她每次看的時候總會花點精神，仔細地閱讀一字一句：偶爾，她覺得自己比起看書，更像是做一份以前煩厭的閱讀理解，但她又不得不承認，翻譯本裡或多或少會夾帶著譯者的思想，而原文出現一詞多義的機會也不罕見，所以就算再麻煩，她基本上還是會選擇看原著。

既然平日都要花精神去看清每個單詞、每段句子，那以岩瀨愛子現在無心閱讀的狀況下，不論書翻過多少遍，內容都不會跑到她的腦子裡。

——「見吉，最近好像空閑的時間多了？」

——「是啊，我沒去那邊幫某人。」

看著紙上一連串令人頭昏腦脹的英文，她閉上眼思前想後了一番，最後決定蓋上書本，打了第一個電話給蒼樹紅。

「晚上好，我是岩瀨，請問學姐現在有空嗎？其實……」

*  
蒼樹紅茫然地走進動物園，來到她平日佇足的地方——猴山。她很喜歡動物，光是看著牠們的一舉一動，她便自自然然就會著了迷，心裡的煩躁鬱悶很快也就隨之散去。

可是如今的問題不再能簡單的除去了，她看著一副無憂無慮玩樂的猴子，多日來的酸楚和惶恐不安卻是徐徐地泛上心頭，她水潤的唇瓣不由得抿了起來，淡金的眸子也只能勉力維持著往日的平靜。

高木先生……

突如其來浮起的名字，讓原本望向兩隻猴子打鬧著的眼眸頓然一怔，蒼樹紅不得不再一次警告自己：高木先生可是有女朋友的，再這樣下去，自己不單會為他帶來不必要的煩惱，甚至會讓影響他與女朋友的關係！

蒼樹紅合上眼瞼，扭頭不再回望猴山。怎料到一睜眼，映入眼中的，竟然就是剛才心裡唸著的高木。此刻，眼眸那一層強裝的堅強一下子已被打碎，蒼樹紅在眼淚潰堤的剎那間，身體就控制不住地衝向高木。

「蒼樹小姐，你為甚麼……咦？！」高木心裡還在訝異地看著蒼樹紅，手先一步扶著倏地朝自己倒來的對方的肩膀。

「高木先生……」看到懷中的女生眼角的淚珠，他也慌張起來，不知如何是好。就在這個情況下，蒼樹紅率先恢復過來，主動離開了高木懷抱。

「抱歉，又給高木先生添麻煩了。」蒼樹紅玉蔥般的手指抹去臉上的水痕後，變回昔日矝持的模樣。「作為賠禮，我請你到附近的餐廳吧。」

「不用了，又不是甚麼大不了的事。」高木有些迷惘，但很快反應過來，婉拒道。「而且，我約了女朋友——」

「沒關係，把她一併請來吧。」蒼樹紅堅定地說道。「不，是務必把她也請來。」

……

見吉走到動物園裡的餐廳看了一下，瞄到一個熟悉的背影後，她就急步走過去。「喂高木，你不是說要在猴山等嗎，怎麼跑到……咦——」

她瞠目看著高木對面的蒼樹紅，心裡的震驚讓她久久說不出話來。若然她沒猜錯的話，這位乍看來與岩瀨愛子有些相近的女生，就是蒼樹紅了。

果然就跟岩瀨說的一樣長得很美，而且光是面對面，對方的氣質已經打敗了自己。見吉淒然地想著，臉露苦澀地笑說：「為了讓我主動提出分手，故意叫我來看你們倆約會嗎？我明白，高木，我們分手吧。」

「你在胡說甚麼，我又沒要跟你分手！」未等蒼樹紅說話，高木已經激動地反駁。

「那你想怎麼樣，一腳踏兩條船嗎？！」見吉更大聲地回道。

「請你們兩位都冷靜一下！」

看著兩人即將吵起來，蒼樹紅下意識地喊道。當四周的人都聚焦到這邊時，她不禁臉上一熱，此刻她看到仍站著的見吉，顧不了尷尬便匆匆地站了起來。

「我是青木優梨子，在《少年Jack》裡以『蒼樹紅』作為筆名連載漫畫。」她躬身，直望著見吉說。

「啊，我知道。」見吉看到對方特意站了起來，她也不好意思地收斂一下脾氣，只是臉上表情仍是很冷。「每晚都會跟高木商量漫畫，關係還真好呢。」

蒼樹紅偏了偏視線看著高木，然後又再正視見吉：「那個……怎麼說，我確實是對高木先生有愛戀之心，而且剛才也情不自禁地抱住了他。」

「抱住了？！」見吉先是一愣，繼而憤怒地望著高木。

「不是、剛才不是偶然而已嗎？」高木這時也不知所措起來。

「還說甚麼討論漫畫，根本就是趁機談戀愛吧！」見吉看著高木恨恨地道。

「所以說根本不是這樣……」高木不禁頭疼地看著見吉，注意到對方悲憤的雙眸，他目光一怔，索性把心一橫：「我明白了，見吉，跟我結婚吧！」

「呵，這種哄人的話就——」

「才不是哄人，我是真心的！世界上我最愛的就是你了，香耶！」在見吉放狠話前，他倏地站起來，先一步把話吼了出來。

見吉明顯在他叫出自己的名字時愣住了，橙褐雙眼難以置信地看著高木，對方揚起了個她熟悉且帥氣的笑容：「香耶，請你相信我，現在跟我結婚吧。」

剎那間，見吉有想過不顧一切地答應對方，但當她看到蒼樹紅時，她意外地回復了冷靜，認真地看著高木說道：「別打算模仿真城了。再說，我才十九，你也剛十八，大家都還是學生。」

「我覺得，在學生時代結婚是件很美好的事。」一把輕柔嗓音插進對話，讓兩人停住爭論，一致望向站在一旁女生。

看著愕然轉頭回望自己的兩人，蒼樹紅的臉上露出淡雅的笑容。

*  
「事情就是這樣……」見吉端起了可可，雙眼往蒼樹紅和高木的方向不斷轉動。「但美保，你不覺得這也太像漫畫的情景了吧？」

「的確。」坐在見吉身旁的亞豆也忍不住嘆道。「但多虧這樣，我們才認識多一位朋友啊。」

看著對面有些惴惴不安的蒼樹紅，她朝對方展露一笑，對方也像受到鼓勵般，朝她露出腼腆的笑容。

看到三個女生如今能和樂融融地相處，而亞豆也不再生真城的氣，高木不禁寬下心來。

「說起來，這次主動約我跟香耶談話，有點不太像蒼樹小姐的風格。」大抵是人放鬆下來，高木回復往日縝密的思考，察覺到先前一些端倪。

「是，其實是岩瀨小姐希望我能跟你們解釋，只是我一直找不到機會。」了結這件事情以後，蒼樹紅也放下了其中一塊心頭大石，心情豁然開朗。

「真的假的？」高木詫異地說道，而見吉則跟亞豆相視一眼後，連忙撥了個電話給岩瀨愛子。知道事情原委和結果後，岩瀨愛子讓見吉把電話交給蒼樹紅。

「是青木學姐嗎？」蒼樹紅疑惑地接過電話，未幾對面來了清亮的女聲。

「是。」

「對不起，這次麻煩到學姐，還要你負責當這個惡人。」岩瀨愛子愧疚地說。

「不，倒不如說這次是岩瀨小姐提點了我。」蒼樹紅揚起個柔和的笑，搖了搖頭。「畢竟事情是因我而起，沒想到我個人的感情，居然影響到大家，要真的很對不起。」說著說著，她也不禁內疚得垂下了頭。

「你們兩個就不要再互相道歉啦。」看到這個情景，見吉一臉無奈地，伸手從蒼樹紅取過電話。

「別說這個了，你也跟我們聚餐吧，這樣就是四大美人聚餐。」說著電話，見吉露出一個燦爛的笑容，望了眼對面的戀人，她哼了一聲。「啊，外加上一個臭烘烘的男人。」

聽到這話的高木，忍不住提手捏了她的臉頰一把，她不滿地撇了一眼，空出來的手就打向那正作惡的手，啪地就發出響亮的聲音，高木也不在意，收回手時還是滿臉笑意。

「聚餐？」話筒對面傳來了女生的輕笑。「聽上去很有趣啊，可惜我不在東京。」


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《綠色畢業禮》是原著中愛子的小說，但內容是我編的  
> 「藤村彩杏」的姓是愛子的聲優 ，藤村步  
> 而「彩杏」羅馬音是せあ，漢字可以寫作「彩愛」  
> 男主「松山里史」的名字羅馬音是さとし，  
> 這裡主要用橫澤隆史的「史」

「下次吧。」聽到對話筒傳來沒精打采的嗓音，女生有些無奈說道。

「喂、下次又不——」

無視見吉的抱怨，岩瀨愛子將電話掛掉後，凝望著熒幕上面的日期好一會，才將它放回自己的口袋裡。

特意在街道上逛了一圈，她發現香川這邊變得很快，經過以往走過路邊的店舖時，都有種物是人非的感覺。

之前看到的小店大多換了一批新的，那些掛在上面的店牌一個比一個奪人眼目，跟舊店舖那些暗淡的字樣成了鮮明的對比。

一邊走著，她一邊按記憶的方向前行——地區的變化太多，要按建築物的樣子認路反而更難。

話說回來，沒想到這間花店還在，明明比小吃店更難賺錢，岩瀨愛子瞄向對面店面擺出的數盆植物，心想道。

原本向前的步伐頓了頓，她還是走到店前，推開那扇玻璃門。不消片刻，她就提著一小束花離開了店，她低頭看著手上的花束，一朵朵小巧的藍花朝她綻放身姿，五塊花瓣隨風輕揚。

原來風信子是這個樣子啊……她好奇地撥弄向外展開的弧形瓣狀，想到方才店員介紹風信子的其中一個花語。

「永遠的懷念麼……」岩瀨愛子低喃，雙眼出神地看著不遠處的空地。

——有些事，不是單單一句「懷念」就能解決一切。

她繼續前行約半小時，直到眼前出現一片墓地。

*  
「我來看你了，外婆。」岩瀨愛子先將手上的風信子放到墓碑前，接著提著附近的水盆到水龍頭盛了些水，回來後再用木勺把水澆到碑上。

——「岩瀨夫人年紀其實也不少了，這也算是喜喪。」山田太太身穿一身黑裙，旁邊跟著一位少年。

「最近香川真的變了很多。上一次來的時候，明明車站的轉角處有一間小吃店，現在居然都倒閉了。」

——「你是愛子吧，還記得叔叔嗎？小時候……」一個有著灰白夾雜的頭髮男人看到這邊後，就走了過來搭訕。

「不止這樣，這裡也修過吧，以前附近可沒有水龍頭，每次拜祭人們也要自備水過來，真的很不方便。」岩瀨愛子有些嘮叨地說著。「對不起，盡說些外婆知道的事。」

她突然想起了一件事，連忙開口道。「對了，我考上了東應大學，就是人們說的那所著名學府。」說著，她勾起苦笑。「但是，我可不是甚麼第一名。」

「不過可能有中上的成績……吧。」她歪了下頭，語帶笑意道。「您聽到的話，大概又會說『考上大學已經很棒了，何況是東應』這樣的話了。」

「最近我的工作還好。不過，現在的孩子真辛苦，這麼小就要到補習班，或者要私人補習，現在想起，我都快忘了是怎麼熬過那段日子。」她這話是發自真心的，畢竟小孩沒有自己目標，被迫著去完成父母的意願，是一件很辛苦的事。

「吶，我現在的樣子，會不會比以前成熟了點？」

——「我們不要再見面了。」少女垂下頭，紫色的髮絲蓋住了她半張臉孔，讓人完全看不清她此刻的神情。

——「欸，怎麼突然……」平日神情嚴謹的男人此刻露出呆滯的表情，看着少女的眼神帶著不解。

——「回來以後，你變得很奇怪。」對面那位長相更俊俏的男人皺起眉頭。「橫澤有做……」

——「不只他，是你們倆。」少女打斷話柄道。「從今日起，我們三個不要見面。」

——「理由呢？」原來皺著眉的男人挑眉質問。

——「沒有。硬要說的話，我——」

——「……」看著少女一張一合的唇，兩個人同時緘默了。

——「我明白了。」「好吧。」

——良久傳來的回應，並沒有令凝重的氣氛有所減輕。而兩人的聲音，則加深了她內心那難以言喻的愧疚。

「算了，反正也急不來。」岩瀨愛子勾起苦笑，對著墓碑道。

「那麼，我也該回去了。」邁步離開之前，她看了眼地上的花束，點綴在藍色的風信子旁的，是一朵朵開得燦爛的滿天星。

——「那麼是只要藍風信子嗎？咦，配滿天星……好的，請稍等。」

「反正都進了花店，順道給你買而已。」想起店員那一臉掩不住的詫異，她有些煩躁地說道。

*  
回到東京以後，岩瀨愛子沒有馬上回家，而是漫無目的地在街上閑逛。現在下午兩點多，毒辣的陽光毫無掩蓋地落在地面，讓她不禁懊惱自己今天莫名其妙的舉動。

還是趕緊回去罷了，她心裡暗忖，不由得加快自己的步伐，但就在瞄到對面馬路的「BOOKS MARIMO」的店牌時，腳步卻不由得停了。

嗯，去看下書也無妨。岩瀨愛子眨了眨眼，很快又推翻了之前要回家的決定。

……

——對不起，我錯了，我應該立馬回家。

「這本是你之前推薦的書吧？」一位看起來還是高中生的少女朝另一少女舉起了一本書。

「對，裡面的內容真的很好看，特別是男女主角之間的有愛互動，還有里史對彩杏那句似是而非的表白……」被問的那位少女雙手十指相握著，臉露陶醉。

「一聽就知道是杏子你代入了女主角了。」她的朋友立刻吐槽。「你再怎麼想，也找不到像男主角一樣的戀人啦。」

「的確，就算同是有『杏』，我也沒有彩杏的運氣。」那位叫杏子的少女垂下肩，遺憾似的嘆了口氣。「不過真的……」她一邊走向另一書架，一邊繼續跟朋友說話。

——真是，尷尬症都快犯了。

高談闊論著《綠色的畢業禮》的兩位女高中生，全然不知道站另一旁的、聽完讀後感的作者正緩緩地拉下了書，堪堪露出一對水晶般透澈的紫眸，至於臉的其他部分，還是遮擋得密不透風。

得救了。

岩瀨愛子看著慢慢離開視線的女高中生，在書本底下作出口型。她是很感激有人喜歡自己作品，但親眼目睹內容被人這樣大肆談論，她還真的很難平靜下來。

不過她知道，問題的根本，是因為這本書是愛情小說。

「原來，那個孩子也叫『杏』。」她朝著兩人剛停留的位子走去，伸手觸上《綠色的畢業禮》書脊，緩緩地摩挲著字樣。

***

「不行。」看著依舊一片空白的版面，岩瀨愛子露出苦澀的笑容。「雖然很不想認輸，但還是放棄好了。」

——寫作也好，獎學金也好，這種東西已經再沒有意義。

她感覺到鼻子開始發酸，眼眶也隱隱火燙起來，但也僅只於此。明明在不久的以前，她還能哭得天昏地黑，偏偏，現在就一滴淚也流不出來。

——明明，是外婆更重要啊……

雙手緊緊地攥著紫色的長髮，那股狠勁彷彿是要把頭髮直接由頭皮剝下——她不自覺便將手指插進頭髮之間用力拉扯，直到頭皮傳來痛楚，她才回過神來，意識到自己的舉動，但她還是沒有放輕力度。

當冷靜了以後，她鬆開雙手，將它們從髮間徐徐挪開，移到眼前凝視了好一會，慢慢地，它們貼近著臉龐，最後蓋住了世界所有的光。

……

「雖然這次考試出了同學們常忽視的題目，但岩瀨同學還是不受任何影響。」班主任米原將成績遞給岩瀨愛子，笑道。

岩瀨愛子沉默地接過成績單，看到上面依然是熟悉的排名和評語，就向班主任點了點頭，轉身要離開之際，對方叫住了她。

「那個……岩瀨同學。」看到少女回頭望向自己，他有些不好意思地說：「雖然我知道寫作是很講求靈感，但我甚麼時候能收到你的小說呢？」

岩瀨愛子沒有立刻回應，而是垂下眼簾，過一陣子才道：「對不起，我應該不會寫。」

「咦，為甚麼？！」他略為失態地喊出來，注意到其他老師疑惑的目光，他急忙朝他們點頭，做了個抱歉的姿態。

「想專注學業。」她也沒有看對方的表情，只是朝那方向躬身。「對不起，我還有事，先走了。」

*  
岩瀨愛子確實覺得自己再無法寫作，也不想看見任何的文稿，但這天她卻在清理電腦文件時，心血來潮點開了文檔，看到了之前自己最後更新的一篇小說。

看著那個最新修改時間的文檔，她的雙眼透出嘲諷神情：不是斷斷續續寫著的《無名信》，而是那篇羞於啟齒的愛情小說。

哪怕覺得那時的自己有多可笑，「不過也比現在的我強百倍。」一邊讀著自己的作品，她不禁脫口而出道。

看著筆下的女主角與男主角的互動，由疏離變為親密，由尷尬轉作自然，距離牽手就只差那麼幾步，岩瀨愛子竟然慢慢地萌生一個念頭：她要寫下去，寫一個讓人措手不及、卻又理所當然的結局。

指尖緩緩地在鍵盤有一下沒一下地按著、然後逐漸加快成敲打，她再次全神貫注於創作小說當中。

她想，這是因為它將會是她最後的一篇小說。

【「里史君，你知道幸運草嗎？」

「嗯？當然，這是校名Clover的由來。」突然被問話的松山里史，有些反應不過來地轉身，看著背後發問的少女。「不就是四葉草嘛。」

「對，咒語是『一片葉是希望、二片葉是信心、三片葉是愛情、四片葉是幸運』。」藤村彩杏彎起櫻唇，眼睛似乎裝滿了少年的身影，但又好像甚麼都沒有裝下。

「……你怎麼了？」松山里史看到少女露出與往日不同的恬靜，心裡浮現一絲異樣。

「我最近在網上看到了，原來四葉草是變種的苜蓿草……」藤村彩杏沒有在意松山里史不明所以的神情，繼續道。

這種事老早就知道啊，她不會在糾結這種事吧，松山里史暗忖，但心中的異樣並沒有隨之散去，反而隱約加深了。

「……所以，第四片葉子不一定存在。」藤村彩杏凝視著松山里史，輕聲說道。「就算找到第四片葉子，也不一定會幸福。」

——是時候，要從這所學校畢業了。

「咚——」

這一刻，松山里史和藤村彩杏聽著響徹校園的鐘聲，雙雙沉默。】

*  
岩瀨愛子抱著一沓紙，穿過走廊上成群結隊的學生，有的學生好奇地瞄了她一眼，不過也沒有多說話，很快回到跟朋友的對話。

終究還是捨不得……她低頭看了看手裡的故事，嘴角揚起一抹苦笑。

本來，她徹夜不眠地完成了這篇小說後，便打算將一切全都刪掉，偏偏手指像是在生了根似的，在刪除鍵上遲遲不按；於是她又找了另一個方法，點下右上角的紅叉後，將文檔拽到資源回收筒，但又是在最後一步時，手指不聽使喚。

最後，她只能用一個最蠢、也最匪夷所思的方式，將它徹底從自己的心中消失：她將整篇故事列印出來了後，將電腦的文檔上鎖、不再打開，再到在學校沙坑那邊，用打火機燒了印出來的故事，讓它化為灰燼。

在學校的話，會迫使她在無人察覺之前，儘快燒掉小說，這樣做，她也沒法猶豫不決。

下了決心後，岩瀨愛子就往後樓梯的方向走去，紫眸定定地望向前方，彷彿能穿透過牆壁，看到了學校跳遠的練習場。

然而……天有不測之風雲。

正在後樓梯進行巡邏工作的米原，抬頭瞥見自己班最優秀的女生，就朝對方一笑。

「岩瀨同學午安。咦，你手上的是……」忽地，他留意到對方手中一堆頗有份量的紙，便自然地關注起來。

「不、這是……」本來就因沒能守諾、而對米原有些歉意的岩瀨愛子，有些無措地說道。

「難道是小說？！」看到對方眼冒精光，她下意識便抱緊懷中的小說。

瞧見少女的反應，米原更是篤定心中的想法。「太好了，原來你已經寫了。」

——MD以後我再也不會在學校處理任何有關事情。

看著米原一邊吹著口哨一邊下樓，其中一隻手還提著原本待在自己懷中的小說，岩瀨愛子回望自己定格在空中的手，無語凝噎。

*  
次日的放學後，岩瀨愛子就抑制不住情緒，焦躁不安地在教室內來回踱步。趁大家都忙著回家思考未來方向，她決定一個人留在校內等待小說的回音。

「啊，五點半了。」岩瀨愛子看了看教室內的掛鐘，急忙下樓到教員室。一到步，她便看見米原正打算離去。

「等一下，米原老師！」她急忙截停對方的步伐，連自己語氣變得衝撞都沒有注意。

「正好，我剛還在想，會不會你已經走了。」米原似乎心情相當好，沒有在意學生反常的反應。

……

——「不得不說，岩瀨同學真的有成為作家的天份。」米原一臉嘉許道。「雖然是很尋常的題材，但讀上去還是很引人入勝。」

——「不是那樣的……那是失敗品。」岩瀨愛子臉露尷尬地說。「請老師千萬不要把它寄出。」

——「你太過謙虛了。在我看來，能夠讓平凡的作品變得讓人手不釋卷，光是這點就已經很出色了。」

「『不過說實在的，我想過很多可能性，可是，就是沒想到會是愛情』……」岩瀨愛子喃喃自語，將兩年前班主任的話再次重複。

「我自己也沒想到……」她用鼻腔哼笑了起來，伸出手臂蓋住眼，擋著照著床的光線。

*** 

蒼樹紅最近工作、也就是漫畫方面有所突破，所以在茶座遇到下課的岩瀨愛子後，她語氣略帶興奮地說起工作上的事，但說到中途，她忽地欲言又止，眉蹙起一下。

雖然岩瀨愛子對於蒼樹紅說的事情了解不深，但如果像對方所說的話，工作上的難題已經解決了，那還有甚麼問題嗎？

「終於找到解決辦法了，那不是很好？」看著對面的蒼樹紅，她有些不解地道。

「我並不是想說這方法不好，而是這件事情讓我想清了不少事情。」呼了一口氣，蒼樹紅心裡似乎做好了決定，眉頭舒開，淡金色的眸子閃著光芒。

「……事情？」看著對方展露的淺笑，岩瀨愛子不禁恍神一下。

很快回過神來的她，看到對方突如其來伸前、握住了自己雙手的纖纖玉手，臉頰驀地泛紅起來。岩瀨愛子無措地回望對方，而對方則回以一個的堅定的目光。

四周的氣氛瞬間變得夢幻旖旎，兩位美人含情脈脈對望，握著彼此雙手的動作，迅即吸引不少路過的學生。

——那個，有話好說！

在岩瀨愛子開始覺得四周不對勁起來時，蒼樹紅的話頓時解除了這個「危機」。

「是的，我覺得先前之所以會對男性的排斥，是因為不了解，並有些恐懼。這次恰巧與福田先生、也就是另一位漫畫家合作後，我開始也有自信跟男性相處。」

蒼樹紅依然直望著岩瀨愛子的眼，清楚看到對方聽到「漫畫」的時候，眼睛閃過一絲厭惡，她沒有選擇停下來，而是繼續道：「所以我在想，岩瀨小姐說不定也是這樣……」

「——你錯了。」岩瀨愛子出言反駁：「學姐跟我不一樣。」

看到蒼樹紅眼神暗淡下來，露出有些受傷的表情，她連忙回道：「抱歉，我語氣重了。」

「我知道的。」蒼樹紅好歹也是一位社會人，很快回復了自己的情緒。

「雖然我個人覺得岩瀨小姐跟我很像，但當在高木先生的事件發生時，我就察覺到，岩瀨小姐跟我是不一樣的。」她的頭搖了搖，心裡也對岩瀨愛子有些許欽羡：那種處理事情方式的堅決和冷靜自持，跟她躊躇遲疑是完全不一樣。

「不，這也是有點不對。」聽到這裡，岩瀨愛子輕笑起來。

「我的確跟你很相似，至少曾經的我是這個模樣。」她看到了學姐不解的眼神，動了動被握著的手。蒼樹紅不好意思地收回自己的手，岩瀨愛子沒在意，只是伸手將垂下來的髮綹別回耳旁。

「看在跟我有幾分相似的青木學姐份上，我會暫且考慮一下漫畫創作吧。」

*  
——話是這樣講，但一時半刻要寫出符合少年漫畫風格的作品，可不是件容易的事。

「……岩瀨小姐，是不是要這樣做？」一把稚嫩的聲音在耳旁響起，岩瀨愛子轉頭就看到一位神情繃緊的男孩，正朝她遞上作業本。

「方法大致正確，但你似乎看漏了點東西。」岩瀨愛子接過本子，快速地瞄了題目和下方的答題一次，抬頭望回對方時，他已經緊張兮兮地看著題目。

「怎麼可能，我明明……咦，真的！」他低頭看著岩瀨愛子用鉛筆劃了幾個字後，連忙拿著作業回到座位。

環視補習班的其他同學，有的仍是埋頭苦幹，有的已是無所事事，不過都礙於她的態度和表情，還是乖乖坐在位子上。

嗯……這張臉在對付熊孩子時用處還是挺大的，不過他們應該常咒罵自己板著一張死臉吧。岩瀨愛子心裡不禁感慨，反正她永遠都沒法跟一些年齡小的人好好相處。

——但如果都是同樣的事，只要是他的話，一定是讓孩子不自覺親近。

倏地浮起的念頭讓她筆尖一頓。瞥見剛才的男孩緊盯著自己，眼睛流露出不安的神情，岩瀨愛子目光不自覺變得柔和，在對方呆住了的時候，拿著本子輕敲了他一下頭。

「全對。」有著一頭俐落的紫色短髮的女生，朝他輕笑道。「要對自己有信心。」

*  
或許是跟岩瀨愛子多了接觸的緣故，補習班的孩子的行為看起來比先前更放肆了些。例如會莫名其妙地與人交換位子，做作業做到了一半時就分心。

但當岩瀨愛子認真地看著他們時，他們就會收斂起來，專心完成功課，所以她有時亦睜一眼閉一眼，畢竟要毫不分心地做事，對這些愛玩又活潑的小孩來說太難了。

尤其是不情不願地來補習的人……岩瀨愛子看到鬼祟地跑去女孩子後的身影皺了皺眉，離開座位上前就握著那個小孩的手。

——果然跟晴子學姐說的一樣，一看就知道是誰了。

「你要做甚麼？」女生冷冷的語氣，讓全班的目光集中在她跟身旁的一位小孩。

「啥都沒做，你可別冤枉我！」男孩咂了一下舌，被握住手的拳頭又再攏緊。

岩瀨愛子眉間的摺痕加深，望著男孩的紫眸變得冷然。「把手張開。」

「神經病，幹嘛我要聽你講，老太婆！」男孩朝她吐舌。

——死小子，好想吊打他！

原來在後面的女孩子早已躲到另一邊，男孩看著神情嚴厲的女生，哼了一聲就攤開自己的手。「切，你自己看！」

那隻幼嫩的掌心上確實空無一物，但她眉頭沒有放鬆，總覺得不對勁。咦等等，好像有點黏……

「岩瀨小姐！」一旁的女孩驚呼的同時，岩瀨愛子已經感覺到自己的褲子被抹上一塊青綠的東西。

「這東西……史萊姆？」岩瀨愛子看著褲子一灘東西，有些厭惡地伸手拉了拉。那個男孩早已跑開，在一旁哈哈大笑。

好端端的褲子遭殃了，岩瀨愛子嘆氣，眼神閃過一絲無奈，她沒有太生氣的原因是史萊姆可以還原為一團，也不會是特別弄髒衣物。

「衣服就算了，黏到頭髮上，可不容易清理。」她看著惴惴不安的女孩們，安撫地道。

「不過，你知道這東西其實有毒嗎？」她瞧向男孩的方向，原本得意洋洋地笑著的男孩動作頓時僵住了。「別再往臉上亂摸，快點去洗手。」

洗過手後，那個帶著史萊姆的男孩，一臉慌亂地扯著岩瀨愛子的衣角：「真的嗎，我會不會死啊？」

岩瀨愛子已經將褲子上的史萊姆拿下，找了個塑膠盒子裝好。

「你玩了多久了？」

「一、一星期。」因為看不透女生的表情，他已經嚇得臉色發白。

「現在還好，之後繼續就是另一回事。」岩瀨愛子將盒子交到他的手上。「回去吧。」

瞥見男孩一張彷彿經歷酷劫的稚氣臉龐，岩瀨愛子心裡早已笑得出不了聲。(థ౪థ）

……

「岩瀨小姐，那是不是真的？」另一個男孩將作業交給她檢查時，回頭看了看身後的座位上呈現虛脫狀的友人，壓低聲音問道。

「史萊姆的製造方法用上了硼砂，那種東西的確是有毒。」她接過本子，仔細看著上面的每一題。

「那他……」他臉色也變青了。

「只要不把它放進口，玩的時間不要太長，問題不大。」她圈了幾筆，將它交回本子的主人。「而且玩後每次都要洗手。」

「哦、是！」男孩接過後，緊張地翻看作業，很快就滿臉笑意。

「不是跟你說要有信心嗎？」岩瀨愛子無奈一笑。「對了，怎麼突然又流行史萊姆？」她記得以前小學有段時期，人人都拿著這麼一塊玩意，但後來熱潮似乎隨他們長大後就退了。

「嗯，岩瀨小姐不知道吧，最近有一部漫畫出現了類似的角色……」說起漫畫，男孩雙眼也發光。

——又是漫畫……

經過接二連三的「漫畫」攻勢下，岩瀨愛子沒有像昔日臉色大變，不過也沒有特別好感。

「雖然是很酷啦，但最近都沒甚麼特別的人物……」碰上漫畫，變得有點嘮叨的男孩，並沒有注意地一旁聽著的女生的雙眸微微瞠大。

***

對於漫畫的故事內容，雖然岩瀨愛子心中已經有了大概的方向，但她仍然是遲遲沒有開始創作，屏幕也一直的文檔維持著空白。

「嗯……果然還是由主角方面下手比較好吧。」岩瀨愛子托著腮自言自語道，手指開始敲出一小段的開首，可是才到中段，她又立即刪掉了，重新構思。

刪去、重寫，刪去、重寫，在這一連串重覆的動作後，終於讓岩瀨愛子忍不住停下創作。

——還是看一遍找回情緒吧。

這樣想著的她將捲軸拉到第一頁，開始收拾自己的心情。

可是看著剛才寫好的故事內容，她的心情完全沒有好轉，嘴角一抽，她連儲存也沒有，便點向了右上角的紅叉，然後直接就將有著三頁故事內容的文檔丟到資源回收筒。

這都甚麼亂七八糟的東西，居然會是她寫的……岩瀨愛子儀態全無地癱在書桌上，半張著嘴，發出「嗚嗚啊啊」這些毫無意義的聲音。

幸虧她是獨自在寓所中，要是有人看到她的模樣，怕是會以為她這個半死不活的狀況是突然中了風。

其實為甚麼會變成這種情況，岩瀨愛子也是心裡有數，畢竟她都快一年多沒有創作了，文句裡頭沙石極多且累贅冗長。

好歹也算是是位作家加資深讀者，現在這樣的內容，她看到自然亦覺得煩心，更不用說要作為漫畫原稿。

「果然還是算了……」

——「如果岩瀨小姐成為了漫畫的原作家的話，一定能明白大家對漫畫的那份心意，說不定還會喜歡它。」

「……喜歡啊，離這天還遠著呢。」岩瀨愛子眼簾低垂，喃喃自語。

——但是，哪怕只有一步，我也想再快一點，追上前面的你們。

「這次可不能再逃了。」

岩瀨愛子將頭往書桌挪開，聳肩坐正起來。在雙手重新碰上鍵盤時，她遲疑了一下，便乾脆俐落地關掉了電腦，轉身走到衣櫃看著頂上的兩個紙箱。她踮起腳尖，有些艱難地把箱子搬了下來，然後在紙箱前蹲下。

沒記錯的話，她應該全都放在裡頭。岩瀨愛子撕開其中一個上面的封條，打開箱子，就看到兩顆圓滾滾的大團子蹦出來，底下好像還有一顆壓成煎餅狀。

「……」她眉頭一挑，沒想到那時候居然連團子大家族都收到這裡面。

算了，順便當作整理屋子。岩瀨愛子鬆開皺起的眉頭，擼起袖子，將比想像中還要沉重的箱子搬到外面，免得臥室多了一堆雜物和灰塵。

*  
——到底為甚麼，明明已經不用再擔心了，但心裡的異樣卻從沒消失過……

在沙發上蜷縮起來的紫髮女孩揪著自己胸口的衣領，比髮色略淺的眼珠在眶內緩慢地轉動，又再次看著四周景象。

陽光穿過了窗簾，往陰暗的客廳灑入了少許的金光，但這些看起來令人溫暖的顏色並沒有帶來任何的溫度。女孩又抬頭看著客廳的時鐘，上面的顯示的時間是一時二十三分左右。

距離嵯峨家裡第一個回來的人、嵯峨政宗的時間至少還有兩個多小時，而其他人，起碼也要八點鐘才會回家。

功課又好、課本也好，這些東西她都已經翻了好幾遍，學校圖書館借來的圖書也快讀得滾瓜爛熟，就連剛才考試的內容，也在腦海內重複地確認無數次，可是他們還是沒有回來。

——沒有人沒有人沒有人沒有人沒有人沒有人沒有人通通都沒有……

「再看一次吧。」女孩自言自語，將茶几的三、四圖書放到沙發上，一字一句地唸起來。「……Lu？不對，日文應該是唸Shika。嗯，鹿(Shika)。」

——誰都不在誰都不在誰都不在誰都不在誰都不在誰都不會在……

「就算會翻成中文也不會有人知道。」女孩皺眉咂嘴，將手中的書放回一旁，而且這種level的書，還真是看不入眼。

「還不如自己寫。」

女孩將文具和多餘的練習簿從書包抽出，幼小的指頭握著鉛筆，開始一筆一筆地寫下腦海的那些像圖畫般繁複的字詞，然後速度漸漸快起來，開始出現了不像小孩的娟秀筆跡。

但女孩沒有意識到，或者是她已經全然沉醉在自己腦海的故事中，連窗外的光開始暗淡下來也不知道。

直到門外傳來「咔」地一聲，女孩才頓時驚醒過來，連忙合上本子，將剛才搬到桌面上的東西一股腦地塞回書包。

「你在幹嘛？」走進屋的少年，一臉狐疑看著女孩有些慌亂的舉動。

「沒事。」女孩從沙發下來，拿著杯子走到廚房添了水後，看了看佇立在外的少年，不由得問道：「你要麼？」

「哦。」

*  
——速度似乎比用電腦打的還要快些，乾脆以後就用寫的。

倚著便利店旁的電桿，岩瀨愛子抬頭望向浩瀚的星空，朝著其中一點的亮光吐出一口煙圈，白色的煙霧隨即在冰冷的空氣中散去。

照理說沒到日本的法定年齡，煙酒這一類物品她是一概碰不得的，不過可能是她現在這副的憔悴樣子，讓她看來有點老；也可能是因為現在便利店的員工也懶得管年齡，隨便看了她一眼就賣了。

夾著香煙的兩指再次放到略顯蒼白的唇瓣，她深深地吸了一口煙後，將煙挪到一旁，再次吐出煙霧。

她依舊記得第一次從店員的手上接過煙包，她的手還是有些發抖，急急地塞到塑料袋就走回家。回去以後，她趕忙到臥室打開窗，小心翼翼地從那包煙草抽出一根，然後照著之前看到橫澤隆史的動作，先將煙夾在食指和中指間，再拿起打火機，一手扶著煙，慢慢燃點前端。

一開始，火光還滅了幾次，但當看到雪白的霧冒出後，岩瀨愛子既激動又不安地將煙放到嘴裡，慢慢地吸了一口。口腔有些澀澀的感覺，但又不會太嗆，於是她呼出來後，又大膽地深吸一口——

記得以前聞到二手煙，味道嗆得讓她每次都忍不住皺眉急步離開，之後學會吸煙後，她以為自己不會再怕那股煙味，但她發現在外嗅到的時候依舊是接受不了；不過，當她又一次看到這煙包時，在好奇心驅使下，她再次取了一根吸了口，然後就發現原因了。

——「……是煙的品牌。」

岩瀨愛子翻出深藍色的煙包，端看著包裝一會，倏地就笑了起來。

「倒是挺像他的。」

收回煙包後，她將滅去的煙丟到煙灰缸，然後到附近洗手間。

「叮咚。」

便利店的自動門打開後，一位穿著有些寬大的T-shirt，看起來有些散漫的人走了出來，鼻樑正架著一副黑框眼鏡，對方托了一下眼鏡，隱約見到了木槿紫的眼睛。

望向漆黑一片的外邊，岩瀨愛子插著口袋，徐徐地離開了這個環境裡的唯一光源。

***

「您好，請問您是小說Prayer新人賞的秋名愛子小姐嗎？」甫下課，岩瀨愛子就接了一個不明來電。

其實對方已經打過幾次了，不過上課時間她從來都不會接任何電話，而且還是不認識的傢伙。幸虧的是這個人似乎很有毅力，才會讓她最後選擇接聽。

「我是，很抱歉剛才還在上課，沒接聽您的電話。請問您是哪位？」於情於理，禮貌一點還是必須的，雖然對方對她的好印象大概已沒剩多少。

「沒關係，是我唐突了。」對方態度倒是很好，沒有表現出不滿。「我叫服部哲，是集談社《少年Jack》的編輯。」

咦Jack？她可不記得自己跟Jack或漫畫有甚麼聯繫。

「請問找我有甚麼事？」掩去內心的訝異，岩瀨愛子有些疑惑地道。

「其實我希望秋名小姐能夠在Jack投稿，成為漫畫原作家。」服部說出這番話後，便留意到對方沉默了。

良久，岩瀨愛子才再次開口道：「恕我失禮，我大概知道你說出這話緣由，但我清楚記得，我拿獎的小說類型是言情小說，跟少年漫畫風馬牛不相及。」

頓了頓，她繼續道。「先不說內容，如果僅單憑現任的漫畫作家推薦而選擇我，我實在找不到投稿的理由。」

「的確，就像秋名小姐所說。」聞言後，服部也不禁為她的強勢態度而汗顏，但亦由衷地覺得這個作家正是他要找的人。「坦白說，我是需要一位有才能的人，去打敗現在的作家亞城木夢葉。」

「哦？」真是有趣的說法。岩瀨愛子悄然勾起嘴角。「請繼續。」

「我知道秋名小姐在初中時期，一直與亞城木當中擔任劇本創作的高木有……競爭的關係。」

——為甚麼會在這奇怪的地方停頓，青木學姐你都說了些甚麼……

「所以你希望由我這位對手去激發他們的鬥志？」就算服部沒有說，岩瀨愛子也猜到對方接下來的話，尤其是在寫少年漫畫劇本時，她特地翻看過蒼樹紅給她的Jack。「看來，你對亞城木他們畫搞笑漫畫有所意見。」

「……對，就如你所說。」這種高高在上的說話方式，令服部更覺得這個人的作品，能夠真的對亞城木夢葉作出衝擊。不過說實在的，對方對漫畫的態度有點難應付。

「我知道你對漫畫並不那樣喜歡。」他咬咬牙，決定將選擇權交至對方手上。「的確，我個人真的很希望你能成為Jack的漫畫家，但是秋名小姐才是這件事的決策人。」

「……我明白了，明天我能帶作品去找服部先生嗎？」真是的，她最不擅長應付，就是這種明知道會碰壁也拼命前行的人。

「咦？已經寫了？」

「是的，但我個人覺得跟少年漫畫的風格尚有差異，希望您能給予意見。」

……更何況，她本來就存有私心。

*  
岩瀨愛子剛到步以後，就打電話給服部，未幾一個有著刺頭章魚嘴的高瘦男人出現。

對不起，雖然真的不想這樣形容對方，但……服部外貌特徵明顯得讓岩瀨愛子腦海裡下一秒浮現先前在《Jack》看到的《One Piece》某一人物。

「初次見面，我是先前跟你通過電話的服部哲。」男人帶她到附近的餐廳坐下後，便先一步自我介紹。

「您好，我是向貴社投稿的秋名愛子。」她朝對方點了點頭。「原稿就在文件袋裡。」說畢，她將稿子遞給服部。

「好，事不宜遲，就讓我先看看你的故事。」服部有些意外地看到對方淡然且熟練的態度，但他很快接過稿子，專注地看起來。

……

「不得不說，你的故事很精彩，也很適合作為漫畫的原稿。」看畢故事後，服部心裡詫異不已。

真是令人意外，秋名愛子的故事詳略得宜，而且是用人物性格和對話去推動整個故事發展，沒有犯上作者習慣用設定推動的毛病。

但她的風格是本身就這樣，還是特意為漫畫而作出改變？不管怎麼，這個叫秋名愛子的人，真的很有機會成為一位比高木更出色的漫畫原作家。

「謝謝，但我需要的不是這類評說。」岩瀨愛子不知道服部對她的評價，只是低頭抿了口咖啡。

「沒錯，這部作品就普通冒險故事來言很有趣，但要作為少年漫畫還有一段距離。」聽到對方的回應，服部回望神情認真的岩瀨愛子，開始不留情地點出問題所在。

「首先主人公跟敵人打鬥的理由複雜，但到了對決的時候太過簡單，比例不當。」服部將原稿朝她攤開。

「因為前面鋪墊得太詳細，結果後面只是拳頭對決，草草地打了一場就了事，沒有少年漫那種大快人心的感覺。嗯，或者可以說是形成一種不和諧……」

「是的。」岩瀨愛子不知何時已自行寫下了要點。「也就是說劇情說明可以縮短，但就將對決場面描寫增加。」

服部讚賞地望了她一眼，繼續提出意見。「接著就是場景的換轉……」

要麼不幹，要幹就要最好。

這是岩瀨愛子一直堅持的信念，看到自己的故事在服部的解說和建議下，開始變得面目全非，她並沒有因為自尊心太高而想破口大罵、掉頭就走，反而按著他的說法，將自己的冒險故事一步一步完善起來。

當然，這也是因為服部提出的意見，是真正了解整個故事，而非自顧自地拋出「少年漫」該有的元素。

「……先這樣吧，可以請你下一次將修改好的故事交給我嗎？對了，大約45頁左右的短篇漫畫吧。」服部重新將原稿放齊後，將它放回袋裡，交回岩瀨愛子手中。

「我知道了，一個星期、不，四天後可以嗎？」岩瀨愛子想了想，提出另一個時間。「還有可以的話，希望是兩時至四時之間。」

「沒問題，到時候我們也在這邊見面。」服部同意。

注意到岩瀨愛子皺起眉頭，他忍不住再次開口：「還有甚麼問題嗎？」

「嗯，請問一下，為甚麼《Jack》的編輯會有我的電話？」而且他們還說得出是小說Prayer的新人獎……

「啊，因為小說Prayer的招募是集談社舉辦的。」服部笑了笑道。「所以集談社各部的編輯都可以取得相關資料。」

「原來如此。」岩瀨愛子提起咖啡的動作一頓，很快回復正常。

——臥了個大槽集談社好像是某人的工作地點啊喂！(´⊙ω⊙`)

***

——「……現在作為少年漫看待的話，也是一篇非常好的作品。」服部一邊反覆讀著，一邊讚不絕口。

「沒想到這麼大期待啊……」岩瀨愛子看了眼正乖乖完成作業的孩子們，托著下頜自言自語。

就算現今想說只是玩玩而已，也說不出口的岩瀨愛子，一回憶到服部滿臉計劃通的模樣，心裡默默地嘆一口氣。

——服部先生你這樣做到底是助攻還是坑友？

想到昨晚跟見吉的那次通話，她居然就莫名地被告知了「要在高木連載成功便結婚」的話，岩瀨愛子有些無語地看著枱上那塊玻璃上倒影的紫髮女生。

看來她這次還真是要坐實「最佳惡毒女配」的角色了，希望見吉能手下留情。不過仔細想想，跟真城和高木在學業成績以外的競爭，也真的是挺有意思的。

「岩瀨小姐！」

驀然的大叫讓她回過神來，她看著走到自己身旁的男孩道：「是功課上還有疑問嗎？」

「不是，我們在開學前都不會來，所以他想趁現在跟你講一句『Merry Christmas』。」先前帶史萊姆的男孩、水島所說的表弟用手肘撞了撞朋友。

「你不說就由我說好囉，聖誕節快樂，岩瀨老太婆！」

「喂你——」那位臉都漲紅了的男孩焦急地看著跑遠了的友人，轉頭朝岩瀨愛子躬身。「對不起！還有Merry Christmas！」

「Merry Christmas。」看著臉快燒到冒煙的男孩，岩瀨愛子嘴角的笑意更明顯。

有了他們的帶領，補習班的小朋友每個離開前都對她說了句「Merry Christmas」。當最後一位孩子也走了後，岩瀨愛子也跟補習班的其他員工道別。

推開玻璃門，抬頭望著因為落日而染成橙色的天空，岩瀨愛子雙眸閃過一絲懷念。

「時間過得真快。」

*  
——不知道這次是怎樣的評價呢？

雖然仍然有些許的惴惴不安，但岩瀨愛子看到服部將一疊紙交到自己手上時，心裡不安隨即被詫異取締。

「這是分鏡稿？」她接了過來後，雙眼一瞧見富有漫畫特色的畫法，就下意識皺起眉。

「沒錯。」服部瞥見對方皺起眉的樣子，很快就聯想到先前被蒼樹紅提點過的事：看來秋名愛子對漫畫不是一般的反感。

不過她居然知道這是漫畫的分鏡稿，看來她對漫畫也不是一無所知……不對，按她之前的表現，似乎也對漫畫有不少認識。

「我拜託了Moneys君畫了。」應該蒼樹小姐告訴她的吧，服部心裡暗忖。「我現在會閱讀你的稿子，同時，我也希望你能看看『你的漫畫』。」

注意到服部的重音，岩瀨愛子凝視著對方嚴肅的表情，點了點頭。

——他沒說錯，這已經我的漫畫了。

壓下內心對漫畫的種種抗拒，她開始認真地翻閱著Moneys對她原作的刻劃。

……

「非常棒。」沒想到有人能將她的原作了解得這樣透徹，岩瀨愛子握著這份分鏡稿，由衷地讚揚。「他的漫畫將我的作品演繹得更精彩。」

如果不是那件事的話，她應該也會很享受閱讀各類漫畫作品。她抬目望著服部，露出滿意的表情。「能讓我以這種方式欣賞作品，真的非常感激Money君。」

——可惜，世界沒有「如果」。

「可是，你不介意他的改動嗎？」服部驚訝地看著岩瀨愛子，他以為對方會此表露不滿。

「既然能將我原本的作品變得更有魅力，這一點我自然沒有反對的理由。」岩瀨愛子揚起一個淺笑，這位Moneys君將所有她覺得難以表達的地方，以更好的方式呈現給她看。

「請讓這個人繼續為我的原作作畫。」當她說出這番話後，她也看到了服部對自己的態度相當滿意。

服部先生，大概又是一位以為自己是個只會一味反對漫畫的人吧，她心裡哭笑不得地想道。

「先說一下這次你交的原作吧。」服部一邊看著手上的稿，一邊說：「原本我只打算讓你交第二話的內容，沒想到你連第三話也完成了，而且都寫得很棒。」

說到這兒，他話鋒一轉，岩瀨愛子也意識到對方正在說自己的不足之處，認真地聽對方講解。「關於……」

*  
「岩瀨，這是怎麼一回事？」

甫回到家，岩瀨愛子就收到了見吉打來的電話，她有些頭疼地聽著對方滔滔不絕的話。

「……嗯，就像你們聽說的一樣，我進軍漫畫了。」待對方連「一定要跟高木結婚」這類話都拋了出來後，岩瀨愛子淡然地回應。

「所以說到底是為甚麼呀？」岩瀨愛子看不到見吉鼓起腮幫子，不過也料到對方一副不滿的模樣。

「理由麼……跟你的未婚夫關係比較大。」回想服部的樣子，她覺得還是保密較好。為免見吉多想，她補充一句：「啊，跟情愛無關。」

無視見吉那一邊會將會發生怎麼樣的「慘劇」，岩瀨愛子直接掛了電話。

「這一回跳進黃河也洗不清。」當然，她是輕聲地用天朝語說的，聽得到跟聽得懂的人，應該寥寥無幾。

*  
自昨日向高野政宗發了一句「生日快樂」後，岩瀨愛子就一直戰戰競競，今天也在臥室裡抱著團子胡思亂想。

「到底是誰決定連載會議在25號的啊……」因為臉壓在團子上，她的說話變得含糊不清。

據說Jack經常會在聖誕節商討下一期的漫畫連載，而這個決定害她在等待自己的作品連載的決定同時，不得不正視某人會知道自己以「秋名愛子」的筆名寫了本愛情小說，還成為漫畫原作家。

「絕對會被恥笑一輩子啊混帳……」她直接將已扭曲的面容埋進團子裡，在不大的床上滾來滾去。

……

「喂，請問是秋名小姐嗎？」待她終於恢復情緒，正捧著宇佐見秋彥的作品閱讀時，集談社的服部打了過來。

「是。」

「恭喜你，《+NATURAL》連載了。」《+NATURAL》就是岩瀨愛子即將連載的少年漫畫，至於為甚麼取這個名字，大概是洋名聽起來高大上吧。

「是麼，謝謝你。」

「難道你不開心嗎？」沒有得到往常漫畫家的興奮回應，服部疑惑地問道。

「抱歉，只是這個情況沒有超出我的預想。」在接下來會有更震驚的事情對比下，這東西激不起她絲毫的喜悅之情。

「哦、是啊，希望你能一直保持這樣的氣勢，不要被刷下來。」面對這樣自帶氣場的人，服部依舊有些無語。

「那個、亞城木老師呢？」拜託一定要連載啊，見吉的拳頭和碎碎念一點都不好受！她暗暗抓緊手機。

「亞城木君他們也成功了，這是第二部作品。」果然是更在意高木嗎……服部暗暗忖度。

——太好了！萬歲！｡:.ﾟヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾟ.:｡

「對了，還有一件事沒告訴你，作畫的Moneys君是正連載《CROW》的新妻英二，你認識嗎？」不知道對方的內心想法，服部只是敬業地將他要告知作家的事說出。

原本在心裡灑著小花的岩瀨愛子，在聽到「新妻英二」迅即冷靜下來。「是那位十五歲就在《Jack》成功連載、並一直是第一的作家吧。」

——怎麼可能不認識，那樣有名的漫畫家……

「沒錯。雖然之前隱姓埋名，不過在正式連載上，會加回『新妻英二』的名字。」服部繼續道：「他可說是眾多作畫的人當中，能稱上為最強的人。」

「是麼，非常感謝。」是否最強根本不是重點，新妻英二能透徹原作想法，並畫出更好的作品，這才是她關注之處。

「對了，我需要跟他打個招呼嗎？」畢竟有了《CLANNAD》作為前提，她想自己可能也要跟負責的漫畫家見一次面。

「這個啊……就算秋名小姐和他見面也很有機會合不來。」服部乾笑道。「不管怎麼說，在1月15日的新年會，你們應該就會見面了，那時候跟你介紹吧。」

「那真是讓人期待。」光是想像到其他人的表情，岩瀨愛子心情變得愉悅。

「不過，有一件事倒是迫切要做的。」

「？」

*** 

十二月二十六日。

岩瀨愛子再一次站到集談社的門前，不同的是，上一次只有好奇的感覺，而現在則是、咳……驚恐。

一邊糾結著「待會進去的時候，不會真的看到政宗吧」，和「不就一陣子，而且還是不同部門，怎也碰不上」的岩瀨愛子，看到了遠處來迎接她的服部後，按捺著心裡的戰兢，挺身邁步走向對方。

「早安，服部先生。」岩瀨愛子朝對方點了點頭。

「早安，秋名小姐。現在我會帶你到裡面去簽合同，如果有你有興趣的話，我也會帶你參觀Jack的辦公室。」服部向她露出笑容，神情從容，似乎已習慣了她冷淡的表現。

「那麼麻煩服部先生了。」維持一貫的冷臉，岩瀨愛子覺得她又被自己的裝模作樣坑了一把。

……

「這就是合同。」坐好以後，服部遞了一杯咖啡給岩瀨愛子，然後就從文件袋了抽了一張紙放到枱上。「但在這之前，我要先按程序跟你解釋有關事務。」

「……以上就是簽約的作家薪酬、守則和工作內容。」將內容覆述一遍後，服部提起咖啡喝了口。潤過嗓子後，他再度開口說：「如果沒有問題的話，請秋名老師在上面簽名。」

「『不能夠在其他雜誌社出版』，是不是也包括了小說創作？」聽著各項須知，岩瀨愛子全程一直保持緘默，直到這刻才發問。

「是的，裡面也包含了所有的出版社。」服部愣了一下便回答。

——也就是說，從簽下這份合約開始，這世上不會再有一位叫「筒隱司」的作家了。

她可以是岩瀨愛子，也可以是秋名愛子，唯獨筒隱司……再與她毫無瓜葛。筒隱司的一切，包括所有的過去，那些曾經創造的輝煌，一律都跟她割裂。她要將曾經的所有成功都丟去，只以秋名愛子的名義，走進這個未知、陌生的領域，當一個寂寂無名新人，一切重頭開始。

她，真的要成為漫畫家嗎？

秋名愛子……又真的能夠成功嗎？

木槿紫的眸子變得深邃，手上的筆桿被白晢的手指攥緊，沒有在合同落下一丁點的墨水。

「秋名小姐？」看到對方遲遲未有動筆，服部不由得出聲問道，但對方似乎沒有聽見他的話。

話說回來，真的第一次看到岩瀨愛子這種分明是在恍神的樣子，服部詫異地看著她，心裡冒出一個念頭的同時，直接將它說出口：「你果然還是想以一個作家的身份出版作品吧？」

這次岩瀨愛子終於回望服部。像是自己的話被肯定一樣，服部笑道：「不用擔心，你還是能夠以作家的名義出版小說的。當然，只能是在集談社。」

他的語氣少見地嚴峻，對著岩瀨愛子繼續說道。「但是，我希望你能明白，漫畫並不比任何文學作品差，這兩者本質不存在優劣。真能讓它們分出高下的，只有作家的實力。如果真的是位有才能的人，漫畫和小說，對他們來言從來不是障礙。」

「漫畫的本身，就是一場賭博。」最後，服部不自覺地用激昂的語氣說了出來。

的確，如果她沒有任何實力的話，做甚麼都是徒然。岩瀨愛子闔上了眼，再次睜開時，紫眸迸發出的光采讓人難以忽視。

——而且，賭博……好像不由得興奮起來了。

「服部先生都把話說到這份上，我不賭一把，不就太令人遺憾麼？」岩瀨愛子首次不加掩飾，揚起一個勢在必得的笑容。

就讓她岩瀨愛子把曾經的榮耀作籌碼，然後，再一次將成功奪回來吧。

*  
……真沒想到自己會因為服部的話而變得激動起來。

岩瀨愛子一邊跟著前方的服部走著，一邊回想剛才自己寫下合同的事情。不過，她真的很幸運，兩次都能碰上了一位好的責任編輯。

「服部，回來啦。」一個身材較豐滿的男人走了過來，看到身後的她時神情一愣。

「初次見面，我是《+NATURAL》的秋名愛子。」岩瀨愛子向他躬身。

「啊你好，我是相田。」他也點了點頭，接著轉頭問服部。「見過總編後，帶作家參觀一下公司吧。」

「是的。」服部尊敬地回應對方。待對方離開後，他向岩瀨愛子解釋道：「編輯部分了幾組，他便是其中一位組長。你知道蒼樹小姐的《Hideout Door》嗎，他就是當時責編。」

「原來如此。」岩瀨愛子的眼微微瞇起，望著相田的方向一陣，把頭轉回來。

之後走去拜訪Jack的總編輯佐佐木尚時，她一路上也碰見了不少的編輯，不過也沒有幾個特別深刻。

「哲。」倏地傳來一把沉厚的嗓音，讓岩瀨愛子瞬間僵硬起來。

「總編。」服部的回答讓岩瀨愛子連忙鎮定起來，回望剛才說話的人。

「您好，我是將會在《Jack》連載的秋名愛子。」她莊重地向在前方坐著的人鞠躬。

除了看起來嚴謹外，樣子是沒有沒有半點相似之處。看著面前的人頭髮短得可以露出光亮的前額，以及鼻樑上架著的眼鏡，岩瀨愛子心裡暗忖。

儘管是悄悄地打量著對方，她臉上也沒有露出審視的神情，可也不是一貫的淡然，而是一種認真的態度。

但是聲音不是一般的像，她都快以為自己聽到橫澤在說話了！Σ(ﾟдﾟ)

對方當然看不到岩瀨愛子心裡一臉臥槽的模樣，他依舊如往日一樣說話：「你就是《+NATURAL》的作家。」

感覺到對方雙目的注視，岩瀨愛子雙眼直直迎向對方。

「以第一名為目標，加油吧。」

「是。」

*  
將鑰匙插入鎖眼後，岩瀨愛子往旁用力一扭，推門而進。她先關回大門，然後坐到玄關的位置脫下鞋，才一臉舒坦地向後一躺。

「今天還真不是一般的精彩啊。」

先是怕著會不會看到政宗，接著就被漫畫的條款內容衝擊了一下，然後還聽到一把跟阿橫有起碼有九成相似的聲音……

正在慨嘆今天各式各樣的事情的岩瀨愛子，突然聽到手提包傳來的鈴聲，她的頭動也不想動，直接用手往包的方向伸去。

嗯，摸到了。白晢的手指順利地拉開鏈子後，伸手就探進包內摸索。按著記憶的位置，她很快就拿到了持續發出鈴聲的手機。

「青木學姐？」

居然會在這時候打來，是怎麼了？岩瀨愛子困惑地接通電話。

「……知道了，我現在過來。」掛了電話後，岩瀨愛子本應目無表情的臉早已面臨崩潰。

——拜託饒了我吧……

***

按著蒼樹紅給的地址，岩瀨愛子很快就來到了一幢大廈前，並看到了身穿棗紅長裙的蒼樹紅正等著她。

「抱歉，學姐等了很久嗎？」岩瀨愛子趕忙上前。

「不，倒是我這麼突然叫你來，真的不好意思。」蒼樹紅搖頭笑道，帶著她走到裡面。「待會兒你便會看到大家了，不止有你認識的亞城木先生們，還有其他漫畫家。」

「這麼說，新妻老師也在場？」岩瀨愛子看著神情顯著很愉快的蒼樹紅，她也不由得打起精神來。

「嗯，這裡就是他的住所。」蒼樹紅笑說。「不過，初次見面，你可能會嚇一跳。」

……

「請問新妻老師是？」看了看在場認識和不認識的人，岩瀨愛子率先打破沉默。

「是我，How do you do的說——」倏地跳上前的粉紫髮男人雙臂高舉，然後因為慣性定律而往左邊倒去。

「請多多指教。」真是一位活潑過頭的人，岩瀨愛子淡然說道。不過，這頭粉紫色有些似曾相識……

「請多多指教的說。」粉紫髮的新妻英二倒在地板，同樣的句子由他說出有了幾分爛漫。

看到新妻似乎無恙，岩瀨愛子便望向往較熟悉的兩人，也就是真城最高和高木秋人的方向問道：「這聚會是？」

「那個……就是類似分享漫畫的想法，還有對大家的作品提出意見、一起努力向上。」真城愣了下，很快回應。

「原來如此。」的確，如果單靠她現在一人，大概怎麼寫都會離少年漫有一段差距，畢竟自己完全沒這方面能力。

「那時候我還給蒼樹小姐看過分鏡稿。」一個戴布帽的銀色長髮男人插嘴道。

分鏡稿？也就是說已經是完成品吧？

「如果說想法方面的話，我尚能明白；但是將已完成了的作品交出來，抱歉，我做不到。」岩瀨愛子皺了皺眉。

「我對自己的作品有信心，也不打算由旁人任意點評幾句就改動。」瞥見眾人目瞪口呆的表現，岩瀨愛子表情沒有絲毫變動。

「呿，也就是說閑話沒關係，但牽涉到作品變動就一概不接受？」銀髮男人先一步回復正常，神情有些不爽。「跟兩年前的蒼樹大小姐一樣啊。」

「我只是無法接受沒有根據的指手劃腳。」岩瀨愛子看著對方。「你是？」

「福田真太。」他嗤了一聲，一臉鄙夷地看著眼前高傲的女生。「我姑且看著吧，反正最後排名跌了別哭鼻子。」

「嘛、嘛，別吵架。」高木看到不對勁的氣氛，連忙上前說道。「難得有新人進來，不如我們先自我介紹一次，好不好？」

「沒錯，這可是聚會。」一位墨綠及肩頭髮的男人說道。「先自我介紹，我是平丸一也。」

「這是『分手後也是朋友』，所以特別照顧嗎……」蒼樹紅不知想到些甚麼，竟然就這樣托著下頜說了出來。

「哦，也不是意外的事啦。」福田望著高木和岩瀨愛子揶揄道。

「我跟高木君除了初中同班同學外，根本沒關係。」岩瀨愛子的頭隱隱作疼。學姐到底又說過了甚麼……

「不管怎樣，女孩子都不想提就……」看著岩瀨愛子蹙起的眉，高木好像頓悟起來，隨即接話。

「——所以說不是那回事！」岩瀨愛子不由得出聲反駁。看到大家的注意力都放到這邊時，她忍住嘆氣的衝動。

「算了。」她望著好幾雙閃閃發光的眼睛，硬生生地止住話題。

——等該知情的人都在的時候再說吧。

「小鬼們的戀情我也不在意。」福田抵著轉椅後背，向躺在地板好一陣子的新妻問道。「比起那種事，新妻師傅，為甚麼要連載兩部啊？」

一談及到這一點，岩瀨愛子很自覺地緘默起來，走到一旁看其他人的反應。高木是繼福田後接話的人，之後就是蒼樹紅、真城，大家都是一臉凝重地望著被圍在裡面的新妻。

看來大家對於她跟新妻的合作怨念頗大，就連當初提出自己投稿的蒼樹紅，都表示不想輸給《+NATURAL》，而且還相當一致地把矛頭指向編輯部。

雖然要說是他們搞的鬼也沒錯，岩瀨愛子看著眾人的背部，有些慵懶地想著。

「秋名老師呢？」驀地，新妻沒有選擇作出任何回應，而是拋另一個問題給她。「你對連載兩部的想法是？」

剎那間視線全部集中在自己身上，岩瀨愛子心裡腹誹著對方不按常理出招，但紫眸在環視眾人一眼後，語調平淡：「有能則舉之，無能則下之。」

「岩瀨！」高木不滿地喊道。「漫畫家光是連載一本就已經是吃力萬分了，更何況……」

「——新妻老師可以麼？」岩瀨愛子沒有理會高木，看向新妻的眼神古井無波。「做不到的話，就給其他漫畫家。」

「拒絕的說。」新妻歪了下頭，咧起一個志在必得的笑容，一股腦兒從地板爬起來站到木椅上。

「大家太吵人。我是因為想畫才畫，有不滿的話就畫出比我更好的作品吧。」新妻神情變得認真。「兩部都不會輸給在場任何一人。」

「Yeah——！」聽完新妻這個古怪的結語後，其他人都顯得既無力又無奈。聚會的氣氛早已消失，眾人都隨即離開。

「秋名老師要不要看看分鏡稿？」新妻就算坐回下來，也是左右搖擺著木椅，她不適應地皺了皺眉。

「……抱歉，我還有要事，下一次吧。」趁在眾人離開的空隙，岩瀨愛子看了一眼手機傳來的短訊，覺得本來已疲憊不堪的心又累了幾分。

……

「岩瀨小姐下來了。」甫下樓，岩瀨愛子便看到了剛才離開了的人聚集在前方。

「學姐你們還沒離開麼？」剛才說話的人正是蒼樹紅，岩瀨愛子走向人群的位置，朝對方點點頭。

「瞎扯幾句話而已。」福田回答。「倒是你作為原作者，竟然沒有跟師傅作任何交流，你真的是要畫漫畫嗎？」

「岩瀨之前說過『很討厭漫畫』這種話，但現在當了原作者，想法依然沒有變嗎？」真城罕見地加入話題，眼神堅定地看著岩瀨愛子。

「對一件事的喜惡，你覺得會單憑幾天就完全改變麼？」岩瀨愛子頭微微揚起，壓抑著想要勾起嘴角的衝動，太好了，亞豆，這個人從一開始就沒有改變過。

「不管怎樣，我絕對不會輸。」眾人看到的，是岩瀨愛子一臉傲氣地立下宣言。

「我們也是！」

*  
【From 政宗：

一大早回到公司就聽到了一個消息。沒想到會在《少年Jack》連載漫畫的新人，居然會是位愛情小說作家。

真是恭喜老師了(笑)。

P.S. 雖然有點遲，但看在這事如此有趣的份上，我就勉為其難地收下了生日禮物了。】

「去你妹的生日禮物啊！」(／‵Д′)／~ ╧╧


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《綠色畢業禮》  
> 「藤村彩杏」的姓是愛子的聲優 ，藤村步  
> 而「彩杏」羅馬音是せあ，漢字可以寫作「彩愛」  
> 男主「松山里史」的名字羅馬音是さとし，  
> 這裡主要用橫澤隆史的「史」

「下次吧。」聽到對話筒傳來沒精打采的嗓音，女生有些無奈說道。

「喂、下次又不——」

無視見吉的抱怨，岩瀨愛子將電話掛掉後，凝望著熒幕上面的日期好一會，才將它放回自己的口袋裡。

特意在街道上逛了一圈，她發現香川這邊變得很快，經過以往走過路邊的店舖時，都有種物是人非的感覺。

之前看到的小店大多換了一批新的，那些掛在上面的店牌一個比一個奪人眼目，跟舊店舖那些暗淡的字樣成了鮮明的對比。

一邊走著，她一邊按記憶的方向前行——地區的變化太多，要按建築物的樣子認路反而更難。

話說回來，沒想到這間花店還在，明明比小吃店更難賺錢，岩瀨愛子瞄向對面店面擺出的數盆植物，心想道。

原本向前的步伐頓了頓，她還是走到店前，推開那扇玻璃門。不消片刻，她就提著一小束花離開了店，她低頭看著手上的花束，一朵朵小巧的藍花朝她綻放身姿，五塊花瓣隨風輕揚。

原來風信子是這個樣子啊……她好奇地撥弄向外展開的弧形瓣狀，想到方才店員介紹風信子的其中一個花語。

「永遠的懷念麼……」岩瀨愛子低喃，雙眼出神地看著不遠處的空地。

——有些事，不是單單一句「懷念」就能解決一切。

她繼續前行約半小時，直到眼前出現一片墓地。

*   
「我來看你了，外婆。」岩瀨愛子先將手上的風信子放到墓碑前，接著提著附近的水盆到水龍頭盛了些水，回來後再用木勺把水澆到碑上。

——「岩瀨夫人年紀其實也不少了，這也算是喜喪。」山田太太身穿一身黑裙，旁邊跟著一位少年。

「最近香川真的變了很多。上一次來的時候，明明車站的轉角處有一間小吃店，現在居然都倒閉了。」

——「你是愛子吧，還記得叔叔嗎？小時候……」一個有著灰白夾雜的頭髮男人看到這邊後，就走了過來搭訕。

「不止這樣，這裡也修過吧，以前附近可沒有水龍頭，每次拜祭人們也要自備水過來，真的很不方便。」岩瀨愛子有些嘮叨地說著。「對不起，盡說些外婆知道的事。」

她突然想起了一件事，連忙開口道。「對了，我考上了東應大學，就是人們說的那所著名學府。」說著，她勾起苦笑。「但是，我可不是甚麼第一名。」

「不過可能有中上的成績……吧。」她歪了下頭，語帶笑意道。「您聽到的話，大概又會說『考上大學已經很棒了，何況是東應』這樣的話了。」

「最近我的工作還好。不過，現在的孩子真辛苦，這麼小就要到補習班，或者要私人補習，現在想起，我都快忘了是怎麼熬過那段日子。」她這話是發自真心的，畢竟小孩沒有自己目標，被迫著去完成父母的意願，是一件很辛苦的事。

「吶，我現在的樣子，會不會比以前成熟了點？」

——「我們不要再見面了。」少女垂下頭，紫色的髮絲蓋住了她半張臉孔，讓人完全看不清她此刻的神情。

——「欸，怎麼突然……」平日神情嚴謹的男人此刻露出呆滯的表情，看着少女的眼神帶著不解。

——「回來以後，你變得很奇怪。」對面那位長相更俊俏的男人皺起眉頭。「橫澤有做……」

——「不只他，是你們倆。」少女打斷話柄道。「從今日起，我們三個不要見面。」

——「理由呢？」原來皺著眉的男人挑眉質問。

——「沒有。硬要說的話，我——」

——「……」看著少女一張一合的唇，兩個人同時緘默了。

——「我明白了。」「好吧。」

——良久傳來的回應，並沒有令凝重的氣氛有所減輕。而兩人的聲音，則加深了她內心那難以言喻的愧疚。

「算了，反正也急不來。」岩瀨愛子勾起苦笑，對著墓碑道。

「那麼，我也該回去了。」邁步離開之前，她看了眼地上的花束，點綴在藍色的風信子旁的，是一朵朵開得燦爛的滿天星。

——「那麼是只要藍風信子嗎？咦，配滿天星……好的，請稍等。」

「反正都進了花店，順道給你買而已。」想起店員那一臉掩不住的詫異，她有些煩躁地說道。

*  
回到東京以後，岩瀨愛子沒有馬上回家，而是漫無目的地在街上閑逛。現在下午兩點多，毒辣的陽光毫無掩蓋地落在地面，讓她不禁懊惱自己今天莫名其妙的舉動。

還是趕緊回去罷了，她心裡暗忖，不由得加快自己的步伐，但就在瞄到對面馬路的「BOOKS MARIMO」的店牌時，腳步卻不由得停了。

嗯，去看下書也無妨。岩瀨愛子眨了眨眼，很快又推翻了之前要回家的決定。

……

——對不起，我錯了，我應該立馬回家。

「這本是你之前推薦的書吧？」一位看起來還是高中生的少女朝另一少女舉起了一本書。

「對，裡面的內容真的很好看，特別是男女主角之間的有愛互動，還有里史對彩杏那句似是而非的表白……」被問的那位少女雙手十指相握著，臉露陶醉。

「一聽就知道是杏子你代入了女主角了。」她的朋友立刻吐槽。「你再怎麼想，也找不到像男主角一樣的戀人啦。」

「的確，就算同是有『杏』，我也沒有彩杏的運氣。」那位叫杏子的少女垂下肩，遺憾似的嘆了口氣。「不過真的……」她一邊走向另一書架，一邊繼續跟朋友說話。

——真是，尷尬症都快犯了。

高談闊論著《綠色的畢業禮》的兩位女高中生，全然不知道站另一旁的、聽完讀後感的作者正緩緩地拉下了書，堪堪露出一對水晶般透澈的紫眸，至於臉的其他部分，還是遮擋得密不透風。

得救了。

岩瀨愛子看著慢慢離開視線的女高中生，在書本底下作出口型。她是很感激有人喜歡自己作品，但親眼目睹內容被人這樣大肆談論，她還真的很難平靜下來。

不過她知道，問題的根本，是因為這本書是愛情小說。

「原來，那個孩子也叫『杏』。」她朝著兩人剛停留的位子走去，伸手觸上《綠色的畢業禮》書脊，緩緩地摩挲著字樣。

***

「不行。」看著依舊一片空白的版面，岩瀨愛子露出苦澀的笑容。「雖然很不想認輸，但還是放棄好了。」

——寫作也好，獎學金也好，這種東西已經再沒有意義。

她感覺到鼻子開始發酸，眼眶也隱隱火燙起來，但也僅只於此。明明在不久的以前，她還能哭得天昏地黑，偏偏，現在就一滴淚也流不出來。

——明明，是外婆更重要啊……

雙手緊緊地攥著紫色的長髮，那股狠勁彷彿是要把頭髮直接由頭皮剝下——她不自覺便將手指插進頭髮之間用力拉扯，直到頭皮傳來痛楚，她才回過神來，意識到自己的舉動，但她還是沒有放輕力度。

當冷靜了以後，她鬆開雙手，將它們從髮間徐徐挪開，移到眼前凝視了好一會，慢慢地，它們貼近著臉龐，最後蓋住了世界所有的光。

……

「雖然這次考試出了同學們常忽視的題目，但岩瀨同學還是不受任何影響。」班主任米原將成績遞給岩瀨愛子，笑道。

岩瀨愛子沉默地接過成績單，看到上面依然是熟悉的排名和評語，就向班主任點了點頭，轉身要離開之際，對方叫住了她。

「那個……岩瀨同學。」看到少女回頭望向自己，他有些不好意思地說：「雖然我知道寫作是很講求靈感，但我甚麼時候能收到你的小說呢？」

岩瀨愛子沒有立刻回應，而是垂下眼簾，過一陣子才道：「對不起，我應該不會寫。」

「咦，為甚麼？！」他略為失態地喊出來，注意到其他老師疑惑的目光，他急忙朝他們點頭，做了個抱歉的姿態。

「想專注學業。」她也沒有看對方的表情，只是朝那方向躬身。「對不起，我還有事，先走了。」

*   
岩瀨愛子確實覺得自己再無法寫作，也不想看見任何的文稿，但這天她卻在清理電腦文件時，心血來潮點開了文檔，看到了之前自己最後更新的一篇小說。

看著那個最新修改時間的文檔，她的雙眼透出嘲諷神情：不是斷斷續續寫著的《無名信》，而是那篇羞於啟齒的愛情小說。

哪怕覺得那時的自己有多可笑，「不過也比現在的我強百倍。」一邊讀著自己的作品，她不禁脫口而出道。

看著筆下的女主角與男主角的互動，由疏離變為親密，由尷尬轉作自然，距離牽手就只差那麼幾步，岩瀨愛子竟然慢慢地萌生一個念頭：她要寫下去，寫一個讓人措手不及、卻又理所當然的結局。

指尖緩緩地在鍵盤有一下沒一下地按著、然後逐漸加快成敲打，她再次全神貫注於創作小說當中。

她想，這是因為它將會是她最後的一篇小說。

【「里史君，你知道幸運草嗎？」

「嗯？當然，這是校名Clover的由來。」突然被問話的松山里史，有些反應不過來地轉身，看著背後發問的少女。「不就是四葉草嘛。」

「對，咒語是『一片葉是希望、二片葉是信心、三片葉是愛情、四片葉是幸運』。」藤村彩杏彎起櫻唇，眼睛似乎裝滿了少年的身影，但又好像甚麼都沒有裝下。

「……你怎麼了？」松山里史看到少女露出與往日不同的恬靜，心裡浮現一絲異樣。

「我最近在網上看到了，原來四葉草是變種的苜蓿草……」藤村彩杏沒有在意松山里史不明所以的神情，繼續道。

這種事老早就知道啊，她不會在糾結這種事吧，松山里史暗忖，但心中的異樣並沒有隨之散去，反而隱約加深了。

「……所以，第四片葉子不一定存在。」藤村彩杏凝視著松山里史，輕聲說道。「就算找到第四片葉子，也不一定會幸福。」

——是時候，要從這所學校畢業了。

「咚——」

這一刻，松山里史和藤村彩杏聽著響徹校園的鐘聲，雙雙沉默。】

*  
岩瀨愛子抱著一沓紙，穿過走廊上成群結隊的學生，有的學生好奇地瞄了她一眼，不過也沒有多說話，很快回到跟朋友的對話。

終究還是捨不得……她低頭看了看手裡的故事，嘴角揚起一抹苦笑。

本來，她徹夜不眠地完成了這篇小說後，便打算將一切全都刪掉，偏偏手指像是在生了根似的，在刪除鍵上遲遲不按；於是她又找了另一個方法，點下右上角的紅叉後，將文檔拽到資源回收筒，但又是在最後一步時，手指不聽使喚。

最後，她只能用一個最蠢、也最匪夷所思的方式，將它徹底從自己的心中消失：她將整篇故事列印出來了後，將電腦的文檔上鎖、不再打開，再到在學校沙坑那邊，用打火機燒了印出來的故事，讓它化為灰燼。

在學校的話，會迫使她在無人察覺之前，儘快燒掉小說，這樣做，她也沒法猶豫不決。

下了決心後，岩瀨愛子就往後樓梯的方向走去，紫眸定定地望向前方，彷彿能穿透過牆壁，看到了學校跳遠的練習場。

然而……天有不測之風雲。

正在後樓梯進行巡邏工作的米原，抬頭瞥見自己班最優秀的女生，就朝對方一笑。

「岩瀨同學午安。咦，你手上的是……」忽地，他留意到對方手中一堆頗有份量的紙，便自然地關注起來。

「不、這是……」本來就因沒能守諾、而對米原有些歉意的岩瀨愛子，有些無措地說道。

「難道是小說？！」看到對方眼冒精光，她下意識便抱緊懷中的小說。

瞧見少女的反應，米原更是篤定心中的想法。「太好了，原來你已經寫了。」

——MD以後我再也不會在學校處理任何有關事情。

看著米原一邊吹著口哨一邊下樓，其中一隻手還提著原本待在自己懷中的小說，岩瀨愛子回望自己定格在空中的手，無語凝噎。

*  
次日的放學後，岩瀨愛子就抑制不住情緒，焦躁不安地在教室內來回踱步。趁大家都忙著回家思考未來方向，她決定一個人留在校內等待小說的回音。

「啊，五點半了。」岩瀨愛子看了看教室內的掛鐘，急忙下樓到教員室。一到步，她便看見米原正打算離去。

「等一下，米原老師！」她急忙截停對方的步伐，連自己語氣變得衝撞都沒有注意。

「正好，我剛還在想，會不會你已經走了。」米原似乎心情相當好，沒有在意學生反常的反應。

……

——「不得不說，岩瀨同學真的有成為作家的天份。」米原一臉嘉許道。「雖然是很尋常的題材，但讀上去還是很引人入勝。」

——「不是那樣的……那是失敗品。」岩瀨愛子臉露尷尬地說。「請老師千萬不要把它寄出。」

——「你太過謙虛了。在我看來，能夠讓平凡的作品變得讓人手不釋卷，光是這點就已經很出色了。」

「『不過說實在的，我想過很多可能性，可是，就是沒想到會是愛情』……」岩瀨愛子喃喃自語，將兩年前班主任的話再次重複。

「我自己也沒想到……」她用鼻腔哼笑了起來，伸出手臂蓋住眼，擋著照著床的光線。

*** 

蒼樹紅最近工作、也就是漫畫方面有所突破，所以在茶座遇到下課的岩瀨愛子後，她語氣略帶興奮地說起工作上的事，但說到中途，她忽地欲言又止，眉蹙起一下。

雖然岩瀨愛子對於蒼樹紅說的事情了解不深，但如果像對方所說的話，工作上的難題已經解決了，那還有甚麼問題嗎？

「終於找到解決辦法了，那不是很好？」看著對面的蒼樹紅，她有些不解地道。

「我並不是想說這方法不好，而是這件事情讓我想清了不少事情。」呼了一口氣，蒼樹紅心裡似乎做好了決定，眉頭舒開，淡金色的眸子閃著光芒。

「……事情？」看著對方展露的淺笑，岩瀨愛子不禁恍神一下。

很快回過神來的她，看到對方突如其來伸前、握住了自己雙手的纖纖玉手，臉頰驀地泛紅起來。岩瀨愛子無措地回望對方，而對方則回以一個的堅定的目光。

四周的氣氛瞬間變得夢幻旖旎，兩位美人含情脈脈對望，握著彼此雙手的動作，迅即吸引不少路過的學生。

——那個，有話好說！

在岩瀨愛子開始覺得四周不對勁起來時，蒼樹紅的話頓時解除了這個「危機」。

「是的，我覺得先前之所以會對男性的排斥，是因為不了解，並有些恐懼。這次恰巧與福田先生、也就是另一位漫畫家合作後，我開始也有自信跟男性相處。」

蒼樹紅依然直望著岩瀨愛子的眼，清楚看到對方聽到「漫畫」的時候，眼睛閃過一絲厭惡，她沒有選擇停下來，而是繼續道：「所以我在想，岩瀨小姐說不定也是這樣……」

「——你錯了。」岩瀨愛子出言反駁：「學姐跟我不一樣。」

看到蒼樹紅眼神暗淡下來，露出有些受傷的表情，她連忙回道：「抱歉，我語氣重了。」

「我知道的。」蒼樹紅好歹也是一位社會人，很快回復了自己的情緒。

「雖然我個人覺得岩瀨小姐跟我很像，但當在高木先生的事件發生時，我就察覺到，岩瀨小姐跟我是不一樣的。」她的頭搖了搖，心裡也對岩瀨愛子有些許欽羡：那種處理事情方式的堅決和冷靜自持，跟她躊躇遲疑是完全不一樣。

「不，這也是有點不對。」聽到這裡，岩瀨愛子輕笑起來。

「我的確跟你很相似，至少曾經的我是這個模樣。」她看到了學姐不解的眼神，動了動被握著的手。蒼樹紅不好意思地收回自己的手，岩瀨愛子沒在意，只是伸手將垂下來的髮綹別回耳旁。

「看在跟我有幾分相似的青木學姐份上，我會暫且考慮一下漫畫創作吧。」

*  
——話是這樣講，但一時半刻要寫出符合少年漫畫風格的作品，可不是件容易的事。

「……岩瀨小姐，是不是要這樣做？」一把稚嫩的聲音在耳旁響起，岩瀨愛子轉頭就看到一位神情繃緊的男孩，正朝她遞上作業本。

「方法大致正確，但你似乎看漏了點東西。」岩瀨愛子接過本子，快速地瞄了題目和下方的答題一次，抬頭望回對方時，他已經緊張兮兮地看著題目。

「怎麼可能，我明明……咦，真的！」他低頭看著岩瀨愛子用鉛筆劃了幾個字後，連忙拿著作業回到座位。

環視補習班的其他同學，有的仍是埋頭苦幹，有的已是無所事事，不過都礙於她的態度和表情，還是乖乖坐在位子上。

嗯……這張臉在對付熊孩子時用處還是挺大的，不過他們應該常咒罵自己板著一張死臉吧。岩瀨愛子心裡不禁感慨，反正她永遠都沒法跟一些年齡小的人好好相處。

——但如果都是同樣的事，只要是他的話，一定是讓孩子不自覺親近。

倏地浮起的念頭讓她筆尖一頓。瞥見剛才的男孩緊盯著自己，眼睛流露出不安的神情，岩瀨愛子目光不自覺變得柔和，在對方呆住了的時候，拿著本子輕敲了他一下頭。

「全對。」有著一頭俐落的紫色短髮的女生，朝他輕笑道。「要對自己有信心。」

*  
或許是跟岩瀨愛子多了接觸的緣故，補習班的孩子的行為看起來比先前更放肆了些。例如會莫名其妙地與人交換位子，做作業做到了一半時就分心。

但當岩瀨愛子認真地看著他們時，他們就會收斂起來，專心完成功課，所以她有時亦睜一眼閉一眼，畢竟要毫不分心地做事，對這些愛玩又活潑的小孩來說太難了。

尤其是不情不願地來補習的人……岩瀨愛子看到鬼祟地跑去女孩子後的身影皺了皺眉，離開座位上前就握著那個小孩的手。

——果然跟晴子學姐說的一樣，一看就知道是誰了。

「你要做甚麼？」女生冷冷的語氣，讓全班的目光集中在她跟身旁的一位小孩。

「啥都沒做，你可別冤枉我！」男孩咂了一下舌，被握住手的拳頭又再攏緊。

岩瀨愛子眉間的摺痕加深，望著男孩的紫眸變得冷然。「把手張開。」

「神經病，幹嘛我要聽你講，老太婆！」男孩朝她吐舌。

——死小子，好想吊打他！

原來在後面的女孩子早已躲到另一邊，男孩看著神情嚴厲的女生，哼了一聲就攤開自己的手。「切，你自己看！」

那隻幼嫩的掌心上確實空無一物，但她眉頭沒有放鬆，總覺得不對勁。咦等等，好像有點黏……

「岩瀨小姐！」一旁的女孩驚呼的同時，岩瀨愛子已經感覺到自己的褲子被抹上一塊青綠的東西。

「這東西……史萊姆？」岩瀨愛子看著褲子一灘東西，有些厭惡地伸手拉了拉。那個男孩早已跑開，在一旁哈哈大笑。

好端端的褲子遭殃了，岩瀨愛子嘆氣，眼神閃過一絲無奈，她沒有太生氣的原因是史萊姆可以還原為一團，也不會是特別弄髒衣物。

「衣服就算了，黏到頭髮上，可不容易清理。」她看著惴惴不安的女孩們，安撫地道。

「不過，你知道這東西其實有毒嗎？」她瞧向男孩的方向，原本得意洋洋地笑著的男孩動作頓時僵住了。「別再往臉上亂摸，快點去洗手。」

洗過手後，那個帶著史萊姆的男孩，一臉慌亂地扯著岩瀨愛子的衣角：「真的嗎，我會不會死啊？」

岩瀨愛子已經將褲子上的史萊姆拿下，找了個塑膠盒子裝好。

「你玩了多久了？」

「一、一星期。」因為看不透女生的表情，他已經嚇得臉色發白。

「現在還好，之後繼續就是另一回事。」岩瀨愛子將盒子交到他的手上。「回去吧。」

瞥見男孩一張彷彿經歷酷劫的稚氣臉龐，岩瀨愛子心裡早已笑得出不了聲。(థ౪థ）

……

「岩瀨小姐，那是不是真的？」另一個男孩將作業交給她檢查時，回頭看了看身後的座位上呈現虛脫狀的友人，壓低聲音問道。

「史萊姆的製造方法用上了硼砂，那種東西的確是有毒。」她接過本子，仔細看著上面的每一題。

「那他……」他臉色也變青了。

「只要不把它放進口，玩的時間不要太長，問題不大。」她圈了幾筆，將它交回本子的主人。「而且玩後每次都要洗手。」

「哦、是！」男孩接過後，緊張地翻看作業，很快就滿臉笑意。

「不是跟你說要有信心嗎？」岩瀨愛子無奈一笑。「對了，怎麼突然又流行史萊姆？」她記得以前小學有段時期，人人都拿著這麼一塊玩意，但後來熱潮似乎隨他們長大後就退了。

「嗯，岩瀨小姐不知道吧，最近有一部漫畫出現了類似的角色……」說起漫畫，男孩雙眼也發光。

——又是漫畫……

經過接二連三的「漫畫」攻勢下，岩瀨愛子沒有像昔日臉色大變，不過也沒有特別好感。

「雖然是很酷啦，但最近都沒甚麼特別的人物……」碰上漫畫，變得有點嘮叨的男孩，並沒有注意地一旁聽著的女生的雙眸微微瞠大。

***

對於漫畫的故事內容，雖然岩瀨愛子心中已經有了大概的方向，但她仍然是遲遲沒有開始創作，屏幕也一直的文檔維持著空白。

「嗯……果然還是由主角方面下手比較好吧。」岩瀨愛子托著腮自言自語道，手指開始敲出一小段的開首，可是才到中段，她又立即刪掉了，重新構思。

刪去、重寫，刪去、重寫，在這一連串重覆的動作後，終於讓岩瀨愛子忍不住停下創作。

——還是看一遍找回情緒吧。

這樣想著的她將捲軸拉到第一頁，開始收拾自己的心情。

可是看著剛才寫好的故事內容，她的心情完全沒有好轉，嘴角一抽，她連儲存也沒有，便點向了右上角的紅叉，然後直接就將有著三頁故事內容的文檔丟到資源回收筒。

這都甚麼亂七八糟的東西，居然會是她寫的……岩瀨愛子儀態全無地癱在書桌上，半張著嘴，發出「嗚嗚啊啊」這些毫無意義的聲音。

幸虧她是獨自在寓所中，要是有人看到她的模樣，怕是會以為她這個半死不活的狀況是突然中了風。

其實為甚麼會變成這種情況，岩瀨愛子也是心裡有數，畢竟她都快一年多沒有創作了，文句裡頭沙石極多且累贅冗長。

好歹也算是是位作家加資深讀者，現在這樣的內容，她看到自然亦覺得煩心，更不用說要作為漫畫原稿。

「果然還是算了……」

——「如果岩瀨小姐成為了漫畫的原作家的話，一定能明白大家對漫畫的那份心意，說不定還會喜歡它。」

「……喜歡啊，離這天還遠著呢。」岩瀨愛子眼簾低垂，喃喃自語。

——但是，哪怕只有一步，我也想再快一點，追上前面的你們。

「這次可不能再逃了。」

岩瀨愛子將頭往書桌挪開，聳肩坐正起來。在雙手重新碰上鍵盤時，她遲疑了一下，便乾脆俐落地關掉了電腦，轉身走到衣櫃看著頂上的兩個紙箱。她踮起腳尖，有些艱難地把箱子搬了下來，然後在紙箱前蹲下。

沒記錯的話，她應該全都放在裡頭。岩瀨愛子撕開其中一個上面的封條，打開箱子，就看到兩顆圓滾滾的大團子蹦出來，底下好像還有一顆壓成煎餅狀。

「……」她眉頭一挑，沒想到那時候居然連團子大家族都收到這裡面。

算了，順便當作整理屋子。岩瀨愛子鬆開皺起的眉頭，擼起袖子，將比想像中還要沉重的箱子搬到外面，免得臥室多了一堆雜物和灰塵。

*  
——到底為甚麼，明明已經不用再擔心了，但心裡的異樣卻從沒消失過……

在沙發上蜷縮起來的紫髮女孩揪著自己胸口的衣領，比髮色略淺的眼珠在眶內緩慢地轉動，又再次看著四周景象。

陽光穿過了窗簾，往陰暗的客廳灑入了少許的金光，但這些看起來令人溫暖的顏色並沒有帶來任何的溫度。女孩又抬頭看著客廳的時鐘，上面的顯示的時間是一時二十三分左右。

距離嵯峨家裡第一個回來的人、嵯峨政宗的時間至少還有兩個多小時，而其他人，起碼也要八點鐘才會回家。

功課又好、課本也好，這些東西她都已經翻了好幾遍，學校圖書館借來的圖書也快讀得滾瓜爛熟，就連剛才考試的內容，也在腦海內重複地確認無數次，可是他們還是沒有回來。

——沒有人沒有人沒有人沒有人沒有人沒有人沒有人通通都沒有……

「再看一次吧。」女孩自言自語，將茶几的三、四圖書放到沙發上，一字一句地唸起來。「……Lu？不對，日文應該是唸Shika。嗯，鹿(Shika)。」

——誰都不在誰都不在誰都不在誰都不在誰都不在誰都不會在……

「就算會翻成中文也不會有人知道。」女孩皺眉咂嘴，將手中的書放回一旁，而且這種level的書，還真是看不入眼。

「還不如自己寫。」

女孩將文具和多餘的練習簿從書包抽出，幼小的指頭握著鉛筆，開始一筆一筆地寫下腦海的那些像圖畫般繁複的字詞，然後速度漸漸快起來，開始出現了不像小孩的娟秀筆跡。

但女孩沒有意識到，或者是她已經全然沉醉在自己腦海的故事中，連窗外的光開始暗淡下來也不知道。

直到門外傳來「咔」地一聲，女孩才頓時驚醒過來，連忙合上本子，將剛才搬到桌面上的東西一股腦地塞回書包。

「你在幹嘛？」走進屋的少年，一臉狐疑看著女孩有些慌亂的舉動。

「沒事。」女孩從沙發下來，拿著杯子走到廚房添了水後，看了看佇立在外的少年，不由得問道：「你要麼？」

「哦。」

*  
——速度似乎比用電腦打的還要快些，乾脆以後就用寫的。

倚著便利店旁的電桿，岩瀨愛子抬頭望向浩瀚的星空，朝著其中一點的亮光吐出一口煙圈，白色的煙霧隨即在冰冷的空氣中散去。

照理說沒到日本的法定年齡，煙酒這一類物品她是一概碰不得的，不過可能是她現在這副的憔悴樣子，讓她看來有點老；也可能是因為現在便利店的員工也懶得管年齡，隨便看了她一眼就賣了。

夾著香煙的兩指再次放到略顯蒼白的唇瓣，她深深地吸了一口煙後，將煙挪到一旁，再次吐出煙霧。

她依舊記得第一次從店員的手上接過煙包，她的手還是有些發抖，急急地塞到塑料袋就走回家。回去以後，她趕忙到臥室打開窗，小心翼翼地從那包煙草抽出一根，然後照著之前看到橫澤隆史的動作，先將煙夾在食指和中指間，再拿起打火機，一手扶著煙，慢慢燃點前端。

一開始，火光還滅了幾次，但當看到雪白的霧冒出後，岩瀨愛子既激動又不安地將煙放到嘴裡，慢慢地吸了一口。口腔有些澀澀的感覺，但又不會太嗆，於是她呼出來後，又大膽地深吸一口——

記得以前聞到二手煙，味道嗆得讓她每次都忍不住皺眉急步離開，之後學會吸煙後，她以為自己不會再怕那股煙味，但她發現在外嗅到的時候依舊是接受不了；不過，當她又一次看到這煙包時，在好奇心驅使下，她再次取了一根吸了口，然後就發現原因了。

——「……是煙的品牌。」

岩瀨愛子翻出深藍色的煙包，端看著包裝一會，倏地就笑了起來。

「倒是挺像他的。」

收回煙包後，她將滅去的煙丟到煙灰缸，然後到附近洗手間。

「叮咚。」

便利店的自動門打開後，一位穿著有些寬大的T-shirt，看起來有些散漫的人走了出來，鼻樑正架著一副黑框眼鏡，對方托了一下眼鏡，隱約見到了木槿紫的眼睛。

望向漆黑一片的外邊，岩瀨愛子插著口袋，徐徐地離開了這個環境裡的唯一光源。

***

「您好，請問您是小說Prayer新人賞的秋名愛子小姐嗎？」甫下課，岩瀨愛子就接了一個不明來電。

其實對方已經打過幾次了，不過上課時間她從來都不會接任何電話，而且還是不認識的傢伙。幸虧的是這個人似乎很有毅力，才會讓她最後選擇接聽。

「我是，很抱歉剛才還在上課，沒接聽您的電話。請問您是哪位？」於情於理，禮貌一點還是必須的，雖然對方對她的好印象大概已沒剩多少。

「沒關係，是我唐突了。」對方態度倒是很好，沒有表現出不滿。「我叫服部哲，是集談社《少年Jack》的編輯。」

咦Jack？她可不記得自己跟Jack或漫畫有甚麼聯繫。

「請問找我有甚麼事？」掩去內心的訝異，岩瀨愛子有些疑惑地道。

「其實我希望秋名小姐能夠在Jack投稿，成為漫畫原作家。」服部說出這番話後，便留意到對方沉默了。

良久，岩瀨愛子才再次開口道：「恕我失禮，我大概知道你說出這話緣由，但我清楚記得，我拿獎的小說類型是言情小說，跟少年漫畫風馬牛不相及。」

頓了頓，她繼續道。「先不說內容，如果僅單憑現任的漫畫作家推薦而選擇我，我實在找不到投稿的理由。」

「的確，就像秋名小姐所說。」聞言後，服部也不禁為她的強勢態度而汗顏，但亦由衷地覺得這個作家正是他要找的人。「坦白說，我是需要一位有才能的人，去打敗現在的作家亞城木夢葉。」

「哦？」真是有趣的說法。岩瀨愛子悄然勾起嘴角。「請繼續。」

「我知道秋名小姐在初中時期，一直與亞城木當中擔任劇本創作的高木有……競爭的關係。」

——為甚麼會在這奇怪的地方停頓，青木學姐你都說了些甚麼……

「所以你希望由我這位對手去激發他們的鬥志？」就算服部沒有說，岩瀨愛子也猜到對方接下來的話，尤其是在寫少年漫畫劇本時，她特地翻看過蒼樹紅給她的Jack。「看來，你對亞城木他們畫搞笑漫畫有所意見。」

「……對，就如你所說。」這種高高在上的說話方式，令服部更覺得這個人的作品，能夠真的對亞城木夢葉作出衝擊。不過說實在的，對方對漫畫的態度有點難應付。

「我知道你對漫畫並不那樣喜歡。」他咬咬牙，決定將選擇權交至對方手上。「的確，我個人真的很希望你能成為Jack的漫畫家，但是秋名小姐才是這件事的決策人。」

「……我明白了，明天我能帶作品去找服部先生嗎？」真是的，她最不擅長應付，就是這種明知道會碰壁也拼命前行的人。

「咦？已經寫了？」

「是的，但我個人覺得跟少年漫畫的風格尚有差異，希望您能給予意見。」

……更何況，她本來就存有私心。

*  
岩瀨愛子剛到步以後，就打電話給服部，未幾一個有著刺頭章魚嘴的高瘦男人出現。

對不起，雖然真的不想這樣形容對方，但……服部外貌特徵明顯得讓岩瀨愛子腦海裡下一秒浮現先前在《Jack》看到的《One Piece》某一人物。

「初次見面，我是先前跟你通過電話的服部哲。」男人帶她到附近的餐廳坐下後，便先一步自我介紹。

「您好，我是向貴社投稿的秋名愛子。」她朝對方點了點頭。「原稿就在文件袋裡。」說畢，她將稿子遞給服部。

「好，事不宜遲，就讓我先看看你的故事。」服部有些意外地看到對方淡然且熟練的態度，但他很快接過稿子，專注地看起來。

……

「不得不說，你的故事很精彩，也很適合作為漫畫的原稿。」看畢故事後，服部心裡詫異不已。

真是令人意外，秋名愛子的故事詳略得宜，而且是用人物性格和對話去推動整個故事發展，沒有犯上作者習慣用設定推動的毛病。

但她的風格是本身就這樣，還是特意為漫畫而作出改變？不管怎麼，這個叫秋名愛子的人，真的很有機會成為一位比高木更出色的漫畫原作家。

「謝謝，但我需要的不是這類評說。」岩瀨愛子不知道服部對她的評價，只是低頭抿了口咖啡。

「沒錯，這部作品就普通冒險故事來言很有趣，但要作為少年漫畫還有一段距離。」聽到對方的回應，服部回望神情認真的岩瀨愛子，開始不留情地點出問題所在。

「首先主人公跟敵人打鬥的理由複雜，但到了對決的時候太過簡單，比例不當。」服部將原稿朝她攤開。

「因為前面鋪墊得太詳細，結果後面只是拳頭對決，草草地打了一場就了事，沒有少年漫那種大快人心的感覺。嗯，或者可以說是形成一種不和諧……」

「是的。」岩瀨愛子不知何時已自行寫下了要點。「也就是說劇情說明可以縮短，但就將對決場面描寫增加。」

服部讚賞地望了她一眼，繼續提出意見。「接著就是場景的換轉……」

要麼不幹，要幹就要最好。

這是岩瀨愛子一直堅持的信念，看到自己的故事在服部的解說和建議下，開始變得面目全非，她並沒有因為自尊心太高而想破口大罵、掉頭就走，反而按著他的說法，將自己的冒險故事一步一步完善起來。

當然，這也是因為服部提出的意見，是真正了解整個故事，而非自顧自地拋出「少年漫」該有的元素。

「……先這樣吧，可以請你下一次將修改好的故事交給我嗎？對了，大約45頁左右的短篇漫畫吧。」服部重新將原稿放齊後，將它放回袋裡，交回岩瀨愛子手中。

「我知道了，一個星期、不，四天後可以嗎？」岩瀨愛子想了想，提出另一個時間。「還有可以的話，希望是兩時至四時之間。」

「沒問題，到時候我們也在這邊見面。」服部同意。

注意到岩瀨愛子皺起眉頭，他忍不住再次開口：「還有甚麼問題嗎？」

「嗯，請問一下，為甚麼《Jack》的編輯會有我的電話？」而且他們還說得出是小說Prayer的新人獎……

「啊，因為小說Prayer的招募是集談社舉辦的。」服部笑了笑道。「所以集談社各部的編輯都可以取得相關資料。」

「原來如此。」岩瀨愛子提起咖啡的動作一頓，很快回復正常。

——臥了個大槽集談社好像是某人的工作地點啊喂！(´⊙ω⊙`)

***

——「……現在作為少年漫看待的話，也是一篇非常好的作品。」服部一邊反覆讀著，一邊讚不絕口。

「沒想到這麼大期待啊……」岩瀨愛子看了眼正乖乖完成作業的孩子們，托著下頜自言自語。

就算現今想說只是玩玩而已，也說不出口的岩瀨愛子，一回憶到服部滿臉計劃通的模樣，心裡默默地嘆一口氣。

——服部先生你這樣做到底是助攻還是坑友？

想到昨晚跟見吉的那次通話，她居然就莫名地被告知了「要在高木連載成功便結婚」的話，岩瀨愛子有些無語地看著枱上那塊玻璃上倒影的紫髮女生。

看來她這次還真是要坐實「最佳惡毒女配」的角色了，希望見吉能手下留情。不過仔細想想，跟真城和高木在學業成績以外的競爭，也真的是挺有意思的。

「岩瀨小姐！」

驀然的大叫讓她回過神來，她看著走到自己身旁的男孩道：「是功課上還有疑問嗎？」

「不是，我們在開學前都不會來，所以他想趁現在跟你講一句『Merry Christmas』。」先前帶史萊姆的男孩、水島所說的表弟用手肘撞了撞朋友。

「你不說就由我說好囉，聖誕節快樂，岩瀨老太婆！」

「喂你——」那位臉都漲紅了的男孩焦急地看著跑遠了的友人，轉頭朝岩瀨愛子躬身。「對不起！還有Merry Christmas！」

「Merry Christmas。」看著臉快燒到冒煙的男孩，岩瀨愛子嘴角的笑意更明顯。

有了他們的帶領，補習班的小朋友每個離開前都對她說了句「Merry Christmas」。當最後一位孩子也走了後，岩瀨愛子也跟補習班的其他員工道別。

推開玻璃門，抬頭望著因為落日而染成橙色的天空，岩瀨愛子雙眸閃過一絲懷念。

「時間過得真快。」

*  
——不知道這次是怎樣的評價呢？

雖然仍然有些許的惴惴不安，但岩瀨愛子看到服部將一疊紙交到自己手上時，心裡不安隨即被詫異取締。

「這是分鏡稿？」她接了過來後，雙眼一瞧見富有漫畫特色的畫法，就下意識皺起眉。

「沒錯。」服部瞥見對方皺起眉的樣子，很快就聯想到先前被蒼樹紅提點過的事：看來秋名愛子對漫畫不是一般的反感。

不過她居然知道這是漫畫的分鏡稿，看來她對漫畫也不是一無所知……不對，按她之前的表現，似乎也對漫畫有不少認識。

「我拜託了Moneys君畫了。」應該蒼樹小姐告訴她的吧，服部心裡暗忖。「我現在會閱讀你的稿子，同時，我也希望你能看看『你的漫畫』。」

注意到服部的重音，岩瀨愛子凝視著對方嚴肅的表情，點了點頭。

——他沒說錯，這已經我的漫畫了。

壓下內心對漫畫的種種抗拒，她開始認真地翻閱著Moneys對她原作的刻劃。

……

「非常棒。」沒想到有人能將她的原作了解得這樣透徹，岩瀨愛子握著這份分鏡稿，由衷地讚揚。「他的漫畫將我的作品演繹得更精彩。」

如果不是那件事的話，她應該也會很享受閱讀各類漫畫作品。她抬目望著服部，露出滿意的表情。「能讓我以這種方式欣賞作品，真的非常感激Money君。」

——可惜，世界沒有「如果」。

「可是，你不介意他的改動嗎？」服部驚訝地看著岩瀨愛子，他以為對方會此表露不滿。

「既然能將我原本的作品變得更有魅力，這一點我自然沒有反對的理由。」岩瀨愛子揚起一個淺笑，這位Moneys君將所有她覺得難以表達的地方，以更好的方式呈現給她看。

「請讓這個人繼續為我的原作作畫。」當她說出這番話後，她也看到了服部對自己的態度相當滿意。

服部先生，大概又是一位以為自己是個只會一味反對漫畫的人吧，她心裡哭笑不得地想道。

「先說一下這次你交的原作吧。」服部一邊看著手上的稿，一邊說：「原本我只打算讓你交第二話的內容，沒想到你連第三話也完成了，而且都寫得很棒。」

說到這兒，他話鋒一轉，岩瀨愛子也意識到對方正在說自己的不足之處，認真地聽對方講解。「關於……」

*  
「岩瀨，這是怎麼一回事？」

甫回到家，岩瀨愛子就收到了見吉打來的電話，她有些頭疼地聽著對方滔滔不絕的話。

「……嗯，就像你們聽說的一樣，我進軍漫畫了。」待對方連「一定要跟高木結婚」這類話都拋了出來後，岩瀨愛子淡然地回應。

「所以說到底是為甚麼呀？」岩瀨愛子看不到見吉鼓起腮幫子，不過也料到對方一副不滿的模樣。

「理由麼……跟你的未婚夫關係比較大。」回想服部的樣子，她覺得還是保密較好。為免見吉多想，她補充一句：「啊，跟情愛無關。」

無視見吉那一邊會將會發生怎麼樣的「慘劇」，岩瀨愛子直接掛了電話。

「這一回跳進黃河也洗不清。」當然，她是輕聲地用天朝語說的，聽得到跟聽得懂的人，應該寥寥無幾。

*  
自昨日向高野政宗發了一句「生日快樂」後，岩瀨愛子就一直戰戰競競，今天也在臥室裡抱著團子胡思亂想。

「到底是誰決定連載會議在25號的啊……」因為臉壓在團子上，她的說話變得含糊不清。

據說Jack經常會在聖誕節商討下一期的漫畫連載，而這個決定害她在等待自己的作品連載的決定同時，不得不正視某人會知道自己以「秋名愛子」的筆名寫了本愛情小說，還成為漫畫原作家。

「絕對會被恥笑一輩子啊混帳……」她直接將已扭曲的面容埋進團子裡，在不大的床上滾來滾去。

……

「喂，請問是秋名小姐嗎？」待她終於恢復情緒，正捧著宇佐見秋彥的作品閱讀時，集談社的服部打了過來。

「是。」

「恭喜你，《+NATURAL》連載了。」《+NATURAL》就是岩瀨愛子即將連載的少年漫畫，至於為甚麼取這個名字，大概是洋名聽起來高大上吧。

「是麼，謝謝你。」

「難道你不開心嗎？」沒有得到往常漫畫家的興奮回應，服部疑惑地問道。

「抱歉，只是這個情況沒有超出我的預想。」在接下來會有更震驚的事情對比下，這東西激不起她絲毫的喜悅之情。

「哦、是啊，希望你能一直保持這樣的氣勢，不要被刷下來。」面對這樣自帶氣場的人，服部依舊有些無語。

「那個、亞城木老師呢？」拜託一定要連載啊，見吉的拳頭和碎碎念一點都不好受！她暗暗抓緊手機。

「亞城木君他們也成功了，這是第二部作品。」果然是更在意高木嗎……服部暗暗忖度。

——太好了！萬歲！｡:.ﾟヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾟ.:｡

「對了，還有一件事沒告訴你，作畫的Moneys君是正連載《CROW》的新妻英二，你認識嗎？」不知道對方的內心想法，服部只是敬業地將他要告知作家的事說出。

原本在心裡灑著小花的岩瀨愛子，在聽到「新妻英二」迅即冷靜下來。「是那位十五歲就在《Jack》成功連載、並一直是第一的作家吧。」

——怎麼可能不認識，那樣有名的漫畫家……

「沒錯。雖然之前隱姓埋名，不過在正式連載上，會加回『新妻英二』的名字。」服部繼續道：「他可說是眾多作畫的人當中，能稱上為最強的人。」

「是麼，非常感謝。」是否最強根本不是重點，新妻英二能透徹原作想法，並畫出更好的作品，這才是她關注之處。

「對了，我需要跟他打個招呼嗎？」畢竟有了《CLANNAD》作為前提，她想自己可能也要跟負責的漫畫家見一次面。

「這個啊……就算秋名小姐和他見面也很有機會合不來。」服部乾笑道。「不管怎麼說，在1月15日的新年會，你們應該就會見面了，那時候跟你介紹吧。」

「那真是讓人期待。」光是想像到其他人的表情，岩瀨愛子心情變得愉悅。

「不過，有一件事倒是迫切要做的。」

「？」

*** 

十二月二十六日。

岩瀨愛子再一次站到集談社的門前，不同的是，上一次只有好奇的感覺，而現在則是、咳……驚恐。

一邊糾結著「待會進去的時候，不會真的看到政宗吧」，和「不就一陣子，而且還是不同部門，怎也碰不上」的岩瀨愛子，看到了遠處來迎接她的服部後，按捺著心裡的戰兢，挺身邁步走向對方。

「早安，服部先生。」岩瀨愛子朝對方點了點頭。

「早安，秋名小姐。現在我會帶你到裡面去簽合同，如果有你有興趣的話，我也會帶你參觀Jack的辦公室。」服部向她露出笑容，神情從容，似乎已習慣了她冷淡的表現。

「那麼麻煩服部先生了。」維持一貫的冷臉，岩瀨愛子覺得她又被自己的裝模作樣坑了一把。

……

「這就是合同。」坐好以後，服部遞了一杯咖啡給岩瀨愛子，然後就從文件袋了抽了一張紙放到枱上。「但在這之前，我要先按程序跟你解釋有關事務。」

「……以上就是簽約的作家薪酬、守則和工作內容。」將內容覆述一遍後，服部提起咖啡喝了口。潤過嗓子後，他再度開口說：「如果沒有問題的話，請秋名老師在上面簽名。」

「『不能夠在其他雜誌社出版』，是不是也包括了小說創作？」聽著各項須知，岩瀨愛子全程一直保持緘默，直到這刻才發問。

「是的，裡面也包含了所有的出版社。」服部愣了一下便回答。

——也就是說，從簽下這份合約開始，這世上不會再有一位叫「筒隱司」的作家了。

她可以是岩瀨愛子，也可以是秋名愛子，唯獨筒隱司……再與她毫無瓜葛。筒隱司的一切，包括所有的過去，那些曾經創造的輝煌，一律都跟她割裂。她要將曾經的所有成功都丟去，只以秋名愛子的名義，走進這個未知、陌生的領域，當一個寂寂無名新人，一切重頭開始。

她，真的要成為漫畫家嗎？

秋名愛子……又真的能夠成功嗎？

木槿紫的眸子變得深邃，手上的筆桿被白晢的手指攥緊，沒有在合同落下一丁點的墨水。

「秋名小姐？」看到對方遲遲未有動筆，服部不由得出聲問道，但對方似乎沒有聽見他的話。

話說回來，真的第一次看到岩瀨愛子這種分明是在恍神的樣子，服部詫異地看著她，心裡冒出一個念頭的同時，直接將它說出口：「你果然還是想以一個作家的身份出版作品吧？」

這次岩瀨愛子終於回望服部。像是自己的話被肯定一樣，服部笑道：「不用擔心，你還是能夠以作家的名義出版小說的。當然，只能是在集談社。」

他的語氣少見地嚴峻，對著岩瀨愛子繼續說道。「但是，我希望你能明白，漫畫並不比任何文學作品差，這兩者本質不存在優劣。真能讓它們分出高下的，只有作家的實力。如果真的是位有才能的人，漫畫和小說，對他們來言從來不是障礙。」

「漫畫的本身，就是一場賭博。」最後，服部不自覺地用激昂的語氣說了出來。

的確，如果她沒有任何實力的話，做甚麼都是徒然。岩瀨愛子闔上了眼，再次睜開時，紫眸迸發出的光采讓人難以忽視。

——而且，賭博……好像不由得興奮起來了。

「服部先生都把話說到這份上，我不賭一把，不就太令人遺憾麼？」岩瀨愛子首次不加掩飾，揚起一個勢在必得的笑容。

就讓她岩瀨愛子把曾經的榮耀作籌碼，然後，再一次將成功奪回來吧。

*  
……真沒想到自己會因為服部的話而變得激動起來。

岩瀨愛子一邊跟著前方的服部走著，一邊回想剛才自己寫下合同的事情。不過，她真的很幸運，兩次都能碰上了一位好的責任編輯。

「服部，回來啦。」一個身材較豐滿的男人走了過來，看到身後的她時神情一愣。

「初次見面，我是《+NATURAL》的秋名愛子。」岩瀨愛子向他躬身。

「啊你好，我是相田。」他也點了點頭，接著轉頭問服部。「見過總編後，帶作家參觀一下公司吧。」

「是的。」服部尊敬地回應對方。待對方離開後，他向岩瀨愛子解釋道：「編輯部分了幾組，他便是其中一位組長。你知道蒼樹小姐的《Hideout Door》嗎，他就是當時責編。」

「原來如此。」岩瀨愛子的眼微微瞇起，望著相田的方向一陣，把頭轉回來。

之後走去拜訪Jack的總編輯佐佐木尚時，她一路上也碰見了不少的編輯，不過也沒有幾個特別深刻。

「哲。」倏地傳來一把沉厚的嗓音，讓岩瀨愛子瞬間僵硬起來。

「總編。」服部的回答讓岩瀨愛子連忙鎮定起來，回望剛才說話的人。

「您好，我是將會在《Jack》連載的秋名愛子。」她莊重地向在前方坐著的人鞠躬。

除了看起來嚴謹外，樣子是沒有沒有半點相似之處。看著面前的人頭髮短得可以露出光亮的前額，以及鼻樑上架著的眼鏡，岩瀨愛子心裡暗忖。

儘管是悄悄地打量著對方，她臉上也沒有露出審視的神情，可也不是一貫的淡然，而是一種認真的態度。

但是聲音不是一般的像，她都快以為自己聽到橫澤在說話了！Σ(ﾟдﾟ)

對方當然看不到岩瀨愛子心裡一臉臥槽的模樣，他依舊如往日一樣說話：「你就是《+NATURAL》的作家。」

感覺到對方雙目的注視，岩瀨愛子雙眼直直迎向對方。

「以第一名為目標，加油吧。」

「是。」

*  
將鑰匙插入鎖眼後，岩瀨愛子往旁用力一扭，推門而進。她先關回大門，然後坐到玄關的位置脫下鞋，才一臉舒坦地向後一躺。

「今天還真不是一般的精彩啊。」

先是怕著會不會看到政宗，接著就被漫畫的條款內容衝擊了一下，然後還聽到一把跟阿橫有起碼有九成相似的聲音……

正在慨嘆今天各式各樣的事情的岩瀨愛子，突然聽到手提包傳來的鈴聲，她的頭動也不想動，直接用手往包的方向伸去。

嗯，摸到了。白晢的手指順利地拉開鏈子後，伸手就探進包內摸索。按著記憶的位置，她很快就拿到了持續發出鈴聲的手機。

「青木學姐？」

居然會在這時候打來，是怎麼了？岩瀨愛子困惑地接通電話。

「……知道了，我現在過來。」掛了電話後，岩瀨愛子本應目無表情的臉早已面臨崩潰。

——拜託饒了我吧……

***

按著蒼樹紅給的地址，岩瀨愛子很快就來到了一幢大廈前，並看到了身穿棗紅長裙的蒼樹紅正等著她。

「抱歉，學姐等了很久嗎？」岩瀨愛子趕忙上前。

「不，倒是我這麼突然叫你來，真的不好意思。」蒼樹紅搖頭笑道，帶著她走到裡面。「待會兒你便會看到大家了，不止有你認識的亞城木先生們，還有其他漫畫家。」

「這麼說，新妻老師也在場？」岩瀨愛子看著神情顯著很愉快的蒼樹紅，她也不由得打起精神來。

「嗯，這裡就是他的住所。」蒼樹紅笑說。「不過，初次見面，你可能會嚇一跳。」

……

「請問新妻老師是？」看了看在場認識和不認識的人，岩瀨愛子率先打破沉默。

「是我，How do you do的說——」倏地跳上前的粉紫髮男人雙臂高舉，然後因為慣性定律而往左邊倒去。

「請多多指教。」真是一位活潑過頭的人，岩瀨愛子淡然說道。不過，這頭粉紫色有些似曾相識……

「請多多指教的說。」粉紫髮的新妻英二倒在地板，同樣的句子由他說出有了幾分爛漫。

看到新妻似乎無恙，岩瀨愛子便望向往較熟悉的兩人，也就是真城最高和高木秋人的方向問道：「這聚會是？」

「那個……就是類似分享漫畫的想法，還有對大家的作品提出意見、一起努力向上。」真城愣了下，很快回應。

「原來如此。」的確，如果單靠她現在一人，大概怎麼寫都會離少年漫有一段差距，畢竟自己完全沒這方面能力。

「那時候我還給蒼樹小姐看過分鏡稿。」一個戴布帽的銀色長髮男人插嘴道。

分鏡稿？也就是說已經是完成品吧？

「如果說想法方面的話，我尚能明白；但是將已完成了的作品交出來，抱歉，我做不到。」岩瀨愛子皺了皺眉。

「我對自己的作品有信心，也不打算由旁人任意點評幾句就改動。」瞥見眾人目瞪口呆的表現，岩瀨愛子表情沒有絲毫變動。

「呿，也就是說閑話沒關係，但牽涉到作品變動就一概不接受？」銀髮男人先一步回復正常，神情有些不爽。「跟兩年前的蒼樹大小姐一樣啊。」

「我只是無法接受沒有根據的指手劃腳。」岩瀨愛子看著對方。「你是？」

「福田真太。」他嗤了一聲，一臉鄙夷地看著眼前高傲的女生。「我姑且看著吧，反正最後排名跌了別哭鼻子。」

「嘛、嘛，別吵架。」高木看到不對勁的氣氛，連忙上前說道。「難得有新人進來，不如我們先自我介紹一次，好不好？」

「沒錯，這可是聚會。」一位墨綠及肩頭髮的男人說道。「先自我介紹，我是平丸一也。」

「這是『分手後也是朋友』，所以特別照顧嗎……」蒼樹紅不知想到些甚麼，竟然就這樣托著下頜說了出來。

「哦，也不是意外的事啦。」福田望著高木和岩瀨愛子揶揄道。

「我跟高木君除了初中同班同學外，根本沒關係。」岩瀨愛子的頭隱隱作疼。學姐到底又說過了甚麼……

「不管怎樣，女孩子都不想提就……」看著岩瀨愛子蹙起的眉，高木好像頓悟起來，隨即接話。

「——所以說不是那回事！」岩瀨愛子不由得出聲反駁。看到大家的注意力都放到這邊時，她忍住嘆氣的衝動。

「算了。」她望著好幾雙閃閃發光的眼睛，硬生生地止住話題。

——等該知情的人都在的時候再說吧。

「小鬼們的戀情我也不在意。」福田抵著轉椅後背，向躺在地板好一陣子的新妻問道。「比起那種事，新妻師傅，為甚麼要連載兩部啊？」

一談及到這一點，岩瀨愛子很自覺地緘默起來，走到一旁看其他人的反應。高木是繼福田後接話的人，之後就是蒼樹紅、真城，大家都是一臉凝重地望著被圍在裡面的新妻。

看來大家對於她跟新妻的合作怨念頗大，就連當初提出自己投稿的蒼樹紅，都表示不想輸給《+NATURAL》，而且還相當一致地把矛頭指向編輯部。

雖然要說是他們搞的鬼也沒錯，岩瀨愛子看著眾人的背部，有些慵懶地想著。

「秋名老師呢？」驀地，新妻沒有選擇作出任何回應，而是拋另一個問題給她。「你對連載兩部的想法是？」

剎那間視線全部集中在自己身上，岩瀨愛子心裡腹誹著對方不按常理出招，但紫眸在環視眾人一眼後，語調平淡：「有能則舉之，無能則下之。」

「岩瀨！」高木不滿地喊道。「漫畫家光是連載一本就已經是吃力萬分了，更何況……」

「——新妻老師可以麼？」岩瀨愛子沒有理會高木，看向新妻的眼神古井無波。「做不到的話，就給其他漫畫家。」

「拒絕的說。」新妻歪了下頭，咧起一個志在必得的笑容，一股腦兒從地板爬起來站到木椅上。

「大家太吵人。我是因為想畫才畫，有不滿的話就畫出比我更好的作品吧。」新妻神情變得認真。「兩部都不會輸給在場任何一人。」

「Yeah——！」聽完新妻這個古怪的結語後，其他人都顯得既無力又無奈。聚會的氣氛早已消失，眾人都隨即離開。

「秋名老師要不要看看分鏡稿？」新妻就算坐回下來，也是左右搖擺著木椅，她不適應地皺了皺眉。

「……抱歉，我還有要事，下一次吧。」趁在眾人離開的空隙，岩瀨愛子看了一眼手機傳來的短訊，覺得本來已疲憊不堪的心又累了幾分。

……

「岩瀨小姐下來了。」甫下樓，岩瀨愛子便看到了剛才離開了的人聚集在前方。

「學姐你們還沒離開麼？」剛才說話的人正是蒼樹紅，岩瀨愛子走向人群的位置，朝對方點點頭。

「瞎扯幾句話而已。」福田回答。「倒是你作為原作者，竟然沒有跟師傅作任何交流，你真的是要畫漫畫嗎？」

「岩瀨之前說過『很討厭漫畫』這種話，但現在當了原作者，想法依然沒有變嗎？」真城罕見地加入話題，眼神堅定地看著岩瀨愛子。

「對一件事的喜惡，你覺得會單憑幾天就完全改變麼？」岩瀨愛子頭微微揚起，壓抑著想要勾起嘴角的衝動，太好了，亞豆，這個人從一開始就沒有改變過。

「不管怎樣，我絕對不會輸。」眾人看到的，是岩瀨愛子一臉傲氣地立下宣言。

「我們也是！」

*  
【From 政宗：

一大早回到公司就聽到了一個消息。沒想到會在《少年Jack》連載漫畫的新人，居然會是位愛情小說作家。

真是恭喜老師了(笑)。

P.S. 雖然有點遲，但看在這事如此有趣的份上，我就勉為其難地收下了生日禮物了。】

「去你妹的生日禮物啊！」(／‵Д′)／~ ╧╧


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到這裡，還是忍不住再說一說，怕你們踩雷  
> 那裡提到的大部分作品除了有爆漫(以及後期會提到的世初)的世界裡本來提供的，也有現實確實有名的作品，像是村上春樹(就是那本《眠》的)、大家都很熟的CLANNAD  
> 本人私設愛子的作品，就是用筒隱司作筆名的創作的《花開之時(花時)》和《無名信》(之後會出現)  
> 至於原作愛子的作品《+NATURAL》和《綠色畢業禮》直接沿用了-->問題就是沒提及內容，所以裡面這麼菜的內容當然是自己亂編QAQ

***  
「已經見過家長，還順利地登記了？」聽著電話傳來的見吉歡快的嗓音，岩瀨愛子也忍不住笑起來。「恭喜，見吉……不對，現在該叫你『高木太太』了。」

「討厭啦岩瀨，叫人家『香耶』就好了嘛。」

就算看不見見吉的樣子，光從那句盪漾的語氣，她亦能推斷出對方臉上燦爛如陽的笑容。看了看四周，她收斂了一下過分外露的情緒道：「好吧香耶，有機會我會來你新居拜訪一下。」

「說好囉！」見吉正要掛上電話時，彷彿憶起了一件事，趕在岩瀨愛子也掛掉前說道。「對了，你到底想幹嘛？秋木先生和真城好像突然士氣高昂起來了。」

「那不是很好嗎？」不過別太早把士氣都消了，岩瀨愛子故意隱去這句不說。「我要忙了，下次再聊。」

語畢，岩瀨愛子便望向來人打招呼。「早安，服部先生。」

「早安，秋名小姐。那麼事不宜遲，我們趕緊來看下一話《+NATURAL》的內容。」

……

瞥見服部滿意地放好了原稿後，岩瀨愛子也稍微鬆懈一下。

她可是對一群甚有經驗的漫畫家大放厥詞，作出宣言，現在想要回頭讓他們給意見是不可能了，只是靠自己的風格筆直向前走去。

——唉，真是杯具。

「對了，秋名小姐。」服部有些尷尬地說。「可以請你跟我們在新年會演一場戲嗎？不、只是配合一下就可以了！」

因為跟岩瀨愛子相處也有一段時間，服部開始看出對方並不是想像般氣勢凌人，所以才膽敢提出那樣的要求。

——演戲……這TMD坑了我多少回了啊……

算了，她都已經沒回頭路可以走了。「請說一下計劃。」

*  
「你好秋名小姐，我是……」

看著前方露出著光亮的前額的男人，有著一頭俐落紫髮的女生麻木地重覆第四次的「點點頭接過對名片」的動作，很快又開始神遊太虛了。

岩瀨愛子已經不知道這到底是演哪一齣了。不，應該說這一群龐大數量編輯攻勢中，有一大部分純粹是為了挖Jack的角而來。

身為「筒隱司」時候的她，根本沒有出席過任何聚會，所以最多只在電話、電郵中收到這一類的邀請，並沒有面對面接觸過這種情況。

果然不應該早來，岩瀨愛子看著另一位的編輯又準備上前談話時，眉頭終於忍不住皺起。「晚安秋名老師，我是《Earth週刊》總編輯……」

Earth？岩瀨愛子怔了怔，似乎抓住了腦海閃過的一絲思索。「你好。」

「雖然Earth的名氣不像其他少年漫高，但是它的年齡層比其他少年漫較高，換言之，老師如果想寫少年漫以外的題材，可以考慮一下……」

「總編，其他部門的主管正在找你。」一個高挺俊拔的黑髮男人走了過來，向正在跟她搭訕的人說道。

「謝了高野，我現在過去。」《Earth週刊》總編輯朝她抱歉一笑就先行離開。至於那位組員也跟著總編輯的步伐走了，不過轉身離去時，他朝她看了一眼。

——頑張れ。

儘管對方一言不發，但岩瀨愛子卻從那琥珀色的眼眸中看到了這句話。望著那個熟悉又有些許的陌生的背影，她悄然勾起嘴角一下。

「秋名小姐？」

耳畔傳來一把陌生的嗓音，岩瀨愛子扭頭一看，是位有著蓬鬆頭髮的男人。「你是？」

「初次見面，我是服部雄二郎，也是新妻君和福田君的責編。」看到了岩瀨愛子淡然的模樣，男人揚起個友善的笑容，心裡卻有些疑惑。若不是老早站在一旁找機會向對方問好，他也會以為那一剎那的笑不過是錯覺。

「你好、服部先生。」居然是跟服部先生同姓，岩瀨愛子皺眉，在稱謂那邊遲疑了一下。

「叫我雄二郎就可以了。」果然是氣勢相當足，男人默想。「其實我預先替那兩人道歉，希望他們的行為沒有冒犯到秋名小姐。」

「你過慮了。」岩瀨愛子說著，並瞄向遠方吃過不亦樂乎的新妻英二。這種搖頭擺腦的動作，還有身旁這個人的髮型……

「新妻老師的責編一直是雄二郎先生嗎？」瞥見對方一臉「為何會知道」的驚嚇表情，岩瀨愛子確定了心裡面的猜想。

「別在意，只是覺得你跟老師關係很好而已。」

——命運麼，真是一個讓人討厭又無力的字詞。

……

「《+NATURAL》可以說是……」

「秋名小姐果然……」

過了一陣子，包圍的自己已經由其他部的人轉為Jack的編輯，岩瀨愛子聽著他們滿是讚許的話語，倏地覺得這一切諷刺之極。

對漫畫有著最大熱忱的漫畫家無人問津，對漫畫抱著厭惡心態的自己卻受到吹捧。

岩瀨愛子瞄去自稱「福田組」幾個人的方向，裡面的真城和高木明顯因編輯他們的話大受刺激，燃起了雄心壯志，至於蒼樹紅和另外的兩位漫畫家，臉上亦流露出對編輯的困惑和不滿。 

——つまんない(無聊至極)。

紫色的眼眸漸漸變冷，岩瀨愛子對這個新年會已經失去了興致，趁著眾人焦點轉移到新妻時，她假意說要去整理自己儀容，從人群中走了出來。

……

從洗手間回來的時候，集談社的董事長和Jack的那位身材圓滿的編輯正在台上發表演講。服務生托著數杯飲料，朝她的方向走來。

「老師，請您取一杯香檳。」語畢，托盤上那些盛著淡金色液體的玻璃杯便映入岩瀨愛子眼簾。

待會敬酒用的吧，岩瀨愛子暗忖，隨意便挑了一杯，朝對方點頭道謝，對方回以禮貌的笑容便繼續走到其他人的方向。

「……乾杯吧！」聽到這話的其他人相繼碰杯，岩瀨愛子也跟著眾人的動作地象徵式地舉了一下。

放下來後，她好奇地凝望杯內晃動的液體，就在杯就快要碰上唇邊之際，她就感覺到一股凌厲的視線。

放下，視線緩和下來。

提起，視線變回尖銳。

放下、提起，放下、提起……

岩瀨愛子嘴角抽了抽，最後將杯放到一旁不再碰以後，那像刀子般的視線就隨之消失了。

用得著嗎？岩瀨愛子哭笑不得地瞧向視線的方向，跟黑髮男人目光交匯了，表達了自己的無奈後，她就把視線挪回到自己面前的餐桌。

「怎麼了，高野？」一個身材跟黑髮男人相若的棕紅髮男人，一臉自來熟地搭在對方的肩膀，並著對方視線望去。「哇噢，那穿著白色裙的紫髮女生就是秋名愛子嗎？哇，真是位不得了的美人！」

「是麼？我先去取食物。」高野政宗皺著眉，轉身時乘機撇開對方的手。

「幹嘛，真冷淡。」

棕紅髮男人望著遠去的同僚一臉哀怨地垂下肩，不消一會就回復平日的模樣。他嘴角揚起平常的幅度，扭頭看著紫髮女生的狹長眼睛微微瞇起。

「明明……剛才還站著看了好一會兒。」

*** 

正式連載後，《+NATURAL》的狀況比岩瀨愛子想像中還要好，尤其連續一個月的排名都是位於第二，因此服部每次向她報告時心情也算不錯，不過談到亞城木(真城和高木)的作品只排在十一時，他沒丁點憂心，似乎胸有成竹。

「新妻君已經不看他們作品了。」在漫畫的內容討論完後，服部冷不防地說道。

「這是預期之內。」岩瀨愛子將要改動的地方都記下後，才回望對方。「而且服部先生應該已把話傳給了真城君和高木君？」

「嗯，這亦是計劃之一。」服部雙手在胸前交叉，低頭閉眼一陣。「最後一步是婚禮。」

「……會做過頭的吧？」岩瀨愛子不由得皺起眉。

「可能，但是這是最能激起他們的行動。」服部說道。「你就不想同為原作者的高木真正一決高下嗎？」

岩瀨愛子抿了抿嘴，在服部以為她不再說話時才冒出一句：「這種事怎樣也好，如果香耶因此受到牽涉的話……」

「見吉小姐？」服部對岩瀨愛子的關注點感到訝異。「我雖然跟她沒有說過甚麼話，但她和另一位女生、亞豆小姐也是一樣，不會輕易被打倒的。」

「也是。」岩瀨愛子垂下眼簾，再次抬目。「對了，因為學校開始測驗，我可能沒法馬上請教服部先生，可以在原稿有問題時短訊給您嗎？」

「當然可以，不過既然如此，我們或許可以現在談談再下一話的內容。」話題的突然轉換，讓服部來不及思考剛才的事，就馬上將思緒放回漫畫。

「是的，其實我作了些估計……」

——でも、私は自分を許せない(可是，我不會原諒我自己)。

*  
複習了筆記和寫好下週的原稿後，啃著紅豆包的岩瀨愛子此刻才覺得自己活過來。望著只寫了一半的補習班練習，她開始默默算著接下來這半個月的睡眠時間，就在這時候，手機忽地響起。

「怎麼突然打過來？」接通電話後，岩瀨愛子疑惑地問。

「你連自己的生日都不記得了？」聽筒傳來磁性的男嗓音，不過對方似乎有點沒好氣。

「欸？今天是……」岩瀨愛子愣住，看了看桌上的月曆。 

「五月八日。」對方語氣變得無奈。「你有忙到連日子都記不了的地步啊？」

「最近測驗嘛。」岩瀨愛子不禁乾笑。「不過就算是生日，像之前一樣短訊過來不就好了，不用特意打來。」

「再怎麼說也是二十歲的生日，不能隨便吧。」高野政宗說道。「生日快樂。」

「謝謝，政宗。」岩瀨愛子想要表達喜悅，卻發現自己嘴角僵住了。

「已經二十年了。」高野的話成功讓她由嘴角的僵硬轉化到全身。

「……嗯。」她看著窗外遠處大廈的光點。

「你對幸子阿姨的事還是……」

「——我不知道。」

紫眸漸漸變的迷茫，踏進漫畫這圈子以後，她的想法越來越搖擺不定。「以前我可以毫無猶豫地說出口，但是現在……已經搞不懂了……」

——自己恨的到底是甚麼，在成為了漫畫原作者後，這件事越發模糊……

「這樣啊。」她沒有心思分析高野這句話的內涵，但對方接下來的話還是令她吃了一驚。

「話說回來，我要辭職不幹了。」

「……想好後路了？」岩瀨愛子眨了眨眼，慢慢消化掉對方的話。

「你不打算勸我嗎？」高野有些詫異地說。

「既然說了出口，就代表你老早想好，我可不覺得一句半句就能改變。」岩瀨愛子聳肩。「所以回答是？」

聽到她的回應，高野笑了一下：「橫澤來找我，我想應該會去丸川那邊吧。」

沉默了一陣，岩瀨愛子才再次開口：「太狡猾了，你們倆又待一起，就我一個人在集談社。」

「那你也過來吧。」高野的話在左邊耳畔響起，她不由得攥緊了手機。

——如果去那邊的話，三人就能聚在一起。

「恕‧不‧從‧命。剛在Jack站穩了腳，立馬就跑到對面打擂台，我沒那麼傻。」但，之前的一切就沒意義了。

岩瀨愛子哼了一聲，說：「集談社真倒楣，準備要跑的員工居然還不忘挖角。」

「當然要入職前給對方見識一下我的實力，可惜失敗了。」高野戲謔道。「那麼請加油吧，秋名老師。」

「看來是壯志凌雲呢，那也請高野編輯好好努力。」在他的話影響下，岩瀨愛子也不禁笑了出聲。

「謝了，我的話就到這裡，橫澤也在等著打給你。」從高野口中聽見久違的名字，她的心彷彿漏跳一拍。

「咦真的嗎，那你快點掛吧。」

「喂你這傢伙——」

*  
看著剛掛掉的手機，岩瀨愛子已經緊張得手掌沁也出汗來，剛才刻意跟高野保持的鎮定全然瓦解。

——果然要等對方打來嗎？不，還是主動出擊、掌握先機較好吧，但開場白又要說甚麼，唔啊啊啊……

「叮鈴鈴——叮鈴鈴——」就在岩瀨愛子糾結不已的時候，手機再度響起，這次顯示對象是「橫さん」。

來了。岩瀨愛子胡亂地在褲子擦了把汗，深深地吸了一口氣，接通電話。「嗯、晚上——」

「喵——」

咦？甚麼鬼？

就在岩瀨愛子因這一叫聲而呆住的時候，對面傳來了忍俊不禁的男聲：「這個生日禮物滿意嗎，愛子？」

「阿橫！」岩瀨愛子此刻三分氣結，七分無語。

「空太也很掛念你哦。」橫澤放聲大笑起來。「最近你過得怎樣？工作和課業會太繁重嗎？」

「嗯，還好。」面對著橫澤這種「老媽子」上身的模樣，岩瀨愛子有些無奈，但臉上的笑意卻是止不住。

「飲食有均衡定時？」橫澤不放心地問道。「你該不會又拿紅豆包當正餐吧？」

「……」為甚麼會知道？望著跟高野通話前已丟遠的麵包，岩瀨愛子選擇閉口不語。

「我就知道。」對方的回應，讓橫澤重重地嘆了口氣。「對別人嚴正其詞，但你自己完全不當一回事。」

「也就只有最近幾天而已，平時才不會。」岩瀨愛子低聲嘟囔。「我不會跟你撒謊。」

「也是因為這點，所以我才會直接問愛子。」聽到這番話的橫澤，語氣變得溫和，聽著電話的她沉默了。

與其說不會向對方撒謊，倒不如說一聽到他的嗓音，就令她只能棄械投降，放下所有想要掩飾的念頭。

「吶，覺得辛苦嗎？」話語逐漸傳入耳中，先前她慌亂的情緒慢慢平伏下來。

「嗯。」累得她在聽到政宗的提議時，心忍不住動搖了。「但是，我要繼續下去。」

「不要勉強自己，要學習在適當時候放鬆。」橫澤語重心長地道。

「……這句話，阿橫也要身體力行才好。」岩瀨愛子不由得吐槽對方。

「欵？說得也是啊，哈哈哈。」聽筒傳來了佯裝清爽的笑聲，在寂靜的夜裡特別明顯。

「一點說服力都沒有。」語畢，岩瀨愛子也「哧」地笑了起來。「那麼，政宗那邊……」

「那傢伙我自然會看顧好。」橫澤語氣嚴肅起來。「愛子才是，一定要好好照顧自己。」

「……我知道了。」心裡一點一點變暖和，紫眸柔和起來。

「希望下一次對話是面對面，而不是像跟這次一樣是電話。」橫澤略帶感慨。「加油啊，愛子。」

「你也是，晚安。」

電話的結束後，岩瀨愛子眼眸的所有柔和開始波動起來。翻湧起來的情感，連同著她最不想憶起的事，也一併捲入當中，彷彿要將一切都吞噬。

***

看著見吉傳來的短訊內容，岩瀨愛子此刻不知如何才好。

雖然自新年會後，她就沒有跟真城或高木有任何接觸，但她也從服部口中得知，他們兩人要與《+NATURAL》的競爭心態是越來越重，就連見吉亦有表達對高木身體的擔憂。

「最近都這個樣子，還讓我去探望，你覺得不是在給你先生添堵嗎？」岩瀨愛子想索了會，還是決定跟見吉通電話後把話說出來。

「這是兩碼子事，工作不應該跟朋友扯上任何關係。不管怎樣，你一定要來。」見吉語氣篤定，在友人要開口前，她態度又放軟：「美保已經說了她要遲些才能來嘛，岩瀨……」

這傢伙甚麼時候抓到她的軟肋？岩瀨愛子只好無奈答應：「知道、知道。話說，我現在才知道你父親居然是房地產商人，沒想到我身邊的富家女不止一位。」

「有那麼不像嗎，個人明明覺得跟美保給人的感覺應該差不多。」見吉歪了一下頭，在床翻滾了一下。「岩瀨才是，神秘兮兮的。」

「有嗎？」岩瀨愛子望了桌面的時鐘。「你待會跟亞豆通完電話後，早點休息。」

「你也是，別老是工作和讀書。」見吉回道。「我掛了啊，拜拜。」

「拜拜。」掛掉電話後，岩瀨愛子揚起的嘴角回復一條直線，她重新將專注力放到桌面寫了一半的《+NATURAL》原稿。

*  
「嗯，我看到她了。」亞豆美保跟見吉父母說了聲「失陪」後，就走到會場一旁，那位跟自己年齡相若的女生正佇足等待。

穿著一襲絳紫禮服裙的亞豆，柔順光亮的棕髮如平日般散落在肩上，略施粉黛的她已初現了女人的美態。「岩瀨。」

「亞豆，早安。」岩瀨愛子將略長的髮綹別到耳畔，對著來人打了聲招呼。

「這次終於好好打扮一番了，岩瀨。」現在人還不多，亞豆一手托著下頜，一手撐腰，難得做出調皮的動作。

「新年會我也有。」因為是熟人，岩瀨愛子稍微露出死魚眼的模樣。「今天可是香耶的婚禮，要做的我還是會做。」

「新年會我跟香耶都沒機會見識，今天可是我第一次看到你穿校服以外的裙。」亞豆重新站正，打量著友人的模樣。「我還以為你會穿西裝呢。」

「可以的話我也想。」不知道是誰故意在前一個月就打電話「提醒」她一番，岩瀨愛子斜睨亞豆一眼，對方正笑得一臉純良。

岩瀨愛子現在這一身黑色雪紡長裙，以及先前的月白色裙子也是水島晴子特地拉她到商場購買的。因為她沒有商量的對象，所以就只好拜託水島幫忙，結果對方趁勢朝她展現了一把何為女子購買力。

不過水島的時尚觸覺確實不錯，現在她除了在吉木老闆的餐廳工作外，還在網絡上放一些自製的小飾物，而且得到不少好評，因此意外得到一筆小收入。據說，水島打算攢夠名氣後，就跟其他的朋友開一間小店，專門賣這種手工飾品。

——「不是黑色就是白色，愛子不打算試試其他顏色嗎？」水島拿著淺杏黃裙子，有些鬱悶地看著岩瀨愛子。

「……喜歡這個的話，下次我跟你去那間店看看。」岩瀨愛子背著幫她戴上項鍊的亞豆說道，這時蒼樹小姐也走進會場。

「早安，青木學姐/蒼樹小姐。」亞豆向穿著彩藍長裙、款款走來的蒼樹紅露出笑靨，對方嫣然一笑，碎步來到她們身邊。

「早安。見吉、不，香耶小姐呢？」蒼樹紅四顧張望，印象中那位開朗的橙髮女生並不在現場。

「香耶說要給大家一個大驚喜，所以典禮正式開始才會看到她。」亞豆無奈笑道：「我剛才想要進去時還被伯母請了出來。」

「都成了別人的妻子，這樣子真的沒問題？」岩瀨愛子蹙眉望去空無一人的台。

「正因為這樣才是香耶小姐吧。」看到岩瀨愛子這個的模樣，蒼樹紅抿嘴一笑，一個模糊想法的輪廓悄然浮現腦海。

「……」總覺得你們兩個畫風越來越像。看著亞豆和蒼樹紅如出一徹的笑容，岩瀨愛子不禁腹誹。

……

這次婚禮有「兩驚」，一就是見吉穿上婚紗以後那讓人驚艷不已的容貌，二就是服部在儀式向亞城木夢葉送上的驚人發言。

感覺到坐在自己左右兩旁、亞豆和蒼樹紅的視線，岩瀨愛子心裡也不禁鼓譟，同時，擔憂亦在真城跟服部走出會場之際加深。

她這樣做真的是對嗎？岩瀨愛子垂眼，小心地控制著切割食物時的刀子力度，另一手則將餐叉上的食物送到嘴裡。

*   
「……我知道了。」

掛掉電話後，岩瀨愛子得知新妻在電視節目上的宿敵宣言，以及亞城木夢葉「以新漫畫能贏過《CROW》及《+NATURAL》為條件，否則不能在Jack再連載」一事，兩眉緊緊地皺起來。

——這藥下得太猛了。

她沒有心情看服部發來新妻受訪的片段，直接將屋內唯一的聲音來源——電腦也關去，把它放到床的一邊。臥室很快傳出了窸窸窣窣的聲音，可是聲音只持續幾分鐘，她又架著眼鏡走出來，一把抓起錢包和煙包，關上大門就走出了寓所。

……

走到櫃台前，她將煙包丟給了店員看後，對方隨即轉身按照樣去找一包新的給她，而這段時間她則把金額湊齊，放到了枱面，待新的煙放在上面她就立刻取去、轉身離開。

——會不會抽得太凶？

走到店外，岩瀨愛子從剛買的包抽出一根，放到嘴裡叼著，然後在褲袋摸出打火機點燃煙草，先前還有四根的舊煙包空空如也，她直接將其扔到垃圾桶。

「呼。」一口白霧從口中吐出，她嗅著了在空中瀰漫的苦澀，心中的煩躁始漸漸平伏。

坦白說，現在的她連自己的樣子都不想看到，不用想像，都知道是一副讓人火大、惹人討厭的嘴臉。

明明是她自己做的，事到如今居然在後悔自己的所作所為，她還真是位虛偽的人。

「無可救藥的混帳、爛人。」阿橫的時候是如此，外婆的時候亦是如此，就連現在都是，每次也就在這個時候，才做這種徒勞無功的自我責備。

聽到自己變得沙啞的聲音，岩瀨愛子的頭垂下，嘴角勾起一抹嘲笑。

「叮鈴鈴——」突如其來的鈴聲讓她停下了抽煙的動作，轉而拿起手機。

誰啊，居然挑這個時候打給她，岩瀨愛子一面掐滅煙蒂，一面看著手機的來電顯示，眼鏡底下的眼眸在看到名字瞬間頃刻瞪大。

*  
——為甚麼會變成這個局面？

岩瀨愛子看著對面那位雖然臉上多了鬍渣、但容貌與五、六年前差不多的男人，無語地托了下眼鏡，對方露出一個不可思議的神情。

「東田先生跟以前差不多，恭喜結婚了。」岩瀨愛子瞄了瞄他攪拌著飲料的左手無名指，從外表看來戒指還是簇新，看來對方結婚是不久，所以留鬍子讓自己看來穩重些？

「哦，注意到嗎？」一個羞赧的笑容掛在東田京介的臉。「我三個月前結婚的，恰好是有動畫組提出《CLANNAD》動畫製作的時候。不過，筒隱桑的變化……嗯，頗大。」

以前的筒隱司感覺是很淡然中有些拘謹內斂，就算刻意打扮成中性的模樣，還是讓人一眼看出是位女生；現在的筒隱司同樣有淡然的表情，雖然如今變成放鬆到有些隨便的地步，但反是給予了一種比之前更疏離的感覺，再說，若非早已知道真相，當下見面時他真的以為對方是男生。

「是麼。」岩瀨愛子不知道是否因為穿著隨便了，所以連平日一貫想維持的端莊典雅也懶得去做。「三年前我已網上散佈隱退的事了，怎麼現在突然找我？」

「對啊，我打過來時也怕電話會不通。不管怎樣，你沒有改電話號碼真的太好了。」東田回想到了剛接通後，自己聽到對方說話那刻嚇一跳的反應。「其實，你聽到我說動畫製作時也猜到理由吧？」

「為甚麼不沿用GALGAME的聲優？」岩瀨愛子皺了一下眉。

「不是我們不想用，而是對方檔期似乎不太行。」東田無奈笑道。「而且，這次動畫製作是以你的古河渚作主線，作為原作的你真的不打算去嗎？」

……這樣說來，她不去似乎不太好。「聲優選拔的時間是？」

「這麼說，你願意答應了。」東田整個人如釋重負。「太好了，我還在想我要怎麼才可以說服你出席呢，那麼製作人那方我也能交代了。呼，放下心頭大石了。」

跟東田久違的會面，對方說得就多的話就是「太好了」，如今她的出現真的有這麼重要嗎？想到這一點，她垂首噙了口咖啡，視線淡然地瞄向窗外。

「東田先生，你還沒說時間。」

「哈哈抱歉，這麼晚叫你出來，也就是想把這些資料給你。」東田不好意思地搔頭，將文件袋遞給對面的人。

***

「秋名小姐，麻煩你在這幾話的旁白整理重寫一下。」

甫踏出校門，岩瀨愛子接到服部的電話便趕忙與對方會面，到步後對方已經在位子等著，身旁還帶著一紙袋，她坐下來後，服部寒暄一兩句就直接入題。

岩瀨愛子看著桌上的原稿，提起來最上面的一份就翻看起來，未幾就已蹙眉：「請你把新妻老師的原話說一次。」

聞言後，服部愕然地望著岩瀨愛子，頓了會就說：「『之前光讀旁白就有很強的吸引力，但是現在的她完全失去實力』……」看到對方眉間摺痕加深，他急忙補充。「新妻君對漫畫很嚴格，因此語氣可能太重——」

「所以接受不了現在這份半調子的作品吧。」岩瀨愛子低頭說道：「非常抱歉，因為我個人的緣故影響到大家，還得麻煩服部先生走這一趟。」

「不、我也有不對，最近沒有注意到你的狀態。」服部無措地看著道歉的岩瀨愛子。「不過，果然是受到亞城木他們那個條件影響的原因嗎？」

「……恐怕是。」岩瀨愛子感覺到心裡又開始躁亂不安，在抑制不住情緒之前，她先一步將全部原稿收好後，向服部躬身。

「抱歉，我接下來還有要事，下次再見。」見到對方理解的表情，她抓緊手袋，轉身加快步伐離去。

……

「可惡！我到底幹了些甚麼？！」

回到住所後，岩瀨愛子施盡全力將袋子狠狠地擲到地上後，即脫力挨著大門。察覺自己緩緩下滑之際，她右腳往後一撐，阻止了身體往下倒的趨勢。

亞城木的作品《丹斗》的完結跟嚴苛的條件，的確是她自己一手促成，但《+NATURAL》的創作不應該跟它們扯上關係，可是她居然讓自己私人感情影響了工作，甚至要靠另一位作家的提醒，才察覺問題的存在。

讓作品放水，從而增加亞城木夢葉的勝算？這種低劣的行為不要說他人，就連她自身也不可能接受，可是她竟然做了出來？！

「嗚啊啊啊啊——」她放聲吼叫，紫色的短髮因之前的舉動下變得蓬亂。

她，果然是位不及格的作家和原作者。早知道事情會演變成這個模樣，當初她就不應該答應請求，繼續在這條路走……

——頑張れ。

腦海倏地浮現了一對琥珀色的眸子，以及那把渾厚嗓音的回響，而且……還有一閃即逝的弦月。她閉上眼簾，緊咬牙關，開始用力支撐起快將倒地的身軀。

——絕對不能倒下！

站正身體後，岩瀨愛子仰頭喘息一會，就蹲下撿回前方的手袋，拉開鏈子取出厚厚的一沓紙，然後提著它們回到臥室。凌亂的頭髮掩去了她半張的臉孔，但木槿紫的眸子卻在髮縫間閃爍著懾人的目光。

*  
——絕對不能倒下！

……雖然是放了這樣狠話，岩瀨愛子還是沒能立刻收拾好心情，只是勉強地將一話的內容改好了，其他話數全然沒動過。

「啊啊啊——好煩躁，好想抽煙。」岩瀨愛子一手搔著頭，眼珠不住飄向抽屜，另一手也蠢蠢欲動地摸向拉手的把上。

「不行，今天的份量已經用盡。」她嘆了口氣，那隻快摸到手把的手戛然而止，痛苦地垂下。

她扭頭望向窗外，夏末的風開始變得滲人，仍穿著寬闊短袖衣服的岩瀨愛子，很快感覺到手臂開始冒起雞皮疙瘩。

她沒有關上窗戶，任由風吹進屋，將體內殘留的溫度通通帶走，只是默默地望著一片漆黑的四周。

沒有大廈的燈光，沒有星星，也沒有上弦月。

視線失去聚焦點，但她仍是一味往前方望著，直至眼睛因為刺痛而下意識地瞇起來。

「天亮了。」看著泛起魚肚白的天空，岩瀨愛子嘴唇微微翕動。

她的頭遲緩地轉回書桌的方向，然後雙手碰上感覺微溫的木面同時，身體跟著手往下用力的動作站起，接著就轉身拖著腳步走向門口，打開房門。

……

「呃哈——」一大清早就起床洗澡的回事，真是少之又少。岩瀨愛子懶洋洋地伸展一下筋骨時，忍不住又打個呵欠。

將頭髮擦到半乾後，她便回到臥室就打開衣櫃，思索了會後，就取出黑色長袖衣和卡其色長褲，然後索性連門也不關便脫下家居服。

換好後，岩瀨愛子順手地取出化妝品，準備往臉上抹去剎那間，她看到鏡內的自己動作猛地一頓。

「反正大家都不知道『筒隱司』長甚麼，也不在乎打扮有多光鮮或頹廢吧。」岩瀨愛子摸著眼眶下的烏青喃喃自語。

「順便跟『秋名愛子』撇清關係。」她胡亂地抓了一把頭，又找回眼鏡戴上，讓鏡子重現回當晚她跟東田見面時的模樣。

是這個樣子？她思索了會，咳了幾下，將聲音往下壓一壓，沙啞的嗓音由喉嚨發出：「……啊，早。」

聽到自己的聲線時，岩瀨愛子渾身一顫，臉上出現了難以置信的模樣。

擦！之前居然是這副要死不死、令人火大樣子去跟東田先生見面啊……

但話說回來，不弄成這個模樣，她都沒有察覺自己的樣子原來可以跟之前的差那麼遠。想起了婚禮上見吉艷壓群芳的容貌，她由衷地讚嘆：「化妝品果然是人類最大的發明。」

……這不是說見吉不漂亮，只是當下的感覺而已，用天朝的話，就是「六宮粉黛無顏色」。岩瀨愛子分神地想著，一邊將碎髮撥到前額，耳朵則讓兩側的頭髮蓋好。

「好了。」岩瀨愛子盯著鏡子，有氣無力地說。「甄選會開始前，出去習慣一下外面的目光。」

——啊，好煩。

*  
「等等、你看那個人……」一個女學生戳了戳旁邊的友人。「不知怎麼突然覺得好帥……」

「欸，你認真嗎？」對方瞄向了那個人，往少女耳旁細語：「怎麼看都是白日就會喝得醉醺醺的傢……啊，看到樣子了。」

拿著咖啡罐喝著的岩瀨愛子瞥了兩人一眼，沒有加以理會向前走著。下一秒耳畔又傳來了那些想要壓低但不成功的尖叫聲。

雖然以前也因為被街頭的混混搭訕，知道自己的長相似乎不俗，但是現在這個樣子都吸引到人真是讓她無語。

之前男生也算了，如今連女生也吸引住、不，難道正因為看起來像男，所以不奇怪？這到底算哪門子回事？她去到那兒都要受注目禮嗎？

咦、等等，岩瀨愛子雙眸睜大，詫異地望著玻璃上自己的倒影。

這種模樣都有人會喜歡……也就是說、高野大學時期，那個樣子都能約炮成功是很正常？這是她想法不正常還是世人想法太奇葩啊？

——不過，人們果然都是外貌協會。

紫眸變得深邃，在要回想那些亂七八糟的事之前，岩瀨愛子先一步遏止思想的延展，提起電話就撥給東田：「早安，東田先生，現在我到會場了。」

過了一陣，東田就從玻璃門內走了出來。她晃了晃罐子，將剩下的咖啡一飲而盡後，看也不看就將它一下扔進了垃圾桶。

***


	11. Chapter 11

***  
「現在時間尚早，所以大家仍沒有到。」東田一邊領著岩瀨愛子，一邊解釋。「今天主要是選出是男主岡崎朋也和其餘配角的聲優，因此我們只舉行了這一次的甄選會，待會兒見到的聲優數量應該有不少。」

「想來也是。」岩瀨愛子環視著偌大的會場，注意到不遠處，有幾個人朝他們方向揮手時，她眉頭稍微皺了皺。

「早啊，東田。」走近以後，其中一人熟稔地向東田打招呼。「你身旁的是……？」

「我來介紹吧，這位就是筒隱司。」東田看了看岩瀨愛子一眼，明智地將快說出口的「她」扭成了「這位」。

「各位早。」無視對方吃驚的神情，岩瀨愛子向他們隨意點了下頭。

「雖然是有提及過，但老師年紀比想像中小，真是年輕有為。」跟東田打招呼的人率先開口說道。

「謬贊了。」岩瀨愛子垂目道謝。

「跟東田說的一樣，話比較少呢。」對方不在意地哈哈笑道。「趁著人還沒來，我們先到後方準備一下。」

……

「怎麼辦亞豆，我好緊張！」一長相清秀的女生雙眼惴惴不安地望著四周的同業。

「放心，只要你發揮平日的實力就好了。」亞豆安撫道。

「你說得是沒錯，但這可是《CLANNAD》，即使我們不可能為主角配音，只要露上一面也足以提高些許名聲了。」女生唉了一聲。「光想到這點就冷靜不下來。」

「是啊。」亞豆神色認真地望著場內的人，倏地她的視線被一位高瘦身影吸引。「咦？」

「甚麼？」女生沿著亞豆視線望去。「那人……好像說是《CLANNAD》的作者之一，叫筒隱司。」

*  
「那麼現在應該是要……筒隱桑？」東田疑問地看著怔住了的岩瀨愛子。

「走神了，抱歉。」她將落在遠處目光收回，轉身跟東田和池田監督離開。「為渚和汐配音的聲優也來了？」

「是的，我們想讓她們跟朋也做對手戲，這樣也較容易找出合適的人選。」

「是麼？」岩瀨愛子望著窗對面唯二的女聲優們，向她們點了點頭，她們笑了一下，很快進入準備工作。

……

【「是因為太緊張而睡不覺？」

「果然能看出來的嗎？」

「要是你能……」】

「單憑和渚的對戲篩掉的人不多，看來還是要靠汐才能分高下。」制作組人員有些苦惱地看著玻璃對窗的眾聲優。「老牌的聲優實力很強……不過新人也不能完全忽視……老師覺得呢？」

「不需要。」岩瀨愛子瞄了一眼對方的挑選名單。「直接到下一場。」

「沒錯，年資在聲優界可不代表全部。」池田監督贊同地道。「大家準備下一場！」

……

【「早苗阿姨說過……能哭的地方，就只有廁所……還有和爸爸的懷裡。」】

那句台詞……岩瀨愛子聽著為汐配音的聲優不自覺的哭腔，胸口似乎開始發悶了。

她到底是以怎麼的心情去寫呢，坦白說，她連回想也不願回想。

——那個時候，每一次都想在那人的懷裡將所有一切傾訴而出，但最後只能夠縮在廁所的一角，生怕被他人聽到，換來他們對那人的冷嘲熱諷。「爸爸」甚麼的，到頭來都不過是因沒法對那人說出口的稱呼，故意改變對象罷了。

現在不要說沒有哭的地方了，就連哭這回事，她也已經做不到了。

【「媽媽是個愛哭鬼。以前……」

「……然後呢，渚她……渚……」】配音的人聲音顫抖起來，岩瀨愛子也聽到四周的人似乎開始飲泣。

「就這個。」

突如其來的發話讓池田監督意外地望向雙手抱胸的岩瀨愛子，由一開始表情就沒有變過的她此刻特別認真。

「其他的……人嗎？」一開口聽到自己沙啞的聲音，她也不禁笑了起來，看著四周的人員道。「看來沒有異議，那麼先休息一會，讓大家擦乾眼淚吧。」

「那位新人可以說是突圍而出呢。」她滿意地看著手上的資料。「不過實話說，就弄哭所有工作人員這點，他已經是完勝所有人。」

她將它遞給了岩瀨愛子時，眼睛訝異望著對方那淡然的神情。「但筒隱桑似乎很冷靜。」

「冷靜的話，根本不會喊停。」藏在鏡片後的眼睛淡淡地看了對方一眼。「我可以期待作品吧？」

「當然，我們可是全力去做。」池田監督睜大雙眼，呆著端看了岩瀨愛子一陣，很快就回過神答道。

*  
「角色聲優基本都定下來。」東田對動畫組的工作人員道別後，回來就見翻著資料的岩瀨愛子。「之後會正式開始工作，真是令人期待，是吧筒隱桑？」

「嗯。」岩瀨愛子將資料放回文件袋。

「我也該回去了，希望下次會再見。」東田朝她笑道。岩瀨愛子向他道別後，站在原地一會兒，看到對方消失的背影才離開。

站在烈陽下，岩瀨愛子蒼白的皮膚尤其突出，讓她顯得更病態。她打了個哈欠，一臉提不起勁地往寓所的方向走去。

——接下來，要回歸「秋名愛子」的身份了。不過……

「可以稍等一會嗎，岩瀨？」亮麗且堅定的女音從後方響起，岩瀨愛子沒有回頭，但對方已經朝她走來。

「說不要你也不會停吧，亞豆。」岩瀨愛子嘆氣看著來人。「給點時間我打扮一下。」

……

「起初因為只是遠處看到一眼，我也不能夠確定是岩瀨。但是聽到回應時候，我終於肯定了。」亞豆勾起耳杯，喝了口紅茶。

……是陷阱。「所以我是自我曝露身份的白痴啊。」岩瀨愛子托著腮，一臉苦逼地看著亞豆。

「我可沒有說哦。」亞豆捂嘴輕笑，這時候她總會露出難得的惡趣味。「但是我這次真的嚇一跳了。」

「真是太好了，滿足到閣下的好奇心。」岩瀨愛子用著棒讀的方式說著，眼睛往窗外的行人看了會，終於下決心，又再轉回來。

「如果跟香耶……」

「——吶亞豆，我有事想告訴你，是關於亞城木夢葉的事。」聽到岩瀨愛子這番話，亞豆神情開始凝重起來。

將事件的原委完全講出來後，岩瀨愛子由座位站起來，向亞豆低著頭彎腰道歉：「……這就是全部了，真的很對不起。」

「事情的始末我清楚了。所以岩瀨可以先坐下，聽我說幾句嗎？」岩瀨愛子抬頭看了看亞豆的表情，亞豆的聲音跟往常一樣平靜。望見友人遲疑的動作，亞豆意外強硬地直接伸手拉對方回座位。

「對了，應該從裡說起好？首先由香耶的蜜月旅行時候開始吧。」看著依然垂頭不安的岩瀨愛子，亞豆揚起溫和的笑容。「那個時候，真城君打了電話給我，說了他想要放棄《丹斗》。那時候，我非常吃驚，但我決定支持他，因為那是出於他的意志。」

嗯？岩瀨愛子詫異地回望亞豆，對方歪了一下頭，似是在回憶跟真城的對話。

「真城君和高木君想要贏那位新妻英二君和岩瀨，就必然會用漫畫來一決勝負，因此放棄《丹斗》、賭上了在Jack連載的機會，他們兩個也執意要結束這部漫畫，那一定是他們的專業，令他們明白到《丹斗》的弱勢，而作為漫畫家的自尊心，也不允許自己只停留於能連載的地步。」

「亞豆……」岩瀨愛子呆呆地看著亞豆，一時間說不出話來。

「這句話可能有點自以為是，但就算職業不一樣，我作為聲優也有這個想法。」亞豆有些尷尬搔了下臉頰。「不想為增加曝光率而總是困在同一類型角色，想嘗試演出其他的角色。」

「真城君他們可是……」

「——我相信他們。」亞豆堅定地說。「真城君一定能做到。無論如何，我都會站在他的身邊支持他。」

「漫畫可不是那樣簡單的事啊……」岩瀨愛子抿了抿嘴。「不管怎麼說，事情走到這個地步，我必須負上責任。」

「有名的會一直連載，失去名氣的則遲早會下架。」亞豆再次舉起茶杯啜了口。「這是那一個職場都會發生的事，亞城木夢葉也有機會變成那樣，所以不能全怪在岩瀨的身上。」

「再說，我要感謝你呢。」亞豆棕色眸子直直看著岩瀨愛子，露出笑意。「而且，我剛才在聲優會時看到那樣的你時，就知道你的壓力一定比我想像中要多。事情演變成這樣，你其實可以隱瞞，可你仍是願意將事情原原本本告訴我，所以呢，我選擇原諒岩瀨了。」

亞豆如先前一樣露出溫柔的笑臉，但岩瀨愛子偏偏感覺到背後有點發涼。「但是，我很生氣。」

「生日禮物居然是這個由來呢，雖然是合心意，但是……」聽到亞豆放柔了的聲調，岩瀨愛子不動聲色地咽了口水。「我，真的很期待接下來的生日。」

「嗯、亞豆成人生日的禮物，怎麼說也要別出心裁。」注意到對方快具現化的黑氣消去，岩瀨愛子心裡擦了擦汗，又因接下來的話提心吊膽。

「至於『筒隱司』的身份……」瞧見岩瀨愛子有些發白的臉，亞豆噗哧一笑。「就當是我們倆的秘密，就像那個時候。」

那個時候……岩瀨愛子望著亞豆閃爍著得意的眼神，也聯想到對方當時赧紅的臉，忍不住也笑了起來。「謝謝你。」

雖然這樣想很奇怪，但是之前的她有種明顯的厭世和疲憊感……亞豆想到未經化妝過後的岩瀨愛子的模樣，脫口而出：「坦白說，剛才岩瀨的狀態很不好。」

「說起來，『那樣的我』是……？」岩瀨愛子皺眉，不解地望著亞豆。

「怎麼說呢，感覺就像剛看到考上東應時候的岩瀨，狀態還要差上好幾倍。」亞豆流露出擔憂的神情。

「有那樣誇張？」岩瀨愛子伸手摸了摸自己的臉。「有化妝真是太好了。」

「之前嫌麻煩，現在卻依賴。」饒是性格隨和如亞豆，此刻都不禁吐槽。「不過，你是特意打扮成男生？」

「不完全是，但有這麼像嗎？」岩瀨愛子拈起一綹瀏海，不禁回想了一下鏡子看到的自己。雖然是有點往高野的樣子去打扮……也不對，因為他的衣服以前也是她買的。

「嗯，仔細一看樣子還是會看得出來性別是女的，但遠看和氣質倒是讓人難以想像是女生。」亞豆回應道。「不知道其他人知道筒隱司和秋名愛子的真相會如何呢？」

「大概是幻想破滅吧。」岩瀨愛子不負責任說道。

*** 

見吉(高木)香耶，現在已經成為妻子的她，在送了丈夫高木秋人出門後，準備做好家務後也跟對方到工作室時，倏地就收到了岩瀨愛子的短訊。

帶著困惑不解的心情，見吉來到了經常和友人會面的餐廳，很快就發現另一個友人亞豆也在場，終於好奇地問：「說是有重要的事要告訴我，到底是甚麼事？」

「香耶。」著對方坐下後，岩瀨愛子作了一次深呼吸才說。「你之前不是很好奇我怎麼突然畫漫畫嗎？」

「是啊，你那時候還說跟秋人先生有關呢。」說到這點，見吉不禁洩氣。「結果我問他，他支支吾吾說不出來，最後好像說『岩瀨可能到現在還暗戀我』這種蠢話。」

「所以之前事情一直是沒有解釋。」難怪當時他還有誤解，岩瀨愛子嘴角抽了一下。「說到底還是我的原因，下回一定要在你們四人同時在場時，將話都全部說出來。」

「我也要？」亞豆訝異問道，她以為高木夫婦的烏龍事已經在岩瀨愛子向她坦誠時，順勢全部說出來了。

「亞豆你現在所知跟香耶所知的是一樣，但我要說的事，是你們四人都不知道的事。」岩瀨愛子沒有料到話題會變成這個，她眉頭緊鎖，即將流露出來的陰霾被她藏於眼瞼下。「現在先回歸正傳。」

「哦。」見吉不明所以地眨了眨眼，但她沒有追問。「那麼岩瀨你想說的事是？」

「服部先生透過青木學姐，了解到我和高木君的關係後，希望我成為漫畫原作家，用我跟新妻英二的作品去刺激亞城木夢葉放棄《丹斗》，改畫適合他們的作品，而我答應了。」岩瀨愛子神情嚴肅，三言兩語將事件道出。

「結果是成功，但是編輯部提出了要求，若是他們新的作品不能超越《+NATURAL》和《CROW》，他們不能再在《少年Jack》裡連載漫畫。」

看到見吉震驚的模樣，岩瀨愛子心裡更加愧疚，再次朝兩人低頭鞠躬。「事情就是這樣，真的非常抱歉。」

「等等、這就是說岩瀨你是以作品去刺激他們，但是，定下限制和決定放棄是編輯部和秋人先生他們吧。」見吉苦惱地皺著眉，有些不確定地說。

「是這樣沒錯，但讓他們陷入這種困境的人是我啊！」岩瀨愛子不自覺放大了聲線。「不是我的話，他們可以……」

「嘛，我姑且也算是跟在兩人身邊畫了幾年漫畫，也陪他們經歷過一些漫畫被迫完結的事。」見吉托著下巴道。「所以漫畫沒有人氣了就會中止，甚至再沒有上Jack連載的殘忍我也知道，這種事不是很普通嗎？如果《丹斗》再繼續下去，遲早也出現這問題吧？」

……為甚麼兩個人的反應都是這樣？「你真的知道代表甚麼嗎？如果高木君沒法再靠漫畫養活，作為他的妻子的你可是會吃不少苦，甚至連基本生活也大受影響！」

「的確，就算娘家有錢，我都不可能向他們拿。」見吉點點頭。「萬一真到那個情況，我可以出去工作，秋人先生可以一直畫漫畫，直到他拿出滿意的作品，在這之前我都會支持他。」

「這對你不公平，你本來應該可以只做個家庭主婦，過著富裕的生活啊！」岩瀨愛子有些不甘心地繼續道。

「可能吧，但是我們是一心同體的夫婦。」說著這話的見吉，臉上掛著岩瀨愛子從沒見過的甜蜜笑容。

「《丹斗》連載的時候，他也是為了我，所以每天也熬夜寫著原稿，現在這樣也好，他終於能再寫回他喜歡的內容了。」見吉撫著胸口的左手上閃耀著銀光。「而且，他說了『絕對不會讓我吃苦』，就一定不會，所以就算我很擔心這次的事，我也會在旁支持的。」

「……你跟亞豆真是一模一樣。」岩瀨愛子眉眼間露出疲憊的神情。「都不知道你們哪裡來的自信。」

——やっぱり違うわ。(他們果然不一樣)

「當然，我跟美保可是從小學認識的摯友。」見吉和亞豆相視一笑。「但是，岩瀨也是我們重要的朋友。所以，雖然不知道為甚麼你對這件事這樣悲觀，還是謝謝你願意把真相告訴我們。」

「所以放心吧，無論是我、還是香耶都不會怪罪於你。」亞豆接著道。

——悲觀？或許吧。不過，亞城木夢葉這四人，永遠都不會是她們，這樣真好。

*  
「敗給你們了。」岩瀨愛子凝視著兩人堅定的神情，最後嘆氣苦笑。「然後，我需要給香耶你揍一拳洩忿嗎？」

「哦？已經這麼快做好惹我生氣的覺悟了？」見吉嘿嘿地奸笑道。「既然我是妻子了，我也會修心養性，成為秋人先生背後的默默支持的女人，不再做這些粗魯的事。岩瀨，當一個好妻子的話，會做一手好菜是很重要吧？」

「嗯。」岩瀨愛子自知理虧，乾脆不吐槽她的粗魯可不只揍人這方面。「你想我教你？」

「對，你的料理水平比我高很多。」見吉鼓起臉頰。「明明初中以後就常常照顧秋人先生和真城，為啥好像怎也不及偶爾露一手的岩瀨呢，還是說岩瀨果然是學霸？」

「我好像只在亞豆生日時幫忙弄了一下蛋糕，你哪裡看出我比你強？就算是後來送你的手作甜點，那不都是按你給我的食譜依樣畫葫蘆，我連改都沒改啊。」自己擔心的事一下子被兩人用這種方式完結，岩瀨愛子心裡也是百感交集，但心頭那份沉重明顯輕了些。

「她的手藝和速度。」見吉扭頭望著亞豆，開始手足並用、繪聲繪影地描述：「看上去就是很熟練，而且都不怎麼看烹飪書。」

「岩瀨初中時不是在餐廳工作嗎？」亞豆回憶到以前偶然碰到的情景。「會不會是在那個時候學懂了？」

「算是吧。」以前是有進入廚房做過一陣子，但因為模樣出眾的緣故，她最後都是被安排了服務生的工作。

「總而言之，我要到岩瀨的家學習料理。」見吉直接拍板。「之前一直想知道，這次正好可以看看岩瀨不為人知的秘密。」

秘密？啊，糟糕，筒隱司的事！岩瀨愛子連忙出聲反對。「絕對不行，我的屋子不大，煮食不方便。」

「沒關係，我不介意。」見吉雙手在胸口擺了個「X」字。

亞豆把頭轉開偷偷地笑，跟著也開口勸說：「屋子小自然東西放的位置不多，岩瀨應該是怕《+NATURAL》的內容的外洩。」

「對，我工作的內容不能讓你看到。」岩瀨愛子暗地向亞豆傳了個感激的眼神。

「也是啦，我也只有在真城畫著原稿時才能看。」見吉嘆了口氣。「那麼就到我家吧，是『高木家』，okay？」

「你不怕丈夫抵觸的話，我也沒甚麼好擔憂。」岩瀨愛子不禁鬆一口氣。

「那麼我也去吧。」亞豆有些興奮說。「第一次到香耶的家，要帶些甚麼好……」

「美保想的話，不如就帶些食譜好了。」見吉有些美滋滋地想。「我就準備要用的食譜和食材……」

這還真是……唉，算了。岩瀨愛子看著兩個明顯是陷入自己思想世界的人，變得柔和的紫眸透露著笑意。

*** 

「嗯，不錯不錯。」服部將內容全數疊好放回袋子裡。「這次秋名小姐的狀態明顯有很大的改善，就連這裡臨時加插有關奧帕斯的日常也很好。」

岩瀨愛子心裡默默呼出一口氣：「前陣子給服部先生和新妻老師添麻煩了，真的非常抱歉。」

「不，你別這樣說。」服部先生說道。「畢竟誰都沒想到總編會提出那樣嚴苛的要求，不止是秋名小姐，我也是一時間反應不過來。不過不用擔心了，亞城木君他們現在正努力作出比以往更完美的作品。」

「服部先生果然很喜歡那兩人呢。」岩瀨愛子喝了口咖啡。「不過這次事件我也確實要負上責任，所以如果是我能力所及的事，請服部先生一定要告訴我。」

「哈哈哈，我先替他們謝謝你了。」服部沒有否認岩瀨愛子的話，反是笑呵呵地接受了其好意。「那今天先到這裡，還是要繼續討論下下周內容？」

「今天我有要事，所以到這裡就行了。」岩瀨愛子站了起來向對方道別。「下次也請你多多指教。」

離開餐廳後，岩瀨愛子便加快步伐，準備趕下一場的活動：村上教授的文學課。眾所周知，村上教授是東應大學最著名的教授，不單是因為教學出色，其表面詼諧實為嚴格的作風也是讓文學系的學生又愛又恨的一點。

岩瀨愛子一面趕路，腦海也一面搜索課堂上有機會出現的各種問題和答案，以致她並沒有留意到四周的情況，直到右肩被人猛地拍一下。

「？！」岩瀨愛子心裡一驚，腳步就這樣被停住，她帶著些許不耐地轉過頭，發現對方是一位她不認識的男人。

「請問有事嗎？」即使用上敬語，岩瀨愛子的語氣也足以讓平日故意擋路搭訕的人嚇退。

可是男人沒有被嚇阻，反是露出一個不遜色於他的容貌的燦爛笑容：「是啊，有時間談一下嗎，秋名愛子小姐？」

「沒有。」聽到對方喚了她的名字，岩瀨愛子覺得不妙，眉頭皺得更緊。她又瞄了瞄手錶的時間，臉色更是一沉，再次向前邁步。

「欸，是這樣嗎？」沒想到，對方竟然不依不饒跟了上來。「那麼我可以等你到放學的時候再找你嗎？」

先不說知道自己的名字了，明知道她在趕上課還TMD敢攔她的路？！岩瀨愛子按捺著脾氣，停了下來：「您想怎樣？」

「嗯？就像我一開始說的，想跟你聊天啊。」看到岩瀨愛子願意停下，對方似乎很高興。「吶，我可以學校裡面等你吧。」

「隨便。」岩瀨愛子冷冷瞥了對方一眼，轉身就走入校門。反正她下課後要留在學校圖書館溫習，對方不能進入裡面，估計他最多也只會等上一小時就離去。

「那我等你囉！」也不理會對方會否看到，男人向著紫髮女生的背影大力揮手，臉上洋溢著歡快的笑容，但前方走著的岩瀨愛子一想到男人那雙彎起的眼裡的笑意，卻沒由來地感到不舒服。

*  
上完課後，先留在東應大學的圖書館兩、三小時左右，然後就到超級市場買些材料回家，再次拾起做菜的習慣，以應付接下來見吉和亞豆的「試煉」……

岩瀨愛子本來是這樣想的，可惜計劃跟不上變化，她怎麼也沒能料到村上教授會突然生病，而改佈置了一份夏目漱石的文學賞析作業，於是她就只好抱著福禍相依的心態離開課室。

當她獨自前往圖書館的路途上，便看到了剛才的男人坐在旁邊的椅子休憩。

之前只顧著上課而沒注意，岩瀨愛子此刻才有時間看清男人的長相：一頭短得露出前額棕紅頭髮，讓男人看起來清爽俐落，而對方一對細長銳利的雙眼、還有似笑非笑的神情，全部都是公認帥氣、可以稱為女性殺手的外表。

就衝向這張皮相和他之前表現出來的熱情，岩瀨愛子對他的好感度迅即跌到負值。

呵呵，你以為她會對這種舉止投足都英俊得讓女性沒法挑剔、神魂顛倒的男人有任何好感？少年/少女你實在是太年輕了！

「啊，我還在想甚麼時間會見到你，沒想到立馬就見到了。」男人看到岩瀨愛子怔了一下，又咧開先前陽光般的笑容。

「抱歉，剛才趕時間上課，語氣有些惡劣。」就算討厭這種類型，但畢竟對方確實在等自己，當然重點是要顧及自己平日形象，所以岩瀨愛子決定還是先向對方道歉。

——而且，直覺告訴自己必須要這樣做。

岩瀨愛子回想到他喊自己的筆名，問道：「您為何會認識我？」

「一定是我剛才看到秋名小姐太興奮了，所以忘了介紹自己。」男人一副不好意思的神情說道。「我叫灰谷新，是集談社裡《Earth週刊》的編輯。因為之前在新年會有聽過秋名小姐的盛名，所以一直想找機會跟你見面。」

「是嗎？」Earth是高野之前工作的部門，也就是說這人曾是他的同事吧吧。岩瀨愛子對於自己在集談社的名聲也是略知一二：「那時候我見過貴部的總編輯，聊了一小會。」

「哈哈，因為總編覺得Jack太走運，明明都是週刊，對面的明顯名氣更高。」灰谷的爽朗大笑，讓岩瀨愛子總覺得有點違和感。「所以在新年會想找機會挖走秋名小姐，但是很不巧，他被叫走了吧？」

「ま、還(また)見面就好了。」岩瀨愛子很自然地想到高野，一不小心就快將對方名字說出口，幸好及時轉了回來。「他說的話我挺感興趣。」

「那真是太好了。」灰谷似乎沒有留意到她的停頓，可是岩瀨愛子暗暗冒了一身冷汗，趕忙調整好自己狀態。他繼續說：「因為我現在要做的就是挖秋名小姐的角哦。」

「……」岩瀨愛子決定保持沉默，任由對方說下去。

「也不能說是挖，因為《+NATURAL》現在的名氣如日中天，我們要叫不了新妻英二來這邊畫，貿然讓你放棄那邊也是不可能，所以我如今做的，是要秋名小姐同時來Earth這裡連載新作品。」灰谷以半開玩笑的方式道。

然後你想說甚麼？岩瀨愛子依然不語，等待對方說理由。

灰谷應該知道她不會發表任何意見，頓了會又說：「我聽說了，《少年Jack》的編輯服部為激起他中意的漫畫家的鬥志，故意聯合新妻英二，讓你跟對方合作畫《+NATURAL》，你不覺得這事很過分嗎？他利用了秋名小姐你的作品唷。」

是利用沒錯，但不是單方面。「結果來言我也有得著，而且我事先知情。」岩瀨愛子回道，潛台詞是「我樂意，關你屁事」。

「原來如此。」灰谷聽到她的回答並沒有氣餒，反而有著勝券在握的感覺。「那麼，你對新妻英二能同時連載兩部並能取得高人氣漫畫的感想是？」

這裡不能夠以沉默作回應，她只好再次開口道：「新妻老師是位很有才幹的漫畫家。」

「這位很有才幹的作家卻只認同那個亞城木夢葉為宿敵，秋名小姐不覺得不甘心嗎？」灰谷驀地認真起來：「明明正因為有秋名小姐的《+NATURAL》，才令對方重燃決心，但他們卻沒把你當一回事。秋名小姐就不想同時用第二部作品，向那群人展現自己的實力嗎？」

——這傢伙，意外地會抓人弱點。

「我不否認。」岩瀨愛子淡然道。「但是，我不會用作品冒險。」

「欵？」灰谷首次露出愕然的表情。「冒險是……」

「兩部同時連載，意味著我不能專注創作著任何一部，那麼《+NATURAL》必然會受影響，我不允許這種情況出現。」岩瀨愛子看了看手錶，幸虧沒了課堂，她現在可以趕上超級市場特賣時間。

趁現在還有一小時多，她要抓緊時間到圖書館找資料：「感謝灰谷先生的意見，若果沒有其他的事，我便先行離開了。」

「雖然很可惜，但是我明白了。」灰谷露出惋惜的表情。「希望能有跟秋名小姐合作的機會呢，那麼再見。」

「再見。」岩瀨愛子回道，看到對方也轉身離去，她便往圖書館方向走去。

這次是第三個能讓岩瀨愛子感到不愉快的談話，甚至還讓她感到有些精神疲乏。

雖然她承認自己要強且自尊心高，甚至有點恃才傲物，但居然認為自己會因為幾句挑釁的話，就毫不顧忌地跟他合作，同時連載兩部漫畫……

——看來編輯當中聰明人不多，但白痴卻不缺嘛。

*** 

岩瀨愛子收到了「《+NATURAL》的排名穩居第二」的消息後，終於可以靜下心來，她向打來的服部道謝後，便從吸煙室出來，再次回到了《CLANNAD》的動畫製作現場。

「我還以為你會到洗手間去接聽。」看到岩瀨愛子進入錄音室後，東田低聲道。

「那不就曝露了。」岩瀨愛子只是瞥東田一眼，便將視線放回玻璃窗那方，此時正輪到男主跟男配的戲份。

「的確，這裡知道的人不到五位。」東田將台詞本遞給岩瀨愛子，聲量回復正常：「之後是正式錄音了。」

「嗯。」岩瀨愛子將佯裝要用的煙包收回到褲袋裡，接過台詞本。

……

「今天感謝筒隱桑能前來參觀。」先前跟岩瀨愛子有過數次對話的池田監督是知道她身份的其中一位，不過對方似乎沒有打算揭露秘密。

即使如此，岩瀨愛子依然是習慣性地稍壓自己聲線：「彼此彼此。」

聽到岩瀨愛子的嗓音，池田監督看了看四周不時瞄向這邊的年輕女聲優，不禁笑道：「如果我不知情的話，怕是會跟其他女孩子一樣。」

「……」甚麼鬼。岩瀨愛子無言地托了下眼鏡，向場內的人揮手示意後就離開了，畢竟村上教授的作業可是在家裡等著她。

等等，她要不要再去市內圖書館看看其他資料？畢竟單憑東應那裡得來的，村上教授大概不會滿意，再加上學生們看似不一、實際是大同小異的內容，她還不是要早早作好發回重做的打算。

所以現在去圖書館？不對，她應該先問一下水島，看看上一次訂造的項鍊進展如何，還有見吉那邊，她還是直接寫下菜譜，免得見吉做菜到了一半時突然忘記、手忙腳亂地打電話過來求救。

於是岩瀨愛子站在路中央一陣子，才決定撥電話給水島之際，後方便響起了一把熟悉的嗓音：「高野？」

聞言，她有些疑惑地轉頭望去，這時雙眸正好與後方說話的人對上。岩瀨愛子的雙眼閃過一絲詫異：是之前跟高野同一部門的人，灰谷。

「啊、抱歉。」灰谷似乎也料想不到自己會認錯人。「你跟我認識的人樣子很像。」

岩瀨愛子選擇不回話，而對方想要再次開口前她逕行走開：「那個……」

她扭頭望著灰谷，黑色的手機已經被她放在了耳旁，朝對方示意沒空。灰谷見狀隨即露出歉意的笑臉，也察覺到對面的人似乎不耐煩他的行動，於是便往自己之前的方向走去。

雖然身高不對，而且那人的頭髮和眼睛顏色也不一樣，不過遠看真的好像高野，灰谷不自覺地回憶剛才那人的長相，而且輪廓也有點熟悉，是在哪裡遇……

「真的假的？！不然愛子直接過來看吧！」興奮的女聲吸引了灰谷的注意，他望向聲音的來源，發現是從剛才那個人拿著的手機傳出。

「聲量太大了，你先冷靜下來。」灰谷訝異地看著那邊，原來那人嗓音跟長相不一樣，是清亮的女聲。

沒想到是位女孩子？灰谷褐紅的眸子瞇了起來，遠處審視著那位方才連話也不願跟講他的人。那張側臉，再加上他不經意聽到的名字……

「真是有趣。」愛子。

最後兩字，灰谷只是做出口型，並沒有發出任何聲響。

*  
因為之前一話的《+NATURAL》內容意外獲得好評，所以岩瀨愛子也決定蒐集一些有趣的片段，留待長篇的戰鬥章完結時可以作為參考，以創作一些用來調劑的日常篇。

所以，今天跟服部先生的碰面其實比之前輕鬆，故此提早了到餐廳的岩瀨愛子便一邊在筆記本亂寫亂塗，一邊等待服部。

「抱歉，讓你久等。」岩瀨愛子抬頭一看，手裡拿著三本書的服部便出現在眼前。

「沒關係，是我早來了。」岩瀨愛子有點好奇地看著服部放在桌上的書：「這就是服部先生所說的參考？」

《戀愛女性的致命點》、《戀愛禮儀初級篇》，還有《教你掌握戀愛主導權》，岩瀨愛子粗略地拿起翻看過內容後，也有些啼笑皆非地看著服部……以及後面喬裝技巧相當讓人無語的真城和高木。

特意打扮成這樣，應該是在跟蹤服部，不過衝向他們這身裝扮，難怪亞豆會覺得她的偽裝十分成功，岩瀨愛子佯裝沒注意到後面兩人：「服部先生都看過？」

服部點頭回道：「是的，大概也了解，所以如果秋名小姐煩惱如何寫『奧帕斯面對女性追求後的態度和方法』，我現在應該能解答。」

要說為甚麼岩瀨愛子要煩惱這點，就是因為她想在日常篇加些男女主角互動，以提高趣味性和吸引女讀者，但因為少年漫是男主角度寫作，所以如果按她自己的理解方式去寫的話，絕對不合適，亦因此她向服部詢問過意見。

可是如果按照服部現在的想法，這所謂戀愛篇恐怕會淪為搞笑篇了。岩瀨愛子也不好意思跟服部直說，但又有些期待服部的表現：「那麼我可以開始問嗎？」

「可以，請隨便問。」服部清了下喉嚨，露出胸有成竹的表情。

女生故意用些帶著誘惑的語氣問道：「今日的我，美麼？」

「咳咳！」

咳嗽聲重疊在一起，服部大概被突如其來的問題嚇到了，所以沒注意，但坐在一個可以看清對面真城和高木位置，岩瀨愛子可是聽得一清二楚。

嘴角雖然沒勾起，但紫眸悄然露出戲謔的神情：「如果面對這樣問題，男性要怎樣回應？」

「咳……」服部回過神來，開始一本正經地作出回答。「與其說是美，倒不如說是閃耀著驚為天人的年輕光彩啊。」

對面那兩人，沒法硬生生忍笑的他們咬著自己的衣服，一臉快要瘋掉的表情。至於岩瀨愛子則是一副沉默的模樣。

原本她還打算在對方給予正面回答的時候，說「那我平日就不美」之類撒潑的話，結果服部的回應過於出乎意料，讓她完全沒法接上話，如果不是顧及形象，她臉上應該擺上一個「囧」字。

在服部準備再開口時，對方作出回應了。「服部先生，感謝你的配合。但是這類型的書真‧的只能作參考。」

——所以這就是你單身這麼多年的理由嗎？

*  
「真是的，讓我白擔心一陣子。」見吉嘆了一口氣，想到之前一直打不通真城和高木的電話，她仍然是心有餘悸。「幸虧有岩瀨你告訴我，不然我還以為秋人先生他們出了甚麼狀況。」

「說到底，他們偷偷找服部先生商量，也是因為我的緣故。」岩瀨愛子帶著歉意說。「對不起，香耶。」

「所以說我已經原諒你了啦！」見吉一臉無力地看著岩瀨：「真是的，我相信秋人先生和真城一定會逢凶化吉。」

「就像香耶所說，他們倆一定沒問題。」亞豆走了過來，身邊跟著樣子和自己相像、但是仍一臉稚氣的女孩。

「嗯。」岩瀨愛子苦笑，看到女孩走過來，她便站起來讓位子，對方很高興地坐了下來。

「不可以，美奈。」亞豆有些嚴厲地看著年幼的妹妹，對方淘氣地朝亞豆吐舌。

「岩瀨姐姐讓給我的，對吧？」女孩望著岩瀨愛子露出討好的笑容，岩瀨愛子點點頭，好笑地看著女孩隨即歡呼一聲，跟見吉在旁玩起來。

「沒事，還有其他位子。」看到亞豆無奈和頭疼的神情，岩瀨愛子莞爾：「而且她不過只想坐在姐姐身邊而已。」

語音剛落，亞豆訝異地看著岩瀨愛子和妹妹美奈，後者的眼睛悄悄瞄向自己方向，很快就轉回去，不過耳朵卻紅了起來。

「真是不坦率。」亞豆一臉無力說道，偏偏望向玩樂的兩人時雙眸的喜悅曝露了真實的感受，站在一旁的岩瀨愛子則不期然回想起過往慶祝高野生日的情況，一時間有點感觸。

「我可以現在拆禮物嗎？」亞豆的發問讓岩瀨愛子迅即回過神來，她看著見吉和美奈同樣興高采烈地圍著滿臉期待的亞豆。

「嗯。」看著三對閃閃發亮的眼睛，岩瀨愛子亦不禁期待三人看到禮物的反應。

「這條項鍊好漂亮！」美奈是第一時間發出驚呼的人，亞豆則是回頭笑看著送禮人：「謝謝你，這份禮物我很中意。」

「滿意就好。」只有純粹喜悅的栗眸讓岩瀨愛子寬下心，她扭頭看到略有不滿的見吉時，變得有些無奈。「我也有專門為你準備的禮物，別鬧。」

「切——」見吉孩子氣地撇開了頭，但不消一會就恢復過來，遞了一份體積比岩瀨愛子大數倍的禮物：「生日快樂美保，你也來拆我的禮物吧！今年你二十了，我就在想，要不要送些大人點的禮物……」

「——謝謝你。」拆開見吉的禮物後，亞豆的臉頰倏地泛起嫣紅。「這是我收過的禮物當中最開心的一份。」

好奇湊頭過來看到禮物的岩瀨愛子嘴角亦勾了起來：「這是當然吧。」這可是真城為亞豆親手畫的人像素描。

「這樣誇獎我會害羞的，沒想到我的眼光竟然也得到岩瀨……」見吉不禁搔著臉頰。

「——很漂亮的畫。」亞豆也有些急促地追問：「是香耶拜託真城君嗎？」

……

經過一場烏龍後，亞豆家裡慶祝生日的四人很快弄清了畫是真城和高木特意送來的禮物，而見吉的連身裙也接著送來了。亞豆高興將岩瀨愛子、見吉和真城的禮物放回在房間後，跟著就下樓準備切蛋糕。

「沒想到真城也會搞這種浪漫呢。」一邊吃著蛋糕，見吉一臉不可思議地說。「不過他們是到底是怎麼把我的禮物掉包呢？」

「可能是趁香耶你在忙的時候動些手腳吧。」岩瀨愛子猜測道，心裡悄悄將先前他們的動作聯想在一起。

跟蹤服部、將禮物掉包……會跟他們創作有關嗎？

***


	12. Chapter 12

***  
「培根蛋酱意大利麵的醬汁要用甚麼奶酪比較好？」見吉參照岩瀨愛子自製的菜譜，有些煩惱地看著架上各式各樣的奶酪。

「按個人喜好就行了。」站在見吉身後的岩瀨愛子緊皺著眉，再次刪去那位灰谷發來的手機短訊。

因為之前跟見吉的約定，岩瀨愛子特意提早完成《+NATURAL》的原稿，排空了這一天的時間，而亞豆也在完成配音的工作後，趕來超級市場跟她們集合。

【From灰谷新(Earth)：

不論是以公司名義，還是個人名義，我真的很想跟你吃一頓飯。秋名小姐，真的不考慮一下嗎？】

「嘖。」這情況只是持續兩個星期，但已近乎要耗盡她所有的耐性。岩瀨愛子深深地體會到，手機號碼在集談社被公開是一件多麼痛徹心扉的事。

「怎麼啦，岩瀨？」

不，簡直就是一場血般的教訓。

見吉好奇地想要湊頭偷看時，岩瀨愛子已預先將手機合上了。「垃圾短訊而已。」

岩瀨愛子轉頭看到已挑好材料的亞豆，有些訝異道：「若是只做泡芙的話太多了，還是說你想試做其他的？」

「嗯，我想應該改會做一些水果塔，或者是蛋糕。」亞豆看著手上的籃子不確定道。「爸爸不太愛吃甜食，水果也比較健康。」

「水果的話，待會我們可以去那邊看一下。」岩瀨愛子想了想道。「一般水果塔都會放上草莓、獮猴桃，還有藍莓。」

「加上草莓的話，一定會變得很好吃。」比較過價錢後，見吉也挑好了待會要用的材料。「不過以前吃過的芒果塔味道也很不錯。」

「別給我這時候選擇困難症發作。」岩瀨愛子嘆道。「趁著高木君他們還在工作室忙著，我們要趕緊做好菜。」

「你還真的不喜歡跟他們倆見面呢！」見吉聳肩，一臉沒轍的樣子。「美保的話是因為約定，可以理解，但岩瀨你是為甚麼？」

「怎麼想都很尷尬。」岩瀨愛子想到之前跟真城和高木的見面完全是針鋒相對的狀況，她斜睨見吉說：「待亞城木夢葉重回Jack再說吧。」

「哦——」見吉像孩子一樣拉長尾音回應。

*  
岩瀨愛子將服部要求變動的位置都改好了以後，默默用自己的本子記下了對方傳授的少年漫常用場景。

「如果要加入新角色，服部先生覺得森林和市集這兩個地點，哪一個會更合適？」孜孜不倦地寫著的筆忽地停了下來，岩瀨愛子抬頭望向坐在對面的服部問道。

「哦？新角色的出現啊……」服部深思了一陣。「《+NATURAL》也算是幻想類型，在森林裡可能會有更多的發展，例如是泉水精靈、花妖精……」

「將那些妖精帶離原本的生活空間，讓他們接觸到人類的市集，好像也可以出現有趣的劇情。」岩瀨愛子接下服部的話柄，開始跟著思考。「那麼先從森林開始？」

「聽上去很不錯。」服部給予了岩瀨愛子肯定。「那麼這會是接下來的開展？」

「只是一個設想而已，畢竟我也還沒想到。」接近工作完結的尾聲，岩瀨愛子心神稍微鬆懈了下來。

「哈哈哈，慢慢來就可以了。那麼今天……」服部看了看時間，準備說出「工作完成」時，一把聲音就猝然加插進對話當中。

「又見面了呢，秋名小姐。」灰谷滿臉笑容地走了過來，看到服部時似乎有點驚訝和歉意。「啊，我沒有礙著你們工作吧？」

「沒有，我們這邊也結束了。」服部解釋道。「秋名小姐認識灰谷君？」

當然沒礙著，踩點過的傢伙怎可能會犯下這種低級錯誤，岩瀨愛子不由得皺起了眉：「偶然見過一面而已。您好，灰谷先生。」

「我也想多見秋名小姐幾面啊，為甚麼一直不回我短訊呢？」灰谷無視服部的存在，單刀直入地問。

——這傢伙居然選擇在這情況下問這個問題？！

「既然第一條短訊已經明明白白地回覆了，那麼其餘的我自然不再理會。」岩瀨愛子維持著淡然的模樣，直直望著對方的笑眸。「抱歉，服部先生，我要先離開。」

「咦？好的，秋名小姐再見。」服部一時摸不著頭腦，只是看著岩瀨愛子的背影，回頭便看到身旁站著的灰谷擺著一副「又失敗了」的遺憾表情。

待岩瀨愛子徹底消失在兩人眼前，灰谷扭頭就直接向服部發問：「服部先生，可以跟我說一下秋名小姐的事嗎？」

*  
「喲，好巧哦秋名小姐。」

穿著灰色圓領衛衣內搭襯衫的男人身材挺拔，此刻他正站在東應大學的校門前，朝著往他方向走來的紫髮女生揮手打招呼。

從遠處看去，這絕對是一個能滿足少女漫畫和偶像劇的場景，也是能讓對戀愛有所憧憬的人們津津樂道的場面，在不久之前，它同樣是岩瀨愛子最愛用來排解生活苦悶的調劑。

對不起，以往只是站在一旁看戲的她，從來沒有想過當自己成為他們的一份子後，內心竟然會充斥著這樣一股不能宣洩的憤怒。

在這裡，她為曾經對他們的遭遇感到喜聞樂見的自己感到萬分抱歉和羞恥，如今，這就是所謂的因果報應，天意循環吧。

走到因為冬天而人流變得稀少的動物園，岩瀨愛子停下了步伐，轉身正眼看著一路跟著自己走的灰谷：「請您適可而止。」

不是沒有想過無視對方，只是如果岩瀨愛子再這樣做，接下來集談社內有關她和眼前這傢伙的閑言怕是會愈傳愈盛，甚至連大學也會開始流傳。

「可是不這樣做的話，秋名小姐大概連正眼都不看我一眼。」灰谷咧出一個笑容，臉上低落的神情卻顯而易見。「請跟我交往吧，秋名小姐。」

——眼神真是一點變化都沒有。

「對不起，我不喜歡您，也沒有跟您交往的想法。」岩瀨愛子語調沒有一絲起伏，雙眼也是一樣毫無波動。

「真是的，我都這樣拼命表明我的心意了，你怎麼還這樣冷淡？」灰谷長嘆一口氣。「還是說，你就真的這麼喜歡高野嗎？」

由灰谷口中出現的名字讓岩瀨愛子渾身一僵，頃刻她雙眼的平靜也最終被打破了。「……你剛才說甚麼？」

*** 

說出「怎麼能讓女孩子在這樣寒冷的天氣裡站著這吹風說話」的灰谷，帶著岩瀨愛子走到了一家高級餐廳。

當岩瀨愛子要拉開椅子，灰谷朝她一笑，同時伸出手，她為了避免與對方的手接觸便連忙縮開手，結果讓灰谷成功達到了他原本的目的。

「請坐。」

「謝謝。」岩瀨愛子皺眉看著被拉開的椅子，最後只好不甘願地坐下來。

「不要這樣嘛，我會很傷心的。」灰谷哀怨地道，也在岩瀨愛子的對面坐下了來。他的手稍微提高至半空，一聲清晰的彈指就跟著響起，服務生也隨即前來。

「今天有甚麼推薦？」灰谷接過餐單後，向站在一旁的男服務生問道。

對方回應問題的同時，他自己也同樣查看著餐單的內容。「秋名小姐要不要嘗一下西班牙焗飯？」聽了一會兒推薦後，灰谷的手再次舉起，示意對方暫停。

「我不餓，灰谷先生決定自己的就可以了。」岩瀨愛子雖然沒有太專注於服務生說的話，但也察覺到灰谷提出的料理分明沒出現在剛才的餐廳推薦裡。

「那麼我就要這個好了，另外再給一杯咖啡這位小姐。」灰谷滿意地將菜單交回服務生手上。「秋名小姐，這樣可以嗎？」

「勞煩您了，一杯黑咖啡。」岩瀨愛子朝服務生微笑點頜，待服務生走了後，她的嘴角回復水平線，神色冷淡。

「你跟高野兩人還真是像啊。」灰谷托著頭，饒有趣味地看著岩瀨愛子。「連咖啡的口味也是一模一樣。」

「剛剛我就想問了，您說的『高野』是誰？」不論對方想怎樣，她也不打算把自己的底細都交代出來。

「那還用說的嗎？當然是指高野政宗啊！」灰谷的話把她最後一點奢求都打破了。「唉，真是搞不懂，為甚麼像秋名小姐這樣聰明的人也會被高野那種人欺騙。」

「甚麼叫『那種人』，你懂甚麼？」岩瀨愛子緊皺著眉，語氣不自覺帶著怒氣。

先是莫名其妙地被人每天用短訊轟炸，接著有一大堆所謂的「偶遇」，然後還開始出現各式各樣流言，如今，這傢伙竟敢在她面前指責那孩子？！

「嗚哇，生氣了？」灰谷佯裝嚇一跳，臉上仍是一副輕鬆的樣子。「秋名小姐真是喜歡那傢伙，但你知道他在Earth工作的情況嗎？」

「這種事需要問嗎？無論是甚麼，他只要下定決心，就可以將事情做得很完美。」她很久以前就知道，高野是個很聰明的孩子，所以她也沒有擔心過他學業或工作上的問題，至於其他方面……一言難盡。

「是啊，明明是同期進入公司，他一上場就能把Earth搞得有聲有色，名氣還是直追Jack緊緊不放。」灰谷似乎也十分懷念以前工作的日子：「那時候大概是Earth最輝煌的時間吧。」

那不是很好嗎？岩瀨愛子有些不解地看著仍在自顧自說話的灰谷：「在工作上，我們倆老是被上司拿來作比較呢，雖然我是完全比不上就對了。不過，那些日子真的讓人很開心啊。」

「聽起來相處很融洽。」因為高野從事漫畫行業的事，岩瀨愛子跟他鬧了一次別扭，到後來她也覺得不好意思去問，因此如今能由別人口中聽到對高野的好評價，她也不由得高興起來。

「是啊，工作的時候我真的覺得兩人很合。」灰谷臉上此刻露出的笑容，讓岩瀨愛子似乎對他不怎麼討厭起來。

若果真是這樣的話，政宗為甚麼辭職？抱著這個疑問的岩瀨愛子沒有選擇搭話。

「但是，他搶走了我的戀人。」灰谷的笑容依舊，可是語氣變得陰冷。

……

——「現在看來，明明身邊已經有了這樣可愛的女孩子，居然還去招惹他人，不是很差勁嗎？」

——「不只這個，他還答應了同部門的女員工的追求，弄得Earth的風氣非常差。這樣一腳踏幾船的傢伙，秋名小姐為甚麼還不趕緊甩了他？」

看著手機屏幕裡斗大的「政宗」兩字，岩瀨愛子放在「撥號」按鈕上的指尖遲遲沒有動作。現在，她似乎明白了為甚麼高野會倉促離開集談社的理由，既然他沒有跟她坦白，想必這件事就連橫澤也不知道吧。

岩瀨愛子閉上雙眸，合上手機後便將其握在右手中，身體直直地攤在床上，未幾，她扭頭望向右手，嘴角揚起一抹無可奈何的笑容。

「真是的，淨會給人添麻煩的傢伙。」

*  
今天又到了交原稿的日子，岩瀨愛子準備好一切後就從公寓出發，前往集談社附近的餐廳。到步的時候，她看到了服部明明已待在平日座位上，卻是一副匆忙不安的樣子。

「午安，服部先生。」岩瀨愛子走近對方打了聲招呼。

「啊、午安，秋名小姐。」服部彷彿一直沒有留意到她的到步，直到聽到她的問安才回過神來。「抱歉，我們趕緊開始商討吧。」

「服部先生，今天只是交原稿而已。」岩瀨愛子有些詫異地看著服部，她也是第一次看到對方於工作中心不在焉。

「是、是嗎？」服部一臉尷尬：「可能是快要面對連載會議，我有點擔心亞城木君他們。」

明顯是在說謊，岩瀨愛子看著眼睛不斷閃躲自己的服部，決定開口試探：「服部先生，你覺得『戀愛』……」

「咳咳、咳咳！」看著瞬間被茶水嗆到的服部，岩瀨愛子大概猜測到事情的起因。「秋名小姐，你的附近一定有很多同年且優秀的男生，所以……」

「——『戀愛篇』的內容應該在甚麼時候推出，這是我的原話。」岩瀨愛子補充後，成功地看到了服部困窘的神情。「看來，我在不知情中給服部先生帶來不少麻煩。」

「不是，這並不是秋名小姐的問題。」服部看著紫髮女生直直望向自己，支支吾吾了一陣，決定將事情的緣由都說出來。

聽著服部的話，岩瀨愛子的紫眸一點一點地冷下去：「……所以對方向你打探我的事時，看到那些參考書而誤會我倆的關係？」她沒想到之前的書居然惹出這禍來，更沒想到灰谷這個人居然把事情做到這個地步。

「那、那個，秋名小姐？」服部看著不自覺氣場全開的岩瀨愛子，不禁咽了下口水，他忽然覺得，第一次跟岩瀨愛子的交談時，對方其實已經是相當客氣。

「服部先生先去忙吧，這件事我會給你一個交代。」說畢，岩瀨愛子呼出一口氣，讓自己維持著平靜的情緒。

「不用了，又不是秋名小姐的錯。」服部擺了擺手，似乎仍然受到灰谷的影響，他慌亂地看了看四周。「那麼我先去見新妻君，再見。」

待服部真的離開以後，岩瀨愛子勾起杯耳噙了口黑咖啡，讓其在口腔中散發著特有的濃郁馥香，她輕柔地放下杯子後紫眸也跟著合上一會兒，再度睜開時就只餘下了徹骨冷意。

——很好，非常好，我還以為再也不會感受到這種怒火中燒的滋味。

***

「請跟服部先生謝罪。」看到對面出現熟悉的人影後，岩瀨愛子神色嚴厲地道，目光的冷意亦是不加掩飾表露而出。

在這空曠無人的地方中，她的聲音毫無阻礙地傳到正往這邊施然走來的灰谷耳中，但灰谷彷彿沒有聽見，依然露出燦爛的笑臉向岩瀨愛子走近。

「秋名小姐真是太傷我心了。」直到岩瀨愛子不足兩尺，他才低頭俯視女生輕描淡寫地道。「難得你打電話約我，我可是拋下工作過來找你，沒想到你不單對我怒目相向，居然要我向別的男人道歉。」

把週遭毫無關係的人牽扯到這件事裡，他還有道理了。岩瀨愛子不動聲色拉寬距離，兩眉皺得更緊：「您明知道服部先生跟我只是責編和作家的關係而已，為甚麼拉他蹚入這渾水？」

「不是有句話叫『不怕一萬，只怕萬一』嗎？」灰谷露出不在乎地表情：「你可是我喜歡的人啊，怎麼可以被人搶走呢？」

「第一，我不是您的所有物，不存在『搶走』的問題。第二，請恕我再次重覆『我不喜歡您』這句話。」岩瀨愛子看著男人的笑臉，心中怒氣節節上升。

「別這樣冷冰冰地看著我，我怕喜歡的人又被搶走有甚麼錯？」灰谷那對與髮色相近的眼眸凝視著女生，裡面全無笑意。「這全都是高野的錯。」

岩瀨愛子皮笑肉不笑地說：「呵呵，您真會說笑。」其他的先不說，光講高野那傢伙的臉有多吸引人，她也是有深切的了解。「自己魅力不夠讓戀人移情別戀，還能把責任推給其他人。」

「哎呀，我都忘了說。」灰谷一手握拳砸向另一手，一副彷彿想起重要的事的樣子道：「我那位戀人可是男的唷。」

「所以？」岩瀨愛子依然是維持著笑臉，只是眼底明顯閃過一絲嘲弄。她連男男活春宮的現場版都看過了，有甚麼可怕的？

灰谷訝異地望著岩瀨愛子的表現，沒想到面前的人比他想像中還要難搞，他眼底多了幾分笑意：「秋名小姐的心真是寬宏，就是不知道其他人有沒有這樣大量了。」

她心裡猛然一震，自己是對同性戀並不在意，但日本仍非一個風氣開放的社會，再說耽美與「同性戀」是截然不同的事，如果再加上生活不檢點、亂搞男女關係的說法……

岩瀨愛子笑意盡消，雙唇緊抿，冷峻的紫眸盯著灰谷：「你想怎樣？」

「服部先生工作被打亂了，只要去道個歉很快就能一了百了；可是高野嘛……嘖嘖，事情就不簡單囉。」灰谷的眸子瞇了起來，漫不輕心地說。

「說人話。」瞇起的紫眸緊瞪著灰谷不放。

「真是粗暴直接。」灰谷不禁笑出聲來，眼睛先是放肆地由上而下看著岩瀨愛子的身材，繼而停留在對方精緻的五官。「我的目的你不是早就知道了嗎？」

被這樣露骨的眼神打量著全身，就算她再遲鈍也明白對方用意，岩瀨愛子的臉已經覆上一層冰霜：「對於用下半身思考的人，我這種愚人理解不了。」

再者，就之前他所做所說的事來看，絕對不僅是為了讓自己成為他的女朋友，以他複雜迂迴的方式，他必定另、不，是「還‧有‧所‧求」。

「別把我當作那些只是覬覦秋名小姐的美貌的人嘛，我是真的希望你跟我交往。」灰谷一臉不滿地說。「也是真的用腦袋好好地思考了各種各樣的事，才會採取這樣的舉動。」

「那還真是令人憐憫，你的所作所為完全曝露了你的腦袋缺陷。」岩瀨愛子極為客氣地說。有病就別棄療啊，你是從哪間醫院跑出來的神經病？！

「能夠認識到你有這樣的一面，我真的非常非常高興。」灰谷的嘴角的弧度變得更大：「但你決定要這樣對我嗎？高野……」

「有甚麼要求就直接說出來，別拐彎抹角。」可惡，所以她才不想露出任何被人抓到軟肋的機會！

「你性格直率、有話直說的這一點，我也很中意。」性格直不直率她不肯定，但對於灰谷這傢伙，若不是不能輕舉妄動，按照她平日脾性，直接揍對方一拳可沒甚麼值得猶豫之處。

「果然啊，還是讓你打從心底喜歡上我，成為我的戀人比較好。」灰谷摩挲著下巴，似乎正在深思。「那麼還是換回一開始的目的，請你成為我的負責作者，在Earth連載漫畫吧。」

岩瀨愛子於胸前交叉著雙手，《+NATURAL》是不可能現在結束，在Earth開新坑連載只會讓她顧此失彼：「你若是想把Earth的業績拉垮，我沒甚麼意見。」

「秋名愛子不能的話，讓筒隱司來不就好了？」灰谷歪了下頭，笑瞇瞇地說。

……看來露餡了。岩瀨愛子皺起眉，就算她那時故意不開口說話，似乎仍是在無意間暴露了自己身份。

「你好像不怎麼意外哦？」這下，灰谷望向她的雙眼充滿好奇，完全沒有一絲虛偽。

「重要麼？」就算這樣是仰視著對方，岩瀨愛子仍然沒有絲毫處於下風的表現，木槿紫的眸子是一片淡然。

實話說，灰谷既然能為了逼她加入Earth而把事情做到這個地步，如果連筒隱司的事都不知道才叫令人意外。

「當然是一點都不重要。」灰谷開懷大笑，棕紅的眸子閃爍著驚嘆和滿意。「那麼你的選擇是？」

「若果他受到半點影響的話……」岩瀨愛子暗暗緊攥著手臂，雙眼透出的目光利若刀刃。

「放心吧，高野他能在丸川那邊好好地工作的。」灰谷輕笑，俯身在她耳邊低語：「前提是他不知道我們倆的事。」

「筒隱司因為《CLANNAD》的動畫製作重燃鬥志，決定復出。」岩瀨愛子沒有迎面看著對方，只有眼珠轉動瞄向男人一張掩不住笑臉一下後，逕自離開這地。

「收到。」灰谷帶著玩世不恭的聲音向著女生的背影喊道。

*  
這幾天的事情令到岩瀨愛子身心疲憊不堪，儘管已經處理好《+NATURAL》、大學的課業和兼職的補習工作，她依然覺得力不從心，於是便於補習社關門前，藉著「課業繁重」為由向負責人請辭，對方亦只能夠惋惜人才的離去，沒法作出挽留。

即便如此，岩瀨愛子要忙碌的事情，不過是由補習老師轉作為連載另一漫畫，工作量是不減反增，想到這點，岩瀨愛子只想將未來在Earth擔任自己的責任編輯千刀萬剮。

沒錯，她是可以像自己之前對灰谷所說的，選擇將重心都放在Jack連載的《+NATURAL》，忽視在Earth連續的作品，但是，她不可能這樣做，不是因為怕灰谷以此威脅自己，而是身為一名作家，她無論如何都不允許自己拿作品來冒險。

結果就是她都快把自己弄得半死，還得在放寒假的時間熬夜寫稿，她口中叼著一根煙，一手握筆繼續寫，一手把頭髮亂抓成一鳥窩狀。

不過灰谷所言屬實的話，就他在工作方面來言，能讓上司將他和高野拿來作對比的話，他的實力的確是不容忽視，她對照著以前的《無名信》文稿，一邊將內容抄下同時，也一點一點地把它寫得更好。

嗯？你們沒看錯，她準備以「筒隱司」身份向Earth投稿的是《無名信》，那篇她只寫了十多章就中道而廢掉的恐怖懸疑小說，而提出這個主意的人，正是她那位責(債)編(主)，灰谷新。

***

「我就說了，他們倆一定不會有事的！」一接聽電話，見吉激動的聲音就在耳邊響起。「太好了，岩瀨！」

揉了揉有些刺痛的耳朵，岩瀨愛子的語氣倒是沒有絲毫不滿：「我也收到消息了，恭喜再次連載。對了，雖然我已經把結果告訴亞豆，但還是讓真城君親口再說一次吧。」

「沒錯！」見吉心情仍然是興高采烈。「美保也一定想親耳聽到真城的話。」

「那我先掛……」

見吉倏地插話，有些細細碎碎的的雜音同時傳來。「——等等，我把手機按了擴音，岩瀨你現在說的話這邊的人都得聽到哦！」

——高木香耶，你真夠狠！

「真城君和高木君，恭喜你們這次再度成功連載。」岩瀨愛子一開始的嘆氣聲讓見吉以外的人都懵了，直到聽到她的祝賀後，真城和高木才反應過來。

「謝、謝謝你，岩瀨。」真城有些結結巴巴地回答，而高木則明顯是慢了一拍。「是啊、謝謝。」

「就這個反應，看來香耶你還是沒把話說出來。」岩瀨愛子無奈地道。「乾脆我現在說吧，中三那些話和後來的動物園相遇都是試探，請不要再在意了。」

「咦？這甚……嘟——」高木還想多問一句時，岩瀨愛子已經掛掉電話了。

「總算是先了結一樁心事。」話雖如此，岩瀨愛子看著螢幕上結束通訊，眉頭只鬆開了片刻又皺起，因為又有下一個電話打來，她頓了會還是接通電話。

「聖誕快樂！」未幾，灰谷的聲音就由電話傳出來。

「聽到您的聲音一點都不快樂。」岩瀨愛子淡然回道，她看著滿桌的紅豆包和它的包裝袋，覺得今晚真的一點也快樂不起來。

「又這麼冷淡地叫『您(あなた)』了，明明我都故意在平安夜跟你祝賀，免得打擾你跟高野在正日恩恩愛愛。」灰谷惆悵地道。

不消一會，他的語氣變得歡快起來：「不過，只有想到你其實是在講『親愛的(あなた)』，我就覺得很開心呢。」

「請不要說這種讓人食慾全消的話。再說，您不過是想藉亞城木夢葉成功連載的日子，向本應心情愉快的我打聽消息罷了。」

「欵，露餡了？」灰谷依舊是那種輕佻的語氣。「真是一點不可愛啊，筒隱醬(つつかくし ちゃん)。」

六個音節他讀起來不煩，她聽到也煩，但她不會把這番話說出口，因為如果會換來更噁心的稱呼，她情願保持現狀。

「如果沒事的話，我要工作了。」岩瀨愛子不想跟他虛與委蛇，只想盡快完成手頭上的原稿。

「如果是這樣，那就沒辦法囉。」前半段的話一如概往貫徹了灰谷的風格，但後面的話聽起來倒是像一位稱職的責編：「只是漫畫雖然重要，但身為老師的筒隱醬倒下的話，可就一點意義也沒有。」

「謝謝忠告。」

*  
就在岩瀨愛子快寫到了《無名信》的第三章尾聲時，服部的電話打了過來。儘管納悶著「今天到底為何這麼多電話」，她還是將手中的筆放下接聽來電。

「怎麼了，服部先生？」岩瀨愛子語氣充滿疑惑，因為服部今天已經給她打過一次，如今隔了不久又再打來，讓她多了份不知何處而來的不安。

「《+NATURAL》換了責編，對象是港浦先生？」聽畢後，岩瀨愛子有種想要扶額的衝動：現在開始就要她面對陌生的責編、重新適應，偏偏還碰上她開新坑的時候。

雖然自己感到不安，但她還是由衷為對方感到高興，畢竟服部先生跟亞城木夢葉感情要好，這對他來言是好事：「我明白了，感謝您一直以來的照顧。」

只是更換責編的決定，或多或少是跟灰谷的出現有關吧，岩瀨愛子的眸子悄然瞇了起來，流露出些許不善。

「嗯，想借我之前的原稿給亞城木君他們參考？當然可以，之前也說過，假如這能對他們有所幫助的話，就不用客氣了。」哪怕是得到對方成功連載的消息，但岩瀨愛子對那件事還是多少有些介懷，所以當她聽到服部的請求後，很乾脆就答應下來。

「如果可以的話，麻煩服部先生替我向兩人傳遞一句話。」她看著窗外的無垠的星空，語氣不自覺地變得柔和。

「……『你們兩個，絕對不能辜負亞豆和香耶。』」說畢，服部有些不解地看對面的真城和高木，而兩人相視而笑，回望服部的眼神滿是堅定：「そんなの当たり前のことだ(這不是理所當然的嗎)！」

*  
「……這邊就交給你了，港浦！」服部向那位身材較矮胖的編輯交代了《+NATURAL》的工作後，便跟岩瀨愛子和對方道別了。

「那麼，我們開始商討會吧！」港浦將稿子疊齊，說話中氣十足。

岩瀨愛子沒有開口，反是暗暗觀察這位較服部年輕的編輯，這話由她來說可能很詭異，但港浦明顯充滿了年輕人的朝氣和幹勁，而且年紀似乎跟高野和橫澤相若這點，都讓她有些放心。

「對了，雖然是工作，但能和秋名小姐這樣漂亮的女生一起商討真是件愉快的事呢！」看著岩瀨愛子，港浦臉上泛起紅暈，傻兮兮地說著。

……雖然說是他的表現是政宗和阿橫這個年紀該有的反應，但真是沒對比就沒傷害，岩瀨愛子蹙眉：「是港浦先生吧？」

「是的，秋名小姐？」港浦依然是一副愣頭愣腦的模樣。

「醜話說在前頭，我極度討厭有任何有關我這張臉的評語，不論好壞。」岩瀨愛子抿了一口咖啡，語氣冷淡。「因為這是初犯，所以我不打算說甚麼，但請您往後的日子務‧必‧記‧住。」

「……了、了解！」港浦立即石化，同時他也被紫髮女生的話嚇得冒出一身冷汗。

「那麼開始商討會吧，港浦先生。」儘管岩瀨愛子也覺得初次見面就把別人弄成這副模樣不太好，但對方一來就往槍口上撞，這可怪不得她吧？

……

「今天先這樣行了，港浦先生。」岩瀨愛子看了看時間，就將放下筆，平日商討用的筆記本亦收起來。

「等一下，我今天沒跟秋名小姐討論過甚麼重要的事啊！」港浦顯然心有不甘，他按著木枱想要站起來時，被岩瀨愛子的一個眼神停住了動作。

「不需太焦慮，會面時間不是只限今天，有需要的話我們能夠再次約見對方。」岩瀨愛子看著港浦平靜地道。「現在首要的事，是慢慢熟習雙方的工作模式。」

「抱歉秋名小姐，我可能……」港浦重新坐了下來，尷尬地搔了搔頭。

「服部先生和亞城木君知根知底，而我們今天才第一次見面，今天能夠這樣已經可以了。」

她忽然想起了最開始跟東田的見面，老是擺出一臉淡然的她，實際比誰都緊張結果，最後會面時她只顧低頭寫字的時間比抬頭的還要多，到後來才慢慢有改善。

「毋庸置疑，服部先生處理作家的經驗比你更多，你現在是比不上他。但他一定是付出不少的時間才到了這個境界。」岩瀨愛子目光稍微柔和了點。「所以港浦先生毋須慌亂，一步一步來就可以了。」

「……謝謝。」港浦愣著看著眼前年紀比他還要小、卻指導著自己的女生，心裡暗暗下決心。「我一定會讓《+NATURAL》踏上比現在還要高的地位！」

不愧是年輕人，岩瀨愛子嘴角揚起了一個小弧度：「《+NATURAL》如今是第五名，請多多指教。」

***

待港浦一臉感激地向她鞠躬離開後，岩瀨愛子揮手招來侍應生收去枱上的杯子。過了一陣子，她驀地開口：「看完戲也該出來了，灰谷先生。」

岩瀨愛子話音剛落之際，餐廳內一個高大俊挺的男人便站了起來，正好跟她坐著的地方只有一牆之隔。他抬腿就往前邁步，繞過了牆走到岩瀨愛子的對面座位。

「早安，秋名小姐。」灰谷逕自拉開椅子，笑吟吟地下打招呼。

「是挺早的，請問您有何貴幹？」岩瀨愛子臉上僅有的溫和，早就在灰谷出現眼前時消失得一乾二淨。

灰谷的手肘撐在桌面，手掌托著腮，棕紅瞳仁直望著她笑道：「嚴格來說沒甚麼要做，只是想見到秋名小姐而已。」

「那真是謝謝。」岩瀨愛子淡然地接過對方的話。「既然現在見到了，請您回去。」

「喂喂，不要一來就趕我走好不好？」灰谷哭笑不得地說。「真是的，對那位圓圓矮矮的港浦君那麼友善，對高大英俊的我卻是一臉不耐煩。」

「對於抱著敬業樂業的精神跟我商討工作的人，我自然很欣賞；至於在工作時間偷跑出來的人，個人對此沒有好感。」

聞言，灰谷先是渾身一僵，接著就一臉哀怨的表情看著岩瀨愛子。

「待會請您繼續努力工作，而我就先行離去了。」岩瀨愛子無視對方，收拾好隨身物品便從座位上離開。

「工作我也快完成了，剩餘的就只是零零落落的雜項而已。」灰谷雙手舉起搭在後腦，看著岩瀨愛子的背面道。「難得秋名小姐也放假，等我工作完了就約會吧？」

「您說甚麼呢？今天可是聖誕節正日，當然是要跟重要的人一起過。」岩瀨愛子停止前進的步伐，扭頭回望灰谷的紫眸透出不可思議的神情。

灰谷棕紅色雙眼瞪大了一陣，回過神來時岩瀨愛子已經走了。他的頭向上翹起，盯著餐廳天花板喃喃自語：「……是啊，聖誕節當然跟戀人在一起。」

*  
撇去想看灰谷一臉懵逼的私心，岩瀨愛子是很認真地說出「聖誕節正日，當然是要跟重要的人一起過」這話，不過這對象可不是只有高野，橫澤跟空太也是一樣。

畢竟最近發生了這麼多的事，而且她又算是順利度過了各種的難關，所以如果沒有意外的話，她希望今年真的能跟他們一起慶祝。可惜，她怎麼也算不了灰谷的出現，並作出這一系列的事件。

難得終於二十歲成年，他們不能再自恃大人對她管東管西了，偏偏突然殺出這麼一個程咬金，害得她又要把見面的日子拉後，岩瀨愛子咬牙切齒，一臉不爽地盯著手機聯絡人列表中的「灰谷新」。

……

「你確定不是躲人躲上癮了？」

十二月二十五日，在平安夜仍然要忙得不可開交丸川書店，這天終於讓職員們正式放假，亦因如此，高野的生日也跟著順延到這個聖誕節慶祝。

沒料到的是，當一切都準備就緒，高野、橫澤，甚至連空太都收到來自岩瀨愛子的禮物時，送禮的那個人竟然臨時通知來不了，於是便出現了上述那句充滿不悅的嘲諷，而會對岩瀨愛子這樣說話的人，自然也就只有高野。

「蛤，你小子甚麼意思？」岩瀨愛子承認，她是有這麼一‧丟‧丟問題，但這次不是這個原因。「在這麼一個普天同慶、大家閑著的日子，我還得工作，你以為我願意啊？！」

「你自己計劃不周才會變成這慘樣吧！你不知道，之前你通知會來時，橫澤可是……」聽筒對面的高野語氣依然不善，說到半道，她依稀聽到橫澤有些氣急敗壞地跟高野講「你這傢伙都跟愛子胡說甚麼」。

「……」即使他們都沒有對準對話筒的位置，岩瀨愛子光憑著高野和橫澤的聲音交雜一起的情況，就能去推斷出兩人正抬著槓。

唉，真是幼稚，這樣想著的她臉上卻不自覺掛著笑容。

「喂，是愛子嗎？」聲音再次清晰起來時，岩瀨愛子聽到的是因激動仍喘著氣、但語氣卻是溫和的橫澤。

「阿橫。」岩瀨愛子喊出了對方的名字後，忽然忘記了自己本來要說的話，就這樣沉默起來。

「不用內疚了，畢竟工作很重要。」橫澤似乎猜到了她的想法，溫柔的話語就在她開不了口的時候傳入耳中，她眼神一黯，手指不由得用力抓緊手機。

「禮物我很喜歡，也很合用。對了，為甚麼你知道我有抽煙？」橫澤看著手上的打火機，有些不解地問。「我應該沒有跟你提過，政宗也沒有跟你說。」

「呃、之前我有遇到你，那時看到了。」聽到這問題，岩瀨愛子不禁乾笑，最後聲音越說越小。「哈哈……單方面。」

「蛤？！幹嘛不跟我搭話，是甚麼時候的事？」橫澤有些不滿，聲量不自主地加大。

「嗯，幾次經過便利店和BOOKS MARIMO的時候……」她尷尬地解釋：「不是你在忙，就是我在趕時間，所以就沒有上前搭話，抱歉。」

「又是工作……唉，沒辦法。」橫澤遺憾地嘆了口氣。

「對不起嘛……」阿橫真的好溫柔啊，岩瀨愛子心裡直接打滾哀叫(╥﹏╥)

女生弱弱的道歉聲在高野的公寓響起，高野一臉鄙視看著聲音的源頭，而橫澤則是眼裡載滿笑意，繼續問：「那麼現在也是工作中？」

「嗯，漫畫原作最後的檢查。」岩瀨愛子望了眼桌面上整整半寸厚的稿子，眼神滿是疲憊。

「活該。」高野的聲音冷不防加插進來。

「……宰了你啊。」岩瀨愛子清楚聽見腦裡某神經線啪地一聲又斷了。

「夠了政宗。」橫澤朝旁邊臉上寫滿「事不關己」的高野瞪了一眼後，轉而跟岩瀨愛子說：「《少年Jack》可是集談社的最有名的週刊，要幹的活很多吧？」

「嗯？還可以。」岩瀨愛子伸了個懶腰，佯裝無意問道：「說起名氣，你們覺得Earth怎麼樣？」

「Earth？高野還在那邊時名氣是挺高，不過現在已經不行。」橫澤作為營業部負責漫畫的成員，對於敵對的公司漫畫銷售的情況很是了解。「為甚麼這樣問？」

「怕是那邊邀請吧。」高野聽來散漫的聲音有種莫名的嚴肅：「你，小心那個叫『灰谷』的人，離他遠點。」

「我沒興趣到處跟人扯關係。」岩瀨愛子抓了下頭髮時，忍不住打呵欠。「朋友可是貴精不貴多。」

——對不起，我食言了。

*  
「抱歉呢，筒隱醬。」灰谷有些不好意思地笑道。「我想早點知道《無名信》的進展，並替你找到合適的人作畫。」

看著岩瀨愛子蒼白的臉龐、黑眼圈重得連鏡框都掩飾不住，一臉精神不振的模樣，灰谷不由得詫異打量：「難怪不怕別人看出呢，普通人大概都沒法將兩個畫風差得這麼遠的人聯想起來。」

「說夠了？」因為以壓低聲音的方式去說話，岩瀨愛子嗓音添了幾分沙啞。她眼皮抬起，瞄了對面明顯失了神的男人一眼後，就維持雙手抱胸的動作，繼續閉目養神。

「……對不起，我馬上開始。」隨著男人道歉的話音落下，翻動紙張的窸窣聲也愈來愈頻繁。

失去一個感官後，其他的感官跟著也放大了感受。

她能聽到手指在紙張的角落處不住摩挲，能嗅到空氣中瀰漫著咖啡的醇厚，能感受到空調的氣流吹動兩側的髮絲，身體的筋骨不自覺舒展開去，漸漸變得懶洋洋起來。

但她可不想睡著，於是她緩緩睜開雙眼，看著面前正專注讀著原稿的男人：對方的嘴唇抿著，眼珠不斷由左到右轉動著，看不出平時一絲輕佻的神態，似乎剩餘文字留在裡面。

倏地，他摩挲的動作停下，翻閱文稿的速度加快起來，完全無視了往這邊方向走來的女服務生。對方走近桌邊，才張口準備講話時，岩瀨愛子的手從懷裡伸出、在半空抬起，女服務生會意後連忙噤聲，她禮貌性地向女服務生點頭微笑，換來對方離開前一張羞紅的面容。

「……筒隱醬，下續寫好了嗎？」灰谷一臉意猶未盡地放下手中的稿子，緊緊盯著岩瀨愛子的眼睛滿是期待和讚嘆。

岩瀨愛子眼神流露出些許詫異：「沒完全改好。你確定要用？」《無名信》雖然沒有在網絡上簽約，但也算是曝光了的作品。

「當然，這麼棒的作品怎麼夠讓它埋沒掉呢？」灰谷揚起一個帶著些許邪氣的笑容。

「筒隱醬以前只是在自己的部落格發表，而如今網站都倒閉了，內容根本流不出去；再說，就算流出去也沒關係，當時不夠二十章的小說再度連載，這樣更能吸引回《無名信》原讀者和你的粉絲。」

「當然，最重要的一點，是筒隱醬現在這份作品內容有差異之餘，比起先前發佈的文章更加有趣。你知道嗎？日本可是有不少出版社，想邀請網絡作者在自己底下出版小說或漫畫，而且以累積了一定名氣的作品為最佳唷。」

只要有了這份作品，Earth一定能夠重新收復失地！灰谷眼睛散發異樣光彩，緊緊地握著手中這沓原稿，他也沒察覺到自己臉上那細長的眸子已彎成弦狀，嘴角也跟著揚起了。

「是麼？」岩瀨愛子看著對方的不由自主興奮起來的模樣，雙眼也悄然染上少許笑意。

*** 

完成交接原稿的工作後，岩瀨愛子跟灰谷在地下咖啡廳出來的時候已經很晚了，原本還有寥寥幾人的街道已經變得寂靜蕭條，只剩下一些聖誕裝飾燈泡發出微弱的光芒。

「唉，已經都十點多。對不起啊，筒隱醬，打擾了你跟高野的甜蜜時光。」灰谷單手提著背包，對著身旁的岩瀨愛子說道。

兩手插著口袋的岩瀨愛子只是用眼睛的餘光看著灰谷，沒有搭腔。

灰谷好像已經習以為常，倒是自娛自樂地說著話：「不過真的，穿衣風格相似，戴上眼鏡就加更像，筒隱醬這個樣子活脫脫就是小一號的高野呢！」

「我買的。」岩瀨愛子驀然開口講話，灰谷停下步伐，眼睛露出摸不著頭腦的神情，見狀她也停下來，沒有向前繼續走。「他的衣服。」

她不想向灰谷透露多餘的信息，給對方機會打探到其他事情，但她不介意讓他知道某些的事，在欣賞一下他有趣的反應之餘，也乘機安慰一下她被迫爽約而受創的心靈。

果不其然，灰谷的瞳孔迅即縮小，咧起的笑容完全僵住了。

灰谷看著身旁那張淡然的臉孔上面一對清冷的紫眸，裡頭的是明晃晃笑意，他語氣有些生硬：「……是嗎？筒隱醬真是賢慧。」

滿足了，嘴角微揚的岩瀨愛子由口袋抽出手，托了托有些下滑的眼鏡：「謝了。」

之後岩瀨愛子和灰谷兩人之間的空氣便凝結起來，就在她以為能夠保持著這種相安無事的氛圍走到車站分開時，灰谷突然煩躁大叫：「可惡！我也想要個可愛又賢慧的戀人啊啊——」

神經病發作？岩瀨愛子有些慶幸地看著了無一人四周，最後她看著莫名沮喪起來的灰谷，決定當一回好心人：「藥不能停啊，灰谷先生。」

「……筒隱醬，我沒有病哦。」垂下頭的灰谷轉向岩瀨愛子，聲音變得陰沉起來。

「那真糟糕，快點看醫生吧。」岩瀨愛子眨了眨眼，似乎有些憐憫道：「務必要正視病情哦。」

*  
「我來介紹吧，這位是在Jack連載過《Hideout Door》的中井巧朗先生，別看他現在這樣子，他在很多有名氣的作家工作過並大獲好評，可是說是經驗豐富的畫師呢！」灰谷面向岩瀨愛子介紹道。

在灰谷身旁不遠處坐著的一名肥胖的中年男人緊張地挺直了身板，在灰谷說完後就朝岩瀨愛子躬身：「初次見面，我是中井巧朗，雖然我曾經一度放棄漫畫，但是這次我一定會全力以赴，畫出完美的作品！」

「筒隱司，多多指教。」看著那位叫中井的男人一臉感激地看著灰谷，岩瀨愛子微瞇雙眼，審視地望著灰谷。

這傢伙，大概是利用了中井想要「成為有名的漫畫家夢想」的心態，才讓一度決定放棄漫畫的他重回集談社吧。

她重新回望中井，語氣冷淡：「這裡是Earth，不是Jack。」如果他是想要在Jack連載，最好認清狀況。

「我明白。我也不怕跟老師說，我到現在還是想要回到Jack，但是……」中井的眼睛瞪大雙眼，認真地說：「我要以Earth賺到名氣，再堂堂正正地回到Jack繼續我漫畫家的夢！」

「好，那就先預祝您凱旋了。」

岩瀨愛子沒理會面前體形肥胖的男人意外且感動的神情，反是向灰谷說道：「既是長期合作，那就需清楚交代了。」

*  
「新年快樂，岩瀨小姐。」蒼樹紅看著岩瀨愛子的身影，有些高興地走來打招呼，岩瀨愛子回以一個淺笑，但在蒼樹紅湊近耳邊說「你那樣做果然是故意的」時，看向對方的眼神就帶著有些訝異。

最後，岩瀨愛子露出無奈的神情道：「青木學姐觀察很敏銳呢，不過那時候真是抱歉。」

蒼樹紅捂著嘴輕笑，只是露出淡金的眼眸：「福田組的大家知道因由後都一臉驚異，還很生氣地說『居然被人這樣耍了一頓』。」

所以比其他人要早知道真相的學姐，你這樣子真的好嗎？看到學姐的笑跟亞豆的笑有重疊跡象的岩瀨愛子，無語地暗想。

「不過亞城木老師和福田老師都來不了，真是可惜。」蒼樹紅環視四周，最後也只發現了福田組僅存平丸一也和新妻英二在場。「岩瀨小姐今天有見過在成人式見過亞城木老師嗎？」

「我沒去。」岩瀨愛子輕輕搖頭。「香耶說真城君仍在忙著，所以似乎只有她跟高木君有到場。」

現在事情終於叫作告一段落，岩瀨愛子也不想再跟其他編輯周旋，但是看著對面蠢蠢欲動著的編輯群，她與走到了福田組那邊的蒼樹紅分別後，忍住想要逃走的欲望迎上編輯群。

「你好秋名小姐，我是……」

唉，又來了。

聽到他們相似的內容，岩瀨愛子這幾天沒有睡好的腦袋仍有些發漲，在她想要不要借尿遁逃去時，一把熟悉的嗓音響起：「喲，又見面了秋名小姐。」

「晚上好，灰谷先生。」看著灰谷的笑臉，岩瀨愛子皺了皺眉。「請問有事嗎？」

「如果是指邀請秋名小姐來Earth的話，因為我們已經請到一位隱退已久的大作家，所以就不跟其他的編輯搶了。」看著其他圍著的編輯識趣離開，灰谷的笑容顯得更燦爛。「但就個人而話，我可是很掛念你呢。」

「承蒙灰谷先生的厚愛了。」嘖，其他人是走了，但惹來一個更大的麻煩，岩瀨愛子不動聲色地挪開腳步。

「別這樣急離開嘛，秋名小姐。」灰谷故意繼續跟著岩瀨愛子。「我這麼大膽地表達愛意了，你就不考慮我一下嗎？」

「我不覺得有考慮的必要。」注意到Jack編輯們在附近，岩瀨愛子紫眸露出不耐煩的神情。

「不喜歡也沒關係，說不定試著試著就會有好感。」灰谷彷彿沒有注意到他人的目光慢慢集中在自己和岩瀨愛子身上，依然死心不息地道。

「對了，不如你說你喜歡的類型吧？」灰谷想了想，決定先由這一點入手。

「喜歡的類型我沒必要告訴您。」岩瀨愛子嘆了口氣，乾脆直視對方，把藏在心裡已久的話說了出來：「但是，灰谷先生是我討厭的類型，沒有之一。」

「……」這是聽到岩瀨愛子那番發言後石化掉的圍觀群眾。

「秋名小姐，這句話真的很傷人哦。」灰谷上揚的嘴角垮了下來，一臉受打擊地看著岩瀨愛子。

不過岩瀨愛子依舊冷漠地看著他：「那還真是抱歉。」

「可我不會放……咦，總編要找我？」灰谷還想說甚麼時，他注意到遠處走來的上司，於是只好哀嘆：「那麼下次再見吧，秋名小姐。」

是再也不見啊混帳，岩瀨愛子看到灰谷的背影徹底消失在人群後，轉頭就看到做出有如雜耍動作般的新妻：「新年快樂，新妻老師。」

「新年快樂，秋名老師。」可能是因為頭頂著餐碟和雙手都有東西，新妻的動作沒有如平日一樣誇張(岩瀨愛子吐槽：雜耍已經夠誇張了)：「接下來也請你多多指教。」

「彼此彼此。」岩瀨愛子點頭回應，當她要回頭望去蒼樹紅的方向時，對方似乎因平丸一也的話而臉色下沉。

……好像錯過了些甚麼，看著蒼樹紅走過來的岩瀨愛子只是在心裡暗忖，小心地沒讓自己流露任何好奇的神色。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 個人覺得小野寺還是有點小公子脾氣  
> 當然可能是因為十年前高野的不擅言詞，外加小野寺本身仍對戀情的內心不安誘發分手烏龍，結果小野寺現在真的怕受傷，變成太別扭  
> 看著心累¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

***

——【我看見他了】

上星期，岩瀨愛子從高野那裡得到這條短訊後，滿腦子就剩下這句話，不，這樣說亦有不妥，因為那些她以為會忘掉零碎的記憶，開始從腦海湧現，不斷提醒著自己，命運的齒輪已經轉動。

茫然地看著書架各自添上好幾本的《+NATURAL》和《無名信》單行本一會，岩瀨愛子才恍然大悟起來，原來她已經不知不覺地當了三年多的漫畫原作家。

再過幾個月，她也該以東應大學畢業生踏進社會，正式成為全職漫畫家，說不定還有空餘的時間跟那位即將談婚論嫁的高中學姐、水島晴子來一次久違的見面。

到那個時候，水島可能扯著她喋喋不休地說一堆不知是抱怨還是秀恩愛的事情，然後又會被對方乘機關心一下自己私生活，不過一說到這種事，她只要隨便一句「橋本學長最近棒球……」之類的東西就可以唬弄過去了。

想到自己之前暗地取笑服部的那一幕，岩瀨愛子嘴角忍不住向上揚起，如今看來，注孤生的名額中肯定是有她的份。

——但這沒甚麼不好的，只要能這樣平平穩穩度過這一生，已經很好了。

只是……「我唯一想要祈求的，就只有那個人能夠得到真正的幸福。」

就算她往後的日子只有崎嶇曲折的路都沒關係，也就只有這個願望，請祢一定、一定要實現。

*  
「真的不用，再這樣說下去我就要到凌晨才能睡了。」岩瀨愛子感覺到橫澤準備嘮叨起來，於是決定適時地打斷對方的話。

「咦，都已經這個時候了？！」橫澤愕然地看著時鐘顯示時間超過十一時半後，急忙地道歉。「抱歉，不過你要記得，畢業的時候要……」

「——現在十一月而已。」岩瀨愛子啼笑皆非回道：「阿橫也太早提醒吧。」

「沒辦法，我們又去不了你的畢業典禮，請客的話你剛才也在推三阻四。」橫澤語氣也夾著不滿。「說起請客，你今年會來跟政宗慶祝嗎？」

「個人來言我是很想去，但身為全年無休的作家……對不起。」即使是橫澤主動邀約，但岩瀨愛子考慮到工作的情況，亦不得不再次選擇拒絕。

「又是不行嗎……」聽到同樣的回應，橫澤也不感到意外，只是話裡除了感覺到與前兩次一樣的失落外，還有一種她從沒有感受到的執著。

明知道會得到最不想知道的回應，偏偏岩瀨愛子彷彿是受蠱惑地問：「怎麼了？」

「唉，其實我也知道今年應該不會那麼順利。只是我在想，如果愛子會來的話，政宗應該就不會跟小野……」

橫澤喃喃了一陣子，像是突然回神過來，將話硬生生地截斷了。「——抱歉，當我沒講吧。」

這件事跟愛子無關，他不應該把她牽扯到裡面，橫澤無比慶幸自己能及時清醒起來，沒把話全都說出口：「愛子也該休息，下次再聊吧。」

隔了一會，岩瀨愛子才道：「……明明每天東奔西跑的你更需要休息。比起我跟政宗，阿橫更要花些時間照顧自己才對。」

事到如今，她還是只能將話婉轉地說出來，但她知道，對方不會明白自己到底講甚麼。

這樣的她，根本不值得被他這麼溫柔地對待。

*  
待岩瀨愛子從中井的工作室出來後，外面的涼風颼颼讓她忍不住瑟縮一下。

「筒隱醬，你這樣穿可不行啊。」跟隨著岩瀨愛子步伐離開的灰谷，看到女生單薄的身體時不禁脫口而出。「現在已經是十一月了。」

岩瀨愛子身體沒那麼羸弱，只是室內外的溫差讓她一時半刻適應不過來：「才十一月，就非得跟你一樣包得跟隻粽子似的？」

「欸——原來你把我當粽子，是想要吃了我嗎？」灰谷露出一副難為情的樣子，瞇起雙眸卻是充滿愉悅。

這種調戲般的回應並沒有讓岩瀨愛子露出厭惡的神情，她反而是平靜回首道：「不，我想說是已經過期快半年，該扔了。」

「……你的發言還是一如概往的過分。」灰谷回復平來的神情，語氣帶著一種「又被擊倒」的挫折感。

「謬贊了。」岩瀨愛子毫不客氣地收下了對方的誇獎。

自從那次直接表明身份後，岩瀨愛子就察覺了工作以外時間，只要灰谷閑著沒事，便想在她身上挖一些高野的事蹟，於是她就乾脆對方說這種不著調的話時，完全不留情地回嘴。

在不會洩露任何情報前提下，岩瀨愛子沒丁點罪惡感地將生活上的不快以這種方式解決，因為自己十居其九的不快都是因為那傢伙而起。

走到半途時，灰谷倏地開口邀請道：「還有不到一個月就聖誕節了，今年還有連假，筒隱醬要不要跟我吃頓飯？」

「拒絕。」從對方口中聽到聖誕節這個詞，讓岩瀨愛子不由得想起了幾天前跟橫澤的通話，她垂下眼簾片刻，很快讓自己回復平日狀態。 

「為甚麼，只是從這麼難得的假期抽一日而已？」灰谷繼續堅持不懈地邀約。「就算是去高野那邊，你其他日子也有空吧？」

「對於職業漫畫家來言，假期這東西是不存在的。」岩瀨愛子乾脆把敬業樂業的漫畫家精神發揮得淋漓盡致，反正聖誕假期她哪兒不打算去。

「就連中井先生都跟Jack的平丸先生突然都成了忘年交，偶然去平丸家聚會，筒隱醬這樣死宅的模樣是不行哦。」灰谷苦口婆心地勸說。

這傢伙哪裡那麼多廢話，岩瀨愛子蹙眉：「這跟你無關。」

「有關啊，因為我喜歡你。」灰谷很自然地說出表白的話，不過對於岩瀨愛子一點作用都沒有，原因亦很簡單——只要逮到機會，灰谷就不會放棄任何一個表白的時機。

「要不你先問問手機裡面的戀人先生，看他反應怎樣再說。」岩瀨愛子淡淡地回應。

之所以會這樣講，是因為「無名信事件」的元兇就是灰谷的前男友。

據悉是盂蘭節那天，岩瀨愛子跟灰谷的互動引起了對方不安，加上灰谷本來就是那種花花公子的態度，讓對方愈發不安起來，因此決定借「筒隱司」身份隱秘的問題，出言散播有關流言打擊岩瀨愛子、和報復灰谷不檢點的行為，最後兩人分手了，不過過程似乎沒那麼簡單。

岩瀨愛子不清楚事情來龍去脈，反正就是「我只是跟你玩玩而已，大家你情我願」的之類感情瓜葛，而她也沒興趣去八卦這些事。

幸好《無名信》在這一事件中影響不大，並連帶著作家們(中井和筒隱司)名氣提高，否則即使對中井不公平，岩瀨愛子亦會決定中止連載。

所以當灰谷簡明扼要向岩瀨愛子解釋事情真相時，岩瀨愛子只是淡淡地回了「恭喜你明白了公私分明的真諦」，成功地讓這位責編無語凝噎。

灰谷故意曲解岩瀨愛子的話：「這樣說，如果他同意了你就會跟我吃飯嗎？」

「那我只好另找藉口推掉。」

看著不遠處的便利店，岩瀨愛子忽地覺得有些口乾舌燥，家裡的煙好像已所剩無幾，她也該準備入貨了。

***

「岩瀨/愛子，好久不見。」甫踏入吉木的餐廳，兩位老闆就先後跟她打了招呼，吉木太太亦帶她到店內的位置坐下。

「日子過得真快，當初才初中畢業的小女孩，現在都快大學畢業了。最近工作忙不忙？」

「還好吧。」岩瀨愛子朝吉木太太微微一笑。

習慣性地環視這個陪伴她度過初中歲月的地方，她注意到餐廳多掛了幾幅孩子的照片，有穿著幼兒園校服入學禮、有穿著動物服飾的生日派對、也有吉木一家的全家福，唯一的相同之處，就是全部相片都一有位笑容羞澀的女孩子。

女孩子留著齊耳的茶髮，嘴角泛起小小的梨渦，可愛的模樣讓岩瀨愛子不由得問道：「這孩子的名字是？」

「未柚，吉木未柚，今年三歲半。」吉木太太露出自豪的笑容，凝望著相中女孩的目光溫柔似水，彷彿正隔著玻璃輕撫對方軟軟的臉蛋。「很可愛吧。」

「當然，我們家未柚可是位小天使呢。」吉木老闆驕傲地拿起掛著的其中一個相架，啵地親了一下相中的人兒。

看著一人自顧自散發母性光輝，一人進入傻爸爸狀態的吉木夫妻，岩瀨愛子忍不住輕笑起來：「看來女兒交了男友的時候，吉木老闆應該又要哭了。」

「我絕對不會把未柚嫁出去！」吉木老闆握拳，一臉堅定地說：「敢對我家未柚有非分之想的傢伙，看我打不打斷他的狗腿！」

這時水島剛好推門而入，看到吉木老闆的動作時司空見慣繞了過去，來到岩瀨愛子和吉木太太面前：「吉木老闆又開始啦？」

「晴子學姐好像已經習慣了。」岩瀨愛子看著坐到自己身旁的女生，對方金色的長髮沒有像以前一樣束成單馬尾，而是盤在後腦系成髮髻，比起少女時期的模樣，如今的水島看來已經是位充滿韻味的女人。

「每次來到會出現的鬧劇。」水島誇張地嘆了口氣，兩邊耳垂釘著銀色小太陽。「再過幾年，未柚醬一定會嫌棄這種女兒控爸爸。」

「哈哈，晴子很在行哦。」吉木太太不禁開口調侃這位即將成為人妻的女人。「就是不知道啟太君會不會跟我家那位傻爸爸一個樣。」

「誰知道？不過播放《CLANNAD》後續的時候，他哭得比我還誇張。」水島下頜向吉木老闆一揚：「老闆有嗎？」

「怎麼可能沒有，未柚都被他嚇壞了。」吉木太太噗地笑了起來，瞇起的雙眼卻有些濕潤。「那時我在想，如果我不在的話他會變成怎樣，結果一這樣想，就發現自己完全不能丟下那個笨蛋不管。」

水島嘴角揚起的弧度跟以前一樣，但似是失去往日的燦爛，她環望著店內的裝潢，最後雙眼停留在櫃台的位子，沉默了會才開口：「老闆娘，你覺得現在幸福嗎？」

岩瀨愛子記得，那是橋本和水島上班時常待著的位置。

當餐廳的客人不多時，橋本就會在那邊笑著聆聽水島說話，待水島要求對方開口時，橋本就會結結巴巴，結果他好不容易找到個話題時，水島就要去招待客人了。

「幸福麼……我也不知道。」吉木太太伸手撫了撫自己頰邊的頭髮，看著丈夫忙碌的身影時舒心一笑。「但至少，我不後悔。」

水島怔怔地看著吉木太太，棕色眸子慢慢回復本來神采，露齒而笑道：「是啊，看來我是想岔了。抱歉，我現在要趕去看店，下次再見吧！」

向水島揮手道別後，吉木太太轉頭跟岩瀨愛子笑道：「放心吧，晴子不過一時間想不透罷了，她性格那麼開朗樂觀，很快就會跨過那道坎。」

岩瀨愛子眼眸透出無奈：「我還甚麼都沒說。」但是，聽過吉木太太的話後，她也有些寬心。

「我也只是矇到而已，畢竟愛子不會把情緒都擺到臉上。」吉木太太笑盈盈地回答。「幼兒園都差不多放學，如果你有空的話，不如跟我一起去接未柚？」

*  
——女孩子真是天使。

想到未柚羞澀地伸出軟軟暖暖的手，牽著岩瀨愛子的食指，還用濕漉漉地的眼睛抬頭看自己時，她終於明白為甚麼吉木夫妻巴不得把女兒捧上手掌般呵護著。

最重要的是，未柚沒有因此有任何嬌縱的行為，當父母都在忙時反而懂事地在旁自己玩著，如果有人想跟她說話，就算臉龐都因害羞變得通紅，她也會朝來人綻放笑容，彷彿是餐廳的小小看板娘。

為甚麼輪到岩瀨愛子念書的時候，四周盡是一片熊孩子呢？不過也可能是因為她沒有念過幼兒園，而是直接讀小學，因此看不到像未柚一樣的孩子。

「糟糕，她真是太可愛了，現在滿腦子都是她的樣子。」岩瀨愛子哀怨地抓著自己的頭髮，開始後悔為甚麼不早點發現女孩子的可愛之處。

「……你這種犯罪的發言很可怕。」本來見吉是打電話來邀請岩瀨愛子來聖誕派對，結果對方不單沒有答應，還給她灌輸了一堆疑似幼女大法好的話。

岩瀨愛子一本正經地回道：「我只是按事實說而已，你看過就知道了。」

「謝謝，我有秋人先生就可以了。」見吉神色嚴肅地回答以後，隨即也忍不住笑埸：「不過聽到你這樣講，我都想要個像未柚醬一樣的女兒。」

「那就要啊，現在你們經濟應該都穩定下來了，你跟高木君提出的話，他也不會反對。」岩瀨愛子挑了挑眉，他們兩人都結婚了三年，按理也應該有生育計劃。

「不要，我要等真城和美保結婚了才生。」見吉想也不想就一口拒絕，哼哼，她可是心心念念很久了。「如果是一男一女就能定娃娃親，兩女或兩男的就多一個兄弟姊妹。」

「你比我想像中還傳統，難道不怕孩子合不來嗎？」聽到對方這個說法後，岩瀨愛子啞然失笑。

「不就一個想法嘛，能不能成事都沒關係。」見吉瞄了一眼房門，高木似乎還在書房裡忙著，並沒有進入臥室的跡象。

「我只是希望，亞城木夢葉這種親密的關係能永遠繼續下去。」

岩瀨愛子愣住一下，也不禁莞爾：「這不是挺好的願望麼，新年的時候就這樣許下吧。」

*** 

「這是第二次的新年會了。」早已站到門外等待的中井嚴肅地道，閃著亮光的眼睛一眨不眨地看著駛往自己家方向的轎車。

跟中井依然像第一次參與般興奮的心情不一樣，岩瀨愛子看著鏡內的自己嘆了口氣，脫下眼鏡後，揉了下眉心又再次將它戴上。

每年的新年會都不見得有好事發生，尤其是頭一次，一群編輯圍著說三道四，非得要把自己捧上天似的(雖然Jack那邊有演戲的成分)。

看著懶洋洋地打了個哈欠、穿西服踩著皮鞋走來的岩瀨愛子，中井再一次頓悟到「人靠衣裝，佛靠金裝」的道理。

不過，岩瀨愛子的外表本來就不差，就算是平日不修邊幅的形象，都只會讓人覺得對方灑脫不羈。

果然是人帥真好、人醜性騷擾，中井不禁淚流滿臉，同時心裡也暗生惡念：好想趕緊讓大老師跟福田組的大家打招呼，尤其是平丸君，他的表情一定很有趣。

幾分鐘後轎車就停在他們的面前，司機從車裡走了出來，恭敬地跟二人點頭，戴著白手套的手就替他們拉開了後方的車門。

「中井老師、筒隱老師，請上車。」

……

甫踏入酒店大堂時，岩瀨愛子注意到今天似乎比往日新年會場面更喧鬧。剛從櫃台的服務員手中取過名牌後，她便看到灰谷跟其他編輯示意，笑著走到這邊。

「你好，灰谷先生。」中井精神奕奕地向灰谷打招呼，而岩瀨愛子為免麻煩，只是頷首不語。

「晚上好，中井先生，筒隱醬。」灰谷對他們回以燦爛的笑容，看到岩瀨愛子聽到自己稱呼時不禁皺起的眉，笑意更盛。「因為很難得嘛，我只是一時情不自禁而已。」

去你的情不自禁，岩瀨愛子冷冷地瞥了灰谷一眼，視線就被一群魚貫而進的男人吸引過去，伴隨著他們進場的還有女人興奮的竊竊私語。

沒看錯的話，走在最前方的是高野吧，那麼這群人大概是他在丸川的部員了，岩瀨愛子托了一下眼鏡，沉默地看著他們的進場。

衝向這種散發著濃濃男性賀爾蒙和奇怪的氣勢，也難怪橫澤會嘲諷這個部為牛郎店，這種大派女性福利的行動……真不愧是最懂少女心的綠寶石部。

「這排場還真夠誇張。」中井不禁咋舌，扭頭就問灰谷：「他們是誰？」

「今年我們跟丸川書店撞了期，對方也在我們這邊舉行新年會。」

饒有趣味地看著他們一個個走入宴會的身影，灰谷回頭望著一臉淡然的岩瀨愛子：「那群人就是少女漫畫編輯，前方的是我們的前員工，現在擔任對面總編輯的高野政宗。」

「真的？大家看上去跟模特兒一樣。」中井嘖嘖稱奇回答。「還要是由男人負責少女漫……簡直是不可思議。」

灰谷沒有附和中井，反而露出心服口服的樣子誇獎對手：「中井先生別小看他們哦，他們可是丸川最暢銷的部門，不過要是知道總編是高野的話，這就一點都不稀奇了。筒隱醬，你說是不是？」

「呵。」被迫接過話柄的岩瀨愛子，將目光放回自己的責編身上，與對方對望的雙眼流露出一抹狠意。

「抱歉抱歉，我們也該進場了。」就算對方不給面子，灰谷亦只能無奈地聳肩。「先提醒一下，今天中井先生和筒隱醬可能很忙，所以想跟朋友打招呼的話，就要趁現在了。」

中井聞言隨即急步入場，灰谷沒有跟上前，而趁機俯身到岩瀨愛子耳畔低語：「眼神好可怕，我明明還沒來得及做甚麼呢。」

「這是警告。」岩瀨愛子沒有看灰谷一眼，逕自邁步往集談社的新年會的宴場走去。

*  
「港浦先生不用太擔心，岩瀨小姐可能只是沒……司桑！」原本還跟神情焦慮的港浦對話的蒼樹紅，看到那一身純黑襯衫、配搭西裝長褲裝扮的岩瀨愛子，訝異地走了過來。

「？！」

一路上和中井說話的平丸眼睛並沒有離開過蒼樹紅，一見到對方滿臉驚喜地跟一陌生的男生主動招呼，並親切地喊出對方名字，便緊張地扯著中井問：「那傢伙就是『筒隱司』？」

「對，很帥吧。」中井咧起壞笑，安慰似地拍一拍平丸肩膀，然後一臉若無其事地走向那兩人：「蒼樹小姐果然跟大老師認識。」

蒼樹紅淺笑回應：「嗯，之前跟香耶小姐、亞豆小姐她們逛街時認識的。」

中井想要給平丸下絆子的理由，岩瀨愛子略有所聞，之前她亦為蒼樹紅和平丸的交往感到意外，但不代表她想要摻合到就這件事裡。

或許像平丸先生這種單腦筋、一心向著戀人的人，很適合這位仍然天真的學姐，望著前方不斷搞怪吸引蒼樹紅注意力的平丸，岩瀨愛子有些感慨想道。

姍姍來遲的灰谷來到宴會的時候，看到了就是岩瀨愛子怡然自得地在旁看戲的一幕，當他想要上前跟對方說話時，對方似乎感覺到他的視線，瞄了他一眼。

這時中井扭頭向灰谷喊道：「灰谷先生，你怎麼現在才到？」

「我剛才先去跟一些人打個招呼，讓他們不要過於熱情。」灰谷插著口袋走向岩瀨愛子，故意對她眨單眼：「因為筒隱醬不喜歡這種場合吧。」

岩瀨愛子完全無視對方，索性走到餐桌取了杯飲料，灰谷則一臉沒轍地嘆了口氣，對附近同是編輯的港浦哀怨道：「跟我相比，港浦君的待遇真好。」

「哈哈，雖然作家性格不太好，但灰谷君可是抽到張王牌。」港浦也不知這是怎麼一回事，不過灰谷既然跟他搭訕，他禮貌上也要回應對方。

「對啊，王牌。」凝視了港浦一會後，灰谷也跟著笑起來。「只可惜，我怕是留不了多久。說不定中井先生很快就回到了Jack的懷抱囉。」

「現在我能有這樣的成就，全是歸功於灰谷先生和大老師。」中井主動加入話題。「不管將來會怎樣，此刻我只想在Earth專注地創作。」

「哇噢，這還真是可靠。」灰谷臉上流露出感動的神情，待他想繼續說些話時，那些自稱為福田組的作家們都來到了附近。

「聽到你這句話，我倒想你快點過來Jack這邊了！你不介意吧，Earth總編先生？」福田走了過來，一副氣勢十足的模樣。

「既然如此，那就換我想辦法在Jack挖角。讓我想想……」灰谷全然不介意福田的態度，反而一臉認真地思索：「嗯，就七峰君怎樣？」

一位跟偶像亞城木打完招呼後、已經走到門口位置準備離開的深紅髮少年，聽到灰谷的聲音倏地走回頭：「感謝灰谷先生的賞識，但我暫時沒有換責編的想法。」

「原來如此，看來你們現在相處不錯呢。」灰谷眼神露出些許詫異看著少年。

少年身旁的編輯有些茫然地看著兩人：「七峰君認識灰谷先生？」

「姑且算吧，之前灰谷先生在網絡上給予我不少意見。」少年斜晲自己的編輯，轉頭又跟灰谷介紹道：「這位就是我的責編，小杉先生。」

「小杉君看起來很年輕，是Jack的新部員吧。」灰谷看著神情緊張的小杉微笑：「我跟七峰君是網友，那時我覺得他的性格很對我口味，所以指點了幾句，你不會介意吧？」

「當然不會，得到您的指導可是七峰君的榮幸！」小杉連忙回應。「反而是我作為編輯，居然沒能幫上忙，還勞煩了灰谷先生。」

灰谷一副自來熟的樣子拍著小杉的肩膀：「你才剛入職，當然……」

港浦目瞪口呆，隔了好一會才找回自己聲音：「明明是同期，我跟他的這個差距……」

在旁觀看對面談笑風生的三人，高木將自己想法說出：「難怪《Earth週刊》的名氣不斷提高，而中井先生畫技和性格改變不少，如果……」

「——真是危險的想法。」驀地，他們身旁有一把沙啞的嗓音響起。 

亞城木他們驚異地望著聲音的方向，發現是先前一聲不吭的筒隱司，對方亦注視著他們，那對藏在鏡片下的紫眸一片嚴肅。

「這話是甚麼意思？」真城不由得追問。

「懷有想法和實現想法，是截然不同的事。」語音剛落，岩瀨愛子轉開了自己的視線，望了那三人當中的少年作家：「這種乳臭未乾的小子，你覺得能做多少？」

「你的意思是……」真城思索了一會就露出震驚的神色，話還沒到一半，岩瀨愛子便用眼神制止了，真城繼續沒有說下去，可是他不明白對方的用意：「你為甚麼要告訴我們？」

「誰知呢。」

岩瀨愛子將果汁一飲而盡後，就走向處於一臉懵逼狀態的港浦，而港浦呆呆地看著岩瀨愛子朝自己走近，直到對方將手中的杯子放下，他才發現原來自己身後的是一張餐桌。

至於高木被打斷話的那一刻，就已經開始默默打量的目光，岩瀨愛子決定視若無睹，反正對方會猜到也不過是早晚的事。

***

自新年會開始後，一直笑口常開的中井在見過諸位編輯後似乎喝高了，跟同樣喝得醉醺醺的平丸搭肩在一起四處遊蕩，而岩瀨愛子則是滴酒不沾，全程用著愛理不理的態度面對眾人。

儘管岩瀨愛子是獨自待在一角、完全緘默的狀態，存在感幾乎為零，但週遭的人只要一注意到她，目光就會不自覺地放在對方身上。

尤其是在中段休息時間，集談社和丸川書店的人就匯聚起來，雙方的作家都趁著這個難得的機會，互相接觸交流，通常這個時候，不少人都會偷偷問起角落那處的作家。

若果聲量太大，岩瀨愛子會不耐地瞄向那邊一眼，可是阻嚇力不大，反是引來更多女性興奮的目光，幸好的是她們也知道這裡不是丸川，岩瀨愛子受到的騷擾程度亦僅僅至此。

但是這種不斷有人試圖接觸、以及討論自己的低聲細語，而且內容絕大部分圍繞著外表的話題，對不起，她心情一點都好不起來。

算了，這個新年會快點完結吧。

岩瀨愛子嘆了口氣，改變自己靠著牆的姿勢，準備從角落處走到集談社的餐桌取飲料時，眼前一頭茶髮男人被女生扯著走入會場的無措身影，就這樣毫無預兆地闖入了她的眼簾，亦讓她前進的步伐猛地一頓。

除了是因為那位女生是明顯發著酒瘋的佐伯以外，令岩瀨愛子會不由得關注兩人舉動的理由，正正是佐伯身旁的男人有著她熟悉的祖母綠眼眸。

這天來得真快，快得讓人猝不及防。

岩瀨愛子抿緊了嘴，原本想要收回的步伐，在看到了灰谷在不遠處後，隨即加快向前走去。

「佐伯小姐，我要回去工作了。」

小野寺律看著死命地想要扯他入集談社新年會的佐伯，額上掛滿了具現狀的黑線，要是被他那位上司看到，說不定又會冷嘲熱諷一番，而且他一點也不想被那個經常以權謀私的傢伙指責！

「欵，不要那麼掃興啦……呃。」佐伯不雅地打了個酒嗝，另一隻胡亂揮舞的手就忽地被抓住了，她兩眼惺忪地望向對方：「是誰、哦，筒隱老師……」

岩瀨愛子嘖了一聲，將佐伯的手搭上自己的肩膀：「你喝多了。」

「謝謝……咦、前輩？」小野寺律感激地望著來人，但一見到對方的模樣，回憶中的那個稱呼就不禁脫口而出。

不對，高野先生就在對面，而且這位的身高、年齡都不對吧！小野寺律定了定神，還沒來得及開口時，對方已皺著眉，將佐伯拉離了他：「你可以走了。」

這都是甚麼人啊……小野寺律嘴角一抽，察覺到對方明顯不歡迎的態度，他只好尷尬地維持恭敬，端著一張笑臉向對方鞠躬，便轉身離去了。

看到小野寺離開的身影後，岩瀨愛子兩眉稍微一鬆，但留意到灰谷即將走過來，兩眉之間距離再次拉近，她低頭瞄了一眼口裡含糊的佐伯，決定就這樣等灰谷的到來。

「唉，佐伯醬又這樣，真是麻煩筒隱醬。」灰谷看著醉倒於岩瀨愛子懷中的女生，無奈一笑，順勢伸手就接過去時，岩瀨愛子想了想，還是微微後退。

注意到灰谷疑惑地目光，岩瀨愛子神色淡漠道：「好歹也是女生，先給她找個位子休息。」

……

將佐伯帶到酒店的休息室安頓後，岩瀨愛子選擇留下來照顧對方，沒有回到會場，而灰谷作為佐伯的上司，自然也是需要照顧好下屬。

此刻已完成跟作家、同僚交流工作的灰谷，雙眼正不斷於岩瀨愛子身上打轉。

稍經梳理的頭髮並沒能蓋住對方清秀的臉孔，鼻樑架著的黑框眼鏡亦添了幾分書卷味，而對方散漫慵懶的模樣更是引人矚目；穿著更是不用說，雖然有些微起伏的前胸曝露了性別，但人們通常不會長時間地觀察著一個人，所以對方看起來就是位身材高瘦而隨性的俊美少年。

這樣一來，兩人真的很像，灰谷的眼眸漸漸深沉起來。

現在，那個大一號的人就在他們另一的會場，只要走過去的話，就可以再次看見……

「絕不讓你碰到他一分一毫。」倏地，對面的人開口說話，轉過來注視灰谷的紫眸滿是冰冷和戒備。

灰谷眼裡全無笑意，定定地看著這對彷彿看穿內心的眼眸，嘴角揚起的幅度反而變大：「筒隱醬在講甚麼？我怎麼聽不懂？」

岩瀨愛子收回目光，鼻腔發出一聲哼笑後便一語不發，灰谷習以為常地嘆氣，雙手疊在後腦，百無聊賴地看著人來人往的情景。

*  
不是只有灰谷想要過去丸川，岩瀨愛子也有著同樣的想法，但光是身邊有這傢伙存在，她就不可能走到丸川的會場。

另一方面，從酒店休息室的位置，可以看到外面進進出出的女作家，岩瀨愛子只是想到這群人會毫無顧慮地圍著自己問東問西時，即使是有著再強烈的念頭，也被那想像的場景打消了一大半。

話說回來，丸川那邊的作家真是十之八九是女作家，男性作家的人數遠遠不及女性的一半，若果她要以這身裝扮矇混過去，怕是不可能的事。

再說，要以甚麼的身份過去？就算讓她進去了，那又如何？

儘管腦內思緒千回百轉，實際岩瀨愛子不過是托了一下眼鏡，讓待在旁邊的灰谷根本抓不住對方半點的情緒。

這種多次無從入手的狀況，也讓灰谷曾有過另覓新方法的念頭。不過，果然還是想先維持現況吧，因為……

「筒隱醬真的很有趣呢！」灰谷雙眼彎成弦狀，滿臉愉悅。

這傢伙又發甚麼瘋？岩瀨愛子眼露鄙夷看著笑吟吟的灰谷，絲毫沒有要回應對方的打算。

「嗯……」

佐伯的夢囈將岩瀨愛子和灰谷兩人的注意力都帶了過來，灰谷有些頭疼地看著這位下屬：「新年會也沒甚麼要做了，我們先帶佐伯醬出去吧。」

岩瀨愛子這次沒有跟對方唱反調，而是低頭問佐伯：「能走嗎？」

佐伯搖搖晃晃地站起來，口齒不清：「可以……」

看來是完全不行，岩瀨愛子乾脆將佐伯的手繞過脖子拉起來，讓對方直接靠著自己。

「灰谷先生先走。」雖然佐伯不是很重，但對方全身重量都落到自己身上，一時半刻岩瀨愛子也不能行動自如。

灰谷看了她們一眼後，隨即拿起手機打電話：「先叫出租車，等車到了我們再過去吧。」

……

當佐伯開始清醒、可以勉強走動，岩瀨愛子就以半背半掛的方式扶對方走出休息室，而灰谷則在出租車通知到達後，先一步走到酒店外面等待。

「麻煩您送她到XXX區的XX公寓。」

跟司機交代過地址並付錢後，灰谷就跟岩瀨愛子回到酒店，這時新年會的下半場也即將開始。

「怎樣，我表現很好吧？」灰谷像是討賞一樣，朝岩瀨愛子歪了一下頭。「作為一個上司，我可是主動讓員工放假，還親自叫出租車送她回家。」

岩瀨愛子沒有說話，只是抬起眼皮瞄了灰谷一眼當作回應。 

「就算不說話，我也看得出筒隱醬根本不想搭理我哦！」灰谷興高采烈地繼續道。

一個人的臉皮可以有多厚，才能連這種事都拿出來邀功？岩瀨愛子心裡重重地嘆了口氣。

——這種日子，到底甚麼時候才有個頭啊？

「對了，待會應該還有人會來找我們，然後……筒隱醬？」因為這次新年會情況特殊，灰谷決定再次提醒岩瀨愛子，卻見到對方忽然間在丸川的會場附近停了下來。

灰谷沿著岩瀨愛子視線望去，發現高野跟一位年紀較年輕的茶髮男人站在一處，而他們對面的是一個身材魁梧的男人。

跟高野並肩的那個小伙子，他並不認識；但對面的那一個人他隱約有些印象。灰谷扭頭回望身邊的負責作家時，發現對方的紫眸正一眨不眨地望著後者。

……

岩瀨愛子知道，她應該加緊腳步回到集談社的會場才是，但當注意到高野政宗、小野寺律和橫澤隆史在一起的時候，她沒法控制自己望向後者的視線。

他們應該是談公事吧，因為有著綠眸的男人就在旁邊，但他沒法加入到政宗跟阿橫之間的對話，那兩人想必是在談論漫畫銷售之類的事。

等等、政宗似乎在表達自己的不滿，而阿橫卻露出錯愕的神情，是工作發生失誤了？但那個人表情驚訝中有些許喜悅……難道阿橫是因為那個人，所以被政宗指責？

現在阿橫似乎想要說些甚麼，那個口型是「政宗」吧？但突然有人過來跟他們說話，他止住了本來要說的話，轉為向來人介紹那個人。

「……抱歉，走神了。」

低沉且略帶沙啞的嗓音再次響起，灰谷聞言後就繼續前行的動作，而落在後面的岩瀨愛子步伐頓了會，再次走向集談社的會場。

已經沒有繼續看下去的必要了，因為她早已一清二楚：政宗雙眼注視的對象就只有那人，阿橫的目光只會繼續追逐著政宗，哪怕移開了也不會落在自己身上——從來都不是屬於她。

回到新年會後，岩瀨愛子從侍應的盤子上取過一杯淡金色的香檳，在其他人詫異的眼神下，喝了她這一生的第一杯酒。

他，永遠是她沒法觸及的冀望。

*  
「為‧甚‧麼到最後總是變成這個的局面啊啊——？！」小野寺律扶著疼痛的腰部下床時，看著自己凌亂不堪的床單和房間，終於忍不住爆發了。

同在對方房間內的高野政宗，正慢條斯理地扣著鈕釦：「有甚麼不滿，你昨晚不是叫得很爽嗎？」 

「誰跟你說是這件事啊？！」小野寺的臉被對方直白的話鬧得一片臊紅，他無數次在心裡狠罵著對方這種理所當然的行為。

「那是為甚麼？別在那邊扭扭捏捏，有話就直說。」看著仍然是滿臉別扭的小野寺，高野感到十分不悅。

「……沒事了。」這種話怎麼可能直說啊，高野先生這個白痴！一看到高野這張臉，小野寺簡直是氣不過來。

說起來，昨天看到的那個人是誰？現在想起來，小野寺還是有剎那間覺得自己看到了嵯峨前輩，或是應該說是年輕的高野政宗。

「高野先生。」最後，小野寺看著對方一張淡漠的臉，還是按捺不住不住自己的好奇心，開口發問：「那個、你是不是還有個弟弟？」

「蛤？」高野一副「你腦袋秀逗」的眼神望向提問者。「我記得我跟你講過，我是獨生子吧。硬要說的話，我也只有一個親如手足的表妹，你也見過。」

小野寺不禁困惑說道：「但昨天新年會，我看到一位跟樣子跟你很像的作家。」

「作家？」

小野寺伸手按著思考得發疼的腦袋：「嗯，但是對方是集談社的人，名字我不太記得了。」

「看來你遇見她了。」高野平淡地回應，看到對方震驚的模樣，他再次給予肯定。「是她。」

女、女孩子？那個帥氣的男生是個女的？！小野寺呆呆地想一下，又開口：「那……她就是妹妹？」

「嗯。」這個時候高野已經將衣服穿好，他看著有些呆頭呆腦的小野寺，不禁好笑地伸手揉了揉對方的茶髮。「她認出你了？」

「我不知道，我們沒能說得上話。可是我感覺……」回想對方那時候的表情，小野寺停頓了下，繼續道：「她……應該不想見到我。」

「……是麼。」高野鬆開了自己放小野寺頭上的手，語氣依舊平淡。

小野寺心裡倏地一緊，不禁仰頭看著高野。明明聽不出話中裡裡外外的情緒，但他就是感到對方有點不對勁。

高野低頭，看著小野寺凝望著自己時，一對綠眸不自覺地流露出擔憂，心裡某一處就莫名安定下來：「你是在擔心我吧。」

「才、才沒這回事！」小野寺急匆匆地否認。「你想太多了！」

「蛤？！」高野不滿地對小野寺喊道：「話說，你也該老老實實地承認喜歡我了吧。」

「我沒有！」小野寺毫不示弱地回應。

再一次重申，他小野寺律絕對、絕對沒有喜歡高野政宗！


	14. Chapter 14

*** 

現在距離新年會已經有半個月的時間，但灰谷依然用著一副不可思議的樣子看向岩瀨愛子，嘖嘖稱奇：「想不到筒隱醬竟然喝酒。」

「不就一杯酒，有甚麼好奇怪？」岩瀨愛子捻滅香煙後，重新回到牆壁的位置倚著，左手放到脖頸按捏幾下便放下來。「又不是未成年，無聊。」

「話可不能這樣講，因為你之前從來都沒在新年會上碰過一滴酒。」灰谷眼裡是明晃晃笑意，連語氣都是充滿惡意。

看見岩瀨愛子沒有回答的意欲，但雙眼驟然變冷的模樣，灰谷愉快地笑了起來——他終於找到突破點了。

新年會的時候，岩瀨愛子可是一直注視著那個男人，再加上灰谷後來特意打聽過，知道對方的身份是丸川的營業員，重點是，那人跟高野是大學同學，而雙方關係相當友好。

對於最後那一點，灰谷一直抱著存疑的態度。

之前詢問岩瀨愛子、高野和那人的嬉笑打鬧一事，他總覺得岩瀨愛子的回應有種說不出的異樣；如今再配上新年會看到的那一幕，他已經可以肯定岩瀨愛子和他們兩人的關係。

「那個男人叫甚麼？對，橫澤隆史。」話音剛落，岩瀨愛子宛如利刃的視線就落到灰谷的身上，他彷彿毫無知覺，語氣依然輕鬆：「放心吧，一看就知道高野根本對他沒興趣，我不會對他動手的。」

是啊，沒興趣。岩瀨愛子看著灰谷的笑臉，臉色有些緩和的跡象，心裡卻泛起一陣苦澀。

「因為興趣的人，是你吧？」灰谷一步一步往岩瀨愛子的方向走去，直到兩人之間距離再次縮短到大約兩尺，他才心滿意足地停下來。

最後，還是瞞不住嗎？岩瀨愛子深深地吸了口氣，木槿紫的眸子跟對方含著愉悅的棕紅眼眸再次對視。

儘管沒有再刻意壓低喉嚨發聲，但女生清亮的嗓音仍然帶著些許喑啞：「你到底想怎樣？」

「冤枉啊筒隱醬，不要每次都覺得我有陰謀嘛。」灰谷故作委屈地嚷著，但眼底的惡劣逐漸浮了上來。

灰谷雙眼凝望著岩瀨愛子，故意拖長著尾音說話：「以前呢，我是覺得高野跟我很像；現在我才發現，原來筒隱醬也跟我很像。」

「自己喜歡的人被他人奪走的不甘，你一定很明白這種感覺。」

灰谷低沉的嗓音滑入岩瀨愛子的腦海，一點一點的勾起她藏匿在內心的回憶。

——「不知怎麼放不下那傢伙一人。」陪自己走路的男人深藍色髮絲隨風飛揚，半開玩笑的語氣有著他自己也沒法察覺的困惑。

——門外傳來放肆的呻吟及喘息。

——曾經揉過自己紫髮的手乾燥且暖和，此時正緊張地捧著另一隻骨節分明的手，小心翼翼地為對方貼上創可貼。

——聖誕節三人聚會，聽著兩人說著聽不懂的話、拿著啤酒對碰的清脆聲，自己卻連觸碰一下罐子也被阻止。

——「……與其等他想到要喝不知已擺到何時的茶，倒不如放在我這邊，偶爾去給他泡好了。」話題由買給自己的手信，變成要照顧另一人的甜蜜抱怨。

你問她還有甚麼？太多了，多得讓她數不清、也無法遺忘。

「論能力，大家都是才能兼備；論相貌，我們有哪裡比不上高野呢？」灰谷滿意地看著岩那對慢慢黯淡下來的紫眸。

「最重要的是，我們喜歡對方的那份感情絕對真摰。」

「但高野呢？」

灰谷趁著岩瀨愛子恍惚的時候，已經不知不覺間走入對方的警戒的範圍：「根本就沒喜歡過對方，卻一聲不吭地奪去了我們喜歡的人。」

雖然，灰谷覺得那個橫澤隆史不怎麼樣，但岩瀨愛子喜歡的話，他不介意出手幫一把，畢竟岩瀨愛子的性格和相貌挺對他的口味，而工作上雙方合作亦算愉快。

灰谷輕笑一聲，用食指輕輕地抬起女生素淨的臉：「吶，我們不如合作吧？」

在煙霧瀰漫的房間中，灰谷感受著女生的吐息與自己氣息交纏，剎那間兩人之間的氛圍多了幾分迷幻和醉意，他狹長的眸子不自主地瞇起。

「別猶豫了，連妹妹喜歡的人都能出手，這種人有甚麼值得你……呃！」

就在灰谷即將湊近對方淡紅的唇瓣時，腹部倏然傳來一下劇痛，他不由得彎下身捂著腹部，連連後退了幾步。

這時，灰谷聽到岩瀨愛子暢快地吐了一口氣：「終於，做了一直以來想做的事。」

「你……？！」

「你甚麼你，丫的說一堆有的沒的，還湊得這麼近，這不是欠揍是甚麼？！」真是爽爆了，去TMD形象，老娘早就該這樣做！

握緊了悄悄抖動的右手，岩瀨愛子看到一臉難以置信的灰谷慢慢站正身子時，臉上揚起的笑容也開始淡下，露出謹慎的神情。

灰谷望著岩瀨愛子，手仍然捂住腹部：「為甚麼？我覺得剛才的話已經很好地說服了你。」莫名其妙地捱了一拳是很疼，但對方的力度未至於會讓人倒地不起，只不過他還需要一點時間才能恢復。

「的確，你很會說服人，我也覺得自己被說服了……」岩瀨愛子不動聲色地拉開與對方的距離。

剛才她一時沉不住氣揍了對方一下，但問題是對方選擇還擊的話，她根本沒有信心能贏——他們兩人雙方體格差距太遠了。

不過令人遺憾的是，她一點都不後悔自己莽撞的行動。

「——但那又如何？」

她怎麼可能忘記，明明那對琥珀色的眼眸已滿是疲憊，卻執意留下來；每次進屋他都是不省人事的樣子，醉醒過後就又是一副頹然；但自從橫澤出現後，她看到他不再酗酒濫交，臉上亦漸漸浮現笑容，一步一步地向前邁進。

儘管這傢伙自恃年長但沒丁點兄長的樣子，說話毒舌又自戀，沒事總愛來找茬，有時還會惹來一堆桃花，可是他很重要，是她這個世上碩果僅存的家人。

至於高野跟橫澤之間會變成這樣糾結的關係，是她的膽怯懦弱造成的結果，這事與人無尤，而在那一刻起，她已經失去向橫澤表白的資格了。

岩瀨愛子迎向灰谷充滿詫異的眼神，毫不猶豫地回答：「我們兄妹間的事，還輪不到你一個外人插手。」

外人？真是準確之極的用詞。

男人的呼吸一下子變重了，在鴉雀無聲的房間裡，他的呼吸聲變得尤其明顯。

灰谷一語不發，只是凝視前方女生堅定的面容，慢慢地，他嘴角揚起的幅度變大，連雙眼也彎起來，成了完美的弦形。

看著灰谷由目無表情，變成燦笑如陽的的模樣，岩瀨愛子心臟的跳動亦不斷加速，精神和肉體繃緊的程度不自覺提到最高點。

「果然沒法從筒隱醬入手呢。」灰谷攤手，語氣輕佻。「算了，我是個守信用的人，既然說不會對他們動手，就不會動手。」

「你最好記住你今天說過的話。」隨著對方的話落下，岩瀨愛子的心也悄然鬆一口氣，但話中的冷意不減。

「當然，我可不想再被揍一次。」灰谷笑道，放在腹部的手裝模作樣地揉了揉。「雖然我不至於對女生動手，但我不想讓筒隱醬看到自己遜色的一面，所以可以先請你出去嗎？」

岩瀨愛子看著灰谷的動作皺了皺眉，轉身拉開推門：「我知道了，中井先生那邊我會跟他說。」

*   
「啊，大老師出來了。」中井伸頭看到岩瀨愛子的身影後，又再朝她背後疑惑地望了幾眼，岩瀨愛子不禁皺眉。

「別看了，那傢伙說最近有點累，想要歇一會。」沒想到，她都已經這樣對待灰谷，結果距離不單沒扯開，還讓人覺得兩人關係要好。

「原來如此。」中井望向灰谷正待著房間，似懂非懂地點了點頭。「也是啦，灰谷先生是Earth的總編，負責的漫畫又不止《無名信》，但他每次都主動過來看看進展，難怪會覺得累。」

其實岩瀨愛子清楚知道灰谷這些舉動的背後目的，但經中井這樣一說，她也覺得對方對《無名信》的關心和盡責的程度遠遠超過其他編輯，讓她似乎也不怎麼能對他狠下心腸。

……見鬼了，她居然會覺得自己對灰谷狠心。

岩瀨愛子煩躁地嘖了一聲，其他的助手聽到後隨即抖了一下，更加專心地完成目前的工作。

注意到助手的情況，她心裡嘆了口氣：「你們繼續，我出去一趟。」

……

岩瀨愛子走到附近的公園後，打開另一部手機就看見見吉的連續幾個電話，她覺得有些不妥，連忙回撥。「香耶？」

「對不起，岩瀨。你睡了？」待在廚房的見吉看了看客廳的高木，壓低聲量問道。

「我在趕《無名信》的稿子……」聽到見吉慌亂地想掛掉時，岩瀨愛子急忙補充：「沒事，我現在是中段休息，怎麼了？」

「新聞有人模仿《PCP》的橋段，在銀行金庫留下字條。」見吉說道，語氣裡頭充滿擔憂。「秋人先生看起來不太好。」

這事聽上去真的挺嚴重，岩瀨愛子兩眉皺起，盡量保持平淡的情緒：「《PCP》本來就是以小朋友都能做到的完美犯罪作賣點，出現模仿漫畫的惡作劇一點也不意外。」

「你叫他別想太多了，如果單憑他人的問題就將《PCP》定罪，那《One Piece》的不就是鼓吹他人當海賊和反抗ZF嗎？」

岩瀨愛子再出言安撫了見吉幾句話後，才讓對方略帶寬心地掛去電話，但安撫他人的那一位臉色卻有些凝重。

她心裡清楚，這件事跟《無名信》的性質不一樣，如果再有類似的案件，可不能輕易擺平的事，輿論且不說，作家的心理狀況可是會大受影響。

岩瀨愛子握緊手機，回到中井的居所。

***

「抱歉，公司還有事情沒處理好。」《無名信》的截稿日當晚十時左右，灰谷有些匆忙到中井家。「筒隱醬呢？」

「大老師還在抽煙，我去叫她。」中井倒了杯麥茶給灰谷後，就走到屋內找岩瀨愛子。

當兩人都回到客廳時，灰谷也完成檢查工作，將原稿整齊疊好收到文件袋裡，對中井和岩瀨愛子露出燦爛的笑臉：「這次的內容也很完美，辛苦兩位老師了。」

「好，《無名信》要繼續向Earth的第一前進啦！」中井興高采烈地叫嚷，還做出了一套拳擊的動作。

「雖然這樣充滿幹勁是很好，但現在已經這個時候，中井先生會打擾他人的。」灰谷無奈出言阻止，並作出善意的提醒。「如果繼續的話，筒隱醬也不會縱容中井先生哦，是吧？」

完全沉醉於內心世界的岩瀨愛子聽到外面的聲音停下來後，抬頭看著兩人：「……嗯？」

「筒隱醬走神了？」灰谷詫異地伸出右手，在岩瀨愛子的臉前揮動了幾下，下一秒就被對方抓住了手腕。

「別晃，煩。」岩瀨愛子沒有理會灰谷瞠大了的雙眼，自然地摔開了他的手，逕自走到盥洗室。

中井望著被關上的木門，上身仍然維持左手兩次、右手一次向前伸拳動作：「大老師看上去有點奇怪。」

灰谷收回了瞧往屋內視線，轉為望著自己的右手：「是啊。」

剛才傳來的微涼溫度一瞬即逝，他的左手輕握上右腕的位置，拇指緩緩摩挲。

除非事發突然，否則平日的岩瀨愛子絕對不會讓灰谷碰到自己一下，更遑論她主動觸碰他，現在的岩瀨愛子狀態非常不對勁。

誰會讓她陷入這種狀態？

想到女生剛才竟主動抓住他的手腕，灰谷棕紅色瞳仁瞇起，裡面明顯地閃過一絲不悅。

中井沒由來地感到一陣冰冷，不自覺地打了個冷顫，他趕緊摩擦雙臂：「難得工作都完了，不如看看動畫吧。」

說畢，他就拿起桌上的遙控器對準電視機一按，這時正在播放新聞，他忽然拍了一下額頭：「對了，福田君的《GIRI》快要播出，明日就問他……」

灰谷看著電視下方不斷滾動的一列新聞資訊，眼睛多了幾分瞭然：「——中井先生，《PCP》是不是福田組的亞城木君的作品？」

*  
岩瀨愛子一出來，灰谷就關心問道：「筒隱醬臉色看起來很不好，難道是那個嗎？所謂女生的日子。」

這傢伙非得在自己煩得要命的時候來挑事嗎？！

岩瀨愛子的雙眼透出不耐煩，她往電視方向瞟了一眼，就繞過中井和灰谷走到玄關，說：「天色已晚，我先回去。」

「我明天一早也要上班，那麼晚安囉，中井先生。」灰谷也從座位站起來，沒有等中井的回應，就急忙跟著岩瀨愛子的步伐離開。

灰谷望著前方的身影大喊：「別走這麼快，等我一下也沒關係吧。」

「我沒心情跟你吵。」雖然冷淡的語氣帶著些許怒火，但岩瀨愛子還是放慢了腳步，讓灰谷追上來。

灰谷走到岩瀨愛子身旁，嘆了一口氣：「我也沒有跟你吵架的打算，剛才只是開玩笑。」

岩瀨愛子冷冷地看了灰谷一眼：「不該說的話就別說。」可以的話，她亦不想將自己的壞情緒向無辜的人發洩。

「對不起，我錯了。」灰谷罕見地坦然承認錯誤。

……這傢伙吃錯藥？不對，肯認錯不就好了？管他這麼多幹嘛。岩瀨愛子皺了皺眉，腹誹自己沒事就會深究對方想法的毛病，繼續埋頭前進。

「但是，筒隱醬不也有錯嗎？」灰谷驀地說道。

岩瀨愛子腳步猛地一頓，她回頭望著灰谷，只見對方露出熟悉的笑臉，但彎起的雙眼卻有種咄咄逼人的感覺，她瞬間提高警覺。

沒錯，儘管她有刻意抑制情緒，但剛才話中仍有些遷怒的感覺，平日的話她也會跟著認錯，可是對象是灰谷，她也不知道怎麼一回事，反正就是不想道歉。

這種莫名其妙的倔強還真是要不得，岩瀨愛子勉強收起自己的不滿，對灰谷低頭道：「對不起。」

話音剛落，岩瀨愛子敏銳地感覺上方的視線又冷了幾分，她不耐地瞇起眼來，她都收起自己的情緒，認真地向他道歉了，還想怎樣？

岩瀨愛子抬頭後，還沒來得及說上一句，灰谷那張笑意全無的臉就跟她的臉對上了，看到棕紅眸子隱約帶著怒氣，一對紫眸怔了怔，很快也染上怒意，不甘示弱地回望。

「明明不情願，為甚麼要道歉？」灰谷俯視岩瀨愛子質問。

「因為我不想執著於無謂的爭論。」現在的灰谷給人一種無理取鬧的感覺，岩瀨愛子眉頭不禁皺起。

灰谷凝望著岩瀨愛子，忍不住嗤之以鼻：「那高野和橫澤呢？怎麼不見你為他們而揍我一拳的事，向我道歉？」

「這事我不認為我有錯。」岩瀨愛子看著疑似怒極反笑的灰谷，心裡越發謹慎。

「這麼說，亞城木夢葉的高木老師還真是榮幸，居然能得到只比那兩人低一點的待遇。」

「蛤？」這下子，岩瀨愛子的怒氣全被莫名其妙的情緒所取締，這種似曾相識的感覺……

灰谷咧出一個笑容，以捉摸不定的語調繼續說：「中井先生跟我說了，筒隱醬以前跟高木君在初中時交往過吧？」

「……」這都甚麼陳年舊事，而且還是假的，岩瀨愛子無語暗想。

「就算對方都結婚三年了，當知道他的作品出現問題後，筒隱醬仍舊會為他擔憂、生氣，最後還為他向我道歉呢。」

聽不下去的岩瀨愛子終於講話：「你……該不會以為我喜歡他吧？」

灰谷看著岩瀨愛子透出不可思議的神情，有些錯愕：「……欵，不是嗎？」

「啊——我真是受夠了這種道聽塗說的內容。」還真的沒猜錯，岩瀨愛子煩躁地抓了抓頭髮，也不管話裡歧意，直接就說：「比起他，我更中意他妻子好不？」

灰谷頂著一副茫然的樣子開口：「……哦，所以你是在擔心他的妻子？你想搶走她？」

岩瀨愛子嘴角一抽：「我再怎樣渣，也不會對有對象的人出手好嗎？」

等等，這話題好像偏得越來越嚴重，岩瀨愛子揉了揉太陽穴：「我只是擔心模仿的事件加劇，高木君因此情緒失控，香耶、就是他的妻子會被那些情緒波及。」

看到灰谷此時才恍然大悟，岩瀨愛子嘆了一口氣，雙手抱胸：「之前還想要問你有關編輯部會採取的處理方案，不過看你這樣子，就知道是問了也是白問。」

「嗯……」灰谷無意識地回應了一句後，隨即回神：「筒隱醬不是說過，作家有作家的解決方法嗎？」

「話是這樣說，這東西本來就因人而異。」岩瀨愛子歪了頭思索一會，望向灰谷回道。「不過，你說的有道理，希望他們沒事。」真城和高木也不是蠢人，應該會想到方法吧。

「筒隱醬這樣光明正大地表示對他人的擔憂，我可是會吃醋啊。」灰谷回復了本來的模樣，又開始發表各種追求宣言。

「我說過我討厭你吧。」岩瀨愛子頭也不回地道。

灰谷堅持不懈地表達對岩瀨愛子的愛：「我都這麼喜歡你，你就不能喜歡我一點點嗎？」

——又來了，表白狂魔嗎？

岩瀨愛子聽著他可憐兮兮的聲音，情緒沒有一絲起伏：「說這話之前，你先摸一下自己的良心吧。」

不過不說還好，岩瀨愛子倏地想起他的眼神，那時候的她確實嚇了一跳：「話說回來，你明明就不喜歡我，剛剛幹嘛這麼火大？」

「欵——不要一下子揭開真相嘛。」聽到熟悉的不著調發言在後方響起，岩瀨愛子連對方的反應也懶得去看。

但岩瀨愛子不知道的是，灰谷佯裝虔誠地要放上心臟位置的手猛然一頓，而他臉上也流露出困惑的表情。

……

待岩瀨愛子消失在眼前後，灰谷看著外面的景色飛快掠過，喃喃自語：「又失敗，到底要才有接觸高野的方法？」

不過，明明是想要毀去那個女人的淡然自若，沒想到才成功了一半，他卻三番兩次地拆下了自己的面具。

到底是為甚麼？

灰谷將視線放回車廂內，改為注視著在窗上男人的倒影，對方棕紅雙眼亦緊盯著他，試圖從他身上取得相同的答案。

*** 

這天氣是怎麼一回事？

因為這場突發其來的滂沱大雨，岩瀨愛子回家的時間不單延遲了，就連陽台的衣物也淋得濕漉漉，她不禁皺眉看著這堆衣物。

「真是諸事不順。」岩瀨愛子嘆了口氣，決定連著她現在穿著這身衣服，一股腦把它們扔到洗衣機重新再洗。

等待洗衣機將衣服洗好的過程中，岩瀨愛子亦煩躁不安地在客廳來回走動著，一想到這幾天席捲而來的事情，她就有點寢食不安。

《PCP》風波有點越演越激烈的感覺，見吉是勉強打起了精神，但高木的情況好像不佳；臨近大學畢業典禮，各個學院的教授開始四處找學生「麻煩」，很不湊巧她是其中之一；灰谷最近的態度變得很奇怪，她也不祈求對方會出手幫忙，只要不添亂就是萬幸了。

唉，現在還要碰上這種濕漉漉的日子，岩瀨愛子蹙起眉，走到陽台的落地窗位置觀察天氣。

雨勢稍微變小了，但要到何時才能停？ 

望到外面煙雨朦朧的景象時，岩瀨愛子腦內不由自主地播放那些言情劇女主哭得呼天搶地的情節。

「偏偏今天又來一場雨，難道是想告訴我某地上演了一場肥皂劇……」

本來開玩笑式的抱怨聲戛然而止，岩瀨愛子怔怔地望向仍在窗外飄落的雨絲，忽地覺得心裡有些東西被人硬生生剜走。

「……錯覺吧，最近我真是被一堆麻煩弄得神經過敏，哈哈。」

岩瀨愛子一邊自言自語，一邊往臥室走去。「雨下得這麼大，今天應該睡不好吧，也正好可以當作加班。」

——我啊，真的很討厭這樣的自己。

*  
岩瀨愛子接通電話後，高野熟悉的磁性嗓音就傳到耳中，而語氣就如平日的他一樣篤定：「我決定要跟他再一次交往。」

岩瀨愛子頓了頓，放下手中的筆道：「十年前就那麼喜歡的人，現在無論如何都也不想放手吧。我記得那孩子的名字好像是織田……」

高野的聲音不一會就響起：「——名字不是織田律，是小野寺律。」

「難怪找不到。」岩瀨愛子想了想，又問：「小野寺，是那間小野寺出版社嗎？」

「嗯，他是小野寺家的獨生子。」

「前路坎坷啊。」看著已經多次檢查的畢業演講辭，岩瀨愛子將它放到了文件夾裡。「不過你也早已做好覺悟了，不然不會這樣隆重其事地打電話跟我說。」

「……」

怎麼突然不出聲？岩瀨愛子皺了皺眉，心裡浮起異樣：「喂，你該不會闖甚麼禍？」

「……我跟橫澤，大概不會像從前般友好。」

岩瀨愛子不期然聯想到新年會的那一幕：「因為小野寺先生而吵架了？」

高野很快回答：「不是！」

「那為甚麼？我可不覺得阿橫……」

「——只是我們攤牌的時候，我對他說了『我的戀愛跟你無關』，我想……應該傷到他了。」

「……你能有這自覺真好。」太好了，她的聲音聽起來很平靜。

既然如此，為甚麼會說這種話？！你明明就知道他……岩瀨愛子咬緊牙關，握著手機的手勁不斷加大，心中一把聲音倏地響起。

——對啊，明明知道了，在初次見面的那一刻，就知道這一天的來臨。

她現在是用甚麼身份斥責高野？

岩瀨愛子倚著臥室牆壁，這個位置正好讓她看到貼在衣櫃的全身鏡，上面倒影的正是她，一個加害者，卻非要裝成被害者的人：「……橫澤他啊，喜歡你很久了。」

終於把話說出口了，岩瀨愛子感覺到胸口的悶意一陣比一陣強烈，壓迫得讓人不由得口鼻並用，察覺到自己有些明顯的呼吸聲，她下意識便挪開了手機。

當冰冷空氣被深深地吸入肺部，她感覺到體內好像產生奇異的化學反應，整個人處於一個極熱亦極冷的狀態。

「……我做不到，所以對不起。」等她回神後，就連忙將手機放回耳畔時，可是只能聽到高野零星的話。

但神奇的是，她單憑對方幾個字，就聽懂他整句話：「你並沒有道歉的理由，它本來就是這種玩意。」

——喜歡一個人的心情，怎麼可以勉強？

岩瀨愛子看到鏡中的女生上半張臉，一對眼眶已隱約變紅，下半張臉卻是揚起嘴角：「而且，你最該道歉的對象，不該是我吧？」

「我……」

「抱歉，我是很想繼續當位知心姐姐，但今天就這樣吧，晚睡可是美容的大敵。」岩瀨愛子打了個呵欠，調侃說道。「就這樣，拜拜。」

掛去電話後，鏡中的女生凝望著岩瀨愛子，咧開一個有些慘兮兮的笑容。

「『第一次覺得已經不能哭是件很美好的事』……你以為我會這樣說嗎？」

鏡中女生不禁扶著額，肩膀不斷聳動，壓制不住的笑聲也慢慢清晰，不消一會整間臥房都充滿了她的笑聲。

「失戀的又不是你，擺出要死不死的樣子是想誰來看啊，岩瀨愛子！」

*  
三月二十五日，這一天是東應大學的畢業典禮。

跟其他興高采烈地在校內不同地方拍照留念的畢業生不同，岩瀨愛子上台發表過感言後，獨自在旁看著這熱鬧的場面一會，就準備將身穿的這套和服脫下來，還給負責人員離開學校，趕緊回到工作的懷抱。

「……不是，你該站在這兒，鈴木君就站……」

「鈴木快看這邊，來，一、二……等等，麻美子你要到哪兒？」

「我來負責拍照好了，你也去合照吧。」

「好吧，那我就站……喂，鈴木人呢？」

「我在這裡，我已經找到了幫忙拍照的人了。這樣，麻美子就能站在我旁邊了。」

「……既然大家都在等我們，那、那就沒辦法。」

說起來，以前高野跟橫澤畢業的那天，她有特意來到兩人的畢業典禮替他們拍照，但那時候好像沒那麼誇張盛大，還是因為有了「東應」這個名字，所以人們都意外地踴躍呢？

岩瀨愛子淡然望著人出人海的景象，逕自走到學校門前名牌的位置，從懷裡取出手機，她瞄熒幕上空空如也的信箱一眼，點開了攝影功能後舉起手機。

不過此刻的人依然很多，名牌上的字都被蓋住，於是她唯有先放下手機，等門前的人都離開才拍攝。

等到人群都散去後，岩瀨愛子便再次舉起來手機，可是當鏡頭對準了眼前的景象時，她手指頓了頓，遲遲沒有按下拍攝鍵。

「……『是時候，要從這所學校畢業了』，對吧？彩杏。」看著映進手機螢幕的宏大學府，岩瀨愛子低聲呢喃。

最後，她抬起另一隻手，伸出的拇指貼上原本的拇指，輕輕摁下去。

*** 

完成工作後，岩瀨愛子一如概往地走到已經變成了她的專屬吸煙居裡吞雲吐霧，而灰谷亦鍥而不捨地繼續他的找死(？)行動。

「筒隱醬，你最近好像沒甚麼精神哦。」

看著瀰漫著白霧的房間，灰谷的視線很自然就落到了屋內唯一的人，不過對方很忠實地遵循過往的表現——能不回應灰谷的話，絕不開口。

灰谷想要走近岩瀨愛子時，在後者的凌厲目光下只得聳肩，改變路線走到對方的對面，接著就問：「現在靠近你的時候都能嗅到些許煙草味，你煙癮是不是變大了？」

氣味重了？岩瀨愛子不自主地抽了抽鼻子，紫眸露出一絲茫然，未幾就回復澄明：「寫作不順利，多抽了幾包而已。」

「原來如此，這也是很常見的事。」灰谷煞有介事地點點頭。「筒隱醬以前是當小說家，截稿期最起碼也有一個月，難怪會不習慣現在週刊漫畫家的工作方式。」

「……」

灰谷想了想，道：「《+NATURAL》本身就是走戰鬥風格，每次都要寫主角打倒一個敵人、然後又冒出一個小Boss的故事，跟你習慣寫小短篇的日常以串連故事相比，這種講求暢快淋漓、大開大合的熱血打鬥，跟筒隱醬喜歡精雕細琢的故事差距挺遠，相性太不合了。」

「……」

「沒法子，女孩子始終還是討厭打架、暴力這類東西，果然少年漫不適合你呢。」

「……」

「《無名信》的劇情雖然是你熟悉的題材，但是不花一定時間琢磨內容，就只能流於表面的恐怖，但是連載漫畫不能像寫小說一樣，必須根據讀者意見和每週的銷量進行調整。」

灰谷倏地一手握拳砸向另一手，一副恍然大悟地說：「咦，照這麼說，筒隱醬已經到瓶頸了，這可是大危機！」

「……」

「那個、回應一下好嗎？」各種明踩暗貶的話都說盡了，可是仍然撬不開岩瀨愛子的嘴巴，灰谷決定宣告投降。

……回應？岩瀨愛子眼珠轉回來，直視灰谷的臉，對方上面掛著平日調戲般的笑容。

她嘴唇輕啟，任由白霧從叼著煙草的嘴呼出來：「……嘛，我也沒甚麼幹勁。」

事到如今，與其說她沒了追上去的理由，倒不如說她沒了非要追上去的必要——她追不上了，那兩人的身影已經看不清，何況那裡早已沒了她的位置。

岩瀨愛子取下香煙，散漫地回道：「現在勉強寫出來的東西，也不見得有多有趣。」

「所以你打算放棄漫畫了？」灰谷的語氣驟然變冷。「這就是你對待作品的態度嗎，老師？」

岩瀨愛子皺了皺眉，剛才說她不適合漫畫的人不是他嗎，現在又吵甚麼？

她還沒張口回應，灰谷又再次說起話來：「如果我說你的小說只是一味地灑狗血的溫情作賣點，實際內容還不如上課時老師說得沉悶得要命的歷史，你會怎麼想？」

蛤？！岩瀨愛子臉色一沉，這句話她可不能當聽不見。

「兩者的種類本來就不一樣，歷史的目的是忠實地呈現、還原過往，小說是娛樂、興趣。」她滅去手中的香煙，站正身子望向灰谷。

看著灰谷一臉等待說明的樣子，她接著道：「讀者可以就內容向作者提出自己的個人見解，而作者當然也可以按自己的需求簡述社會的現況，甚或傳遞一些道理，但沒有必要每本涉及這種範疇吧。」

「一談及到小說，你的幹勁就出現，但為甚麼換成漫畫，態度就一百八十度轉變呢？」灰谷一臉嚴肅地望著岩瀨愛子。

注意到岩瀨愛子開始默默思考的樣子，灰谷沒有停下，而是繼續道：「同樣創作，你對漫畫的執念遠遠不及小說，我從來沒看過你真正地有超越哪位漫畫家的決心；但小說卻不同，你對作品的要求高之餘，也是不斷嘗試進行突破，也會跟其他作家去對比。」

灰谷頓了頓，索性將心中的想法說來：「我知道你討厭漫畫，但是我還是希望……」

「——不是討厭。你說的話，我也明白。」岩瀨愛子呼了一口氣，她只是到現在還沒法突破一些心理障礙。「我差不多回去了。」

「蛤？」

「《無名信》完了，秋名愛子也要開始工作。」岩瀨愛子伸了伸懶腰。「因為你的話，我或多或少添了點漫畫的幹勁。」

「……那真是太好了。」聽到岩瀨愛子的話，灰谷怔了怔，不自主地露出燦爛的笑容。「說起來，我也有看過《綠色的畢業禮》，比起愛情故事，我覺得內容更像是成長小說。」

「是麼？」岩瀨愛子踉蹌了幾步，拜託了她一點都不想聽到讀後感！

「『這裡就是故事的開始與完結，但並不是一切，因為人生不會佇足在此。』」

岩瀨愛子下意識回頭一看，就看到了灰谷一對笑眼和彎起的嘴角，卻不是以往那種無可挑剔的弧度，反是有點像之前那個讓她不怎麼討厭的笑臉。

「這不是一句很棒的話嗎？」

*  
「這是下週的劇情，以及我接下來會寫的內容。」岩瀨愛子將一沓原稿連同接下來數週的內容一併遞給港浦後，果不其然看見他大皺眉頭的模樣。

港浦臉露苦色地看著自己對面正慢條斯理地喝咖啡的作家：「秋名小姐，這些都是大同小異的劇情。」

「嗯，是的。」岩瀨愛子放下杯後，甚至還從自己的袋中取出這個星期的《Jack》，翻到自己作品的篇章。「這週也是一樣。」

「……為甚麼都意識到這點還要這樣寫？」港浦一副無話可說的樣子，讓岩瀨愛子忍不住勾起嘴角。

「港浦先生，讀者會厭倦吧？」

「這不是當然嗎！《PCP》的事件解決後名次再度上升，《正義三伙伴》和《GIRI》名氣直追前者，而《CROW》已經連續四週第一了，再這樣下去，《+NATURAL》的位子可是很危險……」港浦氣憤地說了一會後，也覺得岩瀨愛子的態度有些不對勁，於是又趕忙看了看原稿的內容。

不過，港浦依然看不出所以，他指著其中一幕：「——就是這裡，敵人出現後，說了幾句台詞就被奧帕斯打倒，然後接著下週和之後的內容也是差不多。」

「先看台詞，敵人每句的第一個字。」岩瀨愛子看著港浦急忙埋頭再讀，補充道：「再看主角伙伴的反應，不過這點我想跟新妻老師商量一下。」

「『把、那、東、西、還、給、我』？居然是這樣！」港浦一字一句地將平假名串起來後，隨即露出震驚的表情。「秋名小姐一開始就計劃好了？」

「將計就計而已。」說到這裡，岩瀨愛子也有些心虛。

之前她沒心情創作，寫出來的東西也千篇一律，儘管經灰谷的一番話後，她算是打起精神了，但已經出版了的內容是沒法改變，加上一時半刻內她亦想不到新的劇情，不斷循環在打完一敵人冒一小Boss的劇情，於是就索性將它變成新劇情。

「麻煩港浦先生通知新妻老師，可以的話我想今天跟他談談作畫。」

名字岩瀨愛子還沒想到，暫且稱它為「鬼打牆篇」吧，之後她還要不斷完善，某種意義上，她還真是愛打著王道的名義走邪道。

「是的，我馬上打電話！」說畢，港浦就提起手機撥了給新妻。

望著對面的《+NATURAL》的責編處理工作越發成熟，岩瀨愛子不期然想到自己的另一位責編，後者跟港浦是同年同期，但已經擔任總編輯了。

經驗按理來言大家都是一樣，但後者明顯勝於前者不止一籌，而灰谷做事亦更有魄力，可能是坐上高位，灰谷洞察力也提高了不少，更不用說其他處事技巧。

回想數天前灰谷說過的話，岩瀨愛子到這刻還沒法忘記當時心裡的那份震撼，那對充滿認真的棕紅眸子仍然印在自己的腦海。

……

跟新妻傾談過後，岩瀨愛子有些無語地看著背後兩位編輯在竊竊私語。

「剛才開始雄二郎先生就跟港浦先生在後面嘀嘀咕咕，很吵的說。」新妻直接點名指責兩人。「想知道秋名老師的真面目，現在直接問本人不就好了？」

兩人磨磨蹭蹭了一會，最後還是由港浦問：「那個，秋名小姐跟『筒隱司』其實……」

「新年會港浦先生不用穿布偶裝表演，這不是挺明顯的提示嗎？」眼前兩人一臉臥槽的表情，讓岩瀨愛子心裡也在暗爽。

「等一下，秋名小姐不是討厭灰谷先生嗎？」

隨著雄二郎接著拋下第二條問題，新妻的注意也被引起來，岩瀨愛子同一時間面對三人八卦的目光，有些渾身不自在。

「嗯，除了工作以外，其他時候我根本不想跟他接觸。」岩瀨愛子皺眉道。

灰谷的性格很惡劣，只要她不小心曝露一些事，他就一定會挖苦或戳痛處，為了目的還會將不相干的人都牽扯其中，不過這點經過《無名信》事件後似乎有所改善，最近表現的態度也相對良好，讓人挑不了錯處。

再說，好歹他們也算是相處了幾年，論公論私，她也覺得對方也不算太差，加上那番話……

「其實，灰谷先生亦算是一位好編輯。」迎向眾人困惑的神情，岩瀨愛子決定給對方點了個贊。

***


	15. Chapter 15

「秋名小姐，我們就在此分別吧。」港浦朝岩瀨愛子揮手。

「港浦先生再見。」話音剛落，岩瀨愛子就聽到袋中傳來了短促的手機鈴聲，於是她便取出手機看了看。

【From灰谷新(Earth)：

秋名小姐好過分，又跟港浦君到新妻老師家談工作，害我沒法跟你見面。】

……甚麼鬼？看到短訊內容後，岩瀨愛子嘴角一抽。

看來她對灰谷的評價出了一點問題，這傢伙臉皮的厚度簡直是刷新紀錄。

唉，算了，現在她主要任務就是到處逛一下，看看能不能放鬆一下心情，或者找一些新靈感幫助創……作。

岩瀨愛子忽地佇立服裝店的櫥窗，靜靜望著裡面幾種不同風格的夏季衣裙，一會兒就自言自語起來：「說起來，我還真的沒穿過，總覺得……不如拍下來給她們看看好了。」

說畢，她就舉起手機連環拍了數張照片，準備發出去時頓了頓，說：「不對，心動不如行動，乾脆現在就試試。」

岩瀨愛子呼了一口氣，就這樣握著手機走進店內，飛快地挑了幾件衣服後，就讓售貨員帶自己到店裡的試身室。

甫進試身室，岩瀨愛子謹慎地看過四周後，臉上的神色瞬間變得凝重，她趕緊把衣服放到一旁，直接打開手機，翻開剛才的幾張照片。

這些照片裡面沒一張是櫥窗展示的衣裙，全部都是岩瀨愛子的自拍照。

看到照片中紫髮女生的背後明顯出現同一男子的身影，而且連續幾張都是拿著相機對準前方女生的方向，岩瀨愛子不自覺地屏著呼吸。

她挑一張較清晰的自拍照，拇指和食指貼著螢幕，緩緩地將男子的身影放大，對方有些模糊但仍能辨認的臉龐就這樣她的面前展示。

岩瀨愛子瞇了一下眼，仔細地端看對方的容貌。

她的記憶中，從來沒有見過這個人，她也找不到對這人的絲毫熟悉感。

他是誰？

……

當岩瀨愛子走出店的時候，手裡並沒有提著任何服裝店的紙袋，她有些遺憾似地嘆了口氣：「果然不適合。」

那麼之後要到哪裡？岩瀨愛子一邊張望著街道的店舖，一邊不斷思考。

雖然現在看不到那個男子，也不知對方的目的，但是她必須做好最壞的打算。

此刻，家自然是歸不得，而吉木餐廳、中井家、或是集談社也是一個都不能去，她需要的是一個她既熟悉而人流又較多、或者寬敞明亮的地方，如果在這樣條件下，她能想到的地方就只有她的舊校——東應大學的圖書館。

但是，先不論大學會否讓畢業生的她隨意回校，假使她能夠回到了東應的話，對方知道的情報就會增加，她的藏身之處又會少了一個；情況再惡劣一點的話，對方可能隨時透過學生或教授的口中掌握到她有關資料，到那個時候她就真的束手無策。

現在怎麼辦才好？

聽到後方似乎緊追不放的腳步聲，岩瀨愛子攥緊手袋，眉頭緊緊地皺著。

「叮鈴鈴——叮鈴鈴——」

可惡，為甚麼事情總是一波沒完、一波又起？！

內心的煩躁再加上不合時宜地出現手機鈴聲，岩瀨愛子在這個時候完全沒法平靜下來，她猛地一轉身，打算直接跟後方的人對望。

……不在了？

紫色眸子詫異地看著街道上稀少的人，隨即變得更加謹慎，仔細地望著路人的面目好一會，岩瀨愛子還是找不到那個男子。

事情變麻煩了，岩瀨愛子暗地嘖了一聲，接通手機：「誰。」

「是我，灰谷。」對方很快便報上名來，他困惑地問：「怎麼了，秋名小姐聽起來心情不太好？」

岩瀨愛子想到自己一不留神又把氣撒到他人身上，便有些歉意，正打算開口道歉時，灰谷已經繼續說：「咦，難道是因為沒能跟我見面的緣故嗎？怎麼說呢，現在的我開心之餘，又有點不好意……」

「——沒事的話我掛了。」

灰谷發出爽朗的笑聲，接著道：「開玩笑的啦，我當然是有事找你。」

岩瀨愛子走到附近的商場，玻璃門上並沒有剛才的男子倒影，對方似乎真的離開了，她將注意力放回電話上：「甚麼事？」

男人低沉的嗓音就如水般順滑，沿著話筒的方向緩緩流入女生耳朵的鼓膜：「想聽聽你的聲音啊。」

……這是啥，新的把妹技倆？岩瀨愛子臉無表情回道：「最近到了發情期？」

「秋名小姐真是KY。」灰谷很快就哀怨地回應。「不說這個了，我打算待會就去買一些慰勞品給員工，你有沒有想要的點心？」

「我對甜食不感興趣。」岩瀨愛子也不想收到這傢伙的禮物，讓自己處於不回禮就不舒暢的心情，結果變成要送禮給對方的問題而苦惱。

「那要買甚麼好呢？」灰谷自顧先陷入沉思狀況，完全無視岩瀨愛子的話。「秋名小姐建議一下嘛。」

這種事情跟她一點關係都沒有吧，岩瀨愛子皺眉回道：「既然提出了買點心作慰勞，灰谷先生不是已經有想法了嗎？」

灰谷態度意外地堅決：「可是每個人的口味都不同，就像我喜歡的東西，別人不一定喜歡，所以才需要問人意見。」

——這傢伙好像變了？

岩瀨愛子眨了眨眼，也開始認真地思考對方的問題：「女性大多喜歡甜食，但男性那方面，喜歡的可能相對少。」

她頓了頓，跟著又說：「或許挑一些不太甜的點心，這樣大家接受度都會較高，也比較健康。」

「這樣……銅鑼燒怎麼樣？那間店的銅鑼燒很好吃，也有紅豆以外甜度較低的餡料。」灰谷一邊說，一邊查看在電腦有關資料。「像是水果、抹茶之類。」

未幾，灰谷就聽到了岩瀨愛子對他提議的肯定：「聽上去不錯，而且紅豆這類傳統的口味大家都會接受，你可以分為紅豆，水果和抹茶兩類，每類一半。」

「那我就把它寫下。」灰谷從桌面找了一疊小正方形的便利貼，不一會就提筆在上面寫好了要買的種類和數量，將它貼好在自己桌面的顯眼位置。

「好了，大功告成。」灰谷吹了一聲口哨後，對著電話另一頭的岩瀨愛子說：「秋名小姐，敬請期待哦！」

「……」抱歉，她不期待，也不想要。

***

「對啊，所以我就說……」

聽著附近開始傳來的學生喧鬧，岩瀨愛子悄然皺起眉頭。

大概下午四、五時，快餐店就會迎來一群剛放學的初中、高中生在這裡談天說地，以前的岩瀨愛子每天都埋首於課業和兼職，幾乎沒怎麼來過，沒想到現在都到了大學畢業這個年頭，反而像學生似的窩在快餐店。

岩瀨愛子將阻擋了視線的髮絲別到耳旁，用筆在本子亂塗亂寫一會就合上本子，然後從座位上站起來，提起手袋到洗手間整理儀容。

岩瀨愛子凝視著鏡中露出疲憊神情的女生，嘆了一口氣：「……第五天了。」自那一天起，她已經在這種被跟蹤及偷拍的日子度過了五天。

最初岩瀨愛子以為對方只是跟蹤一會，所以離開商場以後，她很自然地到超級市場買菜，但一踏出超級市場往家的方向走時，她就隱約感覺到有人又跟在背後。

不過岩瀨愛子這回想看看對方到底在耍甚麼把戲，所以沒有再向後看，只是繼續前進，結果回到家後，她悄悄地望窗外探看，發現對方繼續在此處徘徊了一陣子才離開。

接下來的兩天，岩瀨愛子因為寫稿的緣故，一直待在家裡，她亦察覺到對方同樣在附近出沒，並沒有離去；待她完成稿子，出門跟灰谷商討漫畫時，對方隨即緊跟著自己不放，路途中她已有好幾次想直接逮住那人，但她還是忍住了。

之後她平日的日常活動，就是下午到中井那邊繼續為漫畫的工作而忙碌，然後深夜時分回到家。

岩瀨愛子雖然不知道那位男人到底出於甚麼的理由去跟蹤和偷拍，但像她這樣的外行人已經注意到他的行動，而對方依然(可能)懵然不知，沒有用上更隱蔽的方式，這種狀況至少能讓她肯定了對方兩項技術都十分蹩腳。

不過，正是因為對那男人一無所知的緣故，所以岩瀨愛子才任由對方在自己身邊像蒼蠅般不斷打轉，只是連續處於這種隨時提高警戒、又要假裝若無其事地生活的狀態下，岩瀨愛子也開始覺得有點不耐煩。

今天，是時候要找出對方的身份了，岩瀨愛子瞇起紫眸閃過一絲懾人的目光，很快恢復如常的淡然。

*  
現在是快餐店生意最好的時間，大部分放學的學生都愛來到這兒消磨時光，因此店內如果出現了穿著校服以外的服飾的人，他就會很容易成為了眾人焦點所在。

此時此刻，一個容貌普通的男人因為頸項掛著的相機，以及身上的那件明顯格格不入的棕色夾克，成為了店內的學生的談論對象。

「喂，那邊的大叔是怎麼回事，好像坐了很久。」

「瞧那件夾克，還掛著相機到處走，就像那些死宅一樣。」

「啊，你一說我也覺得像！會不會是那種把錢都用到模型手辦的失業男？」

「直接問不就好了。」一個性格相對大膽的女高中生走到男人面前，拍桌戲謔問道：「大叔，現在這個時間大人不都在上班嗎？為甚麼你會在這裡？」

「大叔現在就在工作，喂丫頭，別礙手礙腳的。」男人急躁地嘖了一聲，提著相機準備走到另一位置時，女高中生不滿地擋在他面前。

就在男人想推開女高中生時，他對面幾個男高中生也站起來了：「甚麼工作得帶著相機待在快餐店，還是這種時間。」

「剛才就看到你在鬼鬼祟祟地拍照了，你該不會是趁機偷拍女生的裙底吧？」聽到這幾句話後，坐在男人附近的女學生都露出驚恐的表情。

「誰會做這種……喂！」男人有些慌亂地解釋時，他的相機就快被一男高中生扯開，幸好他掛在脖子上，對方沒能成功奪去，但就在兩人糾纏時，幾張卡片從夾克口袋掉到地上。

女高中生好奇地蹲下去撿起一張，看到內容便叫嚷：「喂喂，你們看這是啥？居然是偵探事務所！」

「真的假的，大叔是偵探？」跟男人糾纏著的男高中生嬉皮笑臉地說。

「快點還給我！」男人慌張地往四周張望，目標對象沒有出現在他暗地鬆了一口氣，但這邊的騷亂再繼續的話，他早晚會被人發現，必須在對方注意到自己之前趕緊離開。

「真是的，我不過是趁工作空閑的時候吃個飯而已。」男人掙脫學生的糾纏，罵罵咧咧地走出店內。

「幹嘛，真無聊！」女高中生朝男人身影呸了一口。

……

「……不是跟你說了嗎，東西別隨意亂擺。」一位裝束幹練的紫髮女生推開洗手間的門走了出來，一手提著電話講話，一邊環視店內的學生。「我是看到跟你學校制服一樣的人，但我怎可能知道哪位是你的同學？」

「筆記本是甚麼樣式？哦，黃綠條紋……」她走到那群站著的學生附近，有些尷尬地問：「對不起，請問你們有看到一本黃綠條紋封面的筆記本嗎？」

「咦，是不是那本？」女高中生伸手指向女生的右邊。

紫髮女生跟著對方指的位置走去，提起本子翻了幾頁後，回到女高中生身旁：「謝謝你，因為我弟弟很粗心大意，常常不見東西，還好今天我在這附近，不然他又有借口不溫習了。」

「不，舉手之勞而已。」女高中生搔了搔因不好意思而發紅臉頰。「你還真是位好姐姐呢。」

「這我可不敢當。」女生說著嘆了口氣，直接翻開其中一頁展示給對方看。「看，就算我每天督導，這小子都沒專心聽課，筆記要麼不寫，要麼就亂寫一通。」

「學生總是不愛上課嘛。」看到上面的亂成一團的字跡，女高中生乾笑了幾聲。

「我也知道，只是他每天只顧玩樂，真是的……如果有誰能幫忙盯著他就好。」

「盯著？」女高中生忍不住望著自己手上的卡片。「像偵探那種怎樣？」

「那是？」紫髮女生愣了一下，好奇地看著卡片。

「剛才有個奇奇怪怪的大叔偷偷摸摸往我們這邊看，這是從他身上掉下落的。」女高中生將卡片交給對方。

紫髮女生把上面印著的字唸出來：「佐野偵探事務所？」她輕笑一聲，繼續道。「也不用那麼誇張，不過謝謝你的建議。」

「不不，您太客氣。」女高中生看到對方的笑靨，也不好意思地笑起來。

「那麼我的任務完成，也該回去工作了，有緣再見吧。」紫髮女生抬手看了看時間，朝對方歉意一笑，邁步離開快餐店。

*  
「佐野偵探事務所……居然連網址都沒有，真麻煩。」岩瀨愛子把瀏覽器關掉後，看著卡片上的電話號碼和地址，眉頭緊鎖。

若是用她其中一部手機打過去的話，難免會被其他人追尋到源頭，那到時候要擺脫他人的跟蹤就更麻煩了，而親自找上門這一方法就更不用考慮了。

就算現在趕緊到便利店買一張手機卡的話也不可能，因為外面那偵探又開始緊盯自己不放了。

「啊啊——好煩。」岩瀨愛子的手又摸上了抽屜的把手，將裡面的煙包取出。

她也不知道甚麼時候起，只要覺得心裡煩悶開始騷動時，她就很自然地想要抽煙。這情況叫甚麼，尼古丁中毒？

她望著被窗簾半遮半擋的景色，朝著那方向吐了出一朵白雲。

——「最近靠近你的時候都能嗅到些許煙草味，你煙癮是不是變大了？」

腦海突兀浮現的聲音讓岩瀨愛子的動作一滯，她看著放在桌面的兩部手機，伸手就拿起放在左邊那一部，直接打開了聯絡人列表。

看著上面只有三位聯絡人列表，她抿了抿唇，打開首位聯絡人的資料——灰谷新。

——這樣做真的好嗎？

岩瀨愛子看了偵探事務所的電話一眼，又望向灰谷的手機號碼附近的撥號圖像，最後還是按了下去。

*** 

「……您好，這裡是佐野偵探事務所。」佐野打了個大大哈欠，抬起眼皮望著掛在牆上的大鐘。「客人，現在是凌晨三時半，就算是我們……呃哈——也是需要休息的。」

「就是知道才打來。」

對面傳來的嗓音中帶著不善，令佐野打了個顫，瞬間從夢中清醒起來，立即回復工作狀況：「那麼請問您想委託我們甚麼呢？」

「委託麼……可以委託你們調查那位要調查我的人嗎？」聽到對面的人用懶洋洋的語氣說出的話，讓佐野不禁笑起來。

「首先，我們又不知道客人您是誰，更何況我們跟客人有保密協議，怎會隨便透露資料呢？」話雖如此，佐野已取出放了委託任務的文件夾，饒有趣味地翻看。

「想來也是，那麼我用你員工跟你交換那個人的名好了。喂，你叫甚麼來著？」佐野還沒反應過來時，對面再次傳來有些慘痛的叫聲。

「佐野先生……我是大西。」

「大西？原來任務失敗了。」佐野翻了幾頁，一張以端莊典雅的女生為主角的照片就展露在自己面前，他意外地抬眉回道。「就算是這樣，我也沒有理由要告訴你委託人是誰吧？」

「對啊，所以你們不必告訴我，直接調查那人就好了。」

「看來我被擺一道了。」佐野嘆了口氣。「好吧，請問您能付多少錢呢？」

對方毫不猶豫道：「找最好的人，錢我會交給那位大西先生。」

「了解，但是有關您的調查，我們這邊會找他人代替大西的工作。」佐野露出壞笑道。「抱歉呢，畢竟工作還沒……」

「——沒關係，繼續。」

對方淡然的態度成功讓佐野的話堵在喉嚨，不上不下的感覺讓他難受極了：「……欵，為甚麼？」

「我樂意。」

……

通話結束後，大西雙手顫抖地抓著自己被搶走、然後又扔回臉上的手提電話，連滾帶跑逃離了身旁握著木棍的人。

「看來錢跟真的跟素質有關，難怪這傢伙這麼廢。」說話的人將瀏海往後一攏，露出一對冷冽的紫眸。

「嘰嘰歪歪大一堆，現在都快五點，能看日出了。」紫眸嫌棄地看著逃跑的背影一陣子，彷彿想到一些事，又垂下眼簾。

*   
今天到了跟港浦提交原稿的日子，岩瀨愛子提起手提包，一副整裝待發的模樣從升降機走出來，然後習慣性地檢查信箱時，她發現裡面躺著一封厚厚的信。

到底是誰寄來？

岩瀨愛子打開信箱取出信件，看到上面沒有任何的地址或郵票，完全是空白一片的信封，雙眸隨即露出謹慎的神情，她先取出手機通知港浦會議時間延後十分鐘，就回到大堂乘搭升降機。

返家後五分鐘，岩瀨愛子再次踏出了家門，不過臉上的神色明顯變得凝重。

……

「那麼我走了，秋名小姐再見！」聽到港浦的道別，岩瀨愛子點了點頭，不過他準備離開之際，又回頭道：「不過這樣真的好嗎，看到最近的排名，我也有點惴惴不安。」

「這不是更有趣嗎？」從岩瀨愛子話中洩露出來的狡黠，讓港浦想像其他人的事後反應，跟著也不由得露出奸詐一笑。

這兩人相視一笑的場景，似乎讓在旁的灰谷感到不是滋味，等到港浦離開後，他有些孩子氣地扯開椅子，坐到岩瀨愛子面前：「真是沒對比就沒傷害，秋名小姐對我的態度，跟對港浦君的態度相比，根本就是差別待遇。」

「有嗎？」岩瀨愛子施施然地噙了一口咖啡，她看著對方不斷點頭的動作，嘴角笑意更明顯。「那就對了。」

「……過分，太過分了。」灰谷索性將一張俊臉埋到枱上，自顧自地生起悶氣。

細碎的棕紅短髮被氣流吹動的模樣，讓岩瀨愛子不期然憶起了之前一時沒注意，下意識就揉了對方的頭一事。

坦白說，灰谷的頭髮看起來一點也不柔順，摸起來時也是有點硬硬的，但這種毛茸茸中又帶點刺的觸感，感覺不錯。

不過話說回來，就算是手感不錯，她也不敢再亂摸他的頭，跟摸貓和摸小孩子不一樣，那感覺可不是一般的尷尬，亦幸虧那時灰谷沒有來得及反應過來，不然就真的會陷入迷之沉默了。

「午飯時間快完了，灰谷先生也應該回去。」岩瀨愛子看著想要與枱融為一體的灰谷，用筆尾輕輕地戳了戳對方。

灰谷抬起頭，雙眼直直地望著岩瀨愛子：「今天時間好像過得特別快，之前我們還能聊一小會呢。」

岩瀨愛子轉頭環望了餐廳內為數不多的人，再次將視線放到灰谷身上：「是您單方面說話而已。」

「哼，薄情的秋名小姐。」灰谷挺直身板，重新坐正。「就這麼怕被人知道我們的關係嗎？」

別把話說得這麼曖昧，岩瀨愛子皺起眉：「請您注意言辭，我跟您沒特別的關係。」

「欵，你明明昨晚還打過來跟我說『謝謝，銅鑼燒很好吃』。」灰谷露出輕佻的笑容，棕紅眸子意味深長地望著岩瀨愛子。

「就是字面意思而已。」岩瀨愛子看了一眼店內的時鐘，不留情地趕客。「灰谷先生再見。」

「知道了、知道了，那麼再見。」

也不知道灰谷是不是真的明白她的意思，不過對方總算是走了，岩瀨愛子用目光送走對方後，忍不住伸出左手用力地揉著太陽穴。

這種日子，到底甚麼時候可以完結？

*  
岩瀨愛子按著蒼樹紅給予的地址，又望了一眼階梯附近一輛藍色摩托車，終於停下步伐。「這裡就是福田君的家嗎？」

岩瀨愛子準備上前走去時，福田已經直接下樓，朝她叫嚷：「你也來得太慢了吧？！」

「抱歉，剛才仍在工作。」聽著福田不客氣的話，岩瀨愛子眉頭稍蹙，加快腳步追上前方的人。

「我住的地方不大，所以將就一下。」福田注意到岩瀨愛子的動作，語氣變得沒有那麼僵硬。

岩瀨愛子只是往外四處張看，一會才說：「相對來言，這附近交通也算便利，有利有弊。」

「是啊，也有位置放摩托車。」福田有些得意地笑道，轉身就進屋。「你也進來吧。」

踏進福田的家後，地方果然如對方所形容一樣，被數張工作桌霸佔的客廳位置所剩無幾，而比岩瀨愛子來得早的幾位漫畫家都是較親密地坐著。

「岩瀨小姐。」蒼樹紅朝岩瀨愛子露出笑容，手輕拍右邊無人的坐墊，一看就知道是特意為岩瀨愛子而留。

「抱歉，耽誤了大家的時間。」岩瀨愛子趕緊坐到蒼樹紅的身邊，跟其他人點頭表示歉意。

「沒事。」福田望著眾人一會，認真道：「現在有更重要的事情要說的事，這跟《+NATURAL》的存亡有關。」

「這事我聽港浦先生提過了。」回想剛才自己費了一些功夫，才成功讓驚惶失措的港浦回復正常，岩瀨愛子的腦袋又開始發漲。「是指新妻老師有權終止一部的漫畫吧？」

「是的，大家都覺得《+NATURAL》現在的排名岌岌可危，很有機會被腰斬。」蒼樹紅有些擔憂地望著岩瀨愛子。

「不，說不定是《這對我沒有用》！」平丸興奮地插嘴道。

「……不要一臉高興地說出這種話。」蒼樹紅一臉無奈地看著平丸，她已經很熟悉自己這位男朋友滿腦子都想要休刊不工作的思路了。

「但目前為止都不過是推測，沒有任何實質證據。」這次說話的人是剛進入福田組的高濱昇陽，他是《正義三伙伴》的作者。

「沒錯，大家都不清楚新妻到底怎麼想……咦，為甚麼岩瀨你看起來好像不怎麼擔心？」明明最可能被腰斬的是你的作品，高木謹慎地不把最後的話說出口。

該怎麼說跟他們說現在《+NATURAL》的排名是她故意為之呢？而且，就新妻的性格來言……

岩瀨愛子伸手揉了揉眉心：「《丹斗》的時候能忍住不出手，就大概猜到新妻老師不會腰斬其他作家的漫畫了。」

「照你這麼說，師傳到底要這個權利幹嘛？」福田跟其他人一樣，都是滿臉困惑地看著岩瀨愛子。

《CROW》現在的劇情就是讓所有人物再次登場，這種做法岩瀨愛子很熟悉，因為它就跟創作《CLANNAD》時，新葉先生提出的收結的方式差不多；再說現在劇情這麼燃，假若之後沒有類似的情節，《CROW》的排名便難以回到此刻的排名，這下子就跟斬斷自己的後路無疑。

「恐怕新妻老師是想……」

岩瀨愛子剛要把話說出口時，她忽地住口不說，轉而提出要求：「——你們要不要跟我打賭？如果我猜對的話，除非我本人主動取消約定，否則你們所有人都要接受懲罰。」

「欸？！」剎那間，所有人都將視線集中在岩瀨愛子身上。

「怎樣，敢賭嗎？」

*  
新妻舉起剛完成的原稿，頭也不回地道：「……所以我討厭《CROW》，要把它終結掉的說。」

面對眾人不可思議、敬佩、驚嘆的目光，岩瀨愛子自我宣告結果：「我贏了。」

「居然真的是這樣。」福田一副挫敗的樣子看著岩瀨愛子。「沒想到，你竟然會如此了解新妻師傅的心意。」

——說人話啊混帳！好端端非得用這種引人誤會的話，你們是不是都有毛病？！有病就別棄療啊！(／‵Д′)／~ ╧╧

「大家是怎麼回事，有甚麼好玩的事嗎？」新妻轉身望著後方的福田組，歪頭問道。

「我跟他們打賭了。」岩瀨愛子直視新妻的雙眼，默默盤算了一番後，還是決定把話說出來。「『新妻老師要結束的漫畫是《CROW》，我賭對的話，除非我主動找福田組其中一人，否則所有人都不可以跟我接觸，違者就必須在新年會當晚穿布偶服表演』。」

「這麼說，作為福田組一員的我也不能與秋名小姐見面。」新妻佯裝高深仙人般摸了摸自己下巴不存在的鬍子。「了解，那麼工作就交給港浦來傳遞。」

得到新妻的保證後，岩瀨愛子終於放下了心頭大石，她走到新妻家門外，對裡面的人得意地揚起嘴角：「那麼由我離開的這一刻開始，賭約正式生效。」

*** 

午夜時分，岩瀨愛子獨自走到一間荒廢的小店內，臉上精心畫上的妝容早已被卸得一乾二淨，就連衣服也刻意換成輕鬆簡便的T-shirt和牛仔褲。

岩瀨愛子將瀏海悉數撩起，一張沒有眼鏡遮掩的清秀面容、以及稍顯身材曲線的衣著，此刻這個的模樣，已經沒有人會把眼前的人誤認作為少年了。

岩瀨愛子望一望周邊的座位，最後選擇了一個卡座安靜等待。

本來，她應該在家裡被窩睡個飽，就算最不濟也不過是在書桌前拼命寫稿，而不是在這種鳥不生蛋、狗不拉屎的地方等人。

不過，還好不止她一人在這兒受苦，不然她就真的不管三七二十一，直接踩上那傢伙的地盤宣戰，雖然她無論如何也不會這樣做。

這種人煙稀少的地方也有些好處，就是附近的東西可以任意用，而且只要稍微有一點動靜，人們都能輕易找出聲音的來源。

至於壞處自然也有不少，尤其是像岩瀨愛子這類單獨出外的女生，是極容易被人盯上，小則就是錢財損失，大則……我想你們都懂的。

兩個穿著和打扮都與小混混無疑的人走入小店，朝岩瀨愛子的方向走近，露出典型的猥瑣笑容：「漂亮的大姐姐，跟我們一起玩嘛。」

她就知道，那傢伙把地點選在這裡，肯定是沒好事，岩瀨愛子皺了皺眉，不過對面的樣子是那種臭屁的高中生，她應該有勝算。

唉，原諒她中二一次吧，魚唇的人類。

岩瀨愛子突兀地從座位上站起來，開始做出廣播體操的伸展動作。

「原來你喜歡做運動，正好，讓我來教你吧。」

其中一個小混混嘿嘿一笑，一下子就伸出手，直接抓住岩瀨愛子白晢的手臂，下一秒他感到自己被猛力一拉，失去重心倒向前，還沒回過神，下體傳來的劇痛已讓他倒地不起。

即使聽到對方痛苦的呻吟，岩瀨愛子也不敢輕視，反而抓起附近的木椅狠狠掃向毫髮未傷的小混混，很快，倒在地上的人又添一人。

「你這臭婆娘！」

岩瀨愛子一邊輕喘著氣，一邊緊握已斷了一腳的木椅，冷冷看著前面兩位捂著身上傷處的小混混。

「向僱用你們的那傢伙討醫藥費吧。」岩瀨愛子將木椅舉起，將斷掉的位置指向兩人，上面的明顯被染上些許紅色。

待兩人想要說些話時，岩瀨愛子完全不打算給對方機會：「你們現在肯定在想，『等我們恢復過來之後，對面一個女人怎也玩不贏我們吧』。」

「你說得沒錯，若不是你們輕敵，我是不可能贏你們。」看到兩人詫異的表情，岩瀨愛子表面不動聲色，心裡的底氣增加了不少。

其中一人收回詫異的神情後，用兇狠的目光死瞪岩瀨愛子：「哼，猜中又怎樣？你的體力遲早會被我們消耗掉了。」

「我只是想要提醒你，那傢伙委託了偵探偷拍我，而剛才的事想必也被記錄下了。」說著，外面就傳來一陣慌亂的步伐，並且聲音也離店的位置越來越遠。

「可惡，那個大叔居然騙我們！」聽到外面逃跑聲的他們，這刻當然也明白岩瀨愛子所言屬實。「如果曝光的話，我們不就肯定被抓嗎？！」

「沒錯，之後他就會用照片勒索我，而為了聲譽，我自然會買掉所有照片。至於你們……」岩瀨愛子注視著他們慌張的臉孔，故意沉思了一會才開口。「你們只是高中生而已，我也不想跟小鬼計較。所以你們現在乖乖離去的話，我會既往不咎。」

被稱作小鬼的兩人低頭竊竊私語幾句，再次抬頭是已經是嬉皮笑臉的樣子：「嘴巴說得挺好聽的嘛，姐姐。」

——糟糕，不管用嗎？

岩瀨愛子謹慎地望向兩人，沁汗的手緊握著木椅，慢慢跟他們拉開距離：「我很重視誠信這回事，也不會隨便打破諾言。」

「嗯，我們相信啊！」兩個小混混拉開彼此的距離，似乎打算以一種前後夾攻的方式圍住岩瀨愛子。

「可惜，我們又不重視。」

「就是。反正都一身傷，不爽一把的話，怎麼做都不划算。」右邊的人咧嘴一笑，率先衝前，用力抓住木椅。

被對方的動作嚇一跳的岩瀨愛子，下意識就想要用木椅甩人，但她的力氣根本比不上對方，她心感不妙，在看到左邊的人也將上前，就連忙摔開手上的武器，跑往兩人的對立面。

左邊那一位慢條斯理走過來，戲謔道：「逃吧，希望大姐姐你待會還有力氣，能叫得好聽一點。」

現在她的情況，應該是陰溝裡翻船吧，早知道就先去跟香耶多學幾招……岩瀨愛子緊皺眉頭，瞪著逐漸逼近自己兩人，心裡不由得苦笑。

——如果，有誰在這刻救自己就好了。

腦海中倏地浮現的想法，讓岩瀨愛子怔了一會，紫眸從小混混身上挪開，定定轉望著他們的後方，未幾就露出欣喜的神情，略為蒼白的唇瓣也跟著向上揚起，她輕輕笑著，邁步朝兩人走去。

——我忘了，這世界沒有「如果」。

岩瀨愛子這種詭異的神情及動作，顯然嚇住了兩個小混混，他們不自主跟著她的視線，轉身望向後方，但後方依然是空無一人。

「靠，根本啥都沒……？！」

他們回頭的時候，看到的是女生上身只剩一件胸罩，露出一片雪白肌膚，但他們沒有產生甚麼遐思——對方顯得滲人的笑聲直接讓他們呆在原地，眼睜睜地看著女生從褲袋的打火機取出、打開，慢慢點燃了手上的衣服。

小混混一動不動地看著女生彎著唇，一步一步朝自己的方向走近，等他反應過來時，他的視線就被撲面而來的衣服蓋住，眼前剎那間漆黑又令他動作一滯，直到嗅到頭頂傳來燒焦的氣味，他兩手驚恐地將臉上的衣服抓下、丟到地面。

「快過來救我啊！」

聽到那個頭髮被燒掉的人慘叫，他的同伴呆了一會就立馬衝去替對方滅火，誰都沒空理會那位上半身只剩內衣的女生到底在哪兒。

*  
站在一旁觀望兩個小混混忙著滅火的時候，晃動的火光與哀號讓岩瀨愛子猛然清醒過來，她顧不上自己衣衫不整的模樣，頭也不回就拼命往店外跑去。

今晚的事，一定是她做過最瘋狂的事了，簡直是挑戰自我極限……不對，她現在好像是在逃命。

岩瀨愛子想到自己面對這種危機，竟然還有心思吐槽時，就忍不住笑起來，但她發現所謂的笑只是一種錯覺，因為她的臉已經完全僵住了，連勾起嘴角都做不到。

話說回來，那傢伙的腦袋應該變好了，不然，他不會挑這種電車很快就停駛的時間來跟她見面；不過她也確實被對方的做法迫得焦躁急進，連走出車站的那剎那間也察覺不到問題，直到那倆小混混出現，還說出那番話，她才覺得有不對勁的地方。

不管怎樣，總之現在有多遠就跑多遠，可以的話還得要叫一輛出租車……岩瀨愛子一面想著，一面往馬路的方向跑去。

不過現在最麻煩的是，就是岩瀨愛子對自己身處的地方只有表面的認識，而且她的體力就如他們先前所言，變得所剩無幾了，但她不敢停下來歇息：一旦停下，她肯定再也跑不動，而後面那兩人說不定就要追上自己。

一想到這點，岩瀨愛子覺得雙腿有了發軟的徵兆。這下子，只要他們一出來找她，她就真的要說一聲「吾命休矣」了。

「筒隱醬！」

驀然，一聲叫吼在岩瀨愛子的耳畔響起，她看到坐在司機席的那個熟悉身影，想也不想就衝到馬路中央，上車後還沒坐穩，她的手就將車門再次牢牢關上，動作一氣呵成。

***

看著一沾上座位連連氣喘的女生，還有她此刻「清涼」的裝束……灰谷眉頭皺起，神情嚴肅。

他直接伸臂就往後座一摸，拿出深紅色的毛毯：「冷氣有點大，筒隱醬披著吧。」

灰谷將毛毯攤開，逕自就要用毛毯包裹岩瀨愛子幾近裸露的半身，岩瀨愛子往旁一躲，撐著膝蓋的手抬起，隔著毛毯按著灰谷的手，阻止他的動作。

「……我自己來。」岩瀨愛子接過毛毯，將它繞過自己的肩膀兩圈，把上半身完全圍住後，雙手各握毯子一角，直接蜷進懷裡，與此同時，灰谷也將車裡冷氣溫度往上調。

「現在去你家？」他看到岩瀨愛子上半身全被毛毯遮好後，也將視線重新放到路面，他緊握方向盤，油門一踏就向前駛去。

「嗯。」岩瀨愛子聲音沒有剛才那般虛弱，似乎已經恢復過來。

灰谷專注地看著前方，目不斜視：「你知道嗎？我現在有一肚子的問題唷。」

——現在暫時安全。

岩瀨愛子望著窗外的不斷後退的景象，心裡鬆一口氣，她轉身望向身旁的人說：「我也有，誰先問？」

「Lady first。」

「為甚麼你在這裡？」岩瀨愛子問道，她不認為自己有向任何人提過今晚她會到這裡的事。

灰谷揚起嘴角：「你忘記了我們的助手都是一群愛作死的人嗎？昨天川崎提議到這邊的『金松閣』作鬼屋探險時，你不小心流露出怪異的表情哦。」

岩瀨愛子聞言，眼眸透出懊惱神情，她馬上接著問：「就算是這樣，你也應該是在公司工作吧。」

「是啊，所以中井先生說你已經回家，我覺得很奇怪，結果去到你家後發現你還是不在，事情就更詭異了。鑒於筒隱醬宅女似的性格不愛到處走動，所以我就猜筒隱醬應該到這兒。」

瞧見岩瀨愛子此刻臉無血色的模樣，灰谷的語調帶了幾分冷意：「怎麼了，捉迷藏好玩嗎？」

得到問題的答案後，岩瀨愛子垂下眸子：「……你還真是跟蹤狂。」

灰谷不置可否地笑了一下，看到不遠處的紅燈，就把車慢慢停下來，轉頭望著岩瀨愛子：「那麼，現在該輪到我的回合囉。筒隱醬準備好了嗎？」

岩瀨愛子抬頭直視灰谷的雙眼，像是放棄掙扎般嘆了口氣：「問吧。」

「我的問題跟你的差不多。」灰谷緊盯著對方不放，彎起雙眼沒有一點笑意。「為甚麼你會在這裡，還變得這麼狼狽？」

「為甚麼嗎……」岩瀨愛子遠眺窗外的景色，懷中的手不自覺摩挲著毛毯的角。「因為想挑戰自我極限。」

「……請問是怎樣的極限呢？」灰谷用力地握住方向盤，朝岩瀨愛子露出燦爛如陽的笑容。

「一人鬼屋探險啊。」岩瀨愛子以一種「這不是明擺」的眼神回望灰谷。「好歹《無名信》被歸入恐怖懸疑的類別，過於蒼白的內容怎可能令讀者有共鳴？」

「原來如此，那為甚麼會我看到你在大街上只穿內‧衣狂奔呢？」

聽到灰谷咬牙切齒的話，岩瀨愛子臉不改容：「那是因為我到步後，看到四周漆黑一片還傳來奇怪的聲音，就覺得好像撞鬼了。」

「幸好我記起鬼怪怕火，所以直接燒了身上的衣服，扔到店內趕緊跑出來。」岩瀨愛子一副認真的模樣看著灰谷，而後者則是一臉語塞。

「哎呀，現在想起來，剛才真的好險。」身為一名作家，她的短(說)時(謊)間(不)故(打)事(草)創(稿)作的能力也日益精進了，真是可喜可賀 (ﾟ∀ﾟ;)

灰谷凝視著岩瀨愛子淡然的雙眸，一語不發。

對方先前的樣子仍殘留在他的腦海中：雪白的肌膚、泛紅的臉頰與不住地喘息，略為單薄卻仍是玲瓏有致的身軀，以及晶瑩的汗珠沿著臉蛋，緩緩滾落下頷、鎖骨、最後沒入微微起伏的胸脯。

當下的模樣，要形容為秀色可餐也不為過。

但只要一想像到岩瀨愛子是以這種姿態，在街上穿梭人群、一路狂奔的樣子，灰谷雙眼彎起的弧度更加誇張，只是猛地一沉的臉色和身上散發的冷氣，已經洩露出他的怒氣。

岩瀨愛子看到他的樣子，識趣地噤聲不語。

交通燈轉成綠燈，車子繼續前駛。

……

良久，兩人僵化的氣氛被灰谷打破：「……如果我是你爸，一定會忍不住掐死你。」語畢，他還添上幾聲爽朗的大笑。 

如果問哪個形容語與灰谷此刻的笑容最貼切，那一定就是猙獰扭曲，不過這番話和表情不僅沒有嚇到岩瀨愛子，反而讓岩瀨愛子忍不住輕笑。

「是啊，他巴不得我這樣就死。」

照理灰谷聽到這樣的玩笑，他也應該跟著取笑對方，但心裡卻浮現些許異樣，他眨了眨眼，接過岩瀨愛子的話：「話雖如此，他也不可能這樣做，好歹你是他女兒，身上也流著他一半的血。」

——呵呵，那狗屁般的血緣。

木槿色的紫眸透出嘲諷，當心裡冒出的惡意快將形成話語，要經由口中吐出之時，岩瀨愛子注意到灰谷眼底一閃即逝的陰霾，頓時失去了懟人的意欲。

她沉默地聽著灰谷用輕快的語調說：「這可是連法律都無法割斷的血緣關係哦。」

「割不斷？」

灰谷看到岩瀨愛子詫異的神情，補充道：「是啊，電視劇那些斷絕關係都是胡扯，只要人一死的話，就沒有人會遵守，因為法律上從來不能斷絕父母和子女的血緣哦。」

「是麼……」岩瀨愛子想到回憶中琴子阿姨遞給自己的聲明信，裡面內容主要是圍繞岩瀨幸子，很快頓悟到箇中道理。

她跟父母的血緣是注定分不開，所以只能靠與母親的緊密關係，勉強將她身上另一半的血緣分割，但岩瀨幸子早就死了，所以那張紙的內容其實是形同虛設。

「……如果法律能割斷的話，這種表面的良好關係，也一定無法維持下去吧。」

灰谷這種不自覺流露出來的落寞，讓岩瀨愛子的手下意識地朝對方伸去，待她察覺到自己的動作之際，她另一隻手迅即拉住了，制止自己的動作。

「對了，筒隱醬怎麼對這種事感興趣呢？」灰谷好奇地看向身旁的人，發現岩瀨愛子正垂頭望著自己的手，紫眸似乎帶著恍惚。

「嗯？」岩瀨愛子抬手將臉頰的髮絲別起，一臉若無其事看著灰谷。「《正義三伙伴》不是法庭的鬥爭嗎，只是想多了解一些而已。」

「筒隱醬，這種發言真的會讓我忍不住吃醋。」灰谷看著前方的雙眼再度瞇起，語氣變得詭異。

「……」

車子停在岩瀨愛子的家前方後，灰谷開始喋喋不休：「首先是高野，跟著是那位橫澤先生，然後是高木老師和他的夫人，今天就是高濱老師，再加上編輯的服部先生和港浦君……唉，情敵真是太多了，看來我要羸取筒隱醬芳心真……」

「——你還沒膩嗎？」

因為灰谷一早預料到岩瀨愛子不會對他的話作出任何回應，所以岩瀨愛子突如其來的插話讓他有點措手不及。

「欵？」灰谷一副困惑不解的神情望著岩瀨愛子，棕紅的雙眼要有多無辜就有多無辜。

「你說你喜歡我，對吧？」岩瀨愛子勾起嘴角，似是帶著迷霧的紫眸凝視著灰谷，略為沙啞的嗓音有著莫名的魅惑。

趁著灰谷看著自己恍神的時候，一隻白晢的手也悄悄地撫上灰谷的臉，挑逗似的揉捏著對方的臉頰。

作為一位遊走各種情場的花花公子，灰谷新竟然在這刻瞬間當機，甚至連話也說不出。

「是這副身體……」

岩瀨愛子對灰谷露出笑容，身體慢慢湊近灰谷，兩人驟然拉近的距離，讓灰谷不經意嗅到岩瀨愛子身上傳來淡淡的火煙味。

「——還是這張臉？」

女生變得甜膩的嗓音傳入耳中，灰谷渾身一僵，沒能伸手阻止對方的撫摸，只是瞠大雙眸透過車上的後視鏡望著對方的動作，如果外面有人看過來，也怕是認為男方只是享受女方的調情。

「我猜一定是後者吧。」

手指沿著棱角分明的臉龐，緩緩滑動到男人的嘴唇，感受著指腹底下柔軟的觸感，女生發出愉悅的笑聲。

「怎麼了，不看看這張臉嗎？」

但是，只有灰谷真正知道，他不出手的理由不是因為享受，而是從岩瀨愛子身上傳來的一種的惡意與陰冷，彷彿化成一隻無形的手，緊緊扼住了他的咽喉，使他動彈不得。

岩瀨愛子俯在灰谷的耳畔，輕啟雙唇，用溫柔的語調道：「瞧，你怕了。」

說畢，細長白晢的兩指就捏住男人的下頜，將他的臉轉向自己的方向，木槿紫的眸子中毫無遮掩的嘲弄，就這樣直直撞入對方的雙眼，注視著男人不自覺縮小的瞳仁，岩瀨愛子心裡一怔，一下子就鬆開了手。

「灰谷新，連這樣也不行，就別來招惹我。」她恢復神色後嗤笑一聲，直接推開車門。

雙腳重新踏在地面後，岩瀨愛子將身上的毛毯解開後丟回車內，逕自走回公寓。

*  
關上大門的一剎那，岩瀨愛子的身體隨即癱軟在地上。

此時此刻，剛才她上車後表現出來的所有冷靜鎮定已全燃燒殆盡，更不用說後期跟灰谷對話時出現的「霸氣側漏」的舉動，可是若要岩瀨愛子自己來解釋那種舉動，她就只能想到「情緒失控」。

就跟之前在「金松閣」與小混混對峙的時候一樣，那些內心極力隱藏、忽視的所有情緒迅即吞噬自己，若不是看到那對棕紅色眸子中的恐懼，她說不定就會完全陷入情緒裡頭。

腦海中自己笑著將燃燒的衣服丟到小混混的頭上的片段再次浮現，岩瀨愛子不禁捂著腦袋發出悲鳴：要是車內的她沒清醒過來，對灰谷做了些更過分的事怎麼辦？

嗯，你問會有甚麼更過分的事？她怎麼知道？！快把你們腦內那些不可描述的情景全部刪掉！

不過，作為一名戀愛毫無經驗的女生，居然連續面對自願(？)與非自願貞操危機，她的表現算是可圈可點了吧。

岩瀨愛子仰天嘆了一聲，撐著地面想站起來時，才注意到自己的身體不自主地顫慄，感受著胸腔內心臟的劇烈鼓動，她後知後覺發現了今夜該有的恐慌開始湧現，此時正沿著血管蔓延到全身。

岩瀨愛子忽然間很想哭，但是她也不敢哭。

想到之前自己矯情地說甚麼「再也哭不出來」的蠢話，岩瀨愛子伸臂擋著自己的雙眼，吃吃地笑了起來。

她不過是心裡清楚，只要一哭，自己就真的會這樣倒下，再也爬不起來。

「……今はまだだめ(現在還不行)。」


	16. Chapter 16

岩瀨愛子向身邊服務生點了一杯紅茶後，便津津有味地翻著手中的《Jack》：「這回大家都拼盡全力了。」

多虧新妻執意結束《CROW》一事的刺激，這數週來自福田組的作品內容越來越精彩了，不論是她中意的《正義三伙伴》，還是《PCP》、《這對我沒有用》，甚或她個人無感的《GIRI》，都看得出他們想要拚命追趕新妻的腳步。

檢查好最新一話的《+NATURAL》原稿後，港浦感慨地道：「是啊，今次《+NATURAL》的排名是第二，和《CROW》的差距還有三十多票，有點可惜呢。」

「本來我就沒打算跟加入這次的比賽，把機會讓給其餘福田組的成員好了。」服務生端來微燙的紅茶，岩瀨愛子也不急著喝，讓它擱在一邊。

「對了，這裡是福田組的大家託我跟秋名小姐說的話。」港浦打開自己的小本子，清了清喉嚨。

「『《+NATURAL》的大逆轉真是讓人出乎意料，本以為是打怪升級的劇情，沒想到會有這麼一個伏筆，秋名老師真是玩得一手好計謀！』」

「辛苦港浦先生轉達了，看來大家仍好好遵守賭約。」幾個人的對話混合版麼？岩瀨愛子悄然揚起嘴角，看來她可以少操心一件事。

「怎麼說呢，大庭廣眾地穿著布偶服跳舞也太丟臉了，老師們也不想被人拿來當笑柄。」港浦搔了搔頭：「那個……」

「——很好奇我為何提出那樣要求，而且還要求Jack的編輯們幫忙監督嗎？」瞥見港浦欲言又止的模樣，岩瀨愛子主動開口。

「哈哈，有一點點……」港浦不好意思地笑道。

「其實是最近發生的事情有些多，所以我想找一些時間平靜一下自己。」岩瀨愛子抿了一口紅茶，繼續道。「剛好大家都為新妻老師的事互相推測，於是便趁機提出要求而已。」

港浦瞬間頓悟：「原來是這樣。秋名小姐剛從大學畢業，要考慮的問題也開始多起來了吧？」

對啊，漫畫家在他人看來始終是一種不穩定的工作，家人的反對一定很大呢，但秋名小姐自尊心又較其他人高，怎麼想她都不可能向其他人坦率表達自己難處……

港浦一副「我也是過來人」的樣子點了點頭。「我明白了，那麼我會繼續支援秋名小姐，有甚麼事就儘管吩咐。」

他是不是把自己代入了甚麼奇怪的角色？岩瀨愛子露出有點微妙的笑容：「接下來也麻煩港浦先生了。」

港浦離開後，《+NATURAL》的商討亦正式結束。

岩瀨愛子仔細地觀察週遭，肯定沒有人會走到自己附近，才伸手雙手環著腰腹，身體亦維持往前傾的姿態。

身體果然吃不消……合上眼瞼的她眉頭緊皺，表情也出現些微的扭曲。

感覺到腹部傳來的痛楚稍微減輕後，岩瀨愛子睜開雙眼，露出一對冷森森的眸子：「接下來，該輪到我了。」

*  
當各人埋頭苦幹的時候，岩瀨愛子看了看廳中的時鐘，便放下手中的筆，站起來就往玄關走去。

「我有事，你們繼續。」注意到中井和其他助手的視線，岩瀨愛子回頭解釋後，一打開大門，灰谷一張氣喘吁吁的臉就在眼前出現，這時他的手抬了起來，一副準備按鈴的動作。

「筒隱醬是因為知道我來才……」恢復過來的灰谷見到來人，眼睛驟然一亮。

沒等門外的灰谷說完話，岩瀨愛子眉頭一挑，開口就說：「——讓路。」

「為甚麼？」灰谷彎起嘴角，仍沒放下的手改為撐住門框，大有「你不解釋我就不放人」的氣勢看著岩瀨愛子。

「約會。」望著灰谷錯愕的神情，岩瀨愛子不滿地嘖了一聲。「滾開，要遲到了。」

「跟誰？」灰谷迅即冷下臉，注視著岩瀨愛子沉聲問道。「男或女？」

「反正不是你。」岩瀨愛子雙手在胸前交叉，眉目間全是急躁。「喂，快……」

「——是我多事了，抱歉啊，筒隱醬。」灰谷臉上的陰霾一掃而清，雙眼頃刻彎成弦狀，他鬆開了手，往旁退一步。

看到他瞬間變臉的速度，岩瀨愛子心裡訝異，但臉上依然一片冷漠地走出中井家，還沒走遠，背後又傳來灰谷的輕佻的語氣：「我不行，難道其他人就可以嗎？」

蛤，他在說啥……原本還有些不爽的岩瀨愛子，倏地想起了她情緒失控的那一晚。

——「灰谷新，連這樣也不行，就別來招惹我。」

原來如此，看來男人真的很忌諱別人說自己不行呢，覺得自己印證了事實的岩瀨愛子內心不停地點頭，決定貫徹一概的作風回答：「誰知道。」

……

「灰谷先生，你跟大老師吵架了？」看到笑容異常燦爛的灰谷，中井只覺得毛骨悚然，他在這一刻終於明白，為甚麼岩瀨愛子私下提醒自己要小心對方。

「沒有啊，我們倆相處方式向來就是這樣。」灰谷笑著搔了搔頭，隨意地往地上一坐。「筒隱醬本來就不喜歡我，不是嗎？」

「欵，是這樣嗎？」沒有岩瀨愛子的存在，助手川崎立馬丟開手頭上的工作，興致勃勃地問灰谷。「但你們看來就跟好哥們一樣。」

「喂，待會老師知道，你肯定又會挨罵。」另一個助手，今倉看到同伴的做法，忍不住就出言勸阻。

「啊！糟……」

「——哎喲，我們都不說，不就好了？」灰谷在唇前豎起一根手指，又向依然辛勤工作的今倉和中井招手。「再不行的話，我們乾脆休刊吧。」

「灰谷先生……！」

「大家都被『工作狂』老師影響到了。」瞥見三人不約而同地表示不贊同，灰谷無趣地嘆一口氣。「放心吧，下週的《Earth》是真的休刊，不過我是想保險一點，所以沒跟你們說。」

「所以說，我們不用工作啦？」川崎用閃亮亮的眼神望著灰谷。

「只是暫‧時的說。」其實被影響的人又怎會只有助手？灰谷勾唇一笑，眼睛透出無奈。「最近《Jack》那邊的競爭讓我們這邊的銷量受到影響，所以我們才決定先歇息一下，然後再一口氣地搶回人氣。」

中井故作神秘地摸著下巴道：「這件事我知道，因為《CROW》的新妻君正與其他漫畫家決一勝負。」

「咦，這是甚麼意思？」兩位助手同時好奇地發問。

「哼哼，你們很快就知道了。」受到大家目光注視的中井嘿嘿一笑，全程保持迷之笑容。

「老師，吊人胃口是很不好的行為！」說畢，一人上前想要抓住中井，另一人也跟著上前擋住中井去路。

中井笑聲洪亮：「哼哈哈哈，我就是不說！」

灰谷笑吟吟地聽著中井和兩個助手的對話，心裡還納悶另一位老師怎麼不出來制止變得混亂的場面時，猛然記起了對方不是躲到裡面抽煙，而是已經丟開工作跑去跟人約會，眼內的笑意便迅即淡了許多。

灰谷沒有理會前方三人的打鬧，逕自從地面爬起來，瞇起雙眼思索了一會。

「果然，獨樂樂不如眾樂樂，我應該把停刊的消息告訴筒隱醬，至於約會被打擾……沒法子，工作是很重要的。」

壓根兒不想讓對方的約會能成功進行的灰谷，不假思索便從褲袋掏出手機，這時一張名片就這樣恰巧滑出來，掉到他的腳前。

灰谷彎腰一撿，發現了名片是丸川書店綠寶石部的員工，他凝望著上方的名字，記起對方是他參加酒會中途結識的一位小編輯，而之前年初的新年會他似乎也見過的這位小伙子。

教他意想不到的是，對方不單是佐伯以前工作的同事，還是高野的後輩；之後去買慰勞品的那天，他也恰巧地跟這位小編輯相遇了。

兩次的相遇，他只不過是跟對方說了短短數句，但是兩次高野都跟在對方身旁，而且看到自己出現時，不得不說，高野那副表情是可謂精彩萬分。

……說起來，筒隱醬超討厭人耍小手段，尤其是會牽扯到高野的事，而且每次都不會給自己好臉色。

「但不這樣做的話，你又打算無視我吧。」灰谷漫不經心地將名片上的員工——小野寺律的電話輸入到手機。

光是想到一對水晶般透徹的紫眸因自己而盛滿怒氣，灰谷就忍不住勾起一個惡劣的笑容。

***

晚上九時四十七分，今天的中井同樣是戰戰兢兢地工作，完全不敢抬頭望著對面綻放出笑容如陽光般燦爛的灰谷。

「叮咚——」門外的鈴聲響起的同時，中井看到灰谷迅即走往玄關的身影，不禁大大地鬆一口氣。

「晚上好，中井……是你啊。」注意到開門的是灰谷，岩瀨愛子的問候就止住了。「工作的進度如何？」

灰谷走到一旁，讓岩瀨愛子進屋，臉上的笑容燦爛不減：「非常好，說不定下週的復刊可以連續更新兩話。」

「是麼？」岩瀨愛子望向工作枱放著的分鏡稿，有些意外地道。

「這樣子各自都能騰出時間來休息了。」灰谷感慨地回應。「說起來，上次筒隱醬的約會順利嗎？」

上次？岩瀨愛子托了一下滑落的眼鏡，語氣帶著些許笑意：「不壞吧。」至少，她可以狠狠地把近一個月來的怒氣都發洩掉一半。

「看來，筒隱醬對他的評價很高哦。」聽到對方的答覆，灰谷語氣變得晦暗不明。

「不，論人的話是完全不行。」岩瀨愛子瞬間就駁斥灰谷的話。

知道了岩瀨愛子不否認約會對象是男性之餘，又毫不留情批評那人，灰谷眼裡反而沒有半點溫度：「但你還是很滿意跟那男人的約會，這又是為甚麼？」

「那也跟你無關。」一不小心曝露對方的性別了，不過也不是甚麼大問題，岩瀨愛子懶洋洋地打起呵欠。

灰谷看著岩瀨愛子走往室內的背影，漫不經心地說：「對啊，我又不是你的誰，所以就算我轉去追求其他人也沒關係吧。」

話裡有話，他想說甚麼？岩瀨愛子皺眉回望對方詭譎的笑臉：「你又在打甚麼主意？」

「沒有啊。」灰谷歪了一歪頭，一臉無知的樣子迎向岩瀨愛子的不信任目光。「硬要說的話，我只是對一位丸川綠寶石部的編輯感興趣了。」

剎那間，岩瀨愛子控制不住情緒，瞠大雙眸流露訝異，而看到此刻的情景正如當初的預料一般的灰谷，雙眼隨即浮現笑意。

可是，這遠遠不夠，他想要的不止這些。

岩瀨愛子凝視灰谷，還想說話時，灰谷先一步開口：「工作要開始了喲，筒隱醬。」

「是啊，工作優先。」岩瀨愛子瞪了灰谷一眼，質問對方的機會多得很，她沒必要在這刻發問。

灰谷由衷地拍掌讚揚岩瀨愛子：「公私分明，真不虧是筒隱醬。」就是不知道把話都說出來的時候，你還能像現在這樣冷靜自持嗎？

*  
「哎呀，今天真是特別滿足的一天。」灰谷看著走在身旁的岩瀨愛子，笑瞇瞇地說。「要是明天能跟編輯先生約會就好了。」

「能被你看上的傢伙還真夠倒霉。」趁著工作的時間，岩瀨愛子也慢慢梳理思緒：即使灰谷說是丸川綠寶石的編輯，對方可能是高野的下屬而已，不代表是小野寺律。

雖然，她的預感十居其九都會成真，但就算只有萬分之一的機會也好，千萬不要是他。

「筒隱醬，這話就說得不對了，他對我觀感不錯，我也覺得他很好。」灰谷振振有辭地反駁岩瀨愛子的批評。

「是嗎？」岩瀨愛子斜晲灰谷，顯然對他的說話依舊有所保留。

「真的，我前幾天才跟他吃過飯，說起工作的時候可是非常投機，今天下班前我還送他回家呢。」灰谷笑著回答。「只有多給我們一點時間相處，我們就能修成正果囉。」

單憑這樣的資料，完全不知道灰谷看上的人到底是不是他，不過這樣一來，灰谷應該不會再纏繞自己吧，岩瀨愛子心裡暗忖。

「對了，唯一一點阻礙，大概就只有高野吧。」

「……你？！」岩瀨愛子臉色猛地一沉。她就知道，這傢伙不可能只是湊巧看上對方而已！

果然仔細一看，這對紫眸真的很漂亮。灰谷雙眼的笑意更深：「為甚麼要生氣呢？」

「這不是明擺的嗎？！他跟政宗……」

「——丁點關係都沒有哦。」灰谷挑眉，直接打斷岩瀨愛子的話。「他自己說的，沒有跟高野在交往。」

沒有交往，那兩人磨磨蹭蹭幹嘛？明明十年前用一天就啥都幹齊，直接跑到本壘了！岩瀨愛子眉間摺痕加深：「反正你對他不是認真，無謂浪費彼此時間。」

「那又怎樣？跟你無關吧。」灰谷反問岩瀨愛子。「筒隱醬可是說過，我們倆也是一點關係都沒有哦。」

岩瀨愛子緊抿著唇，不說其他的，就說一個小時之前，她還真是說這樣的話。

這回被灰谷的話堵得無話可說的岩瀨愛子，只能用凌厲的目光盯住灰谷，不過對方不痛不癢、臉上難掩喜悅之情的樣子，讓岩瀨愛子怒意更盛。

「你到底想幹嘛？」事情脫離自己控制的不安與無力感，加上近日內心無法遏止的煩躁，岩瀨愛子的語氣不自覺地變得衝撞。

看到怒氣沖沖的岩瀨愛子，灰谷的心情亦很複雜，說是難過倒也不是，只不過倘若她生氣的理由只是純粹因為自己的話，他應該會更高興一些。

「我到底想幹嘛？」灰谷好笑地重覆問題，然後便俯身到岩瀨愛子耳邊低語：「我想你阻止我，用最簡單直接的方法。」

*  
岩瀨愛子目送港浦離開餐廳後，不忘往自己的四周巡視一番，接著就托著下巴自言自語：「今天果然也是不在。」

這麼看來，上一次灰谷不在的理由，有很大程度也是因為在想辦法接近小野寺律，偏偏這段時間她要處理的事情實在太多，根本沒有空餘時間理會灰谷。

灰谷這罪魁禍首倒是好，直接告訴自己要搶走高野的情人，還「好心」地給了她一個方法，讓她仍沒處理好自己的事情的同時，又要急匆匆地解決另一件事。

啊——現在要怎麼辦？

現在最好就是讓高野和小野寺律兩人趕緊確立關係，可是她貿然打電話「關心」高野，以那傢伙的性子，肯定會猜疑她的舉動，那時候灰谷和她的事就一定會曝光，這方法絕對不行。

那麼，她就只能從小野寺律那邊入手，但這邊的難度明顯更大了，先不說要跟對方說甚麼話，實際上她連見面這點都有困難——她哪裡有接觸對方的方法？

手機的鈴聲響起，岩瀨愛子一看到短訊的內容，臉色完全沉了下來。

【From灰谷新(Earth)：

我要去邀請他進餐了，請秋名小姐賜予我勇氣哦。

P.S地點就在便利店附近的餐廳】

「呵呵，勇氣。」抱歉了，此時此刻她只有滿腔怒氣，頂多附送瘴氣而已，再說特意把地點告訴她算甚麼意思？！

不、等等，灰谷難道是想……

岩瀨愛子將對方的訊息再讀一遍，然後仔細地回想灰谷昨晚的話，紫眸不自覺地瞇起來：「最簡單直接的方法啊……」

*** 

「灰谷先生，我還有些公事沒處理好，下次有機會再約吧。」看著面前的灰谷，小野寺勉力一笑，心裡已經大響警號。

「真的嗎？」灰谷嘖嘖稱奇，擺出一副替對方感到不公的樣子。「小野寺君才擔任了不足一年的漫畫編輯而已，事情都沒摸熟，高野就給了這麼多的工作，真是夠刻薄。」

「不是這樣！」聽到有關高野的批評，小野寺下意識就反駁。「是我覺得自己還沒有到達要求，想要做的更好而已，跟高野先生無關！」

小野寺的話沒有讓灰谷露出半分尷尬的神色，反而很認真地回道：「不錯，就是要保持這股氣勢，但你也不能只顧工作，張弛有度的生活才能夠在編輯這條路上走得更遠。」

「謝謝指導，我會記住的。」小野寺連連點頭，不管怎樣，這個情況絕對不可以讓高野先生知道。「那麼，我現在就回……」

「——既然如此，我趁午飯的時間向小野寺君多傳授一點技巧，怎麼樣？」灰谷笑瞇瞇地截斷對方的話。

「真的不用了，況且灰谷先生是週刊總編輯，工作這麼忙，這怎麼好意思呢？」小野寺趕緊擺手拒絕。

「不用客氣，作為前輩關心後輩是很正常的事，小野寺君亦不能老是顧著自己公司的事，要多了解別家公司的情況，這就是『知己知彼，百戰不殆』。」灰谷這番話，果然成功地令小野寺變得無話可說。

瞥見小野寺有所動搖的神色，灰谷決定乘勝追擊：「放心吧，如果高野責怪的話，把我的名字搬出來就沒事了。」

這件事最大的問題不是別的，正正是你啊灰谷先生！小野寺的內心幾乎要崩潰：「我還是不要打擾了，下一次吧。」

「可是你都拒絕很多遍了，難得這次見面，吃一頓飯未嘗不可嘛。」說畢，灰谷就要伸手拉住小野寺，後者嚇得往旁一躲。

「對方已經一臉不甘願，灰谷先生這樣強迫別人，不太好吧。」

一把女聲冷不防地從後方響起，兩人同時被吸引、轉頭望向聲音的來源，被注視的紫髮女生則施然地走入他們的眼簾。

「他只是害羞而已。」看到女生，灰谷臉上沒有半點意外的表情，他面向來人，愉悅地介紹自己身旁的小野寺：「對了，他就是我現在要追求的人，叫小……」

「——愛子醬？」小野寺愕然地看著紫髮女生，那張似曾相識的面容讓他不由得呼叫起來。

話音剛落，灰谷臉上的笑容頓時一滯，不可置信地回望小野寺，但小野寺雙眼完全是放在岩瀨愛子身上，沒有注意到灰谷的神情。

……她都快忘記原來有人會這樣稱呼自己，岩瀨愛子無視手臂冒起的雞皮疙瘩，微笑道：「會這樣叫我的人，也就只有律桑而已。」

「原來小野寺君認識秋名小姐，關係很好嗎？」真是親密的稱呼呢。灰谷無視岩瀨愛子，扭頭向小野寺提問。

看到小野寺手足無措的樣子，岩瀨愛子乾脆接下灰谷的話：「還好吧，畢竟都認識了十年。」

「欸——十年的感情，太讓人羨慕了。」看到岩瀨愛子竟然開口回應，這種疑似維護小野寺的舉動，讓灰谷的笑容越發誇張。

岩瀨愛子無視灰谷的神情，逕自邀請小野寺：「既然律桑仍未吃飯，不如就跟我進餐敘舊？」

*  
雖說是午飯時間，但這家飯店用膳的客人似乎不多，岩瀨愛子和小野寺很輕易就找到一個較寧靜的角落。

「那、那個，真的很久不見，還有……謝謝你。」坐好以後，小野寺有些惴惴不安地看著對面的岩瀨愛子。

岩瀨愛子看到對方一臉拘謹的樣子，伸手揉了揉太陽穴：「感謝的話就免了。」

幸虧剛才小野寺還算機警，能一眼認出自己是誰，省下一堆她預備搭訕的話題，順利地把小野寺從灰谷那邊撈了過來，不過……現在才是重點，她根本沒想好要和對方說些甚麼。

察覺到岩瀨愛子沒有要說話的意欲，小野寺想了一會，決定自己打開話匣子：「對了，你跟灰谷先生是怎樣認識？」

「我在Earth有連載漫畫，新年會的時候你不也看到我麼？」岩瀨愛子的回答，成功讓小野寺記起當日對方的裝扮，不禁尷尬地笑起來。

他再次向岩瀨愛子表示謝意：「不好意思，那時候也麻煩你了。」原來那個人真的是妹妹，倘若那天她都是打扮成今天這樣的話，他就肯定不會口誤。

這樣謝來謝去根本毫無意義，岩瀨愛子索性單刀直入：「那時候，我都那樣避免了你跟他的見面，你們怎麼會有接觸？」

「欵？」聞言，小野寺果然露出一臉茫然的樣子，岩瀨愛子沒好氣地嘖了一聲，將小野寺的思緒拉回來。

「不是我想跟灰谷先生有接觸，就是有一次交換名片後又跟對方碰面數次，偶然談起高野先生，然後對方……」就不知道為甚麼一直纏住自己不放了，想到這點，小野寺就覺得心好累。

……她就知道，就算怎麼防，某人的桃花總會自動找上門。一見小野寺疲憊不堪的模樣，岩瀨愛子嘴角抽了抽：「理由不是很明顯嗎？」

理由，這是甚麼意思？小野寺歪了一下頭，腦袋分明沒有轉過來，但他還是好好地向岩瀨愛子道謝：「不管怎麼說，如剛才沒有愛子醬……」

「——別那樣叫我。」岩瀨愛子終於忍不住皺起眉頭。「看在政宗份上，我不會對你做甚麼，但我對你的觀感還是很複雜。」

「……」岩瀨愛子冰冷的態度，立刻讓小野寺沉默下來。

事到如今，岩瀨愛子不認為自己可以與他溫和對話：「本來我也沒想過跟你見面，不過趁著這個機會，我就跟你說一會話，你現在有時間嗎？」

小野寺放在膝蓋的雙手不自覺地抓緊褲管：「……有。」

「謝了。」岩瀨愛子當然感覺到對方的不安，不過對不起，她不會手下留情。

*** 

「拋下政宗，這十年你在哪兒？」

面對對方不客氣兼惡意的質問，小野寺雖然不滿，但依然平靜回答：「與前輩分開後，我到了英國留學，最近一兩年才回到日本工作。」

「是麼，那你知道他這十年怎麼過嗎？」岩瀨愛子瞇起雙眼看著小野寺，語氣不冷不熱。

自己不在日本的十年，高野先生……小野寺腦海頃刻回放之前橫澤的話：生活糜爛、來者不拒……

他抿住唇，低頭望著桌面，即使如此，木桌光滑的表面也將岩瀨愛子的樣子清晰地映照出來。

這樣一看，愛子醬、不，是愛子小姐雖然長大了，但仍能看出她的五官與高野先生有些相近，難怪之前他會不經意誤認對方為高野。

小野寺不自覺地轉到觀察女生的長相，而這種觀察結果讓他更是不敢直視岩瀨愛子——他沒法抑制對高野十年間生活的想像，還有自己這十年間如何熬過這段初戀失敗的感情折磨。

可是，都過上了那樣痛苦不堪的日子，再一次見到對方，他還是會被吸引住、挪不開見光……難道他是M嗎？小野寺苦笑。

岩瀨愛子沒有等他開口，逕自說起話：「看你的樣子，橫澤應該把話全告訴你。那我也不多說廢話了，你一個公子哥兒不好好的待在父親的公司，特意跑來丸川到底為了甚麼？」

又是公子哥兒、七彩光環！

聽到這番話的小野寺立刻抬頭，嚴正其詞：「這些個人私隱我不需要跟你交代吧，再說日本的出版社這麼多，我進入丸川不過是偶然。」

「偶然？」岩瀨愛子托著腮，一臉不屑。「的確，堂堂一位小說編輯到丸川後，轉行去擔任漫畫編輯不說，而且剛剛好進入政宗所在的綠寶石部，簡直是命運的安排嘛。」

看到女生嘲諷的神情，小野寺倏地由座位站起來，他根本無須跟一個只為挑自己毛病的人談下去：「抱歉，我接下來還有工作，恕不……」

「——坐下，話還沒說完。」小野寺的離去，讓對方語氣變得更強硬。「還是說，你現在就這麼迫不及待要跟政宗告我的狀？」

「……愛子小姐，人的耐性是有限度的。」小野寺深深吸了一口氣，坐回位子。「有甚麼想說的話，請你直說。」

岩瀨愛子朝他挑眉，一副意外口吻：「小野寺先生這話說得真不錯，那我就直說了，希望你那顆玻‧璃‧心能受得住。」

「請‧說‧吧。」小野寺咬牙切齒地說，這種稱讚真是讓人火大啊！

「離開政宗，別糾纏他。」

岩瀨愛子罕有地沒有繼續諷刺小野寺，但這話也轟得小野寺的腦袋一片空白，回過神來，他便已經衝口而出：「糾纏的人是高野先生才對吧，由始至終，我都只是被害者！」

……糟糕，他為甚麼要這樣說，小野寺心裡立即浮出悔疚。

可是當小野寺看到岩瀨愛子準備開口指責自己，不服氣的情緒再次佔據真實的想法：「真的這麼不滿的話，你自己去跟他講啊！」

沒錯，每次都是這樣，明明就不止是他一個人的事，可是不論是橫澤先生，還是愛子小姐，所有人都將事情全推到自己身上。

「老實說，我也很累。託他的福，我經常莫名地找碴，連工作也不能好好地做。」小野寺想起之前的計劃書，忿忿不平地道。「反正我是新人，被人責難也理所當然吧。」

「你指桑罵槐地在說誰，橫澤嗎？」

「是啊，他是高野先生的好友，你一定認識他。」小野寺瞪向岩瀨愛子。「在你看來，他一定比我好百倍吧！」

「當然。」岩瀨愛子迅即便作出回應。

「那你趕緊去撮合他們倆啊！」

看到岩瀨愛子毫不猶豫便回答的態度，小野寺心裡就湧起一股委屈：「跟我這個交往不足一年就消失十年的人相比，橫澤先生一直在高野先生身邊，感情一定更深厚，就算交往……」

「——這道理誰不懂？！」岩瀨愛子聲量驀地加大。「十年了，那傢伙從頭到尾只把『織田律』放在心裡，哪怕要跟陪在身邊多年的阿橫割席絕交，他仍是堅持要跟你在一起！」

「……？！」小野寺瞠大雙眸，他沒有想到會聽到這樣的話，也沒料到對方會變得如此激動。

似乎察覺到自己的情緒起伏過大，岩瀨愛子伸手扶額，合上眼眸，反而小野寺完全被對方的話吼醒了，負面情緒一掃而空。

「……記得我之前問你對政宗這十年來的了解嗎？」岩瀨愛子與小野寺對視，紫眸似乎透出疲憊的神情。

「如果沒猜錯的話，阿橫……橫澤是說『政宗因被人拋棄而一蹶不振，繼而過著潦倒濫交的日子』之類的話？」

「是的。」這次小野寺沒有閃躲兩人視線的接觸，堂堂正正地回應對方。

「而政宗那小子應該也有跟你解釋，說當初頹廢的原因更多的是家庭因素吧。」岩瀨愛子將手移到臉頰的位置，頭斜斜地靠在手心。

「……沒錯。」對方完全猜出兩人的話，讓小野寺不禁臉露驚異，隔了一會才反應過來。

「在我看來，我會贊同前者的話。知道我為何這樣說嗎？」岩瀨愛子平靜的紫眸，將小野寺即將冒起的憤慨重新壓下了。「因為你給予了他『期待』。」

「這……這是甚麼意思？」

岩瀨愛子彷彿沒有聽到小野寺的問題，自顧自地說：「姨母和姨丈的離婚是早晚的事情，如果沒遇見你的話，以那小子沉默寡言的性格，最多也只是更孤僻一些，幾年後便會重新振作，怎也去不到到處約炮的問題。」

……約炮，小野寺聽到對方粗俗的話，嘴角小小地抽搐起來。

「但是你的出現，讓他感受到以往未有的溫暖，他學會了向人敞開心門，主動關心、接觸他人。」

岩瀨愛子這番話，同樣讓小野寺想起了昔日高野獨自在圖書館的模樣，亦因如此，他才萌生出接觸對方的想法，之後，就是一發不可收拾的戀愛之心……

「我不否認這樣做很好，但是這也是為何會出現後來問題的根本。」岩瀨愛子放下手，重新正面對著小野寺。

「未曾擁有希望的人，和一度擁有但失去的人，你覺得哪個更慘？」

小野寺心裡一緊，似乎明白對方話裡含意，他嘴唇翕動，將要發出音節前，岩瀨愛子先一步開口：「我想你也不會好受，單純一顆戀愛之心被人這樣輕易踐踏……別問我為甚麼知道，就你們白痴的分手原因，我不用動腦就知道了。」

既然對方的話如此露骨，他也不再客氣：「既然如此，為甚麼你還要把所有事都怪到我頭上？」

「人沒經歷過挫折，就沒法成長起來。」

這話也太沒頭沒腦了吧？

小野寺想要追問時，瞥見岩瀨愛子雙眸透出苦澀，一時半刻說不出半句話來，對方似是看出他的茫然，接著就道：「但就算這次也是，我也無法眼睜睜地看著他變回那副模樣。」

良久，小野寺找回自己的聲音：「……你憑甚麼認定我會再次離開高野先生？」

「十年前的你沒有任何社會壓力，已經選擇離他而去；十年後的你要面對的困難只會越來越多，你要我如何相信你不會逃開？」岩瀨愛子凝視著小野寺，沒有給予他一絲退縮的機會。

「作為小野寺家的獨子，你能拋下父母的想法不管嗎？」她說得沒錯，小野寺垂下眼眸，褲管上面的褶痕洩露出他此刻手勁之大。

「抱歉，這個問題有些強人所難，我換一個說法。」岩瀨愛子嘆了口氣。「如果政宗朝你伸出手，你會捉住嗎？」

——「為甚麼總是沒法忘掉你？」

高野的聲音突然就在小野寺腦內響起了，但那時候的他沒敢回頭看對方的表情。

「既然回答不了，那請你……」

的確，到現在為止他還是不能好好地對高野先生說出心裡的話，但答案已經很清楚了，那就是……

「——會。」祖母綠的眸子綻放出灼人的光芒，彷彿變回當初那位不顧一切向嵯峨政宗告白的青澀少年。「一定會。」

「……是麼？」對方臉無表情，但身上的氣勢似乎不再那麼咄咄逼人。「那麼，請你緊緊地捉住他，死也不要放手。」

「是。」雙眼堅定地看著岩瀨愛子，小野寺用力地點了點頭。

「最後，請你再答應一件事。」聽到對方語氣嚴肅，小野寺忍不住咽了咽口水。「千萬不要把今天的事告訴政宗。」

嗯？小野寺雖然不明白，但這不是令人為難的請求，所以他答應下來：「我知道了，不過……」話說到一半，小野寺身上的手機忽地響起，他只好尷尬地接通手機。

「喂，我是小野寺。欵，高野先生？」聽到對話筒傳來上司的誹謗，小野寺語氣激昂：「沒有偷懶，我只是……」

「只是甚麼？」小野寺的吞吞吐吐，似乎令高野聯想到不好的事。「你現在在哪兒？」

小野寺眼睛瞄向岩瀨愛子，露出困窘的神情，正在想合適的說詞時，手機被人一把搶去：「政宗嗎？他在XX便利店附近的餐廳。快過來接這位才被我說一兩句、就已經哭得不要不要的小鬼吧。」

說畢，岩瀨愛子「貼心」地掛掉電話才還給小野寺。「來，乖乖在這裡等人。」

……這兩人真不虧是兄妹，不止是長相相似，就連性格一樣都是差勁到極點！

小野寺咧開公式化的笑容：「你剛剛不是讓我不要告訴高野先生嗎？」下一秒你自己說出來算神馬意思？！

結果，小野寺就得到對方憐憫(？)的目光和莫名其妙的答案：「……如果這個世界能多一些小野寺先生就好了。」

*** 

從餐廳的後門離開後，岩瀨愛子沒有急著離開，而是停留門後沉思。

看著剛才那對一如昔日清澈的祖母綠眸子，岩瀨愛子剎那間便想起高野突然來電的那一晚——就算再不想承認，她亦很清楚知道高野背後的用意，所以才一直沒有去說、或去做甚麼。

只不過她果然是放心不下，所以趁著今天的會面去弄了這麼一場鬧劇，不過這下子，哪怕是路漫漫其修遠兮，她也只能夠放手由著高野走下去。

至於他們之間的相處方式會否像以前那樣，這已經輪不到岩瀨愛子來操心，反正她能做的、該做的事，已經通通做盡；至於橫澤……她應該是最沒資格關心對方的人，說不定她不出現才是對橫澤最好的事。

……嘛，不管怎樣，總算是完了一樁心事，岩瀨愛子臉上泛起淺笑。

「愛子醬看起來很開心啊，是不是有好事發生了？」伴隨著一把玩世不恭的聲音的響起，一個高大的身影也慢慢走近岩瀨愛子。

岩瀨愛子臉上笑意頃刻消去，臉無表情地看著對方：「誰准你這樣叫我？」

「難道重點不是『你為甚麼還在這裡』，或者說『跟你無關』嗎？」灰谷發出爽朗的笑聲，一步一步地迫近岩瀨愛子。

岩瀨愛子沒有回話，只是蹙眉看著灰谷，盡量在狹窄的小巷內躲避對方。

岩瀨愛子一聲不吭的表現，只是令到灰谷更加不滿，他將岩瀨愛子果著自己兩臂之間，冷笑道：「怎麼不走出後巷，就這麼怕讓高野看到我跟你同時出現嗎？」

背抵牆壁，兩邊又被灰谷封鎖，岩瀨愛子沒有選擇，亦不想滅去自己的氣勢，她乾脆抬頭直視灰谷：「你忘了約定？」

約定……灰谷俯視著勉強算是待在自己懷中的岩瀨愛子，憶起一開始跟對方連載漫畫時定下的條件後，似乎冷靜下來。

「放手。」岩瀨愛子見狀，跟著就向對方提出要求。

恢復常態的灰谷露齒而笑，語氣篤定地道：「不要。」

很好，非常好。「……『不要』是吧？」

岩瀨愛子帶著寒意的紫眸凝望灰谷的面容，不過灰谷彷彿毫無知覺，不為所動：「對！」

岩瀨愛子勾起嘴角，逕自彎下腰，從男人的手臂下方走出來，重新與對方對視。

「……」這發展的節奏不對啊喂！Σ(;ﾟдﾟ)

瞧見灰谷一臉苦逼的模樣，讓岩瀨愛子心情稍微愉悅起來，她朝對方得意地挑眉，灰谷還想說話時，外面傳來的對話讓他迅即噤聲。

「……作跟人見面，還被女孩子弄哭，真是夠丟臉。」

「我沒拋開工作、也沒有哭！再說，高野先生才是拋下工……」

聽到兩人的對話聲逐漸遠去後，岩瀨愛子眼裡剛回升的溫度立馬跌到零點，而臨時欣賞了一齣好戲的灰谷收回視線，轉而迎向岩瀨愛子凌厲的目光。

「秋名小姐，我覺得我的約會泡湯全是你的錯，所以你要賠我一個約會喲。」

「賠？」

這字似乎激起岩瀨愛子的怒氣，她猛地伸手，一下子扯下灰谷的衣領，兩人雙目對視：「接二連三地激怒我、觸碰我的底線……你玩夠了沒？！」

「在你眼中，我的所有舉動都是在『玩』嗎？」灰谷雖然彎著唇，但眉頭卻是鎖住，一眨不眨盯著岩瀨愛子，彷彿想要看穿對方的所有想法。 

看到對方露出「這不是廢話」的神情後，灰谷哧地一笑，棕紅瞳仁裡悲憤快速地掠過，只有眼底近乎狂熱的情緒沒有褪去：「我還以為我已經表達得夠清楚。」

「……我不知道你想怎樣。」岩瀨愛子愣了愣，一下子鬆開衣領，略帶狼狽地閃躲對方的眼眸，轉身逕自離開。「總之，除工作以外的事，我不想和你有任何交集。」

*  
中井巧朗可以對天發誓，之前他認為岩瀨愛子和灰谷的「吵架」最多只是宣戰階段，而現在他們兩人絕對是在他不知情的時候度過戰爭中段，來到了冷戰時期。

「灰谷先生，你覺得這個角色的形象怎樣？」中井扯起一個笑容，努力地穩著自己的聲線說話。

灰谷從手機抬目，望向中井遞來的畫紙，點頭笑道：「哦，這就是中井老師的新作人物，感覺是一位充滿了朝氣的少年呢。」

得到灰谷正面的回應，中井信心大增地向岩瀨愛子問道：「大老師覺得呢？」

「還不賴，故事是甚麼？」拿著水杯的岩瀨愛子走近兩人，低頭端看角色的服飾。「西方魔法？」

「那個……其實還沒有想好。」中井不好意思地搔頭。「所以想你們倆幫忙。」

「哎呀，這一點不是筒隱醬最擅長的地方嗎？」灰谷將中井拿著畫紙的手推向岩瀨愛子的方向。「作為編輯的我就不班門弄斧了。」

「中井先生的目標是Jack，論創作少年漫風格的故事，灰谷先生一定能給更有用的建議。」岩瀨愛子看著中井為難的神情，眉頭皺起，語氣稍微放緩。「你要以連載為目標的話，我做不了多少，最多後期幫忙潤飾。」

「……」

他該怎麼辦，中井欲哭無淚地握著紙看著兩人：灰谷先生莫名其妙地客套起來，重新叫自己作「中井老師」就不說了，平日看到自己在這方面困擾就會幫助的大老師，如今也不想出手。

最‧重‧要‧是，這兩人忽然之間商業互吹！到底搞甚麼飛機啊——！

中井忍不住抓狂起來，《無名信》的工作方面是沒能挑剔出任何的錯誤，就算是他在兩人同時在場的情況下問問題也沒事，偏偏工作以外的時候灰谷和岩瀨愛子的氣氛就變成這樣了。

哪怕不是工作狂的中井，此刻也無比懷念工作的時光。他放空腦袋，心裡的話不小心脫口而出：「……就算實際上沒有吵架，這種氣氛也讓人難忍得很啊。」

「放心，這日子也不會太長久。我姑且寫好了《無名信》的結局。」對上兩人驚愕的眼神，岩瀨愛子將水喝光，放下杯子。「《無名信》不適合長期連載，所以我特意讓中井先生分神想自己的漫畫……」

灰谷沒有從坐椅上起來，但身上傳來的氣勢絲毫不比站著的岩瀨愛子弱：「——要不是中井先生說起，你也不打算告訴我對吧。」

岩瀨愛子沉默了一會，道：「我不認為你不知道。」

「哇噢，雙重否定。」灰谷皮笑肉不笑地回應。「能得到您的認同，在下真是深感榮幸。」

「你們不要……」中井臉露慌亂，連忙開口說話。

「——對不起，令中井先生擔心了。」岩瀨愛子鄭重地向中井躬身。「我們的問題，我們會私下解決。」

「沒錯，現在我們就去談談。」灰谷朝中井露出安撫的笑容，跟著便與岩瀨愛子走到「吸煙居」。

……

拉上門後，灰谷和岩瀨愛子像以往一樣沒有打開室內的燈，而是找回自己熟悉的位置待著，全程默不作聲。

待眼睛適應了黑暗的環境後，岩瀨愛子便注意了灰谷一直看著自己。

因為習慣的緣故，岩瀨愛子在黑暗中看清事物的速度比灰谷要快，她可以清楚地看出對方的眼眸根本還沒有映入任何東西，但就執拗地盯著她的方向，彷彿這樣做就能瞬間回復視覺。

「灰谷先生，每個人總有一個不可逾越的雷池。」沒等灰谷狀態恢復過來，岩瀨愛子便直接開口。「如果您的目的是激怒我的話，恭喜您，這是您最成功的一次。」

「未審先判，你就討厭我討厭到這種程度嗎？」灰谷想要走近岩瀨愛子時，對方突然拿起手機對著自己的方向。

如果不停下的話，手電筒的光線就會毫不留情地朝他照過來嗎？灰谷歪了一下頭，露出一個無奈夾著難受的笑容：「筒隱醬是在警告我別過來？」

岩瀨愛子舉著手機的手頓了頓，對方此刻露出的神情似是出乎她的意料之外，兩人的氣氛就凝結在這奇異的一點上。

「我明白了，以後我再也不會騷擾你。」灰谷深深地看了岩瀨愛子一眼後，拉開門，逕自走了出去。「對不起，筒隱老師。」

*** 

自那次的談話後，岩瀨愛子和灰谷兩人就沒有會面的機會，原因也不是雙方互相躲避，而是前者繼續在家中孜孜不倦地工作，畢竟除了《無名信》，她還有另一部連載作品《+NATURAL》；後者就依然進行朝九晚七的工作，沒有與秋名愛子的見面的他，完成工作的速度隱約加快，甚至可以騰空跟「故人」見面。

《+NATURAL》的工作結束，又代表著《無名信》工作的開端。

岩瀨愛子帶著《無名信》的稿子來到中井家後，就坐下來開始塗黑、貼網點，整段時間屋內幾乎是鴉雀無聲：一來，大家沒膽子對她提出任何不滿；二來，原稿早點完成的話，他們就算再放肆，對方也不會表示異議；三來……

「叮咚——」中井聽到門鈴響起，急忙打開大門迎接灰谷。

「嗨，大家需要的能量補給。」灰谷走進屋後，向埋頭苦幹的大家晃動手中的膠袋。

就是現在！川崎和今倉高呼一聲「灰谷先生萬歲」後，就上前接過袋子，開始翻著自己想要的食品和飲料。

每每到了這個時間，岩瀨愛子便會睜一眼閉一眼，有時候她也會趁大家沒心情工作時走到一旁抽煙，不過今天的她心情沒有往常的輕鬆，連往日會刺灰谷的話都沒說，就逕自走進房間。

看到灰谷表情沒有半點的不快，也沒有那種讓人毛骨悚然的笑臉，反而展露直迫太陽般的燦笑，中井希冀地問：「灰谷先生，你跟大老師……」

「不，還沒和好。」灰谷瞇起狹長的眼睛，裡面盡是瞭如指掌的神情。「不過也差不多了。」

……

「神馬？筒隱老師要走了？」川崎手上的啃了一半的三明治險些掉到地上，他連忙伸手抓住。「現在才十時多，就算是約會也太晚吧！」

岩瀨愛子抬眼看了對面的兩位助手，插在口袋的雙手悄悄握拳：「《無名信》要你們注意的地方也提醒了，我有私事沒處理好，先走一步。」

說畢，岩瀨愛子就走到玄關準備穿鞋，後方傳來不急不忙的腳步聲，她沒有回頭，單憑聲音已能猜測到來人。

「要罵我擅離職守的話，隨便你。」岩瀨愛子語調沒有起伏，她低著頭，努力穩著雙手綁好鞋帶。

「我沒打算這樣做，老師要怎樣做，是老師的自由。」灰谷注視著岩瀨愛子的背影，心裡暗暗為自己不能看到對方的表情而感到可惜。「只要不後悔就好了。」

明知道灰谷肯定在想餿主意，岩瀨愛子此刻卻有片刻感到如釋重負：「這是威脅？」

灰谷不置可否，笑瞇瞇地回答：「現在我把主導權交到你的手中，但我收回主導權的話，話就難說囉。」

「……主導權？」

岩瀨愛子依然沒有回望灰谷這件事讓後者有點失望，但被對方回馬槍幾次後，他決定稍微忍耐一下：「沒錯，已經快一星期了。我的耐性可不多哦，筒隱老師。」

*  
「可惡！」澤越止狠狠地將酒杯砸到桌上，臉龐滿佈紅暈，整個人看起來下一秒就要倒地不起。

一個同樣醉醺醺的男人瞧見澤越止的樣子搖了搖頭，請酒保將空掉的酒杯重新注滿了液體：「你又這樣喝，這很傷身子啊。」

澤越止從口袋掏出一顆東西，倒進嘴後猛地灌了一口酒，又擦了把嘴：「別說了，最近真是諸事不順，交貨的時好幾次差點被人發現，現在又背了一大堆債！」

「我工作也很糟糕，大家一起加油……」交貨？怕是那些玩意兒吧，男人心裡不屑，要不是收了錢，他才沒興趣陪一個潦倒的大叔談話。「說起來，你不是說有個女兒？她不幫你嗎？」

「幫？」想到之前勒索不成，反而債務裡多了一筆來自偵探所的欠款，澤越止的心情頓時跌到谷底。

……

那天岩瀨愛子趕到約會的地點後，澤越止已經待在席上等著好一會。

一見來對方，澤越止便露出一個紳士的笑容，但凹陷下去的眼窩和枯黃的臉龐已顯示出他失去了往日的俊美，就連此刻笑容也失去原本的作用，只是讓他看起來不至於那般難堪。

「真的很久不見，沒想到你已經出落得亭亭玉立了。」澤越止讚嘆地看著女生，一對眼卻不住地由上而下打量對方出眾的模樣。

「已經找人偷拍跟蹤了，還在這裡裝甚麼，澤越止？」面對這人，岩瀨愛子從來都不會跟他客氣。

聞言，澤越止的笑容也擴大起來，他將手中的信封打開，逐一把裡面的相片展示在岩瀨愛子面前：「你也不比我好多少。早跟一個男的約會、晚又跟另一個男的約會，還到了不同男人家裡，你剛才肯定也從男人家跑出來吧。」

岩瀨愛子想要伸手拿相片時，澤越止直接將相片收回，發出嘖嘖聲：「看上去一臉清純的樣子，其實都不知被多少人玩過了。」

「但一直找不到實際照片，所以索性找人強了我？」岩瀨愛子打了個哈欠。「看來人老了，腦袋再怎樣中用亦有限度。」

回想之前被那兩個小混混揍了好幾拳，澤越止仍然感到臉部和肚腹傳來火辣辣的痛楚：「哼，那個是有點遺憾，可是……」

「——可是我再告訴你一件更遺憾的吧。」岩瀨愛子用手指繞著髮絲打轉，勾起一個帶著魅惑意味的笑容。「現在我是漫畫家，你所指的男人，全部都是同僚。」

「你覺得這照片能騙人的話，隨便放上網。」瞧見澤越止一臉掩不住震驚的模樣，岩瀨愛子不屑地嗤笑一聲，轉身就要離開。

「對了。」似是記起一些事，岩瀨愛子從錢包取出幾張鈔票，回頭放在對方面前。「你如今這個樣子很好地取悅了我，這些是報酬，不用謝。」

……

想到最後對方那憐憫似的眼神，澤越止的怒火一下子就升起：「那種賠錢貨趕緊去死！」

「就是就是，我那個無良上司也趕緊去死！」男人見到對方這個模樣，也跟著叫嚷。「最好不知道哪兒來一場意外，『呯』地一下把他弄死！」

澤越止跌跌撞撞地走出酒吧，渾身的酒氣讓旁人急忙閃避，至於他口裡叫喊著「弄、弄死那些討錢的混帳」的話，誰都沒在意——在這兒說胡話的酒鬼可不止他一人。

澤越止看到附近有一輛停在外面的汽車，還有一個看來好欺負的年輕人，他直接就將那個人推到地上，對方似乎很害怕，連滾帶跑地逃開了。

不對，現在情況是不是幸運過頭？澤越止坐進車子裡後，關上車門後甩了甩頭，想讓自己有些發熱腦袋冷卻下來。

只是，當他看到對面街上出現的熟悉身影後，先前聽到的那句「不知道哪兒來一場意外」就在腦海轟地炸起來，他開動引擎，朝那個方向踏動油門。

「意外？」澤越止瞪大雙眼仔細端視那個身影，肯定了對方的樣子，就嘿嘿地傻笑起來。 

反正他現在負債累累，警察似乎找到他販毒的證據，跟著找了他好幾次，也不差那些甚麼殺人案，乾脆撞死她，一了百了！

澤越止鬆開方向盤，車子便以直線地衝向那抹紫色身影。

……

——如果我後悔了會怎樣？

看著迎面而來的刺目強光，岩瀨愛子倏地回憶起灰谷的問題，嘴邊的笑意加深。

「其實那時候我是想這樣問的，不過，有機會再說吧。」

「……」馬路上四方八面的尖叫聲鑽不進司機的耳裡，唯獨對方的微笑卻讓他驟然清醒過來，回想一切的他拚命轉動方向盤，但車已經不受控制地往前方撞去。


	17. Chapter 17

「咦，這不是……？」灰谷笑吟吟地從中井的手取過手機，用左手交右手躲開中井的動作後，開始把玩起來：「沒想到筒隱醬居然會這麼冒失，連手機落下都不知道。」

瞧見灰谷的樣子，中井有些尷尬地勸說：「那個手機恐怕是大老師常用的，不如我們就現在叫她過來拿？」

「不，把它交給我處理吧。」灰谷搖頭，一臉義正詞嚴回應。「自己重要的東西都不保管好，這次一定要給她一個教訓。」

「這、這……」

「對了，如果想拿回的話，麻煩中井先生就讓她直接來找我，說法嘛……就按我剛才那樣講。」

面對灰谷明顯是想要岩瀨愛子吃癟的舉動，中井看了一眼自己連一半完成度都沒有的作品，再回望灰谷充滿玩味的笑容，中井表示……咳嗯、他忙著創作，啥都幫不了。

對不起，大老師，鄙人能力有限，中井對著灰谷的手上散發著岩瀨愛子氣息的手機，心裡萬分致歉。

「哈哈哈，中井先生也不用這樣子啦。」灰谷忍不住放聲大笑起來，此刻的他多了些許少年人的淘氣，比起平日成熟的模樣，感覺更貼近剛完成工作離開的兩位助手。

……

第一晚，灰谷壞心眼地打開了岩瀨愛子的手機，將聯絡人列表的所有資料看過一遍，又翻開對方相機儲存的相片，打算把有用的相片都存入他自己的手機裡。

儘管覺得自己好像痴漢了點，不過灰谷無視自己心裡的話，興致勃勃地欣賞相片，很快他就忍不住為對方不知道是謹慎還是無趣的習慣而感慨。

灰谷有些不滿地自言自語：「除了風景就是風景，畢業典禮也只拍校門裝飾，就連一張自拍都沒有。」好歹也給他看看她不為一知的一面嘛。

他嘆了口氣，未幾又揚得意的笑容，畢竟他確實透過手機，掌握了多一點有關岩瀨愛子的信息：「唉，這次就算了。」

……

了解對方後，自然也要讓對方了解自己。

於是第二個晚上，灰谷從公司回到家以後，又打開岩瀨愛子的手機，這次他在手機內添一些各式各樣照片，有他的自拍，也有他打探(？)後認為對方會感興趣的內容。

令灰谷感到可惜的是，今天岩瀨愛子同樣沒有打電話過來，不過他有信心對方最晚明天就會打過來，因為那是她跟港浦商討漫畫的日子。

……

第三天晚上，灰谷看到港浦發到手機的短訊，於是他決定還是好心地打電話告訴岩瀨愛子，順便添了一句「慰問」。

聽到電話接通的聲音後，灰谷就迫不及待地把已經想好的台詞都說出來：「港浦君有事要找你哦，是有關《+NATURAL》要談的內容。再怎麼說，你現在應該要來找我……」

還沒把「現在主導權在我手裡，你要怎樣做」說出口時，灰谷輕浮的話就在對方開口的剎那戛然而止。

「——請問您是機主的甚麼人呢？她現在正在XX醫院……」

*  
這久違的一躺，讓她做了一場遙遠又漫長的夢。

當她睜開眼後，發現身體變得沉重不已，思緒卻是極度清晰，外界的言語全部傳進耳中，所有事與物都能分得清清楚楚。

兩側的手臂嘗試往外施力，她費了好一番力氣，才勉強坐起來，脫離了自己臥床不起的狀態；她又試著動一動腿，感覺到下半身確實地傳來的知覺後，她悄悄地鬆一口氣。

還好沒有殘廢，確認了身體尚且健全的她心裡不禁想道。

她沒有立刻抬頭觀察四周的環境：不論是傳到鼻腔的細微消毒水氣味，還是圍繞著全身的清冷，都已經明明白白地告知自己此刻身處的地方。

其實她還在做夢吧？望著自己身上的純白被子，她走神想道。

也怪不得自己會分不清虛實，覺得眼前的景象如此熟悉，如今她所視、所聽、所感的一切，都像重現夢境最後的一幕。

還真是一模一樣，除了這對手看起來明顯比夢裡的手老上起碼十年以上，她眨了眨眼，緩緩地翻動雙手。

沒有被綁帶包著的手指白晢細長，只是負責握筆的位置多了不美觀的繭，跟夢裡那對柔嫩且短小手指完全不同……等等，頭髮的長度好像也不一樣，她記得它應該長到胸口的位置，而且髮尾會往上翹起，讓一頭沒打理的長髮看來亂糟糟。

那麼現在長到哪兒？

她好奇地將手放到頭頂，一路沿著髮絲摸著滑到腮骨的位置，然後手很自然就往自己的臉摸去，奇怪的是兩頰感覺很乾爽、沒有半點濕潤。

她詫異地將手移到自己的面前，仔細地看過指尖和掌心的位置，都是很乾淨，沒有水分殘留。

——奇怪，有甚麼好奇怪？

聽到自己心裡冒出的話後，她低頭凝視雙手，嘴唇微微翕動，無聲道：「……對啊，沒甚麼好奇怪的。」

——夢境跟現實一定會有差距。 

她動了動身體想要走下床時，過大的聲響明顯吸引了他人的注意，外面馬上有人便走了過來。

「你終於醒來了，請問身體狀態如何？」耳畔傳來的女聲讓她暫時停下的動作，維持坐著的姿態。

她垂下頭，沒有望向發問的人：「……很好。」

「那真是太好了，畢竟小姐你發生車禍後一直沒醒來。」話音剛落，她便聽到紙張揭動的窸窣聲，不一會，對方又開始講話。「鑒於這個情況，醫生建議你繼續留……」

「——我要出院。」吱吱喳喳的吵死了，她直接打斷對方的話。

對方似乎也習慣了這種場景，很快便回應：「不行，就算沒了身上的傷，你至少也……」

「——立刻。」她再度開口，語氣冰冷。

「……不如我們先通知你的家人再做決定吧，你的家人呢？」連續兩次被打斷話柄後，對方決定改變策略，用婉轉的方式與病人談判。

她依舊是頭也不抬地道：「沒有。」

——但應該是相同的東西，一個都不會變。

「可、可是，這個……」

「老師，你這樣子會令護士小姐很困擾哦。」就在護士被這個不合作的病人噎住，支支吾吾說不出一句完整的話時，門外的有人走了過來。 

男人的聲音越來越接近她的方向：「護士小姐先去忙吧，這裡由我處理就好了。」

「作為病人，就該乖乖地聽話。」當對方說到這句時，她便感覺到對方站著的位置離自己不遠。

思索了一會，她才肯定此刻在旁說話的男人是灰谷。

為甚麼他會在這裡？眼睫扇動了一下，她沒有發問，亦沒回答對方的話。

「為甚麼不抬頭看人呢，這可是非常沒禮貌的行為。」看著臉龐完全被頭髮蓋住的女生，灰谷說話的語氣驟然加重。「老師待人處事的方式就是這樣？」

對方不為所動的表現，似乎令灰谷失去耐性，他直接伸手撥開她的頭髮：「平日不愛回話就算了，事到如今，你也要繼續這樣敷……」

驀地映入的眼裡的景象轉瞬即逝，女生終於開口說話：「不是說得挺歡麼？繼續啊。」

「……太狡猾了，看到面前的女生一副快要哭出來的樣子，我怎麼可能罵得下去？」凝望女生被蓋住的臉龐，灰谷彷彿又一次看到那對空洞的紫眸，聲線不自覺便放柔了。

「哦，所以男的就可以。」

喂喂，他不是這個意思好不？灰谷嘴角抽搐：「……不管是男是女，只要露出這樣犯規的表情，我都無法忍心罵下去。」

「原來如此，難怪灰谷先生會男女通吃。」她隨即接過對方的話。

「……又是這樣，每次總會變成這種令人啼笑皆非的場面。」灰谷逕自坐上病床，直接拉近兩人的距離。「再怎麼KY也有個限度吧。」

「……」感覺到動靜的她轉動眼珠望向來人，又把目光移開。

本來為著女生終於回望自己而高興的灰谷，見到對方再次回避時，忍不住想要抓著她的肩膀，迫使兩人雙目對視，雖然結果是成功，但他發覺只要望向那對紫眸，自己就生不出半點的怒氣。

良久，灰谷重重地嘆了口氣：「其他人我不知道，現在我面前的人是你。」

——這次，你們又想在我身上看見誰？

她定定地看著灰谷棕紅色的眸子，裡面正映著一位病弱的女生，那個陌生而熟悉的身影讓她露出片刻困惑神情。

漸漸，看清女生模樣的她垂下眸子，或許那時候的她察覺到了這一點，才會由著灰谷在自己面前一次次地裝模作樣吧。

感覺到身旁男人灼熱的氣息，她頓了頓，終於沒有躲開灰谷的觸碰，任由他的雙手將自己圈住。

「吶，筒隱醬。」上方傳來灰谷的聲音，她感覺到對方的下巴緩緩摩挲著她的頭髮。「現在時間尚早，你要不要再睡一會？」

「……」

「筒隱醬？」

「維持著這姿態叫人睡覺，灰谷先生真是紳士。」

「……」

*  
因為岩瀨愛子需要向護士和醫生報告身體狀況，暫時閑著沒事幹的灰谷，自告奮勇地表(宣)示(告)自己可以幫忙聯絡病人的家屬。

平日早已料到灰谷不懷好心，但由於特殊的狀況、一時之間還反應不過來的岩瀨愛子，只是淡淡地回了句「哦」以後就沒再理會灰谷，於是灰谷就抱著半興奮半失落的心情離開病房，往手機「嘟嘟嘟」地按幾下便成功撥號。

……

「喂，我是灰谷……」對方剛報上名來，還沒來得及說些甚麼，高野便以迅雷不及掩耳的速度掛掉。

沒想到一大清早就接到讓人火大的電話，高野皺了一下眉，直接把對方拉進黑名單。

「現在快到八點，也不知道小野寺那傢伙吃早餐了沒。」高野若有所思地望向客廳的牆壁，似乎這樣做就能透視，看到鄰居的一舉一動。

要是沒有的話，自己正好能把他拉過來吃早飯，如果說怕趕不及上班，就索性跟他一起到外面餐廳吃。

在腦裡盤算好小野寺一切反應的高野，準備走出家門跟鄰居「打招呼」時，他的手機再一次響起。

「叮——叮——」這次又是誰？心情剛轉好的高野不悅地取出手機，但看到來電對象後便有些愕然。

「世界末日了？你居然會打過來，而且還這麼早……」高野半嘲諷半驚奇地道。

「——果然只有這樣你才會接聽呢。」

聽到對話筒傳來的是灰谷的聲音，高野聲量瞬間變大：「你這傢伙，為甚麼愛子的電話會在你手上？！」

「冷靜一點，你現在這樣子，說不定會嚇壞愛子醬唷。」灰谷發出低沉的笑聲。「她出了車禍，正躺在XX醫院裡，兄長大人不過來看看她嗎？」

……

小野寺剛踏出家門，就見到高野也同時走出來，臉上是難得一見的慌亂表情，對方一瞧見小野寺，直接就把手上的公事包丟給對方，命令：「小野寺，你先回公司！」

作為一位準備出門上班的辛勤員工，小野寺一聽到上司高野突然請假，下一秒就提出異議：「等一下，為甚……」

「喂橫澤，愛子出事了……詳細我也不知道，總之現在趕去XX醫院！」怎料，對方一反常態，完全沒有說出冠冕堂皇的理由，逕自打起電話。

愛子……難道是指愛子醬？小野寺瞥見高野心急如焚的表情，他立刻提著自己公事包跑起來：「我知道了，我立刻回去！」

*** 

也不知道灰谷趁著自己昏迷不醒的時候如何忽悠醫生，待岩瀨愛子能夠回復平日狀態與他們交談時，醫生跟護士已經給她安排了一間獨立的病房。

「怎麼一副『如臨大敵』的樣子看著我？」灰谷走到岩瀨愛子身旁，一張笑臉立即變得委屈起來。

「這種傷勢，竟然會擁有獨立病房的待遇，看來醫護人員的專業有待商榷。」岩瀨愛子瞇起雙眸，語氣不冷不熱。

「有自己的私人空間不是很好嗎？」聽到岩瀨愛子的話，灰谷歪了一下頭。「如果要工作的話，這樣也較便利。」

「……的確。」岩瀨愛子望向外面的風景，日本已經踏入夏季中段，天氣悶熱得很，就連穿過窗戶的陽光也是令人眩目不已。

「剛才我給高野打電話，他應該很快就會到了。」看著岩瀨愛子平靜的側臉，灰谷有些壞心眼地提醒對方。「他聽到電話裡說話的人是我的時候，好像氣炸了。」

「……」糟透了，岩瀨愛子渾身一僵。

與岩瀨愛子有些慘白的臉色相比，灰谷容光煥發，精神極佳：「對了，我也通知了港浦君，現在我就去接一下，拜拜。」

拜你妹啊，你以為直接把這鍋甩到我身上就可以了嗎？！(╯°Д°)╯ ┻━┻

*  
「愛子沒事吧？」

當門被推開之際，橫澤憂心不已的神情便出現於岩瀨愛子眼前，她還來不及說話，對方將所有問題一股腦地拋了出來：「現在身體怎樣，有沒有哪裡覺得痛，頭和手都被包紮成這樣……是不是傷得很重？還有……」

被一連串問題弄得頭昏腦脹的岩瀨愛子，看到隨後而來的高野亦跟著皺起眉頭後，連忙朝橫澤比了一個暫停的手勢：「只是輕微的腦震盪和擦傷而已，醫生說檢查一至兩天就能出院。」 

「是嗎……太好了。」聞言，橫澤大大地鬆了一口氣，藍紫色的眸子裡的擔憂沖淡了不少。「真是的，你知道我們聽到消息時有多害怕嗎？」

確認了岩瀨愛子傷勢的確無礙後，高野眉間也舒展開，沒好氣地看著對方：「居然連交通情況也沒注意，原來你的工作這麼忙？」

岩瀨愛子沒說甚麼，而是老老實實低下頭：「對不起，讓你們擔心了。」

「你啊……不管怎樣，沒事就好。」橫澤勾起無奈的笑容，伸手輕輕地揉著對方的頭髮。「不過，怎麼整個人看起來那麼憔悴？」

他仔細端看病床上的岩瀨愛子面容，兩眉不自覺又皺起，而岩瀨愛子則因對方的話，表情一下子變得微妙起來：「……不是有人把『化妝』跟『喬裝』連在一起講嗎？這就是化妝的神奇之處。」

「哦，是嗎？難怪你會肆無忌憚地熬夜工作。」高野望向岩瀨愛子的雙眼瞬間轉冷，似笑非笑說道。

——警告，情況突變！

岩瀨愛子快速地用餘光瞄了一眼高野，又將視線放到橫澤身上：「咦、今天不是假期吧？你們無故請假也不好，既然知道我現在沒事，不如你們……」

「——不如你先給我們解釋一下，你為甚麼會跟灰谷牽扯在一塊兒。」高野邁步走近病床，居高臨下地看著岩瀨愛子。

「喂，高野！」

哪怕覺得不應插手的橫澤，這時也忍不住朝高野低吼了一句，瞧見岩瀨愛子僵住的樣子，他再度出言制止露出一臉不善的高野：「愛子剛醒過來而已，你起碼也要等她狀態好一點才問。」

「所以這是最合適狀態。不然，她也不會那麼急忙地叫我們回公司吧？」瞥見岩瀨愛子將視線轉開的動作，高野隨即嘲諷一番。「畢竟，這個時候想要隱瞞，腦子也轉不過來嘛。」

「……」啊啊啊好煩，這傢伙為甚麼總是在這種時候特別敏銳！

高野將手伸向岩瀨愛子，繼續道：「你看，她心虛得連反駁的話都不說。」

橫澤見到高野掐著岩瀨愛子的臉頰、強行把她的頭扭過來的動作，趕快掰開高野的手指：「就算是這樣，你掐住她也說不出話啊。」

「哼。」高野在外力的干擾下只得鬆開了手，只是雙眼依然緊盯著岩瀨愛子不放。

「……」這是依然保持沉默的岩瀨愛子。

橫澤先是望向病床上的女生，又扭頭看了附近男人一眼後，心裡嘆一口氣，很習慣地就擔當發問的角色：「沒記錯的話，灰谷好像是高野以前在集談社的同事，愛子怎麼會認識他呢？」

每次到這個時候，橫澤就覺得自己在哄小孩，還要是哄兩個大齡兒童的感覺，久而久之，他有種自己的定位是媽媽……呸，是爸爸，該死的桐島！

岩瀨愛子艱難地咽了口水：「就是……你們也知道我在《Jack》跟《Earth》同時連載，他就是我在《Earth》的負責編輯。」

「換過責編嗎？」橫澤看到高野下沉的臉色，苦笑追問。

岩瀨愛子在橫澤鼓勵(？)的眼神下，小心翼翼地搖頭，如果此時她敢望向高野，就會發現對方的臉色已經完全黑掉了。

這回高野沒找橫澤當代理人，轉為自己發問：「我好像說過要你離灰谷遠點，請問是我的記憶出錯，還是你的記性不好？」

「請問可以選……不，我甚麼都沒說。」岩瀨愛子一抬眸，對上高野雙眼裡快溢出來的怒火後，瞬間就停住了：大魔王降臨啦嚶嚶嚶——

「說不說？」

充滿磁性的嗓音，讓岩瀨愛子感受到何謂來自地獄的呼喚，岩瀨愛子努力地扯出一個笑容：「那個、在你說之前……嘿嘿，人家已經被他纏上了啦。」

反正她的節操已不經意地掉得一地都是，撿都撿不回來 _(:3 」∠ )_

可能是賣萌有效(才怪)，岩瀨愛子看到高野的怒氣值好像下降：「……原來如此，我該早料到那傢伙不可能這麼輕易妥協。」

呃……原來是怒氣轉移到灰谷身上，岩瀨愛子想要鬆一口氣時，高野跟著便問：「我還沒問完，你……」

「——呯。」

灰谷拉開房門，很自然地向房裡的人說話：「打擾一下，我把港浦君帶過來了。」

話音剛落，高野一下子走到灰谷跟前，還沒來得及做甚麼時，橫澤便手忙腳亂地攔阻他的動作。

趁著高野仍沒能成功掙脫，橫澤趕緊補充道：「這裡是醫院。」

高野雖然因橫澤的話而停止動作，但望向灰谷的目光仍然露出不善。

另一方，即便面對著迫在眉睫的危機，灰谷的笑臉仍是沒有半分改變：「抱歉，現在的事跟工作有關，兩位要不先到外面等等？」

「政宗！」察覺到高野仍想要做甚麼的岩瀨愛子，先一步下床扯住了他。看著高野不可置信的神情，她心裡猛然一怔，認真地回望對方：「我沒有袒護他的打算。」

她咬了咬牙，決定將事實全盤托出：「等工作完了以後，我就把所有的事都告訴你，如果有懷疑的話，你就讓阿橫跟著。」

躺在床上太久，岩瀨愛子明顯感覺到自己力不從心，橫澤從身後輕輕地扶了她一把。「你知道的，我不會對他撒謊。」

港浦就從灰谷背後走了出來，一臉膽戰心驚：「那個……要不我遲些才來？」

橫澤瞥了港浦一眼，他想這位身材相對矮小的人應該就是愛子的另一個責編：「不必了，我們會遲些再來，按理來言，你們集談社處理工作的效率也不需拖至黃昏吧？」

「當、當然！」港浦似乎被橫澤的氣勢嚇住，擺出站正的姿態。

……

橫澤的外表真是一如概往的充滿威嚴呢，看著即便自高野和橫澤離開後，依然有些緊張的港浦，岩瀨愛子嘴角揚起一個無奈的弧度。

「那麼，這次商討就到這兒，灰谷君可以……」

「——港浦先生，我入院的事不必跟福田組任何人說。」當港浦將自己帶來的東西收拾好後，朝門外的灰谷點頭道別時，岩瀨愛子叫停對方。

岩瀨愛子接著又道：「現在他們還在比賽，而且我沒有大礙，兩天後也就出院了。」

「可是……」港浦看著已經開始提筆處理《無名信》的岩瀨愛子，雖然有些不同意，但自知拗不過岩瀨愛子的他，亦只好作罷。「我知道了，但是編輯部那邊是瞞不過的。」

岩瀨愛子朝港浦點頭，然後再次埋首工作：「我知道，麻煩你了。」

過了一會後，護士就過來示意一下「探病時間快將結束」就繼續自己巡視病房的工作，而這時仍待在這獨立病房的人也就剩下灰谷和岩瀨愛子二人。

能把握探病時間內完成工作真是萬幸，岩瀨愛子稍微鬆開一直皺著的眉頭，她決定先休息一會，等灰谷離開後才正式寫稿。

「吶，筒隱醬。」灰谷驀地發話，想把岩瀨愛子的注意力拉回來。

岩瀨愛子低著頭收拾零碎的草稿，態度恢復冷淡：「還有甚麼廢話？」

「好過分，你怎麼可以對人家『始亂終棄』？」灰谷語氣迅即變得哀怨。

「趁著醫生在場，趕緊去治治。」岩瀨愛子眼皮也不抬，一味顧著自己手上的紙張，似是想起些事，她才仰頭望著灰谷。「手機還來。」

「哦，好啊。」灰谷往自己口袋一抽，乾脆俐落地把手機放在桌上，待岩瀨愛子要伸手取回時，他的手掌立刻將手機蓋住。

岩瀨愛子瞇眼看著灰谷，綁著繃帶的右手懸在半空：「甚麼意思？」

「這是我的台詞，早上的時候筒隱醬都不問問我的意見，就擅自違約。」灰谷擺出一臉責怪的表情，眼內卻滿是狡黠。

「那又如何？」想到琥珀色眸子底下受傷的神色，岩瀨愛子便止不住心裡的內疚。「再說，你打電話給他時，它不就被毀得七七八八了？」

雖然他是有心引導，「但主動毀約的人不是我哦？」灰谷善意地提醒對方。

「……那你想怎樣？」火大，這傢伙真TMD讓人火大！

「嘛嘛、我沒打算做甚麼，手機呢當然也會物歸原主。」灰谷湊近岩瀨愛子，在她要躲避時伸手按著她的後腦，兩人的距離足以感受雙方的吐息。

「ただ、少し補償がほしいだけいです(不過，想要一點點補償而已)。」

待男人將頭移開、重新站正，兩人的距離變回一開始的樣子後，岩瀨愛子相當淡然地看著灰谷：「……就這樣？灰谷先生真是出乎意料地純情。」

他想像中的嬌羞模樣呢？灰谷的笑容裂開了一點，很快回復正常：「太深入的話，我怕會嚇壞筒隱醬哦。」

「這裡倒是像個紳士。」岩瀨愛子托著腮，有些慵懶地看著對方。「探病時間結束，好走不送。」

……

「岩瀨小姐，待會我們會替你更換傷口的繃帶……咦，怎麼了？」護士詫異地看著低頭捂住唇的女生，對方臉色泛紅，似乎有點不適。

「……可惡，被不得了的傢伙纏上了。」唇瓣似乎還殘留了對方留下的溫度和柔軟，岩瀨愛子忽視體內鼓譟，惡狠狠地咒罵。

*** 

瞧見高野和橫澤一本正經地將自己需要更換的衣服帶來、並仔細放在抽屜，岩瀨愛子的內心毫無波動，甚至還想笑。

——反正我就是一點女生樣都沒有啦，小內內神馬的，全被看光也沒關係啦TAT

「煩瑣事都處理好了。接下來，給我把這事一五一十地說清楚。」高野一掌拍在桌上，俯視坐於病床提著不同的原稿、佯裝自己沒空的岩瀨愛子。

「……從哪兒開始？」岩瀨愛子望著桌上那隻一如記憶般修長白淨的手，試圖延遲一下自己的死期。

高野沒有說話，只是呵呵一笑。

——求別笑，現在心好方。

岩瀨愛子露出討好的笑容，道：「要不我長話短說？」也不等對方回應，她便來個先斬後奏，將她和灰谷的協約一股腦兒說出來。

「前因我也有弄不清的地方，簡單來言就是灰谷誤會了我跟你是情侶，然後以散播有關你流言、緋聞來威脅，要求我在Earth連載漫畫，然後我就跟他一直維持著……合作關係？」

她瞄了眼陰晴不定的高野：「呃……也差不多，還有甚麼想知道的嗎？」

了解到整件事的原委後，橫澤也知道自己沒甚麼插話的機會，但是愛子真是……唉。他看著彷彿此刻才懂得害怕的岩瀨愛子，以及正醞釀著氣氛的高野，左腿便準備往門口一邁，想要先行退席。

「……為甚麼不告訴我？」沉默了一會，高野聲音響起，他望著病床上的岩瀨愛子，對方的動作疑似在考慮要不要扯著橫澤衣角、不讓後者離開。

這不是廢話嗎？因為橫澤的佇足，岩瀨愛子並沒有繼續糾結下去，很自然地接下話：「要是其中一方曝露的話，這個約定也……」

「——你根本不知道灰谷針對我的理由，萬一他提出更強人所難的要求，你要怎麼辦？！」

高野情緒倏地變得激動起來，他衝向岩瀨愛子大聲喊道：「說到底，他要脅的不就是流言而已，你有必要為了這些事把自己摻合過來嗎？！」

「不‧就‧是‧流‧言？」

岩瀨愛子冷冷一笑，滿腔的怒火開始溢出：「高野政宗，你也活到這把年紀了，該不會到現在還天真地以為岩瀨幸子、我的母親僅是久病而逝吧？！我可不覺得『人言可畏』這詞有多深奧！」

她沒有理會兩人愕然的樣子，逕自就說下去：「的確，母親的死可能只是萬裡挑一。」

她永遠不會忘記，那些人的尖銳目光和言論，是如何不留情地衝往母親的方向刺過來，每次短暫的相處，她都能察覺到對方的身軀愈漸變得瘦弱，可是在那個情況，她根本甚麼都做不到。

「但是，我怎麼可能拿你來賭那萬分之一的機會？要不是你是我哥，我才懶得理！」說到最後時，岩瀨愛子的話幾乎是吼出來。

真是越說越光火，岩瀨愛子的頭轉向窗外的位置，索性來個眼不見為淨。

「……噗哧。」

誰笑了，她這麼認真，這麼委屈……呸、是憤怒，居然有人敢笑？！岩瀨愛子往後一瞄，映入眼簾的就是橫澤忍笑的模樣。

瞥見高野瞪大雙眸，繼而露出似喜非喜、一臉糾結的模樣，還有岩瀨愛子自己也沒注意到的幼稚舉動，橫澤無奈地搖頭，再次主動接下這活：「愛子，我替你那位不成器的兄長向你道歉好不好？」

「免了，他又沒錯。」這哄孩子的語氣算甚麼？岩瀨愛子將眼珠轉回來，哼了一聲。

一聽到這話的語氣，橫澤就知道岩瀨愛子態度有所軟化，他趕緊給高野打個眼色，岩瀨愛子不一會就感受到一種自己被順毛的錯覺。

「幹嘛？」岩瀨愛子托著腮，一副不耐煩的樣子看著高野玻璃窗上的倒影，對方的手還停在自己的頭頂。「天都快黑了，你們還愣在……」

「——對不起。」

從前面對高野這個樣子，岩瀨愛子便完全氣不下去，她暗暗唾棄自己，重新轉回來看著兩人：「……我也是。」

再說了，打從一開始犯錯的人就是她，他們根本沒有向自己道歉的理由。「還有阿橫……不，橫澤先生，對不起。」

「欵，怎麼這麼突然？」雖然岩瀨愛子的道歉讓橫澤略感意外，但對方改變稱呼這事更教他錯愕不已，沒等到岩瀨愛子的回應，他就驀地想起今早女生身體猛地僵住的模樣。

在這一刻以前，橫澤仍然是覺得岩瀨愛子會有那樣的反應是因為高野的說話，可是如今仔細一想，那時候好像是他開口後才出現的反應。

難道……「是因為我和高野嗎？」

充其量它也不過是猜測，偏偏這個想法一冒出來，橫澤莫名地認定這就是原因所在，而對方再次作出相同的反應不過是印證他的想法無誤。

橫澤看了高野一眼，發現對方不單沒有絲毫尷尬，還很自然地與他對視、並往後退幾步，橫澤有些不悅地皺眉，高野這樣子分明是想把解說的工作都扔給自己。

不過，有些話確實要由自己去說，橫澤想了想便開口：「該怎樣說呢，我和這傢伙把話說開了，所以最後我倆沒當成戀人，雖然是挺遺憾……」呃、這話好像有點怪，他有些尷尬地笑了笑，繼續說。「但就算我不再叫他『政宗』，我們也是很要好的朋友。」

橫澤拉開椅子坐下，與岩瀨愛子平視：「至於我跟你的關係就更簡單了，那就是朋友。」

「……真的？」

「嗯，真的。」

「沒有勉強自己？」岩瀨愛子連忙追問。

聽出對方不自覺流露緊張的語氣，橫澤看著岩瀨愛子故作冷靜的面容，心裡既是哭笑不得、又是感慨：「沒有勉強。」

「……那麼，我可以叫回你『阿橫』？」

「當然。」橫澤忍俊不禁，習慣性地揉了揉對方的紫髮。「倒不如說我已經習慣了。」

好了，終於雨過天青。橫澤看著身旁兩人恢復如初的表情，寬心一笑，正要從椅子上站起來時，突然想起一件事，神色迅即變得凝重：「等等，照愛子你所說，今天那個灰谷已經知道你會違約，那高野不就麻煩了？」

身為當事人的高野倒是一臉自若：「放心吧，那傢伙的風評都不怎樣，而且事件很久了，影響沒你們想像中那麼大。比起這件事，我們走了以後，他沒對你做甚麼吧？」

「除了漫畫外，我們又沒有交集。」感覺到緊張地盯著自己的兩道視線，岩瀨愛子托著臉頰的手落到了下頜托著，兩指若有若無地拂過唇瓣。「再說，要擔心的人是你才對。」

看著兩人的茫然神情，岩瀨愛子鬆開了手，有些恨鐵不成鋼地道：「阿橫就算了，政宗你有點自覺好不？那傢伙明擺就是喜歡你啊。」

「……我該誇你敏銳嗎？」高野無語地望著岩瀨愛子。

岩瀨愛子對高野反白眼：「有這麼難懂嗎？十句話有九句都是圍繞著你，再加上故意接近我和小野寺先生……哼，你先顧好自己吧。」

高野凝望岩瀨愛子一陣，直到對方雞皮疙瘩都快冒出來，才施然回道：「不勞費心。總之還是那句老話，離他遠點。」

*** 

就如港浦之前所言，編輯部知道岩瀨愛子入院的消息後，Jack的總編佐佐木尚亦來到了醫院探望對方。

雖然岩瀨愛子是需要在病房休養，但她的傷勢並沒有達到只可躺臥的嚴重程度，只是由於集談社被告知了涉事的司機是因為漫畫而認識、並選擇岩瀨愛子作勒索對象，所以佐佐木亦過來問一下作家的想法，而她個人的意願當然是繼續連載。

高野踏進門時，正好碰上了三人(岩瀨愛子、佐佐木、港浦)交談的場面，他不慌不忙地向兩人打招呼，接著又道：「如果是在談論工作的話，我先出去。」

「不是，我們只是在商討要不要繼續連載的問題。」佐佐木回道。「沒料到會在這兒見到高野君，上回見面已經是你離開集談社前的事了，最近近況如何？」

「是的，那時候我只是Earth的一位小編輯，承蒙您跟嶋總編的關照。」高野客氣地點頭微笑。「如今工作還算順利，倒是舍妹似乎給貴部添了麻煩。」

「妹妹？」港浦適時地開口發問。「那麼上次另一位是……？」

岩瀨愛子直接介紹：「這是我的表兄，高野政宗，港浦先生上次看見的那位是橫澤隆史，他是政宗的友人及同事。」

她頓了頓，看自己身旁的高野一眼後便對佐佐木說：「……我沒有父母，所以如果需要家人意見的話，您可以問他。」

高野眼底閃過一絲意外，但表面上只是眉頭一挑，語氣還帶著揶揄地道：「這時候意外地坦率。」

「與其等被人挖出來添油加醋，不如由我開口好了。」跟一臉掩不住驚愕的港浦對比，岩瀨愛子顯得更為冷靜，甚至帶點從容不迫的感覺。「吶，連載還是停刊？」

「怎麼回事？」高野神情轉為嚴肅地反問。

由於沒有人回話，港浦只好硬著頭皮說：「因為警方查出導致秋名小姐出車禍的疑犯，就是先前曾用相片勒索她不成而報復的人，細查後也發現對方是通過漫畫而認識秋名小姐。」

岩瀨愛子垂下眸子，心裡一片澄明：即使故意輕描淡寫，可是按照這次事件的情況，就算沒有灰谷的出現，想必高野不會同意她繼續連載漫畫。

看到高野先是詫異，繼而凝重的表情，佐佐木跟著道：「就這次事件的嚴重性來言，我們不能夠只按作家意願決定，所以作為家人的高野君，如果你希望終止漫畫的話，我們會尊重你的意見。」

儘管做好了最壞打算，但聽畢佐佐木的話的岩瀨愛子，於胸前交叉的雙手仍是不自主地用力地握住手臂。

當集談社的兩位把這次事件講清楚後，病房內的氣氛無可避免地凝結起來，沒有給予任何反應的高野，令岩瀨愛子開始心裡鼓譟不斷。

「……佐佐木先生，這傢伙想怎樣做就怎樣做吧。」隨著高野的話落下，她猛然抬頭，瞠大的雙眸透出難以置信的神情。

「那時候你不也是甚麼都不問，就由著我辭職不幹嗎？今回也該輪到我了吧。」他忍不住勾起嘴角，修長的手放到岩瀨愛子的紫髮上亂揉著。

岩瀨愛子怔怔地看著高野，剛浮上紫眸的喜悅沒持續多久，就因為他接下來的話蒙上一抹說不清道不明的情緒：「但是，這次我希望你這次的選擇不是為了誰，是為了你自己。」

——為了自己……看來這小子知道的事比我想像中還要多。

「哼，幾年不見，從前只會添亂的小子，現在也會說這種了不起的話。」岩瀨愛子倏地一笑，將高野作亂的手從頭頂提下來。

瞥見集談社那邊的兩人疑似尷尬、懵逼的樣子，岩瀨愛子呼出一口氣：「以上是我們的共識，煩請總編將它告知灰谷先生。」

「我明白了，今日就不打擾老師。」佐佐木和港浦跟房裡的人道別後，拉開房門就瞧見橫澤在門外等候，橫澤向他們點點頭便走入病房。

聽到房外的步伐聲漸遠，岩瀨愛子就皺起眉頭對高野和橫澤說：「看到你們都在，我很高興，但丸川的工作沒有閑到能讓兩位每天也來吧？」

橫澤此時沒有露出難看的臉色，反是開起岩瀨愛子的玩笑：「愛子果然是討厭我，以前可不會說出這種拒人千里的話。」

岩瀨愛子被橫澤的話噎住了，她看著對方此時與昔日不同的表情，心情有些複雜，但很快回過神來，嘆氣道：「……連阿橫也學會說笑，看來大家真的變了不少。」

「六年了，沒變才稀奇。」看到岩瀨愛子纏上繃帶的頭腦，高野將敲開對方腦袋的衝動轉為捏臉頰。「說甚麼『想長大成一位更好的人再出現在你們面前』，結果把自己弄成慘樣，請問好在哪兒？」

這句話絕對是黑歷史！

岩瀨愛子滿臉黑線，讓腦袋快速運轉起來，口齒不清道：「你以為你比我好嗎？半年了，連關係都沒能定下，磨磨蹭蹭的，簡直越活越過去。」

「又是這樣，光說我不說橫澤，你這傢伙還真夠喜……」話說中途，高野立刻止住不說，手也跟著鬆開，臉上赫然流露些許慌亂。

岩瀨愛子彷彿沒有注意對方神色，輕蔑地聳肩：「哼，只要跟你比，誰都會這樣選。」她轉頭又對橫澤說話。「論兄長的角色，阿橫當然完勝。」

即便對情感的事再遲鈍，橫澤的心亦因高野的表現產生了疑惑和異樣，他不動聲色地笑著回道：「是嗎？不過，以前的高野的確不及格。」

……

抱著這一份的疑惑與異樣，橫澤趁著高野仍沒下班的時間，獨自來岩瀨愛子的病房，對方有些訝異道：「欸，阿橫今天好像比昨天早來了，工作不忙嗎？」

「呃、是啊，因為我們要等編輯部的工作完成才能開展，現在還比較空閑。」橫澤急忙轉換話題。「說起來，愛子明天能出院吧？」

「嗯，之後就是定期來醫院檢查就行了。」看到橫澤露出安心的模樣，岩瀨愛子啞然失笑。「總覺得阿橫畫風越來越像媽媽。」

「胡說八道甚麼？！」像是想起其他事，橫澤的臉色頓時漲紅了，下意識就張嘴大聲反駁。「還不是你們老讓人操心！」

說畢，他就看到岩瀨愛子嚇一跳的樣子，就懊惱地說：「那個……我不是那個意思，只是……」

「——再繞著這話題，時間可不夠了。」岩瀨愛子歪了一下頭，揚起淺笑。「你想說的不是這些吧？」

橫澤怔怔地看著對方的笑臉，先前女生的反應，還有他的戀人、桐島半玩笑的提醒瞬間浮現於腦海，不知不覺間，他的表情變得嚴肅起來：「愛子喜歡我嗎？」

「嗯，當然。」岩瀨愛子訝異地眨了眨眼，笑容不變。

「是戀愛那種的喜歡嗎？」

「……」

果然問得太直接？

正當橫澤以為女生不打算回話時，耳旁傳來她微弱但清晰的笑語：「……不論答案是Yes還是No，結果不也是一樣嗎？」

岩瀨愛子表情柔和，此刻她直視著對方藍紫色的眸子，語氣十分平靜：「既然不會改變事實，知道亦只是徒增彼此的煩惱。」

「……」這回輪到橫澤變得沉默。

「不過你問了，我也就直說吧，因為可是我跟你定下了『絕不對你撒謊』的承諾。」即便覺得心如止水，她依然感覺到自己心臟一下一下、重重地跳動著。「答案……是Yes。」

其實，橫澤在聽到對方前一句話時隱約猜到答案，只是親耳聽見少女的話後，心情頓然沉重起來——為甚麼會沒察覺到？她這份感情又持續了多久？明明自己比誰都清楚單戀的痛苦，但竟然會連對方一直以來的心意和感受都不知道。

「愛子，對不……」

「——別道歉，你又沒做錯甚麼。」直至此刻，岩瀨愛子還是看不得橫澤露出丁點的難受表情，她甚至有些後悔自己剛剛為何不說謊。

「該道歉的人，應該是我。」終於，她把真相說出口了。

岩瀨愛子垂下紫眸不敢望向橫澤：「對不起，看著你對政宗的感情一步步加深，卻沒有把實情告訴你。」

「如果你說的是小野寺的事，高野很早就跟我講過。」他表現很豁達，如今的他對之前的事不再那般介懷；從旁觀者角度來看，那時的他自己對高野的感情近乎固執。

「就算那時候愛子說了，我也只會死心不息。」

橫澤仔細一想，覺得真的只有固執這詞才能形容自己當時的做法：知道高野過去後，只是一味想著自己細水長流的陪伴定能打動對方，然後就不管不顧地去照顧、插手他的生活，那時自己甚至還在想，對方最為親密家人——妹妹愛子都把自己所做的都看在眼裡，終有一天高野也一定接受自己。

咦，都看在眼裡？

橫澤的兩眉沒有鬆開，反而皺得更深，假如真像高野和桐島說的那樣，那麼愛子不就從前開始看著自己對高野……？！

岩瀨愛子抬眸一看，橫澤陰晴不定的表情就映入眼中，她不由得嘆氣——就知道這個人會過慮太多，所以她才想要藏起這份感情，讓它永遠埋在記憶裡。

「放心吧。」可是從前犯下的錯不能再繼續加重，而且……沒事的，「雖然會有點慢，但這份感情正一點點地轉化為家人般的喜歡。」

自那天起，她便一直在後悔，後悔自己只想貪戀著現狀、後悔自己故意忽視四周的人與事，直至得知外婆逝世消息的傳來，敲碎了她自以為是的安穩日子。

那時候的她看著身旁兩人越走越遠，然後自己卻執意維持所謂的日常時，她清晰地聽到心裡某處傳來這句話——難道你要繼續佇足不前？

後來她下定決心要迫使自己前進時，卻發現他們走得比自己想像中要快得多，於是她便開始拼命追趕，想要真正地跟他們並肩前行；但是現實告訴她，她犯下的錯遠遠多於她所想，她早已失去了站在他們身旁的資格。

其實不過是還原基本步而已，她這樣告訴自己後，又開始在同一地方打轉；當她真正清醒過來、鼓起勇氣向前走時，才發現自己的力氣已經不夠了，剛巧被前方有塊石塊絆了一下，她就這樣重重地跌在地上。

簡直糟透了，倒在地面的她心裡自嘲著——這回她連腳已經抬不起了，真的連前進都做不到了。

可是他們再次出現在面前，朝她伸出手，她才察覺到有些事其實從來都沒變，原來這一切都不過是自己庸人自擾。

為甚麼那時候的她會覺得三人的相處方式只有一種可能性？

岩瀨愛子迎向橫澤的靛眸，那裡依舊是一片包容著她的海洋：「從今、不，自以前開始，你跟政宗便是我重要的家人。」

「當然，愛子是我重要的妹妹。」聽到對方的話，橫澤嘴角不自覺往上揚起，露出溫柔的笑容。「至於高野……這麻煩的傢伙就免了。」

「哦？要是某人玻璃心碎一地，我可不管啊。」看著對方眉目間淡去的摺痕，岩瀨愛子感覺到心裡沉重慢慢消失，但隨之而來空蕩感令人不怎麼習慣，她若無其事笑道。「好了，快點回去吧，不然你那位戀人真的要親自過來宣示主權。」

「蛤？這甚麼意思……」橫澤先是滿臉困惑，繼而尷尬地看著岩瀨愛子。「——等等、你為甚麼會知道？」

「依你的性格，應該是有人先前在你旁敲側擊地說了幾句，才會令你開始考量這問題，而你肯定了想法後一定會禁不住過來問我。」岩瀨愛子望著橫澤慌張的表情，好心作出解釋。

「至於為甚麼一下子就猜到是戀人……」她看著橫澤恍然大悟中夾著困窘的神情，不厚道地笑了起來。「因為人的情商是不會一下子就提高嘛。」

他是被人拐彎抹角地說遲鈍吧？看著岩瀨愛子嘴角勾起的笑容帶著戲謔，橫澤有些懷念以前自己仍未被對方擺上與高野同等位置的日子。

……

「我不是阿橫，不會相信所謂『玩笑』還是『說漏嘴』的說詞。」躺在病床的女生看著窗外的夕陽，抽了幾年煙的她嗓音早已不復往日的清亮。

「……」

對方的沉默不語讓女生心裡湧上一陣煩躁，她忍不住嘖了一聲：「真是的，不就比人多看幾本少女漫畫，就以為自己是戀愛專家？」

「……抱歉。」

又來了，這已經是她今天聽到的第二個道歉，女生轉頭看向來人，深深地嘆了口氣：「我這是『訴苦』，不是『責怪』。」

實話說，看到對方擺出這副表情，她真的說不了半句重話：「好了，我看你那麼真誠地道歉，就特別告訴你一個秘密吧。」

感覺到對方身上沉重的情緒轉弱，她彎了彎唇，將以前就做好的決定道出：「就算他不曾喜歡你，我亦從未想會跟他有進一步的發展。所以這不是你的責任，別再胡思亂想了。」

橙黃的光芒灑在對方的黑髮上，琥珀色眸子認真地望著女生：「為甚麼不會？」

「……這可是另一個秘密。」紫眸恍惚了一下又恢復澄明，女生的嘴角依舊輕揚。「不管怎樣，如今這樣就已經很好。」

***

如無意外，今天岩瀨愛子就可以出院，可是聰明的你們看到這裡，也已經明白今天是有意外發生吧。

「這次的發燒是因為細菌感染而起，為了穩妥起見，我們會建議病人繼續留院觀察。」

聽畢醫生的說辭後，岩瀨愛子只覺得腦袋又是一陣的發脹——她真的一點也不想待在醫院，先不說工作方不方便，就是住院費之類的東西已經讓她想趕緊捲包袱滾回自己的狗窩。

好吧，她已經窮怕了，哪怕漫畫稿費都足以讓自己過上吃香喝辣的日子，她還是會在這種要花錢的地方摳到不行。

跟醫護人員對話，目送他們離開後，岩瀨愛子原本直起來的腰板迅即彎起來，被窩的四肢更是悄悄地蜷縮一團——腦袋都已經把整個人燒得有些懵，就算知道自己的體溫其實偏高，可是她仍覺得身體冷到不行。

「都這樣子，還老是在想著要出院，你欠罵？」高野伸手觸摸了一下岩瀨愛子的額頭確定情況後，一臉沒好氣地道。

「可是住院費好貴……疼——！」岩瀨愛子小聲地嘟嚷著，當一對紫眸都快瞇起來時，臉頰傳來的痛楚令她迅即清醒起來。

高野見狀，捏著岩瀨愛子臉頰的手力度稍微放輕，只是語氣依然不善：「你這傢伙財迷的程度簡直沒救，要是這麼愛錢，就趕緊把煙戒了。」

這句話有用嗎？

自然是沒有，尤其是叫人戒煙的那位本身也有抽煙的習慣，更不用說讓岩瀨愛子選擇打火機作為聖誕禮物的那位，所以即使去了岩瀨愛子家，發現對方煙包後知道床上的這位病人染上煙癮，高野和橫澤亦並沒有做甚麼，只是碎碎念幾句是少不了的。

看見女生頂著一臉「好麻煩真的好麻煩」的表情，準備離開的高野還是不放心地補充一句：「總之，今天你好好待在醫院休息，工作之類全部丟到一邊去。」

「作為專業的原作家，我也不會允許自己寫出半調子的作品。」岩瀨愛子硬撐著眼皮，打發高野道。「好了，趕緊上班。」

確認高野遠去以後，岩瀨愛子終於撐不下去，直接一頭倒在前方的桌面，後者隨即發出沉實的聲響。

「糟糕！」雖然她立即抬起頭，但是額前已出現明顯的紅印，她有些哀怨地揉了幾下，不消一會便釋然。

沒事，今天也不會有人來，畢竟這星期的工作都交代好了……她懶洋洋地想著。

不對，如果阿橫要來怎麼辦？嗯……沒關係了，反正她前幾天慘兮兮的樣子已經被曝光，加上丸川(少女漫部)工作要開始忙起來，他們倆應該不會有空來。

再說，對於她的真面目，也就是化妝前的樣子，政宗和阿橫其實早已知道，她之前之所以會化妝，除了是因為日本對女性妝容的重視，還有少女心萌發外，更多的是因為那時候跟兩人告別的約定。

想要告訴他們自己並非長於溫室的花朵，也想證明自己有能力獨自走回兩人身旁，可是經過這一役後，這兩人對自己的印象可能立馬變回以前的樣子……不，說不定更糟糕，那時候的她基本上不需要兩人操心。

一連串的神遊太虛，讓岩瀨愛子意識到自己在三人的地位竟然會淪為以前的高野——這位被照顧者的角色，就連即將陷入睡眠的腦袋中，第一個浮現出的東西亦是高野那張得意洋洋的笑臉，她頓時感到非常不爽。

「嘖。」又回來了。

感覺前額再次傳來手掌的觸感，岩瀨愛子雙眼半睜開著，含著水霧的紫眸透出明顯的煩躁。「我不是跟你說了不會工作，你丫的到底不放心……」

「——你以為我是誰？」

耳畔傳來意料之外的嗓音，令岩瀨愛子心裡猛地一跳，雙眼一下子睜開，裡面的睡意全數消失，她坐直身子，扭頭望向來人，對方就像往常一樣笑著，卻令她有種莫名的心虛。

「怎麼不說話？」灰谷再次開口問話，這回還特別配合地歪了一下頭。

這時候最重要的就是坦然地承認錯誤，岩瀨愛子望著目光如炬的灰谷，故作淡然地道：「抱歉，睡迷糊了。」

「是嗎？所以才會把我誤認為某人。」灰谷托著下頜，一臉理解似的點點頭，口中說詞卻沒半分體諒。

這……她無論如何回答，好像都是死路一條，岩瀨愛子不禁汗顏，沒等她開口，灰谷逕自就繼續說下去：「算了，趁著這工作的空檔，筒隱醬今天真的要好好休息。」

咦？岩瀨愛子有些訝異地看著灰谷，很快接過話柄：「Jack的話我挺放心，倒是你那邊，中井先生他們沒事吧？」

「如果你是指工作的方面，他們可是專業的漫畫家與助手，就算你不在場，他們也不會怠惰；但如果你說的是你這次進院的事，很抱歉，事情鬧得太大，大概明天就會露餡。」灰谷攤手說道，一臉無奈。「如果你今日能出院，說不準大家也不會察覺。」

想來也是，先是完全不跟福田組的人接觸兩個月，現在就連中井(Earth)那邊也沒過去，加上警察的調查……岩瀨愛子不禁嘆息：「本來也沒覺得自己能瞞天過海，現在才曝光已經算是萬幸。」

「也就是說，一切就如你所料囉？」灰谷的語氣又冷了幾分。

岩瀨愛子伸手揉了揉太陽穴，因為腦袋脹痛而不自主皺起的眉頭鬆開了片刻後，聽到灰谷的話時，再次下意識地蹙眉。

怎麼又是一條不管回應甚麼都是死定的問題……岩瀨愛子看見灰谷審視的表情，一時間也不知道該說甚麼才好。

「看出端倪了？」凝重的氣氛維持了一陣後，岩瀨愛子率先打破沉默。

「好歹跟你工作了這麼久，推測這門功夫我也有所見長。」灰谷雖然彎起了唇，但棕紅色眸子越發深沉。

留意到這點的岩瀨愛子心裡馬上出現危機感，她控制著自己想要撇頭躲開對方視線的動作，臉上的表情依然是一貫平靜：「那真是可喜可賀。」

「謝謝，但我高興不起來。」面對岩瀨愛子冷然的神情，灰谷的情緒反而變得波動起來。

「是麼？」岩瀨愛子沒有正面回應，而是話鋒一轉，直接跳到另一問題：「Jack最近的情況如何？」

就算知道岩瀨愛子是在逃避問題，轉移視線，可灰谷也不知道自己到底想從對方身上得到甚麼的答案，加上對方身體狀況……他抑著怒氣，心不甘情不願回答：「應該快接近尾聲吧，據說漫畫已經定稿了，只差在發刊。」

看著岩瀨愛子樣子散漫，左手托腮同時，空著的右手那邊，食指正有一下沒有一下地敲著桌面的動作，灰谷的感覺變得有些奇妙：這應該是對方除了抽煙以外，第一次在自己面前露出這種放鬆的神情。

這樣想著，他先前不快亦被沖淡，心裡甚至浮現些許欣喜，但當他驀地想到另外兩人應該對這刻的岩瀨愛子十分熟悉時，那剛出現的欣喜就不那麼明顯。

要是今天取消賭約的話，會不會影響到他們？可是到了明天他們就全知道……嗯，岩瀨愛子思索一陣後，發現自己果然還是想要佔據上風，先他們一步把話放出來。

她這種喜歡一切全盤掌握的習慣，到底是甚麼時候養成的？

岩瀨愛子嘴角扯起，打開自己失而復的手機就要撰寫訊息時，表情先是一怔，繼而臉色變沉。

「灰谷先生，這手機是你的還是我的？」

灰谷眼裡閃過一絲得意，表面不動聲色回答：「當然是筒隱醬啊，怎麼了？」

「那為甚麼我的手機塞滿了這一堆不‧應‧該‧存‧在的東西？」

「啊咧，我沒跟你說嗎？」灰谷先愣了一下，臉上隨即掛起燦爛的笑容。「我相信，只要筒隱醬對我的了解更深的話，一定會迷上我的。」

這種理所當然又理直氣壯的話是算甚麼？！強忍糊灰谷一臉手機的衝動，岩瀨愛子在心裡反覆提醒自己能夠取回手機已是萬幸的事實，儘量心平氣和地說話：「所以，這就是你的詭辯？」

「這可不是詭辯，是我充滿愛意的表白，就譬如第五張的照……」

「——身為總編，居然工作時渾水摸魚，差勁。」

「不是，你看我的桌面的文件可是……」

「哦？」

「當然啦，你再看看……」

岩瀨愛子一面只顧刪除相片，一面像以往般不留情地懟灰谷，完全沒有看到對方眼底下的饜足。

***

「叩叩。」

「請進。」

這時正百無聊賴地翻著《Jack》和《Earth》樣版的岩瀨愛子，看到來人時眉頭一挑，有些訝異打量他們：「香耶會來我是不意外……真城君和高木君，你們工作完成了？」

「啊、是的。」可能是第一次看到這副模樣的岩瀨愛子，真城愣住一會才反應過來。「欵等等、灰谷先生在門外，難道……」

「蛤，我沒跟最高你說嗎？岩瀨就是那位『筒隱司』。」沒等岩瀨愛子開口，高木就直接替對方回答。

「你哪兒說過？！」真城忍不住叫喊。「話說香耶也是這麼自然的模樣，難道你們倆早知道了？」

「對啊。」見吉非常坦然地點頭。「話說秋人先生是甚麼時候知道？」

「我嗎？之前你拿到限量版團子手機繩時我疑惑了一陣子，然後呢最近那次新年會親眼見過筒隱司本人後，再次確認了自己的假設。」說畢，高木托了一下眼鏡，享受著身旁妻子祟拜的目光。

看到這個場景，岩瀨愛子嘴角微微抽搐，從以前起她就覺得高木特別喜歡耍帥，看動漫角色做的話還好，真人的話，MDZ……咳、她覺得這種行為特別像長不大的小鬼，如今也就只有見吉這個迷妹會繼續捧場。

就在岩瀨愛子思索自己要不要出言阻止這場單方面的碾壓時，外面傳來的對話已經代替了她的工作，她皺了皺眉，在三人困惑時走下床，來到門前。

門一打開，她就瞧見灰谷站在門外，亞豆則在不遠處。

注意到灰谷臉上戲謔的笑意，以及亞豆謹慎而帶點不自在的神情，岩瀨愛子對亞豆淺笑：「進來吧，香耶他們在裡面等著。」

看到岩瀨愛子對棕髮女生和顏悅色的表情，被暗地瞪了一眼的灰谷頓時感到心裡十分不平衡：「幹嘛老是對我這麼兇？」

「在知道有人在套朋友話的情況下，我想我態度已經很好。」岩瀨愛子蹙眉，但想到灰谷這陣子的表現，語氣又悄然放緩起來。「不管怎樣，今天實在不好意思再佔用您的時間。」

變回「您」了麼？灰谷眼神一沉，未幾就回復正常：「可是哪怕只有一會兒，我也想要待在你身邊。」

這傢伙……岩瀨愛子愣了一下後兩眉皺起，話也不說便退回到病房，直接關門。

灰谷凝望著門，對方雖然無聲的抗議不至於讓他卻步，但他的心確實在門聲響起的剎那間猛地一沉，聽到門內幾個人斷斷續續的輕言笑語，他明顯感到胸口變得更加煩躁鬱悶。

看來今天還是先回去好了，不然對方又有藉口說自己在渾水摸魚，他自嘲想道，但步伐仍未邁開，他便聽見了這次傳出的話語中，有著女生不察覺的妥協。

「……他想待著的話，隨他吧。」

*  
「美保！」

一看到闊別幾個月的好友，見吉就想要上前擁抱對方，但走到跟前時又立即停下動作，有些疑惑地望著外面的岩瀨愛子，後者正與門外的棕紅髮男人對話。

「岩瀨的表情有點可怕，剛才怎麼了？」見吉悄聲問道。

亞豆看了看真城和高木，往見吉耳旁說了幾句，見吉臉上很快流露出跟亞豆一樣的擔憂，在旁看著兩人奇怪舉動的真城、高木還來不及說話，岩瀨愛子已經回到病房，並關上了門。

「抱歉，要你們……幹嘛？」對著門沉默一會後，岩瀨愛子回過頭準備道歉時，說話內容就被女生們的表情硬生生扭成問句。

「沒事沒事！」見吉誇張地笑了幾下。「我在想，美保和真城因為醫院的關係，又多了一次見面的機會。」

醫院？岩瀨愛子看著羞澀起來的亞豆與真城，忽然產生逗弄兩人(其實主要是亞豆)的想法，但看看四周的人，她還是壓著衝動：「說起來，那時候你們應該仍是高中生。」

「唉，好像還是沒多久以前的事，怎麼大家好像一下子變老了？」起初只是想扯開話題的見吉，不知不覺就興致勃勃地順著岩瀨愛子的話說下去。「一眨眼，我二十三歲的生日也過了。唉，真是歲月不饒人。」

看到見吉唉聲嘆氣的樣子，岩瀨愛子忍俊不禁：「才二十多歲，怎麼像個老人似的開始回憶過去？」

「可能是生活太平淡，如果有了孩子，香耶大概就沒這樣的心思胡思亂想。」亞豆笑吟吟地接過岩瀨愛子的話柄。

見吉不甘示弱，將問題直接拋回給亞豆：「那麼美保趕緊跟真城結婚吧，這樣一來我就跟秋木先生立即要個孩子，順道……」

「——香耶！」高木既有些尷尬，又有些啼笑皆非地叫停自己的妻子，他自然知道妻子本來的計劃，但這種話也不能就這樣說出口吧？他瞄了瞄身旁的真城，對方已經因為她的話鬧了張大紅臉。

即使是亞城木夢葉四人性格最爽朗的人，但見吉看到其餘三人臉上浮上的紅暈，猛然意識到自己的話裡意識的大膽，臉不自覺變得赧紅，她強作鎮定說：「明明是來探望岩瀨，為啥會變成被你挖八卦？」

「這可是我的台詞。」岩瀨愛子聳肩說道。「雖然我看戲看得挺開心。」

和見吉、亞豆不同，高木與真城對岩瀨愛子接觸不多，因此不太熟悉，驟然看見對方這種在自己印象以外的表現，不約而同地感到驚訝；但高木因之前的事有了心理準備，所以很快回神，而真城則是一臉茫然，完全不知如何應對這樣的岩瀨愛子。

真城回想一下，發現她們三人初中開始關係很好，所以也不再對三人相處方式感到奇怪，「可是亞豆看到這樣的岩瀨不吃驚嗎？」心裡仍有著這疑問的他，終於禁不住開口發問。

「真城君是說岩瀨是『筒隱司』的事？我跟香耶很早以前就知道了。」望著和之前見面時成熟不少的真城，依然像以往一樣露出呆呆的可愛樣子，亞豆心裡一片柔軟。

「啊哈哈……原來如此，是這麼一回事。」

「咦，那個、怎麼了？」

真城瞬間挫敗的神情，令亞豆變得慌亂起來，當她想要向眾人求助時，卻發現大家都是一臉憋不住的笑意，平日表情稀少的岩瀨愛子，則正用手背擋住著下半張臉，美中不足的是那雙彎起眼睛仍然揭穿她的此刻表情。

高木深深地吸了一口氣後呼出來，然後伸手拍拍自己好搭檔，出言安慰(？)：「最高，下次我構思《PCP》的時候也叫上你吧，不然讀者知道原來創作了兩部推理系作品的亞城木老師，其中一位居然不擅長推理，這點實在說不過去。」

只見真城回頭，一臉感動地回看高木，張嘴道：「滾。」

「噗哧！」這下子，連對真城充滿關切之情的亞豆，也忍不住掩嘴笑了起來。

真是一群活寶，岩瀨愛子無奈地看著自顧自笑著的亞城木夢葉，忽然間想起他們四人往日的模樣，她想，或許真的如香耶所說，這份由漫畫牽繫的羈絆不會被生活磨滅，感情只會日趨篤厚。

「這話題就到這裡吧。」沒想到是見吉乾咳了幾聲，將大家的注意力率先拉回來。「先是莫名其妙下賭注，然後終於再次聯繫時，卻傳來了你入院的消息。岩瀨，這到底是怎麼一回事？」

聽見見吉這話，岩瀨愛子默默地看著這四個人，終於下定決心：「這段時間的事自然需要交代，但有件事，我想應該先跟你們說一下。」

岩瀨愛子呼了一口氣，準備再開口時被亞豆止住，只見後者壓低聲音道：「灰谷先生還在外面，這樣好嗎？」

亞豆這話一出口，對剛才事情同樣知情的見吉臉上立刻露出不贊同的神情，岩瀨愛子看著面前兩位有些敵愾同仇的模樣，覺得有些好笑，也有些感慨。

假如是最開始的時候，這種事她根本不須加以思考，只是如今要用怎樣的態度對待灰谷這傢伙，她已說不準了。

想起他說出最後一句話時，那張帶著些許希冀的模樣似乎歷歷可見，岩瀨愛子抿了抿唇：「……他想待著的話，隨他吧。」

*  
岩瀨愛子對門外的男人似乎不在意的態度，讓亞豆和見吉也不好糾結於這點，她們兩人看著臉色帶著不自然泛紅的岩瀨愛子，相視一眼，先讓岩瀨愛子回到病床。

「那件事，是你之前說我們四人要同時在場的事吧。」待岩瀨愛子重新坐上床，亞豆單刀直入地說道。「沒記錯的話，是指『岩瀨喜歡高木』吧？」

「蛤？」

亞豆直接的點明讓當事人之一的高木露出無措的樣子，他急忙往見吉方向望去，發現對方臉上沒有丁點怒氣時，立刻鬆一口氣。

可是亦因為見吉的反應，高木倏然想起自己妻子對於自己跟岩瀨愛子那件事的態度，表現最多的是不可思議，至於充滿醋意之類的表情，似乎真的沒見過。

沒等其他人說話，岩瀨愛子先禁不住嘆氣：「這件事，容我再三鄭重地說一次，『我喜歡高木並跟曾他交往』這件事只是用來試探的假話，沒有半分真實成分。再說，我那時是說『大家都這樣認為』，可沒有說過是真的。」

拜託，這位中槍者先生不要也露出驚訝的表情好不好，話說居然會連自己跟誰交往過的事都不清楚，這已經不是情商問題，是智商問題！

儘管高木覺得那時的自己仍很稚嫩，但不論以前、還是現在，看出他人內心活動的技巧可是他的拿手絕活：「那時候你一臉信誓旦旦，完全看不出在撒謊，所以我才認真地覺得自己跟你正交往。」

「嗯，要是岩瀨是在演戲的話，秋人一定能揭穿。」真城附和道。「雖然他自己是不擅長演戲的那一類人。」

「喂喂最高，這話可輪不到你說。」高木嘴角抽搐，現在真城這一棒子一糖果的說詞，絕對是在報復他剛才那句話。

岩瀨愛子心裡苦笑，要論看穿他人的能力，自己跟高木相比，只會是過之而無不及。她審視似的打量高木：「不過是反利用而已，那時候我壓根兒不信你是喜歡香耶，所以才跟她合伙演一齣。」

「呃……哈哈哈。」被說中的高木不好意思地搔頭傻笑，岩瀨愛子瞄了一眼見吉，打從心底認為「近朱者赤，近墨者黑」這話真的很適合眼前這對夫妻。

「如果是這樣的話，為甚麼岩瀨沒有解釋，反而氣沖沖地跑掉？」真城將最重要的問題說了出口後，房內四對眼睛，帶上門外的耳朵，一同將注意力聚焦在病床上的女生。

「我說過我很討厭漫畫吧？」

見吉插嘴回答：「嗯，可是真的很奇怪，說出這番話的你後來主動當漫畫家。」

「我也很奇怪，為甚麼我四周的人全跑去漫畫這圈子。」一說到這點，岩瀨愛子就覺得不吐不快。

「咦，甚麼意思？」

「我的母親是漫畫家。」岩瀨愛子回答得很乾脆。「兄長是漫畫編輯。」

「哦……欸——？！」

這種反應真是……嘖嘖。岩瀨愛子忍不住挑眉道：「很吃驚？」

「廢話，我們都以為你可能是甚麼大世家出身，自小就讀古典文學作品，所以看不起漫畫！」說著說著，見吉煞有其事地數說岩瀨愛子的種種事跡。「你看，你平日只捧著那些一看就覺得很深奧的書本，說話舉止端莊，氣勢比美保更像高高在上的大小姐。」

你是誇還是踩？看著真城、高木流露贊同的神情，岩瀨愛子表面上似笑非笑，心裡只想掐死眼前這位說得眉飛色舞的女生。

「總而言之，岩瀨給人的感覺是書香世家的高貴千金。」亞豆感覺到岩瀨愛子的情緒，忍住笑意出言，避免見吉再次經歷禍從口出悲劇。

「那你們恐怕要失望了，我可是草根出身。」岩瀨愛子往門口的位置瞄了一眼，又將視線放回真城身上。「冒昧一問，真城君是因為叔叔而喜歡漫畫嗎？」

「我……如果沒有叔叔，大概要很晚才正式接觸漫畫。」真城堅定回望岩瀨愛子。「但成為漫畫家是我自己的選擇，是我的夢想。」

虧她還比他們多活一輩子，岩瀨愛子半惆悵半開玩笑地道：「看來，這方面你比我理性多了。」

「這麼說，岩瀨是因為母親而討厭漫畫？」

「姑且是吧。記憶中的她總是很拼命工作，最初沒甚麼，但隨著時間過去，我便覺得自己被忽視，而且感覺一天比一天更強烈。」岩瀨愛子看到他們恍然大悟表情，繼續道。「現在想來，我只是覺得母親被漫畫『奪去』，為此耿耿於懷。」

「『奪去』？ 」

「長時間的勞累又未能好好休息，最後便一病不起。」岩瀨愛子聳肩。

之前對方對漫畫的抵觸和莫名其妙的震怒，如今一清二楚，知道真相的見吉此刻心裡有種說不出的複雜：「……難怪你的反應那麼大。」

「對不起，那時候我沒能控制自己情緒，遷怒你們。」話音剛落，岩瀨愛子走下床，正要朝他們的方向躬身時，亞豆和見吉先一步拉著對方，阻止她的動作。

「沒關係沒關係，這也是情有可原嘛！」跟女生相比，真城和高木只能頂著不知所措的神情，在旁不斷擺手表示原諒。

「不舒服就乖乖躺下！我們又不是那種非要斤斤計較的人。」說著，見吉忍不住鼓起兩腮。「真是的，岩瀨老是這種事認真到不行。」

「可是這回確實是我的錯。」被推回床上的岩瀨愛子有些無奈地說，接著對門外叫喊。「灰谷先生進來吧。」

「談完了？」灰谷拉開門後，小心翼翼探頭窺望。

看著對方裝模作樣的動作，岩瀨愛子嘴角微抽：「裝甚麼。」

灰谷無趣地「切」了一聲後，逕自走向岩瀨愛子，高木敏銳地察覺到對方的不善，趕緊將見吉拉回自己的身後，亞豆亦同時後退幾步。

當岩瀨愛子病床附近重新空出一大片位置時，灰谷身上傳來敵意果然減弱，他無視房間裡的人，很自然地要撫上岩瀨愛子額頭時，一本《Earth》立馬拍開他的手。

岩瀨愛子瞇起雙眸，臉上僅有的暖意似乎又散去：「喂。」

「好啦好啦。」灰谷露出「拿你沒轍」的神情，轉而拉了椅子坐到對方跟前。「我現在來了，然後呢？」

然後？啊……對了，道歉。被灰谷進來後一連串的小動作，弄得快忘記本來目的的岩瀨愛子，頭腦總算再次運作：「之前的事……」

「——等一下。」灰谷轉過頭來，笑瞇瞇地看著房內的亞城木夢葉。「剛剛我可特意離開給你們談話的空間，現在可以換過來，給予我們獨處的空間嗎？」

「這當然不……」

「——也對，那麼岩瀨，我們先走一步了，有事電話聯絡。」亞豆一下子捂住見吉的嘴，朝兩人點點頭。

……

「美保，你幹嘛攔著我？」

「如果我們在場的話，岩瀨要顧慮的事就會變多。」

……

回過頭來的灰谷一副氣呼呼的樣子地說：「筒隱醬，她們的話好過分，說得我好像會對你圖謀不軌。」

「前科累累的您有說這話的資格嗎？」岩瀨愛子不住皺眉，她真心搞不懂灰谷到底想怎樣，而且剛才那樣……算了。「那次的事，我欠您一聲『謝謝』和『對不起』。」

「……你的朋友說得對，你總是在這些地方莫名執著。」對上岩瀨愛子認真的神情，灰谷有些鬱悶。「除了這些，你就沒有其他話要對我說嗎？」

聞言，岩瀨愛子似乎思考了一陣，再次開口：「時間不早，請您回去工作。」

「……筒隱醬是KY。」

***

「叮鈴鈴——叮鈴鈴——」「嘔——」

岩瀨愛子右手緊緊扣住水箱的邊緣，一張正對準馬桶的臉剛抬起來又低下去，一陣的天旋地轉，以及胃裡不安分的翻騰讓她忍不住再次乾嘔。

老天……才剛吃早餐就先吐上兩遍，要是沒吃，她是不是要連黃膽水都吐出來？岩瀨愛子青著一張臉來到洗手盆前，仍沒來得及漱口，她就趕緊跑到玄關接通已經響過不停的電話。

「太慢了，你在幹嘛？」

電話裡頭傳來高野充滿濃濃的不悅的聲音，岩瀨愛子直接反了個白眼：「請問被強制放假的我能幹啥？」

……

出院以後，岩瀨愛子很快就到警察局進行筆錄，以協助警方完成調查，待她走出來的時候，立馬看到門外不遠處等待自己的高野……不，還多了灰谷一位，兩人談不上商談甚歡的畫面，不知道為甚麼在她眼裡顯得尤其刺目。

——知道灰谷的目標是你，居然主動湊上去，高野政宗你真是好樣的。

找到了自己不爽的理由的岩瀨愛子眉頭皺得更緊，這時灰谷瞧見她，一路小跑過來。

「筒隱醬，附近有一家拉麵很好吃的店，我們倆一起去吧。」

原本想出言諷刺的岩瀨愛子，心情頓時微妙起來：「……工作呢？」

「我的已經做好了，至於你的份，高野說你要停止工作。」

「蛤？」岩瀨愛子詫異地望向往這邊走來的高野，說好的繼續連載呢？

「這次的事太嚴重，我回去考慮一下，還是覺得你休息一段時間比較好。」高野冷冷地瞥了灰谷一眼，將岩瀨愛子拉到自己身後。

灰谷的視線落在兩人接觸的位置，抬頭又笑了笑：「高野，你這樣可不行，她已經是大人了，可以自己做決定。」 

「喂，你之前不是說……」突如其來的「休息令」讓岩瀨愛子沒空理會高野這突兀的動作，她更迫切地想知道對方忽然反悔的理由。

「——原來是你擅作主張。」灰谷意外地瞪大雙眼。「如果是因為我，這回真的是公私不分哦。」

即使面對灰谷明晃晃的嘲諷，高野依然不為所動：「抱歉，影響到你的工作。但是接下來的事跟你無關。」

「哎呀，又是這句。」當灰谷笑說這話時，岩瀨愛子就感覺到一股寒意直往自己方向刺來，她愣了愣，主動抱上高野的手。

「今天先這樣吧，真的不好意思，灰谷先生。」岩瀨愛子揚起嘴角，直視對方越來越冷的雙眼。

高野接受女生親暱的同時，很自然地伸手撥弄對方前額瀏海：「忘了說，橫澤好像還會帶空太過來。」

「真的？我好久沒見他了！」此刻岩瀨愛子笑容真誠不少，連眼睛也在閃閃發光。

是空太，雖然應該不再像小奶貓一樣萌萌噠，但依然是惹人疼愛的毛茸茸貓咪，嗚啊——她真的好久、好久沒抱過他了！

「空太也很惦記你。」高野臉不紅心不跳地撒謊。開玩笑，空太在橫澤那邊吃好睡好不說，要知道她這個不稱職的「主人」居然丟下他這麼多年不管，不賞幾條抓痕才怪。

「吶，現在去你家還是我家？」

可惜，就算岩瀨愛子滿腦子都是貓咪，不代表其他人不會刷存在感。

「筒隱醬——」

灰谷把尾音拉得很長，讓岩瀨愛子注意力再次回到對方身上，頂著旁邊高野狐疑的目光，她硬著頭皮開口：「幹嘛？」

「你無視我。」

「……」一個聲音一點也不軟萌的男人用委屈的腔調說話，真是令人無比驚悚，岩瀨愛子暗嘆，鬆開高野的手，走到灰谷面前道：「談完後，我再通知你。」

望見岩瀨愛子一臉頭疼地揉著太陽穴，灰谷特別乖巧地「嗯」了一聲，想了想又補充道：「那要快點哦。」

——……臥槽你夠了，真的。

……

雖然記憶中好像是這樣，但沒想到高野真的會走上這條霸氣總裁路線，感嘆完的岩瀨愛子興致勃勃地環視車內的佈置，手還不老實地四處亂摸。

這佈置不錯嘛，看上去整潔大氣，岩瀨愛子不住摩挲著下巴。嗯，上回坐灰谷的車她都忘記多看幾眼，不然她可以比較……不對，關那傢伙毛事？

總之現在高野事業成功，有房有車，接下來就該抱得美人歸，過上有滋有味的虐狗生活了，岩瀨愛子心裡呵呵一笑，馬上把腦海中某些連著的尷尬記憶按回最腦海深處。

「『筒隱醬』，你不是最討厭這種叫法嗎？」倏地，高野不冷不熱地問。

「別提了。」一說到這事，岩瀨愛子立刻興致全消，她有氣沒力地回道。「你知道我花多久時間才適應嗎？」

「一開始拒絕不就好了？」瞥見對方一副累感不愛，卻沒有露出反感的樣子，高野皺了皺眉。

「要是換了個更煩的怎麼辦？筆名而已，我還可以自我催眠。」如果是本名，岩瀨愛子寧願去死一死。

「這程度就妥協，一點都不像你。」高野不留情地吐槽。「骨氣跑去哪兒？」

「骨氣是神馬，能吃嗎？」岩瀨愛子把玩著手上的綁帶，頭也不抬便將話懟回去。

太久沒聽到這種沒皮沒臉的話，高野嘴角小小地抽起來，乾脆換了個話題：「你記得灰谷接近你的原因吧？」

「廢話，為了你做這麼多，你TM居然給我親自送上門。」想到他們友好談話的畫面，岩瀨愛子的心情惡劣起來。「換得太生硬，接不上話就直說。」

「誰叫你莫名其妙地黏過來，做作得要命。」若她是因為覺得自己白費心機而生氣才好，回想對方那種近乎賭氣的舉動，高野覺得情況實在不太妙。

「你不也一樣，噁心死了。」撥頭髮，沒想到這種少女漫的情節會發生在他們倆身上，噁……不要再說了。「好歹幫你轉移那傢伙火熱的視線，感謝本小姐吧。」

「感謝？他早知道我倆是兄妹了，有意義嗎？」高野下意識地回嘴後，隨即望向岩瀨愛子，對方好像猛地醒悟過來。

「對哦……那他更應該要討好小姨子、欵，還是小姑子？」瞧這兩位的模樣，怎麼的也不像是願意雌伏彼此，岩瀨愛子禁不住好奇心追問。「喂，你們誰攻誰受？」

「……有時候我真想敲開你腦袋，看看裡面到底裝甚麼玩意。」高野嚴厲地瞪了岩瀨愛子一眼。「扯吧扯吧，最好等會見到橫澤時也扯得這麼歡。」

岩瀨愛子哼了一聲，有些不滿道：「你們的問題你們自己搞定，跟阿橫有甚麼關係，別老是扯上他。」

「不、不，我說的是你車禍的事。」

高野陰沉的笑聲，瞬間勾起岩瀨愛子另一些的記憶，她開始冒起冷汗。

「不用那麼緊張，一定有足夠的時間讓你從‧頭‧到‧尾，把所有的事好好地說個明白。」

……

高野揶揄：「哎唷，聽上去很不滿嘛，不喜歡悠閑的假期嗎？」

「悠閑你妹！手機就算了，起碼也要留下WIFI啊！」她現在都只能用電腦玩玩踩地雷過日子，MD她又不是原始人！

高野接過員工遞來的文件後，開始翻閱：「你可以寫故事，比如《三隻小豬》的現代版。」

「為甚麼是童話……不對，我要回家拿原稿！」岩瀨愛子直接吼話。「小心我告你非法禁錮！」

「來啊，來互相傷害。」高野不怒反笑。「看看誰的鍋更大？」

「……」可惡啊啊啊——她懟不過這混帳(#`皿´)

岩瀨愛子咬咬牙，決定丟出一個傷敵八百，自傷一千的撒手鐧：「信不信……咳嗯、那個，我……我哭給你看哦？」

聽到這番決絕(？)的話，高野一臉氣定神閑：「哭啊，別有本事說，沒本事做。」

「……」

「快點，等著呢。」

對不起啊啊啊大家她真的是個只會嘴上說說的孬種 _(இдஇ」∠)_

雖然聽筒一片的沉默，但高野知道對方沒有掛線，他接著就說：「我告訴你岩瀨愛子，這回橫澤也不會幫你。」

「……我知道啦。」岩瀨愛子小聲嘟嚷。

「怎麼掉光節操，撒嬌賣萌都沒用，你不給我好好反省，哪兒都不准去。」高野嗤了一聲，發出最後通碟。

「反正已經做了，還反省個毛線啊。」岩瀨愛子撇嘴道。

高野充滿魄力的話很快傳來：「皮又癢了？」

岩瀨愛子一個激靈，反手就捂著自己身體脂肪最厚的位置，回神過後，她恨恨地道：「滾。」

當她以為對方忙著工作，準備掛電話時，高野的聲音再度傳來：「等這邊工作完了，我就陪你去集談社，向佐佐木先生賠個不是。」

說著，高野抬頭望了眼綠寶石部的人員，除了那幾位經常性拖稿的老師外，其他人工作暫時無恙。

「不用了，熬過周期後你還是好好歇一會，那邊我自己來就可以。」岩瀨愛子斷然拒絕，語氣嚴肅。「別給我說甚麼不放心，大庭廣眾下能有甚麼意外發生。」

「最好是。」他不覺得Jack那邊會有甚麼問題發生，只是Earth那位主編，他可放心不下。高野想了想又改口：「你挑個中午前的時間，完事後我跟你去吃飯。」

「不去陪你家小情人，約我吃飯幹嘛？」這句理應聽起來醋意十足的話，由岩瀨愛子嘴裡說出來只有「兒子究竟懂不懂如何當男朋友」的恨鐵不成鋼感覺。

住在這邊三天，岩瀨愛子便發現他們倆拖拉的情況簡直令人髮指：小野寺由以前可以不斷說「喜歡前輩」的坦率，變成現在「我只是XX(隨便代入)」的傲嬌；高野則是每天不辭勞苦地增加彼此接觸，必要時就到對方家狂甩舌頭，順便抱(是那個意義上的抱)到床上。

岩瀨愛子不由得感慨，原來除了正式承認戀人關係，這兩人是啥都幹齊。嗯，這種一言不合就上床的交往方式，她也是醉了。

「你以為是誰的問題？」被戳了痛處的高野不爽反問。

「沒掌握到應有的節奏，怪我囉？」岩瀨愛子無奈地聳肩。「得了，你回去工作，我掛了。」

*** 

「終於解放了，自由萬歲。」

站在猛烈的陽光底下，岩瀨愛子情不自禁地抬起頭，紫色的頭髮凌亂不堪，一對比髮色略淺的眸子瞇起，嘴角跟著上揚少許，露出慵懶的樣子。

「你是哪家精神病院跑出來的傢伙？」

聞言，岩瀨愛子斜晲從後方施然走來的高野，臉上愜意的表情多了分煞氣，她笑回：「剛出來你就忘記我了，院友？」

這次高野沒有接話，直接往岩瀨愛子後腦摁了一下：「趕緊進屋收拾東西，待會我還要上班。」

「所以我就說自己來……」岩瀨愛子才抱怨一句，臉又被扯住。

「——哼嗯？」

「……知道，一會兒我談完後會通知你，不會到處亂跑。」戀情不順利也不要拿我出氣啊混帳，岩瀨愛子腹誹。

……

岩瀨愛子對著盥洗室的鏡子，往脖頸處的傷口貼好紗布後，小心翼翼地避開它，畫上妝容——原本她想索性以「筒隱司」身份蒙混過去，可是注視著自己過分蒼白的臉色，她決定以精神奕奕的容貌示人，也免得此刻的尊容嚇著他人。

《無名信》本來就一切預備就緒，現在欠缺的只是商討一下何時推出最終篇；《+NATURAL》那方面則比較麻煩，遲些她還得親自上門跟新妻道歉。

但是秋名愛子居然拿著《無名信》稿子……坦白說她仍不怎麼想讓身份曝光，岩瀨愛子一邊仔細地往臉龐抹著粉，一邊想著面對Earth對筒隱司身份猜疑的應對。

突然間，她從高野手中拿回來以後、仍沒握熱的手機發出「叮」的一聲。

「啊，忘了手機。」

*  
【筒隱醬，快點回覆吧，發一聲「吱」也可以啦( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` )】

按下「發送」後，灰谷雙眼緊緊地盯著屏幕，兩耳亦只能聽到體內心跳「噗咚噗咚」地作響，聲音一下比一下大，他完全聽不懂外面員工到底在吵甚麼，也懶得去擺出樂於助人的嘴臉去指導那些人。

真是白痴，不能交出原稿的理由來來去去不就是那幾個，灰谷目無表情想道。

這種時候只要跟對方說「我很明白老師的努力，所以你不用緊張，現在只需專注畫出你心目中最完美的內容」之類的心靈雞湯，對方自然就士氣上升，總之必要時，只要身為編輯的他們要求到對方家幫忙，那麼不論老師同意與否，原稿也一定能趕得上截稿日。

——「不就比人先一步掌握些許技巧，你得意甚麼？」紫髮女生不客氣嘲諷。「一榮俱榮，一損俱損。外面的人懶得理你們之間誰做得最好，雜誌的銷售量高低才是他們最關心的事。」

「長谷川老師那邊出現甚麼問題了？」灰谷蓋下手機，笑著向坐在前方右邊的員工問道。

「老師好像又跟助手起衝突……不好意思總編，我現在就趕過去看看。」被詢問的編輯臉色迅即漲紅，他尷尬地抓起自己的背包，準備就要衝出部門時，灰谷又一次叫住了他。

「如果這次談不攏的話，你把我這邊的今倉叫去，他脾氣較好，可以協調那邊氣氛。」說著，灰谷就把電話號碼發到員工的手機。

看到對方握著手機感激涕零的模樣，灰谷安撫一笑，擺擺手讓他早去早回時，手中的手機猛然震了一下。

【From秋名愛子：

今日我會去集談社。麻煩找一間隔離設備好點的會議室，我還不想曝光。】

*  
「非常抱歉，又一次給總編添麻煩了。」岩瀨愛子將手提包放在身前，雙手握著，對坐在席上的佐佐木恭敬地鞠躬。

「沒事，當初也覺得讓你先休息一陣子比較好。再怎樣說，讓老師發生這種意外，我們也需負上責任，而且高野君先前也有通知我們，所以這邊亦沒有出現手忙腳亂的情況。」

佐佐木態度不慍不火，沉實的聲音特別容易讓人暗生好感……好吧，這只是針對岩瀨愛子而言。

岩瀨愛子直起腰板，心剛舒出一口氣，對方下一秒的話就讓她提心吊膽：「不過，由於當年發生了一些事，高野君跟灰谷君的關係鬧得挺僵，你知道嗎？」

不知道的話，她又怎麼會在Earth連載？

岩瀨愛子沒有回話，只是紫眸透出的無奈已作出解釋，佐佐木注意到這點，沉思一會，道：「雖然有些不合規矩，但是倘若灰谷君確實是因為高野君而逼你在Earth連載，作為他的前輩，我可以出言阻止。」

隨佐佐木的話音剛落，此時待在編輯部的員工跟著停下手頭的工作，整個部門迅即鴉雀無聲。

……原來八卦真的是人的天性，幸好現在在場的人不多。岩瀨愛子默想，決定不去理會他們的舉動：「誠然，若非家兄的緣故，我不打算讓筒隱司再次出現人前。」

「哇塞——」「喂，噓——」

無視其他人發出的噪音，岩瀨愛子一字一句地繼續道：「但既然一切已成定局，如今要我讓自己的粉絲再度失望，抱歉，我做不到。」

沒錯，無論因何事而重拾筒隱司的身份，現在她代表的不僅是自己，還有跟她合作的中井，以及背後一直默默等待、支持自己的粉絲，她決不能像以前一樣任性，將爛攤子丟給其他人就撒手不管。

說出自己的想法後，岩瀨愛子便感受到來自佐佐木的無形施壓，那是一種長年身處上位的人才會擁有的氣勢，站在對方跟前的她並沒露出半點膽怯，而身上一股凌人的氣勢也漸漸漫開。

佐佐木定定地看著年輕的原作家，一言不發；與總編尖銳的視線對上的岩瀨愛子，紫眸裡載滿勢在必行的決心。

編輯部內的竊竊私語已經在岩瀨愛子「放話」拒絕的一刻消失得一乾二淨，所有人不自覺地屏著呼吸，只有被冷氣吹動的紙張仍「窸窣」響個不停。

這種劍拔弩張的緊張局面沒有持續太久，在相田忍不住要開腔替岩瀨愛子說話之前，佐佐木就展開一個的笑容：「很好，老師能這樣說，想必是做好覺悟。」

看見佐佐木高興的神情，岩瀨愛子仔細一想，疑惑就頃刻消去，對方也很快斂去笑容，回復本來嚴肅的樣子：「那麼《+NATURAL》是否今週正式恢復的連載？」

她倒是挺想的，但高野居然不惜自曝過去，拜託前公司的前輩佐佐木，她也不好逆他意，只是總覺得有些不對勁……「他怎麼說？」

「高野君說希望你休息起碼一個月時間再恢復連載，新妻君那邊也表示沒問題。」

「……看來Earth真的很不受見待，連被通知一聲的機會也沒有。」瞥見佐佐木沒有否認，岩瀨愛子無奈地笑了起來。

真是敗給了那傢伙，岩瀨愛子壓下嘴角，回復淡然樣子：「Jack和Earth兩邊我同樣會繼續連載，後者我自己去商討就可以，不用勞煩佐佐木總編。」

本來要佐佐木插手這種私人問題就有些不妥，如今當事人知情並決定自行解決，他樂見其成，於是點頭同意，沒有多說甚麼。

於是岩瀨愛子朝佐佐木禮貌點頭，逕自走向港浦的位子，對方猛吞一下口水，幾分鐘前佐佐木和岩瀨愛子相持不下的場景，仍然令他心有餘悸。

待港浦終於做好心理準備，打算再次開口時，一個文件袋遞到面前，他呆呆地雙手接過。

「《+NATURAL》的原作，我估算讀者接下來的反應，粗略地寫了幾個版本，港浦先生可以看看一下。」岩瀨愛子見到港浦進入工作狀態後，繼續道。「如果有可取之處，麻煩你通知一下，我之後就按這方向寫作。還有，遲些我想拜訪新妻老師，向他道歉。」

「好，這些事就放心交給我吧！」港浦咧嘴一笑，信心滿滿地回答。「明、不，今晚我就把這疊稿子看完！」

不，就算你再快，《+NATURAL》也不會立馬連載，岩瀨愛子心裡吐槽，想要開口叫港浦不用焦急時，相田竟然走了過來主動攀談：「秋名小姐，不知道……」

「——早安，佐佐木先生、各位Jack的編輯。」灰谷走了進來後，不慌不忙地向其他人打招呼後，頓了頓，走到岩瀨愛子跟前，笑吟吟地問安。「早安，筒隱醬。」

對方的稱呼方式讓岩瀨愛子大皺眉頭，冷冷回道：「您看錯人了。」

「沒事，在這兒的人基本上都知道，沒必要瞞下去的意義吧。」灰谷聳肩，懶洋洋回道，但瞄見岩瀨愛子冰冷的神情，他明智地舉手投降。「好吧，對不起秋名小姐，我錯了。」

岩瀨愛子現在的心情挺複雜，特別是看到灰谷這張臉，那種想懟人的感覺就變得強烈，偏偏這傢伙要慫就慫，沒一點猶豫，讓她有種一拳揍到空氣的感覺。

「……」換言之，對方變得更難纏。

「不要沉默啦，那天以後我倆的聯繫就這樣斷開整整九天，不是說談好就通知我嗎？難得現在終於見面，好歹也解釋幾句嘛。」灰谷不住苦笑。

岩瀨愛子將手上另一文件袋「啪」在他的臉，似乎不想讓灰谷在眾目睽睽之下再說出甚麼令人驚慄的話：「手機沒電……抱歉。」

幹嘛用這種活像受氣的小媳婦模樣看過來？這幾天過得想哭的人是她、擦！哭你MB，她才沒哭！

岩瀨愛子直接望向被她晾在一旁的相田，對方因為灰谷的突然出現而變得十分尷尬，但依然沒有離開，她有些不好意思說：「相田先生，剛……」

「——好過分，人家會疼的。」

灰谷把文件袋從臉龐拉開時，望向相田時露出片刻茫然：「咦，相田先生怎麼還在這裡……啊對哦，這裡是Jack。」

似乎想起這裡不是他的主場，灰谷尷尬地搔了搔頭：「抱歉，看到筒隱醬後，我有些得意忘形，那麼我們就先回去處理工作了。」

「灰谷君言重了，希望你們工作能早點完成。」看到灰谷狐疑的神情，相田急急忙忙地補充道。「沒甚麼，就是……有些事，想跟秋名小姐談一會。」

「那真的不湊巧，因為她已經是Earth的頂樑柱，我們這兒要處理的事有些多，恐怕沒有跟相田先生交談的時間。」灰谷特意看了一眼岩瀨愛子，對方保持沉默，似乎沒有否定自己的話的打算。

灰谷的話裡頭意思很明確，相田看著岩瀨愛子欲言又止，最後歉意一笑：「……說得也對，不好意思，叨擾你們工作。」

灰谷聞言，也跟著道歉：「請不要這樣說，因為這次涉及到工作，而且情況還較為緊急，所以我只好自作主張地替老師拒絕您的邀約。」

被灰谷打斷話後便一直沉默的岩瀨愛子，此刻終於開腔：「就如灰谷先生所說，真的非常抱歉。倘若可行的話，我們遲些找個地方聊聊吧，相田先生。」

「可……可以嗎？！那我把我的手機號碼告訴你，是XXXXXXX……」

同樣是瞠大雙眸，相田一臉掩不住喜悅，和灰谷震驚不已的模樣成了極大對比。

***

集談社是日本數一數二的出版社，旗下的書刊不僅有少年漫畫，少女漫畫、青年雜誌、甚或文藝小說也是出版產物之一，所以它的職員數量同樣不少；為了給予員工足夠私隱及休息空間，大廈的每一層都有至少兩間的休息室(吸煙室和禁煙區各一)，而此刻岩瀨愛子和灰谷所在的地方，正是它眾多休息室的其中之一。

當初岩瀨愛子是希望灰谷選擇可以隔離人群的地方商討漫畫，但沒想到他會直接以休息室作為地點，而且這裡較少人流、相對偏僻，所以他們既能在舒適環境下商討，又能很好地躲開其他人耳目。

心裡不由得感慨灰谷的能幹程度的岩瀨愛子，視線自自然然地落在專注地閱讀稿子的灰谷身上。

儘管之前也沒有認真思考、也不想承認，不過灰谷的確是很有魅力——身材高大，樣貌更不用說了，絕對是公認的英俊；工作能力的強大，這段日子的合作也了解清楚；說話口氣，雖然略嫌輕浮但亦算知輕重，現今世代，這點在與人交往方面反而很吃香。

如果是少女漫畫的話，灰谷會歸納為「要不是看你長得帥，我早就打你」型吧？雖然她最後還是忍不住出手揍了對方一拳。

……唉，這幾天真的難熬得要命，岩瀨愛子托著臉走神。之前只能靠吐槽那些漫畫的無腦情節來過日子，結果此刻無所事事，也習慣性用少女漫角度對灰谷評頭論足。

當灰谷看完手上的最後一頁後，岩瀨愛子神色不變，開口就問：「終章前後的劇情銜接你覺得如何？」

「實話說，很完美地連接之前的內容，沒有可挑剔的地方。」灰谷擺出的正經模樣回道，但不到一陣子後，立馬打回原形。「可是，我不要這麼快完結嘛。」

「之前說過，完結是遲早的事，勉強延長劇情只會拉低人氣。」

岩瀨愛子拿起桌面上的其中一份文件袋、打開，裡面是灰谷特意拿過來的讀者來信，數量多得讓她有些吃驚。

灰谷提議道：「不如我們換作半月更，等到聖誕節可以再出一篇特別版。」

「不，如果是《+NATURAL》還好；但《無名信》劇情必須乘勝追擊，所以下週就要復刊。」岩瀨愛子封好文件袋，搖搖頭表示不妥。

「那麼完結以後呢？」

灰谷知道她料到自己在Jack門外聽到佐佐木和她的對話，更何況在失去岩瀨愛子聯絡的那天起，他亦找過佐佐木，得到相同的回應。

如今他知道岩瀨愛子了答案，對於她選擇堅持連載，他很高興，但這同時意味著唯一連繫他們的東西——漫畫只要一結束，他們便正式失去交接點。

「『恭喜老師，《無名信》能夠完美地劃上句號。』」目無表情的灰谷突然笑起來，雙眼彎成好看的弦狀，兩手緊緊地握著原稿，指尖有些發白。

「我一直很想說這麼帥氣的台詞，謝謝你給我這個機會。」

「……您太客氣了。」帥氣嗎？不過能按作者意願完結的作品實在不多……不對，這傢伙變臉速度真快……也不對！

灰谷將原稿疊整齊，放回袋中：「這樣一來，我們的工作完成了。」

隱約察覺氣氛微妙的岩瀨愛子從座位起來，不動聲色地走向門口：「是嗎，那我先行……」

「——呯。」

這是背後冒出一隻手，把門按住的聲音。

「咔嚓。」

這是另一隻手把門給鎖住的聲音。

「……為甚麼又是這姿勢？」

這是處在兩手中間，發現自己前無去路、後有追兵的岩瀨愛子，她強作冷靜地轉身，盯著與自己距離不足兩尺的灰谷……的下巴。

「哪兒失敗就從哪兒站起來。」灰谷的回應十分堅決。「我要彌補上次的失敗。」

「……」好想說句MMP。欸、等一下，灰谷選擇這一層的休息室……臥槽，她不知覺地又坑了自己一把(つд⊂)

暗地為自己鼓舞打氣，岩瀨愛子按捺著逃跑的衝動，對上灰谷的眼眸，之前不經意瞄見、那種熾烈得令她想要後退的情感，再一次浮現在對方眼裡。

那樣深沉的目光底下，彷彿自己每寸的肌膚都被對方撫弄的感覺……岩瀨愛子緊抿著唇，忽視全身冒起的雞皮疙瘩，逼使自己正視灰谷。

無論如何，她要趁著現在這個機會，了解自己到底是怎麼看待灰谷新這個人。

一秒兩秒五秒十秒……不足三十秒，岩瀨愛子的雙眼便微微轉開了——對不起，她真的適應不了。

「受傷了。」驀然，灰谷的聲音變得喑啞。

聽出對方語氣中的憤恨，以及她應該聽得懂、但又不怎麼明白的心疼，岩瀨愛子著實地愣了一下，隨即回應對方：「車禍怎麼可能一點傷的沒有。」

看著對方雪白一片的脖頸多了塊突兀的紗布，灰谷臉色變得難看起來，他不可能樂觀地認為那處傷口癒合後，肌膚仍然會光滑無瑕。

「明明應該有更好的做法，為甚麼一定要用這方法？」

這九天，灰谷不斷地思索，肯定了她對母親的眷戀、明白了她對高野等人的愛護，也暸解了自己此刻不可能取締他們在她心目中的地位，但憑著這幾年的相處，他有信心能加重自己在對方心裡的重要性。

可是，這次的事件她卻選擇摒棄一切，將自身逼進懸崖，連給予他人上前阻攔的時間都沒有——那天在警察局跟高野短暫地交談過後，灰谷才發現，不僅是他，就連高野也沒有被告知，更不用說甚麼橫澤、福田組，因為所有人通通被蒙在鼓裡。

正因如此，他不明白，為甚麼她不告訴任何人，而且要用這種決絕、極端的方式，哪怕是以命相搏，也要一心置對方於死地，彷彿除了這件事，世上再沒有值得她去牽掛的事。

倘若她真的就這樣死去，怎麼辦？想到這點，灰谷心裡湧起一陣的後怕，棕紅的瞳仁緊緊盯著岩瀨愛子。

「因為我就是這種人。」

為了不給澤越止留下一線的生機，岩瀨愛子蒐集他所有販毒和吸毒的罪證，然後讓酒保向警方告發；找人陪他談話，煽動他的情緒，至於他搶過來的車，自然是無牌車輛，而那位無辜「車主」，是個準備重施故技的偷竊慣犯。

其他人最想不透的，應該是為甚麼她要花了一大筆錢去製造一場車禍，而且是自己主動被撞傷，畢竟司機已經能夠因酒駕、毒駕入罪，危險駕駛最多讓他牢坐久一點，而她稍有差池，可能會傷重不治而死。

當然，如今車禍沒有出現重大傷亡，是最為理想的結果，但對岩瀨愛子來言，他死她活、還是她死他活，甚或是兩人同時死去，這些通通無所謂。

無論如何，澤越止必須要身敗名裂，沒有翻身的餘地。

「怎樣，覺得我很可怕？」

岩瀨愛子彎起雙眸，嘴角噙著虛假的笑意，看上去，樣子竟與灰谷平日吊兒郎當的樣子有幾分相似。

灰谷一時間沒忍住，哧地笑了幾聲，再度開口時，語氣異常認真：「筒隱醬，這種程度嚇不退我。」

岩瀨愛子的嘴角慢慢回復水平線，露出平日目無表情的樣子：「哦？」

灰谷整個人開始向岩瀨愛子貼近，察覺到對方倏地一僵的身體，他有些惡劣地道：「辦公室，真是令人心跳不已的地方呢，筒隱醬。」

還好……她還在這裡，所以這次他絕不會再給她逃開的機會。

灰谷狹長的棕紅眸子瞇起，逐漸將頭湊近對方，兩人鼻尖碰在一塊，頓了頓，沒遇到對方的反抗，於是他便大膽起來，故意相互磨蹭一會，才施然地往下移去。

這時，岩瀨愛子伸出兩指捏著對方的下頜，拉開彼此距離，阻止灰谷繼續下去。

胸腔的心臟鼓動不斷加快，她努力控制自己的聲線，對著一張近在咫尺的俊臉說：「抱歉，我對這方面沒甚麼研究，也沒興趣當別人的茶餘飯後的話題。」

「不過嘛，既然惹了我，就要做好覺悟。」說畢，她的唇瓣便在上方輕輕地印了印。

被這種過家家的親吻方式宣示主權，簡直不可思議。這般想著的灰谷，卻覺得被吻過的地方變得火燙，連帶一張臉也跟著發熱起來。

「不夠。」他一下子捉住岩瀨愛子的手，擺出充滿委屈的表情，凝視對方的雙眼燦若星辰。

賣萌可恥啊親。岩瀨愛子看著對方突然變得紅撲撲的臉龐、還不忘討價還價的樣子，勉力穩住自己想要上揚的嘴角：「真拿你沒轍。」

然後，岩瀨愛子踮起腳尖，主動吻上灰谷的唇。

……

「是初吻呢。」

經過一輪唇舌糾纏後，灰谷故意貼近岩瀨愛子的耳畔，輕輕地吐一口氣，溫熱的氣息讓對方的小巧的耳朵顫了顫，立刻泛起可愛粉色。

被抱在懷裡的岩瀨愛子迅即臉上一熱，接著便清晰感受到對方胸膛的震動中傳來的那份愉悅，她不忿地瞇起雙眸：「錯。」

——少得意忘形了，蠢貨。

話音剛落，對方環著自己腰際的臂猛地用力一箍，她有些難受地悶哼一聲，等對方慌亂地鬆開自己時，抬目道：「病房呢？」

原本神色緊張的灰谷聽到對方的話後，心神猛地一鬆。他狠狠瞪了笑得促狹的岩瀨愛子一眼，隨即鬱悶地低頭埋在對方的頸脖間，一聲不吭。

見狀，頭被迫偏在一邊的岩瀨愛子哭笑不得，很自然地伸手，撫上著那顆自己肖想以久的毛茸茸的頭腦，細細搓揉：「……乖。」

揉著揉著，她聽見對方語氣不明的話：「……總之是我的。」

*  
真沒想到自己沒有半分矜持，居然就這樣吻了上去。

就算不是初吻，好歹也是次吻啊，她將臉埋進雙掌之間，幽幽地嘆了一口氣：「氣氛使然，嗯，氣氛。」堅決不承認自己是被美色迷惑。

……或許是錯覺，但總覺得好像腫了些。

收拾心情的她重新望向鏡子，腦海不期然地浮現出方才與灰谷親吻的畫面，手指不由得撫向自己唇瓣。

比起病房的那次蜻蜓點水式親吻，這次她感受到對方更多——熾熱逼人的溫度、不容拒絕的霸道、還有純熟自然的技巧。

憶起接吻的中途，自己已經招架不住、只能被動地承受對方攫奪，一雙透亮的紫眸一點點地變得深邃。

她知道，她跟他的距離並不止單純的戀愛經驗，這種認知讓她火大、卻也無可奈何。

唯一能肯定的，就是她不討厭這次親吻，也不討厭跟灰谷的親密接觸。

——不僅是好感、也有喜歡，可是這份感情能持續多久？

岩瀨愛子伸手摸向鏡面中那個自己，與她雙目對視，喃喃自語。

「自信がありますか？(你有信心嗎)」

*** 

表面炸成金黃色的雞塊令人食指大動、垂涎不已，只是……岩瀨愛子筷子在上方停留數秒後，最後惋惜地將目標改變為海苔飯捲。

剛放入口，飯捲的味道讓她雙眼驟然亮起：餡裡的醃漬小黃瓜口感清爽且開胃，雖然嘴巴裡仍在咀嚼，但她已經忍不住夾起另一件。

咽下口中飯捲後，岩瀨愛子好奇地問：「這些便當你們從哪兒買的？」

「公司附近油站的便利店，那些便當款式好像挺受歡迎的樣子。」說著，高野快狠準地把岩瀨愛子便當中的炸雞塊夾起來，逕自放到嘴裡。「唔……橫澤你也試試。」

「……」岩瀨愛子靜靜地看著便當內的炸雞塊-1，飯捲+1。

橫澤依樣葫蘆，夾起一塊炸雞放到嘴嚼了幾下，連聲贊道：「味道真的不賴，也不算貴，就是地方偏遠了點。」

「……」依舊靜靜地看著便當炸雞塊-1，飯捲+1。

當高野再度伸筷到自己便當時，岩瀨愛子直接用一雙筷子攔截，語氣不善：「甚麼意思？」

「搶食。」兩人異口同聲回答同時，橫澤不忘把自己的飯捲放到岩瀨愛子的便當裡。

「……直接說會死啊你們。」看著自己盒內重新盛得滿滿的飯捲，岩瀨愛子乾脆擱下筷子。「我吃不下了，拿回去。」

數天沒見，岩瀨愛子臉蛋依然消瘦，而且褪去妝容的臉色病白，樣子十分虛弱，橫澤眉頭一皺，臉帶懷疑望向高野。

高野似乎留意到橫澤的表情，沒等對方把疑問說出來，便搶先一步講話：「裝甚麼小鳥胃，你今天根本甚麼都沒吃。」

「有吃！」

「那說說吃了甚麼？不要看我，對著橫澤的臉說。」

「呃……水……葡萄糖……對了，還有紅豆湯！」前面兩項可能不是，但紅豆湯絕對是食物，這樣一來，她今天也算是有吃東西，岩瀨愛子有些慶幸想道。

「愛子。」橫澤正面望著岩瀨愛子，露出和藹可親的笑容。

啊咧，夏天早晚的天氣溫差有怎麼大嗎？「……怎樣了，阿橫？」岩瀨愛子乾笑。

「那頂多叫『喝』，不叫『吃』！」橫澤聲量倏然放大，態度更加強硬。「再吃一點！」

「……是的，非常抱歉。」m(_ _)m

於是，岩瀨愛子在旁邊兩人一動不動的注(要)視(脅)下，剛放下的筷子只得重新舉起，艱難地將飯捲……旁的一小撮金平牛蒡放入口中，以堪比蝸牛前行的速度咀嚼。

「今天怎樣？」

岩瀨愛子將食物緩慢地咽下後，回高野道：「那要看你問的甚麼。」

「身體的話，還是會不時犯頭暈、噁心。咳嗯、放心，醫生解釋說，一段時間過後就好了。」後面的補充顯然是對橫澤說的。

「漫畫的話，《+NATURAL》我會按你的話去做；至於《無名信》，要我斷更，想也別想。」

「我知道，反正那漫畫快要完坑。」聽畢，高野臉上並沒有出現任何不悅，神色如常。「我不過是想給你個教訓而已。」

「……甚麼鬼。」岩瀨愛子腦袋迅即掛滿黑線。她將垂在臉頰的髮綹別回耳畔，接著說：「託你的福，全Jack的人都知道我跟灰谷先生的那些事了。」

高野漫不經心地問：「哦，你和那傢伙有甚麼事？」

「能有甚麼，不就是『筒隱司』復出的理由。」岩瀨愛子手中的筷子顫了一下，被她重新握緊了。「瞧你惹來的爛桃花。」

「那還真是不好意思。但這一個月趕緊把坑填平後，你不就能逃出生天嗎？」

——「那麼完結以後呢？」

岩瀨愛子垂目，語調平淡：「……是啊，完了就萬事大吉。」

所以，那時候的他才露出那種表情嗎？

岩瀨愛子也忘了自己從何時開始，由百般厭棄灰谷的存在，到習慣了每個星期與他見面，看見對方得意時就直接潑冷水、讓他吃癟，然後心裡暗爽一把。

之後被跟蹤的那段日子，她更料想不到自己會下意識地想依靠灰谷，儘管最後沒有尋求對方的幫助，但她發現背後的原因卻非不信任，或者在單純不希望牽連對方的想法之下，隱藏著另一個更深層的原因。

……看樣子，她似乎比自己想像中更在意灰谷，這可不是一件好事。

「我飽了，多謝款待。」再吃下去，她的胃會受不了，岩瀨愛子斂下心神，將盒子往前推了推。依他們兩人的體型，一人一個便當都未必能吃得飽，還想分給她。

高野和橫澤相視一眼，也沒有客氣推辭，舉筷動食。

「對了，中午的時候你跑哪兒去？《無名信》沒這麼多內容可談吧。」

……突然發現自己真的很對不住總編，老是勞煩他。岩瀨愛子扶額嘆氣，一臉頭疼地看著高野，將原本就決定好的說辭說出來：「見過灰谷先生後，我在外頭逗留一會，充分享受了自由的空氣，就直接回你家了。」

「自由的空氣，你以為你在坐牢嗎？」

「不是嗎？」她沒好氣地瞪了高野一眼，視線跟著落到沙發上擺著的計劃書。「話說回來，坐上高位後，這以權謀私的手段玩得挺溜嘛。」

「嚴格來言，這頂多叫『賄賂』，『打人情牌』。」高野不慌不忙地回應。

「這說法光榮一點？」岩瀨愛子往椅背一靠，雙手抱胸。「稍微考慮下我的立場吧。」

現在他們談論的那份計劃書，其實就是《花時》的動畫、漫畫製作。《花時》全名是《花開之時》，是岩瀨愛子以筒隱司之名的正式出道作品。

當時這本帶有貓咪元素的輕鬆治癒小說，不單讓岩瀨愛子擁有一群忠實粉絲，更意外地吸引一眾愛貓人士的注意和喜愛，而且文風亦十分討好，所以小說在網絡連載不到一個月，就有編輯主動聯繫簽約。

事實上，《花開之時》實體書出版以後，小說的銷售情況亦比她預期中要好，接著有耳機生產商瞄準了大眾的喜好，合作推出貓型耳機孔飾物，然後坊間也出現各式各樣的貓咪產品。

《無名信》卻與《花開之時》不一樣，寫這本書的理由更為純粹，只是為了打發時間、娛樂自己，本來就沒打算靠它賺錢的岩瀨愛子，根本連與網站簽約的動作也沒有做過，所以開坑沒多久，內容被四處轉貼的問題多次出現，只是當時的她根本沒有理會。

後來網站倒閉，她就乾脆自己開一個部落格繼續連載，不過那時候部落格的熱潮已散退不少，可是沒等到部落格跟著倒閉的那天，她就已經沒有更新了。

如今筒隱司的兩部作品，《無名信》在《Earth週刊》的連載，等同於將版權歸於集談社，而《花時》的版權則落在丸川書店。

高野道：「放心，它是早期作品，不是後期的創作，所以你不算違背了跟集談社的合約。」

「撇開合約不提，《花時》的版權早已歸之前的網站所有，你們既然買下了，那就可以合法出版各種產物，我不必去走一趟。」

橫澤接過岩瀨愛子的話，道：「話雖如此，沒得到作家正式的同意，我們也不好擅作主張。」

「你意思是內容會有很大的變動？」

的確，有不少作品後期完全偏離原著，有些改動得好的自然沒話可說，但亦有些是畫虎不成反類犬，就連原作者也不贊同，想到這點的岩瀨愛子眉頭一皺。

「這種事很常見，劇本家也有自己的想法，若原作者沒說清楚，就只能任由他們天馬行空。」

橫澤仔細一想，補充高野的話：「說起來，負責《花時》的正是一位出了名愛亂改劇本的人。」

岩瀨愛子坐直身板，神色變得凝重：「等等、這些話不能告訴我吧？」

「有甚麼不行，你是原作者。」高野完全不在意，反而誇讚橫澤。「真不愧營業部，這些東西瞞不過你們。」

「沒法子，發現作品銷量顯著改變，我們也要跟著改變策略。」橫澤無奈地聳肩。

「是啊，雖然動畫有機會吸引了更多閱讀原作的人，但因動畫太爛而對原作好感度跟著下降的也不少。」想到工作遇到的麻煩，高野臉上透出不耐的神色。

「所以儘管關連不大，我們部門也會接到的相關投訴。」橫澤似乎也想起些事，臉色不太好看。「說到底，管理不好作品可是你們編輯的問題。」

「沒法，我們也要尊重作家的意願。再說，要是他們當初能在商討時主動一點、不敷衍了事，我們的工作量也可以減輕。」

岩瀨愛子托著臉頰，露出一對死魚眼：「……不用唱雙簧，我知道你們想說甚麼。」可以停止你們的表演了。

自從《無名信》那場風波後，岩瀨愛子對作品的評論亦留了點心眼。

固然粉絲的留言大多圍繞內容進行討論，但對作者身份的存疑其實沒能完全釋去，這正是她之前粗心大意導致的問題——因為沒跟網站簽約，早年曾有冒充筒隱司的人、也有表明身份的忠粉續寫她的「坑文」。

故此，即使筒隱司於今年的新年會出現過，但可能她過於低調的問題，知道她是筒隱司的人不多，當然更多的是因她的年齡而有所質疑，因此筒隱司需要再次出現人前，用面對面交流的方式，讓那些打算跟其合作的對象徹底寬心。

重點是現在名聲搞好點，未來她在漫畫這條路會更好走——換句話說，眼前這兩人是在用自己的方法為她鋪路。

「灰谷先生今日也提過這事，說露一下面並沒問題。」

高野嘖了一聲，不悅道：「原來那傢伙說過，早知道我就不多費口水。」

「筒隱司現任的責編是他，於情於理，他也必須告訴我相關的事。」高野政宗你到底有多不見待灰谷，雖然他真的挺渣，岩瀨愛子腹誹。

「那麼愛子會去嗎？」

「嗯，難得阿橫願意配合我旁邊的這位，演了這麼一齣戲。」戳了戳高野的肩膀，岩瀨愛子強調似地重覆。「是為了阿橫哦。」

「行了，一如概往的偏心。」高野斜晲岩瀨愛子，收拾起桌面上空空如也的三個飯盒，起身走到廚房。

看著高野的背影，岩瀨愛子笑了笑，轉頭與橫澤細語：「抱歉。」

岩瀨愛子落落大方的表現，讓橫澤心頭大石也放下來，跟著開起玩笑：「你指的是被扯過來做戲還是當擋箭牌？」

岩瀨愛子怔了怔，不可置信地看著橫澤數秒，最後笑出聲來：「兩者皆是。」

*  
踏進升降機，橫澤按下按鈕後，回望向身旁的岩瀨愛子：「真的不用特意送我，而且時間不早了，你應該早點休息。」

「現在還不到十點呢。再說，我平日出去工作，起碼十一點半才離開。」注意到橫澤一臉不贊同的表情，岩瀨愛子無奈一笑。

「……跟以前一樣，一點女生的自覺都沒有。」橫澤重重地嘆氣，絮絮叨叨起來。「高野這傢伙也是，越來越不像話，自己去找小野寺就算了，居然叫你來送我。」

出現了，橫澤的老媽子模式。岩瀨愛子心裡暗笑：「沒法子，男大不中留。」

橫澤故意緊皺眉頭，佯裝不滿地看著岩瀨愛子，但不消一會，自己亦憋不住笑場：「真是的，這話也不該由你說吧？」

「欸——我覺得自己挺合適的，不過現在的阿橫，感覺好像比我更合適？」

「你以為我是為了誰才變成這樣？而且……」

自然交流、玩笑打鬧，互相取樂……坦白說，岩瀨愛子自己也沒想到，經過了這麼多事以後，現在她仍能夠這般輕鬆、毫無芥蒂地跟橫澤對話。

「叮——」

橫澤走出升降機，正想開口讓岩瀨愛子回去時，發現對方完全沒有理會自己，反而跟著他一同走出公寓。

可能這幾天憋壞了，想要散步一會再回去吧。橫澤暗忖，特意將腳步放慢，讓岩瀨愛子待在自己的視線範圍內。

岩瀨愛子恍惚地望著橫澤堅毅的面容一陣，終於開腔問道：「阿橫到底是怎麼看待我？」

「蛤？」橫澤步伐一頓，表情有些僵硬。「那個、不，你的意思是……？」

察覺到自己的話過於含糊，令對方產生誤會，岩瀨愛子嘆了一聲，糾正問法：「我是說，被政宗拒絕以後，你就沒想過躲開跟他接觸的機會嗎？」

喜歡的人無視自己多年的付出，狠狠地撇下一句「我的戀愛與你無關」，哪怕是一廂情願的單戀，也不可能不難受，何況兩人還要繼續在同一間公司工作，每天朝夕相對。

「……當然想過。」

「果真如此。」

自己光是一旁聽著就已經這樣了，那時的他到底有多難受？

岩瀨愛子垂下眼眸，伸手就摸向心臟的位置，那顆不斷跳動著的器官動作似乎變得沉緩，久未出現的疼痛亦隱約浮現於胸口。

「雖然工作時間躲不開，但下班就沒必要勉強自己了，為甚麼還要過來？」

留意到身邊的腳步聲靜了下來，橫澤佇足，看著離自己不遠處的岩瀨愛子：「這樣說，是因為你已經不想再見到我了嗎？」

「我說過，這是不可能的。」

「我也是一樣。」

……欸？

岩瀨愛子迅即抬眸，發現橫澤同樣以認真的表情望向自己：「感情這種東西，不是簡單的一句想斷就能斷。」

「最初那段日子，我遠遠看到高野的時候，非常尷尬，幾乎是想掉頭就跑，就連空太好像生病的那天，我也不敢去通知他。」

一聽見「空太」這個名字，岩瀨愛子立刻緊張起來：「空太他沒……」

「——放心，只是虛驚一場而已，他還是很健康，可是因為這事，我將他託付別人照顧，不知道是不是日和、啊，是那人女兒，最近空太的體重被好好控制著，沒有再重下去，好像也跟著精神了不少。」

——看上去很幸福呢，就連笑容也是這麼溫暖。

橫澤搔了搔臉，似乎有些不好意思說下去，不過見到岩瀨愛子帶著揶揄的表情，羞澀瞬間收了回來，乾咳了幾聲：「……不好意思，話岔得太遠。」

岩瀨愛子也沒逗弄對方，繼續當一名稱職的聽眾：「嗯，之後呢？」

「之後經歷了一些事，我便發現自己不可能捨棄這份感情。就算此刻，我仍是會為高野擔憂，也會為愛子你操心，不過就像你之前所說的，是以親密如友人、家人的身份去對待你們。

實話說，我對愛子的感情多多少少跟高野有些關連——那是因為我和你相遇的原因，正是高野，只是如今的關係也不大了。因為人與人感情，是從彼此見面那一刻起，到每天的相處，這樣長時間一點點地累積和建立而成。

我跟高野、高野跟你，還有你跟我，三人之間的感情一定會有重疊的地方，同樣地，也一定會有分開的地方。你們對我來言，是不同、而又相同重要的存在。」

「……阿橫真的很溫柔呢，可惜是個笨蛋。」

——能夠露出那樣温暖的笑容、說出那樣的話，他一定是很好地被愛著，真的、真的太好了。

虧他能夠不尷尬，長篇大論說出這些話，橫澤不由得為之氣結：「喂，這個結論是怎樣得來啊？」

橫澤的話讓岩瀨愛子忍不住笑起來，這分明就是怒氣沖沖的話，偏偏令人聽不出對方有半分的怒意：「經驗。」

橫澤嘴角抽搐，吐槽：「真是的，這算哪門子答案。」

「噯。」這次又是一個沒誠意的回應，不過她知道，他根本就沒有在生氣。

「好了，送到這兒吧。」橫澤看了一眼手錶的時間，回復嚴肅模樣對岩瀨愛子道。「趕緊回去，不要在外面逗留。」

「下回在丸川看到我的時候，記得要鎮定。」岩瀨愛子朝遠去的橫澤揮手，話裡透出一絲狡黠。

*** 

沐浴過後，岩瀨愛子拈起一綹髮絲，瞇眼對鏡中的自己打量一陣，隨即動手處理自己久未修剪、半長不短的頭髮。

不消一會，鏡子裡映出一位面容蒼白的少年，依舊是略長的瀏海和黑框眼鏡，唯一有點不同的，是末端低低地束著一撮小辮子。

驟眼一看沒問題，跟著就是細節，那才是重點，岩瀨愛子滿意地點了點頭後，貼近一下鏡面又再拉開距離，仔細端詳自己。

她忽發奇想，按著灰谷平日的樣子瞇起雙眼、勾起嘴角，淡漠懶散的模樣一下子變成桀驁不馴，不過臉部表情維持不足幾秒，很快便回復原狀。

……這樣笑還真夠累，虧他能成天擺出這個樣子，岩瀨愛子搓揉著臉頰，心裡自我吐槽一番。 

也不知道今天跟相田談話的時候，表情到底是怎樣，希望沒露餡吧，她嘆了一口氣，動手將髮圈、眼鏡通通取下。

——「剛剛丸川打電話過來，說是想跟《花開之時》的『作者』見一面，談談動畫化的事。我們那邊沒有問題，不知老師意下如何？」

「啊……煩死了。」

回想說灰谷樣子和語氣中少有的嚴謹，岩瀨愛子兩手撐著洗手盆邊，有氣無力地低喃。

新年會以後的筒隱司再度出場，但這回地點是丸川書店，沒有主場之利就不說了，還要失去其他作家幫忙轉移視線，必須當面跟對方見面傾談。

雖然之前《CLANNAD》情況亦差不多，可是說句難聽的，那時的她處於頹廢狀態，外界對筒隱司印象如何對她來言只是過眼雲煙，完全沒有放在眼裡；如今惡果出現了，要是她敢那副模樣出場，呵呵……相信在與別人會談前，她會先想掐死自己。

在岩瀨愛子記憶中，不算上那次的經歷，就拿高野最不濟的時期，也就是大學階段的他來作比較，似乎比這陣子的她狀態要好得多，證據就是圍繞在他身邊的男女伴從來不缺，而且每天能夠行有餘力地、咳嗯，那個運動。

反觀現在的自己，身體和精神面貌絕對談不上好，那會兒的自己好歹能入眼，但現在簡直是不堪入目。想到這兒，岩瀨愛子不禁嘆息，要是當初灰谷見到的是這樣的自己，肯定轉身就跑，哪裡有空跟她虛與委蛇。

而高野呢？剛從傷痛中走出來、正式進入社會的時候，雖然樣子不像現今般意氣風發，但至少也不是頹然無力的模樣，而且做事效率高之餘又行之有效，性格亦不差，像他那種內外兼備的人，會不討人喜歡才怪。

而且，他們兩人的相遇，恰好就在那段時間。

……咦，為甚麼會變成這個話題？

岩瀨愛子一愣，用力地甩了甩頭腦，走到廚房為自己倒一杯水補充水份。

——「我的也是一樣哦。」瞧見她接過紅豆湯罐子時的訝異，灰谷把自己手中一模一樣的罐子貼在臉頰，一本正經說道。「女生喝這個對身體好。」

算了，喝溫水比較好。岩瀨愛子拎著已盛了半滿的馬克杯，頓了頓便放下來，轉而提起快煮壺注水。

說起來，那傢伙甚麼時候變得注重養生？

回想那罐暖洋洋的紅豆湯，她感覺有點微妙，如果對象是橫澤，她不會有這樣的反應，只是同類型的話居然會從灰谷口中出現，嗯……特別不可思議。

快煮壺被注滿以後，就在岩瀨愛子準備蓋上之際，她望見水面映照著的女生雙目無神、臉無血色的樣子，不由得鄭重地考慮聽橫澤的話，至少今晚要早點休息。

將快煮壺放到爐灶加熱後，暫時無事可做的岩瀨愛子，開始皺眉細想自己去丸川的應有打扮。穿西服，莊重過頭了；T-shirt，好像又太隨便；毛衣，現在是炎炎夏日，她……算是半個病人，但不是腦子出問題好嗎？

想不出結果的岩瀨愛子煩躁地嘖了一聲：這種衣服搭配的問題，她不好跟見吉、亞豆兩人不知情人士說，橫澤和高野？她都那樣放話了，自然是不行。

你問灰谷？抱歉，基於她某種堅持，這位也不行。

不過要是灰谷運氣夠好的話，這回應該是繼高野離開集談社後，兩人再次因為工作而正式見面，若是能再度合作，那傢伙恐怕樂得要上天。

如果成真，他們倆應該像那天她從警察局出來看見的情景一樣、不，這次灰谷是明正言順地站在高野身邊；至於待在旁的自己，話既插不上，就連樣子也被容光煥發的高野比下去……

胸口驀然泛起一種既陌生又熟悉的酸澀，岩瀨愛子不自主地抿緊著唇，兩眉之間的摺痕加深。

「——喂！」

跟隨著後方傳來的叫喚，是一聲刺耳的鳴笛，回過神來的岩瀨愛子立馬熄掉爐火，然後呼出一口氣：「謝了。」

要是、如果……沒想到，自己也會變成這副可笑的模樣。岩瀨愛子暗地嘲諷自己，扭頭望著來人的表情回復如常：「你今天竟然不去那邊過夜？」

倚著門框的高野托著下巴，擺出一副高深莫測的樣子：「欲速則不達。」

「是麼，那麼鄙人就拭目以待。」岩瀨愛子提著壺，敷衍回道。「好好加油啊，政宗君。」

……

喝過水後，岩瀨愛子無語望著依舊待在原地、沒有離開意欲的高野：「還有事？」

「今天怎樣？」

「說過了。」岩瀨愛子瞄了一眼高野，從廚櫃取出另一隻馬克杯，將它洗淨、斟了些水，遞給對方。

「你沒有補充的話，那我就直接問了。」高野接過杯子後，沒有馬上便喝一口，而是隨手將杯擱在一旁，繼續看著岩瀨愛子。「你跟灰谷到底是怎麼一回事？」

「……不好意思，我沒聽清楚。」臥槽槽槽槽槽槽——他剛剛說啥了啊為啥她會聽見「灰谷」Σ(ﾟДﾟ；≡；ﾟдﾟ)

「是嗎？那我重覆一次，你跟灰谷上過幾次……」

「——我去，你TM當我是聾子啊？！這問題完全不同好不、呃……」沒等高野說完，岩瀨愛子瞬間整個人炸起來，只是炸到一半，她對著高野一臉「果然如此」的表情，馬上萎了。

「那天灰谷跟我說，他喜歡你。」看到岩瀨愛子臉上沒有半分驚訝、只是下意識地挪開目光的反應，高野頓了頓，接著問道。「你是怎麼想？」

「怎麼想……嘛，那傢伙的告白聽過好幾遍，已經膩了。」迴避，堅持迴避，全力迴避。

岩瀨愛子的話才到一半，高野已經半黑著臉，待她說畢，他就似笑非笑說：「你知道我問的不是這個吧？」

「……不討厭吧。」一不小心，她就用了自己多年前坑高木的那個回應，現在他該不會按那個方向問吧？岩瀨愛子雙手握住杯子，死死盯著地板，完全不敢直視高野。

事實上，正如岩瀨愛子清楚高野政宗的想法，高野政宗亦了解岩瀨愛子想法，兩人的交談壓根不需要去說多餘的話。

回應那句含糊曖昧的答案，是男人一聲似是怒號的長嘆，被堵在廚房的女生聽到後，只好默默把自己存在感降低。

「真是的，所以當初我就叫你離他遠點。」高野伸手抓了抓頭，盡力壓抑怒火的語氣帶著明顯的煩躁。「不單因為他很麻煩，而且你還是那種是一旦相處久了，就算看誰不順眼，最後還是會覺得對方順眼起來的傢伙。」

「蛤，怎麼可能？」她才沒這麼爛好人。對於高野的說法，岩瀨愛子表示嗤之以鼻。

「你對小野寺也是一樣，不論是以前，還是現在，你沒有真正討厭過他。」高野沒理會岩瀨愛子鄙夷的態度，逕自說下去。

他不會忘記幾個月前接到小野寺的電話，聽見愛子跟對方見面那刻，曾經有過的忐忑不安再次出現，之後趕去接小野寺途中，腦海裡冒出各種的慌亂想像更是揮之不去，直到小野寺轉述她的那些話以後，他明顯地感覺到內心的沉重一下子消失、變得豁然開朗。

愛子出院後，他把對方接來這裡住了超過一星期的時間，期間她與小野寺見面的次數少說也有五次了，雖然有過揶揄，但從沒有真正指責和為難小野寺。

高野提起杯子，走到岩瀨愛子面前，道：「或許這全是看在我的份上，但我還是要說一句，謝謝你。」

岩瀨愛子看了看面前的杯子，又仰頭望著杯子的主人，最後她嘆了口氣：「……說甚麼肉麻話，無聊。」

當兩個杯子靠近後互碰一下、發出清脆的聲音時，紫眸與金眸視線再一次對上，相視一笑。

*** 

夜色深重，岩瀨愛子放下了筆後，把內容尚未成形的草稿放到一旁、用手機壓住，然後將今天從灰谷手中拿來的文件袋打開，想要把裡面讀者的來信重新再讀一遍。

這時，放在枱面的手機傳來「叮」的一聲，她拎起一看，正是灰谷的短訊。

【雖然沒有星星，但今夜的月色真美。】

腦海悄然浮現對方雙眼緊盯手機熒幕，期待自己回覆的樣子，岩瀨愛子的嘴角不由得向上揚起，扭頭望向窗外。

沒有半點星光痕跡，只有一彎上弦月斜斜地掛在樹梢，那般細碎的銀芒在如今街燈處處的環境下，連照亮四周事物亦做不到，只能勉強於漆黑宣示自己的姿態。

【是有點冷清，但的確是很漂亮的月牙。】

寫好訊息後，握著手機的岩瀨愛子目光一片柔和，唯獨唇邊的淺笑摻著些微苦澀。

——「這些年，我一直很後悔，後悔自己為甚麼不能機警些、早點察覺到老師的異樣。其實我都知道，現在這樣子不過是馬後炮。但是、我還是忍不住在想……如果……如果那天，我能在他們說出那種話的時候就把你帶走，而不是留下你一個人面對的話……」

中午那段泣不成聲的告白，此刻依然盤旋在她的腦海，而那時候她自己的回應，也跟著深深地刻在記憶裡。

——「那時候您不過二十出頭，踏進社會工作還不足一年，就要肩負起一個小孩，這責任實在太沉重，對她來說也是一樣，外界的惡意已經超乎她想像和承受的範圍。」

……話裡話外都在暗示別人是小鬼，她有多愛耍帥啊。

岩瀨愛子無聲笑了笑，伸手就拉上窗簾，繼而離開書桌，走到門前按下睡房燈的開關，將房間裡的燈源悉數熄去。

*  
自從那天後，她能看清的東西變得越來越多。穿著黑裙的女孩淡然地聽著前堂的人吵吵鬧鬧，將托盤上的茶杯逐一放在客人的面前。

「謝謝你。」接過茶的人笑著道謝後，轉頭又跟旁人說話。「這是她的女兒吧，挺有禮貌的，就是看上去陰沉些。」

「女肖父、兒肖母，反正像誰都不會有甚麼好事。」

有人常說小孩子能看懂人心，但女孩不相信這番話，在她看來，所謂的看懂，是因為大部分小孩子仍對這種事懵懂無知，只能依稀分出善惡，所以大人便不需在他們面前掩飾。

「哎呀你別說，模樣長得好也是麻煩，要真養了這孩子，誰知道會惹來甚麼麻煩？」

「說起麻煩，你記得這孩子進院那天嗎？聽附近的鄰居說………」

「噫——真是不知所謂。」其中一人抬頭望著她，露出厭惡之極的眼神。

當然，女孩也知道，這些人也不覺得有需要在她面前遮掩自己的惡意，畢竟真正的「惡」只有她和她的母親。

為了掩住眼底來不及收起的諷刺，女孩順從地垂著頭腦，一聲不吭，然後再度抬頭的剎那間，稚嫩的面容已是一副目無表情的樣子。

動作沒有一絲停頓，女孩從容不迫地繼續原來分茶的工作，待手中的茶杯一個不剩後，她將托盤收起、放在胸前，朝最後一位客人微微躬身，對方揮了揮手，她便接著離開這群正忙於閒話家常的大人。

穿過行廊，女孩走到廚房把托盤放下後，再來到另一個的房間。輕輕將門拉開，出現在眼簾的是一位梳著低髮髻的婦人，端正跪坐著的她神情哀慟。

聽到推拉門的聲音，婦人扭頭看向來人，勉力揚起的笑容還沒成形就僵住，只能怔怔凝望門外的人：「さちこ……」

——さちこ？啊……是幸子，母親的本名。

剛晃了一下神，女孩就突如其來地被抱個滿懷，她的身體迅即變得僵硬，下意識就要掙開那個將自己箝著懷裡的手，但頭頂傳來斷續的嗚咽，一下子停住了她所有的動作。

「……」婦人嘴裡含糊，她聽不懂對方說的話，只能依稀辨認出對方喊著母親的名字。

忽然，一頭長至過腰的紫髮被對方由上而下地撫摸，不曾受過這種對待的她雙眼睜得極大，連自己裸露在外的手臂冒出了雞皮疙瘩也不知道。

「ごめん、さちこ……ごめん……」

由剛才開始，耳邊傳來的只有「幸子」、「對不起」兩句呢，她眼簾低垂、身體放鬆，靜靜地任由著對方擁自己入懷，再沒有起過反抗的念頭。

……

「蛤？別開玩笑了，就因為她那恬不知恥的母親，你以為我們受了多少閑言閑語？現在還要我們把她帶回家？！」

——沒錯，連自己家那個整天吱吱喳喳、鬧過不停的小鬼也照顧不了，要你們再來看顧一個，實在是為難了。

「喂喂，別看過來啊，看在我曾經大發慈悲，讓你待了三天，你就饒了我吧！。」

——吵死了，我也沒興趣在你家當傭人。提醒一句，把話說出來之前要先經過大腦，不然剛找的工作一樣會做不久。

「我們家可沒有閑錢養這個來路不明的小鬼！」

——沒能讓你們從我身上榨取絲毫好處還真是抱歉。不過不想整天缺錢的話，少喝點酒，玩少一回柏青哥不就好了？

「你們太過份了！」

似是無法忍受下去，穿著黑色西服的青年站起來大聲吼叫：「再怎麼說她也不過是個孩子，身為她的親戚、長輩，照顧她不是理所當然嗎？！」

「你又是誰，我們家的事跟你有何貴干？」其中一人狐疑打量青年，見他眉清目秀的樣子，有些猥瑣地笑說。「咦，難道你是那女人最近包養的小白……」

「——嘴巴放乾淨點！我負責是西園寺老師的漫畫的編輯，名字是相田聰一！」沒等對方說完，青年臉龐漲紅，氣急敗壞回道。

「西園寺？漫畫？呿，還想她怎麼突然退學，原來書讀不成，跑去畫畫。」對方輕蔑一笑，全然沒將發怒的青年放在眼裡。「你叫相田是吧？這麼關心這小鬼的話，你自己拎回去養啊！」

「哎呀你別這樣，人家不過是看在幸子的份上才這樣說。不過說真的，這孩子模樣長得挺俊，小伙子要是喜歡這類型的話，早些帶回去。」

「喂喂，你這話不是比我的更損嗎？喂小伙子，來一來這兒。」

看到有人向自己招手，青年礙於對方的輩份，只好不情不願走去，對方沒有理會他的抗拒，一把摟著他肩膀，笑嘻嘻地湊近在旁耳語：「依我看，這小鬼跟她母親差不了多少，如果你……」

「——你？！」青年猛地推開對方，一臉震怒不已。

「幹嘛這樣看我，你該不會以為自己現在做的是見義勇為吧？」對方嗤笑一聲，故意提高自己聲量，引來場內所有人的目光。「就當你是，你覺得你有甚麼能力養起她？」

……

「讓她換上嵯峨的姓，隨我到東京生活吧。」

——這回是母親的姐姐嗎？

女孩轉動眼珠，將目光站在身旁邊的外婆，移到站在自己前方的女人。

因為身高的緣故，她一眼就瞧見對方露在駝色的風衣手袖外的左手，無名指的尾端位置環著一枚銀戒。

——算了，哪兒都一樣。

……

走到最後一步，她還是沒捨得「岩瀨」這個姓，在琴子阿姨把話說出來之前，搶先一步回答了政宗的問題。

女生嘴角往上扯起，低喃道：「……連你在想甚麼都搞不懂，但就跟白痴一樣死也不願放手。」

她記得，在醫院發誓不再為母親哭泣的那一天起，她像是要否定當下的自我般，全盤接受所謂前世的記憶，然後這樣一路走到現在。

這些年來，她也一直以為自己遵循當初定下的誓言。

屈膝坐在房間角落的女生盯著光滑的地板，將兩腿與胸前的位置再一次拉近，讓已經蜷曲成一團的身體縮得更小。

的確，不論是逝世當下、抑或是葬禮那日，她也沒有為岩瀨幸子流半點眼淚。可是，若真那樣的話，她此刻胸口傳來的悶意和苦澀又要如何解釋？

彷彿是要回應她的想法，那些再也無法忽視的情感從心的缺口洶湧而來，充斥著整個胸腔，她環抱著自己的手力度不由得加大。

倘若相田的錯是過於膽怯，那麼岩瀨幸子就是錯在不夠堅強。然而，這世界真的有誰該為自己的懦弱而受到責備嗎？

或許，她打從一開始就知道自己所恨的，其實是造成這場悲劇的罪魁禍首，而罪魁禍首正是這個悲劇本身。

——難怪，那個害怕黑暗而哭個不停的孩子，始終選擇一個人留在裡面。

「叮——」

從回憶中醒來的岩瀨愛子抬頭，迷茫地望著遠處手機——陷入黑暗的房間裡，桌面上倏地亮起的光源顯得特別刺眼，受不住強光的紫眸不由得瞇起，水珠便沿著眼角滾落、滑下。

「……ごめん、あなたをまもされない。（對不起，那時候保護不了你。）」

*  
「幸子的女兒嗎……」

一路風塵僕僕趕來的琴子，恍惚看著只到自己腰間的女孩，沉默了一會後，便對著婦人道：「您的年紀也大了，不可能一直照顧著她。」

「她唯一留下來的就只有這孩子了。」輕撫著女孩不久之前要求剪短的紫髮，婦人笑了笑，眼裡滿是悵然的神情。「你也知道那些人的態度，你覺得我能安心地把這孩子交給他們撫養嗎？」

隨年歲和見識的增長，逐漸變得成熟的琴子深知自己親戚的性情，她兩眉鎖起，視線再一次落在那張與妹妹酷似的臉蛋，不自覺就抽出衣兜裡的手，似乎想要摸摸女孩。

不過遲疑一會，女人的手還是放了下來，垂在外面：「與其留在這種惡言不斷的地方，帶她離開香川，或許對這孩子的成長會更好。」

將琴子細微的動作均看在眼內的婦人，望著對方依然神色自若的樣子，不知不覺地心酸起來。

因為丈夫離開而為自己帶來慰藉、一直將其視如珍寶的女兒，最終在將展翅飛去的美好年華中逝去；而眼前這位被丈夫嚴格管教、因此沒曾好好照顧過的的女兒，同樣在她不知道的地方蛻變長大。

感受到母親的情緒，琴子雙眼透出複雜的神情，她嘆了一聲，道：「讓她換上嵯峨的姓，隨我到東京生活吧。」

聞言，婦人怔怔地看著琴子，對方回望自己的神情沒有絲毫的動搖，她轉而看了看側旁的女孩。

這一回是她女兒的遺孤嗎？

其實，她自己也知道自己沒能夠做到甚麼，所以按照對方的話去做就是最好的決定，只是……沒法宣之於口的無力與多年來的愧疚，讓婦人雙手只能交疊在身前，鄭重地鞠躬。

「……對不起，還有拜託你了，琴子。」


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒錯，是鋼之鍊金術師

岩瀨愛子很討厭「如果」。

每一個「如果」，就等於一件無可挽救的錯誤的出現，意味著她只能在裡面不斷徘徊，創造虛幻的回憶，一次又一次「篡改」過去，直至回憶能蓋過真實的痛苦，而延續這份短暫的慰藉的方式，就是重現每個幻境，這亦是她一直而來的靈感。

可是，她知道這些錯誤不會被消除，它依舊存在，幻境不過是一把磨鈍了的利刃，將痛苦換作漫長而無盡的折磨，將人一步一步地逼至絕路——那亦是她的母親，岩瀨幸子最後的結局。

正因如此，她不能成為另一個岩瀨幸子，她要小心翼翼走著，確保每一步都是安全正確；另一方面，她也要成為岩瀨幸子，在一條對方理應走上、最後卻沒法完成的路上繼續前行，這是作為奪去岩瀨幸子存在的自己，唯一的贖罪方法。

只是，希望自己可以成為替代品的同時，她亦恨著只能成為替代品的自己。

後來她察覺到了，不論是考上日本第一學府，還是當上漫畫界無人不曉的作家，自己也永遠沒法成為岩瀨幸子，因為這一路遇見的漫畫家，每位的雙眼都出現了曾於岩瀨幸子眼裡閃爍的星光，但她無法讓那種的光芒在自己身上重現。

不過那又如何？即便當不了岩瀨幸子，她還是得繼續走下去，因為她是以對方的存在換來的生命，然而，就在那一段前路後路皆斷、茫然若失的日子裡，她面前多了一道未知、似實似虛的路。

*  
早上七時，正坐在書桌前岩瀨愛子，一邊翻看昨晚的草稿，一邊動筆寫下正式的故事，雖然眼底烏青依然厚重，但是雙眸沒有半分疲憊，格外有神。

喚醒岩瀨愛子的，不是今天窗外的燦爛陽光，也不是門外定時響起的敲門聲，而是她的不良睡眠姿態引起肌肉酸痛的抗議，不過肉體上的疲憊似乎並沒為她工作帶來任何困擾，而腦裡不斷湧現的故事情節，更是教她精神抖擻。

【「這……這是？」他呆呆地看著自己右手的衣袖，原本空洞的位置赫然多了一隻鎧臂，啞銀色的外殼正映照著女孩得意的笑臉。」

「哼哼，怎麼樣，我沒說謊吧。」說畢，叉腰大笑的女孩提起木桌上的扳手，望著男孩由呆若木雞的樣子，慢慢掀起嘴唇、露出裡頭潔白的牙齒，雙眼忽地變得濕潤，她連忙擦了一下。

「好啦，別只顧傻笑，趕緊給我試……」

「——這是怎麼做到的？！」他撫著平滑的金屬，指腹底下傳來的冰涼觸感，令他忍不住興奮吼叫。

「蛤，之前不是跟你講了，你沒注意聽嗎？」

「——不是這個！我是在問，你為……】

這時候，門外傳來「叩叩」的聲音，接著沒能等到房裡的人選擇以聲音、或者動作發出回應的高野便逕自推門而進。

本來還為岩瀨愛子居然會睡過頭一事而疑惑的高野，一瞧見對方低著頭、快速動筆的樣子，大皺眉頭：「你該不會從昨夜開始就一直在寫吧？」

「想多了，我又不是鐵人，剛巧靈感大爆發而已。」

【「……你為甚麼會想到用機械鎧？這從來沒有人做過！」他嘗試屈曲指節，將它們合攏到手心，握成一個拳頭，再慢慢地鬆開。】

把筆下最後一段完成後，她迅即蓋住內容，仰頭望著走到身旁的高野：「早飯是甚麼？」

高野沒有回話，只是讓岩瀨愛子跟在自己身後，未幾，一桌香氣撲鼻的培根蛋吐司、清嫩欲滴的沙拉，還有一散發濃郁馥香的黑咖啡的早飯，出現在他們眼前。

岩瀨愛子垂下正搥打左肩的拳頭，將一些沙拉盛到的碗裡、捧起後離開餐桌，沿著原來的路走回去：「……我回房了。」

「喂。」

「喂你妹，小心咖啡喝多了胃疼。」居然用小妖精來誘惑她，實在是太過分了！

感受到對方回頭時，一股殺氣往自己沖來的高野，不禁對她說起教來：「你要叮嚀的話就不能溫柔點嗎？弄得跟詛咒人似的。」

聽見高野的話，岩瀨愛子給他一記白眼：「我的溫柔只限可愛的女孩子，你們這些粗糙的傢伙就少做夢。」

高野猛力拍了一下枱，似乎被對方不屑的神情刺激到了：「那橫澤呢？」

「傻瓜，你怎麽可以拿自己跟阿橫比？」岩瀨愛子故意按高野的話，放柔了自己聲線。「這樣，你肯定會輸的呀。」

被岩瀨愛子的樣子和語氣弄得毛骨悚然的高野，把對方最後一句話聽完後，他決定擺手趕客：「一路好走。」

聞言，岩瀨愛子笑得更加溫柔：「你也是，這頓吃飽後就安心上路吧。」

……

【筒隱醬起床了嗎？我剛剛回到公司囉。P.S早餐一定要吃飽哦。】

這算甚麼意思，你們這些人就非得刺激她嗎？望著螢幕上的黑咖啡，岩瀨愛子呵呵一笑，握著手機的手力度一下子加重。

如果灰谷發的只是這段還好，問題是他把自己的早餐照也一併發過來，本來看見對方那段凌晨一點多發過來的短訊，有些擔心他會睡眠不足，想著要不要關心一下的岩瀨愛子，瞬間失去回覆短訊的想法。

——是啊是啊你們超級像，連吃個早餐也不約而同地喝上一杯黑咖啡。

岩瀨愛子淡定地將手機丟到一旁，打哈欠後又伸了一個懶腰，經過今早的一場鬧劇，她已經沒有創作的意欲，變回一副提不起勁的樣子。

唉……接下來，今天她要怎麼過呢？高野走了以後，手機沒了，WIFI沒了，又不能回家(鑰匙又回到他手裡)，想繼續碼文也沒靈感，寫不出好東西。

說到底，當初她會被高野騙來這兒，就是衝向空太，偏偏挨了一頓痛罵跟暴打，然後莫名其妙地被禁足，卻連空太一眼都沒看到，簡直是一場天大的騙局。

當岩瀨愛子腹誹高野的時候，敲門聲再度出現，高野的聲音跟隨其後：「我要出門了，快……」

「——是，把手機交給你『保管』。」岩瀨愛子咬牙切齒地補充。

「少自作聰明了，快點換衣服，今天讓你出門放風。」

「欸？」

*  
還以為今天高野是哪條筋抽了，才會突發奇想讓她自個兒在外面遛躂，現在看來……岩瀨愛子站在公園的入口，望著遠處一位與貓玩樂的栗髮女孩，默默地扶著額：原來，不止高野抽了，連橫澤也跟著抽了。

沒想到宅在裡頭幾天，她便跟社會脫節，不然她怎麼會不知道現在很流行見家長？暗嘆著自己思想落後，追不上年輕人的岩瀨愛子，低垂的紫眸盡是一片心滿意足。

岩瀨愛子將鬆垮垮的髮圈取下，重新散落在臉頰的髮絲被她往後一攏，再次束起，一人一貓的溫馨場景便清晰地映入她眼中，她揚起嘴角一笑，準備轉身離開。

「等一下！」

這時，一聲急促的叫喚聲從背後響起，岩瀨愛子回頭一看，抱著貓咪的女孩上氣不接下氣地跑了過來，她懷裡黑白色的大貓雖然十分安分地待著，但一對金色貓瞳緊緊盯著自己，似乎下一秒就要跳到自己身上。

女孩理順氣息後，第一時間就躬身道歉：「對不起，突然叫住你了。」

「沒事。怎麼了？」真是個有禮貌的孩子，對著女孩稚氣而認真的神情，岩瀨愛子的面容和語氣也不由得柔和起來。

「其實…啊，小空！」女孩剛要解釋，誰知懷中的貓竟然真的不客氣地跳了出來，撲到自己身上，她怔了怔，純熟地將貓咪爪子從自己衣領提了下來，穩穩地抱住。

順著牠的毛髮撫摸一會，聽到熟悉的「咕嚕咕嚕」呼聲，岩瀨愛子不禁莞爾，回望女孩，對方泛紅的臉頰似乎更先前紅了些。

空太不滿地「喵」的一聲，女孩連忙回神，先是不好意思地朝岩瀨愛子點了點頭，又嚴肅地望著空太：「小空，不能未經別人同意就撲上去。」

「小空？」岩瀨愛子低頭望著空太，發現對方以前死活不願繫上任何東西的脖子上，多了一條串著鈴鐺的天藍緞帶時，眉頭一挑。

「正名是空太，今年已經十幾歲，是隻貓大叔了。」說起貓咪，女孩恢復開朗的樣子。「平常他很少讓外人這樣抱，但是剛剛看到大哥哥的時候，突然變得很興奮……對了，沒有給你添麻煩吧？」

岩瀨愛子搖了搖頭，將開始掙扎著要回女孩身邊的空太放下：「我也很喜歡貓。」被蘿莉叫大哥哥哎呀好興奮///

「真的嗎？」聽到岩瀨愛子的回答，女孩的雙眼倏忽閃亮起來。「大哥哥也有養貓嗎？」

有啊，就是你腳邊的這一隻。單膝跪下的岩瀨愛子托了一下眼鏡，強忍笑意：「嗯，還成為我作品的藍本。」

「不僅養了貓，而且還寫了本書，大哥哥好厲害！」女孩有些祟拜地看著岩瀨愛子。「可以告訴日和是哪本書嗎？」

「《花開之時》。」

近距離觀察到女孩嘴裡念著名字的可愛表情，岩瀨愛子嘴角忍不住翹起來。

「日和，你怎麼到這兒了？」另一個女孩滿臉緊張地跑來，看到一位長相清秀的大哥哥笑得很溫柔的樣子，她迅即紅著臉躲在朋友身後。「您、您好。」

「你好。」另一個孩子有點像未柚呢，岩瀨愛子回頭瞄了眼其他追逐玩耍的孩子，他們大多數是跟日和一樣的小學生。「你們家人呢？」

「他們還在上班，但是我們經常來這裡，很熟悉這一帶，所以大哥哥不用擔心，有事的話就先走吧。」望到對方眉頭皺起的樣子，日和轉而握著朋友的手。「看，加上小空，我們有三個人，這裡也有其他人，真的不用擔心。」

作為一個孩子，日和的體貼懂事，已經超過她本身的年齡了，岩瀨愛子凝望著日和，道：「不是因為習慣，所以不擔心，反是因為習慣了，所以更擔心。」

「正因如此，有的時候任性點也沒關係，不依不饒地撒嬌也沒關係。」岩瀨愛子輕輕地揉了日和的頭髮。

「……好奇怪，我好像聽懂了大哥哥的話。」日和眨了眨眼，對岩瀨愛子露出一個燦爛的笑容。「不過就算是這樣，我跟PAPA都不會把哥哥讓給你。」

岩瀨愛子哧地笑了一聲，伸出小指，望著日和的神色依舊溫和：「好，但前提是一定要讓他幸福。」

日和伸出小指勾了上去，與岩瀨愛子的拇指碰了碰：「好，我答應你。」

……

目送由紀的母親來接走日和與由紀後，岩瀨愛子低頭望著自己的右手小指，不由得笑了笑：連孩子也是這麼不得了，難怪阿橫會被對方吃得死死的。

「可是空太，你似乎沒這麼幸運。」沒錯，日和知道眼前的「大哥哥」真實身份後，表示明白對方很想念空太，所以願意讓岩瀨愛子照顧著空太，遲些再由橫澤送他回來。

這小子，身材跟膽子都跟著肥起來了啊，抓住她衣領不說，剛剛跟日和談得正歡，可是很明顯地表示在不爽自己，想著，岩瀨愛子報復似地捏了一把空太肉肉的肚子：「春心萌動了是不是，敢抓我了是不是，嗯？」

「喵。」空太低吼了一聲，露出臂彎的黑色長尾巴一晃一晃擺動。

「是的是的。」不論日和抱多久也是一臉高興，而她嘛……岩瀨愛子鬆開手臂，望著沒丁點留戀，走姿相當霸氣的空太，無奈地聳肩。

算了，看到空太仍在自己視線範圍內走動，岩瀨愛子乾脆將寵物袋掛在背後，在公園施然漫步，曬一會兒太陽才打道回府。

*  
望見前方一名茶髮男人想要摸自己時，空太瞄了對方一眼，想也不想就伸手要往對方的手抓去，只是後方那散漫中帶著警示的叫喚，讓他不得不收回爪子、選擇放棄攻擊對方。

「看見人家好欺負，又想抓上去？」岩瀨愛子上前抱起空太，低聲教訓道。「小心我告狀哦。」

小野寺餘悸猶存地看著對方懷中的貓咪，感激地看著來人道：「謝謝你，愛子醬、啊不是，愛……」

「——隨你習慣喊好了，你去跟政宗說會兒話吧。」

「人家說甚麼你就做甚麼，你就沒有自己的主見嗎？」看到小野寺唯唯諾諾的樣子，橫澤就有些氣不過來。

「橫澤，不要太過欺負這傢伙了。」高野的手肘毫不客氣壓在小野寺的頭上。「本來就不是真的很聰明，萬一罵蠢了我會很困擾的。」

「要是這樣就被罵蠢，就代表他沒能力罷了，正是高野你老是慣著他，他才……」

「……」

除了新年會那一次，她還是首次親身體驗一番他們的「修羅場」，退至後方的岩瀨愛子瞇起雙眸，懶洋洋地打了個呵欠。

「愛子，你怎麼想？」這時，高野、橫澤兩人異口同聲，連同小野寺三人視線轉向岩瀨愛子。

——我怎麼想？我想宰了你們這群死小子啊(눈‸눈)

*  
「為甚麼是灰谷新？」獨自坐在角落的女孩問道。

「你覺得我像是那些被人坑蒙拐騙的黃毛小子嗎？」似是知道自己不會從女孩身上得到任何回應，她直接蹲在對方身前，與同樣擁有紫眸的女孩雙目相視。

「我只是覺得，既然他已經知道我看穿了他本質，還願意花心思裝出我喜歡的樣子，那麼，就當作給彼此一個機會好了。」

她伸手撫上女孩的臉頰、緩慢而堅定地抱住對方，女孩身體顫了顫，有些用力地回擁她。

……

若說當初岩瀨幸子贈予了她生命，那麼高野政宗予以的，便是棲身之所，橫澤隆史給以的，就是溫暖的光，而灰谷新給予的，則是前進的方向。

從夢中醒來的岩瀨愛子拉開窗簾，看著外面的無垠星空。

誰也不知道前方的路會怎樣，或許這條路仍是屬於岩瀨幸子的路，不過，儘管試著走下去吧，說不定她會走出屬於岩瀨愛子的路。

「這次，我們一定能夠保護好所愛的一切。」


End file.
